Yugioh! Land Of Shadows
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Johnny win one more duel against a legendary duelist? find out in: The Grande Finale. This is the final chapter of this story.
1. Prologue

You know I said I'd start this story this fall, But I was too excited about this story, So I'll start it up right now, so enjoy!

Welcome all to my 6th Yugioh Project: YuGioH! Land Of Shadows. in this story, many duelists will duel until they enter a world of enchantment and wonder. Here is some info about this story. This story will follow all rules of the TCG. That means that monsters cannot be normal summoned in faceup defense postion. This will be a challenge because this is the first time I'm doing this. Ritual monster cards and Fusion monster cards exist. Card of Sancity will have its normal effect and its Anime Version will be called Coins of Heaven, but I'll try not to use as much as I used to do. The Destiny Heros will be called by their japanese names because their english names are downright terrible. I'll be using Anime-only cards, Japanese Only Cards, Cards made by Me, Cards made be me in my other stories and Cards made by other writers as well. This Story Combines my 3 favorite cartoon and anime shows: Johnny Test, Yugioh and Yugioh GX (As well as Yugioh 5d's as well). You'll see alot of famillar faces in this story, Some that are good and some that are bad as well. I'll be trying to make real chapter names instead of Card names, but if that does'nt work out, I'll sometimes use my own names and card names for chapter titles. Will that all settled, lets go on with the show!

YuGioH! Land Of Shadows

Prologue Chapter

Welcome to Porkbelly, Montana, Home of the Test family. This intresting family has had their many wonderful and crazy adventures of the years and now its time for one of their greatest adventures. Our Story begans in the Porkbelly Stadium that is about 25 minutes away from their house. Johnny Test is about to duel his favorite rival Sissy Kildren in a tourments final that they have won and now they have to face each other in a duel that should test their skills as duelists.

--

Saturday, June 12, 2008

Porkbelly Stadium / 1:30pm

The large and beautiful Porkbelly Stadium was packed with duelists awaiting the final match of a great tournmenet. a young boy with yellow and red hair appeared was on the stadium grounds, with a duel disk on his arm (the Battle City Style Disk) and he was wearing a black shirt that had a large yellow lightning bolt on the front of it, blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. a girl was standing across from him and she also had the Battle City-Style disk on her arm. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt that had a hood on it as as well as blue jeans and pink shoes and she had a headband in her wonderful yellow hair. Both had looks on their faces that were telling everyone they were ready duel.

Suddenly, A tall man wearing a blue suit came onto the floor and he turned on a microphone that he was holding.

the man smiled and replied, "Welcome everybody to the Final Round Of the Porkbelly Summer Fun tournement. I'm Hank Anchormen with these 2 wonderful kids. They both may be only 10 years old, but they know how to duel and they have both made it to the final round of the tournement of this match. The Winner will recieve a check for 2 thousand bucks and the winner will be invited to Industral Illusions building in Billings so he/she can design 3 cards that will be only made for their use only and they'll be helped by Maximillion Pegasus himself!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

He pointed to the Girl and replied, "Here she is. She is known as the Cool Fairie Queen all over Porkbelly and she has body that would make boys younger then her faint from her beauty. She's Sissy Blakely!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

He then pointed to the boy and replied, "He is known as Warboy for his wonderful deck of buff warriors and he has cards that are rare and hard to find. He's Johnny Test!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly. And then 5 certain people from the stands stood up. One was a tall famale with a blue shirt and a red skirt. The one next to her was a tall man that looked Just Like Johnny. They next two people next to him were twin girls that wore a white lab coat and blue jeans. They both had red hair and the only difference between them was their glasses. And the 5th one was not a human all..it was a tall brown dog that was Standing and watching Johny duel. These people were Johnnys Family.

The man laughed and replied, "Go, Johnny!"

The women then replied, "Rip her a new one, Johnny!"

The man looked at her daughters and replied, "Are you two going to cheer for your brother at all?"

The shorter one with a square glasses sighed and replied, "I guess we can. This is a important duel for him, I guess."

the taller girl with curved glasses then replied, "Good Point, Susan. Go Johnny!"

Susan laughed and replied, "Go, bro!"

The dog stood up and replied, "Yea, Johnny! Kick her can!"

The man looked at the dog and replied, "Dukey, you can talk?"

Dukey laughed and replied, "We've been over this before, Stanley."

Stanley sighed and replied, "I Guess your right, Dukes."

They all sat back down.

Sissy smiled evily and replied, "Ready to be humilated, Test?"

Johnny laughed and replied, "Please, Sissy! Your cutesy fairies cannot beat my tough macho warriors!"

Sissy growled and replied, "We'll see about that, nerd!"

The annoucer laughed and replied, "Allright kids, lets began to duel!"

Johnny opened his pants pocket and took out a deck of cards and placed them into his disk and Sissy did the same with her disk. Both kids activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

The announcer laughed nad replied, "Lets do this thing. Start the final match of the tournement...NOW!"

"Game On!" Both duelists shouted.

(Sissy: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The announcer smiled and replied, "Since Sissy won her last match without losing one lifepoint, she'll decide to go first or last."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I'll let Test begin."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Whatever you say. I Summon my Marauding Captain!"

As he sa the the card down, the mighty captain appeared with his two swords (1,200/800).

Johnny resumed, "With him, I can special summon any level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose Command Knight!"

Suddenly, the red-armored women appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and she looked at the Captain and they both nodded to each other (1,200/800 - 1,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Thats it for you? Lame! I summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As she sat the card down, the jewel-crested fairy appeared and it was holding somesort of horn (1,800/1,000).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his captain now!"

The fairy tooted the horn and fired a beam of light that struck the captain in the chest and he shattered into pixels.

(Sissy: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that, Test! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and I also set another monster facedown and I place 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Scared, Test? You're hiding behind defenses like a scared child that you are!"

Johnny growled and replied, "Can it and continue the duel already!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "As you wish! I tribute my Angel for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the jeweled angel vanished, the fairy centaur appeared (1,900/1,500).

Susan then replied, "Now thats a rare fairy!"

Mary sighed and replied, "If you more then one copy of that card, your pretty darned lucky."

Sissy looked at Mary and replied, "I must be really lucky then! I have 3 copies of him in this deck!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "Should of guessed you had 3 of them."

Sissy turned to his opponet and replied, "It wase'nt easy to find those cards, but I found 3 of them with help of my parents and my family. With that settled, lets do it. Airknight, attack!"

The fairy charged in and a Queen's Knight appeared on the card (1,500/1,600 - 1,900/1,600) and the fairy warrior stabbed her in the chest and she shattered into shards.

(Sissy: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "You're making this too easy! I play shield crush on your last monster and that ends my turn."

The female knight shattered into pixels.

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Yea! I play the spell card, The Shallow Grave."

Suddenly, a facedown monster card appeared on both sides of the field.

Johnny then replied, "I Tribute my facedown Captain for Freed the Matchless General!"

As the facedown card vanished, The mighty General appeared with his mighty sword (2,300/1,700).

Sissy gulped and replied, "Thats a impressive warrior you get there, Test!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Why thank you! lets do this. Freed, attack!"

The warrior charged in and he slashed the fiary and it burst into glowing shards.

(Sissy: 7,600LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that, girl! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Field Commander Rahz!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with old armor and a aged sword appeared (1,600/1,200).

Johnny then replied, "When he's summoned the field, I can take any level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck and placed the card onto of my deck and it can't be another Rahz."

He took his deck out and he took a monster card and he placed it on the top of his deck.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Skelengel appeared (900/400) and the general slashed it and then it simply vanished.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Johnny smiled and replied, "This is going to be fun! Rahz, attack her directly!"

The warrior charged in and slashed her across her chest.

(Sissy: 6,000LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that, little girl! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Celestial Transformation and I'm going to use it on my Hearld of Purple Light."

Suddenly, a small purple fairy appeared (300/500 - 150/500).

Sissy resumed, "I tribute it for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the small fairy vanished, the majestic lion-like fairy appeared and it was glowing with light (2,400/1,400).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Sissy laughed and replied, "You're scared, are'nt you, Test?"

Johnny did'nt say a word.

Stanley sighed and replied, "It looks like Johnny is in major trouble."

Dukey looked at him and replied, "Don't worry. He's been in worse situations then this, pops."

His mom nodded and replied, "He's right, dear. He'll get through this just fine."

Sissy resumed,"lets do it. Ohka, attack!"

The lion opened its mouth and fired a blast of red energy that struck the commander and he groaned and shattered into shards.

(Sissy: 6,000LP / Johnny: 6,800LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card.

Sissy quickly replioed, "I activate my facedown card, Solemn Wishes!"

The card lifted up.

Johnny resumed, "Okay then. I set a card facedown and I also set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

As Sissy drew a card from her deck, she and her trap began to glow.

(Sissy: 6,500LP / Johnny: 6,800LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "This is getting way too easy! Ohka, attack Freed!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy that struck the general in the chest and he was blown to pixels.

(Sissy: 6,500LP / Johnny: 6,700LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Dukey smiled and replied, "He must of drawn a great card."

Susan sighed and replied, "I hope It'll help him out."

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Tune Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with cybernetic armor appeared (1,600/200).

Sissy looked puzzled and replied, "Why do you need him for?"

Johnny then replied, "This is a tuner monster, silly girl."

Sissy then replied, "Tuners? This is'nt good."

Johnny resumed, "For you, no. For me, Yes! I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, A young child wearing a space helmet and holding a space pistol appeared (300/600).

Johnny resumed, "This is my Hero kid. I Equip him with Synchro boost."

The Warrior began to glow (300/600 - 800/600).

Johnny resumed, "This card lets him gain 1 level and 500 ATK."

Sissy then replied, "Why do you need that wierd warrior and that brat...Oh crap!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "You figured it out, huh? Tune Warrior and Hero Kid...Synchro Summon!"

The Two warriors jumped into the air and vanished from view.

Johnny resumed, "I Now synchro Summon Gaia Knight, Force Of Earth!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, Gaia appeared...but he had more armor and now had a long lance in both hands (2,600/800).

Sissy then replied, "Wow...Its a Synchro monster."

Stanley smiled and replied, "Thats the card we got him for his birthday this year."

The mom nodded and replied, "This is the first he's used him in battle, he'll do just fine."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Ohka!"

The warrior charged in and he slammed both of his lances into the side of the lion-like fairy and it roared in pain before bursting into crystal-like shards.

(Sissy: 6,300LP / Johnny: 6,700LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and she glowed.

Sissy: 6,300LP / Johnny: 6,700LP)

Sissy resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Gaia, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and it took the blow.

(Sissy: 6,300LP / Johnny: 5,700LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Would would a fairy deck be without a Marshmallon in it?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "Not much of one, if you ask me. I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Wishes card!"

The storm began and the trap card was blown to pixels.

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Sissy drew a card.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hidden Book Of Spell."

He took his typhoon and his boost cards and shuffled them into his deck.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Whatever. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight."

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gaia, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) And the warrior stabbed in the chest and it shattered into pixels.

A 2nd angel appeared (1,400/800).

Johnny resumed, "Gearfried, atttack."

The warrior charged in and slashed the angel and it shattered into pixels just like the first one did.

(Sissy: 5,900LP / Johnny: 5,700LP)

A 3rd angel appeared (1,400/800).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fairies for my Wingweaver!"

As the fairies vanished, the larger more beautiful winged angel appeared (2,750/2,350).

Sissy resumed, "I play pot of avarice!"

He took his Marshmallon, Airknight Parshath, Harvest angel and two of her Shining angels and she shuffled the cards into her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Gaia!"

The fairy fired a beam of light and it struck the warrior and he and his horse were blown to pixels.

(Sissy: 5,900LP / Johnny: 5,550LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that, Test! Make your move."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch gearfried to defense mode and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zolga!"

A she sat the card down, the odd sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack!"

The fairy went in and slammed into the warrior and he shattered into pixels.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Sissy growled and replied, "I get tired of those fuzzballs..even though I have a copy of it in my deck. Wingweaver, attack!"

The fairy fired anothe beam of light and 1 of the tokens was vaporized when it was struck by the beam.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play my own pot of avarice."

He took his Freed, Gearfried, Tuner Warrior, Hero Kid and his Field Commander and he shuffled the cards into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon Gearfried again!"

A he sat the card down, the iron-armored knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I'm releasing you from your, Gearfried! I play Release Restraint!"

The warrior began to glow and the Musclar barbarian appeared (2,600/2,300).

Johnny resumed, "Meet Gearfried the Swordsmaster! I Equip him with Legendary Sword!"

The Sword began to glow (2,600/2,300 - 2,900/2,600).

Johnny resumed, "Everytime he's equipped with a equip spell card, one monster on your side of the field goes boom!"

The warrior pointed his sword towards the angel and he fired a beam of light that struck the angel and it shattered into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsmaster, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the sand fairy and it was blown to pieces.

(Sissy: 4,700LP / Johnny: 5,550LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Stanley laughed and replied, "Yea! Johnnys in the lead!"

Mary looked at her father and replied, "Don't jinx it, dad."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Also set a card facedown and Swordmaster, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Radiant Jeral appeared (1,000/2,000) and the swordsmaster cleaved it in two. The pieces shattered into light-green shards.

Johnny resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Swordsmaster, attack again!"

The warrior charged in and a Gellenduo appeared on the card (1,700/0) and the warrior went back to his side of the field.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Since my Gellenduo can be used as a two-tribute monster for a Light Fairy monster. I Tribute it for my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As the cute fairys vanished, The mighty majestic Dragon-like fairy appeared (2,900/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I now activate my spell card, tribute to the doomed!"

She discarded a 2nd Radiant Jeral to his graveyard and then many bandages came out of the ground and wrapped the warrior up and then a large gruesome hand came out of the ground and pulled the warrior into the ground.

Sissy smiled and replied, "My lovely fairy can damage you even if your monster is in defense mode. Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy began to glow and it fired a beam of light towards the facedown card and a Little Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and it was vaporized by the light.

(Sissy: 4,700LP /Johnny: 4,450LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "What do you think of that move?"

Johnny laughed and replied, "You would of done more damage if you had attacked my sheep token!"

Sissy growled and replied, "I Hate it when your right! My turn is now complete."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Captain!"

As he sat the card down, the war veteran appeared (1,200/800).

Johnny resumed, "I think I'll bring up my Exiled Force!"

Suddenly, the ragged group of warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Sissy gulped and replied, "No..not them!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "You know what they do, So bring that bad boy down!"

The force vanished and their spirits flew into the air and went right into the dragon and it raored before shattering into shards.

Johnny resumed, "I equip my warrior now with Lightning Blade!"

The Warriors blade began to glow with electricity (1,200/800 - 2,000/800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Captain, direct attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed her across the chest with his blade.

(Sissy: 2,700LP / Johnny: 4,450LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "This duel is about over! Make your move now, Sissy!"

Sissy growled as she drew a card and she replied, "There is no way you'll ever beat me in a major tournement like this one, Test!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "News flash, I'm about to."

Sissy then replied, "Not If I have anythng to say about it! I Play Coins of Heaven!"

Sissy drew 4 cards and Johnny drew 3 cards.

Sissy resumed, "I now discard a monster card known as Hectarice to my graveyard so I can add a specific card from my deck to my hand."

She discarded the card to her graveyard and then she found the card she wanted and then she placed her deck into her disk.

Sissy resumed, "I activate the card now! I activate the continuous spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

Suddenly, a large beautiful hall appeared.

Sissy resumed, "While this hall remains on the field and if I have no monsters on side of the field, I can special summon any fairy from my hand to my side of the field, like my Athena for example!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a beautiful women wearing a white dress and holding a long staff appeared (2,600/1,800).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Thats impressive.."

Sissy laughed and replied, "I can tell your scared, Johnny! I Summon the cute and wonderful Petit Angel."

As she sat the card down, the small round fairy appeared (600/900).

Johnny then replied, "Why that little puffball?"

Sissy resumed, "Athenas ability. By sending one fairy to the graveyard other Athena herself, I can special any fairy from my graveyard!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, The mighty Goryu appeared with a roar (2,900/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I might as well tell you. When a fairy is special summoned with Athena on the field, you take 600 points of damage!"

The fairy fired a ball of light that struck Johnny in the chest.

(Sissy: 2,700LP / Johnny: 3,850LP)  
This is going to hurt you! Lets do it. Athena, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it struck the captain and he was blown to pieces.

Sissy laughed and replied, "Since your tokens have 0 DEF, this is going to hurt alot! Goryu, attack!"

The fairy fired a beam of light and it struck 1 of the tokens, blowing it to bits.

(Sissy: 2,700LP / Johnny: 950LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "This duel is going to be over soon! Make your final move."

Mary looked at her dad and replied, "Does Johnny have a small chance of wining this duel?"

Stanley sighed and replied, "Maybe. If he can trust his cards and his deck, He'll be fine."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "I now summon my Tuner Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the odd robotic warrior appeared (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "I Play double summon for Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery female appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900 - (1,600/200 - 2,000/200).

Johnny resumed, "I equip my Tuner Warrior with Synchro Boost!"

The warrior began to glow (2,000 - 2,400/200).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Its time for me to show my best Synchro monster! Tuner Warrior and Command Knight...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The two warriors jumped into the sky and vanished.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Come Forth, Colassal Fighter!"

As placed the card onto his disk, A large warrior appeared and it was a tall man wearing somesort of robotic Suit (2,800/1,000).

Sissy then replied, "Wow. But what can it do thats so special?"

Johnny resumed, "This monster gains 100 ATK for every warrior in my graveyard!"

Sissy gasped and replied, "Oh..my."

The warriors fist began to glow (2,800/1,000 - 4,200/1,000).

Sissy gulped and replied, "Thats powerful.."

Johnny laughed and replied, "Indeed it is. Colassal Fighter, attack!"

The warrior went in and punched Athena in the stomach and she gasped and was blown to shards.

(Sissy: 900LP / Johnny: 950LP)

Johnny then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I switch Goryu to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play the Warrior Returning Alive!"

Johnny got back his Marauding Captain.

Johnny resumed, "I now play my captain and I'm bringing forth Dark Blade!"

Suddenly, the war hero appeared (1,200/800) And a dark swordsman appeared next to him (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Colassal Fighter, attack!"

The warrior charged in and punched Goryu and the majestic fairy was blown to shards as well.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Dumamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and the warrior slashed her and she gasped before shattering into shards.

Johnny then replied, "This will wrap up this duel! Captain, attack her directly!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Sissy across her chest with his swords.

(Sissy: 0LP / Johnny: 950LP)

Hank Anchorman laughed and replied, "The winner of this duel and the Porkbelly Duel monsters championship is...JOHNNY TEST!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly (his family was cheering louder then everyone else).

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a red suit and having long grey hair covering one eye came out and next to him was a short chubby man with a round nose and he was wearing a black suit.

Johnny gulped and replied, "Whoa..Maximillion Pegasus."

Sissy gasped and replied, "And thats Chumley Huffington, his highest-paid card maker and Pegasus's best employee."

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Its a pleasure to meet both of you great duelists."

Chumley then replied, "Me and Pegasus were watching the duel and you both dueled great and Johnny..well done."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thanks alot, Chumley. That means alot to me."

Pegasus took a envolope out of his pocket and he smiled and replied, "This has your check for 4,000 dollars and it also has a passcard that'll get you and a friend into Industral Illusions tomarrow. Be there at noon tomarrow and me and Chumley will help you make those 2 special cards you want for your deck."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you for this great offer."

Pegasus smiled and replied, "You deserve it and its no problem at all, Johnny-boy."

Johnny sighed and replied, "I have one more thing to ask you, Pegasus."

Pegasus then replied, "Whats that, young man?"

Johnny then replied, "I want to challenge Chumley tomarrow after I get those cards."

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Johnny, I bet he'll be proud to duel you."

He looked at Chumley and he nodded and replied, "I'll be proud to duel him, sir."

Pegasus nodded and replied, "Allright then. After your cards are created, We'll arrange that duel in the duel arena in the company basement."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Pegasus."

Suddenly, his family was on the field with him.

Pegasus looked at Stanley and replied, "You must be Johnnys father, right?"

Stanley smiled and replied, "Indeed it is. And this of family, My wife Cheryl and these are my twin daughters Susan and Mary and our talking dog Dukey."

Chumley smiled and replied, "Talking dog? Yea, right."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Its true you know."

Pegasus then replied, "Very Intresting. Well until tomarrow, have a good night."

The crowd cheered again.

Pegasus looked at Sissy and he took a monster from his pocket and handied to her and he smiled and replied, "Since you dueled hard until you got here, you deserve this card."

Sissy took the card and she looked at it and replied, "I've never heard of this Synchro monster before."

Pegasus laughed and replied, "Thats because Its one of 8 copies that exist at the moment. We're planning on releasing it in a set sometime this winter."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I'll treasure it forever, Pegasus."

he smiled and he and Chumley left the arena.

Johnny sighed and replied, "That was certainly a pleasure."

--  
Bling Bling Island / 3:30pm

On a island 150 miles southeast of the coast of Flordia was a private island that was home to one of the most evil kid geniuses ever...Bling Bling Boy. the Evil Genius was in his lab, watching what was left of Johnnys duel with Sissy and he turne off very quickly.

He growled and replied, "Its not FAIR! I should of been in the final match, but Sissy crushed me before I can do anything. She did'nt lose any lifepoints or monsters."

Suddenly, his butler came in and he sighed and replied, "You tried your hardest, sir. But she had the better deck."

Bling Bling Sighed and replied, "I know, but I did'nt want to lose."

Bling Bling took a deck of cards he had nearby and he looked through it and he sighed and replied, "My deck is fine..but I still lost to that damned tramp! Why me?"

The Butler sighed and replied, "I Don't know, sir."

The young evil boy sighed and replied, "With that new invention my staff is creating for me, Everyone on this pathetic planet will be sent to the shadowlands which I Designed and will rule with a iron fist."

He begin to laugh evily.

--

Note: Johnnys Mom and Dad never had a first name in the cartoon, So I decided to give both of them a first name of my own creation.

That was a intresting beginning chapter. What is this Shadowlands Bling Bling Boy was talking about? We'll find that out later. In the Next chapter, Johnny is going to duel one of Jadens Best Friends: Chumley. Con he actually beat his Oz Deck? Find out in "Warrior Pride" That will be coming Soon.


	2. Warrior Pride

YuGioH! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 1: Warrior Pride

--  
Test Home / 5:00pm

Johnny was in his room on his bed, looking at the warrior deck that won him the tournement. Dukey was at his desk, going over the deck he'd put together himself. The floor was covered in toys and dirty clothes.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thanks to this deck, I won that tournement."

Dukey looked at him and replied, "You indeed have the best warrior deck in the game, Johnny."

Johnny smiled to his pet and replied, "That is so true, Dukes. Maybe this deck will help me duel the one I've always wanted to duel for years now."

Dukey then replied, "And who might that be?"

Johnny then replied, "I've always wanted to duel Joey Wheeler to a duel. I bet He would give me one tough duel."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thats always been your dream to meet and duel him. He is Yugi Mutos Best Friend."

Johnny then replied, "I already knew that."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Do you know what cards you want them to make?"

Johnny then replied, "Yes I do. Remeber those 2 monster card ideas I had and wrote down?"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I know. Those 2 cards would make your deck even better then ever. Are those the cards you want to them to make for you?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "That was my plan since I won the tournement."

"Dukey, Johnny, DINNER!" Stanleys voice was heard.

Johnny groaned and replied, "Dinner time again."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Lets get it over with."

Johnny placed his deck in his sock drawer and Dukey placed his in the drawer below the sock drawer and they both left and headed downstairs.

--  
Test Home Kitchen / 5:02pm

Johnny and Dukey almost always dreaded dinner time. They were afraid they would have to eat anything that Stanley made.

Johnny took a sniff and replied, "Hey...thats no meatloaf."

Dukey took a smell and replied, "Your right! Thats the smell of a pepperoni and mushroom pizza."

They ran and he was shocked to See that the table had 3 pizza boxes on it and each of the boxes said Porky's Pizza on it and all of his family (except Cheryl) was sitting around the table.

Johnny then replied, "Whats all of this for?"

Stanley smiled and replied, "We were so proud of your duel today, Sport, that we decided to have pizza instead of my meatloaf suprise."

Susan smiled and replied, "That was a great duel today, Johnny."

Mary nodded and replied, "Your deck is great. You dueled so well today."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, everyone."

He sat down at the table and then his mother came into the kitchen with a small blue box with a red bow on it and he gave it to Johnny and she smiled and replied, "Me and your father think you deserve these cards, son."

He took the box and opened up and inside were two rare warrior monsters.

Johnny then replied, "YEA! I've been looking everywhere for these cards! Thank you so much."

Stanley then replied, "You deserve those cards. We have to look all over porkbelly for them, but its worth it after seeing you kick Sissys butt."

Cheryl then replied, "So enjoy your two new cards, son."

Johnny placed the cards back into the box and he placed them under his chair and his father served him a plate with 2 slices as well as a glass of root beer and he smiled and replied, "Thanks, dad."

Stanley smiled and replied, "Anytime, sport."

--  
Bling Bling Island / 6:30pm

Bling Bling Boy was checking over his deck one last time before he'd challenged Susan Test to a duel. His servant was watching from behind him.

Bling Bling Laughed and replied, "With this deck, I'll win my duel against her and she'll have no choice to go on a date with me for sure!"

His servant then replied, "With that deck of yours, you'll get the date you've always wanted, sir."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Good sir, I Think you're right."

Suddenly, a tall man in a white lab coat came into the room and replied, "Master Bling Bling."

Bling Bling turned to him and replied, "What is it, Silverson?"

Silverson then replied, "The Shadowland Project is about 50 percent completed sir. We need at least 2 more days before we can launch the program, sir."

Bling Bling then replied, "Noted. When its done, let me know right away."

He nodded and left the arena.

His servant looked at him and replied, "What is this Shadowlands project you've been working for the last month and a half?"

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Lets just say It's a new world that will replace the current world where I'll rule."

Suddenly, a tall man in a expensive 3 piece buisness suit came in and he had a duel disk on his arm and he was holding a briefcase. He had Black and Gray hair and he was wearing a red tie as well.

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Scott Thomas, So nice to fianlly meet you, sir."

Scott then replied, "Eugene, its a pleasure."

Bling Bling growled and replied, "Its BLING BLING..."

He looked at his not-so Happy look and he gulped and replied, "Call me by my real name if you prefer."

Scott then replied, "I presume my project is still on track for being completed soon, right?"

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Yes, Scott."

He nodded and replied, "Good. I'll be checking on you when this project when its done with."

He turned around and left the room.

Bling Blings servant looked at him and replied, "Who is he?"

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Scott Thomas. He used to Work for Gozaburo Kaiba when he ran to the company. He was in charge of marketing the weapons that Nezbitt built for him before Seto Kaiba Took over. Ever since he was let go by Seto Kaiba, He hasen't been seen since then. About 3 years ago, Yugi Muto and his group were once asked to help a video game project that was named Falsebound World That Scott and his loyal employee Isono were working on. While Yugi Muto and his friends were in it, something happened and he and his friends were trapped in it and so Was Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba. Somehow, Yugi Muto and his friends escaped before the Warehouse the game was being tested blew up in a large explosion. Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba said they had to battle a serious Buisnessman that was Named Scott. After the warehouse that the game was being tested in was destroyed in a fire, Isono and Scott were never seen again. Last month, I Decided to look for them and it costed me a lot of cash to find them, but It was worth to finally find them. they were living In Shanghai, China for the longest time. At the time, they were walking on a project they nicknamed Shadowland. I Decided to help them out. So they came with me and they been living on the island ever since. If this project is successful as he says it will, He'll rule the kingdom and I'll be at his side helping him."

The servant sighed and replied, "Intresting story, sir."

Bling Bling Sighed and replied, "Its all true, Preston. I'm ready to get some dinner now."

Preston then replied, "Follow me then, sir."

They headed out.

-  
June 9th, 2009

Outside of Industral Illusions (Montana Site) / 11:45am

Johnny was outside, wearing his favorite outfit and he had a notebook in one hand and his duel disk was on his other arm. Dukey was by his side and he had a duel disk on his arm as well.

Dukey looked at Johnny and replied, "Are you ready for this, Johnny?"

He nodded to his dog and replied, "This a dream come true for me."

They nodded back to each other and they walked to the front door and Chumley was standing right there.

Chumley smiled and replied, "Ready for this, Johnny?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "As ready As I'll ever be, Chumley."

Chumley then replied, "Lets head inside then."

Everyone entered the building.

-  
Industral Illusions / 5th Floor: Card Creations Meeting Room / 12:00pm

Johnny was with Chumley and Pegasus in a private meeting room, discussing Johnnys new cards.

Pegasus then replied, "So, do you have 2 card ideas in mind and the images for your new cards, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Its in my notebook, sir. We had a card design contest held in our school and my ideas won with flying colors."

Chumley then replied, "Wow, congratulations."

Johnny opened his notebook and he turned to the page his ideas were on and he handied the book to Pegasus and he looked it over.

Johnny then replird, "So..what you think, sir?"

Pegasus sat the book down and he smiled and replied, "Those ideas of yours were creative and clever and I liked it!"

Johnny then replied, "How long will it take?"

Pegasus smiled and replied, "About 45 minutes, son. We ordered pizza sandwiches for lunch for all of us."

Chumley smiled and replied, "Those cards are impressive. I'll be proud to make the images for you, Johnny."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for everyone, guys."

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Hey, you deserve these cards, Johnny."

--  
Bling Bling Island / 12:15pm

Bling Bling was in his room, looking over his deck one last time.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "With this deck, I'll cream Susan in a duel and she'll have to go on a date with me!"

Preston then replied, "Very good job, sir."

Bling Bling looked at him and replied, "Thank you, Preston. Whens lunch going to be here?"

Preston took out a small gold pocket watch and he looked at it and replied, "In about 15 more minutes, sir."

Bling Bling nodded and replied, "Okay, thank you."

He looked at his deck and replied, "Soon you'll be all mine, Susan Test!"

He began to laugh hard.

--  
Meeting Room / 1:30pm

Johnny and Dukey were in the meeting room, waiting for the two cards Johnny wanted to be finished. Dukey noticed that Chumley did not have a duel disk on his arm.

Suddenly, Pegasus and Chumley came in and Pegasus hold a glass case with Johnnys two new cards in it and he handied it to him and he smiled and replied, "Here are your cards, Johnny boy!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pegasus then replied, "Do you need a minute to work on your deck for your duel against Chumley, Johnny?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, I need at least 10 minutes."

Pegasus then replied, "All right then. Meet me on the first floor. Chumley we'll wait for you there and I'll startup the duel arena. You'll get a thrill of what the duel will be like."

Dukey looked puzzled and replied, "Whats that mean?"

Pegasus smiled and replied, "You'll both see soon enough."

They both giggled as they left the room and closed the door.

Johnny looked at his two new cards and he smiled and replied, "Sweetness! My ideas fianlly came true!, YEA!"

Dukey then replied, "Are you going to use those cards in your deck?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Of, course I am, Dukes!"

Dukey then replied, "I'll leave to, so I can't see your cards in your deck."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thanks a bunch, old pal!"

Dukey nodded to his owner and left the room as well.

Johnny looked at the two cards again and he smiled and replied, "Well, time to get to work!"

--  
Industral Illusions Basement / 1:45pm

Johnny got out of the elevator and he noticed that was no arena...except for two duel stations that were being used at Kaibaland in Domino City, Japan.

Johnny then replied, "Wow...did'nt see that coming."

Chumley then replied, "Pegasus thought we'd have a duel with out using our duel disks and with a chair as well.

Johnny smiled and repleid, "This will be so cool! Lets do it!"

Johnny ran to the right side of the arena and Chumley walked to the arena. Johnny placed his Extra Deck on one spot and his regular deck on another spot and the station started up and Chumley did the same.

Chumley smiled and replied, "Ready for this, Johnny?"

Johnny then replied, "Chumley, I was born ready!"

"Game on!", They both shouted.

(Chumley: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Johnny then replied, "You can start if you want to."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "In fact, I will start. I Set a monster in facedown defense mode and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged in a small beast appeared on the card (1,000/300) and the knight slashed it and it shattered into pixels.

Chumley resumed, "That was my Hyena. When its destroyed, I Can special summon a couple of more of them from my deck!"

Suddenly, 2 more facedown cards appeared on the field.

Johnny then replied, "Okay then. My turn is now over."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my 2 other hyenas for my Big Koala!"

Suddenly, The large blue koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Johnny gulped and replied, "This might hurt a bit."

Dukey then replied, "Go, Koala!"

Johnny looked at him and replied, "Whos side are you on anyway?"

Dukey gulped and replied, "Yours..of course."

Chumley sighed and replied, "Lets do it. Koala, attack!"

The beast charged in and with one punch of its fist, the warrior was blown to pieces.

(Chumley: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

Chumley then replied, "Take that, Johnny! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, Flame Swordsmans blue flamed brother appeared (1,800/1,600).

Chumley smiled and replied, "Good attempt, but my warrior is stronger."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I knew that. I play the spell card, Shrink!"

The Koala began to shrink (2,700/2,000 - 1,350/2,000).

Chumley gulped and replied, "This is not good.."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the Koala in the chest and it groaned in pain before exploding into shards.

(Chumley: 7,650LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! That'll end my turn."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Field Commander Rahz!"

As he sat the card down, the aged warrior appeared (1,600/1,200).

He took his deck out and he found a card that he wanted and he placed it on top of the deck.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior charged in and Des Kangaroo appeared (1,500/1,700) and the swordsman fired a wave of blue flames and the small animal was incenarated in the wave.

Johnny resumed, "Rahz, attack directly!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Chumley.

(Chumley: 6,050LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

Johnny resumed, "Take that, Chum. Make your move now."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Berserk Gorilla!"

As he sat the card, the angry ape appeared (2,000/1,000).

Chumley resumed, "Lets do it. Gorilla, attack!"

The beast charged and punched the aged warrior in the stomach and he collasped onto the ground and exploded into shards.

(Chumley: 6,050LP / Johnny: 6,700LP)

Chumley and that is that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and that is all I can do."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Des Wombat in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a small beast appeared (1,600/300).

Chumley resumed, "Lets do it. Gorilla, attack!"

The beast went in and slugged the warrior in the stomach and he was blown to pixels.

Johnny then replied, "When Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, I can special summon his brother Flame Swordsman from my Extra Deck!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, Joey Wheelers Favorite warrior appeared with its red flame burning blade (1,800/1,600).

Chumley sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn by playing soul of the Pure."

He began to glow.

(Chumley: 6,850LP / Johnny: 6,700LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and the swordsman began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I now equip Command Knight with Lucky Iron Axe!"

Suddenly, a long axe appeared in her hands (1,600/1,900 - 2,100/1,900).

Pegasus smiled and replied, "The boy loves his equip cards."

Dukey looked at him and replied, "Mr. Pegasus, you'd be suprised of how many equip cards he has in his deck."

Johnny resumed,"Lets do it. Flame Swordsman, attack that mad ape!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the angry beast across the chest and it shrieked in pain before shattering into pixels.

Johnny resumed, "Command Knight, your turn!"

The warrior charged in and cut the small beast in two with its axe. the pieces shattered into shards.

(Chumley: 6,250LP / Johnny: 6,700LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I end with facedown card."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and I set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and My knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Chumley smiled and replied, "Not this time! I activate Mirror Force!"

The knight swung its axe and it struck the mirror and she and the swordsman were blown to pieces.

Johnny growled and replied, "Rats! I have nothing else to do."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

Suddenly, a Des Koala appeared (1,100/1,800).

Chumley smiled and replied, "Since you have 2 cards in your hand, you lose 800 lifepoints!"

(Chumley: 6,250LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

Chumley resumed, "I now summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked beast-warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Chumley then replied, "This card goes with my beasts! Vorse Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and it was cut in half by the fiends blade.

Johnny took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Chumley resumed, "Koala, attack him directly!"

The beast went in and slashed Johnny across the chest.

(Chumley: 6,250LP / Johnny: 4,800LP)

Chumley smiled and replied, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Pegasus then replied, "He must of drawn a good card."

Dukey nodded and replied, "He really must of."

Johnny laughed and replied, "You better believe it! I Summon the Red Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a long blade and a small red shield appeared (1,500/0).

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thats one of his new cards!"

Pegasus then replied, "It was a honor to make that card and the other one as well."

Johnny resumed, "I Now play Double summon to bring for my Captain and I can't use his ability right now."

Suddenly, the captain appeared (1,200/800).

Chumley gulped and replied, "I know whats going to happen!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Then I'll do it then! Marauding Captain, The Red Knight...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The warriors pointed their swords towards Chumley side of the field and then they both vanished.

Johnny then replied, "Now Come forth, War Master Freed!"

As he sat the card down on his disk, Freed appeared and he was covered in silver armor and he had a longer blade as well (2,500/2,200).

Johnny looked a his new warrior and he smiled and replied, "He looks AWESOME!"

Chumley then replied, "I have to admit that he does look cool."

Johnny resumed, "I know he does. By the way, When my Red Knight is used in a warrior synchro summon, I Regain 800 lifepoints."

He began to glow red for only a second.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do this! War Master Freed, attack that koala with Sword of legends!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the koala and it fell on its back and then it burst into shards.

(Chumley: 4,850LP / Johnny: 5,600LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I switch my raider to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and that'll complete my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Freeds ability. I can pay 500 lifepoints to add a level 4 or less warrior from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and then he found a card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

(Chumley: 4,850LP / Johnny: 5,100LP)

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Musclar Warrior appeared with his longsword (1,700/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The warrior charged in and he slashed the wicked beast with his sword and it roared before exploding into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a kangaroo with punching gloves appeared on the card (800/700) and the warrior slashed it and was blown to pixels.

The Warrior suddenly knelt.

Chumley smiled and replied, "Any monster that attacks my kangaroo champ goes right into defense mode."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Yes, I already knew that. Its your turn now."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Play Koala March!"

Suddenly, 2 koalas appeared on the field (1,100/1,800 x2).

Chumley resumed, "I Tribute both of them for My Behemoth, King of all Animals!"

As the two small beasts vanished, a larger beast with purple skin and sharp claws appeared (2,700/1,500).

Chumley resumed, "When he's summoned, I Can get back up two beasts cause I tribute him with two monsters."

He got back his Big Koala and his Des Kangaroo.

Chumley resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack!"

The beast charged in and punched the master and he was blown to pixels.

(Chumley: 4,850LP / 4,900LP)

Johnny only sighed as he placed the card into his graveyard.

Chumley sighed and replied, "That should of been hard to watch."

Johnny nodded and replied, "It was..But'll I'll get over it."

Chumley then replied, "Okay then. Its your turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and this turn."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Des Kangaroo."

As he sat the card down, the green kangaroo appeared (1,500/1,700).

Chumley resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack."

The beast charged in and slammed its fist into the warrior and he shattered into shards.

Chumley resumed, "Lets do it. Des Kangaroo, your turn."

The beast charged in a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and the beast punched it and the jar was smashed to pieces.

Chumley discard his 2 cards and Johnny discarded only 1 card and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Chumley smiled and replied, "Where'd you get a card that rare?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I saved up alot of money to get it. It took me 3 months to save up enough money to get it."

Chumley nodded and replied, "Well done, Johnny. My turn is over."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Special summon a monster known as the Green Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with green armor and no weapon appeared (0/0).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Since I special summon him with his effect, you can special summon from your graveyard."

Chumley sighed as Big Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Johnny resumed, "If I discard a warrior type monster, he can be used as two tributes and If I Discard 2 warriors from my hand to the graveyard, he can be used as 3 tributes for a warrior."

Chumley gulped and replied, "3 tributes? You don't mean.."

Johnny smiled and replied, "You better believe it!"

He discarded his Tuner Warrior and a Little Winguard to his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I now offer my 3-tribute Green knight for one of my decks stars!"

The warrior vanished and a tall musclar warrior appeared with a long blade (2,800/1,400).

Johnny then replied, "Meet the Mighty Gilford the Lightning! Since my knight was 3 tributes, all of your monsters go boom!"

The warrior fired a wave of lightning and all 3 of Chumleys beasts were blasted into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Since your defenseless now! Attack!"

The Warrior charged and slashed Chumley across the chest.

(Chumley: 2,050LP /Johnny: 4,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of avarice."

He took his two Des Koalas, Big Koala, Des Kangaroo and his Behemoth and he shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Chumley resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card and 1 monster facedown as well."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play my avarice card as well."

He took his Red Knight, Tuner Warrior, Gearfried, Blue Flame Swordsman and his Grepher and he shuffled the cards into his deck.

Johnny resumed, "I set a monster facdeown and Gilford, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a small mole holding a branch of eucalyptus leaves appeared on the card (1,000/1,300) and the warrior fired a wave of electricty and it struck the mole, blowing it to shards.

Chumley then replied, "That was my Eucalyptus mole you crushed. When its destroyed in battle, I can special summon any Koala monster from my deck and I Chain my monsters destruction to my facedown card, Animal Trail. This card can only be used when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I can add any beast from my deck to my hand."

Suddenly, A Big Koala appeared (2,700/2,000) and then Chumley took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it in his disk.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is now complete."

Chumley drew a crd and replied, "I Play fusion Sage!"

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and then reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Johnny gulped and replied, "Polymerization? This is'nt good."

Chumley then replied, "you know whats about to happen do you? I play polymerization to fuse my Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand!"

The kangaroo appeared and merged and the ending result was a huge green-skinned beast with punching gloves and sneakers (4,200/3,700).

Chumley laughed and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, Master Of Oz!"

Johnny turned a bit pale as he stared at the large beast.

Dukey gulped and replied, "4,200 ATK? Whoa!"

Pegasus then replied, "Its the most powerful beast monster in duel monsters."

Chumley resumed, "Lets do it. Oz, attack!"

The beast swung his fist and it struck the warrior in the stomach and he groaned and shattered into electrified pixels.

(Chumley: 2,050LP /Johnny: 3,500LP)

Chumley laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 card and he took two of them (Which Were Fusion Murasame Blade and Lightning Blade) and he placed them into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn now."

Chumley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angered minotaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

Chumley resumed, "As long as he remains on the field, My beasts and Beast-Warriors get a trample ability!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "Now THAT will hurt me alot."

The Large Beast swung his fist and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the beast flattened the rat with its large fist.

(Chumley: 2,050LP / Johnny: 750LP)

A 3rd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Chumley resumed, "Ox, attack!"

The beast went in and sliced the 2nd rat in two with its axe.

Suddenly, A warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared (1,100/1,200).

(Chumley: 2,050LP / Johnny: 450LP)

Chumley sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is now over."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Equip my warrior with the equip spell card, Grade Sword."

The warrior ladys sword grew longer (1,100/1,200 - 1,400/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "This equip card can only be equipped to a warrior. the monster gains 300 ATK and it can used as two tributes for a warrior-type monster. I Can tribute my warrior for my Gilford the Legend!"

As the warrior vanished, a warrior a large blade appeared (2,600/2,000).

Johnny then replied, "His ability is that he can be equip all warriors or just himself with every equip in my graveyard! I equip my warrior with Lucky Iron Axe, Fusion Murasame Blade and Lightning Blade!"

The 3 weapons appeared and were absorbed into the sword and it grew longer and larger (4,200/2,000 - 4,700/2,000).

Johnny then replied, "Next I play monster reborn!"

Blue Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, attack his Ox!"

The warrior went in and slashed the beast across the chest and it burst into shards.

(Chumley: 1,950LP / Johnny: 450LP).

Johnny resumed, "This ends now. I now transfer all of swordsmans attack to my warrior."

The Swordsman began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 0/1,600) (4,700/2,000 - 6,500/2,000).

Chumley sighed and replied, "You did it, Johnny! Now end this duel."

Johnny laughed and replied, "Okay then! Gilford, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the Beast across the chest and it gave a loud groan before exploding into green shards.

(Chumley: 0LP / Johnny: 450LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "And that wraps up the duel!"

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Great Duel, you two?"

The duelists came out and walked to Pegasus and Johnny smiled and replied, "Thanks for use of this arena."

Pegasus then replied, "Its no problem at all."

Johnny then replied, "Can I get a hold of you somehow if I want to challenge you to a duel, sir?"

Pegasus then replied, "Sure. I'll give my work number here And If want to duel me, I'll let everyone here know that you want to duel me."

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "I thought the main HQ of your company was in Orlando."

Pegasus then replied, "I have a team of staff that'll watch that place until I decide to return."

Chumley then replied, "What'd you think of your new cards?"

Johnny then replied, "Those cards made my deck even better, thanks again!"

Pegasus smiled and replied, "You are are so welcome, son."

--  
Cards made be me & others

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

You can reduce this card's ATK by any amount, to have another face-up monster gain equal ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Graveyard or your Extra Deck.

Note: This card was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "Fightning For a Friend (Part 4)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Koala March / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster and 1 monster from your hand with the same card name.  
Note: this card was used by Chumley in the Yugioh GX Episode "Family Buisness". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Eucalyptus Mole

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this Monster is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one Monster that has the word "Koala" in its name from your hand or deck.

Animal Trail / Normal Trap Card

You can activate this card when a Monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Search your deck for one Beast-Type Monster and add it to your hand.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Chumley in the Yugioh GX episode "Manga Chum Laude". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Grade Sword / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster is Tributed to Tribute Summon a Warrior-Type monster, you can treat the equipped monster as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon.

Note: this card was used by Reggie in the Yugioh GX episode "Champion or Chazz-been". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

The Green Knight

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/2 Stars

You may treat the Normal Summon of this card as a Special Summon. If you select Special Summon, your opponent may select a Monster from his/her Graveyard and Special Summon the Monster to the field. This card cannot be Special Summoned by any means other than its own effect. If this card is offered as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, you may discard one Warrior-Type Monster from your hand to treat this card as two Monsters for the conditions of the Tribute, OR discard two Warrior-Type Monsters from your hand to treat this card as three Monsters for the conditions of the Tribute.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

The Red Knight

Warrior/Tuner/Fire/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 0/3 Stars

If this card is used to Synchro Summon a Warrior-Type Synchro monster, You regain 800 lifepoints.

War Master Freed

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/6 Stars

Tuner Monster - 1 or Non-Tuner Warrior monsters

Once Per turn, You can pay 500 lifepoints to add 1 Level 4 or Lower warrior monster from your deck to your hand and then your deck is reshuffled. This card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets spell cards.

That was a great duel. In the Next Chapter, Mary gets kidnapped and the Test family goes to find and it leads to one certain person: Bling Bling Boy. Can Susans deck of great machines be able to stomp Bling Bling boys deck? Find out in "Blinged Out" and it will be coming soon.


	3. Blinged Out

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 2: Blinged Out

--  
Test Home / 3:30pm

The test family was in the Kitchen, talking to Johnny about his win against Chumley.

Cheryl smiled and replied, "Once again, you dueled really good, son."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, mom. Me and my warriors kicked alot of butt today and They always will help me in any duel."

Stanley nodded and replied, "Is it true you can call up Pegasus if you want to duel him?"

Johnny nodded nad replied, "That is true."

Dukey then replied, "My deck is ready to go. Who can I Try it on?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I pass. I want to work on some more."

Susan then replied, "Our duelbots are almost done. When they're ready to duel with, you can duel one of them if you want to."

Dukey smiled and replied, "That'll be cool, Susan."

Mary then replied, "It'll be at least 2 more days before they'll be done."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay."

Mary looked at her sister and replied, "Is your deck ready to go?"

Susan smiled and replied, "I just added a couple of new cards to it last week, so its indeed ready to go."

Mary then replied, "Good. How about a duel later on tonight?"

Susan nodded and replied, "Sis, It will be a honor to duel you."

Stanley sighed and replied, "Those are the best kids I've ever raised."

Johnny gave him a wierd look,

Stanley sighed and replied, "I Meant you to, Sport."

Johnny only sighed at what he said.

--  
Bling Bling Island HQ / 5:00pm

Bling Bling Boy was in a meeting room, going over his deck one last time and his Servant was making him some hot chocolate.

He laughed and replied, "With this new deck of mine, It'll be the best one ever."

Preston then replied, "Did you add those cards I Suggested for your deck, sir?"

He nodded and replied, "Sure did. Those 2 cards will help this deck a whole lot."

Suddenly, they both heard a knocking at the door.

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Who could it be? Come on in!"

The door opened and Scott came into the room.

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "Master Scott? What can I help you with, sir?"

Scott then replied, "We need a plan to get in the Test Girls lab so we can steal some stuff for our own use. They are two smartest people in the world, you know."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "And I'm in love with one of those girls.."

Scott looked at him and replied, "What was that?"

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Oh, nothing, sir."

Scott resumed, "When we get into the lab It'll help our shadowlands project get done much, much quicker."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "I've tried my best and even I myself can't get into their lab. Its nearly impossible to do so."

Scott sighed and replied, "Remeber your cloing device?"

The boy nodded, "The one I've tested on and it did'nt work? It works fine. Why do you ask?"

Scott then replied, "Use it to become their deck and then kidnap one of the girls and then you know the rest of the family will come looking for her and one of them would duel you."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "I'll kidnap Mary with the Gil Clone and when I get to their lab, I'll snatch her with a chain launcher and I'll take her back her and I'll force Susan to duel me. When I Win, I get Susan and their Lab for our own use."

Scott sighed and replied, "That'll work, I guess."

He took two cards out of his pocket and he handed both of them to Bling Bling and he replied, "I have no use of these cards, so take them."

The evil grabbed them and looked at them and he gasped and replied, "Wow! I've looked everywhere for these babies and I could'nt find them! Where'd you get them?"

Scott then replied, "Does it really matter? You have them now. Use them as much as you want to, my friend. Until later, I have to go now."

He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Preston looked at his master and replied, "What cards did you gave you, young master?"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Just a couple of cards that'll make my deck nearly impossible to beat in a duel."

Preston then replied, "That is indeed good news, young master."

The evil genius only nodded.

--  
Test Home (Susan and Marys lab) / 5:30pm

The girls were in the lab, finishing up their duelbot project that they have been working on for about 5 months now.

Susan sighed nad replied, "Hey, sis. Can we put our duel on hold so we can finish this up?"

Mary nodded and replied, "I was about to ask you the something, sis. That'll be fine with me."

Susan then replied, "We're such big geniuses."

Mary laughed and replied, "You got that right, sis!"

--  
Porkbelly park / 6:00pm

In the large beautiful city park, Sissy was dueling a young child that has had a thing for years. She had Dunamis Dark Witch in attack ,mode plus 2 cards facedown and her opponet had only 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and she had 3,000 lifepoints left while her opponet had 2,800 remaining.

the boy drew a card and replied, "Your luck is about run out, toots. I play monster reborn to bring back my Great Angus!"

Suddenly, the angry fire boar appeared (1,800/600).

The boy resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Charcoal inpachi for my Firewing Pegasus!"

As the facedown card vanished, the firery horse appeared with a neigh (2,250/1,800).

Sissy sighed and replied, "Where'd you get that card from, Ethan? Only 15 copies of it exist."

Ethan smiled and replied, "I found it in a card shop in Japan. Lets do it. Pegasus, attack!"

The horse fired a wave of fire and it struck the fairy and she was incenarated in seconds.

Ethan resumed, "Angus, attack her directly!"

The beast charged in an punched her in the stomach.

(Ethan: 2,800LP / Sissy: 750LP)

Ethan laughed and replied, "Take that, toots! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play silent doom!"

Suddenly, the cute 4-winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "I Now summon my Shining Friendship!"

As she sat the card down, the cute-green small fairy appeared (1,300/1,100).

Ethan laughed nad replied, "What can you do with those weaklings?"

Sissy resumed, "I play the spell card, Lightwave tuning."

Ethan looked puzzled and replied, "Say what?"

Sissy sighed and replied, "This spell card lets me select a level 4 or lower monster on my side of the field and it can treated as a tuner monster as long as it remains on the field."

Ethan then replied, "Tuner monsters? You don't have any Synchros in your extra deck!"

She smiled and replied, "Do you recall my duel against Johnny Test, Ethan?"

He gulped and replied, "Yea..Wait that card Pegasus gave you..was it that Synchro?"

She smiled and replied, "We have a winner! Dumanis, Friendship..SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The the fairies floated into the sky and vanished in a burst of light.

Sissy laughed and replied, "Avenging Knight Parshath, I Summon you now!"

As she placed the card onto her disk, Airknight Parshath appeared...but with a longer blade and 2 large beautiful wings (2,600/2,100).

Ethan gulped and replied, "Whoa..impressive."

Sissy then replied, "Glad you like him. Parshath, attack!"

The fairy swung its sword and it struck the horse and it neighed one last time before shattering into pixels.

(Ethan: 2,450LP / Sissy: 750LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Ethan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my beast to defense mode and I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replie,d "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and his facedown (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and blew to pieces.

Sissy then replied, "BTW, My fairy has a trampling ability."

Ethan then replied, "I'll still have lifepoints left if you attack it."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Not If I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly!"

The fairies sword began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 3,300/600).

Ethan gulped and replied, "No..."

Sissy laughed and replied, "This ends now! Parshath, wipe that beast out!"

The fairy swung his sword and it slashed the beast and it burst into shards.

(Ethan: 0LP / Sissy: 750LP)

Ethan fell to his knees and replied, "No..I lost to her?"

Sissy smiled nad replied, "Your fire deck sucks! Came back when your deck gets ANY better, punk!"

He stood and he ran away towards the gate.

Sissy looked at her new Synchro monster and she sighed and replied, "Thank you, Pegasus..."

--  
June 10th, 2009

Test Family Household / 11:00am

Mary Test was in the lab, making last-minute changes to the duelbot before she could try it out. The rest of their family went in to the Porkbelly for mall to shop and she stayed home to finish working on the duelbot.

She picked up a wrench and adjusted a small screw and she tightened it up and she then replied, "Just a few more screws and our duelbot project will fianlly be complete and then me and my sis will be as a popular as Johnny is."

Suddenly, a alarm began to ring.

Mary sighed and replied, "Now who can that be?"

She left the lab in a hurry and she ran to the front door and she opened it and she gasped and replied, "Gil?"

Indeed it was. he was a tall teenaged male with a musclar body and beautiful blonde hair.

The man then replied, "Hey, Mary."

Mary then replied, "You know my name?"

Gil laughed and replied, "Of course I do! I've always liked you more then Susan."

Susan only sighed.

Suddenly, Gil vanished and Bling Bling Boy was behind him.

Mary growled and replied, "Eugene? It was you and Let me guess, Gil was holagraphic image?"

He laughed and replied, "Indeed it was. You'll came with me and Your sister will duel me!"

Mary laughed and replied, "Like THAT will ever happen."

Suddenly, a small red cannon appeared in Bling Bling's hands.

Mary gulped and replied, "Whoa...did'nt see that coming."

She she fired a shot and and she vanished into thin air.

He laughed and replied, "Soon Susan, I'll have you for myself."

He vanished as well.

--  
Test Family House / 3:00pm

The family returned and they got out of the card and Susan then replied, "Wonder if Mary got the project done with."

Johnny then replied, "She's probably almost done with it."

Johnny ran to the door and she found a note.

Cheryl then replied, "Whats that, son?"

Johnny took it and he looked at and replied, "Its from Bling Bling Boy."

Dukey then replied, "What does it say?"

He began to read it.

Dear Susan and family,

I've kidnapped Mary and took away to my happy island. If you want to save her, Susan must come with her deck and disk and be ready to duel. I have a transporter in your lab and you can use it to get to my island. If you refuse to duel me, You'll never get Mary back. I like foward to dueling you, Susan.

Sincerely,

Bling Bling Boy.

Stanley then replied, "That brat!"

Johnny then replied, "He's not getting away with this."

Susan then replied, "When I dueled him before, I wiped him out. So I'm ready crush him and get my sis back."

The Family ran into the house.

--  
Bling Bling Island (Dueling Area) / 3:35pm

Bling Bling Boys arena was large and clean and ready to duel in. Bling Bling Boy had his disk on his arm, including his deck. Mary was in a large black cage with diamond-like metal bars that nothing could break them.

Bling Bling Boy looked at his prisoner and replied, "I doubt your sister will come, Mary."

Mary stuck her tongue at him and replied, "She'll came to save me, just you wait. What do you want from us anyway?"

Bling Bling then replied, "I want a date with your sister and I want stuff from your lab as well."

Mary laughed and replied, "Not a chance, dork."

Suddenly, the family appeared infront of the evil kid.

Bling Bling boy smiled and replied, "Susan, my sweet. Welcome to my dueling arena.

Susan growled and replied, "Just shut and duel me, creep!"

Bling Bling smile dnad replied, "As you wish, my sweet. If you win, You get Mary back and If I Win, I Get a date with you and everything in your lab will be mine."

Susan then replied, "Deal. You'll never beat me."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!, Both duelists shouted.

(Bling Bling: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Bling Bling then replied, "You first, my dear."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Whatever you say, Eugene. I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling Drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a large bug appeared (1,800/1,700).

Susan then replied, "Insect deck?"

The evil one nodded.

Johnny then replied, "This is a new deck."

Stanley then replied, "Those kinds of decks can be tricky."

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Bug, attack!"

The bug flew in and slashed the facedown card and a small fiendish treasure chest with teeth appeared (100/100) and the bug slashed it and it shattered into pixels.

Susan laughed and replied, "That was my Dark Mimic LV1, Now I Can draw a card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is over."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechancialchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. My machine, attack!"

The machine charged in and it stabbed the bug with its prod and it screeched before shattering into pixels.

(Bling Bling: 7,950LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the machine and it sparked and blew to pieces.

(Bling Bling: 7,950LP / Susan: 7,950LP)

The evil boy laughed nad replied, "This duel is too easy! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and also set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Summon another knight."

As he sat the card down, another mantis warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

The boy resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The mantis flew in and a Battle Footballer appeared (1,000/2,100) and the bug retreated to his side of the field.

(Bling Bling: 7,750LP / Susan: 7,950LP)

Bling Bling growled and replied, "You lucked out. Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my footballer for my Machine King!"

As the machine football player vanished, the king machine appeared (2,200/2,000 2,300/2,000).

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Machine King, attack one his knights!"

The machine aimed its fist and fired it and it struck the mantis warrior, blowing it to pieces.

(Bling Bling: 7,350LP / Susan: 7,950LP)

Johnny laughed nad replied, "Oh, yeah!"

Mary then replied, "Beat this punk, sis!"

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and I set 1 more facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my X - Head Cannon!"

As she sat the card down, the cannon turret appeared (1,800/1,500) and the kings ATK rose (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the bug, blowing it to bits.

Susan resumed, "Cannon, attack his facedown card."

The cannon fired its shot and a worm with needles coming out of its body appeared (750/600) and it was blown to pieces when struck by the machines ATK.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "That was my Needle Worm! You lose the top 5 cards from your deck!"

She took the top 5 cards (Which were 3 monsters and 1 spell and 1 trap card) and she placed them into his graveyard.

Susan sighed and replied, "Curse your darn worm! My turn is now over."

Bling Bling Drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Chainsaw Insect!"

As he sat the card down, a bug with chainsaw-like mandibles appeared (2,400/0).

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Insect, attack!"

The machine charged and it sawed right through the cannon and it exploded into pixels.

Susan Drew a card from her deck.

(Bling Bling: 7,350LP / Susan: 7,350LP)

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "We are now tied! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I switch my machine to defense mode and thats my turn."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Summon The Mighty Megastag Beetle!"

As he sat the card down, a large black beetle with two large horns appeared (1,800/1,500).

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Forest!"

As he placed the card into his slot and it closed, the forest appeared and the insects began to shake (2,400/0 - 2,600/200) (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,700).

Bling Bling resumed, "I activate my beetles ability, But Removing 1 insect from my graveyard from play, It gains 600 ATK until my battle phase is over."

He took out his Needle Worm and placed it in his shirt pocket and then the bug began to glow (2,000/1,700 - 2,600/1,700).

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Beetle, attack the king now!"

The bug charged in and slammed its horns into the machine and it sparked and exploded into metal shards.

Bling Bling Resumed, "Insect, attack!"

The bug charged in and a Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) and the bug went in and slashed it in half.

Susan quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Broken Blocker! Now since my monster had more DEF then ATK when it was destroyed, I Can special summon 2 of the destroyed monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, two more Mighty Guards appeared and knelt (500/1,200 x2).

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "This is getting way too easy! Make your move now, my dear."

The Bugs ATK returned to normal.

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my guards for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the two guards vanished, the Ultimate machine appeared (2,700/1,500).

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "Oh, my.."

Susan then replied, "I activate mystical space typhoon!"

The stoem began and the each of the trees was uprooted and the grass vanished as well (2,600/200 - 2,400/200) (2,000/1,700 - 1,800/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the beetle was oblitarated.

(Bling Bling: 6,450LP / Susan: 7,350LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I switch my bug to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats it for me."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon one of my favorite monsters! Meet the mighty Nanobreaker!"

As he sat the card down, the female android appeared (1,600/1,800) and the kings ATK went up (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets Lets do it. Nanobreaker, attack!"

The android went in and slashed the bug and it shattered into shards.

Susan resumed, "King, attack!"

The machine fired another barrage of missles and a bug with sharp claws and teeth appeared (450/600) and it was blown to bits by the attack. suddenly, the bug returned and slashed the machine and it sparked and then it burst into shards.

Susan growled and replied, "Darn your Man-eater bugs! I have nothing else to do this turn."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Nanobreaker, attack!"

The machine went in and a large green mantis appeared (1,400/900) and the machine cleaved it in two. the pieces shattered into shards.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "That was my Flying Kamikari #1! When its destroyed, I can summon any wind monster from my deck and I choose another Kamakari."

A 2nd mantis appeared (1,400/900).

Susan sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I tribute my kamikari for my Saber Beetle!"

As the mantis vanished, a large beetle with a big horn appeared (2,400/600).

Bling Bling resumed, "I now remove 1 more bug from play to summon my Atzekipede the worm warrior!"

As he took his Man-Eater bug and placed it in his shirt pocket, a large and long green worm appeared (1,900/800).

Lets do it. Beetle, attack!"

The large bug went in and slammed its horn into the android and it exploded into shards.

(Bling Bling: 6,450LP / Susan: 6,550LP)

Bling Bling resumed, "My Worm Warrior, attack!"

The worm charged in and a old mechincal angel appeared on the card (0/2,000) and the worm slammed its head into it and it retreated back to his masters side of the field.

Bling Bling then replied, "What the..?"

Susan then replied, "That was my Robotic Angel you attacked. I added two copies of it for my deck last week."

(Bling Bling: 6,350LP / Susan: 6,550LP)

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Whatever. My turn is now over."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down."

She discarded a Machine Conversion Factory to his graveyard.

Susan resumed, "I Bring forth my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As she placed the card onto her disk, A large Reptile covered with metal skin and armor appeared (2,500/1,600).

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "No way..."

Johnny then replied, "Its her second-best monster!"

Mary smiled and replied, "And to think I find that card in a baseball field a couple blocks away from my house."

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Worm now!"

The Worm went in and slashed the large centipede-like worm and it screeched in pain before it burst into green shards.

(Bling Bling: 5,750LP / Susan: 6,550LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her Mechancialchaser, Machine King, Nanobreaker, Perfect Machine King and a Z - Metal Tank (Which was discard for the effect of Needle worm) and she shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Susan resumed, "I Summon Nanobreaker yet again!"

As he sat the card down, the female android appeared again (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber-Tech, attack!"

The machine went in and slashed the large bug and it shattered into pixels.

(Bling Bling: 5,650LP / Susan: 6,550LP)

Susan resumed, "Nanobreaker, attack!"

The machine went in and a archanid with dragonfly wings and a barbed tail appeared on the card (1,500/1,200) and the android slashed it and it shattered into shards.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "That was my Flying Scorpion, my dear. When its destroyed in battle, I can special summon any insect from my graveyard and I choose a Saber Beetle."

The large beetle appeared again (2,400/600).

Susan sighed and replied "Whatever you say, Eugene. My turn is over now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Will now summon my best monster!"

Susan sighed and replied, "Your Doom Dozer?"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "That little buggy? Not a chance! I activate the ritual spell card, Rise of the Scorpion King!"

Suddenly, a large golden scorpion statue appeared behind the beetle.

Mary then replied, "No way.."

Johnny then replied, "Only 5 copies of that ritual card and 5 copies of the ritual monster that goes with it exist! How'd he get it?"

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Lets just say I got it from a great friend. I offer my Saber Beetle and a Flying Kamkari #1 from my hand."

A mantis appeared and both insects were absorbed into the scorpion statue.

Bling Bling resumed, "Now come Forth, Scorpion King!"

As the statue vanished and as he placed a card on this disk, a huge musclar man with the body of a scorpion appeared (2,800/2,500).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa..."

Susan then replied, "Its huge.."

Bling Bling resumed, "I play pot of avarice."

He took his Flying Scorpion, Saber Beetle, Insect Knight, Flying Kamikari #1 and 1 Neo bug and he shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new cards.

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Scorpion King, attack!"

The King went in and grabbed the female android with its claw and with one hard squeeze, the machine was smashed to pieces.

(Bling Bling: 5,650LP / Susan: 4,550LP)

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "When my king destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the monsters level times 200. Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I switch my gator to defense mode and thats my turn."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I summon my Arsenal Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a bug holding a sword appeared (2,000/2,000).

Johnny then replied, "Wow. That card has not been used as much."

Cheryl then replied, "I don't see why not. Its a powerful monster."

Mary then replied, "The catch with that card is if there are no other insects, its ATK & DEF are halved."

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Arsenal Bug, attack!"

The bug flew in and slashed the cyber gator and it exploded into shards.

Bling Bling resumed, "Attack her angel now!"

The king charged in and grabbed the robotic angel by its claw and it was smashed to pieces as well.

(Bling Bling: 5,650LP / Susan: 3,750LP)

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "This duel will be over soon! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechancialchaser!"

As she sat the card down, another many-arm machine appeared (1,850/800).

Susan resumed, "I Play Double Attack."

She discarded a Machine King to her graveyard.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "It can attack twice, but its weaker."

Susan then replied, "I play the spell card, Limitor Removal!"

The machine began to glow (1,850/800 - 3,700/800).

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "No.."

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Chaser, attack them both!"

The machine charged in and stabbed the king in the chest with the prod and then it slashed its chest with its blade arm and as the machine took its prod arm, the king roared before it burst into shards.

The bug became weaker (2,000/2,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Susan resumed, "Now attack that bug!"

The machine went in and jammed its prod into the machine and it exploded into shards as well.

(Bling Bling: 2,050LP / Susan: 3,750LP)

Bling Bling groaned and replied, "My best monster..crushed by my own true love? No!"

Susan laughed and replied, "Believe or not, Eugene! My turn is no over."

The machine exploded into pixels.

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I remove Aztekipede and Arsenal Bug So I Can summon my Doom Dozer!"

As he took the two insect monsters out of his graveyard and placed them into his RFP slot, a huge Red Centipede appeared (2,800/2,600).

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her directly!"

The bug went in and slammmed its head into Susan.

(Bling Bling: 2,050LP / Susan: 950LP)

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card from her deck.

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "I have a offer for you, Susan."

Susan then replied, "What is now, Bling Bling Boy?"

Suddenly, Preston came in with a small black suitcase and he handied it to Bling Bling Boy and he opened it and there 3 cards in it: Cyber Dragon, Chimeratech Overdragon and Overload Fusion.

Susan then replied, "Wow, those are rare cards! What do you want for them?"

Bling Bling then replied, "After the duel win or lose, I get to spend 10 minutes in your lab and then I'll leave for good and the cards will always be yours."

Mary then replied, "Sis, no!"

Johnny then replied, "Even if those 3 cards are rare and hard to find, Don't let him in your lab!"

Susan then replied, "Nice Try. Cards or no cards, you'll never enter our lab, boy!"

He closed the case and threw to the aside and he sighed and replied, "Can't say I did'nt offer."

Susan resumed, "I Summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, a small weaker form of Machine King appeared (1,600/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I Play Double summon for my Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

As she placed the card onto her disk, a large dragon-like machine appeared and it had a cannon-like head (1,700/200).

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Those machines are much weaker then my Doom Dozer, my dear."

Susan smiled and replied, "I knew that, but my Twin-Barrel Dragon has a Barrel Dragon-like effect."

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "No way."

Susan then replied, "Yes way! I flip a coin 3 times and if I get two heads, one card of my choosing goes to the graveyard and I choose your Doom Dozer!"

Suddenly, 3 gold coins appeared on the field and the top of the coins had Twin-Barrel Dragons head on them.

Susan then replied, "Wow..did'nt see that coming."

The first coin flipped into the air and it landed heads-up.

Susan then replied, "Come on, 1 more heads!"

the 2nd coin flipped into the air and landied on tails.

Johnny then replied, "If she does'nt get a heads, she'll be in trouble."

Stanley then replied, "You can do, Susan!"

The coin flipped into the air and it landied heads up.

Bling Bling gasped and replied, "NO!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "YEA!"

Susan smiled and replied, "I knew my machine would'nt let me down."

The machine charged up and fired a large laser and it struck the bug and it roared in pain before it exploded into shards.

Susan resumed, "Not to finish you off, Eugene! Machines, attack him directly!"

The machines powered up and both fired a laser and both attacks struck Bling Bling Boy in the chest and he fell onto his rump.

(Bling Bling: 0LP / Susan: 950LP)

Cheryl smiled and replied, "Her machine deck helped her beat him once again."

Johnny laughed and replied, "Great duel, sis!"

Susan pointed to her sisters cage and replied, "Let her go now or we'll tell your mother how you kidnapped her and forced me to duel you for a date!"

He gulped as pointed a remote control to the cage and he pressed a white button and the cage vanished completely and she ran to her family.

Bling Bling growled and replied, "You have'nt seen the last of me, Test family!"

He pointed his Ray gun towards the family and one blast of energy, the family vanished.

Preston sighed and replied, "You tried, but she was the better duelist, sir."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "I know. But I'll make my deck more powerful then even and then I'll crush her in a duel."

He walked to the black case and he opened it and the cards were not in there!

Bling Bling growled and replied, "It must of been Johnny who took those 3 cards when I was releasing Mary."

Preston then replied, "Probably so, sir."

Bling Bling growled and replied, "He'll pay for that little stunt!"

--  
Test Family House (The lab) / 4:35pm

The familly arrived in the lab safe and sound.

Dukey then replied, "That was one intresting duel."

Mary then replied, "Your machine deck is really top notch, sis."

Susan then replied, "Indeed it is, sis. Now I've beatened him 24 times so far and have never lost to him yet."

Johnny took the 3 cards from his pocket and he walked to Susan and he smiled and replied, "You deserve these cards, sis."

Susan took the cards and she replied, "Took them when she wase'nt looking, eh?"

He nodded.

Susan smiled and replied, "Thanks, little bro."

Stanley sighed and replied, "Even though stealing is bad, you do deserve those cards. So, keep them."

Susan smiled and replied, "Yes, dad."

--  
Robotic Angel

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

This Monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle if you have at least one other Monster face-up on your side of the field (damage calculation still applies).

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Flying Scorpion

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,500/1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 Insect-type monster from your graveyard "Except for a Flying Scorpion".

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Megastag Beetle

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/1,500/4 Stars

Once per turn, you can pay remove 1 Insect-Type monster from your graveyard from play to increase this cards ATK by 600 points until the end of your current battle phase.

Rise of the Scorpion King / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Many small and large insects flying around around a golden statue of a scorpion

This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Scorpion King". You must also offer as a Tribute from your hand or deck Monsters whose total Levels equal eight or more.

The Scorpion King

Insect/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/2,500/8 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the ritual spell card "Rise of the Scorpion King". When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponet equal to the level of the monster x 200.

--

Well, Susan has defeated Bling Bling Boy for the 24th time in a duel she got 3 rare cards as well. In the next chapter, the girls finish up the duelbot training project and Dukey is the first one to try it out. What kind of deck does he use and what deck does the machine use? Find out in "Playtime!" that will be coming soon.


	4. Playtime!

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 3: Playtime!

--  
Test Family lab / 7:00pm

Susan was at a table in the lab, looking over the 3 cards she'd got from Bling Bling boy. Mary was finishing up on a CD that would be used in the duelbots program.

Susan gave out a deep sigh.

Mary looked at her sister and replied, "Whats up, sis?"

She looked at her sister and replied, "I've always wanted to have Chimeratech and now that I do, I don't think I want to use him just yet."

Mary then replied, "Its your choice as a duelist. What about the Cyber Dragon card. Are you going to use that card in your deck?"

Susan nodded and replied, "My machine deck will more powerful with that card and I'll try to find a couple of more of them to make it more powerful."

Mary took the CD and she walked to where the duelbot was and she found a open slot that was labeled "Insert Duel Program here" and she placed the CD in the slot.

Mary then replied, "If this works, the duelbot should turn on by itsself and We can try it to duel it."

Suddenly, the machine came alive.

"DUELBOT 1 READY FOR DUELING.", the robot announced.

Susan sighed and replied, "We did it. Next week, We'll introduce this machine to the State College And we'll be known for inventing the robot duel machine."

Mary then replied, "Maybe Seto Kaiba and Pegasus will see our machines in action and we'll be famous people in the dueling world. When this duelbot goes noticed, We'll release them around so that any kind of duelist can test their skills out."

Susan then replied, "So true, sis. So True."

--  
Bling Bling Island / 8:30pm

Bling Bling was in the meeting room, awaiting for Scott to come. As usual, Preston was sitting next to him.

Preston then replied, "What do you think he wants now, sir?"

Bling BLing sighed and replied, "Probably to chew me out because I lost the duel and Did'nt gain entry to her lab at all. He'll probably wants those 2 cards back as well."

Preston then replied, "You tried your best to win the duel, sir. Maybe he'll understand that you gave it your all."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Not a chance. When he's angry or upset, its not a good thing at all."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Scott came and a tall man wearing a black suit and sunglasses came on.

Bling Bling gulped as the door behind then shut.

Scott then replied, "Eugene, this is my partner that helped in the Kingdom project, Isono Kujakawi."

Isono then replied, "Its good to finally meet you, Eugene."

Bling Bling shook his hand and replied, "Likewise, sir."

Scott sighed and replied, "Now do you know why I asked you here, young man?"

he gulped and replied, "To tell me how that I failed to beat her and get into her lab?"

Scott then replied, "Thats not the reason at all, young man."

Bling Bling looked at him and replied, "What do you mean, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Thanks to your plan, the whole family went to your dueling arena and while they watched the duel, a couple of my man went into the girls's lab and took the things we needed to speed up the project."

Bling Bling smiled and teplied, "That was really clever of you, sir."

He nodded and replied, "I know it was. I watched your duel and I saw Scorpion King destroyed for the first time."

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "Do you want the cards back, sir?"

he sighed and replied, "No, I gave them to you for your deck and you get to keep, win or lose."

He nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir."

Scott then replied, "I'm going to stay on the island until the project is done with."

Bling Bling then replied, If you need anything, call me up and I'll let one of my servants came on help you out, sir."

Scott then replied, "Okay. We'll be seeing you later, Eugene."

He and Isono left the room.

Preston looked at him and replied, "I guess your off the hook, master."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "I looks that way. I did'nt know that his men got into the lab. Did any of their Security systems get them on their cameras."

Preston then replied, "What I've heard from Remton is that his man shut off power to the whole house and they used some kind of light units to lit up the whole lab and they grabbed what they wanted and then they got out and turned their power back on before they came back here to the island."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "I have to admit that was really clever of Scott to think of that plan."

Preston nodded and replied, "I have to agree with you on that one, sir."

Bling Bling then replied, "Indeed. Can you get me a cheeseburger and a bottle of Pepsi please? I'm going to stay here and go over my deck."

Preston then replied, "Yes sir. I'll get on that right away."

He left the room.

Bling Bling took his deck out and he spread it out on the table. He looked at the Scorpion King and the ritual card and he sighed and replied, "Thanks for a great duel, my king."

--  
Test Family House (Lab) / 1:00am

Mary was still awake, making sure the the duelbot had no bugs or anthing else wrong with it.

She gave out a big yawn and replied, "All right then. This duelbot has nothing wrong with it. No bugs, No Viruses, no nothing."

Suddenly, Susan came in and she then replied, "Sis? Where are you still up?"

Mary then replied, "Making sure that nothing is wrong with the duelbot and making sure that It'll be ready to go for Dukeys duel."

Susan sighed and replied, "Its good your really into getting machine up and running, but you need sleep too."

Mary then replied, "You're right. Lets head to bed."

They girls went in the direction of their room.

--  
Test Family Kitchen / 8:30am

Everyone was enjoying a french toast breakfast while Dukey looked over his deck one last time.

Johnny looked at him and replied, "Is your deck already for your practice duel, Dukes?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "I just added the final two cards to my deck yesterday, so Indeed its all ready to duel with."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Thats good to hear."

Stanley looked at Susan and replied, "Is your duelbot project ready to duel with, Susan?"

Susan then replied, "Sure is, dad. We just need someome to challenge it and see if it really works."

Dukey smiled and replied, "I'll try it out first, girls."

Mary then replied, "You sure, Dukey? The deck we gave it won't be easy to beat at all."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Its okay. I'll be ready to duel your machine at anytime."

Susan then replied, "Okay then. If your ready to duel our project, then meet us in the lab at noon and you'll have your practice duel, Dukey."

he laughed and replied, "Thanks so much, girls."

He want back to eating his breakfast.

--  
Test Family Lab / 10:00am

The family was in the room, awaiting a great duel. Dukey was standing across from the machine, awaiting to duel. Susan and Mary were at the machine, making sure it was indeed ready to start dueling.

Mary then replied, "Its ready to go!"

Johnny took his deck out of his disk and placed it in his pocket and he walked to the machine and her placed it on the robots arm and Susan took a deck of duel monsters card from her and she slid the deck into the disk and it activated.

"DUELBOT ONLINE NOW. DUEL WILL START IN 5 SECONDS. WHO ARE I DUELING?", The machine asked.

Dukey took a step foward and replied, "That would be me."

"DUELIST KNOWN AS DUKEY TEST WILL DUEL ME. CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED."

Both activated their disks.

"Game on!", Dukey yelled out.

(Duelbot: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Dukey drew 5 card from his deck and suddenly, 5 cards appeared infront of the machine facing the robot.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Hey, nice touch, girls."

Susan looked at him and nodded and replied, "Thanks. We thought this way would be easy for the machine to duel."

Stanley then repleid, "We so proud of you girls."

Johnny only sighed.

Dukey resumed, "Start the duel, robodude!"

A card appeared infront of the machine and it began to speak, "SET MONSTER IN FACEDOWN DEFENSE MODE. TURN COMPLETE."

Johnny then replied, "This machine sounds just like them ones used at Kaibaland."

Susan then replied, "Yes, I knew that. Someday, I Want to go To Kaibaland and duel one of those machines and see how its like."

Mary then replied, "Well put, sis. Dukey is about to take his turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, a small toy magician appeared (1,600/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "What? A toy deck. He chose a toy deck?"

Susan then replied, "I must say, Toy decks are really unique."

Mary then replied, "Lets see what this deck can do."

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack its facedown card with sparke blast!"

The mage fired a blast of light and a small green snake appeared curled up in a ball (300/250) and the attack struck it and it blew to pixels.

Johnny then repleid, "Sinister Serpent? thats one of the most useful cards in duel monsters."

Mary then replied, "Its a card that goes off and on the tournement forbidden list quite often cause of its ability."

Dukey resumed, "I have nothing else to do this turn so make your move."

Another card appeared infront of the machine and then spoke again, "SINISTER SERPENTS EFFECT ACTIVATES NOW. IT NOW RETURNS TO MY HAND."

Another card appeared infront of it.

the robot resumed, "SET 2 CARDS FACEDOWN AND THEN SUMMON OPTICLOPS IN ATTACK MODE."

Suddenly, the one-eyed brown fiend appeared and it had a single horn (1,800/1,700).

Dukey then replied, "A fiend? What kind of wierd deck is this, girls?"

Susan then replied, "Its a deck with no theme at all. It just has various types of monsters."

The robot resumed, "I ENTER THE BATTLE PHASE. OPTICLOPS ATTACKS YOUR MAGICIAN WITH HORN CHARGE."

The fiend charged in and slammed into the plastic magician, blowing it to pieces.

(Duelbot: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,800LP)

The Duelbot resumed, "TURN IS NOW OVER."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Another card appeared infront of the machine and it began to speak, "I TRIBUTE MY OPTICLOPS TO SUMMON AIRKNIGHT PARSHATH IN ATTACK MODE."

As the fiend vanished, "The Airknight appeared with its sharp blade (1,900/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "You put Airknight Parshath in its deck?"

Mary then replied, "We figure if Seto Kaibas duel computer had one in its deck, then our robot should use one."

Dukey gulped and replied, "This is'nt good."

The machine resumed, "I ENTER THE BATTLE PHASE NOW. AIRKNIGHT PARSHATH ATTACKS YOUR FACEDOWN CARD WITH LIGHT SLASH."

The fairy charged in and a small toy tank with a turnkey on top appeared (1,300/1,100) and the airknight slashed it and it shattered into pixels.

(Duelbot: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "That was my Toy tank that you trashed. When its destroyed, I Can special summon any level 4 or lower toy monster from my deck and I Choose my Toy Soldior!"

As he sat the card on his disk, a small wooden soldior with a musket cork-gun appeared (800/300).

Johnny then replied, "That monster looks famillar to me."

Susan then replied, "Its should be . It was one of the main cards used by Former Vice-Principal Bonaparte."

Stanley then replied, "How'd he get a couple of it then?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "With a lot of luck, Stanley."

The machine resumed, "DUE TO AIRKNIGHTS ABILITY, WHEN IT DOES DAMAGE, CONTROLLING PLAYER GETS TO DRAW 1 CARD FROM THEIR DECK."

Another card appeared infront of the machine.

The duelbot resumed, "TURN IS NOW OVER."

Dukey drew a card and two more soldiors appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I play mystical Space Typhoon on your faceodwn card.!"

The storm began and the facedown card (Which was a Widespread Ruin) lifted and blew to bits.

Dukey resumed, "I now play Chthonian Alliance on 1 of my soldiors!"

the duelbot began to speak, "ACTIVATE OTHER FACEDOWN CARD, GIFT OF THE MYSTICAL ELF. GAIN 300 LIFEPOINTS FOR EVERY MONSTER ON THE FIELD AND THERE ARE CURRENTLY 3 ON THE FIELD."

(Duelbot: 8,900LP /Dukey: 7,000LP)

one the soldiors began to glow red (800/300 - 2,400/300).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior fired a cork and it struck the airknight and the chest and it shattered into shards.

Dukey resumed, "Soldiors, direct attack!"

The remaining soldiors each fired a cork that struck the machine.

(Duelbot: 6,800LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "that was fun. Make your move now, Duelbot!"

Another card appeared infront of the machine and it began to speak, "SUMMON JOWGEN THE SPIRTUALIST IN ATTACK MODE."

As he sat the card down, a tall man wearing a golden robe and holding a crooked staff (200/1,300).

Johnny then replied, "Why would anyone use that outdated card anymore?"

Susan sighed and replied, "It was my idea."

the robot resumed, "JOWGENTS ABILITY IS THAT BY DISCARDING 1 CARD FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD, HE ALL SPECIAL SUMMONED MONSTERS ARE DESTROYED. I CHOOSE TO DISCARD SINISTER SERPENT TO ACTIVATE MY CARDS ABILITY."

the serpent card vanished and slid into the graveyard and the spellcaster pointed his staff and fired two golden blasts, blowing two of the soldiors away and equipped soldiors ATK went down to normal (2,400/300 - 800/300).

the robot resumed, "TO END MY MOVE, I SET 1 CARD FACEDOWN AND MY TURN IS NOW COMPLETE."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now my soldior.."

The robot quickly announced, "ACTIVATE FACEDOWN CARD, THREATNING ROAR. NOW YOUR BATTLE PHASE IS SKIPPED."

The roar was heard.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Oh well. I switch my soldior to defense mode and thats my turn."

Another card appeared infront of the robot and it began to talk, "SINSTER SERPENT RETURNS TO MY HAND ONCE AGAIN."

The card appeared infront of it again.

The robot resumed, "TRIBUTE JOWGEN TO SUMMON JINZO IN ATTACK MODE."

As the spellcaster vanished, the trap-stopping android appeared (2,400/1,500).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Of course."

The robot resumed, "ENTERING BATTLE PHASE. JINZO ATTACKS TOY SOLDIOR WITH CYBER ENERGY SHOCK."

The machine fired a ball of dark energy and the soldior was atomized when it was struck by the dark energy.

The robot resumed, "TURN IS NOW COMPLETE."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Magician!"

As he sat the card down, another magician appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I play shrink your jinzo."

The android began to shrink (2,400/1,500 - 1,200/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck the android and exploded into pixels soon after.

(Duelbot: 6,400LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

Duelbot drew a card and it began to speak, "SINCE YOU HAVE AT LEAST 1 FACEUP MONSTER AND I HAVE NONE, I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON CYBER DRAGON FROM HAND TO THE FIELD."

As the card vanished, the mechanical Dragon-like serpent appeared with a roar (2,100/1,600).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, cool."

Susan looked at Mary and replied, "Is that my Cyber Dragon, sis?"

Mary shook her head and replied, "The Duelbots deck was created on our computer. I added the cards and all cards seen in its deck are cards that cannot be used in normal duel disks but they will only work in the duelbots disk."

The duelbot resumed, "SINCE THAT WAS A SPECIAL SUMMON, I NOW NORMAL SUMMON GAGAGIGO IN ATTACK MODE."

As he sat the card down, the green lizard-man appeared (1,850/1,000).

the bot resumed, "NOW ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD, EVOLUTION BURST. THIS CARD CAN ONLY BE USED WHEN CYBER DRAGON IS ON THE FIELD. THE SELECTED CYBER DRAGON CANNOT ATTACK AND NOW 1 CARD ON THE FIELD GOES TO THE GRAVEYARD AND I CHOOSE YOUR MAGICIAN."

The machine fired a blast of flames and the toy was melted into a puddle of hot plastic that vanished seconds later.

Duelbot resumed, "NOW GAGAGIGO ATTACKS YOUR FACEDOWN CARD WITH WATER SLASH."

The reptile went in and a giant rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the creature slashed and it blew to pixels.

Suddenly, a second rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

The duelbot resumed, "SET 1 CARD FACEDOWN AND THE TURN IS NOW COMPLETE."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Play pot of avarice."

He took his 3 toy soldiors and his two magicians and shuffled them into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Dukey resumed, "I Summon my Toy Soldior."

The small soldior appeared again (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I play crowning of the emperor."

the soldior vanished and the toy leader appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The emperor charged in and he made a slash at the reptile man, cutting it in twain.

(Duelbot: 5,850LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "When my emperor destroys a monster, I can add any trap from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he placed it back into his disk.

Dukey resumed, "I Set that card facedown and My turn is now over.'

Another card appeared infront of the duelbot and it began to speak, "I I ACTIVATE COST DOWN."

The robot discarded the Sinister serpent to its graveyard.

the machine resumed, "NOW 1 MONSTER IN HAND HAS 2 LESS STARS. OFFERING CYBER DRAGON TO SUMMON TYRANT DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE."

As the machine vanished, the large dragon appeared (2,900/2,450).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Johnny then replied, "He's in alot of trouble."

Susan then replied, "That card is the strongest monster in the deck."

the machine resumed, "ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD, ENEMY CONTROLLER."

The controller appeared.

the duelbot resumed, "HERES THE CODE TO SWITCH IT TO ATTACK MODE. A, B, A, B, START, B, SELECT."

The code was pushed in and the rat rose to attack postion.

The robot resumed, "TYRANT DRAGON ATTACKS THE EMPEROR WITH TYRANT FLAMES."

The dragon fired a blast of flames that struck the emperor and it shattered into shards.

the robot resumed, "DRAGON NOW ATTACKS THE RAT."

The dragon fired another blast of flames and it stuck the east, incenarating it in seconds.

a Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

(Duelbot: 5,850LP / Dukey: 5,000LP)

The robot resumed, "TURN NOW ENDS."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Yes! I play My cost down."

He discarded a 3rd rat to his graveyard.

Dukey resumed, "I Now Summon the strongest card in my deck, my Puppet King!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, The tall wooden monarch appeared with a crown on its head (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "I Activate my facedown, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a 2nd Crowning of the Emperor to his graveyard and the king began to glow (2,900/2,500 - 4,400/2,500).

Johnny laughed and replied, "he did it again. He'll win this duel."

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Puppet King, attack!"

The monarch went in and it slammed its fist into the dragons stomach and it roared in pain before it burst into shards.

(Duelbot: 4,350LP / Dukey: 5,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Another card appeared infront of the robot and it began to speak, "SINISTER SERPENT RETURNS TO MY HAND ONCE AGAIN."

The Card appeared infront of it once again.

The robot resumed, "SET MONSTER FACEDOWN AND THAT WILL BE ALL FOR NOW."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my toy magician."

As he sat the card down, the plastic magician appeared again (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Puppet King, attack!"

The monarch charged in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the warrior slugged it and it shattered into pixels.

The duelboy resumed, "SANGANS ABILITY NOW ACTIVATES. I CAN TAKE A MONSTER WITH 1,500 ATK OR LESS AND ADD IT FROM MY DECK TO MY HAND."

Suddenly, another card appeared in its hand.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the machine and it began to speak, "ACTIVATE SILENT DOOM."

Opticlops appeared and knelt (1,800/1,500).

The machine resumed, "SACRIFICING OPTICLOPS TO SUMMON HANCUFFS DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE."

As the lamb vanished, a wierd dragon appeared and a it handcuff-like nose that a mouth and its back end has another of the handcuffs as well (1,800/1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Okay, what a wierd monster."

Susan then replied, "with stats that low, it should have a great effect."

Mary smiled at her sister and replied, "It does have a great ability that could help any kind of dragon deck or deck like this one."

The duelbot resumed, "HANDCUFFS DRAGON ATTACKS TOY MAGICIAN WITH CRUSHING PINCH."

The dragon flew in and grabbed the toy with its handcuff-like pinchers and then the dragon squeezed and then the toy shattered into pixels.

(Duelbot: 4,350LP / Dukey: 4,800LP)

the duelbot resumed, "TURN IS NOW OVER."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Puppet King, attack!"

The king went in and punched the dragon and it screeched before it fianlly burst into shards.

(Duelbot: 3,350LP / Dukey: 4,800LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "That was eas...WHAT?"

The dragon reappeared and it hooked its cuff around the king.

The duelbot began to speak, "HANDCUFFS DRAGONS SPECIAL ABILITY IS THAT WHEN ITS DESTROYED IN BATTLE, IT COMES BACK FROM THE GRAVEYARD AND EQUIPS ITSELF TO THE MONSTER IT WAS DESTROYED BY AND THE EQUIPPED MONSTER LOSES 1,800 ATK WHILE EQUIPPED TO THE DRAGON."

The kings ATK went down (2,800/2,600 - 1,000/2,600).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Thats one heck of ability. I Can't do anything else this turn."

Another card appeared infront of the machine and it began to speak, "ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO BRING BACK JINZO IN ATTACK MODE."

The trap-stopping machine appeared again (2,400/1,500).

the robot resumed, "JINZO ATTACKS PUPPET KING WITH CYBER ENERGY SHOCK."

The machine produced another ball of dark energy and it fired it and it struck the equippped king, blowing it and the dragon to shards.

(Duelbot: 3,350LP / Dukey: 3,400LP)

Suddenly, the odd dragon appeared again (1,800/1,800).

the robot resumed, "WHEN A MONSTER EQUIPPED WITH HANDCUFFS DRAGON IS DESTROYED, HANDCUFFS DRAGON RETURNS TO MY SIDE OF THE FIELD. HANDCUFFS DRAGON ATTACKS DIRECTY."

The dragon went in and pinched one of Dukey arms with the handcuff.

(Duelbot: 3,350LP / Dukey: 1,600LP)

The robot resumed, "SET 1 CARD FACEDOWN AND THE TURN IS NO OVER."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Brain Control!"

The Handcuffs Dragon went to his side of the field.

(Duelbot: 3,350LP / Dukey: 800LP)

Dukey resumed, "I tribute your dragon for my 2nd Emperor!"

As the dragon vanished, the Emperor of toys appeared again (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "I Equip it with Megamorph!"

The Emperor began to glow (2,300/800 - 4,600/800).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The emperor went in and slashed the android and it shattered into black shards.

(Duelbot: 1,150LP / Dukey: 800LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Another card appeared infront of the machine and it began speak, "SET 1 MONSTER FACEDOWN AND THATS MY TURN."

Dukey drew a card.

the duelbot quickly replied, "ACTIVATE FACEDOWN CARD, KARMA CUT. DISCARDING SINISTER SERPENT TO REMOVE TOY EMPEROR FROM PLAY."

the serpent card vanished and the Emperor vanished from the field.

Dukey growled and replied, "You'll pay for that! I Summon My Toy Tank!"

As he sat the card down, the small toy tank appeared (1,300/1,100).

Dukey resumed, "I Equip it with my Big Bang Shot!"

The cannon began to glow red (1,300/1,100 - 1,700/1,100).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The tank fired a shot and a Battle Warrior appeared (700/1,00) And the tank fired a shot and the warrior was blown to bits.

(Duelbot: 450LP / Dukey: 800LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

The King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Puppet King, finish this duel now!"

The king went in and slugged the robot in the chest area.

(Duelbot: 0LP / Dukey: 800LP)

The duelbot began to speak, "DUEL IS NOW COMPLETE. WINNER OF THE DUEL IS: DUKEY TEST. SHUTTING DOWN SYSTEM."

Suddenly, the machine powered down.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great duel, Dukes!"

Dukey looked at him and replied, "Thanks, Johnny!"

Susan laughed and replied, "Our duelbot is a big sucess!"

Mary nodded and replied, "It sure is, sis."

Cheryl looked at Susan then rweplied, "That was the most unique deck I've ever seen. Good job, girls."

The girls looked at their mother and both replied, "Thanks, mom."

--  
Bling Bling Island (Island Labatory)

Bling Bling was in the main office with Scott and Isono.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "When will he launch this project, sir?"

Scott then replied, "In about 30 minutes, Eugene."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "I can wait. I have patience."

Scott then replied, "When this happens, the whole world will become one large RPG adventure game."

Bling Bling then replied "I Can't wait. This world will have normal people and duel monsters with human voices."

Scott nodded and replied, "Yes, my young friend. When we launch the new world, You, Myself and Isono will be the main rulers of the new world. I'm bringing people and creatures from other video games to help us out. It'll be cool."

Isono sighed and replied, "Are you sure this project will be a success, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Of course I do. Has anyone heard of the deckmaster rules?"

Bling Bling then replied, "I've heard of it from Yugi Mutos Duelist Autobiography. Its a rule they had to use in the virtual world."

Scott then replied, "That is correct. Some duels won't be using deckmasters, others will be. Every monster in the game will have a deckmaster ability of its own. I have a idea to bring back the Big 5 as well to help us out."

Bling Bling laughed nad replied, "Those bums? They were crushed by Yugi and his friends."

Scott sighed and replied, "The Card game has changed alot since then, Eugene. Each of them will changes their decks in some way so that they won't lose."

Bling Bling then replied, "Can I be in charge of the Big Five? Isono Can help their decks and I'll be in charge of them."

Scott then replied, "If you want to, I guess. Leading those 5 men will be pretty easy."

Bling Bling then replied, "Since everyone will be going into this world, so will Yugi and his friends and enemies as well as the people from the Duel Academy and their friends?"

Scott nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm afraid so. They'll be in this world as well."

Bling Bling then replied, "They'll find each other and come after us."

Scott sighed and replied, "Don't worry about that. Once the Shadowlands project is online, everyone except young children will be split up."

Bling Bling Nodded and replied, "That was a good idea to do that, sir."

Scott nodded and replied, "I though so at the time, Eugene."

Bling Bling then replied, "Are the deckmaster rules going to be any different this time?"

Scott then replied, "Nope, there the same as before."

--  
Test House / 9:45pm

Johnny was in his Pajamas, sleeping soundly. Dukey was near him, looking at his deck.

Dukey sighed and replied, "This new deck has won its first duel. Maybe I'll challenge Johnny tomarrow and We'll see who's the better duelist."

He want to a carpet and like the dog he is, he walked around in a circle and laid down and went to sleep.

--  
Bling Bling Island Labatory / 1:00am

Scott was watching a large screen with Eugene and Isono nearby. 2 Workers were typing in some stuff.

One of his workers looked at Scott and replied, "The Project is ready to go, sir."

Scott nodded and replied, "In that case then...launch the program."

The worker nodded and he pressed a few buttons and then everything went black.

--  
Cards made be me and others.

Toy Soldior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/ 3 Stars

If this card is on your side of the field during your Standby Phase, you may Special Summon up to two "Toy Soldier"s from your hand or deck.

Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 800/6 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, search your deck for one Trap Card and add it to your hand.

Crowning of the Emperor / Normal Spell Card

Image: An elaborate crown, with a spotlight on it.

Offer one "Toy Soldier" on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Toy Emperor" from your deck.

These 3 cards were used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolition". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Evolution Burst / Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card only if you control a face-up "Cyber Dragon". Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. During a turn you activated this card, a "Cyber Dragon" cannot attack.

Puppet King

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

When your opponent add a Monster Card from his/her deck to his/her hand, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summon by this card's effect, destroy it during your next End Phase.

Note: Both of these cards are japanese cards that have not been released in the United States yet.

Toy Tank

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may search your deck for one Monster that is Level Four or less with the word "Toy" in its name, except for a "Toy Tank", and Special Summon it in Attack Position.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

--

What kind of world is this? In the Next Chapter, The family enters the shadowlands and they learns the rules of the stadium and they are challenged by a famillar duel monster that Johnny Likes. Who is this monster and Who will he/she duel? Find out in "False Start", Coming Soon.


	5. False Start

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 4: False Start

--  
Land Of Shadows / Unknown Time

Johnny Test and his family were together, but they were out cold and each of them had a duel disk on their arm and each one (Except for Cheryls and Stanleys) had a deck in them.

Suddenly, Johnny woke up and looked around.

Johnny then replied, "What the heck..?"

He looked around and he realized he wase'nt in his house or in Porkbelly. He and His family were in a large green-grassed meadow that had many trees and in the distance to Johnnys right was a small village of somesorts.  
Johnny then replied, "Hey, this is'nt Porkbelly! Everyone, wake up!"

The group woke up quickly and they looked around in confusion.

Dukey then replied, "Is this a dream or something?"

Johnny then replied, "I wish it was, Dukes."

Susan then replied, "This is the Shadowlands that Eugene and his team were working on."

Mary then replied, "You mean were stuck in his game?"

Susan sighed and replied, "I'm afraid so."

Stanley sighed and replied, "Where she we head to?"

Cheryl then replied, "Lets head to that village down the road."

Susan then replied, "Be careful for any kind of danger, people."

They started to walk towards the village.

--  
Shadowland Castle

Scott was with Bling Bling and Isono and they were standing infront of the 5 infamous people that gave Yugi Muto and his friends alot of trouble: the Big Five. All of them where there: Gansley, Krump, Johnson, Nezbitt and Finally the Big Fives leader, Leichter.

Scott then replied, "I Welcome you all from your virtual prison That Noah Sealed you gentlemen in."

Gansley then replied, "That stinking brat sealed us away after Yugi and his gang creamed us each in a duel and when we faced them in a 5 on 2 duel."

Krump then replied, "He'll pay for what he did to us!"

Scott then replied, "As long as you listen to me and Eugene over there, you'll be just fine and I'll treat the each of you with respect. What do you think?"

Johnson sighed and replied, "Sounds fine to us. Will someone explain the rules of this world, please?"

Scott then replied, "I'll be the one explaining the rules, Johnson."

--  
8 Miles away from the Village

The Test family was almost to the village.

Johnny stopped and he pointed to the sky.

Johnny gulped and replied, "We have...company."

Suddenly, a swarm of about 6 Killer Needles appeared and were heading towards the family (1,200/1,000 x6).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Killer Needles? Great!"

Mary then replied, "How can we get past them?"

Johnny laughed and replied, "We Fight them!"

He activated his desk and he placed two monster cards on it and a Gearfried (1,800/1,600) and a Axe Raider (1,700/1,150) appeared infront of Johnny.

Johnny then replied, "At anytime, we can summon any monster to help us in this world."

Dukey took two cards from his deck and placed both on his disk and then two Toy Magicians appeared infront of him (1,600/1,500 x2).

Susan then replied, "I'm not letting you both have all of the fun!"

She took two cards from his desk and placed them onto his disk and a Robotic Knight and a Mechancialchaser appeared infront of her (1,600/1,800) (1,850/800).

Mary sighed and replied, "Nothing for me to attack. Darn."

"Attack!", Dukey, Mary and Johnny said at once.

The Needles came in closer and Gearfried slash one of them, blowing it to pixels and the barbarian went in and made one quick slash, cutting another in twain. The magicians each fired a magic shot and two more of the needles were blown to pieces and Fianlly, Robotic Knight aimed its machinegun arm and fired a around of shells, blowing another away and the machine slashed another and the final needle shattered to pixels.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Oh, yeah!"

Suddenly, each of the duelists took their monster cards off and all of the monsters vanished.

Dukey then replied, "That was fun."

Suddenly, a female warrior wearing red armor ran towards the group and she stopped infront of them.

Johnny then replied, "Command Knight?"

The knight nodded and replied, "Where are those pathetic bugs?"

Johnny then replied, "We swatted them good."

The warrior took her sword out and she pointed it to Johnny and she replied, "You must work for the Shadow King!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "No..we don't! We just got here!"

the knight sighed and she put her sword down and replied, "I don't believe that for a second, children!"

Dukey then replied, "Its true, Command Knight!"

She pointed her sword towards Dukey and replied, "Demon Animal! I will slay you right here!"

Johnny looked at her and replied, "Wait! Do you duel?"

The knight laughed at this question and she replied, "Of course I duel, young man! I'm one of General Freeds Best duelists!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "You mean Freed the Matchless General?"

The knight laughed and replied, "Of course I Do, boy! He's my commanding officer!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on her arm and Johnny noticed it had 2 more slots then his and it was red in color.

Johnny then replied, "What are those extra slots for?"

The knight then replied, "One is for cards that are removed from play and the other one is the deckmaster slot."

Johnny then replied, "Deckmaster?"

The knight then replied, "Don't worry about right now. Lets duel already!"

Johnny activated his disk as well and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", They both shouted.

(Command Knight: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

The knight smiled and replied, "Children first."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Whatever you say. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny then replied, "You use a warrior deck too?"

The knight resumed, "Yes, my young friend. Its a standard warrior deck with a few others to make good enough to duel with. Lets do this. Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Tuner Warrior appeared (1,600/200) and the warrior slashed it and it shattered into shards.

the knight laughed and replied, "Tuner Warrior, That pathetic Warrior?"

Johnny growled and replied, "Don't insult my monsters please!"

The knight sighed and replied, "I Apologize then. My turn is over."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his raider!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the barbarian in the chest and he shattered into pixels.

(Command Knight: 7,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Command Knight drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The swordsman charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,4500) and the rat was burnt to a crisp when struck by the blue flames.

A 3rd appeared (1,400/1,450).

Johnny then replied, "Attack That one, my knight!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the rat in half with its axe. The pieces shattered to pixels.

(Command Knight: 7,600LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

A Big Shield Guardna appeared (100/2,600).

Johnny then replied, "Oh well, Make your move now."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I tribute my warrior for my Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As the guardna vanished, A knight with a long blade and light-blue armor appeared (2,300/1,800).

Johnny gasped and replied, "Its Ishzark! My Deck needs him to be perfect!"

The knight smiled and replied, "I'll make you a duel. If you win the duel, this card will be all yours."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I accept! What if you win?"

The knight sighed and replied, "You owe me a rare warrior monster from your deck."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Fair enough."

The knight resumed, "Lets do it. Ishzark, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the knight across its iron armor and he shattered into pixels.

(Command Knight: 7,600LP / Johnny: 7,500LP)

Johnny only sighed as he slid the card into his pants pocket.

The knight then replied, "Any monster he destroys in battle is removed from play. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, I tribute my Raider for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the barbarian vanished, General Freed appeared (2,300/1,700).

The knight sighed and replied, "I should of known you had the general somewhere in your deck."

Johnny resumed, "Its one of my decks stars! I play block attack!"

The knight of light knelt.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the warrior of light and he groaned and shattered into shards of light.

Johnny resumed, "And that is that. Make your move now."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the Dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a 3rd Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and it shattered to pixels when it was struck by the sword.

Suddenly, A Elf warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Johnny then replied, "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian? Yet another Warrior I Don't have. This won't destroy him, but attack his elf anyway, Freed."

The Warrior charged in and he slashed The Guardian in the chest.

(Command Knight: 6,700LP / Johnny: 7,500LP)

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Marauding Captain and his ability, Exiled Force!"

As she sat the card downs, the War Hero appeared (1,200/800) And the Group of ragged warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

The knight resumed, "I Tribute my warriors to take out the general."

The warriors vanished and their spirit went right into the General and he shattered into pixels.

The knight resumed, "I Equip my guardian with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The Elf warriors Blade Grew longer (1,400/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

The knight resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian, attack!"

The warrior charged in and with one slash of his sword, blasted the dark warrior to shards.

The knight resumed, "My Captain, attack!"

The warrior charged in and the warrior went in and slashed Johnny twice.

(Command Knight: 6,700LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

The knight resumed, "Take that. My turn is now over."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex."

He discarded a Warrior Returning Alive and the storm began and lightning struck both warriors, blowing them both to shards.

Johnny resumed, "To complete my turn, I activate Scapegoat."

Suddenly, 4 different colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Johnny resumed, "My turn is no over."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blind Loyal Goblin."

As she sat the card down, a small goblin weilding a sword appeared (1,800/1,500).

The knight resumed, "Goblin, attack."

The warrior went in and slashed one of the goats in half with its sword.

The knight sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Little Winguard and he got back his Tuner Warrior.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon him now."

As he sat the card down, the radio-like warrior appeared (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "I Play double summon for my Marauding Captain and no other monsters for his ability."

Suddenly, the aged war hero appeared (1,200/800).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Tuner Warrior, Marauding Captain...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The warriors looked each other and vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth, I Summon you!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, the mighty armored Gaia appeared (2,600/800).

Command Knight sighed and replied, "Thats one of those new Synchro Warriors General Freed was talking about."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gaia, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the goblin with its lance and it shattered into shards.

(Command Knight: 5,900LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

Johnny sighed and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I equip my warrior with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack now!"

The warrior charged in and a Getsu Fuhma appeared (1,700/1,200) and she was stabbed with the lance and shattered into pixels.

(Command Knight: 4,500LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my own Gearfried."

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

The Knight resumed, "I Play double summon to summon a copy of me to the field."

As she sat the card down, a duplicate of her appeared on the field (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

The knight resumed, "I equip her with Burning Soul Sword."

her blade grew longer.

The knight laughed and replied, "I tribute gearfried to add his ATK to her until the end of this turn."

The iron knight vanished and the sword began to glow (1,600/1,900 - 3,400/1,900).

The knight sighed and replied, "I Have 2 copies of this equip in my deck? Would you like to use one of them, win or lose?"

Johnny then replied, "Yes, I would."

The knight then replied, "Okay then. Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the fierce knight and he shattered into shards.

(Command Knight: 4,500LP / Johnny: 5,100LP)

The knight resumed, "I set a monster and my warriors ATK returns to normal."

The warriors sword stopping glowing (3,400/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I play my Lightning Vortex now."

She discarded a Sword of Deep-seated to her graveyard and the 3 remaining sheep were blown to pixels.

The knight resumed, "I Summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As she sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800 - 1,700/800).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Are all of the monsters in your deck real in this world."

The knight nodded and replied, "Of course they are, my young friend."

Dukey then replied, "That means mine are too."

Susan then replied, "This world gets my intresting by the minute, I swear."

The knight resumed, "Lets do it. my knight, attack first."

The warrior charged in and a Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150) and the female slashed him and he shattered to pixels.

The knight resumed, "Mataza, double direct attack!"

Suddenly, a clone of mataza appeared and they both went in and slashed Johnny across the chest with its sword.

(Command Knight: 4,500LP / Johnny: 1,700LP)

The knight smiled and replied, "This duel is going to be over soon, sadly. Your move, young man."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Axe Raider, Tuner Warrior, Marauding Captain, Freed and his Raider and he reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Johnny then replied, "Lucky Me. I Summon my Goblin Attack Force."

As he sat the card down, the Goblin Army appeared (2,300/0).

Johnny resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Final Attack Orders!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Thats a really useful card with his kind of deck."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Goblins, attack!"

The warrior went in and slammed their weapons into the samurai and he shattered into black shards.

(Command Knight: 3,900LP / Johnny: 1,700LP)

The goblins began to sleep but the trap card began to glow and they went to attack postion once again.

Johnny then replied, "Your turn now."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Maruading Captain and his ability, Dark Blade!"

As he sat the two cards down, the aged veteran appeared next to dark warrior (1,200/800) (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "I Play the A. Forces!"

The warriors began to glow (1,200/800 - 1,800/800 (2,300/0 - 3,100/0 (1,800/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Captain, attack!"

The warrior charged in and he made two quick slashes across the knights chest and she shattered into red shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and the warrior cleaved it in two. the pieces shattered.

Johnny resumed, "I activate my final facedown card on my army. Finish this duel up, my goblins!"

The goblins went in and slammed their weapons into the warrior and she gasped and collasped to one knee.

(Command Knight: 0LP / Johnny: 1,700LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "And that is that."

The knight sighed as she stood up and replied, "Most Impressive duel, young man. A deal is a deal."

She took two cards from her deck and she walked to Johnny and handied him the cards and she smiled and replied, "Use these cards with honor, Johnny."

He smiled as he took the cards and replied, "I promise that I will."

He took his deck and placed the two new cards in it and he reshuffled and placed the deck back into his disk.

The knight then replied, "Since you won that duel with honor, I want to take you all to General Freed so he can explain this world to you all."

Johnny then replied, "Lets go then."

The knight nodded and replied, "Follow me, everyone."

The knight began to walk towards the village and the Test Family followed from behind.

Suddenly, a fiend with orange skin and a Purple Tuxedo appeared and he smiled and replied, "Very Intresting indeed. It likes like our leader has some more enemies tell to him about."

He took took a card from his pocket which was a Dimensionhole spell card and a portal opened up infront of it and he walked into it and vanished.

--  
Shadowland Castle

The main Castle in the Shadowlands was large and huge. There are about 5 other castles in the lands, but this one is the main one. It have everyone a normal castle would have: many rooms, 3 large kitchens and dining halls and a card vault that could be used by the owner of the Castles and his soldiors if he/she allowed them to do so. It also had a prison and a dungeon as well. Bling Bling was sitting in a large comfortable blue sofa and Scott was looking out of the large window nearby.

Suddenly, a nearby door opened and the fiend came out.

Bling Bling then replied, "Witty Phantom?"

Scott nodded and replied, "He's my scout. If anything happens in the kingdom, he'll report it to me."

Bling Bling then replied, "At least he's useful in someways. In Duel Monsters, He's never used."

The fiend growled and replied, "Bite you tongue, brat! I Can duel just fine!"

Scott sighed and replied, "Calm down, Phantom. He's my assistant in this world."

The phantom sighed and replied, "Okay."

Scott looked at Bling Bling and replied, "With the deck and the deckmaster ability he has, he's one of the best duelists in my army."

The phantom then replied, "With the cards you gave me, I AM the best you got."

Scott only sighed and replied, "Whatever you say, Phantom. Do you have any news for me or something?"

The phantom nodded and replied, "The Test family has been found outside Kremplin Village. Johnny dueled Command Knight and won the duel. They're heading towards the castle right now."

Scott then replied, "Is that all you have?"

The phantom nodded to his boss.

Scott then replied, "Okay then. If your done, you can go now."

The fiend nodded and vanished.

Bling Bling then replied, "Are you going to get your troops ready to invade the village."

Scott then replied, "I would, but General Freed placed a barrier all around the village and we don't know how to break through it. So for now, We'll leave the Test Family alone and focus on training 3 of my best troops that can handle 1 of 3 cards I have in the vault."

Bling Bling then replied, "What cards are those?"

Scott then replied, "You'll find out soon enough, my young friend."

--  
Kremplin Village

The knight lead them into the village. It was a small village. It was only home to about 185 people plus Geneal Freeds Army. The only large building was a large bulding that was green and red in color and it was guarded by a Axe Raider and a Gearfried. No citizen has ever been in the building except for General Freed and his army of warriors.

Johnny then replied, "This is such a poor village."

Command Knight sighed and replied, "Everyone says that about this village. This village even has a mayor, but he's been missing for about 5 days now. Are you all ready to meet General Freed?"

The family nodded and they walked through the village and they got outside the village where the building was.

The raider chuckled and replied, "More Prisoners to lock up?"

The knight then replied, "This family might help General Freed and us beat the Shadowland King and take back the land."

Gearfried sighed and replied, "If you say so."

The knight then replied, "How is the general doing?"

The raider then replied, "He's fine but under alot of Stress."

The knight then replied, "Let these people in and we'll help you in anyway possible, okay?"

Gearfried then replied, "Who'd you duel, girl?"

The knight pointed her Sword to Johnny and replied, "This young man and he has a warrior deck with the 3 of us and about every warrior inside this building, including General Freed."

Gearfried then replied, "Cool. Okay, You can enter."

The two warriors got out of the way and they went inside.

--  
Inside the Building Room

The family continue to walk through the hall still being lead by Command Knight. The building had fancy pictures and works of art as well as a royal red rug."

Johnny looked around and replied, "How'd you warriors get this place?"

The Knight then replied, "Before we came to the village, a group of shadow theives took this village over and the mayor called for Freed to help out and we came in and beat everyone last one of those pathetic fiends. Only the leader got away and has not been seen since that day. To award us for saving the city, we got this building plus the hotel, Shop and Training Field that is also outside of the West Entrance to this place.'

Dukey then replied, "Thats cool."

The knight continued to walk towards the door and the door and it said WAR ROOM on it.

The gang stopped infront of the door and she opened it. Inside, Marauding Captain was discussing a map that was on a table with Getsu Fuhma and of course the warrior leader himself: Freed the Matchless General.

The knight then replied, "General Freed. We have duelists here that will help us defeat The Shadowland King finally."

Freed looked at the family and he smiled and repleid, "What can do they do that is so special?"

Command Knight then replied, "The Young Boy Johnny defeat me in a duel with his Warrior deck he made before he got here, sir."

Freed then replied, "You run a warrior deck, son?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Yes, General Freed."

Freed then replied, "What does his deck have that makes it special?"

Command Knight then replied, "He uses Synchro Warriors, sir."

Freed laughed and replied, "Thats good enough for me. I'm guessing the boy, those twin girls and that hairy creature are the duelists?"

They all nodded to him and Dukey then replied, "I'm a dog, sir."

Freed then replied, "Sorry then. What are your names?"

Johnny then replied, "I'm Johnny Test and these are my sisters, Susan and Mary, My Dogs name is Dukey and my parents are Stanley and Cheryl, sir."

Freed looked at the captain and replied, "Do you think these 4 have what it takes to wield those 8 special cards that you-know-who created for us?"

The captain nodded.

Johnny then replied, "What special cards?"

Freed then replied, "I'll get to that later. This is the Land Of Shadows, you probably of guessed. This land is run by The Shadow King and his assistant that is known as the Shadow Prince."

Johnny sighed and replied, "That must be Bling Bling Boy."

Freed then replied, "Who?"

Susan sighed and replied, "Just someone who bugs us on a daily basis, General."

Freed then replied, "Okay then. About 200 years ago, this land was invaded by some evil creature known as Shadow Beast Kerziana who was created by the Shadow Emperor Kios. 4 Heroes came and they made friends with 8 special creatures and with their combined force, they creamed the Emperor and sealed him and his beast away for good. After the battle, the 4 heroes vanished and return to where ever they came from, leaving their 8 friends to help and rule the kingdom as best as they could. As soon as those 8 creatures vanished, the land returned to normal until now when the Shadow King and his assisant came to our world and took over."

He looked at the captain and replied, "Can you get those 8 cards for us, please?

He nodded and replied, "Yes, General Freed."

He went out of the War room and went down the hall.

Freed looked at their parents and replied, "Can I ask you two to stay here while the kids go around and tries to save our land?"

They nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Freed then replied, "We'll train you both in the Duel monsters game. You know the deckmaster rules, right?"

Johnny then replied, "The same ruels that Yugi Muto and his friends had to use in the Virtual world?"

Freed nodded and replied, "I Won't explain the deckmaster rules then. To Get to the castle and take down the king, you must journey to 8 different castles around the Land of Shadows and you must destroy the Shadow Crystal thats inside. All of the castles are protected by some of the Shadow Kings best troops. Once all crystals have been shattered, then you can get into Shadowland Castle and take the king down."

Susan then replied, "Sounds cool. Who are these special duelists?"

Freed sighed and rpelied, "We have no clue. We'll give you all a map and a special duel disk that works only in the Shadowlands."

Suddenly, Marauding Captain came in with a small red box that was locked with a golden lock and he placed on the War table and Freed took a small key from his pocket and he placed it in the lock, unlocking the box and then it opened and 8 cards were inside and they were all monster cards.

Johnny looked at them and he gasped and replied, "These are powerful."

Freed nodded and replied, "A magician of Ours, Magician's Valkyra and a Apprentice Magician helped us created these cards before they were captured by the Shadow King. Each of you kids and Dukey can use 2 of the cards in their decks."

Susan then replied, "These cards are awesome, sir."

Freed then replied, "These 8 cards are the only ones we have. If these cards get captured, we'll be in a lot of trouble. Once you leave this world to return home, the cards won't be able to be used at all, but you can keep them if you prefer to or give them back to me. Me and the captain and your parents will leave now so you can all decide what cards you each want. Meet us in the lounge next door when your done in here."

The adults got up and left the room.

Johnny pointed to two of them and replied, "I Want those two!"

Dukey then replied, "I know which ones I Want."

Susan then replied, "Lets get to work then, guys."

--  
War Building Lounge

Freed was in the lounge, enjoying a mug of root beer and the Test family parents were each enjoying a bottle of water.

Stanley then replied, "Are you sure our kids and Dukey will be able to save the world, sir?"

Freed nodded and replied, "They'll be just fine, Stanley. With their decks and their new partners, they'll be just fine."

Suddenly, they came in with their decks ready to go.

Freed then replied, "Ready to go, kids?

The kids nodded and replied, "Of course. Where's are first target, sir?"

Freed then replied, "I have to say Moonlight Highway thats about 10 miles away and it leads to Moonlight City, The most beautiful City in the Shadowlands. Somewhere near here is a junkyard thats being controlled by one of the Shadow Kings Trusted troops. If you beat him, they are 4 motorscooters that'll help you get to Moonlight City and 5 miles north of the city is that Starlin Castle that has the first crystal in it. You can head out tomarrow and enjoy the rest of the day here."

Johnny nodded and replied, "We'll do that, thanks."

Freed nodded and replied, "Thank you all so much, gang."

--  
Cards made be me & others

Burning Soul Sword / Equip Spell Card

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Tribute 1 monster. Until the end of the turn, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster.

Note: This card was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "Courtroom Choas (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

--

Wow, what a impressive first shadowland chapter, eh? In the next chapter, Mary finally duels against another memeber of the army that has a warrior deck, but darker. Who will she duel and can she win? Find out in "Marys Time to shine", Coming Soon.


	6. Marys Time To Shine

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 5: Marys Time to Shine

--  
Shadowland Castle

Bling Bling Boy and Scott were in the dining room, awaiting for dinner served by Castles Master Chef: The Bistro Butcher

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "When will dinner be served, sir?"

Scott then replied, "The chef said he would be bringing in the food in about 5 minutes, young sir."

Witty Phantom then replied, "I hope he got the orders right time."

Scott then replied, "Do YOU want to cook and serve food, phantom?"

The fiend gulped and replied,"I'll shut up now."

Scott then replied, "You always complain about his cooking. Someday he's going to duel you to teach you a lesson."

Phantom sighed and replied," He does'nt have a deck, sir."

Scott then replied, "He did'nt before I taught him how to duel. So he nows."

Phantom sighed and replied, "Okay then. I'm dueling him."

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened up and a Fiend with a hook for a hand came in with a tray full of plates with food on them.

Bling Bling then replied, "The Bistro Butcher?"

Scott nodded to him and replied, "Who else knows about food more then him, Eugene?"

Bling Bling then replied, "Good point, Scott."

Scott looked towards the fiend and replied, "Whats for supper, my loyal servant?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Prime Rib and baked patatoes sir and strawberry cheesecake for desert."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Yea, that sounds great!"

The fiend nodded and he walked around and placed the plates on the tables and then he left towards the kitchen.

Bling Bling looked at Scott and replied, "Where'd he learn how to cook?"

Scott then replied, "Me and the one who taught me to cook is a Chef from Shanghai, Mei Ming."

Bling Bling then replied, "Mei Shenzuka? She's the best chef of Chinese food."

Scott then replied, "She cooked for me and I'll enjoyed all of her food...before that happened."

He gave out a big sigh.

Bling Bling then replied, "What happened, sir?"

Scott then replied, "About 3 years before you met me. She was driving home from my house and when she got on the main road, then she lost control of her vehicle and she crashed into another car while on a busy Shanghai street and she was killed instantley. She was only 26 years old when she passed on."

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "I'm sorry sir."

Scott then replied, "Its okay, Eugene. After she passed on, My team of construction workers built a Chinese Restaraunt in Meixin District, was is the busiest part of the city. We called the Cafe The Jade Ming in honor of her. I invited her family to the restaraunt on the day of its opening day and they said the place was beautiful and thanked me for honoring Mei in this way."

Bling Bling then replied, "That was nice of you, sir."

He looked at Bling Bling and replied, "I knew it was a good way of remebering her. Now, lets eat."

-  
Warrior Hall Mess hall

The Test family was enjoying a meal of chicken and potatoes with gravy.

Johnny gulped down a glass of root beer and he smiled and replied, "That was the best food ever. Who made it, General?"

General Freed laughed and replied, "It was Command Knight. She's the best chef we got and she continues to be the best chef ever."

Mary looked at her plate of untouched food and gave out a deep sigh.

Susan looked at her and replied, "I added those 2 special cards to my deck, but I have yet to test my deck on anyone since we arrived here today."

General Freed then replied, "Are you saying you want to duel a member of my army for a little fun and practice?"

Mary nodded and replied, "Can we duel in the morning after breakfast, sir?"

Freed nodded and replied, "I know the perfect duelist to test on. Her deck is one of the best I've seen."

Command Knight then replied, "I know who you're talking about, sir."

Freed nodded and replied, "Meet me in the training field behind her at about 11 'o' clock tomarrow morning and we'll duel."

Susan then replied, "So is time the same here as it is in the real world, general?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes. ma'am."

Mary began to eat her chicken.

Susan then replied, "Now you're hungry, eh?"

Her sister only nodded as she was feasting on the delcious barbacued chicken.

-  
Shadowland Castle

Scott and Bling Bling Boy were outside a large sturdy golden iron door that had large lock on its front.

Bling Bling then replied, "Is the one you store you cards, Scott?"

Scott then replied, "Yes, Eugene. The rarest cards are here. Do you need any new cards for your deck, Eugene?"

Bling Bling then replied, "To make even more powerful to crush Susan? Yes."

Scott nodded as he took a out a key from his pocket and unlocked it and the door opened up and inside was the vault that had many glass shelves filled with almost every Duel Monster card ever made."

Bling Bling ran in and he got the insect case and he then replied, "Oh, my god! I've heard of these cards but never been able to find them anywhere in the world?"

Scott then replied, "I'll give you about 20 minutes to make your deck better and when your done, meet me in my room, okay?"

The young boy nodded and replied, "Of course, Scott."

Scott opened the case with the same key and then he left the lounge.

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "This is GREAT!"

-  
Warrior House barracks

Freed was taking them to a small building Where he and some of the warriors rest up for the night.

Freed then replied, "This building can only be used by me and Maruading Captain. You can all can sleep her for the night. They're sleeping rooms for the boys and girls. If you need anything at all, let me or my warriors know and we'll come and help."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, General."

He nodded as he unlocked the door to the barracks and he smiled and replied, "Have a good night sleep, everybody."

He left towards the war building.

Johnny went inside and he gasped and replied, "This place is beautiful!"

And it was. It looked a fancy motel then any kind of barrack they've seen.

Susan then replied, "Where's our rooms?"

Stanley then replied, "Its right across from our room. Freed told me that."

Mary then replied, "Lets go to sleep, sis."

Susan nodded and went towards the girl rooms.

-  
Shadowlands Day 2

Warrior Building Mess hall / 8:45am

All of the warriors and the family were enjoying a pancake breakfast made by Command Knight and a little help from Axe Raider.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Good pancakes. Where do we have to go to get to Moonlight Highway, sir?"

Freed then replied, "I'll tell you once more. About 10 miles north of here, is a small dirt road that'll take you to the entrance of the Highway and without a vehicle, it'll take you a while to get there."

Susan then replied, "Then what would we do then, sir?"

Freed then replied, "About 3 miles west of that road is a junkyard that we've created some motorscooters for just in case we needed to go on the highway ourselves."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Motorscooters? Awesome!"

Stanley smiled and replied, "Are they safe enough for our kids and Dukey to use, sir?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Of course, Mr. Test. Me and the Captain built them using the metal and parts that were in the junkyard. We made sure that anyone could use them without any trouble."

Mary took her deck and replied, "General, who would I be dueling?"

Freed then relied, "You'll find out when its time for you to duel, Mary. It'll be about 15 more minutes before the duel can began."

Mary smiled and replied, "Thats cool, thank you, sir."

--  
Shadowland Castle / 10:00am

Bling Bling and Scott were in the dining room, finishing up breakfast that the butcher had served them.

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "That meal was the best."

Scott nodded and replied, "I know. He makes the best breakfast dishes."

He then looked at Bling Bling and replied, "Is your deck better then ever now, Bling Bling?"

He nodded and replied, "Sure is. With those cards in the vault, my deck is better then ever."

Scott then replied, "If those kids destroy all of my barrier crystals, We'll need to ready this castle so that we can beat them and capture them ourselves."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "I'll be ready, sir."

Scott then replied, "I know you'll be ready to face them in a duel."

--  
War Building Training Fields / 10:15am

The training fields were the grounds that General Freed and his army trained in to prepare for battle and duel. Mary was in one of the main training arenas, preparing to duel her opponet.

Freed then replied, "Came on out!"

Suddenly, a women wearing black armor and wearing red hair came in with a duel disk on her arm.

Johnny then replied, "Getsu Fuhma?"

Freed nodded and replied, "She does'nt mind be used in a training duel."

Getsu laughed and replied, "Ready to duel, Mary?"

Mary laughed and replied, "I was born ready!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Getsu Fuhma: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Johnny then replied, "What kind of deck is Mary using anyway? I've never seen it before."

Susan then replied, "To be honest, I've never seen it before, either. Everytime she's worked on it, She hides somewhere and she's never used it until now."

Dukey then replied, "Whatever her deck may be, She'll do just fine."

Getsu smiled and replied, "She I start or do you want to?"

Mary drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade."

As she sat the card down, the Dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Getsu resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card now!"

The swordman went in and a Island Turtle appeared on the card (1,100/2,000) and the swordsman stopped before he did anything.

(Getsu Fuhma: 7,800LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Mary then replied, "My Turtle has enough defense to stop your warriors attack."

Getsu sighed and replied, "So it does. My turn is over now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate the special ability of The Warrior Of Atlantis. By discarding it to the graveyard, I can add a specific spell card from my deck to my hand."

She discarded the card to her graveyard and then she took her deck out and found the field spell and added it to her hand.

Johnny then replied, "She runs a water deck? Intresting deck choice."

Susan then replied, "She always liked Mako Tsunami and his water deck, so I'm not surprised she wanted a Water deck of her own."

Mary opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, a Legendary ocean."

she placed the card into the slot and it shut and the ocean filled the field and the legendary city was behind her and the Turtle gave out happy moan (1,100/2,000 - 1,300/2,200).

Mary resumed, "To continue my turn, I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Chthonian Soldior."

As she sat the card down, the wicked-armored warrior appeared (1,200/1,400).

Getsu resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a bizzare green creature with a large mouth appeared (1,500/500 - 1,700/700) and the swordsman slashed it and it gave it one last screech before it burst into shards.

Mary smiled and replied, "That was my Skreech you just destroyed. When it gets destroyed, I can discard two water monsters from my deck to the graveyard."

She took her deck and she found the cards and she took them and placed them into the graveyard and then she placed her deck back into her disk.

Getsu sighed and replied, "Okay then. That'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my favorite monster I Remove Skreech from play to summon the Aqua Spirit!"

As she took the odd reptile card and placed it in her RFP slot, a women made of water appeared and she had gills, ears that looked like fins and she wore a beautiful dress (1,600/1,200 - 1,800/1,400).

Mary then replied, "Of all the cards in my deck, this card is indeed my most favorite."

Getsu only sighed.

Johnny then replied, "She's beautiful."

Dukey then replied, "With her ocean card on the field, her monster is a bit stronger then before."

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her soldior with drowning water!"

The spirit opened her and she fired a blast of water that struck the soldior and he groaned and shattered into pixels.

The soldiors sword appeared and it flew into the air and struck Mary in the chest.

(Getsu Fuhma: 7,200LP / Mary: 7,400LP)

Mary groaned and replied, "I knew your soldiors ability. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Getsu drew a card.

Mary quickly replied, "I activate my spirits ability. Your monster must go to defense mode now and remain there for the rest of the turn."

The spirit fired another blast of water and the swordsman knelt.

Getsu sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Abyss Soldior!"

As she sat the card down, a shark holding a trident appeare (1,800/1,400 - 2,000/1,600).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Spirit, attack!"

The spirit fired another blast of water and it struck the dark warrior, blowing him away.

Mary resumed, "Abyss, attack her facedown card!"

The shark went in and a Pitch Black Dragon appeared (900/600) and the shark stabbed it with its trident and it shattered into pixels.

Mary sighed and replied, "And thats that. My turn is now over."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Fiend Megacyber now!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, the golden warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Mary then replied, "Don't explain how, I already know."

Getsu sighed and replied, "Okay then. I Summon a copy of Me now!"

As she sat the card down, a copy of her appeared on the field (1,700/1,200).

Getsu resumed, "I activate the spell card. A. Forces!"

The two dark warriors began to glow (1,700/1,200 - 2,100/1,200 (2,200/1,200 - 2,600/1,200).

Getsu resumed, "Lets do it. Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior charged and uppercutted the shark and it shattered into pixels.

Getsu resumed, "Getsu Fuhma, attack!"

The warrior charged in and she slashed the spirit and she gasped and burst into pixels.

(Getsu: 7,200LP /Mary: 6,500LP)

Mary only sighed as she slid her favorite card into graveyard.

Getsu resumed, "Oh well. My turn is now over."

As she drew a card, A large frog with a halo appeared (100/100 - 300/300).

Getsu then replied, "Wait. Was the one of the Skreech cards you discarded?"

Mary nodded and replied, "Sure was. I Tribute it for my Mobius the Frost Monarch."

As the frog vanished, the icey monarch appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,600/1,200).

Mary resumed, "I choose to destroy your A. forces card."

The icy wind began and the spell card froze over and shattered to pixels (2,100/1,200 - 1,700/1,200 (2,600/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Mobius, attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of cold air and the female froze over and shattered into icy shards.

(Getsu: 6,300LP / Mary: 6,500LP)

Getsu nodded and replied, "And that is that. My turn is now over."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!"

As she sat the card down, a large red submarine appeared with twin-turrets (1,500/1,300 - 1,700/1,300).

Mary resumed, "Now since we're in the ocean terrain, this lovely machine can attack directly!"

The machine powered up and fired two blasts of water that struck the dark warrior.

(Getsu: 4,600LP / Mary: 6,500LP)

Mary resumed, "Mobius, put her warrior on ice!"

The giant breathed its icy breath and the golden warrior was blown to pixels.

Mary resumed, "That'll be the end of my turn."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I activate the rare spell card known as Shield Crush!"

The turtle moaned before it burst into shards.

Getsu resumed, "I set a monster facedown and I Set two more cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "Direct, attack again!"

The sub powered up..

Getsu quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the ocean and the city vanished quickly.

Mary then replied, "Curses! Mobius, attack!"

The monarch breathed its attack an a Mataza the Zapper appeared (1,300/800) and he was blown to pixels.

Mary resumed, "Machine, attack!"

The machine powered up again...

Getsu smiled and replied, "Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder!"

The machine fired its water and it was absorbed into the twin-cylinders and it was fired back and struck Mary.

(Getsu: 4,600LP / Mary: 5,000LP)

Mary sighed and replied, "Ouch, that smarts. Your turn now."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Fiend Megacyber appeared (2,200/1,200).

Getsu resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Dark Blade."

As she sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Getsu resumed, "I Equip My Blade with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The warriors sword glowed red for a bit (1,800/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

Getsu resumed, "Lets do it. Megacyber, go for her toy!"

The warrior went in and slammed its fist into it, smashing it to pieces.

(Getsu: 4,600LP / Mary: 4,300LP)

Getsu resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the mobius and it shattered into icy shards.

(Getsu: 4,600LP / Mary: 4,100LP)

Getsu drew a card and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and her treeborn frog appeared again (100/100).

Mary resumed, "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly, a wall of swords blocked the warriors side of the field.

Mary resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, mystical Space typhoon!"

The storm began and the swords were blown to pieces.

Getsu resumed, "Lets do it. Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and the warrior slugged her and she shattered into shards.

She got back her ocean card.

Getsu resumed, "Since its no point for my swordsman to attack, I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Raigeki Break!"

She discarded a Penguin Soldior to her graveyard and the swordsman was blown to pixels.

Mary resumed, "I replay my ocean card."

Suddenly, the ocean and city appeared again (100/100 - 300/300).

Mary resumed, "I now play Cost Down."

She discarded a 7 Colored fish to her graveyard.

Mary resumed, "I tribute my frog my Gogiga Gagagigo!"

As the frog vanished, a 20-foot reptile appeared (2,950/2,000 - 3,150/3,000).

Getsu gulped and replied, "Whoa.."

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her megacyber again!"

The reptile went in and slammed its fist into the warrior and he groaned and shattered into shards.

(Getsu: 3,650LP / Mary: 4,300LP)

Mary smiled and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that ends my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice."

She took her Aqua spirit, Treeborn Frog, Mobius, Bugroth Mk-3 and her Magician Of Faith and she shuffled the cards into her deck.

Mary resumed, "I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of darkness!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Serpent, attack!"

The serpent went in and a 2nd Chthonian Soldior appeared (1,200/1,600) and the serpent slammed its spear into its armor and he was blown to shards.

Getsu quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Mary pointed to 1 of the sheep and the reptile flattened 1 of the sheep with one smash from its claw.

Mary resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I Drew one of my decks best cards! I Remove 1 Dark Warrior from play to summon my La Sombra!"

As she took one of her soldiors and placed it in her RFP slot, the sexy dark warrior appeared with its bullwhip (1,800/1,000).

Getsu resumed, "Now you must draw a card from your deck and what you draw makes up her ability."

Mary drew a card and it was a Salvage.

Getsu then replied, "Since you drew a spell card, 1 monster on your side of the is destroyed!"

The lady swung her whip and it struck the large reptile and it roared before falling back and shattering into shards.

Getsu resumed, "I now activate Rush Recklessly! Attack her serpent!"

The warrior swung her whip and it struck the serpent warrior, blowing it to pieces.

(Getsu: 3,650LP / Mary: 3,600LP)

Getsu laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Now summon the Legendary Fisherman!"

As she placed the card on her disk, a mighty warrior riding a shark and holding a spear appeared (1,850/1,600 - 2,050/1,800).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Fisherman, attack!"

The fisherman swung his spear and it struck the warrior in the stomach and she gasped and shattered into pixels.

(Getsu: 3,400LP / Mary: 3,650LP)

Mary resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Great White."

As she sat the card down, a white shark appeared (1,600/800 - 1,800/1,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The shark went in and a Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,400) And the fish slashed it and it blew to pieces.

Getsu then replied, "I have nothing. you?"

Mary resumed, "Nothing at all. Fisherman, attack another one of her sheep!"

The fisherman swung his spear and it struck the sheep, blowing it away.

Mary resumed, "Make your move now."

Getsu drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice."

She took her Getsu, Dark Blade, Famillar Knight, La Sombra and her Pitch Black Dragon and she shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Getsu resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual spell card, Fortress Whale Oath! and I give up a Golden Flying Fish and a Mother Grizzly for the offering!"

The two creatures appeared and vanished, A large whale with cannons on its back appeared (2,350/2,150 - 2,550/2,350).

Mary resumed, "I Now Summon my Star Boy!"

As she sat the card down, the star-shaped fish appeared (550/500 -1,250/300) and the other monsters began to glow (2,050/1,800 - 2,500/1,400) (2,550/2,350 - 3,050/1,850).

Mary resumed, "lets do it. Fisherman, attack!"

The fisherman swung his spear and a Mataza the Zapper appeared (1,300/800) and he was speared in the chest and blew to pixels.

Mary smiled and replied, "This duel comes to a end now. Fortress Whale, Star Boy, ATTACK!"

The Whale fired its cannons and each shot struck Mary and Stor Boy swung its tentacle-like arms and it struck her in the chest.

(Getsu Fuhma: 0LP / Mary: 3,650LP)

Mary sighed and replied, "And thats how it ends."

Freed laughed and replied, "What a great duel that was. Getsu, I'm proud of you as well."

Getsu nodded and replied, "Thank you so much, General."

Johnny then replied, "That deck was great, sis!"

Susan then replied, "Yeah, great deck!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Remember, head to the junkyard and get your scooters and head to Moonlight City to get to the castle!"

The kids nodded and replied, "YES, SIR!"

--  
Shadowland Castle

Scott was with Bling Bling Boy in the library. The room had about every book ever made in it. Scott was reading a book about the Evil Shadow Beast and Bling Bling Boy was looking over his Insect deck.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared in the middle of the room and he replied, "Master Scott!"

Scott looked at him and replied, "What is it, Phantom?"

The phantom replied, "Those kids are heading to that junkyard near the village to get some motorscooters to head to Moonlight City to get to that castle."

Scott sighed and replied, "I Should of known. Is that certain Synchro Monster ready to duel with that deck I helped him make?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. He's ready to go."

Scott then replied, "Good. Send him to the junkyard and make sure he does'nt let anyone get to those scooters before we get a chance to destroy them."

The fiend nodded and vanished into thick black smoke.

Bling Bling then replied, "Who is this monster anyway, Scott?"

Scott sighed and replied, "Just a warrior that can get the job done with the right cards."

--  
Cards made be me and others

La Sombra

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/5 sTARS

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing one Dark Warrior Monster in your Graveyard from play. On the round this card is Special Summoned, your opponent draws one card. Enact the one of the following effects depending on the type of card drawn:

Monster: This card is destroyed.  
Spell: You may destroy one opposing Monster.  
Trap: This card may attack your opponent directly this round.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

--

Mary has won her first duel. Coming up in the next chapter, The gang heads to their destanation and a certain monster blocks them with a challenge and if they lose, the scooters are destroyed. Can our heroes stop this creature before the scooters are destroyed? It'll give away the kind of deck this monster uses by telling you the chapter name, so I'll keep it a secret for now and watch as the first deckmaster duel happens and the first of the 8 special cards gets used in the next chapter. So for now, Ciao!


	7. Junkyard Dog

I Know its early, but enjoy the enjoy the chapter.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 6: Junkyard Dog

--  
Outside of the War Building (East End) / 2:00pm

Freed was with the team as they looked on to a dirt road.

Freed then replied, "You go down this road and that'll lead you to the junkyard, my young friends. Once you get the bikes, head back here and I'll send on your way down Moonlight Highway."

Johnny then replied, "Is there anyone in charge of the junkyard?"

Freed then replied, "No, not yet Once we find more steel and more tools, we'll keep a close eye on the yard and produce more stuff for our army."

He took a small red key from his pocket and he handied it to Johnny and he replied, "Careful with that key, Johnny. Its the only one and its the only way into the yard without using our weapons."

Johnny then replied, "We'll make you proud and get those scooters, sir."

Stanley then replied, "You kids be careful when looking for those scooters, kay?"

The gang nodded.

Cheryl smiled and replied, "I know you'll make us proud of you guys."

The kids nodded and started to walk down the street.

--  
Shadowland Castle Main Room / 2:05pm

Scott and Bling Bling Boy were in the room, awaiting any kind of information from anyone in their army.

Suddenly, the phantom appeared once again.

Scott then replied, "You again? How's our new junkyard boss doing?"

The fiend then replied, "He feels right at home, sir."

Scott then replied, "Thats good. Any news from those kids?"

The phantom nodded and replied, "Yes. According to a fiend that we had spy over them, they're heading towards the junkyard at this moment to get those scooters so that they can head to Moonlight City, sir."

Scott went to his desk drawer and got out a small red bag and he tossed at the phantom and Scott replied, "Here's the bag of gold coins for service I promised you for your hard work, Phantom."

The fiend grabbed the coin bag and he smiled and replied, "Its a honor to serve you, master Scott."

He vanished into black smoke.

Bling Bling then replied, "So, what kind of monsters does this warrior have, sir?"

Scott sighed and replied, "Machines."

Bling Bling then replied, "Ancient Gear Machines?"

Scott shook his head and replied, "Not even close. These machines a new kind of machines released about 2 years back and they did'nt really caught on, but machine users loved them."

Bling Bling then replied, "Okay, cool."

--  
1 Mile from the Junkyard / 2:45pm

The gang was almost to the junkyard.

Johnny pointed to the yard and replied, "There it is!"

He began to ran.

Susan looked up and replied, "Bro, STOP!"

Johnny turned to her and replied, "Whats wrong..?"

Suddenly, a laser blast vaporized the grass infront of him.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

Suddenly, a Twin-Barrel Dragon appeared (1,700/200).

Johnny activate his disk and replied, "This should be long! Dark Blade, crush this machine!"

The dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500) and he ran and sliced the machine in half with its blade. The halves sparked and blew to pieces of metal and then the warrior vanished.

The gang ran to the Junkyard door and Johnny took the card and unlocked the lock and the door opened up and they ran in.

--  
Warrior Junkyard / 3:00pm

The kids were in the junkyard. the yard was filled with old cars and many other junked up machines.

Johnny then replied, "Lets be careful now."

Suddenly, they heard a loud growl.

Susan gulped and replied, "What was that?"

Suddenly, 3 Large orange dogs ran towards them and they had collars and horns on their heads and they stopped right infront of them. (1,900/1,400 x3).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh, Nuts!"

Mary gulped and replied, "Those are Mad Dog Of Darkness. A popular normal monster I must say."

Susan then replied, "Why are they here? Freed said noone was here."

"That is until I arrived, "A voice was heard.

Johnny then replied, "Who's there?"

"Follow my dogs to where the scooters are and You'll see where I am.", the voice replied."

The dogs began to walk and the kids followed them.

--  
Junkyard Main Area / 3:15pm

The dogs and the gang walked into the main arena and they saw the 4 scooters...in a large metal cage swinging over a Container of hot molten metal. and the dogs retreated to where they came from.

Johnny then replied, "If those bikes get dropped into it, we're screwed!"

"Totally.", the voice was heard.

The looked towards a junked-up machine king that was trashed and being worked on by a odd creature. It had blue armor and a clawed hand and it wore sunglasses and it had a long metal blade coming of both sides of its head.

The creature laughed and replied, "With the molten metal produced by those scooters, we'll get this machine up and running again with more parts and power."

Johnny then replied, "Junk Warrior?"

The warrior looked towards them and replied, "In the flesh."

Susan then replied, "This thing is a machine?"

The warrior then replied, "I'm actually a Warrior monster."

Dukey then replied, "Give us those scooters! We need them."

The warrior laughed and replied, "What a concidence, I need them too."

Susan then replied, "We need them to ride on Moonlight Highway towards the city."

The warrior then replied, "With the metal those scooters can produced, my King will be powerful enough to smash General Freeds Army!"

Dukey took a step foward and replied, "That won't happen! You work for the Shadow King, don't you?"

The man laughed nad rpelied, "Of course I do, little boy. He's promsing me big money and rare cards for defeating you 4 in a duel."

Johnny then replied, "I'll duel you, Warrior!"

Dukey looked at Johnny and replied, "Can I take him on? I want to see if my deck can defeat someone that is not a machine."

Johnny then replied, "Be my guest then, Dukes."

The warrior laughed and replied, "A Dog? This should be fun! If I Win, those bikes are history and if you manage to beat me, You get the bikes plus this Junkyards rarest card I found one day while in this place."

Dukey then replied, "Deal. Lets duel then."

The warrior then replied, "This duel will be a deckmaster duel so choose someone now."

Dukey took his deck out and he found a card and he replied, "I Choose Toy Emperor!"

Suddenly, the Wooden Monarch appeared next to Dukey.

The warrior then replied, "Of course I'll be my own deckmaster and duelist."

A duel disk appeared on its arm and it looked more like a robotic arm then anything.

Susan sighed and replied, "Nice Touch."

Dukey activated his disk and he put the Toy Emperor card in the Deckmaster slot and the Junk Warrior did the same with his card and they both activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game On!", both duelists shouted.

(Junk Warrior: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dukey looked at his deckmaster and replied, "What's your ability, my Emperor?"

The toy began to speak in its head, "Its called Toy Beacon. By skipping your draw phase, you can instead search your deck for a toy card and add it to your hand."

Dukey smiled as he heard this and replied, "You're the pefect deckmaster for me. Start us off, Warrior."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The toy fired its scepter and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown oway when struck by the magic.

The warrior took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is over."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Scrap-Iron Trooper!"

As he sat the card down, ancient soldior made of rusty scrap iron appeared (1,800/1,300).

Susan then replied, "That looks like that ancient gear soldior, but its stronger."

Junk Warrior nodded and replied, "This is one of many Scrap-Iron cards released in that set called The Mechanical Age released about 3 years ago. These cards are'nt that popular, but if used in a right deck, they can be strong. Trooper, attack!"

The soldior fired its machine gun arm and each shot struck the magician and it shattered into pixels.

(Junk Warrior: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,800LP)

The warrior laughed and replied, "And like a ancient gear soldior, it can attack without worrying about your facedown cards as well. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedowmn and I'll have my monster attack your facedown card!"

The machine fired a barrage of shots and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was blown to pieces when struck by the attack.

A Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

The warrior sighed and replied, "A toy? Pathetic. My turn is over now."

As Dukey drew a card, two more soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Dukey resumed, "I equip my main soldior with Chthonian Alliance!"

The middle soldior began to glow (800/300 / 2,400/300).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Equipped Soldior, attack!"

The soldior aimed and fired two corks and it struck the machine and it shattered into rusty shards.

Dukey resumed, "Soldiors, attack!"

The toys aimed and each fired a cork that struck the warrior in the stomach.

(Junk Warrior: 5,800LP / Dukey: 7,800LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I activate the field spell card, Scrap-Iron Factory!"

As he placed the card into his field slot and it shut, they were somesort of metal factory.

The warrior resumed, "I End with Scrap-Iron Warrior in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a warrior made out of the same scrap metal appeared (1,900/1,400).

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Switch my weakers toys to defense mode and my equipped soldior attacks now!"

The toy aimed...

The warrior laughed and replied, "Not so fast, my hairy friend! I activate Scrap-Iron Counterattack! This destroys your attacking monster before it reaches my soldior!"

The soldior fired and the cork bounced off the warrior and it went right back to the soldior and it was blown to pixels.

Dukey growled and replied, "Lucky you. My turn is now over."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "Since this is the factory, I Can special summon My Factory Welder!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a welder wearing factory clothes appeared with a blowtorch (1,600/200).

The warrior resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and my Warrior, attack!"

The scrap soldior went in and sliced the toy soldior to pieces with its swords.

The warrior resumed, "Welder, attack his other soldior now!"

The welder started up its torch and it walked to the warrior and it struck the soldior with its torch, burning the wooden soldior up.

The warrior resumed, "Those toys are history! Make your move now."

Dukey then replied, "I activate my deckmaster ability. By not drawing a card, I can search my deck for a toy card."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Dukey resumed, "I Play pot of avarice."

He took his 3 toy soldiors, giant rat and his magician and shuffled the cards back into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Dukey resumed, "I summon a new friend of mine!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a turtle with blue shoes, a blue shell and a red bandana appeared (1,600/1,900).

Dukey smiled and replied, "Meet my new friend Kooper the Brave!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Its one of our new friends. He looks cool!"

Mary nodded and replied, "He is really cool."

Dukey resumed, "I Equip my friend with Invigoration!"

The turtle began to glow (1,600/1,900 - 2,000/1,700).

Dukey resumed, "His ability is if I pay 500 lifepoints, he can attack twice!"

(Junk Warrior: 5,200LP / Dukey: 7,300LP)

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Kooper, attack both of his monsters!"

The turtle went into his shell and he it launched and slammed into the welder, blowing him to pieces and then he slammed into the machine, smashing it to pieces. suddenly, 4 small rusty counters appeared hovering over Junk Warriors side of the field.

Dukey then replied, "What are those counters for?"

The warrior then replied, "You'll see soon enough, Dukey."

Dukey laughed and replied, "Okay then. Its your turn now."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, a scrap metal cannon with 4 small scrap legs appeared (1,400/1,900).

The warrior resumed, "This is my Scrap-Iron Cannon. I Equip it with Mist Body."

Suddenly, a misty layer covered the cannon.

The warrior resumed, "Next I Summon my Spike Sphere!"

As he sat the card down, a iron-sphere made of metal appeared (0/0).

Dukey resumed, "Does it do anything other then be a large paperweight?"

The warrior laughed and replied, "Of course it does, fool! I activate my cannons ability and by sending a earth monster with 1,000 ATK or less from my hand or my side of the field to my hand, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster. But if my spherre is sent this way, I get to activate 1 of 3 Effects.

Dukey gulped and replied, "That does'nt sound good for me."

The warrior smiled and replied, "For you, no. Here are the effects. You take 1,200 points of damage, you lose 1 card and 600 lifepoints or you lose 2 cards. I choose Choice B!"

The rocky sphere went into the cannon and it fired the sphere and and it struck the turtle, blowing it to pieces.

(Junk Warrior: 5,200LP / Dukey: 6,700LP)

Dukey sighed as he placed the card into his graveyard.

The warrior smiled and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon another sphere!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the spheres appeared (0/0).

The warrior then replied, "I get rid of for my cannons ability!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "Not this time, fool! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a Toy Tank to his graveyard and bolt of lightning struck the the cannon, blowing it to pieces and 4 more counters appeared.

The warrior then replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability! When a scrap-iron monster is destroyed from a effect of a spell or trap card you control, its special summoned back to my side of the field in defense mode!"

The cannon reappeared and knelt (1,400/1,900).

The warrior resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

The sphere appeared again (0/0).

The warrior then replied, "You take 1,200 points of damage!"

The sphere was loaded into the cannon and it fired and struck Dukey in the stomach.

(Junk Warrior: 5,200LP / Dukey: 5,500LP)

The warrior laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, A Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I remove 1 spell card from play to summon my Spell Striker!"

He took his Chthonian Alliance and placed it in his RFP slot, and then a plastic warrior with a spear-like weapon and a horned helmet appeared (600/200).

Dukey resumed, "I tribute both of them for my Puppet King!"

As the two toys vanished, the Mighty King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, another plastic spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Puppet King, attack!"

The king went in and slammed its fist into the cannon, smashing it to pieces and 4 more counters appeared.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Magician, direct attack!"

The mage fired a blast of magic energy that struck the warrior in its stomach.

(Junk Warrior: 3,600LP / Dukey: 5,500LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I Special summom my Scrap-Metal Serpent!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a scrap-iron version of Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

The warrior resumed, "Next I Play monster reborn to bring back my Factory Welder!"

As he sat the card down, the factory worker appeared with its blowtorch (1,600/200).

Junk Warrior resumed, "Now its time to answer your question about those counters. Since I have my welder on the field, I can remove any number of scrap-iron counters so I can special summon any scrap-iron monster from my deck and I choose my Golem!"

As 8 of the 12 counters vanished, a large 4-armed rusty scrap-metal machine appeared (2,800/2,300).

The warrior resumed, "Your lucky. The welder and the monster summoned by the effect of the factory cannot attack until my next turn. Serpent, take out that toy!"

The machine fired a wave of hot white flames and the magician melted into a puddle of hot plastic that vanished from the field.

(Junk Warrior: 3,600LP / Dukey: 5,000LP)

The warrior laughed and replied, "Take that, doggy! I set 1 card facedown Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Twister!"

A storm began and the factory began to shake.

The Warrior quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Scrap Launch! For every counter on the machine, you take 300 points of damage for every counter on the factory, so there!"

The counters vanished and a barrage of scrap metal was thrown into the air and it struck Dukey and then the factory collasped and vanished.

(Junk Warrior: 3,600LP / Dukey: 3,300LP)

Johnny then replied, "Dukey, hang in there!"

Susan then replied, "Don't let this Junk guy get the best of you! You can do it!"

Mary then teplied, "Yea, Just believe in your deck and you'll be fine!"

Dukey looked at his family and replied, "I'll make you all proud!"

He turned to the warrior and replied, "Puppet King, strike Down that pathetic machine!"

The king went in and slammed its fist into the machine, blowing it to pieces.

(Junk Warrior: 2,900LP / Dukey: 3,300LP)

Dukey then replied, "Okay then. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

The golem began to glow (2,800/2,300 - 3,300/2,300).

The warrior resumed, "I Special summon my Scrap-Metal insect to defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a large scrap ladybug appeared and knelt (500/1,100).

The warrior resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his king!"

The machine swung his fist and struck the king and it began to crack and then it burst into shards.

(Junk Warrior: 2,900LP / Dukey: 2,800LP)

The warrior resumed, "Welder, your turn!"

The welder went in and a Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and welder struck it with the torch and it was reduced to ashes.

Dukey resumed, "I Special summon my Armor Breaker!"

Suddenly, a small toy warrior appeared with a large mallet (800/800).

The Warrior laughed and replied, "That thing can't be any help. I activate a 2nd factory and I activate the Continuous spell card known as Scrap-Iron Buildup!"

Suddenly, a large hammer appeared on the field.

The warrior resumed, "I activate my buildups ability and I destroy my insect."

The hammer slammed right onto the insect, smashing it to pieces and then 3 counters appeared above the warrior.

The warrior resumed, "I set a monster and my turn is now over."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn to bring Spell Striker!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (600/200).

Dukey resumed, "Breaker and Striker, unite!"

As the two warriors joined together, The small plastic warrior was holding a small hammer.

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Striker, attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and slammed its hammer into Junk Warriors stomach.

(Junk Warrior: 2,100LP / Dukey: 2,800LP)

Dukey resumed, "When a monster equipped with Armor Breaker is destroyed, he can destroy any card on the field and i Choose your golem!"

The small warrior slammed its hammer into the ground and the golem collasped into a large pile of scrap-metal debris that vanished and then 8 counters appeared over the warrior.

Dukey sighed and replied, "I now play Nobleman Of Crossout!"

The blonde knight appeared and stabbed the facedown card and a large bulky scrap-metal machine appeared and shattered to pieces.

The warrior growled and replied, "You trashed my machine, you damned creature you!"

Dukey then replied, "Oh well. I Set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

The Warrior drew a card and replied, "I play Monster reborn!"

The serpent appeared (2,100/1,600).

The warrior resumed, "I play the spell card Scrap-Iron Recycling! and I remove my serpent plus my trooper, soldior and my warrior!"

As all of the machines appeared and vanished, A chimeratech Overdragon made of up scrap-iron metal appeared (?/?).

The warrior laughed and replied, "This is my Scrap-Iron Hydra! It gains 800 ATK For every machine used in its fusion summoning!"

The machine began to glow (?/? - 3,200/3,200).

The warrior resumed, "Lets do it. Hydra, attack his armor breaker!"

The dragon fired a wave of flames and it struck the warrior and the hammer shattered into shards.

The warrior resumed, "Lets do it. Welder, attack!"

The worker started his blowtorch and it struck the warrior, blowing it to pieces.

The warrior laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Brain Control!"

The Hydra went to Dukeys side of the field.

Dukey smiled and replied, "This'll be fun! Attack his welder!"

The machine fired a wave of flames, blowing the welder to ash.

(Junk Warrior: 500LP / Dukey: 2,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "I tribute your machine for my mystic Wok!"

The machine vanished into nothing.

(Junk Warrior: 500LP / Dukey: 5,200LP)

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster.'

Junk Warrior drew a card and repled, "I Summon another Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, another mettalic warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

The warrior resumed, "I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack his warrior!"

The machine went in and a small robot on trends appeared (400/400) and the warrior struck it and it was smashed to pieces.

(Junk Warrior: 500LP / Dukey: 3,700LP)

Dukey then replied, "That was my card trooper you smashed. When its destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck."

Dukey drew a card from his deck.

The warrior resumed, "I end with 2 facedown cards."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Premature Burial!"

(Junk Warrior: 500LP / Dukey: 2,900LP)

The king appeared (2,800/2,600).

The warrior then replied, "I play emergency Provisions and I use it on my Fairy Meteor Crush and my buildup card."

The mouth appeare dand devoured both of the spell cards.

(Junk Warrior: 2,500LP / Dukey: 3,700LP)

Dukey growled and replied, "Oh well. King, attack!"

The king went in and slammed its fist into the machine and it shattered into rusty shards and then 4 more counters appeared on the field.

(Junk Warrior: 1,600LP / Dukey: 3,700LP)

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster and 1 card facedown."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Scrap-Iron Dumping!"

Dukey then replied, "That does'nt sound good at all!"

The warrior laughed and replied, "For you, No, For me, yes. I remove any number of counters and I can destroy 1 monster on your side o the field equal to the counters removed and I'll remove 8 counters."

8 of the counters vanished and a large pile of scrap-iron appeared and it fell onto the king, blowing the wooden monarch to pieces.

Dukey gulped and replied, "This is'nt good."

The warrior resumed, "I Play monster reincarnation!"

He discarded a Scrap-Iron insect and got back his Welder and then the welder apepared (1,600/200).

The warrior resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Return from the different Dimension!"

Suddenly, The Scrap Serpent (2,100/1,600), The Warrior (1,900/1,500) And then the trooper (1,800/1,300) and then finally the blocker appeared (300/2,300).

The warrior laughed and replied, "My Welder is a tuner monster!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "No.."

Johnny then replied, "He's going to synchro summon!"

Susan then replied, "It must something powerful!"

Mary then replied, "If the welder is a tuner, his other monsters levels add up to 17!"

Johnny then replied, "He has too many levels of monsters!"

The warrior laughed and replied, "I have to take care of that now, will I? I play the spell card, Level Tuning! This card lets reduce the level of all of my monsters by 1!"

Johnny then replied, "This is'nt good."

The warrior then replied, "Lets do it. Welder, Blocker, Serpent and Trooper...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The welder vanished and so did the 3 of the 4 machines.

The warrior resumed, "Come to me, SCRAP-IRON DRAGON!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a Scrap-Iron version of Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared (3,000/2,000).

Johnny then replied, "It looks some turned the Blue Eyes into a machine."

The warrior resumed, "You know with 1 scrap-iron monster, my machine gets a trample ability! Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of energy and a toy magician appeared (1,600/1,500) and was blown to pieces.

(Junk Warrior: 1,600LP / Dukey: 2,200LP)

The warrior resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, direct attack!"

The machine charged in and slashed Dukey.

(Junk Warrior: 1,600LP / Dukey: 300LP)

The warrior laughed and replied, "This will soon be over! Make your move now."

The warrior exploded into shards.

Dukey resumed, "I play a second pot of avarice!"

He took two magicians, Puppet King, Spell Striker and his Armor Breaker and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Dukey resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

The wooden soldiors appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I bring out a couple of more with Inferno Reckless summon!"

Suddenly, 2 more wooden soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Dukey resumed ,"I play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Dukey resumed, "I Play my toy Revival spell card. I Can now special summon a toy monster from my graveyard and it my best monster!"

As she played the card, a Dragon made of legos appeared (2,300/2,000).

Dukey resumed, "Meet my Toy Dragon! It gains 400 ATK for every toy monster on the field, excluding itsself."

The toy began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 3,500/2,000).

Dukey resumed, "I Now bring forth my deckmaster! Emperor, came forth!"

The emperor walked and stopped next to the dragon (2,300/800) and the dragon glowed again (3,500/2,000 - 3,900/2,000).

The warrior gulped and replied, "This can't be happening!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "It is. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of wave of sparkling energy balls and each one struck the dragon and it gave out a weak mechancial roar before it exploded into charred pieces of metal debris.

Dukey resumed, "This end now! Emperor, attack him directly!"

The emperor charged in and slashed the warrior across the chest.

(Junk Warrior: 0LP / Dukey: 300LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "He did it! YEA!"

Susan sighed and replied, "I knew he'd do it."

The warrior groaned as he got up and replied, "My best cards..trashed by toys?"

He looked at Dukey and he noticed that Puppet King appeared infront of him.

The warrior gulped and replied, "What is he doing here?"

Dukey smiled evily and replied, "He's here just in case you were planning on melting the scooters down anyway."

The warrior walked to the computer and he pressed a couple of buttons and the cage with the scooters hovered down infront of him and the door opened up, revealing the large scooters that looked like motorcycles.

Dukey then replied, "These things are cool!"

The warrior sighed and replied, "These are called Duel Wheels or D-Wheels for short. You can duel on them as well."

He took out a small gun of somesorts and he pointed towards the cycles and he laughed and replied, "You'll never make it to the castle or the city!"

Dukey then replied, "I knew. Puppet King, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its fist into the warrior and he was knocked to the ground and his pistol was smashed to pieces.

The warrior began to glow gold and he laughed and replied, "I'll be back and My Scrap-Iron deck will be even better then before!"

He began to laugh hard before he burst into shards.

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, did'nt see that coming."

Susan looked at the bikes and replied, "Lets head back to Freed."

The kids got on the scooters and they started them up and they left towards the junkyard exit.

Suddenly, the 3 dogs appeared infront of the gate and blocked the kids from leaving and they looked angry.

Johnny sighed and replied, "They must be mad cause we defeated their owner."

He activated his disk and he placed 3 cards on it and then 3 goblin armys appeared (2,300/0 x3).

The warriors charged and slammed their weapons into the dogs, blowing them all to pieces and they all vanished when he took the cards off and shuffled them into his disk.

Johnny then replied, "Lets go now."

They started the bikes and headied out of the junkyard.

--  
Shadowland Castle / 5:30pm

Junk Warrior was knelling infront of Scott and Bling Bling Boy in the Castles main chamber.

Scott then replied, "Even though you lost the duel, you threatned to destroy those bikes? Thats low, Warrior!"

The warrior gulped and replied, "I thought you did'nt want them near the city, sir!"

Scott sighed and replied, "Yes thats true! But you lose fair and square and you should of not done that."

The warrior gulped and replied, "Sorry?"

Scott then replied, "Sorry is not going to help you this time."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared behind the warrior.

Scott then replied, "Phantom, lock up this warrior until I say so and he's ready to duel again. Take his deck and give it back to me."

The phantom nodded and replied, "As you wish, my lord."

He took some handcuffs and he handcuffed the warrior and he replied, "Lets put you in that one cell you saw earlier."

The warrior groaned and replied, "Not THAT one."

The phantom only laughed as he pushed the warrior foward and they began to walk towards the door that'll lead them to the prison room.

--  
Cards made be me and others.

Scrap-Iron Trooper

Image: An Ancient Gear Soldier made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

Machine/Effect/ATK: 1,800/1,300/4 Stars

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Scrap-Iron Warrior

Image: A warrior made entirely out of rusty scrap iron, carrying two swords

Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

"A warrior that is completely made out of scrap iron. It can take on almost any challenge."

Scrap-Iron Blocker

Machine/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,300/4 Stars

Image: A figure made entirely out of rusty scrap iron, with large wrists, protecting itself

A figure made entirely out of scrap iron. It can protect itself from almost any kind of attack.

Factory Welder

Image: A welder wearing factory clothing

Spellcaster/Tuner/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 200/4 Stars

While you control "Scrap-Iron Factory", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only control 1 ⌠"Factory Welder").

Scrap-Iron Cannon

Machine/Effect/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

Image: A cannon made out of rusty scrap iron with four legs, also made out of rusty scrap iron, attached to it

You can only control 1 "Scrap-Iron Cannon". Once per turn, you can send 1 EARTH monster with 1000 or less ATK from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the sent monster. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect.

Spike Sphere

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

Image: A spiky sphere made out of bronze

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for "Scrap-Iron Cannon", select and activate 1 of these effects: 1. Inflict 1200 damage to your opponent. 2: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent and destroy 1 card they control. 3: Destroy 2 cards your opponent controls.

Scrap-Iron Serpent

Image: A Cyber Dragon made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

Machine/Effect/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

If your opponent controls a monster and if you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Scrap-Iron Insect

Image: A cat-sized ladybug made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/1,100/3 Stars

While you control a "Scrap-Iron" monster (other than "Scrap-Iron Insect"), you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Image: A cat-sized ladybug made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

Scrap-Iron Golem

Image: A four-armed golem made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/2,300/8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Scrap-Iron Factory". This cards effects cannot be negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card gets these effects based on the number of "Scrap-Iron" monsters you control, with different names (other than "Scrap-Iron Golem", "Scrap-Iron Hydra", and "Scrap-Iron Dragon"): 1: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. 2: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy 1 card they control. 3: If your opponent controls a monster after this cards first attack, this card can attack once again.

Scrap-Iron Hydra

Machine/Fusion/Earth/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/8 Stars

Scrap-Iron Serpent + Up to 3 EARTH Machine-Type monsters

Image: A Chimeratech Overdragon made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon with the above Fusion Material Monsters, or with the effect of "Scrap-Iron Factory". If this card was Special Summoned by Fusion Summon, its original ATK and DEF are each 800 x the number of Fusion Material Monsters used in its Fusion Summon. If this card was Special Summoned with the effect of "Scrap-Iron Factory", its original ATK and DEF are each 3000. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

Scrap-Iron Dragon

Machine/Sychro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/2,000/10 Stars

1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH Machine-Type monsters

Image: A Blue-Eyes White Dragon made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon, or with the effect of "Scrap-Iron Factory". This cards effects cannot be negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card gets these effects based on the number of "Scrap-Iron" monsters you control, with different names (other than "Scrap-Iron Golem", ⌠Scrap-Iron Hyrda", and "Scrap-Iron Dragon"): 1: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. 2: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it gains ATK equal to half that amount. 3: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

Scrap-Iron Factory / Field Spell Card

Image: A Factory Welder working at a factory containing a bunch of pieces of rusty scrap iron

When a face-up EARTH Machine-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, put Scrap Iron Counters on this card equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. Once per turn, while you control a "Factory Welder", you can select 1 "Scrap-Iron" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Remove Scrap Iron Counters from this card equal to the selected monsters Level, and Special Summon it. "Factory Welder" and the Special Summoned monster cannot declare an attack the turn you use this effect.

Scrap-Iron Buildup / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A Scrap-Iron Insect being smashed by a giant hammer

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 face-up EARTH Machine-Type monster you control.

Scrap-Iron Recycling / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bunch of pieces of rusty scrap iron being dumped into a pot full of magma

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an EARTH Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. At least 1 of the Fusion Material Monsters must be removed from your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Scrap-Iron Dumping / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bunch of pieces of rusty scrap iron being dumped upon a Goblin Attack Force

Select 1 face-up monster on your opponents side of the field. Remove Scrap Iron Counters from a "Scrap-Iron Factory" you control equal to the selected monsters Level, and destroy it. If your opponent controls no monsters after this card resolves, you cannot declare an attack this turn. You can only activate 1 "Scrap-Iron Dumping" per turn.

Scrap-Iron Counterattack! / Counter Trap Card

Image: A Scrap-Iron Trooper charging towards a Goblin Attack Force with a sweatdrop

Activate only when a "Scrap-Iron" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Destroy the attacking monster.

Note: The following 16 cards were created by Pumpkid and all creative credit goes to him and thanks for him for creating such great cards!

Toy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/ 7 Stars

This card can be Normal Summoned with one Tribute if the Monster you use as a Tribute has the word "Toy" in its name. This card gains 400 points to its ATK for every Monster on your side of the field with the word "Toy" in its name, excluding this one.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and creative credit goes to him.

Kooper the Brave (Special Card)

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

By paying 500 lifepoints during your battle phase, this card can attack twice. If you activate this cards ability, it cannot attack next turn.

Scrap Launch / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many pieces of scrap metal flying through the air

This card can only activated when a "Scrap-Iron Factory" Is destroyed and it has 1 or more Scrap-Iron counters on it. For every Scrap-iron counter it had on it, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponet.

Toy Revival / Equip Spell Card

Image: Two broken toy soldiors being put back together by a couple of factory workers.

Special summon 1 monster with "Toy" In its name to your side of the field and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, the equipped monster is destroyed and when the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

--  
Deckmaster Abilites Used in this chapter

Dukey: Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/800/6 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Toy Beacon". Instead of doing your draw phase, you can search your deck for a card with "Toy" In its name and add it your hand and your deck is reshuffled afterwards.

Junk Warrior: Junk Warrior

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,300/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Scrap Defense": When a monster with "Scrap-Iron" In its name is destroyed from the effect of a spell or trap card, you can special summon that card to your side of the field in defense mode postion cannot be changed as long as it remains on the field and you cannot used this ability on the some monster twice.

--

Note to all: I've created 8 special cards that will be only used in ths story. If you see a cards name that has "Special Card" next it, It cannot be used by anyone else except me for this story. Thanks for understanding.

--

Dukey has won his first deckmaster duel with a bang! In the next duel, The kids head onto the Highway and they battle a famillar bike fanatic that loves his bike more then anything else and it challenges Johnny to a deckmaster duel as well and we got to see 1 of Johnnys new special cards as well. Can Johnny win and defeat this duel spirit? Find out in "Road To Ruins", Coming Soon.


	8. Road To Ruins

In this chapter, I'm using my version of the D-Wheels. It won't work like the ones in 5d's, but'll be as cool. Also, I know I said I made only 8 special cards, But I've made 8 more of them for this story, so enjoy.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 7: Road To Ruins

--  
Outside of the War Building / 5:35pm

Freed, Cheryl and Stanley were outside the building, awaiting for the gang to come back.

Stanley looked at Freed and replied, "When will they get back, General?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Anytime now. They should of been back earlier. Wonder what happened to them?"

Cheryl sighed and replied, "I hope they're okay."

Suddenly, the gang was riding the D-Wheels and they stopped infront of The General.

Johnny laughed and replied, "These bikes are awesome!"

Susan then replied, "They're called D-Wheels, right?"

Freed nodded and replied, "If course. When you're challenged on a bike, you can switch the bike to duel mode and no one can leave the bikes until the duel is over and done with."

Mary then replied, "Will you teach us how to use these bikes in a duel, General?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Of course I will. Why don't you stay a extra day and leave tomarrow? You'll need all the sleep and supplies you can get if you want to make it the Castle in one piece."

Mary smiled and replied, "Okay, We'll take that advice."

Freed then replied, "Good to here. We're having steak and salad for supper tonight."

Johnny then replied, "Sounds great!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Steak, steak, steak! I love steak?"

-  
Shadowland Castle / 6:40pm

In the main chamber, Junk Warrior was dueling The Witty Phantom for his freedom. If the warrior wins the duel, he goes free with his deck and if loses, he's in the prison cell for as long as Scott wants him in there for and Scott agreed to these terms. The phanton was kicking his butt badly. The warrior had Scrap-Iron dragon in attack mode (3,000/2,000) and no cards facedown plus he had Scrap-Iron factory with 4 counters on it and the Phantom had no facedown cards and no monsters. the warrior tried to attack, but was stopped by The phantoms Negate Attack card. The warrior had 1,200 lifepoints left and the phantom had 7,300 lifepoints left. Scott and Bling Bling Boy were watching the duel.

(Witty Phantom: 7,300LP / Junk Warrior: 1,200LP)

The phantom laughed and replied, "Care to try to attack again, Junkyman?"

The warrior growled and replied, "No, Make your move."

The Phantom drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Cyber-Tech Aligator appeared on his side of the field (2,500/1,600).

The phantom resumed, "I play Double Spell!"

He discarded a Silent Doom to his graveyard.

The phantom resumed, "I'm, copying a card you used with your golem that I Stopped with my Mirror Force."

The warrior gulped and replied, "You don't mean.."

The phantom laughed and replied, "You guessed it! I'm copying Limitor Removal!"

The machine began to glow (2,500/1,600 - 5,000/1,600).

The phantom laughed and replied, "This is over now. Cyber-Tech, attack!"

The machine went in slashed it in the chest and it started to spark and then it finally exploded into metal shards.

(Witty Phatom: 7,300LP / Junk Warrior: 0LP)

Scott got up and replied, "The winner of this duel is Witty Phantom!"

He walked to Junk Warrior and replied, "That was a pathetic duel, warrior. Your dueling skills sicken me the most!"

The warrior then replied, "I'll try better next time!"

Scott sighed and replied, "Thats what I thought you'd say after losing. Phantom, take this pathetic excuse of a duelist away to that special cell."

The phantom nodded and he handcuffed the warrior and he started to walk towards the door that lead to the Castle prison.

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Why do you keep that duelist around?"

Scott then replied, "Because, his deck has alot of rare cards in it and we'll train him to be better in a duelist."

Bling Bling then replied, "Good reason, I guess."

Scott then replied, "I thought it was. Lets get some snacks."

He nodded and they both went towards the hallway that'll lead them to the kitchen room.

--  
Shadowland Castle Prison / 7:00pm

Junk Warrior was in his cell and it was the nastiest cell in the whole prison. He did'nt have his disk or his deck with him.

Witty Phantom appeared infront of his cell door.

Junk Warrior growled and replied, "What the heck do you want, phantom? To humilate me once again?"

The phantom laughed nad replied, "I already did that in our duel, silly warrior."

Junk Warrior then replied, "Then what do you want then?"

The phantom then replied, "To Tell you we found the perfect warden to watch you and this prison!"

He pointed to the door and a tall evil looking fiend with wings came out and he was holding a sword.

The warrior then replied, "Archfiend General?"

The phantom laughed and replied, "Of course the general. He's always wanted a job and he could'nt get one in Pandemonium, So Me and Scott brought him here to watch you!"

The warrior giggled and replied, "He does'nt look that tough!"

The phantom replied, "Oh?"

He pointed to a nearby cell door and the fiend got his sword and sliced the door right in half with one slice of his blade.

Junk Warrior gulped and replied, "Oh, wow!"

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Terrorking may have trained him, but me and Scott helped him with a deck and his strength."

The general looked at the phantom and replied, "Thanks for everything, Phantom."

The fiend laughed and replied, "Its no problem at all, General. If he gives you any trouble, handle it yourself or Call for me or Scott, okay?"

The general nodded and replied, "Got."

The phantom nodded and vanised into black smoke.

The general looked at Junk Warrior and replied, "Are you going to give any trouble?"

The warrior gulped and replied, "No, sir."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Good."

He want to a nearby steel chair and sat down on it.

Junk Warrior sighed and replied, "This sucks. I should of won that duel, But Phantoms deck is perfect and mine needs more work on it."

--  
Warrior Building War Room / 7:30pm

The gang was talking To Freed and Marauding Captain in the private war room.

Freed then replied, "So why did it take you guys so long to get the bikes?"

Mary then replied, "This duel spirit challenged Dukey to a duel and Dukey won."

Freed then replied, "Who was this warrior you beat, Dukey?"

Dukey then replied, "Some Synchro monster named Junk Warrior, sir."

Freed got up and he took his sword out and sliced a nearby in chair cleanly in half.

Johnny gulped and replied, "I guess you have a grudge against him, sir?"

Freed growled and replied, "Lets just say that moron gave me alot a trouble when he was in this village."

Dukey then replied, "Can you tell us what happened, sir?"

Freed looked and replied, "I'll tell all what happened right now."

He looked at the captain and replied, "Don't let anyone in until I'm done telling them the story, including Command Knight herself."

The captain then replied, "Yes, General Freed."

He went in and he quietly shut the door behind him.

Freed then replied, "Here's what happened. A long time ago, he came to me as a wounded warrior. He fought through The Dry Dry Wasteland and he got through to the main city of Jiakia city and he wanted to get to the Pyramid of the Crescent Moon, but they refused to because he wanted to get the treasure that was stored down there and it was being guarded by a duel spirit called the Spirit of the Pharaoh. He fought a bunch of soldiors to get through to it, but he was outmatched and they hurt him pretty good and they dumped his body onto the border to the wasteland. A Warrior Lady of the wasteland was patrolling the area at the time and she found him wounded. She brought him to me and I decided to help him get better by healing him up and helping him become a great warrrior."

Johnny then replied, "So where's the bad part of this story?"

Freed sighed and replied, "I'm getting to it, Johnny. after about two weeks of being healed, he was fine. But then, he stole one of the scooters we used to have and headed towards the pyramid once again and he challenged the soldiors to duels and creamed them as well. Then he went into the pyramid and then he had to duel Spirit of the Pharaoh in order to duel to get to the treasure and the warrior lost big time to him. He used a regular machine deck at the time and it lost to Spirit of the Pharaoh and his Undead army. And then the soldiors smashed the scooter to bits and he was return to us in the same way as we found him. This time I wase'nt all happy to see him. After we healed him again, we banned him from ever coming to this building and the village as well. He left screaming that he'll have his revenge and then he left and joined the Shadow Kings army and I have not seen him since he left to join the Shadow King."

Johnny then replied, "He now runs a Scrap-Iron monster deck."

Dukey then replied, "He used it good, but I beat him. I used Kooper in my deck and he helped win the duel with ease, General."

The general nodded and replied, "Thats good, koods. There are 8 more special cards somewhere In the Land Of Shadows. Each is well hidden and we found a map to where they are. But to find them, we need to keep control of Moonlight City and the castle and we need that barrier destroyed."

Johnny then replied, "Whys that?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Because the map is protected by somesort of shadow energy and if we destroy a barrier, the 4 locations will be revealed on the maps."

Susan then replied, "Thats good to here, sir?"

Mary then replied, "Can our special helper cards be used as deckmasters as well?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Of course, Mary. The Shadow King may have started the deckmaster rule, But I tried the cards out myself and made deckmaster for each one."

Johnny then replied, "Thats cool, sir."

Dukey then replied, "General, I'm guessing with these special cards, there's 2 for the each of us, right?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Yes, You're right. Two for the each of you."

Johnny then replied, "When you know of the location of the card, do we have to find it and will you or your army help?"

Freed then replied, "Me and my army will help you find the cards and you'll have to find a couple of them yourself."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me, General."

Freed then replied, "Why don't you have some fun by doing what kids do? We have everything you can think of to have a good time?"

Johnny then replied, "Even TV and video games?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Yes, even those."

-  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 9:00pm

Scott Was with Bling Bling in his main chamber, looking the monitor that was in the prison.

Scott then replied, "Archfiend General will keep him in line."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Its wierd that Junk Warrior hase'nt did anything since he was placed in prison."

Scott then replied, "He'd probably figured out that you don't mess with that fiend. He was trained by Terrorking himself before he quit the police force in Pandemoniun. He's a great duelist and a master with a sword."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared.

Scott looked at him and replied, "Anything new to report?"

The phantom nodded and replied, "I have a few things to report, sir."

Scott then replied, "Tell me then and I have another bag of gold coins for you if its anything good."

The phantom smiled and replied, "You'll love this information then. The kids are heading out on the Moonlight Highway tomarrow."

Scott then replied, "Good to hear. Anything else?"

The phantom smiled and replied, "Of course. Freed has this map that'll lead him to 8 more of those special cards. The ones we stole from him, but were takened from us after those 2 mages send them flying all over the world before we captured them."

Scott went to a large red treasure chest and he opened it and he took a bag of gold coins and flunged it at the fiend and the fiend caught them and then Scott replied, "That news was good too. Enjoy your coins."

The phantom smiled and he vanished into thick black smoke.

Bling Bling then replied, "Why are'nt you worried that they're going after those cards, sir?"

Scott sighed and replied, "Even though Freed has the map, They have to destroy 1 of the 8 barriers before the locations will be revealed to them."

Bling Bling then replied, "Do you know where they are?"

Scott sighed and replied, "No, we do not know and if any of my army or even me or you go near one of them, the protective barrier will stop us from even touching them."

Bling Bling then replied, "That stinks."

Scott then replied, "Its okay. We don't need those cards to make our army anymore powerful. We're powerful enough right now without those cards."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "That is so true, sir. So very true."

--  
The Next Day

Outside the Building / 8:45am

The gang was at the at the roads entrance on the bikes, preparing to head down the road. Freed wase there to see them off. They each had a helmet and their armor on they had their disks packed away in each of their bikes's storage compartment.

Freed then replied, "When you guys shatter that crystal, Head back here and we'll find out where the cards and were the next castle is."

Johnny then replied, "Is this road safe to travel down, sir?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Yes, it is. We always check the road and if somethings wrong, we try to fix as much as we can."

Mary then replied, "Thanks for the snacks and drinks, sir."

Freed then replied, "Its no problem at all. Good luck, my friends."

Susan then replied, "We won't you let you down."

Freed then replied, "I know you won't. Be careful, there's a rumor going around that a motorcycle monster gang is on the road, but I've never seen them and I think its a rumor. If you see them, let me know by using the phone thats in the bike, kay?"

The gang nodded to the general.

Freed then replied, "You get to go now, so see you all when you get back."

Susan then replied, "Thanks again for all of your help, sir."

The gang started their bikes and drove towards the road that'll lead them to Moonlight Highway.

Freed sighed and replied, "Good luck kids and save the city from that castles leader."

He turned around and headed back towards the building.

-  
Moonlight Highway Entrance / 9:00am

The kids were riding the bikes with ease.

Johnny laughed and replied, "This is a dream come true for us!"

Dukey then replied, "Indeed. These bikes are the bomb!"

Susan then replied, "Whats that?"

She pointed towards 3 small booths that said MOONLIGHT HIGHWAY ENTRY TOLL BOOTH. PLEASE PAY 5 GOLD COINS PER RIDER OR DRIVER TO ENTER.

Mary then replied, "Its good that Freed gave those bags of gold coins before we left."

Johnny then replied, "It was cool of him."

Johnny drove to the booth and he then replied, "Hello? Where hete to pay the toll."

Suddenly, a goblin wearing fancy clothes came out and it had a pot of greed and Jar of greed in the back.

Johnny then replied, "Goblin Of Greed? Should of known."

The fiend laughed and replied, "Of course. When the Shadow King wanted me to be in charge of this booth, I did with a smile, kids! So there's 4 of ya, so that'll be 20 gold coins, please."

Johnny took a coin sack that had 20 coins in them and he handied it to the goblin and the fiend nodded and replied, "Go on through and good luck on the highway, gang."

Susan then replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The fiend then replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

He pushed the button and the barrier that was infront of them vanished.

Dukey laughed and replied, "Lets go!"

They all started up their D-Riders and drove through and they started to cruise down the highway.

The goblin laughed and replied, "Good luck passing that Biker leader, kids."

He took out a cellphone and he dialed a few numbers and then he replied, "Witty Phantom, please."

-  
Shadowland Castle / 9:15am

Scott and Bling Bling were enjoying a gourmet breakfast prepared by Bistro Butcher.

Suddenly, The phantom appeared and he replied, "Sir Scott, I just got a call from the Goblin Of Greed and he says their group has just entered the highway after paying the toll."

Scott then replied, "Should of figured they would of sooner or later."

Bling Bling then replied, "Is it true there's a bike gang that travels up and down the highway?"

Scott nodded and replied, "Of course. With the deck the leader has, he'll crush those kids in a duel."

Bling Bling then replied, "And what kind of deck is that, sir?"

Scott looked at him and replied, "Just some dark evil machines, my friend."

--  
Moonlight Highway (12 Miles to Moonlight City) / 9:30am

The kids were traveling at great speeds and they were only 12 miles away. The Highway was beautiful. With large trees, smooth roads and the only rest stop was 3 miles outside of the city.

Johnny then replied, "The weather is beautiful today."

Dukey then replied, "There's not a cloud in the sky."

Suddenly, they heard a loud noisy Motorcycle behind them.

Johnny then replied, "Is that anyone of you guys?"

Mary then repleid, "Its not any of us."

Dukey looked behind him and somesort of masked biker was following them from behind and he wore a mask as well and his jacket had skulls and other small objects on it.

Dukey then replied, "Guys, like behind you, quickly!"

They looked behind them and saw the biker and Johnny replied, "Who on earth is that?"

Susan then replied, "I've heard of him before. Thats Dokurorider!"

The biker laughed and replied, "I'm guess I'm famous!"

Dukey then replied, "Are you one of the Shadow Kings soldiors?"

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "Of course I am! You know that Goblin you had to pay?"

Susan then replied, "What about him?"

The biker then replied, "His booth is a scam! Me and him built that booth so the we can be rich?

The biker got infront of them.

Johnny then replied, "Why won't you leave us alone?"

Dokurorider then replied, "I Want to duel you. If you refuse or lose, I'll smash your bikes to bits and if you win, I'll leave you alone so you can reach your destanation!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "I'll duel you then. Will we stop and duel or duel while riding?"

Dokurorider then replied, "We'll duel while riding, so activate your disks!"

Johnny pushed a red button with a large D on it and suddenly, a duel station appeared infront of him.

Johnny then replied, "Cool!"

His opponet did the same thing and the station appeared infront of him as well.

Johnny then replied, "What if you we reach the city before the duel ends?"

The biker pushed a button his disk and the highway turned into one large racetrack.

Mary then replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

Johnny then replied, "Cool!"

Both their stations activated and the counters went up to 8,000 apeice.

The biker laughed and replied, "Choose your deckmaster, kid! I'm my own."

Johnny looked through his deck and he then replied, "I choose Tuner Warrior!"

Suddenly, the warrior appeared right behind him on the bike seat.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

The warrior began to talk in his head, "My deckmaster ability shall help you beat this motopunk!"

Johnny then replied, "What do you do then?"

The wariror resumed, "Its called Tuner Tune. Once per turn, you can treat 1 monster as a tuner monster until the end phase of your turn."

Johnny smiled and replied, "With my deck, That works great!"

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "Ready to wipe out, dork?"

Johnny then replied, "You're the one that'll be wiping out, Bikerdud!"

"Game On!", both duelists shouted.

(Dokurorider: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their disks and both their helmets went over their faces.

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "Why don't you humor me and begin this duel?"

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Will indeed. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The card appeared to his side.

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Diskblade Rider!"

As he sat the card down, another bike came up right beside him and it was a green skinned fiend riding a motorcycle (1,700/1,500).

Susan then replied, "I knew he would have that card somewhere in that deck of his."

The biker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his monster with Disk Slicer!"

The fiend swung its blade and a musclar man holding a hammer appeared (500/500) and it was struck by the disc and was blown to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "That was my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu you blew away. When its flipped, I can take any equip card from my deck and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and placed it back into his disk.

The biker sighed and replied, "Oh well. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior went and one down slash of its sword, blew the biker to shards.

(Dokurorider: 7,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Motor Shell!"

As he sat the card down, a engine with two large wheels and exhoust pipes appeared (1,300/1,800).

Dokurorider resumed, "I play shrink on your warrior!"

The warrior began to shrink (1,800/1,500 - 900/1,500).

Dokurorider resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with exhaust charge!"

The machine charged and slammed right into the warrior, blowing him to shards.

(Dokurorider: 7,900LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Dokurorider resumed, "Take that my young friend. Make your move."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Shell now!"

The swordsman charged and slammed its flame blade into it and it was slammed into the street, blowing it to pieces.

(Dokurorider: 7,400LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

suddenly, a broken engine part appeared (100/100).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. That'll end my turn."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Taker on your warrior!"

a blast of magicial energy struck the warrior, blowing him to pixels.

(Dokurorider: 7,400LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Dokurorider resumed, "I Now I offer my token for my Motor Violence!"

As the part vanished, a machine gunned-hand robot that looked a robot and a old car appeared (2,100/1,200).

Dokurorider resumed, "Lets do it. Gun down his warrior with master blaster!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and it each shot struck the warrior and he was blown to shards.

(Dokurorider: 7,400LP / Johnny: 8,300LP)

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I Summon my mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared on the bikers other side (1,850/800).

Dokurorider resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The machine fired another blast of shells and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) And was blown to shards as well.

The biker resumed, "Now, direct attack!"

The machine charged in and stabbed its prod into Johnnys stomach.

(Dokurorider: 7,400LP / Johnny: 6,450LP)

The biker laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Marauding Captain and with his ability, another one!"

As he sat the cards down, the two captains appeared (1,200/800).

Johnny resumed, "I activate my deckmasters ability. One of my monsters can be considered a Tuner monster and I choose one of my captains!"

The Tuner Warrior began to glow and the one of the captains began to glow red.

The biker then replied, "I heard with your deck, its a good deckmaster for you."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Of course its. Captains, SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The warriors pointed their swords towards Dokuroriders monsters and vanished.

Johnny reusmed, "Gaia, The Force of Earth, Come to my side in battle!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, The fierce warrior appeared with its spears right next to Johnny (2,600/800).

The biker then replied, "Whoa.."

Dukey laughed and replied, "Now that what I'm talking about! Yea!"

Johnny resumed, "lets do it. Attack!"

The knight went in and slammed its spear into the many-armed machine and it expldoed into pixels.

(Dokurorider: 6,650LP / Johnny: 6,450LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The biker drew a card and replied, "I switch my machine to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and I activate my deckmasters ability! I pay 500 lifepoints to add any dark machine from my deck to my decks top."

He took a card from his deck and placed it on top of his deck.

(Dokurorider: 6,150LP / Johnny: 6,450LP)

Dokurorider resumed, "that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

The captain appeared (1,200/800).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute for one of 1 of my new friends!"

As the captain vanished, a odd creature appeared and it was somesort of beast with sunglasses and a mohawk on top of a small cloud (1,800/1,800).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Meet Lakilester the Cloud Rider!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thats one his new cards!"

The biker laughed and replied, "Its looks weak."

Johnny smiled and replied, "When he's normal summoned he gets two cloud counters!"

Suddenly, the eyes of the cloud began to glow (1,800/1,800 - 2,400/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "He gains 300 ATK for every cloud counter he has on him. Lets do it. Gaia Force, attack!"

The machine charged in and slammed its spear into facedown card and a Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) and it was speared in the chest and it blew to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "Lakilester, attack!"

The creature tossed down some red spiked balls at the machine and each one struck the machine and it exploded into shards.

Suddenly, two more motor tokens appeared (100/100 x2).

Johnny resumed, "I should of attacked that machine first. Its your turn now."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I now tribute both of my tokens for my Fiendish Engine Omega!"

As the tokens vanished, a evil looking machine with alot of exhaust pipes and bladed arms appeared (2,800/2,000).

Johnny gulped and replied, "I'm in trouble now."

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack with Overdrive Exhaust!"

The machine fired a wave of black smoke that covered the air warrior and he groaned and shattered into shards

(Dokurorider: 6,150LP / Johnny: 6,050LP)

Johnny sighed sadly as he placed the card into his disk.

Dokurorider smiled and replied, "Take that. I set a card facedown and I get a token."

Another broken part token appeared (100/100).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a moster facedown and Gaia, attack!"

The warrior charged..

Dokurorider quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hallowed Life Barrier!"

He discarded a Machine Conversion Factory to his graveyard and the warrior charged over it, smashing it.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "Omega, attack!"

The machine charged in and slammed its arm into the warrior, blowing him to shards.

(Dokurorider: 6,150LP / Johnny: 5,850LP)

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I set a card facedown and make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play pot of avarice."

He took his Blue Flame Swordsman, 2 Captains, Lakilester and his Dark Blade and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Johnny resumed, "I Play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Johnny then replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the Iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I play Release Restraint!"

The warriors armor burst into shards and then the barbarian appeared (2,600/2,300).

Johnny resumed, "I Equip him with Legendary Sword!"

The swordsmans sword began to glow (2,600/2,300 - 2,900/2,600) and the swordsman pointed his sword towards the machine fired a beam of light and it struck it, blowing it to pieces.

Johnny then replied, "Attack!"

The swordsman went in and slashed Dokuroriders bike.

(Dokurorider: 2,250LP / Johnny: 6,050LP)

Johnny then replied, "This duel shall end soon. Make your move now."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Nikoichi! and I Chain emergency Provisions to it and my facedown card.

The card activated and then the mouth bit and swallowed and devoured his facedown (Which was a Rare Metalmorph).

(Dokurorider: 4,250LP / Johnny: 6,050LP)

Dokurorider sighed and replied, "Of course my other motor cards are removed from play."

He took his Shell and His Motor Violence and placed them into his RFP slot.

Dokororider resumed, "To Continue my turn, I summon my Drillago!"

As he sat the card down, the many-drill machine appeared (1,600/1,100).

Dokurorider smiled and replied, "I activate my omegas ability! It can now gain 1,000 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (2,800/2,500 - 3,800/2,500).

Dokurorider resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine charged in and slammed its fist into the barbarian and he burst into pixels.

Dokurorider smiled and replied, "Drillago, attack!"

The machine went in and drilled Johnny and his bike.

(Dokurorider: 4,250LP / Johnny: 3,550LP)

Dokurorider resumed, "Normally, I would lose my monster, but I activate Book of the Moon to flip it facedown."

The machine vanished and a facedown card appeared where it was.

Dokurorider resumed, "Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute it for my Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As the warrior vanished, the warrior of light appeared (2,300/1,800).

Mary smiled and replied, "Its card he won from Command Knight!"

Susan then replied, "That'll hurt his deck!"

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The warrior charged and the evil machine appeared and the swordsman cleaved it right down the middle with its blade of light. The halves burst into black shards.

The rider took the card and placed in his RFP slot.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The biker drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate my deckmasters ability once again."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he placed the card on top of his deck.

(Dokurorider: 3,750LP / Johnny: 3,550LP)

The biker resumed, "I Switch my machine to defense mode and that'll do it for now."

The machines drills stopped moving.

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900 (2,300/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and swung her and a wave of flames appeared and it struck the machine, melting into a pile of molten slag that vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Ishzark, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and made a down slash at the bikers bike.

(Dokurorider: 1,050LP / Johnny: 3,550LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "This duel is just above done and over with. Make your move now."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Monster reborn to start us out."

Drillago appeared again (1,600/1,100).

Dokurorider resumed, "I play Silent Doom."

Mechancialchaser appeard and knelt (1,850/800).

Dokurorider resumed, "I Tribute both my machines for The Big SATURN!"

as the machines vanished, A large bulky machine with oversized limbs and chrome armor appeared (2,800/2,000).

Susan gasped and replied, "I've heard of that card and it would be perfect with my deck along with that omega engine card!"

Dokurorider resumed, "I'll make a deal. If you win, you can have this and my engine card and if you lose, you must pay me every single coin you have!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "For my sister, I accept!"

Dokurorider resumed, "You must win this duel to get these prizes. Back to the duel. I now play double summon for my second motor shell!"

As he sat the card down, another one of those engines appeared (1,300/1,800).

Dokurorider resumed,"I play Gift of the Martyr!"

The shell vanished and the larger machine began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 4,100/2,000).

The biker resumed, "Now lets do it. Attack his Knight with Cosmic Rings!"

The machine fired a barrage of energy rings and each ring and the warrior was blasted into shards when he was struck by the rings.

The biker resumed, "I now play Sebeks Blessing!"

(Dokurorider: 2,450LP / Johnny: 2,150LP)

The biker laughed and replied, "And that is that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I switch my knight to defense mode and I set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I summon my Chaosrider Gustaph!"

As he sat the card down, a biker riding a demonic bike appeared (1,400/1,500).

Dokurorider resumed, "I remove 2 spells to increase its ATK!"

He took his Nikoichi and his Gift of the Martyr and placed them into his graveyard (1,400/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Dokrurorider resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The biker swung its blazing chain and it struck the knight in chest, blowing her away.

Susan sighed and replied, "If his facedown card does'nt save him, he's doomed."

Dokurorider laughed and replied, "Its been fun, but now its time to end this. Big SATURN, attack!"

The machine fired a wave of cosmic rings and they headed towards Johnny..

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate my trap card, Negate attack!"

The rings hit the barrier.

Dokurorider sighed and replied, "So you survived another round, big deal. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Coins of heaven."

He drew 5 cards and the biker drew 4 new cards.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "I play double summon to bring out my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed,"I activate my deckmasters ability and I'm treating my dark blade as a tuner monster!"

As the Tuner Warrior began to glow, the dark warrior began to glow as well.

Johnny resumed, "I activate the spell card, Level Tuning! Now my warriors lose 1 star."

Dukey then replied, "What could be synchro summoning with 6 stars worth of monsters?"

Susan then replied, "We'll about to find out."

Johnny resumed, "Now since there, the right levels! Axe Raider, Dark Blade...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The warriors looked at Johnny and nodded to and they vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Come Forth, Goyo Guardian!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a japanese warrior holding a long whip with a metal end and wearing armor appeared (2,800/2,000).

Susan then replied, "Its cool!"

Mary then replied, "It sure is, sis."

Johnny resumed, "I Equip him with Axe Of despair!"

The evil axe appeared in his other hand (2,800/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

The rider gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Goyo Guardian, attack!"

The warrior charged and made one down slash of its axe and the machine began to spark and it exploded into burnt pieces of metal and debris.

(Dokurorider: 1,450LP / Johnny: 2,150LP)

Johnny resumed, "I now move to my end phase and any monster destroyed by my guardian gets special summon to my side of the field in defense mode."

Suddenly, SATURN appared on Johnnys side of the field.

Dokurorider drew a card and replied, "I switch my rider to defense mode and thats all I can do."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my machine for Freed the Matchless General!"

As the machine vanished, the legendary general appeared (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian, attack!"

The warrior swung its axe and it struck the biker, blowing him to shards.

Johnny resumed, "This is it. Freed, end this duel now!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Dokurorider on the bike.

(Dokurorider: 0LP / Johnny: 2,150LP)

Johnny smiled as his monsters and deckmaster vanished and he replied, "And thats that."

Suddenly, two cards appeared infront of him and it was the Big SATURN and Fiendish Engine Omega and then the racetrack vanished and the highway was back.

The biker sighed and replied, "Well, I lost fair & square. So those cards are now yours now."

He began to glow and he replied, "Good luck on your journey, my friends."

Suddenly, he burst into shards.

Mary then replied, "Okay, then."

Dukey then replied, "Onto Moonlight City!"

The gang nodded and headed towards the city.

--  
Motor Shell

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one ''Motor Part Token'' (Machine/Dark/ATK0/DEF 0/1 Star) in Attack Position.

Motor Violence

Machine/Effect/Attribute: Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two ''Motor Part Tokens'' (Machine/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) in attack postion.

Nikoichi / Normal Spell Card

Special Summon one "Motor" Monster from your Graveyard. Then, remove all other "Motor" Monsters in your Graveyard from play.

These 3 cards were used by Bandit Keith in the Yu-Gi-Oh R Manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga.

The Big SATURN

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned from your hand or deck. Discard one card in your hand to the Graveyard and pay 1,000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 1,000 until the End Phase of the turn. This effect can be used once per turn, during your Main Phase. If this card is destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent and is sent to the Graveyard, both players lose Life Points equal to this cards base ATK.

Note: This card is a Japanese card that has not been released in the United States yet.

Lakilester the Cloud Rider (Special Card)

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

When this card is normal summoned place 2 cloud counters on this card. Increase this cards ATK By 300 points for every cloud counter on this card. When this card is targeted by a spell or trap card, you can remove 1 cloud counter from this card to negate the trap or spell card and destroy it.

--  
Deckmaster abilites used in this chapter

Johnny: Tuner Warrior

Warrior/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 200/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Tuner Tune": Once per turn, you can treat one monster on your side of the field as a Tuner monster until the end phase of your turn.

Dokurorider: Dokurorider

Zombie/Ritual/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,850/6 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Dark Technology" Pay 500 lifepoints to take one Dark-Attribute Machine from your Deck and place it on top of your deck. You can only use this deckmaster power 4 times per duel.

--

That was a great duel. In the next chapter, the kids arrived in the city and they're arrested immediatly! To get out of the prison, Dukey must duel the warden with a deck full of cards he's never seen before and the warden uses his own deck. Can Dukey win them their freedom? Find out in "Jailbirds", Coming Soon.


	9. Jailbirds

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 8: Jailbirds

--  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 11:00am

Dokurorider (Without his Motorcycle) and Goblin Of Greed were knelling infront of a angry Scott and Bling Bling Boy was out of the room at the time. Witty Phantom was standing next to Scott.

Scott then replied, "Well, explain yourselves, morons."

Dokurorider gulped and replied, "We thought that if we set a toll booth up, we'll have a better chance of taking their coins and cards, sir!"

Scott then replied, "That the most stupidest thing I've heard."

The goblin then replied, "That was I said, be he did'nt listen, sir."

Dokurorider looked at him and replied, "What are you talking about? The toll booth was your idea and you also said it was a great idea to take their cards and coins. I only wanted to duel them!"

The goblin growled and repied, "LIAR!"

Scott then replied, "ENOUGH, YOU MORONS!"

The monsters gulped and looked at him.

Scott then replied, "I'm not blaming 1 of you, I'm blaming BOTH of you two."

Phantom then replied, "Shall we put them both away, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Not right now."

He closed his eyes and The bikers bike appeared infront of him. The two monsters took a step back.

Dokurorider gulped and replied, "What are you going to do with it?"

Scott then replied, "This."

Suddenly, A opticlops appeared (1,800/1,700).

Scott then replied, "Smash it to bits, my fiend!"

The fiend charged towards the bike..

The biker then replied, "NO!"

Suddely, a disk appeared on his arm and he placed a monster and replied, "Go, Mechanicalchaser!"

The many-armed machine appeared infront of the machine and the fiend backed away.

Scott then replied, "What are you doing?"

The biker then replied, "Saving my pride and joy! Machine, attack!"

The machine went and jammed is prod into the fiend and the ogre groaned and burst into shards and the he got on his bike and then the machine vanished.

Scott sighed and replied, "Always have to do it the hard way, huh? Giant Orc, come forth!"

Suddenly, the large orc appeared (2,200/0) and slammed its bone club onto the bike, smashing it to pieces and sending the biker down onto the floor hard, knocking him out cold and then the fiend vanished.

Scott looked at the goblin and replied, "You want to try something that stupid, Goblin?"

The fiend gulped and replied, "No...no...sir."

Scott looked at the phantom and replied, "Would you lock up that pathetic excuse for a biker for as long as I want him to be?"

The phantom nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He went to the biker and handcuffed his arms and then he pulled them up and took him away.

The goblin then replied, "What are you going to do with me?"

Scott then replied, "I'll think of something. For now, stay out of my way, got that?"

The fiend then replied, "Yes, sir."

--  
Outside of Moonlight City (1 Mile to Border) / 11:30am

The gang was almost to the city and it looked like a beautiful city with many skyscrapers and buildings. It was beautiful. Al that was stopping them was one last toll booth and then they could enter the city.

Johnny laughed and replied, "We're almost there!"

Susan then replied, "Now we can enter the city and try to head home!"

They got outside and a man was inside and he smiled and replied, "Welcome To Moonlight City. That'll be 25 coins for all of you to enter."

He pushed a button and the booth released black smoke and the gang vanished.

The man laughed and replied, "Now you kids are ours now!"

--  
Moonlight City Jail / 11:45am

The kids woke up and they were each in a seprate cell.

Johnny then replied, "Why are we in jail? What'd we do?"

"You were wanted by the Shadow King and he offered quite a big award for your capture!", A voice was heard.

Suddenly, a musclar man came in he wore a blue short and pants with chains on them.

Susan then replied, "Who are you, My I ask?"

The man then replied "I'm the Warden of this jail and the ones who captured you."

Johnny then replied, "How long are we in jail for?"

The warden then replied, "As long as I Want you to be in..unless you beat me in a duel and you must use a deck that has a random cards, but its a 40 card deck."

Dukey then replied, "I'll duel you then!"

The warden then replied, "Okay then."

He wanted and unlocked his cell and then a duel disk appeared on each of their arms and both had decks in them as well.

The warden laughed and replied, "Ready to duel, dogboy?"

Dukey then replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Game on!", both shouted loudly.

(Warden: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

--  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 12:00pm

Scott was with Bling Bling Boy awaiting any kind of news.

The phantom appeared and replied, "The warden is about duel Dukey and he's using a prisoners deck as well."

Scott then replied, "With the rare cards in the wardens deck, He'll crush him without any trouble."

--  
Moonlight City Jail / 12:05pm

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Dukey gave the cards a wierd look.

"I've never even seen these cards before!", Dukey thought to himself as he looked at his opponet.

The warden laughed and replied, "Why don't you start, doggy!"

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the small dragon of light appeared (1,600/600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of light and a creature made of shiny rocks appeared (800/1,000) and was blown to pieces.

The warden laughed and replied, "This is too easy. A Prisman? If thats the best you can do, oh well. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hunter Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon covered with blades appeared (1,700/100).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its blades and it slashed the dragon, blowing it to shards.

(Warden: 7,900LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a 3 small dragons appeared (700/800) And was slashed to ribbons.

The warden resumed, "That was my Troop Dragon. I'll special another one!"

Another facedown card appeared.

Dukey resumed, "Hunter, attack!"

The dragon fired its blades and a 2nd one appeared and was slashed to ribbons as well.

a 3rd facedown card appeared.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I set 2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card.

The warden quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Draconic Revenge!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "What does it?"

The warden then replied, "Nothing at the moment."

Dukey then replied, "Fine. I set a monster of my own and my warrior, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and a 3rd Troop Dragon appeared (700/800) and it was slashed to ribbons as well.

Suddenly, a fireball struck Dukey in the chest and it came from the trap card.

The warden smiled and replied, "As long as my trap card remains on the field, you take 500 points of damage for one of my dragons you destroy."

(Warden: 7,900LP / Dukey: 7,500LP)

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay then. Hunter...never mind. My turn is over."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Masked Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the facedown card vanished, the Mighty Emerald Dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

The warden resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the smaller dragon and it burst into metal shards.

(Warden: 7,900LP / Dukey: 6,800LP)

The warden laughed and replied, "You'll never defeat me, doggy! Make your move."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I switch my warrior to defense mode and I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Light Windworm!"

As he sat the card down, the large lizard-like creature appeared with no wings, golden scales and 6 tails (1,900/1,200).

The warden resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The warrior shot its attack and the warrior was blown to shards and the sword shattered into many pieces.

The warden resumed, "Windworm, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of light and a green snake in a jar appeared (600/300) and the the light blew the snake and the jar to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "That was my Cobra Jar you smashed. When its flipped, I Can summon a Poisonous Snake Token!"

Suddenly, another green snake appeared with a hiss (1,200/1,200).

The warden laughed and replied, "Whatever you say. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual spell card, War-Lion Ritual!"

The card revealed itsself.

Dukey resumed, "I tribute my token and Mystic Horseman from my hand."

The two monsters vanished and The Fercious Lion appeared (2,300/2,100).

Dukey then replied, "I don't like cats, But he can help me. Meet My Super War Lion!"

The warden then replied, "Its weaker then my dragon."

Dukey then replied, "I knew that. I play Rush Recklessly! Attack His Dragon!"

The Lion went in and slashed the larger dragon and it roared before exploding into crystal shards.

(Warden: 7,300LP / Dukey: 6,300LP)

Dukey resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and my weaker dragon to defense mode and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and it struck the trap card and it shattered.

Dukey resumed, "I Summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the Mintaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

Dukey resumed, "With my ox on the field, my beasts gain a trample ability! Lets do it. War Lion, attack!"

The beast went in and a Large Sleeping Dragon appeared (1,300/2,000) and the beast slashed it and it shattered into shards.

Dukey resumed, "Ox, attack!"

The ox went it and slammed its ax into the smaller dragon and it burst into shards.

(Warden: 6,500LP / Dukey: 6,300LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card known as Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

The warden resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, a small dragon with two goat horns appeared (700/100).

The warden resumed, "This is my Wish Dragon. By tributing it, I Can special summon 2 tokens!"

Suddenly the dragon vanished, two small dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

The warden resumed, "I tribute my tokens for my Dragonic Warrior!"

As the the tokens vanished, A large dragon wearing armor and holding a longsword appeared (2,800/2,300).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh, my.."

The warden then replied, "Indeed. Lets do it. Attack his Ox!"

The dragon went and it slashed the ox with its sword, cutting the beast-warrior in twain.

(Warden: 6,500LP / Dukey: 5,200LP)

Dukey resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Option Hunter!"

Dukey began to glow (Warden: 6,500LP / Dukey: 6,900LP)

The warden then replied, "Nice combo. make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

As he sat the card down, the two-headed dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went and slashed the beast and it roared before it shattered into pixels.

(Warden: 6,500LP / Dukey: 6,400LP)

The warden resumed, "Behemoth, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pixels when struck by the dragons flames.

Dukey took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and placed it back in the right place.

The Warden resumed, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, the elf warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Dukey resumed, "I play the powerful spell card Riyoku!"

The dragon warrior began to glow (2,800/2,300 - 1,400/2,300) And the warrior began to glow (1,400/1,200 - 2,800/1,200).

Dukey resumed, "I now play Double Summon for my Gearfried."

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and it struck the dragon warrior and it exploded into flaming pixels.

Dukey resumed, "Gearfried, your turn!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the dragon and it shattered.

(Warden: 4,800LP / Dukey: 6,400LP)

The dragon reappeared (1,000/1,000).

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute both of my monsters for my Sengenjin!"

As the monsters vanished, A Fercious beast appeared with many item on its back (2,750/2,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast went in and slammed its fist into the facedown monster and a Komuri Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and was blown to pieces.

Dukey then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Shine Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon with beautiful silver scales appeared (1,600/1,400).

The warden resumed, "My Shine Dragon is a Tuner."

Dukey then replied, "Thats not good."

The warden then replied, "Yes its not good for you. I Equip my shine dragon with Synchro Boost and I Equip my behomoth With Scroll Of Bewitchment and I Change its attribute to light!"

The dragon began to glow (1,600/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

The warden then replied, "Lets do it. Behemoth, Shine Dragon...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The two dragons flew into the air and vanished.

The warden then replied, "Come Forth, Light-End Dragon!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a beautiful dragon with 4 large wings appeared wearing A Gold Helmet and somesort of amulet (2,600/2,100).

The warden resumed, "When my Shine Dragon is used a Dragon Synchro Summon, I Can shuffled it back into my deck!"

He took the card and shuffled into his deck.

The Warden resumed, "I give It Rush Recklessly!"

The dragon began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 3,300/2,100).

The warden then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon began to glow (3,300/2,100 - 2,800/1,600) And so did the beast-warrior (2,750/2,500 - 1,250/2,500).

The warden resumed, "When my dragon attacks, I can decrease its ATK & DEF by 500 for it to decrease your monsters ATK & DEF by 1,500! Now, finish the job!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of light that struck the beast-warrior and it roared before it burst into shards.

(Warden: 4,800LP / Dukey: 4,850LP)

The warden then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The dragons ATK went back to normal (2,800/1,600 - 2,600/2,100).

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that'll do it for now."

The warden drew a card and replied, "Light End, attack!"

The dragon fired a beam of light and it struck the facedown card and a Worm Drake Appeared (1,400/1,500) And was blown to pieces.

The warden laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Jackpot! I activate the spell card, Coins of heaven!"

He drew 4 cards and the warden drew 3 cards.

Dukey resumed, I activate the ritual card, Black Luster Ritual!"

"Crap! I forget that ritual monster was in that deck! Darn it!", The warden thought to himself.

Dukey resumed, "For the offering I offer a Avatar of the Pot and a Battle Steer!"

As the two monsters appeared and vanished, the Mighty Warrior appeared (3,000/2,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the dragon and it roared loudly before it fell to the ground and exploded into shards of light.

(Warden: 4,400LP / Dukey: 4,850LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron warrior (1,800/1,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and a Hunter Dragon appeared (1,700/100) and was slashed and blew to pixels.

Dukey resumed, "Black Luster Soldior, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the warden across the chest.

(Warden: 1,400LP / Dukey: 4,850LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that, warden! Make your move now."

Warden drew a card and replied, "Now for my next monster, I have to discard 3 monster cards."

He took a Meteor Dragon, Luster Dragon #1 and a Spear Dragon to his graveyard.

Warden resumed, "I Bring for my best my monster known as Montage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a 3-headed dragon with tan scales appeared (?/0).

Warden resumed, "This dragon gains 300 ATK Times the combined levels of the monsters discarded!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "How many levels worth of monster did he discarded?"

Susan then replied, "13 levels worth!"

The Dragon roared (?/0 - 3,900/0).

The warden resumed, "This is so sweet! Montage Dragon, attack with 3 headed blast!"

The heads began to glow and it fired a blast of choatic energy that struck the iron warrior and he was blown to pieces.

(Warden: 1,400LP / Dukey: 2,750LP)

The Warden laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The warden drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

The warden resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Battle Ox appeared (1,700/1,000) and was blown to shards.

The warden resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and fired its attack and it struck the soldior and he groaned and shattered into pixels.

(Warden: 1,400LP / Dukey: 950LP)

The warden laughed and replied, "This duel is just about up. Make your final move."

The bat-like dragon covered itsself with its wings.

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play graceful charity."

He drew 3 cards and got rid of two of them.

Dukey resumed, "I play premature burial now!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon made of rocks and boulders appeared (2,000/2,300).

Dukey resumed, "Meet my Stone Dragon!"

The warden then replied, "That has to be the worst two-tribute monster in the game, other then Slot Machine."

Dukey laughed and replied, "This card will help me! I play shield and Sword!"

The warden then replied, "What? NO!"

The card activated (2,000/2,300 - 2,300/2,000) (1,900/0 - 0/1,900 (3,900/0 - 0/3,900).

Dukey resumed, "This ends now. Stone Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of rocks and boulders that struck the 3-headed dragon and it roared and it exploded into shards.

(Warden: 0LP / Dukey: 150LP)

Dukey then replied, "We're all now free to go!"

The warden then replied, "Who says I play fair?"

Johnny growled and replied, "Hey, we won so we're free to go!"

The warden then replied, "Not a chance, kiddies! You're here forever!"

"I Think not, warden!", a mans voice was heard.

Suddenly a man wearing a black suit and a top hat came out and he wore a light-blue mask as well.

The warden looked at him and replied, "...Mayor?"

The mayor looked at him and replied, "You're pathetic! They won, so they're free to go and look around the city as they please!"

The warden then replied, "But, they'll get in the way!"

The warden activated his disk and replied, "You'll really pushed your luck with this stunt, warden! I'm tired of your complaining and whining and your lies!"

He put a card on the disk and a La Jinn appeared (1,800/1,000).

The warden smiled and replied, "La Jinn, take care of this menace, would you please?"

The genie nodded to him and fired a wave of green flames that struck the warden and he was covered from head to toe with green flames and when the flames died down, there was nothing left of him except his deck with his deck in it.

Dukey walked to him and replied, "Thanks, mayor."

The man then replied, "Its no problem!"

Suddenly, he took off his mask and threw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces.

Johnny looked at the mayor through his cell door and replied, "No way.."

Susan then replied, "Its him..."

Mary then replied, "Its Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked at her and replied, "Nice to see you know me, kids."

Johnny then replied, "You invented the duel disk and ran the Battle City tournement, so you're famous, Kaiba!"

Kaiba then replied, "Thanks, kid."

He took a key out of his pocket and he tossed it to Dukey and replied, "Let you're friends go, Dukey."

The dog nodded and went to unlock the cell doors.

--

Cards made be me & others

Light Lindworm

Dragon/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

"An ancestor of modern Dragons, the Lindworms were until recently thought to be extinct. Their lack of wings distinguishes them from their modern kin."

Wish Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 700/DEF: 100/3 Stars

During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this face-up monster to Special Summon 2 "Dragon Tokens" (Dragon-Type/Light/ATK: 0 /DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field.

Note: Both of these cards was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative goes to the writers of that manga.

Light End Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/2,100/8 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more Light non-Tuner monsters

Activate only when this card declares an attack. Decrease this card's ATK and DEF by 500, and decrease the ATK and DEF of an opponent's monster that this card battles with by 1500 until the End Phase.

Note: This card is a Japanese that card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Draconic Revenge / Continious Trap Card

Image: Red Eyes Black dragon roaring at a scared Marauding Captain.

When a Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponets lifepoints.

Shine Dragon

Dragon/Tuner/Light/ATK: 1,600/1,400/4 Star

If this card is used in a Synchro summon for A Dragon Synchro monster, you can shuffle this card back into your deck instead of sending it to the graveyard.

--

Wow, the gang finally meets Seto Kaiba! He gives them the tour around the city and they'll take a break from dueling. In the next chapter, Sissy arrives in the city and a monster spots her and duels her. Can Sissy win her duel? Find out in "Rough Entry", Coming Soon.


	10. Rough Entry

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 9: Rough Entry

--  
Moonlight City - City Hall / 2:00pm

The kids were in the room with Kaiba, enjoying a plate of hot chocolate and Rice Krispie bars.

Johnny then replied, "How'd you get this job, Kaiba?"

Kaiba then replied, "When I arrived in the Shadowlands, I Arrived in the city and at the time, the city was being run by a evil man named Evice. He did'nt care for anyone in the city. He only cared about money and rare cards. So I went into his office and challenged him to duel with my 3 Blue Eyes as the price. He dueled greatly until I Summoned My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and I wiped out his deck with the best monster in my deck. After the duel, he tried to attack me with a monster, but My dragon never left and I attacked him one last time and blew him and his monster to bits and since then, He has never came back. After the battle, I promised the people of this city that'll run the city in a good way and the liked that and I've been the mayor ever since."

Johnny then replied, "Intresting to say at least."

Mary then replied, "Are we allowed anywhere in the City, Mr. Kaiba?

He nodded and replied, "That is correct, Mary. I knew you four were coming. When you were traveling down the highway, General Freed called me up and told me you'd all be arriving at anytime."

Dukey then replied, "Is there a cafe of somesorts in this city that sells steak and stuff?"

Kaiba then replied, "Of course, Dukey."

Johnny then replied, "Where's your brother, Mokuba?"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "When I arrived in this world, I arrived at the outskirts of this beautiful city and Mokuba had arrived somewhere else. I Tried to get a hold of him in anyway, but I had no luck. I'm worried about him and I want to know if he's okay and where he is."

Johnny then replied, "After we destroy the barrier, We'll help you find him before returning to Freed."

Kaiba then replied, "I thank you for your offer. Lets head to that cafe and have some good food, on me."

Dukey then replied, "Cool!"

--  
Shadowland Castle / 2:15pm

Scott was with Bling Bling Boy in the castles main chamber.

Bling Bling then replied, "So Seto Kaiba has shown his face in our little world. That'll make things more intresting."

Scott then replied, "He does'nt scare one bit. I'll beat him without any trouble."

Bling Bling then replied, "I Just got some news from the phantom a little while ago. That Girl Sissy Blakely has just entered the shadowlands and heading towards Shadowland City. She has some of the rarest fairy cards in the game."

Scott then replied, "Thats good to."

He took a cellphone and dialed a number.

Bling Bling then replied, "Who are you calling, Scott?"

Scott then replied, "A spirit of mine that I have scouting the fields around the city for any kind of news."

The number finished dialing and scott began to speak, "Hello. A girl named Sissy Blakely is in your area. If you beat her and bring her and her deck to me, I'll pay you double the amount that I usually pay you. Deal? Good. See you later."

He hung up the phone.

Bling Bling then replied, "Who'd you get to help out?"

Scott then replied, "Just a special soldior with a odd kind of deck."

Bling Bling then replied, "You mean...those monsters?"

Scott nodded to his young friend.

--  
Moonlight Grill / 3:00pm

The kids were now happy with good food inside of them.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Again, that was a fantastic early supper."

Kaiba then replied, "Its no problem."

Johnny looked at Kaiba and replied, "Where do you think Mokuba can be?"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "I wish I knew myself."

Susan then replied, "He'll be fine, Kaiba. Where do we go to get to the castle from here?"

Kaiba about 10 miles north of here you take the Moondark Highway and that'll lead to you a small village called Fulmonin and I'll call ahead tomarrow and they'll have you get to the castle."

Johnny then replied, "Thank you so much, Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Anytime, kids."

--  
5 Miles outside Moonlight City / 3:15pm

Sissy Blakely was siting on a large rock in a meadow full of beautiful flowers. She arrived about 3 hours ago and Axe Raider came around and told her where she was and told her about the deckmaster rules as well and then he left.

She sighed and replied, "This is a beautiful place to be. This world may be wierd, but the flowers are pretty."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing East Oriental armor came out with a sword and a Duel disk on his arm and the duel disk was black in color.

Sissy then replied, "Susa Soldior?"

The soldior nodded and replied, "Of course it its. I have orders from The Shadowland King to capture you and take you and your deck to him."

Sissy laughed and replied, "That Won't happen!"

The soldior then replied, "We duel and if you lose, you will be takened to my master."

Sissy then replied, "Now you're talking then!"

They both activated their disks.

The soldior then replied, "You must choose a monster from your deck to act as your deckmaster. Remeber, you may use up to 2 copies of a monster that you want as your deckmaster."

Sissy then replied, "I knew that already and I now the perfect one too!"

Suddenly, a tall women wearing a beautiful dress and holding a scepter appeared.

Sissy then replied, "My deckmaster is Athena and I guess you are your own deckmaster?"

The soldior nodded and replied, "That is correct, young lady."

"Sissy, I can help you beat this soldior.", Athenas voice was heard in her head.

She looked at her fairy and replied, "What can you do?"

The fairy then replied, "If you pay 600 lifepoints, You can special summon any fairy from your graveyard and you can only do it once and you can select the same monster twice."

Sissy then replied, "Perfect ability."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

(Susa Soldior: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I'll start us off. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

As she sat the card down, a fairy warrior holding a spear appeared (1,800/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack!"

The fairy charged in and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared (1,100/1,200) and the warrior stabbed her in and she cackled once more before shattering.

The soldior took his deck out and he found the card and he reshuffled and placed it back into his disk.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability. I Take a spirit card and shuffled it back into my deck and then I Can search for another one and add it to my hand."

He took a spirit card named Kinka-Byo and shuffled it back into his deck and then he took his deck out and found another spirit and then he added it his hand.

The soldior resumed, "I Summon a copy of myself!"

As he sat the card down, a copy of the soldior appeared on the field (2,000/1,600).

The soldior resumed, "I Now activate the spell card known as Spring Of Rebirth!"

A large beautiful fountain appeared.

The soldior resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior went and slashed the fairy across the chest and he blew to pixels.

(Susa Soldior: 8,000LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

The soldior resumed, "Oh well. My soldior returns to my hand and I gain 500 points due to my spell card and I set 1 more card facedown and that'll be it for me."

The soldior vanished and appeared in his hand.

(Susa Soldior: 8,500LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Doashaiya in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon with a red and gold body appeared (1,600/1,200).

The soldior resumed, "Lets do it. Doashaiya, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of fired and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and was reduced to ashes.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

The soldior resumed, "And that is that. I end my turn and when my Doashaiya returns to my hand, its abilty allows me to get a dragon token in defense mode."

As the dragon vanished, a smaller dragon appeared (0/700).

(Susa Soldior: 9,000LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Witch, attack!"

A appeared of energy appeared in her hands and she fired and it struck the small dragon, blowing it to pieces.

Sissy resumed, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my soldior again!"

As he sat the card down, his clone appeared again (2,000/1,600).

The soldior resumed, "I Equip it with Orb Of Yasaka!"

Suddenly, a blue orb appeared next to him.

The soldior resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior went in and slammed its blade into the fairy, blowing her to shards and then the orb began to glow.

The soldior resumed, "When any spirit equipped with the orb of yasaka destroys a monster in battle, I gain lifepoints equal to the orginal ATK of your destroyed monster and then my orb and my spirit return to me."

The orb and the spirit vanished.

(Susa Soldior: 11,300LP / Sissy: 7,800LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Shining Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the toga-wearing angel appeared (1,400/800).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The angel went in and punched The soldior.

(Susa Soldior: 9,700LP / Sissy: 7,800LP).

Sissy resumed, "I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon another me again!"

The soldior appeared for the 3rd time (2,000/1,600).

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the fountain was blown to pieces.

The soldior growled and replied, "You'll pay for that. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior went in..

Sissy then replied, "Not a chance! I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The fairy began to glow (1,400/800 - 2,100/800) and as the soldior rushed in, the fairy punched him and he shattered into shards.

(Susa Soldior: 9,600LP / Sissy: 7,800LP)

The soldior growled and replied, "You little brat! I set a card and end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my angel for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the angel vanished, the fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy went in and slashed the soldior.

(Susa Soldior: 7,600LP / Sissy: 7,800LP)

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

The soldior quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Embodiment of Apophis!"

Suddenly, a long snake-reptile with a sword and shield appeared (1,600/1,800).

Sissy then replied, "Whatever. Make your move now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I play banner of courage!"

The red banner appeared.

The soldior resumed, "Next I tribute my reptile for the spirit known as Great Long Nose."

As the creature vanished, a odd troll-like creature appeared and it had clawed fingers and a really long nose (1,900/1,200).

The soldior resumed, "I now equip it with Yata Mirror!"

Suddenly, a mirror appeared next to the spirit.

The soldior then replied, "Lets do it. Long nose, attack!"

The creature went in and slashed the fairy with its clawed fingers and the fairy shattered into glowing pixels.

(Susa Soldior: 7,600LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

The soldior resumed, "Since my long nose did damage to you, you don't get a battle phase and thanks to my spirit being equipped with the mirror, it doesn't return to my hand during my end phase and its your turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Asura Priest!'

As he sat the card down, a 6-armed spirit appeared (1,700/1,200).

The soldior resumed, "Great Long Nose, attack!"

The beast went in and slashed the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and took the hit.

(Susa Soldior: 6,600LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

The soldior growled and replied, "Pathetic little creampuff. I End my turn and my priest returns to my hand."

The priest vanished and reappeared in his hand.

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I first activate my facedown card, my 2nd dust tornado!"

The storm began and the mirror was blown to pieces.

Sissy resumed, "I first play de-spell on your banner!"

The spell was fired and tore the banner to shreds.

Sissy resumed, "I offer my fairy for my Tethys the Goddess of Light!"

As the small fairy vanished, A beautiful angel with two large wings appeared (2,400/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do this. Attack!"

A ball of light appeared in the angels hands and it fired it and it struck the warrior and it burst into shards.

(Susa Soldior: 6,100LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew card.

The soldior quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Next World."

He took his Susa Soldior and plced it in his hand.

Sissy resumed, "Okay then. I activate my deckmasters ability and Pay 600 lifepoints to special summon my Airknight!"

Suddenly, the fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

(Susa Soldior: 6,100LP / Sissy: 7,000LP)

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Tethys, attack!"

A light-energy ball appeared in his hand and she launched and a Flame Ruler appeared (1,500/1,600) and the it struck the pyro and it shattered into flaming pixels.

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, direct attack!"

The fairy knight charged in towards the spirit..

The soldior quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Offensive Guard! This cuts your monsters ATK in half!"

The fairy went in and slashed the spirit.

(Susa Soldior: 5,150LP / Sissy: 7,000LP)

The soldior resumed, "And now I can draw a card from my deck."

Both duelists drew a card from their decks.

Sissy resumed, "Whatever. Its your turn now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

The flamer ruler appeared (1,500/1,600).

The soldior resumed, "I play my deckmasters ability yet again!"

He took a card (Which was a Fushi No Tori) and he shuffled It into his deck and then he searched his deck and found a new card.

The soldior resumed, "I tribute my monster for the spirit monster known as Yamata Dragon!"

As the ruler vanished, a 8-headed snake-like dragon appeared with a roar (2,600/3,100).

The soldior resumed, "I equip with my 2nd Mirror Of Yata!"

The dragon began to glow.

The soldior resumed, "Now lets do it. Attack with 8-headed flame blast!"

The dragon fired a blast of red flames and it struck the Tethys, burning her to ashes that blew away.

(Susa Soldior: 5,150LP / Sissy: 6,800LP)

The soldior laughed and replied, "With my dragons ability that when it does damage, I draw until I have 5 cards."

He drew 3 new cards.

The soldior resumed, "Could of destroyed your airknight, But you could of used a spell to increase your monsters ATK so I went with your stronger monster. My turn is now over."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and switch my airknight to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Asura Priest!"

As he sat the card down, the priest appeared once again (1,700/1,200).

The soldior resumed, "I now add another equip to my Dragon the equip spell card known as Sword of Kusanagi!"

A sword covered with electricity appeared underneath the dragon.

The soldior resumed, "Priest, take out her monster with daggers of demise!"

A dagger appeared in each hand and he tossed them and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) and was blown to pieces when struck by the daggers.

The soldior then replied, "Dragon, roast her airknight!"

The dragon fired another blast of fire and the fairy was reduced to ashes that blew away.

(Susa Soldior: 5,150LP / Sissy: 5,700LP)

The soldior then replied, "My sword gives all of my spirits a trample ability! My priest returns to my hand and its your turn now."

The spirit vanished and reappeared in the soldiors hand.

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play heavy storm!"

The storm began and the sword and the mirror were blown to bits.

Sissy resumed, "I now activate my deckmasters ability and pay 600 points to bring back Tethys!"

Athena began to glow and Tethys returned (2,400/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I play rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The fairy began to glow (2,400/1,800 - 3,100/1,800) And then a ball of light appeared in her hands and she launched it and it struck the dragon and each head roared before shattering into shards.

(Susa Soldior: 4,650LP / Sissy: 5,100LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Tethys's ability. If I Draw a fairy and show it to you, I get one more draw."

She showed him the card and it was a Radiant Jeral and then she drew another card.

Sissy resumed, "I Summon another Aeris!"

As she sat the card down, another fairy appeared (1,800/1,400).

Sissy resumed," Lets do it. Aeris, attack!"

The fairy went in and a Doashaiya appeared (1,600/1,200) and the fairy stabbed it and it burst into red shards.

Sissy resumed, "Tethys, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of light and it struck The soldior in the chest.

(Susa Soldior: 2,250LP / Sissy: 5,100LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "This will be over soon. Make your move now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Flame Ruler reappeared (1,500/1,600).

The soldior resumed, "I tribute it for my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!"

As the ruler vanished, a tall man with firery hair and large muscles appeared (2,800/2,900).

The soldior resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spirit went in and punched the fairy warrior and he was blown to shards.

(Susa Soldior: 2,250LP / Sissy: 4,100LP)

The soldior resumed, "I play dimensionalhole on my spirit to save him and his ability is that when he does damage, you must discard your hand before you draw a card and I place 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

The large spirit vanished.

Sissy discarded her hand and then he drew a card and she replied, "I switch my fairy to defense mode and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

As the soldior drew a card, the large spirit appeared with a laugh.

The soldior resumed, "I summon a copy of myself again."

The soldior appeared once again (2,000/1,600).

The soldior resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The spirit went in and slashed the fairy and she gasped and burst into shards of light.

The soldior resumed, "Attack directly!"

The spirit went in and punched Sissy.

(Susa Soldior: 2,250LP / Sissy: 1,200LP)

The soldior laughed and replied, "This duel is about over. Make your move now."

The soldior vanished and reappeared in her hand.

Sissy drew a card a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Coins Of Heaven!"

Sissy drew 5 new cards and The spirit drew 3 cards more.

Sissy resumed, "I activate the spell card known as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

Suddenly, a large beautiful hall appeared.

Sissy resumed, "I'll use it to special summon my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As he sat the card down, the large majestic fairy-like dragon appeared (2,900/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Goryu, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and the large spirit moaned before it shattered into pixels.

(Susa Soldior: 2,150LP / Sissy: 1,200LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I also set a monster facedown and Goryu, attack!"

The fairy fired another blast of light and a Susa Soldior appeared (2,000/1,600) and was blown to pieces when struck by the light.

(Susa Soldior: 850LP / Sissy: 1,200LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "This duel will soon be mine! Make your move now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "This next spirit requires me to remove a spirit from play. I remove Doashaiya from play to summon my Yamato-no-Kami!"

As he took the spirit monster and placed it in his graveyard, a Tall man with a odd-looking body appeared with green arms coming out of his back and he had large muscles as well (2,200/1,200).

Sissy gulped and replied, "Not good."

The soldior resumed, "Next I remove a spirit from my hand from play to special a monster that is not a spirit, but helps the spirit family. So I Remove Kinka-Byo from my hand from the game so I Can special summon Izanagi!"

As he took the spirit and placed it in his graveyard, a Tall man with white and a strange outfit appeared holding a spear (2,200/1,000).

The soldior resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

The dark spirit began to glow (2,200/1,200 - 3,700/1,200).

The soldior resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The warrior fired a blast of dark energy (2,200/1,200 - 3,700/1,200) and it struck the majestic fairy and it shattered into golden shards.

(Susa Soldior: 850LP / Sissy: 400LP)

The soldior resumed, "When my spirit does damage, one of your spell and trap cards goes boom!"

The majestic hall suddenly shattered into shards.

The soldior resumed, "Now Izanagi, attack her facedown card!"

The man went in and a Majestic Mech - Seku appeared (1,000/500) and the man struck and it shattered into shards.

The soldior resumed, "This duel is just about over. Make your final move, little girl."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon another 1 of the best cards in my hand, Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "He gains 200 ATK For every fairy in my graveyard!"

The soldior gulped and replied, "No.."

The fairys blade began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 4,100/1,800).

Sissy smiled and replied, "This duel is over now. Mudora, attack Yamato-no-Kami!"

The warrior charged and went and cleaved the dark spirit right down the middle with its blade. The pieces shattered into black shards.

(Susa Soldior: 0LP / Sissy: 400LP)

Sissy smiled to her deckmaster and replied, "Thanks for all of your help tonight, Athena."

The fairy smiled back and vanished.

The spirit began to glow gold and replied, "You may of defeated me, But my leader has more powerfuel duelists in his army and they'll hunt you down and beat you in a duel!"

Suddenly, the spirit shattered into shards.

Sissy smiled and replied, "Whoever comes, I'll be ready to duel."

She began to work towards Moonlight City.

--  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 6:00pm

Susa Soldior was sitting on a comfortable blue chair and Scott and Isono were sitting on the red sofa, about to talk about the spirits loss to Sissy.

Scott sighed and replied, "You failed me to, soldior. What's your excuse?"

The soldior then replied, "She had the perfect deck and deckmaster! I tried, but she beatened all of my best spirit monsters."

Isono then replied, "Spirit monsters. Hard to use, but useful if you know how to use them right."

The spirit then replied, "I know. We're from a large family of tricky monsters."

Scott looked at him and replied, "You may of failed, But I'll give you one last chance. Go and redo your spirit deck and when its ready, you can duel one of those kids again."

The spirit nodded as he got up and left the room.

Isono then replied, "Whyt'd you let him go so easy?"

Scott then replied, "He may of lost the duel, but his deck has some monsters that are really powerful if used correctly."

Isono then replied, "I believe so."

Scott then replied, "Is you-know-who entered the city and hid where I wanted him to?"

Isono then replied, "He's hiding and ready to spring your idea around the city, sir."

Scott then replied, "With the city blocked off, those kids will never get to the castle."

--

Cards made by me & others

Aeris

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A fairy warrior of the Higher Planes. He drives off the forces of darkness with his mighty spear."

Note: This card was used by Noah in the Yugioh episode "Brothers in Arms (Part One)." All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

You may activate this card when you are attacked directly. Reduce the battle damage by half, and then draw one card.

Note: This card was used by Atticus in fourth-season episode of Yugioh GX. all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Groundbreaking / Normal Trap Card

Add 1 Spirit monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

Note: This card was used by Noah in the Yugioh Episode "Noah's Final Threat (Part 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Tethys the Goddess of Light

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

While this card is face-up on the field, when you draw a Fairy-Type monster, by showing that card to your opponent, you can draw again.

Note: This card is a japanese card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Doashaiya

Dragon/Spirit/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card is returned to your hand at the end of your turn, special summon 1 Dragon Token (Dragon/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 700/2 Stars) To Your side of the field in defense mode. The Token can only be used to tribute summon a Spirit Monster.

--  
Deckmasters used in this chapter.

Sissy: Athena

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 800/7 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Fairy Caller". Once per turn, you can pay 600 lifepoints to special summon 1 Fairy monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. You can only use this ability once per turn and you cannot use on the some monster more then once.

Susa Soldior: Susa Soldior

Thunder/Spirit/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Spiritual Journey" You can shuffle 1 Spirit monster from your hand into your deck and then you can add a Spirit monster from your graveyard or deck to your hand. You can only use this abiltiy once per turn.

--

That was a great duel and now Sissy heads to the city after her winning her first deckmaster duel. In the next chapter, the whole city gets blocked off by some kind of barrier and the gang goes to find out who made then and they find who and Susan duels him. Can he win and get rid of the barriers? Find Out In "Magicial Craziness", Coming Soon.


	11. Magicial Craziness

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 10: Magicial Craziness

--  
Moonlight City Hall / 8:30pm

The kids were in the room with Kaiba.

Johnny then replied, "This city is amazing! Thanks for everything, Seto."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all, kid. What kind of decks do you all run anyway? I'm only curious, thats all."

Johnny then replied, "I run a Synchro Warrior deck."

Dukey then replied, "I have a Toy Deck."

Susan then replied, "I run a Machine Beaterdown deck."

Mary then replied, "I Run a ocean deck."

Kaiba then replied, "What intresting decks to say at least."

He got up and he wanted to a locked safe and then replied, "Lets see here..45...10...46."

The door opened up and he took a couple of cards that were inside and he walked over to Dukey and replied, "I've always had these two cards with me, But I never wanted them, so you can have them if you want."

Dukey looked at him and they it was a monster and spell card and he gasped and replied, "Whoa, baby. Where'd you get them?"

Kaiba then replied "About 3 months ago before this world started up, I get a letter from a old friend of mine saying he wanted to have duel with me and so I accepted his offer and went to his house and I dueled him. It was a close duel, But I won with a direct attack from my Blue Eyes White Dragon. He and I enjoyed the duel so much, so much that we'd became great friends and he gave me those cards out of friendship. Only 6 copies of that monster and he spell card have been released. Its a rare card to say at least."

Susan walked to Dukey and replied, "What did you get?"

He showed her the cards and she sighed and replied, "Two cards I Wished I had."

Kaiba then replied, "Don't worry. You'll find your copies someday, Susan."

Johnny then replied, "What hotel are we staying at, Kaiba?"

Kaiba then replied, "I called up some people and your all staying at the Jade Star hotel, the best this city has to offer."

Dukey then replied, "With room service?"

Kaiba then replied, "Yes, Dukey."

The kids began to giggle and laugh.

Kaiba then replied, "Why don't you go check it out, eh?"

The kids nodded to Kaiba.

-  
Jade Star Hotel (Dukey and Johnnys room) / 8:45pm

Johonny and dukey were enjoying their hotel room and all of its goodies. There was a small fridge that cans of pop, cookies and all sorts of goodies.

Dukey laughed and replied, "This place is AWESOME!"

Johnny laid down on the bed and replied, "I Know. This room has everything any guest would want in a room!"

Dukey then replied, "So true, Johnny. So very true."

--

The Girls room / 9:00pm

The girls were in there pajamas ready to go to bed.

Susan then replied, "This room is amazing."

Mary then replied, "This hotel is amazing."

Susan then replied, "It was cool of Kaiba to let us sleep in this room."

Mary then replied, "It sure was."

--

Shadowland Castle / 9:15pm

Scott was standing infront of 2 men and 1 women that he'd found in the Shadowlands that would work for him.

Scott then replied, "You three have been chosen to help me rule this world. I have trained the each of you to use a special monster card that has been lost for years now. Are the each of you ready to use real copies of the cards I selected for you?"

The 3 people nodded.

Scott then replied, "Good. I have 5 of the castles been guarded by 5 of my men and you 3 will be in charge of the other 3. Phantom?"

The phantom appeared with the 3 cards.

Scott then replied, "Each of you grab the monster card you have been trained to use,"

Each of them grabbed a card and slid it into their deck.

Scott nodded and replied, "Good. You 3 are now dismissed."

The 3 people nodded and vanished into thick black smoke.

Scott then replied, "With those cards they grabbed, They'll have no trouble beating those kids in a duel."

The phantom then replied, "It took a while, but those cards were finally created and it took about a day and a half."

Scott then replied, "Thats good to here.

The Next Day / 9:00am

The kids were in the cafe, enjoying a gourmet breakfast.

Johnny then replied, "The bagels are really good."

Suddenly, Kaiba came in and he replied, "Good morning, kids."

The gang nodded and replied, "Morning, Kaiba."

Kaiba then replied, "Johnny? There's a girl outside and she knows your name."

Johnny then replied, "Okay, let her come in then."

Kaiba nodded and he opened the door and then Sissy came in.

Johnny sighed and replied, "I Should of known it was you."

Sissy then replied, "Good to see you to, Test."

Mary then replied, "Sissy, when did you get here?"

Sissy then replied, "Last night, Mary. I dueled some spirit and won with no problem thanks to my deck and my deckmaster."

Johnny then replied, "Which spirit?"

Sissy then replied, "Susa Soldior."

Kaiba left the cafe.

Dukey then replied, "Is your dog here?"

She sighed and replied, "No, she is'nt. I've looked for here all over and could'nt find her anywhere."

Kaiba came in and he growled and replied, "Just, Great!"

Johnny then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Kaiba then replied, "Look outside for yourself."

They all got up and went outside and then a larger red barrier was covering the city.

Johnny then replied, "Oh, Thats not good."

Susan then replied, "Who made it?"

"I Did of course.", A voice was heard.

Suddenly, red and purple smoke came out of nowhere and a man appeared and he was dressed in a formal tuxedo colored purple, with an oversized bow tie with stripes, and a top hat. Most remarkably, he wore a large, striped domino mask.

Johnny then replied, "No why."

Susan then replied, "It could'nt be."

Mary then replied, "Its him."

Dukey then replied, "Its really him."

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Arkana."

The man laughed and replied, "It is indeed me. Arkana, the master of magicians and a Former Rare Hunter to Marik. The Shadowland King sent me here to prevent some kids from reaching the nearby castle."

Kaiba growled and replied, "Did you make those damn barriers, Arkana?"

Arkana laughed and replied, "Of couse, Kaiba! With my new magic I got from new boss, I have more power then I had before."

Johnny then replied, "What do you want anyway?"

Arkana smiled and replied, "I Want to duel one of you kids and take your deck to The king of course."

Susan took a step foward and replied, "I'll duel you."

Arkana laughed and replied, "Very well. Came to my stage in the park and prepare to duel, little girl!"

He vanished into purple smoke.

Kaiba then replied, "Lets get him!"

The gang started to run towards the park.

--  
Moonlight City Park / 9:45am

The park was a beautiful place to have fun and relax. In the middle of it was large stage of somesorts and Arkana was there. The gang arrived and Susan ran onto the stage and she replied, "Lets start this duel already!"

Arkana laughed and replied, "As soon you choose a deckmaster, We'll begin."

Susan looked through her and then she smiled and replied, "I Choose my Mechanicalchaser!"

The many-armed machine appeared.

Arkana then replied, "Very Well then. I Choose my Dark Magician!"

Suddenly, the red robe magician appeared.

Arkana then replied, "Lets duel already."

Bioth duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Arkana: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards and Mary looked at her deckmaster and replied, "What can you do thats so special?"

The machine did nothing.

Susan then replied, "Great. I'll never know now."

"I'll tell you.", Freeds voice was heard in her head.

Susan then replied, "Sir Freed? What is its ability?"

The voice began to talk quietly and she heard every word it said and she then replied, "That'll help me out alot."

Arkana smiled and replied, "And before you ask, my deck has no cut corners anymore and all cards are in great condition. Susan, start us off."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Fine. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "Lame opening move. I Summon my Malice Doll Of Demise!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish wooden doll holding a axe appeared (1,600/1,700).

Arkana resumed, "I now activate the spell card known as Ectoplasmer!"

The card lifted up.

The spellcaster smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Doll, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) and the doll slashed it and it blew to pieces.

Arkana smiled and replied, "What a worthless monster that was!"

Susan growled and replied, "Never call any of my monsters useless, you moron!"

Arkana then replied, "Whatever you say. I set a card facedown and I tribute my doll for my spell cards ability and thats my turn."

The dolls body slumped over and its spirit came out of its body and fired and struck Susan in the chest.

(Arkana: 8,000LP / Susan: 7,200LP)

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the robotic warrior appeared.

Arkana smiled and replied, "Nice Try, I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The ground below the mage vanished and the machine fell right in and then the hole closed up.

Susan growled and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Arkana drew a card and Malice Doll of demise reappeared.

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm came and blew the spell card to pieces.

Arkana then replied, "Whatever. I Summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled dark mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Susan quickly replied, "I activate scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4) and the mages scepter turned bronze.

The magician sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. Lets do it. My monsters, attack!"

The mage fired the spell and one of the tokens was blown away and then the puppet came in and slashed one of the tokens in half with its blade.

Arkana sighed and replied, "Oh well. My turn is now over."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Arkana then replied, "You had more then one copy of that thing?"

Susan smiled and replied, "Actually, my deck has 3 copies of this machine and one of them is my deckmaster and the other two are in my deck. I Equip it with Machine Conversion Factory!"

The machine began to glow (1,850/800 - 2,150/1,100) and the mages staff turned silver.

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Mechanicalchaster, attack his mage now!"

The machine went in and stabbed its prod into the mage and he groaned and shattered into shards.

(Arkana: 7,750LP / Susan: 7,200LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "And this it that. I activate my deckmasters ability and give my machine a metal coat counter."

The deckmaster began to glow and the machine on the field began to glow.

Susan resumed, "I end my turn now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I switch my doll to defense mode and I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machine King Protoype!"

as he sat the card down, the smaller version of machine king appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack the fiend!"

The machine went in and got its blade arm and it slashed the puppet and it shattered into pixels.

Susan resumed, "Attack!"

The machine powered up and fired a laser and a Large Library appeared (0/2,000) and the laser did nothing to it.

(Arkana: 7,750LP / Susan: 6,900LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "My Royal Magicial Library is a bit to much for your machine to handle."

Susan growled and replied, "Darn it! Make your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "Okay! I set 1 more monster facedown and I also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card.

Arkana quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Susan sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Apprentice magician and my library for my Dark Magician!"

As the facedown card and the library, the demented red-robed magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Arkana laughed and replied, "This is going to be fun! I activate the spell card known as Thousand Knives And I'm targeting your Mechincalchaser!"

Many knives appeared over his head and they were fired towards the machine...the machine began to glow and each of the knives simply vanished.

Arkana gasped and replied, "What the? What the heck happened to my knives?"

Susan laughed and replied, "All part of my deckmasters ability. I gave my machine a metal counter and when a machine with the counter gets targeted by a spell or trap card, I Can remove the counter to negate the spell or trap cand destroy it."

Arkana growled and replied, "Darn your deckmaster ability! Dark Magician, blast her machine out of his duel now!"

The mage powered up its staff and fired a blast of red energy that struck the machine, blowing it to pieces.

(Arkana: 7,750LP / Susan: 6,550LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and she smiled at it.

Johnny then replied, "She has that feeling."

Dukey then replied, "I know. She must of drawn one of her special cards."

Mary then replied, "Wonder what it could be."

Kaiba then replied, "I'm finally about to see one of these special cards that General Freed told me about a day ago."

Susan then replied, "You about to meet one of my new monsters! I tribute my prototype for my newest friend, Bombette the Bomber!"

As the prototype vanished, a small pink bomb with two eyes appeared (1,800/1,800).

Arkana laughed and replied, "Some monster. Its weak for a tribute monster."'

The small bomb gave her a angry look.

Susan then replied, "Its ability helps. When its tribute summoned, one of your monsters goes boom!"

Arkana gulped and replied, "No..."

Susan then replied, "Yes. Bombette, silence his magician now!"

The fuse of the bomb lit and the small pink bomb charged towards the spellcaster and the bomb exploded near the mage, blowing the magician to shards and then the bomb returned to her side of the field.

Susan resumed, "Take that! Bombette, attack this jerk directly!"

The machine went in and headbutted Arkana in the stomach.

(Arkana: 5,950LP / Susan: 6,550LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and its your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "Lets get back to this duel! I play cost down."

He discarded a Book Of Secret Arts to his graveyard.

Arkana resumed, "I Now can summon a level 5 or 6 monster without a sacrifice like my Dark Magician Girl!"

As he sat the card the dark magician girl appeared...but it wore a red robe and its staff was dark red in color and it had white hair instead of its blonde and instead of a happy look, it had more of a insane grin like Arkanas Dark Magician had (2,000/1,700).

Susan then replied, "No way."

Mary then replied, "He did."

Dukey sighed and replied, "This moron made the dark magician girl more evil looking!"

Kaiba then replied, "You creep! You made a happy and cute magician more evil looking!"

Arkana laughed and replied, "Indeed and she looks great and she gains 300 ATK for the dark magician being in my graveyard!"

The magician began to glow (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Arkana resumed, "Lets do this. Blow her bomb to bits!"

The mages staff began to glow..

Susan smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate my facedown card, Cyber Repairer! You get to draw a card and my machine cannot be destroyed!"

The mage fired her spell and it struck the bomb and the attack did nothing.

(Arkana: 5,950LP / Susan: 6,050LP)

Arkana drew a card from his deck and replied, "You lucked out! Its your turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Cool. I tribute my cute new friend for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

as the bomb winked and vanished, the cyber gator appeared (2,500/1,600).

Susan then replied, "I have respect for The Dark Magician Girl, but not that one! Attack!"

The machine went in and slashed the insane-looking mage across the chest and she gasped and shattered into black shards.

(Arkana: 5,750LP / Susan: 6,050LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate my monster reborn!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Arkana resumed, "I now play the spell card, Sages Stone!"

Suddenly, the demented magician appeared again (2,500/2,100) and the female mages ATK went down (2,300/1,700 - 2,000/1,700).

Arkana resumed, " I tribute both of my mages for my Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

As the two mages vanished, the black-robed sorcerer appeared with its large scepter (3,200/2,800).

Susan gulped and replied, "Oh, no.."

Arkana then replied, "This is my best monster and my ace card, other than Dark Magician of course. Lets do it. Attack with Celestial Blast Attack!"

The mage fired a blast of energy and it struck the gator and it slammed into the ground and exploded into pixels.

(Arkana: 5,750LP / Susan: 5,350LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "Take that! I play pot of avarice now!"

He took his Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Skilled Dark Magican, Apprentice magician and his Royal Magicial Library and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Arkana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Magicians Valkyra!"

As he sat the card down, the spellcaster appeared holding a fancy staff (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Sorcerer, attack!"

The mage fired a blast of dark energy at the facedown card and a wierd machine with 4 legs appeared (1,000/1,000) and attached itsself to the sorcerer.

Arkana then replied, "What the? Wht did you do to him?"

Susan then replied, "Its his fault. This is my Adhesive Explosive and for now it does nothing, but later you'll see what it does."

Arkana growled and replied, "Whatever. Valkyra, blow another one of those tokens away!"

The mage fired its attack and the 1 of the sheep tokens was blown to shards.

Arkana resumed, "Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set another monster and thats my turn."

As Arkana drew a card, the machine began to spark and it exploded, blasting the sorcerer to pixels and the scepter dropped to the ground and shattered.

Susan smiled and replied, "Thats the effect of my machine."

Arkana then replied, "You little brat! I summon my Breaker The Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Breaker, attack!"

The spellcaster went in and a Cyber Phoneix appeared (1,200/1,600) And it was slashed and it exploded into pieces of metal.

Susan drew a card from her deck.

Arkana resumed, "Valkyra, attack!"

The mage fired her attack again and the final sheep token was blown away.

Arkana then replied, "You won't win! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card known as Magnet Circle LV2 to special summon my Bokoichi The Frightening Car!"

As she sat the card down, a small train car appeared with two small eyes (500/500).

Susan resumed, "Since that was a special summon, I can tribute it for my Machine King!"

As the train car vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Susan resumed, "I play pot of avarice."

She took her Cyber-Tech Aligator, Mechanicalchaser, Cyber Phoenix, Bombette the Bomber and her mighty guard and she shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Valkyra now!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the spellcaster and she screamed before exploding into triangles.

(Arkana: 5,350LP / Susan: 5,350LP)

Susan resumed, "Take that, Freak! Make your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Switch breaker to defense mode and thats it for now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and My King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck Breaker, blowing him to pieces.

Susan resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual card, Black Magic Ritual!"

The dark alter appeared.

Susan resumed, "For this offering, I give up a Neo The Magicial Swordsman and a Mystic Tomato!"

As the two monsters appeared and vanished, the mighty magician appeared with its long staff (2,800/2,600).

Arkana laughed and replied, "Meet The mighty Magician of Black Choas!"

Susan then replied, "Great another high-level magician."

Kaiba then replied, "This freaks deck is like the evil version of Yugis!"

Arkana looked and replied, "After this duel, I'm going after him next!"

Johnny then replied, "The King Of Games is somewhere in this world?"

Arkana laughed and replied, "Sure is! I Have'nt even told the King yet. When I find and duel Yugi, I'm sending him away for good!"

Kaiba looked at the kids and replied, "You must stop him and the King before he finds Yugi!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "After we take over the castle, we'll go find him next while searching for those rare cards and the remaining 8 barriers."

Arkana laughed and replied, "But your friend Susan won't be joining you if I defeat! Magician Of Black Choas, attack with choas scepter blast!"

The mage fired his attack and its truck the machine and it sparked and then it exploded into metal shards.

(Arkana: 5,350LP / Susan: 4,950LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "This will be over soon. Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo The Magicial Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Arkana then replied, "Lets do it. Magician Of Black Choas, attack!"

The mage fired his magicial energy and a large metal turtle appeared (0/1,800) And the magicial blast blew it to pieces.

Arkana then replied, "A machine turtle? Pathetic. Neo, direct attack!"

The swordsman looked at him and he shook his head no.

Arkana then replied, "I said ATTACK!"

Neo pointed his sword towards him and then he looked At Susan.

Arkana growled and replied, "Why won't he attack?"

Susan then replied, "I'll tell you why. My facedown monster you trashed was my electromagnetic Turtle and when its sent to the graveyard at any time during your turn, I can choose to end your battle phase."

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Thats a card that Yugi used against me in the Battle City Finals."

Arkana growled and replied "You lucky brat! Make your move now.'

Susan drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 machine from play to summon my Gravebot."

As he took his Bokoichi The Frightening Car and placed in her RFP slot, a tall robot that looked a grave digger with a metal shovel for a arm appeared (1,700/1,700).

Arkana then replied, "What does it do thats so special?"

Susan then replied, "Not a whole lot. I tribute my Gravebot for my 2nd Machine King."

As the robot vanished, the mighty robot king appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Susan resumed, "When my Gravebot is tributed for a machine, I can draw 1 card from my deck."

She drew a card from her deck.

Susan resumed, "Next I activate my facedown card, Metalmorph!"

The machine began to glow silver (2,300/2,000 - 2,600/2,300).

Susan resumed, "Okay then. Lets do it. Attack His magician of black choas now!"

The fists began to glow (2,600/2,000 - 4,000/2,000) And the machine fired its fist and it struck the mage, blasting him to shards.

(Arkana: 4,150LP / Susan: 4,950LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate my Foolish Burial spell card."

He took a monster and slid it into his graveyard.

Arkana resumed, "I Switch Neo to defense mode and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card.

Arkana quickly replied, "I activate dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the metalmorph card was blown to bits.

and replied, "I set a monster facedown and King, attack!"

The mage fired its fist and launched it and it struck the swordsman, blowing him away.

Susan resumed, "Make your move now."

Arkana resumed, "I activate my spell card Silent Doom and I activate my deckmaster ability so I can use twice!"

Arkanas magician began to glow as Neo (1,700/1,000) And his Dark Magician appeared and knelt (2,500/2,100).

(Arkana: 3,150LP / Susan: 4,950LP)

Arkana resumed, "I tribute my Dark Magician for a wizard I need to tribute my mage for!"

As the mage vanished, another mage appeared in a fancier robe and a longer, fancier staff (2,500/2,100).

Arkana smiled evily and replied, "His ability is when a normal spell gets activated, you lose 1,000 lifepoints!"

Susan then replied, "Wow, that'll hurt."

Arkana resumed, "I now tribute my Neo for my Choas Command Magician!"

As the facedown card vanished, The mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack his machine with dark lightning!"

The mages staff began to glow and he fired a wave of dark lightning that struck the Machine. Nothing happened at first, and then it fell to the ground in four large pieces and each one shattered into pixels.

(Arkana: 3,150LP / Susan: 4,750LP)

Arkana resumed, "Choas Command Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and Inpachi appeared (1,600/1,900) and the magic struck and it was blown to pieces.

Arkana laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'm running out of choices her. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Arkana drew a card and replied, "I activate a spell card known as Ookazi! Now you take 800 points from the card and 1,000 more thanks to my warlock!"

A wave of fireballs struck Susan all over and then mage fired another dark bolt that struck Arkana.

(Arkana: 3,150LP / Susan: 2,950LP)

Arkana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card, My Choas Command Magician!"

The magician fired a wave of magicial energy and a train engine with a odd face appeared (1,400/1,000) and was blown to shards when struck by the attack.

Susan then replied, "That was my Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and when its trashed, I get to draw a card."

She drew a card from her deck.

Arkana resumed, "Attack this fools lifepoints directly!"

The mage fired a blast of dark energy that struck her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

(Arkana: 3,150LP / Susan: 450LP)

Arkana laughed and replied, "Stay down, little girl. You have no hope of defeating my or my mages! My turn is no over."

Susan slowly got up and she drew a card and replied, "You won't win. I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of the,.

Susan resumed, "I Special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the metal serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I activate Limitor Removal!"

The dragon began to glow (2,100/1,600 - 4,200/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I activate Double Attack."

She discarded a Perfect Machine King to her graveyard.

Lets do it. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of flames and it struck the mage of light, blowing him to shards.

(Arkana: 1,350LP / Susan: 450LP)

Arkana then replied, "No, I Can't lose!"

Susan smiled and replied, "You just did, Lamebrain! Attack his warlock...NOW!"

The machine fired a wave of flames and it struck the warlock and he shattered into shards and the its scepter shattered as well.

(Arkana: 0LP / Susan: 450LP)

Kaiba sighed and replied, "That was a great comeback win, Susan. I See why Freed picked her to help out."

Suddenly, the barrier covering the city simply vanished.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great duel, sis!"

Arkana fell to his knees and then vanished into black and purple smoke.

Susan sighed and replied, "Good riddance, you no-talent hack!"

Mary then replied, "Great duel, sis!"

Susan then replied, "Thanks, sis."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Good job winning your duel, Susan."

She looked at Sissy and replied, "Thanks, Sissy."

-  
Shadowland Castle / 12:00am

Scott was in his room alone.

Scott sighed and replied, "Curse you, Arkana. I Brought you back so that you can lose to a young girl? Oh well, If you lose again, He'll be out of here so fast."

Scott looked at a deck of cards near by and he replied, "I created this deck before this whole thing even happened. With it, I'll crush anyone in my way."

--  
Cards made by me & Others

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many Mechancial arms ready to fix anything

Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Note: This card was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX Episode "Tough Love". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Electromagnetic Turtle

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard during your opponent's turn, at any point, you can choose to immediately end the Battle Phase.

Note: This card was used by Yugi In the Yugioh Episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part Three)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Gravebot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 1 Machine-Type monster from play. When this card is tributed for a Machine-Type monster, draw 1 card from your deck.

Bombette the Bomber (Special Card)

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

When this card is tribute summoned succesfully, Destroy 1 monster on your opponet side of the field.

--  
Deckmasters used in this chapter.

Mary: Mechancialchaser

Machine/Dark/ATK: 1,850/800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Metal Coating" Select one machine-type monsters on your side of the field and place 1 metal counter on it. When this card is targeted by the effect of a opponets spell or trap card, you can remove the counter to negate it and destroy the card. This ability can only be used once per turn and you can have only 1 monster on your side of the field with a metal counter on it and a metal counter can't be on the same monster more then once.

Arkana: Dark Magican

Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100/7 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Magic User" Pay 1,000 Life Points to use one Normal or Quickplay Spell card a second time in row.

Note: This was Yugis Deckmaster in the Yugioh Episode "Merger of the Big Five (Parts 1,2 and 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

--

Susan wins again and the barriers are history. In the next chapter, Sissy joins their group and they head to the Village for a little R & R. The village is a nice place to relax, but a certain thief steals stuff during the night and then the Thief steals Johnnys two special cards and Johnny duels him to get them back. Can His warriors standup to the thiefs deck? Find out in "Dark Thievery", Coming Soon.


	12. Dark Thievery

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 11: Dark Thievery

--  
Outside of Moonlight City Hall / 2:00pm

The Gang was talking with Kaiba on a bench outside. Their bikes where there as well, full of gas and fresh oil.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Thanks for saving the city. When will you all be on your way?"

Johnny then replied, "As soon as possible. Is the city ready for our arrival."

Kaiba nodded, "Sure is."

Sissy then replied, "What are you guys going after anyway?"

Johnny then replied, "We're going after the shadow barrier inside of the castle and we're trying to destroy all 8 barriers and enter the castle and beat the king so that we can head back home."

Sissy then replied, "Sounds cool. Can I join you guys? I have nothing else to do and I want some action."

Susan then replied, "Sure, why not?"

Johnny then replied, "Oh, great. I have to listen to THREE girls now?"

The girls gave him a dirty look and Dukey only sighed.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Fine, you can come. But there is one problem."

Sissy then replied, "What is it, Johnny?"

Johnny then replied, "We use these D-Wheels and we don't have one for you."

Kaiba then replied, "I actually have a couple stored in a Gas Station near the road that leads you to the Village."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Of course."

Kaiba sighed and replied, "This is where we say goodbye for now. I Believe you will save this land from the King. Good luck."

Johnny then replied, "Thank you for everything, Kaiba."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Its was really cool of you."

Kaiba sighed and replied, "It was no problem at all."

Susan then replied, "Don't worry. We'll try to find your baby brother and we'll call you up if we find out anything."

Kaiba then replied, "Again, thank you so much."

Mary then replied, "For the way you treated us, its the least we can do."

Suddenly, a man on a d-wheel came up and replied, "Who needed this bike?"

Sissy then replied, "Me."

THe man nodded and he got off and vanished from sight.

Kaiba sighed and repied, "That was my mechanic Tristola. He taught himself how to teleport and I'm teaching him how to to duel as well. It'll be a while, but he'll be a great duelist one of these days."

She got on the bike and then a helmet appeared on her head and she replied, "Lets do this."

Johnny then replied, "You know how to use your bike?"

Sissy nodded and repleid, "Of course. I Talked to the mechanic when I first entered this city and he told what to do."

The kids started their bikes and headed out.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Only you kids can save this land from that king."

He turned around and headed back inside the building.

--  
Shadowland Castle Prison 2:45pm

Junk Warrior was sitting in a corner in his cell, sleeping. Dokurorider was in cell, moping about losing his bike.

The biker sighed and replied, "I Can't believe it. Even though I tried to save it, my bike was still smashed to pieces. That Traitor Goblin will regret selling me out to the king."

Suddenly, Bistro Butcher came into the prison with a cart full of food and he yelled out, "Lunch Time!"

Suddenly, Junk Warrior woke up.

He went to Dokuroriders cell and replied, "You wanted the Grilled Shrimp?"

The biker then replied, "Yes, sir."

The fiend nodded and he opened the door and he handied the biker his lunch and then he quickly shut the door.

He walked over to The Warrior and replied, "You wanted a Double Cheeseburger with everything on it, including Fried Pickle slices and Raw Onions?"

The warrior nodded to the chef and he opened the door and the warrior grabbed his lunch and then he shut the door and then he took his tray and he left.

The biker took one of the shrimps and he gulped it down quickly and replied, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, this is really good!"

-  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 2:50pm

Scott and Bling Bling Boy were enjoying a great lunch of Calzones and Pizzas.

Bling Bling then replied, "When did you decide to have Italian for lunch today?"

Scott sighed and replied, "I was getting tired of everything else and I enjoy a tasty calzone now and then."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared.

Scott then replied, "Any news?"

The phantom smiled and replied, "Yes I Do. I just heard that those kids are traveling down Moonlin Highway towards the village of Moonlin, sir."

Scott then replied, "Make sure you tell Gansley to prepare for the gangs arrival."

The fiend nodded and vanished.

Bling Bling looked at his master and replied, "Are you sure he'll be ready to duel those kids when they arrive, sir?"

Scott then replied, "With the new cards I gave him for his deck, He'll be ready for anything."

--  
Village of Moonlin / 4:30pm

The gang got the middle of the village. It was a large village with many villagers, soldiors and many other people.

Sissy then replied, "This village is smaller then one That those warriors are in."

Johnny looked at her and replied, "You're right...for once."

She growled and replied, "Don't push your luck, Test! You're as funny as a toothache."

Susan and Mary only sighed.

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a fancy suit and black sunglasses came towards the group and replied, "Are you the people sent by Freed and Seto Kaiba?"

They nodded to the man.

The man then replied, "I'm Roland Keizuchi, Seto Kaibas Loyal Employee and The village chief of this beautiful village."

Johnny then replied, "Are trying to help Seto find his brother?"

Roland nodded and replied, "Day and Night, My young friends."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a grey and white suit and shorts came and replied, "Sir Roland?"

Roland looked at him and replied, "Yes, Griar?"

The man then replied, "That damned thief struck again last night. About 1,000 gold coins, a couple of rare yugioh cards were stolen as well."

Roland then replied, "Great..not again."

Johnny then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Roland then replied, "About two days ago, someone comes at night and steals stuff from people. Like cards, and gold and stuff. We tried many times to capture him, but it never works."

Dukey then replied, "Not good at all."

Roland sighed and replied, "I know. But anyways, I Have a house for the each of you to sleep in and rest. I'll help you head out to the Castle sometime tomarrow or the day after, if thats okay."

Johnny then replied, "At any time its better for you, Roland."

Roland then replied, "Griar, would you take them to their houses, please?"

Griar nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Lets go now."

--  
Johnnys house / 10:45pm

The houses were quite nice and cozy for anyone. It had a bed, couch, TV and a small fridge. Johnny and Dukey were sharing one and the girls had their own."

Johnny smiled and replied, "This is nice."

Dukey then replied, "Roland knows how to treat us good."

Johnny then replied, "I was thinking. Lets help this village with their thief problem before we head out. It'll be our way of saying thanks for everything they've done for us."

Dukey then replied, "Sounds good. Lets tell everyone tomarrow at breakfast."

Johnny then replied, "Good time."

--  
The next Day

Johnnys house / 8:45am

Johnny was on the couch, going through his deck and Dukey was still sleeping on the bed nearby

He quickly looked through his card and he replied, "NO!"

Suddenly, Dukey woke up quickly and he replied, "Whats wrong, Johnny?"

"That thief stole both of my special cards that Freed gave me.", Johnny Sadly replied.

Dukey then replied, "Lets go see Roland!"

Johnny took his duel disk and place it on his arm and he slid his deck into it as well and replied, "Lets get going."

They ran out quickly.

--  
Moonlin City Hall / 9:15am

Johnny was in Rolands main chamber talking about Johnnys stolen cards.

Roland then replied, "This has go one long enough! We'll set a trap and catch him to get our stuff back and put him away for a long time!"

Susan then replied, "We know of an idea too!"

Roland then replied, "Lets get this thief."

--  
Outside of Johnnys house / 9:30pm

The gang was outside, hiding behind a bush.

Roland then replied, "When our thief goes inside, he or she will find that decoy coin bag with nothing inside and we'll run in and block him from leaving."

Suddenly, a noise was heard.

Johnny then replied, "Scatter!"

Everyone ran to a hiding spot away from the house.

Suddenly, a figure wearing a black robe came in and entered the house.

Johnny then replied, "EVERYONE GO!"

The gang ran in and locked the door.

Roland then replied, "You're trapped now! Who are you?"

The person laughed and he took off his robe, revealing a man with a eyepatch of one eye and wearing tattered clothes as well.

Johnny then replied, "Don Zaloog? Should of figured."

Don Laughed and replied, "Of course. I've been your thief stealing as much as I Can to make myself a rich and powerful duelist."

Johnny growled and replied, "Give me back my cards...or else!"

The Don laughed and replied, "Or else what?"

Roland took a card out of his pocket and it was a spellbinding circle and he replied, "We'll snare you with this trap card."

The Don then replied, "I'll escape it."

Roland placed the trap card in his pocket and he took another card from his pocket and it was Dark Core and Roland smiled and replied, "We'll banish you if you don't give the stuff back!"

The Don sighed and replied, "I will only give the stuff back if I lose a duel and my deck has not lost yet."

Johnny then replied, "I'll duel you then"

The don then replied, "We'll duel normally with no deckmasters!"

Johnny then replied, "Fine with me, Freako!"

Everyone went outside and the Duelists stood across from each other and A duel disk appeared on his arm with a deck in it.

The Don laughed and replied, "Ready to lose, kid?"

Johnny then replied, "You're going down tonight!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted loudly.

(Don Zaloog: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny then replied, "You start us off."

The Don drew a card and replied, "In fact I Will. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the warrior slashed it and it burst into sauce.

The Don laughed and replied, "With this card, I can special summon a dark monster with less then 1,500 ATK from my deck!"

Suddenly, a copy of the don appeared on the field (1,400/1,500).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well, Nothing I can't handle. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Don drew a card and replied, "I Summon a thief known as Cliff the Trap Remover!"

As he sat the card down, the glasses wearing thief appeared (1,200/800) and he looked at The Don and replied, "Its good to see you again, boss!"

The don nodded and replied, "Likewise, Cliff."

Susan then replied, "He can talk to his monsters?"

Mary sighed and replied, "This is kinda odd."

Roland then replied, "Since those two were duel spirit, cliffs spirit must be in his card."

The Don laughed and replied, "That is correct, old man! I was the only one to be turned into human. The other members of my gang are still cards."

Johnny then replied, "You're monsters are still weaker, duh!"

The don opened his field slot and replied, "I knew that, my young friend. I activate the field spell card known as Scorpions Den!"

As he placed the card into it and it shut, the dark cave filled with jewels appeared.

Don sighed and replied, "This is like home to me, kid! With this field spell, all Dark Scorpion members, including me and cliff gain 500 ATK & DEF!"

The thieves began to glow (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/2,000) (1,200/800 - 1,700/1,300).

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goat tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

The don sighed and replied, "Okay then. Don Zaloog, attack!"

The thief went in and got a dagger and slashed the barbarian across the chest and he shattered into shards.

(Don Zaloog: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

The thief laughed and replied, "Discard those two top cards from your deck to the graveyard!"

Johnny took the top two cards (Which Were Tuner Warrior and a Synchro Boost) and he slid the cards into his graveyard.

The Don resumed, "Lets do it. Cliff, your turn!"

The thief went and stabbed the small sheep with its dagger and it shattered into pixels.

The Don laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the Dark swordsman apepared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Cliff!"

The warrior went and with one down slash of his sword, blasted the thief into shards.

(Don Zaloog: 7,900LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Don drew a card and replied, "I play the Warrior Returning Alive."

He got back his Cliff.

The Don resumed, "I Switch my don to defense mode and I set 1 more card facedown and that'll do it for now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my blade for My Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As the thief vanished, the mighty warrior or light appeared (2,300/1,800).

Dukey smiled and replied, "If this attack goes through, The dons deck will be almost ruined."

Johnny laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Ishzark, attack!"

The warrior charged in with its blade...

The Don smiled and replied, "I Activate Waboku!"

3 priests came out and blocked the warrior.

Johnny then replied, "Oh well. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The Don drew a card and replied, "I Summon the lethal and sexy Dark Scorpion - Meanie The Thorn!"

As he sat the card down, the dark feamle thief appeared (1,000/1,800 - 1,400/1,800).

The Don resumed, "I Switch my double to attack mode."

The Don stood up.

The don resumed, "I activate a spell card known as Dark Scorpion Tragedy Of Love. I can use this card only with the don and Meanie on the field."

He sighed and looked Meanie and then replied, "Good-bye, my dear."

The female thief blew her leader a kiss and he she swung her whip and she slammed it into the ground, blowing all of Johnnys monsters to shards and then Meanie vanished.

The Don resumed, "Lets do it. Don, attack!"

The thief went and stabbed Johnny.

(Don Zaloog: 7,900LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

The don laughed and replied, "Take two more cards away from your deck!"

Johnny took the top two cards (Which Were Command Knight and Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu) and he discarded the cards back to his graveyard.

The Don laughed and replied, "This duel will be over very soon! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play pot of avarice!"

He took his Tuner Warrior, Dark Blade, Axe Raider, Kotetsu and his Command Knight and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Johnny resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Don drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Chick the Yellow!"

As he sat the card down, the younger thief weilding a large mallet appeared (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Don, attack!"

The thief went in...

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

The thief went into a barrier.

(Don Zaloog: 7,900LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

The don resumed, "Attack, Chick!"

The thief went in and a Throwstone Unit appeared (900/2,000) And the thief stopped.

(Don Zaloog: 7,400LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

The Don sighed and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate mystical space typhoon!"

The storm began and the den vanished.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Chick and he gasped and shattered to pixels.

(Don Zaloog: 6,600LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 2 cards facedown and its your move now."

The Don drew a card and replied, "I tribute my double for Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong!"

As the thief leader vanished, the Bald-headed Thief with a mace appeared (1,800/1,500).

Don Zaloog resumed, "I activate a spell known as Burden of the Mighty!"

The Warrior groaned (1,800/1,600 - 1,400/1,600 (900/2,000 - 500/2,000).

The Don resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Thief went and slammed its mace into warrior and then the warriors armored cracked and then shattered into shards.

(Don Zaloog: 6,600LP / Johnny: 7,400LP)

The Don laughed and replied, "Since Gorg did damage, I'll let him return that monster to your deck!"

The catapult vanished and reappeared on top of his deck.

The Don laughed and replied, "To end my turn I Activate Meteor Of Destruction!"

The meteor appeared overhead and crashed into Johnny.

(Don Zaloog: 6,600LP / Johnny: 6,400LP)

The don laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Twister!"

The storm began and the burden card was blown to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Ishzark appeared (2,300/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "I Now summon my Exiled Force!"

As he sat the card down, the ragged bunch of soldiors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Johnny then replied, "Exiled Force, I tribute you now to destroy his thief!"

The soldiors turned into spirits and their spirits flew into the bald thief and he groaned and shattered into pixels.

Johnny resumed, "Ishzark, direct attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Johnny.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

Johnny then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The don drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Ishzark, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,200) And the warrior cleaved it in two. the pieces shattered.

Johnny resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

The don drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, monster reborn!"

Gorg appeared (1,800/1,500).

The don opened his field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

The arena became darker (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,100).

The don resumed, "I Summon another me!"

Another don appeared on the field (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,100).

The don then replied, "I Activate the A. Forces!"

The spell card appeared (1,900/1,100 - 2,300/1,100) (2,300/1,100 - 2,700/1,100).

The don resumed, "Lets do it. Gorg, attack!"

The thief charged in and slammed its club into the warrior of light and he shattered into shards of light.

The don resumed, "Don Zaloog, attack!"

The thief went in and stabbed Johnny.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Johnny: 2,200LP)

The don resumed, "I use gorg to take off the top card and I use Don Zaloog to lose two more cards from your deck."

Johnny took the top 3 cards from his deck and he placed them into his graveyard.

The Don laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, the dark golden warrior appeared (2,200/1,200 - 2,700/800).

Johnny resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Johnny resumed, "I Equip my cyber with United We Stand!"

The golden warrior began to glow (2,700/800 - 6,700/4,800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Don!"

The warrior charged in and slammed his fist into leader, blasting him to shards.

(Don Zaloog: 0LP / Johnny: 2,200LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Yea!"

Johnny then replied, "Take that, Thief!"

The Don then replied, "How can this kid beat me? Its not possible."

Roland took a card form his pocket and the Thief was in the middle of spellbinding circle.

Roland walked to him and replied, "Where is all of the stuff, thief boy?"

The don sighed and replied, "Its a small red house in the middle of the city."

Roland then replied, "If your wrong, you're in a lot of trouble!"

The kids and Roland went towards the middle of the city.

The Don then replied, "Now how can I escape this mess?"

--

Cards made by me & Others

Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love / Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card when you have at least one "Don Zaloog" and at least one "Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn" face up on your side of the field. Offer one "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" as a Tribute and destroy all monsters on your opponets side of the field.

Note: This card was used by The Spirit of Don Zaloog in the Yugioh GX episode "The Dark Scorpions". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Scorpions Den / Field Spell Card

Both players increase the ATK and DEF of all Monsters with "Dark Scorpion" in their name, or is named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover" on either side of the field by 500 points.

Note: this card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

--

Johnny wins and gets everything back! In the next chapter, The kids head towards the castle and they meet the first member of the Big Five to duel and its Gansley and he wants to duel Dukey. Can Dukeys toy army defeat Gansleys deck? Find out in "Power Mad", Coming Soon.


	13. Power Mad

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 12: Power Mad

--  
Moonlin Village (Don Zaloogs Warehouse) / 12:00am

Everyone was in the warehouse, looking for what was stolen. Johnny ran to a glass case and there were his 2 special cards.

He looked at Roland and replied, "Could you help me here?"

Roland nodded and he walked to the glass case and he took a sparks card out of his pocket and a couple of fireballs came out and it both struck the case, smashing it and then the fire vanished and he grabbed his cards and slid them into his deck.

Roland then replied, "Everything Zaloog stole is here."

Susan then replied, "Okay. When can we head to the castle, Roland?"

Roland then replied, "In the morning. I'll make sure everything is ready. All you really have to do is head down Half-Moon highway until you reach the castle."

Dukey then replied, "Sounds easy enough."

Roland then replied, "Only a select few people are allowed in the castle, but ever since he took over the castle, no one is allowed inside except for him and his army."

Mary then replied, "Who is this person?"

Roland then replied, "Its Gansley."

Johnny then replied, "Is that the Big Five member that dueled Yugi And nearly defeated him?"

Roland sighed and replied, "The one and only, I'm afraid."

Dukey then replied, "I'll duel him with my toy army deck."

Roland then replied, "As long as you believe in your deck and monsters, you'll be just fine. Now head to bed, my young friends."

Sissy then replied, "This journey gets more and more fun."

Mary then replied, "You have a good point there, Sissy."

-  
Shadowland Castle / 12:15am

Scott was talking with Gansley in his private bedroom.

Scott then replied, "You know those kids are coming to duel you, right?"

Gansley nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. With those new cards in my deck, I'll be just fine."

Scott then replied, "When you win, take their special cards and give them to me and then I'll reward you with a real body and a trip back into the real world Like I promised you."

Gansley then replied, "Yes, sir. I'll be ready for any of their decks."

He then vanished into grey smoke.

Scott then replied, "You better not fail me, old man."

-  
Moonlin Village / 8:30am

The gang was at the highway entrance, awaiting to enter the highway.

Roland then replied, "Once you get to the castle, the door will be open and then you can take down Gansley."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks for everything, Roland."

Roland nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all. Thank you for helping us capture Don Zaloog and put him away."

Dukey then replied, "Its the least we can do for everything you did for us."

The kids cycles started and they drove onto the highway and vanished from sight.

Roland then replied, "Only you kids can defeat that old fool."

-  
Moonlin Castle / 8:45am

Gansley was in his library, awaiting the arrival of those kids.

He sighed and replied, "With these cards Scott gave me, I'll have no chance of losing."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared infront of him.

Gansley then replied, "What do you want, Phantomn?"

The fiend then replied, "The king wants to know if you are indeed ready to face those kids."

Gansley then replied, "Yes, sir."

The fiend nodded and he took a card from his pocket and he replied, "Scott wanted you to have this card."

Gansley took the card and he looked at it and replied, "This card is perfect for my deck."

The phantom then replied, "Is the barrier running good?"

Gansley nodded and replied, "Yes. I checked on this morning and its fine."

The fiend then replied, "Good to hear. Keep in touch with Scott."

The fiend vanished into purple smoke.

Gansley then replied, "With that card, I'll be unstoppable in a duel."

--  
Outside the Castle / 9:00am

The gang was hiding behind a nearby tree because a large green beast holding a large club was guarding the door (2,600/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Thats a Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest. Its a powerful beast and how are we can to destroy it?"

Susan activated her disk and replied, "My way."

as she placed a card on her disk, A robotic knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I play limitor removal!"

The machine began to glow (1,600/1,800 - 3,200/1,800).

Susan then replied, "Robotic Knight, attack!"

The Warrior aimed its gun arm at the beast and fired a barrage of shots and the beast roared before exploding into green shards and then the knight shattered as well.

Sissy smiled and replied, "That was a great way to remove that beast."

Susan smiled and replied, "I thought so myself.

The door opened up and the gang quickly ran in.

--  
Freeds Warrior Camp / 9:15am

Cheryl was outside with a duel disk on her arm about to duel Command Knight For a little practice.

Stanley looked at Freed and replied, "What kind of deck is she using?"

Freed then replied, "A deck that Command Knight, Marauding captain and myself helped her make."

Command Knight slid her deck into her disk and she replied, "You ready to duel, Cheryl?"

Cheryl then replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up.

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

(Command Knight 8,000LP / Cheryl: 8,000LP)

Both ladies drew 5 cards from their decks.

Command Knight then repleid, "Start if you want to, Cheryl."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 2ards facedown and thats my turn."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior with shining armor appeared (1,600/1,000).

The knight resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card!"

The warrior charged in and a Skull Servant appeared (300/200) and the warrior slashed and it shattered to pixels

Stanley then replied, "A skull servant? what a weakling."

Freed then replied, "It helps her deck alot."

Command Knight resumed, "And that is that. Make your move now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Human-Wave Tactics!"

The card flipped up.

Cheryl resumed, "I'll explain how it works soon, but for now I Summon my Mokey Mokey."

As he sat the card down, a small square fairy appeared (300/100).

"Mokey Mokey.", the Small fairy replied.

Cheryl resumed, "I Now activate the spell card known as Triangle Power!"

The fairy began to glow (300/100 - 2,300/100).

Stanley looked at Freed and replied, "She's using a Human-Wave Deck?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Its a deck she wanted to always use if she ever dueled."

Cheryl resumed, "Lets do it. Mokey Mokey, attack!"

The fairys eyes began to glow and it fired a red beam that struck the knight and he was blown to pieces.

(Command Knight: 7,300LP / Cheryl: 8,000LP)

Cheryl resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card and my spell card sends my fairy packing."

The small fairy shattered into pixels.

Command Knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my marauding captain and with his ability, Gearfried!"

As she sat the cards down, The brave captain appeared next to the iron knight (1,200/800) 1,800/1,600).

Command Knight resumed, "Lets do it, Both of you, attack directly!"

The knights charged in...

Cheryl quickly replied, "I Activate Gravity Bind!"

The card flipped up and Gearfried stopped in his tracks and the captain went in and slashed Cheryl with his swords.

(Command Knight: 7,300LP / Cheryl: 6,800LP)

The knight sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Atlantean Pikeman."

As she sat the card down, a fish warrior holding a spear appeared (1,400/0).

Cheryl resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her captain!"

The fish warrior went and stabbed the captain in the chest and he shattered into shards.

(Command Knight: 7,100LP / Cheryl: 6,800LP)

Cheryl resumed, "I End my turn now."

Command Knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon a copy of myself to the field!"

As she sat the card down, a copy of command knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900 (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

The knight then replied, "I end my turn now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Clown Zombie!"

As she sat the card down, the zombified appeared on its large ball (1,350/0).

Cheryl resumed, "I activate Thousand Power this raises my level 2 normals ATK by 1,000 points!"

The creatures began to glow (1,350/0 - 2,350/0 (1,400/0 - 2,400/0).

Stanley then replied, "This deck is really powerful when used right."

Freed nodded and replied, "This maybe me and my warriors best deck we ever made for non-warrior duelist."

Cheryl resumed, "Lets do it. Clown Zombie, attack!"

The zombie took out two daggers and it laughed like crazy as it threw the daggers and both struck Gearfried and he burst into shards.

Cheryl resumed, "Atlantean Pikeman, direct attack!"

The creature went in and stabbed the knight in chest and she shattered as well.

(Command Knight: 6,200LP / Cheryl: 6,800LP)

Cheryl resumed, "I activate mystic wok on my pikeman and my turn is now over."

The clown shattered into pixels and the pikeman vanished as well.

(Command Knight: 6,200LP / Cheryl: 9,200LP)

The knight drew a card and replied, "I start by playing mystical space typhoon!"

The storm began and blew the gravity bind card to pieces.

The knight resumed, " I now summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As she sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Cheryl resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her directly!"

The warrior charged in and he slashed her across the chest.

(Command Knight: 6,200LP / Cheryl: 7,500LP)

The knight resumed, "Your turn now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

The knight resumed, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The warrior went in and a a fiendish professer appeared (400/400) And the raider slashed him and he shattered into shards.

Cheryl sighed and replied, "There goes kozaky."

The knight resumed, "Grepher, attack again!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Cheryl.

(Command Knight: 6,200LP / Cheryl: 5,800LP)

The knight resumed, "Thats my turn."

Suddenly, Cheryls trap began to glow and a 2nd kozaky appeared (400/400).

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Happy Lover!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy with a heart on its forehead appeared (800/500).

Cheryl resumed, "I Play double summon for my Petit Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the small dragon appeared (600/700).

Cheryl resumed, "I now play monster reborn!"

The pikeman reappeared (1,400/0).

Cheryl resumed, "I play inferno Reckless Summmon to my monsters summoning."

Another pikeman appeared (1,400/0) and then a 2nd Axe Raider appeared on the nights side of the field (1,700/1,150).

Cheryl resumed, "I Now play the strongest spell card in my deck, The Law of the Normal!"

All 5 of Cheryls monsters began to glow and then all of the knights monsters burst into shards.

Cheryl resumed, "Now my monsters, attack her directly!"

The small dragon went in and headbutted the knight and then the fairy fired a red beam and it struck in the stomach and then Kozaky took a test tube out of his pocket and tossed it and it struck her in the chest and then the pikeman stabbed her in the chest.

(Command Knight: 1,600LP / Cheryl: 5,800LP)

Stanley then replied, "That is one heck of a card."

Freed then replied, "She has 2 copies of it in her deck."

Cheryl resumed, "And thats my turn."

The knight drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Matza the Zapper!"

As she sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800).

The knight resumed, "I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The samurais blade grew (1,300/800 - 2,100/800).

The knight resumed, "Lets do it. Mataza, attack her Kozaky and petit Dragon!"

The samurai went and slashed Kozaky and he shattered into black shards and then he slashed the small dragon and it squeaked before it shattered into pixels.

(Command Knight: 1,600LP / Cheryl: 2,300LP)

The knight then replied "Take that! Make your move now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Synchron."

As she sat the card down, a odd small warrior with orange armor appeared (1,300/500).

Stanley then replied, "I've never seen that card before."

Freed nodded and replied, "Wait until you see what it summons."

Cheryl resumed, "When he's summoned, I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard and I choose my Clown Zombie."

As she sat the card down, the zombified clown appeared (1,350/0).

Cheryl resumed, "Now for a Synchro summon. Junk Synchron, Happy Lover..COMBINE!"

The two creatures floated into the air and vanished.

Cheryl resumed, "Junk Warrior, Come to the field!"

As she sat the card down, Junk Warrior appeared (2,300/1,300).

Cheryl smiled and replied, "This monster gains the ATK of all level 2 or lower monsters on the field."

The warrior began to glow (2,300/1,300 - 6,450/1,300).

Stanley then replied, "6,450 attack? Whoa.."

Freed sighed and replied, "As a duel spirit, he may be a traitor...but he's fine as a monster, I Guess. When he's used in this kind of deck, his ATK power can get much higher then that."

Command Knight smiled and replied, "It was a great duel. Cheryl, end this duel."

Cheryl smiled and replied, "This is how it ends. Junk Warrior, attack Mataza with junk punch!"

The warriors fist began to glow and it charged and he punched the samurai and he shattered into shards.

(Command Knight: 0LP / Cheryl: 2,300LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "Ladies, that was one great duel."

Cheryl then replied, "This deck is perfect for me!"

Stanley looked at Freed and he replied, "Can you help me make my first deck?"

Freed nodded and replied, "We sure can, Mr. Test."

--  
Moonlin Castle Statue room / 9:30am

The gang was in the statue room, looking For Gansley. They were in a large room that was filled with statues and many works of art as well.

Johnny then replied, "We'lll been here for about 15 minutes now and we have'nt found him yet."

Susan then replied, "I wonder if we'll ever find..."

"Guys, Come here!", Marys voice was heard.

The gang saw him and they ran towards the back of the room and small statue of a young boy was surronded by red ropes.

Mary then replied, "Does this statue look famillar to you guys!"

Johnny looked at it closer and he gulped and replied, "Its a statue of Mokuba."

Susan pointed to a plate on the wall next to it and it Said MOKUBA KAIBA, CAPTURED AND TURNED INTO A STATUE ON MONDAY.

Johnny then replied, "He did this 5 days ago!"

"You kids are next to join him.", Gansleys voice was heard.

They turned around and a large blue warrior with a spear appeared right infront of him.

Sissy then replied, "Deepsea Warrior?"

Dukey then replied, "Its Gansley in his deckmaster disguise."

Gansley laughed and replied, "In the flesh, well the digital flesh that is."

Johnny then replied, "What did you do to him?"

Gansley then replied, "Turned him into a statue. We captured him and he challenged me for his freedom and he lost the duel, so he paid the price and become a exibit in my room here."

Dukey then replied, "We're here to duel you for his freedom!"

Gansley laughed and replied, "Okay, if you want to duel me. Look for my in my garden duel arena. If you beat me, I'll return Mokuba to normal and I'll also tell you where the room with the barrier is in."

He vanished.

Dukey then replied, "Lets go!"

The kids quickly ran out.

--  
Garden Duel arena / 9:45am

The gang ran into the arena and Gansley was there, awaiting to duel one of the kids.

Gansley then replied, "So you runts ready to duel?"

Dukey took a step foward and replied, "I'm ready to duel!"

Gansley laughed and replied, "This duel won't take long at all."

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Suddenly, Toy Emperor appeared on Dukeys side of the field.

Gansley then replied, "Chose your deckmaster already? I'm my own deckmaster and duelist."

The emperor looked at Dukey and nodded to him.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Gansley: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Dukey then replied, "Your first, Dukey."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gansley drew card and replied, "I Summon my Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish warrior holding a longsword appeared (1,800/1,500).

Gansley resumed, "Lets do it. Zure, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) And the fiend slashed it and it shattered into shards.

Dukey took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and placed it back into his disk.

Gansley sighed and replied, "Whatever. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I play rush Recklessly, attack!"

The spellcaster fired its spell and the fiend was blown to shards.

(Gansley: 7,500LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Dukey resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast appeared (2,000/100).

Gansley resumed, "Warwolf, attack with 4 claw shash!"

The warwolf went and slashed the toy and it was blown to pieces.

(Gansley: 7,500LP / Dukey: 7,600LP)

Gansley then repleid, "And thats that! I set 1 card facedown. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and slid it into his graveyard.

Dukey resumed, "I play monster reborn now!"

Puppet King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his warwolf with majestic clocker!"

The king went in and punched the Warwolf and it howled before exploding into shards.

(Gansley: 6,700LP / Dukey: 7,600LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I summon my Power Annihilator!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend covered and claws and it had a blade in its tail (1,800/1,800).

Gansley resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Shield Spear!"

The fiend began to glow red (1,800/1,800 - 2,200/2,200).

Gansley resumed, "Lets do it. Power Annhilator, attack!"

The fiend went in (2,200/2,200 - 3,200/2,200) and slashed the puppet king with its bladed tail and it exploded into shards.

(Gansley: 6,700LP / Dukey: 7,200LP)

Johnny then replied, "I heard of that fiend from Jaden Yukis autobiography. It was in a power deck when they were in somesort of dimension a few years ago."

Gansley resumed, "My master gave me these cards as a gift for protecting this castle and the barrier from our enemies. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Set a card facedown as well to end my turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card known as Power Spirits! I have to pay 1,000 lifeponts to use it, but its worth it. With this card I choose one Monster on the field, and I choose my Power Annihilator. Now, so long as this Spell Card remains on the field, it can't be destroyed in battle unless its attacked by a Monster that has at least 1,000 more Attack Points than it has.

(Gansley: 5,700LP / Dukey: 7,200LP)

Gansley resumed, "I Now summon my Power Bombard."

As he sat the card down, a flying that looks like Power Annihilator appeared with a large snout and small bat-like wings (1,000/1,000).

Gansley then replied, "This fiend works with my Annihilator. When my annihilators ATK changes, my bombard explodes and you lose lifepoints equal to my Annihilators ATK."

Dukey then replied, "Oh boy."

Gansley resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Toy Soldior appeared (800/300) and the fiends ATK went down (1,800/1,800 - 800/1,800) And the fiend slashed it with its bladed tail, cutting it in twain and then the bombard exploded.

(Gansley: 5,700LP / Dukey: 5,300LP)

Gansley laughed and replied, "Take that, doggy! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The spirits card blew to pieces and Gansleys facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and blew to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "I summon my 2nd Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, another plastic mage appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his fiend now!"

The mage fired a blast of magicial energy and it struck the fiend (1,800/1,800 - 800/1,800), blowing it to pieces.

(Gansley: 5,100LP / Dukey: 5,300LP)

Gansley laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Clawbot!"

As he sat the card down, a robot with large claws and one yellow eye appeared (1,700/1,200).

Gansley resumed, "I play double summon to gemini summon it!"

The machine began to glow (1,700/1,200 - 2,400/0).

Mary then replied, "That is one intresting machine."

Gansley resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machines claw began to glow and it fired a blast of red energy and it struck the magician, blowing it to shards.

(Gansley: 5,100LP / Dukey: 4,600LP)

Gansley resumed, "The Clawbots gemini ability might increase its ATK, but its other ability makes it only do 700 or less damage. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "Clawbot, attack!"

The machine fired a laser from his claw and a Armor Breaker appeared (800/800) and was blown to pieces when struck by the laser.

(Gansley: 5,100LP / Dukey: 3,900LP)

Gansley resumed, "Take that! I set a card faceodown and its your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Toy Robot Box!"

As he discarded a Chthonian Alliance to his graveyard, 3 robots appeared (0/0 x3).

Dukey resumed, "I play Sky Union now to summon one of my best monsters!"

As the 3 tokens vanished, the large airship covered with cannons appeared (2,500/2,000).

Dukey then replied, "Meet the Mighty Air Fortress Ziggurant!"

Susan sighed and replied, "Oh well. I would of loved that card, be he deserves it more, I guess."

Dukey resumed, "I now play monster reborn!"

Puppet King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Ziggurant, attack!"

The machine aimed its cannons and fired many shots and it struck the machine and it exploded into pieces of burnt metal.

Dukey resumed, "Puppet King, direct attack!"

The King went in and punched Gansley in the chest.

(Gansley: 2,200LP / Dukey: 3,900LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

A robot token fell out of the airships mouth and landed on the ground (0/0).

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I play my monster reborn!"

Power Annhilator appeared (1,800/1,800).

Gansley resumed, "I activate the spell card Power Growth! This lets me trade my Annhilator for its ultimate form!"

The fiend began to glow and it grew larger and its claws and tail grew larger (2,800/2,800).

Gansley resumed, "Meet my best monster Overpower Annihilator! Its has the effect of my annihilator, but it gains 2,000 ATK instead!"

Johnny then replied, "Whoa.."

Gansley resumed, "I Activate Mask Of Weakness!"

The fiend began to glow (2,800/2,800 - 4,100/2,800).

Gansley resumed, "I summon another Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the 4-armed beasts appeared (2,000/100).

Gansley resumed, "Lets do it. Warwolf, attack!"

The beast went in and slammed its fists into the robot, blowing it to pieces.

Gansley resumed, "Overpower Annihilator, attack!"

The fiends ATK went up (2,100/2,800 - 4,100/2,800) and then a large glowing dark energy ball appeared infront it and it fired and it struck the Airship and explosions began all around its hull and then it exploded into shards and pixels.

(Gansley: 2,200LP / Dukey: 2,300LP)

Gansley then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and its your turn now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I play Rush Recklessly on your king! Annihilator, attack!"

The king began to glow (2,800/2,600 - 3,500/2,600) and the fiend began to glow (2,800/2,800 - 4,800/2,800). and it fired a ball of shadow energy and it struck the King, atomizing the wooden monarch.

(Gansley: 2,200LP / Dukey: 1,000LP)

Gansley laughed and replied, "This is over now! Warwolf, direct attack!"

The beast went in..

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate the trap card Negate Attack!"

The beast stopped and retreated.

Gansley then replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Equip your fiend with Big Bang Shot!"

The fiend began to glow (2,800/2,800 - 3,400/2,800).

Dukey resumed, "I activate the spell card De-spell! This card maybe outdated, but its useful!"

The magic came and struck the spell card, blowing it to bits and then fiend vanished into thin air.

Dukey resumed, "I call my deckmaster to the field!"

The Emperor took a step foward (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The fiend began to shrink (2,000/100 - 1,000/100).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The emperor charged and the emperor slashed the beast and it roared and it exploded into shards.

(Gansley: 900LP / Dukey: 1,000LP)

Dukey resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my second Zure!"

As he sat the card down, another of the fiendish warriors appeared (1,800/1,500).

Gansley resumed, "I activate my megamorph!"

Zure began to glow (1,800/1,500 - 3,600/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "No.."

Mary then replied, "Dukey!"

Gansley then replied, "This is really the end. Zure, attack!"

The fiend charged in..

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate my second Toy Robot Box!"

3 more robots appeared (0/0 x3) and the fiend went and cleaved one of the robots right down the middle with its blade. The pieces shattered into shards.

Gansley growled and replied, "You mutt! How can you destroy a monster with so many attack points? Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Premature Burial!"

Suddenly, A Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

Gansley gulped and replied, "Now you have less lifepoints then me!"

The fiend groaned (3,600/1,500 - 900/1,500).

Dukey then replied, "I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly!"

The Soldior began to glow (800/300 - 1,600/300).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior fired a cork and it struck the fiend in the chest and it exploded into black shards.

Dukey resumed, "This ends now! Emperor, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed Gansley.

(Gansley: 0LP / Dukey: 100LP)

Johnny then replied, "He won the duel without using his deckmasters ability even once this duel."

Suddenly, Gansley Began to glow and he replied, "You may of defeated me, but you won't defeat the rest of the Big Five!"

he began to laugh and then he burst into light-blue shards.

Dukey then replied, "Now how do we find the barrier now?"

Suddenly, a door appeared right infront of him.

Johnny then replied, "Well, that helps."

The door opened up and the gang entered the door.

--  
Barrier Room / 11:15am

They entered the room and a large blue laser was in between two large cannon-like machines and in the middle was a large ball of energy and in the center of the large ball was a small black ball.

Dukey then replied, "How do we destroy it?"

Johnny activated his disk and replied, "With monsters. I summon my Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As he sat the card on his disk, the knight of light appeared (2,300/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Ishzark, attack!"

The warrior jumped into the air and slammed its sword into the middle of ball and Ishzark got back, but nothing happened and then Ishzark vanished

Johnny then replied, "What the?"

Susan then replied, "I have a idea. Dukey, you try."

Dukey placed a card on his disk and replied, "Go Toy Magician!"

Susan resumed, "Toy Magician, attack!"

The wizard fired a blast of magicial energy and it struck the center and then the ball shattered into pixels and then the laser vanished and the cannon-like machines shutted down.

Dukey then replied, "What the heck?"

Susan then replied, "I get it. Only the duelist that defeated the castles Protector can destroy the barrier."

Johnny then replied, "Makes perfect sense now. Lets go see Mokuba and get him back to Kaiba!"

The kids nodded and they ran out of the room.

--  
Cards made by me & Others

Power Annihilator

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card battles a Monster that has higher ATK than this card, increase this cards ATK by 1,000 during the Damage Step. When this card battles a Monster that has lower ATK than this card, decrease this cards ATK by 1,000 during the Damage Step.

Power Bombard

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When the ATK of a "Power Annihilator" on your side of the field changes, destroy this card and inflict direct damage to your opponents Life Points equal to the base ATK of the "Power Annihilator".

Power Spirits/ Continuous Spell Card

Pay 1,000 Life Points to activate this card. Select one face-up Monster on your side of the field. The selected Monster cannot be destroyed in battle by a Monster with an ATK less than the ATK the selected Monster + 1,000 for as long as this card remains on the field. (Damage calculation still applies.)

Note: these 3 cards were used by Zure, Knight of Dark World in the Yugioh GX episode "Dueling With the Dark Army". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/ 8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned with the effect of "Sky Union". This card is not affected by Spell or Trap Cards. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle with a Monster that has equal ATK. During your End Phase, you may Special Summon one "Toy Robot Token" (Machine/Earth/Level One/0 ATK/0 DEF) to your side of the field in Defense Position. "Toy Robot Tokens" cannot attack. So long as you have at least one 'Toy Robot Token" on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Monster except a "Toy Robot Token".

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Offer three Monsters on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

Toy Robot Box / Quickplay Spell Card

Discard one card from your hand. Special Summon three "Toy Robot Token's" (Machine/Earth/Level One/0 ATK/0 DEF) to your side of the field in Defense Position. "Toy Robot Tokens" cannot attack. So long as you have at least one "Toy Robot Token" on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Monster except a "Toy Robot Token".

Note: these 3 cards were used by Alister In The Yugioh GX episode "Flight Of Fear (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Power Growth / Normal Spell Card

Send 1 face-up non-Fusion "Power Annihilator" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster with the same name from your Extra Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions.

Overpower Annihilator

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

Non-Fusion "Power Annihilator" + 1 monster with 2000 or more ATK

This cards name is also treated as "Power Annihilator". This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Fusion Summon with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This cards ATK/DEF cannot change (except with its own effect), and its effects cannot be negated. If this card battles with a monster with an ATK higher than the original ATK of this card, this card gains 2000 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card battles with a monster with ATK lower than the original ATK of this card, this card loses 2000 ATK during the damage step only.

Clawbot

Machine/Gemini/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: The original ATK and DEF of this card become (ATK 2400/DEF 0). During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card can inflict no more than 800 Battle Damage. This face-up card's effects cannot be negated.

Note: These 3 cards were created by Pumpkid and all creative credit goes to him.

--  
Deckmasters used in this chapter

Dukey: Toy Emperor

Gansley: Deepsea Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Reflector Hole": When your opponent declares an attack, you may offer two of your Monsters as Tributes to turn the attack into a direct attack against your opponent.

--

Dukey has beatened the leader of the Big Five in a duel and also destroyed the first barrier. In The Next chapter, they return Mokuba to Kaiba then they head back To Freed and he tells our heroes that he knows were the other 8 special cards are buried and he sends them to get the cards that are being protected in a tomb that is guarded by evil foe. Can they defeat this foe and get the cards? I'm keeping the chapter name a secret for now and you'll have to wait and find out what it is.


	14. Wrath of the Emperor

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 13: Wrath of the Emperor

--  
Statue Room / 12:45pm

The kids got to the room and Mokuba was sitting on a nearby chair.

Johnny then replied, "Mokuba?"

The young boy looked at Johnny and replied, "Thats me. Who are you?"

Johnny then replied, "I'm Johnny Test and these are my sisters and my talking dueling dog Dukey."

Mokuba looked at Dukey and replied, "This beast can talk?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Sure can and I also defeated Gansley in a duel."

Mokuba then replied, "Wow! You defeated Gsnsley? Awesome."

Susan then replied, "How are you doing now, Mokuba?"

He sighed and replied, "Better. I bit stiff, buts thats fine. Did you have any trouble with his power monsters? That Overpower Annihilator was alot of trouble for me in my duel, but I Could never beat it."

Mary then replied, "Who taught you how to duel, Mokuba?"

Mokuba then replied, "Seto and Roland did of course and a little help from Pegasus and Chumley as well."

Johnny then replied, "If you ever feel like it. Would you like to duel me someday?"

Mokuba then replied, "It would be a honor for you duel to duel Me, Johnny. I saw your duel against Sissy and you did great."

Sissy only sighed.

Mokuba then replied, "Did my brother send you here?"

The kids nodded.

Suddenly, Mary activated her disk and a Warphole appeared.

Mary then replied, "This will lead us back to Moonlight City Hall. Lets go!"

Mokuba nodded and he was the first to run in and then everyone else went in as well.

--  
Shadowland Castle / 1:00pm

Gansley was knelling infront of a not-so happy Scott. Witty Phantom and Bling Bling Boy were watching from behind Scott.

Scott then replied, "Thanks to your loss and failure, we lost the castle, the barrier and the chance of getting their special cards."

Gansley then replied, "I'm trully sorry, Scott."

Scott looked at him and replied, "I know you would be."

He took a empty card from his pocket.

Gansley gulped and replied, "What are you going to do with that card?"

Scott then replied, "Seal you away for now until I need you again."

A beam shot from the card and struck Gansley and he vanished and The Deepsea Warriors image and stats appeared in the card.

The Phantom then replied, "Since the barrier is now gone, won't they head towards where the cards are located?"

Scott then replied, "Probably so."

The Phantom then replied, "Why are'nt you worried sir?"

Scott then replied, "Because one of my best troops is guarding the cards in his tomb."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "And who is that?"

Scott then replied, "Lets just say this creature will give the kids a really hard time."

Witty Phantom and Bling Bling Boy looked at each other and gave each other a wierd look.

--  
Moonlight City Hall / 1:40pm

Kaiba was sitting outside on a bench, enjoying the nice day.

Kaiba then replied, " I wonder how the kids are doing."

The portal appeared and The gang came out and Mokuba smiled and replied, "Seto!"

He ran to Kaibas side and Kaiba smiled and replied, "Its good to see you again, little bro."

Mokuba then replied, "I knew I would find you sooner or later, bro."

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Me too, kid. Me too."

Kaiba looked at the gang and replied, "I can't thank you kids enough for rescuing my little brother from Gansley."

Johnny then replied, "How'd you know it was Gansley?"

Kaiba then replied, "Roland called and told me. Did you have any troubles defeating him?"

Dukey then replied, "It was a great duel and I beat him and shutted down the barrier."

Kaiba then replied, "Your D-Wheels are ready to go and when you're ready, head on out."

The bikes suddenly appeared behind the gang.

Kaiba then replied, "Wow, that was intresting."

Johnny then replied, "We're heading back to Freed now. See you later and thanks for everything, Seto."

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Its was no problem for you wonderful heroes."

The kids got on their bikes and then they drove off.

--  
Freeds Warrior Camp / 2:10pm

The kids arrived and Freed was awaiting their arrival and their parents were with him. They drove infront of the General and he smiled and replied, "Welcome back, gang. I heard of your victory over Gansley and his Power Deck. Indeed a job well done, Dukey."

Dukey then replied, "It was hard duel, but it was fun."

Freed nodded and replied, "Glad to hear that. You know the next Castle Target is Krump, correct?"

The gang nodded.

Freed resumed, "His castle is located in the Freezeezy Valley about 15 miles east of here. Its really cold there. We have special jackets for the each of you to wear to protect you all from serve cold."

Johnny then replied, "Freezeezy? That sounds very famillar."

Freed then replied, "From what, Johnny?"

Johnny then replied, "Nothing at all."

Freed then replied, "Before you all go to the next castle, want to here about a mission to grab some cards?"

Johnny then replied, "Of course! What has to be done?"

Freed then replied, "Warrior Lady of the Wastleland will lead you into Sunland Desert to a Tomb that she knows about. The Shadow King does not know about it."

Johnny then replied, "What is this tomb exactly?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Its the tomb Of the Dragon Emperor."

Mary then replied, "Catchy name."

Freed then replied, "One of our warriors went down there to get the cards and return them to me and he lost and has not been seen or heard since that day and that warrior Was Sword Hunter. A high-leveled warrior, but some duelists still use him in a duel. He dueled him with his LV4 and lower deck."

Johnny then replied, "So this emperor duels? What kind of deck?"

Freed sighed and replied, "We would of known what kind of deck he used if Sword Hunter had won his duel."

Johnny then replied, "So true."

Mary then replied, "What is this LV4 and lower deck?"

Freed then replied, "Its a deck he used that had no monster that was level 5 or higher. And since we did'nt know about Synchro monsters until you came, He would of used those Synchros in the deck."

Johnny then replied, "Once again, what a amazing deck it is."

Freed then replied, "Those cards he's guarding are the other 8 cards we created...but were stolen by those rotton Dark Scorpion Thieves. After stealing those cards from us, they went to his tomb and attempted to steal the emperors treasure. They did'nt make it to the tomb, because they chickened after meeting the emperor and they ran out, leaving the cards in the tomb."

Susan then replied, "When can we head there, sir?"

Freed then replied, "At anytime, my young friend."

Johnny then replied, "We're ready now!"

Freed then replied, "Very well. Warrior Lady?"

The female warrior came to the general and replied, "Yes, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Take these kids and Dukey to The Dragon Emperors tomb, please."

The warrior nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Suddenly, she was on a d-wheel of her own."

Johnny then replied, "Wow, Did'nt see that coming."

Cheryl then replied, "Good luck, you guys. Teach him a lesson!"

Stanley then replied, "We believe in all of you."

The kids nodded and they turned to the way of the desert and drove off.

Freed then replied, "Good luck, kids."

--  
Outside the Tomb / 2:45pm

The desert was beautiful and sandy as well as scorching hot. The tomb was huge. Above the tomb was a pyramid and beneath it was the tomb itself with its guardian. The gang arrived and they found large Statue of a soldior blocking the entrance (1,300/2,000) and they quickly drove behind a group of rocks.

The warrior sighed and replied, "As soon as you trash that soldior, the tomb entrance is right behind it."

Johnny activated his disk and he then replied, "I summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0)..

Johnny resumed, "Goblin Force, attack!"

The army charged and smashed the statue to pieces and then the army vanished.

Warriorlady smiled and replied, "Lets get going!"

The gang nodded and charged in.

-  
Shadowland Castle / 3:00pm

Scott and Bling Bling boy were in the arena, awaiting any kind of news from Witty Phantom or any of his troops.

Suddenly, the phantom entered and he replied, "Those kids have entered the tomb."

Scott smiled and replied, "Good to hear. Phantom, head to the camera room and activate the hidden camera in his lair."

The phantom nodded and left the room.

Scott smiled and replied, "If that warrior Sword Hunter Could'nt stop him, those kids won't do any better against him."

--  
The Tomb / 3:15pm

Everyone was on the main floor of the tomb, about to enter the room where the cards and the emperor were hidden.

The warrior took a key out of her pocket and placed it in the lock and the door opened up and they ran in.

Johnny saw a large statue near the back of the room and it was a Statue of a man with many swords and his other arm had a duel disk on it. The warrior lady saw the statue and ran to itand she gasped and replied, "Its Sword Hunter and he's a statue."

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut.

Susan then replied, "Thats not good."

Suddenly, the floor infront of other side of the room opened up and a large statue of a chinese man with a ponytail came out of the ground. The statue had sparkly green armor.

Johnny then replied, "Thats the Emperor."

Susan then replied, "Where's that treasure?"

The statue came alive and the man laughed and replied, "I'm alive again!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "This is not a good thing."

The emperor looked at the gang and replied, "Little kids? Ha! This should be easy to beat!"

Johnny took a stop foward and replied, "I Want to duel you for those cards you have."

The emperor laughed and replied, "Fine with me. I need another statue for my collection!"

Suddenly, the room turned into a duel arena that was covered in stone and a duel disk made of stone and jewels appeared on the emperors arm with a deck it and the Johnny took a step foward and replied, "Lets duel already!"

The emperor replied, "As you wish, young man."

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", Johnny said loudly.

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from his decks.

"Beat him, Johnny.", Dukey thought to himself at the same time..

Johnny then replied, "Start us off, Emperor."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

The emperor quickly replied, "I Activate my facedown card, A Feint Plan. Now you can't attack my facedown Monster"

Johnny then replied, "Okay then. Make your move now."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I Summon the mighty Fossil Tusker in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky creature with sharp teeth appeared (1,800/0).

The emperor resumed, "Lets do it. Tusker, wipeout that warrior with rock screech blast!"

The rock opened is mouth and fired a blast of rocks that struck the barbarian and he groaned and shattered into shards.

The Emperor laughed and replied, "When my tusker destroys a monster in battle, you take 400 points of damage."

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,500LP)

The emperor resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I play the spell card known as Dian Keto for a little healing."

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,500LP)

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed and it burst into shards of rock and the warrior shattered as well.

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,100LP)

Suddenly, the Original Swordsman appearerd (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior went and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the swordsman swung a wave of flames and the rat was blown to ash.

The Emperor resumed, "I special summon my Mormolith!"

As he sat the card on his disk, a odd statue with odd markings and claws appeared (1,000/900).

Johnny then replied, "Only 1,000 ATK? Must be useful. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Susan then replied, "It does'nt look that powerful to me."

The warrior lady sighed and replied, "It can be if used right."

The emperor drew a card from his deck.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

The emperor resumed, "I Summon my Giant Soldior Of Stone!"

As he sat the card down, the large stone statue appeared (1,300/2,000).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute my statue for my Mormoliths ability! I can tribute a earth monsters and all monsters with Less ATK then the monsters DEF are destroyed!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "No.."

As the statue vanished, The rock slammed its body onto the ground and a earthquake began and all of Johnnys monsters were blown to pieces and then the odd statue began to crack and it shattered into shards of rock.

The Emperor resumed, "I Play Silent Doom."

The stone statue appeared (1,300/2,000) and knelt.

The Emperor resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I play rush recklessly! Attack his statue with Iron Sword Slash!"

The warrior charged and slashed the statue and it shattered into grey shards.

Johnny resumed, "And thats that. Make your move now."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goggle Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky creature with large arms and fists appeared (1,500/500).

The emperor resumed, "I play double summon to gemini summon my golem!"

Suddenly, the rock began to glow (1,500/500 - 2,100/500).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh man.."

The emperor laughed and replied, "Time to teach that tin can warrior a lesson! Golem, attack!"

The creature went in and punched the warrior and shattered into shards.

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

The emperor resumed, "And thats that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny drew a card.

The emperor quickly replied, "I activate Rock Bombardment!"

A catapult appeared and he took a card from his deck (Which was a second Giant Soldior of Stone) and he placed it in his graveyard and a large rock appeared on the catapult and it was launched and it struck Johnny in the stomach.

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

Johnny groaned and replied, "Ow. I summon my Tuner Warrior in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the odd robot-like warrior appeared (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "I play double summon for my Mataza the Zapper!"

as he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (,1300/800).

Dukey smiled and replied, "He's about to do a synchro summon!"

Johnny then replied, "Indeed. My warriors...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The warrios nodded to each and vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Gaia, The Force of Earth, Come forth!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, The great knight appeared (2,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his golem!"

The warrior charged and stabbed its spear into the chest of the rocky creature, blowing it to dust.

(Dragon Emperor: 7,500LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

Mary smiled and replied, "He finally damaged his lifepoints."

Susan then replied, "If anyone can win this duel, its him."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now my warrior..."

The emperor quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard and the knight took a step back.

Johnny then replied, "Fine. I End my turn now."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, a large stone worm appeared (500/600).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Not a Medusa Worm."

The worm fired a grey beam at the warrior and the mighty warrior and his steed turned to stone and then it shattered into pixels.

The emperor resumed, "I now tribute it for my Hieracosphinx!"

As the worm vanished, The hawk-headed sphinx appeared (2,400/1,200).

The emperor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The sphinx flew into the air and a Magician Of faith apepared (300/400) and the sphinx flattened her with its feet.

Johnny took a card from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

The emperor laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat he card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Johnny resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The statue began to shrink (2,400/1,200 - 1,200/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The army rushed in and slammed their weapons into the statue, smashing it to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 6,400LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

Dukey then replied, "Its about time Johnny took the lead!"

The warrior then replied, "He's doing a great job in this duel so far."

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady fiend appeared (0/0).

The emperor resumed, "I tribute it for my Criosphinx!"

As the token vanished, another sphinx appeared and it was a centaur-like statue with a ram-like head (1,200/2,400).

The emperor resumed, "My mighty statue, attack!"

The statue charged and slammed its body into to army and each of the goblins shattered into pixels.

The emperor resumed, "I now tribute my sphinx for my Exodd, Master of the Guard!"

As the sphinx vanished, A large golden statue appeared and it was covered in gold jewerly (0/4,000).

Susan then replied, "4,000 DEF points?"

Mary then replied, "Its the ultimate defensive monster."

The emperor then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I pass."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the facedown card up, a rocky creature with a head that looked like a Pot of Greed appeared (1,200/1,300).

The emperor resumed, "This is my Avatar of the pot! When a earth monsters is flip-summoned, Exodd will blast you for 1,000 lifepoints!"

Suddenly, Exodd fired a blast of gold energy and it struck Johnny in the chest.

(Dragon Emperor: 6,400LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

The emperor resumed, "With my avatar, I can discard pot of greed to draw 3 cards from my deck."

He discarded the spell card and drew 3 cards.

The emperor resumed, "Thats it for me."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Tuner Warrior, Goblin Attack Force, Mataza, Axe Raider and his gearfried and he shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 cards from his deck.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my gearfried again!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the genie and the rocky creature shattered into shards.

(Dragon Emperor: 5,900LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I Set a card facedown and its your move now."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute gearfried for my Freed!"

As the iron-knight vanished, the Legendary General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The warrior charged and a Stone Statue of the Aztecs appeared (300/2,000) And the warrior slashed it and it collasped into a pile of rubble that vanished seconds later.

Johnny resumed, "Thats my turn."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I play Shallow Grave!"

2 facedown cards appeared on the field.

The emperor resumed,"I Flip one of them up!"

As he flipped it up, Medusa Worm appeared (500/600).

Suddenly, Exodd launched another blast of gold energy that struck hm.

(Dragon Emperor: 5,900LP / Johnny: 5,300LP)

The Emperor smiled and replied, "With my worm I'll take your freed away!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Not this time! I activate Book of the Moon!"

Freed vanished and was replaced with a facedown card.

The emperor growled and replied, "Darn you, brat! I tribute the worm for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As the worm vanished, The mighty earth monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

The emperor resumed, "I use his ability to destroy your facedown general!"

The creature went and slammed its large fist onto Freeds facedown card, crushing it.

The emperor resumed "Lets do it. Granmarg, attack!"

The emperor went in and a Blade Knight appeared (1,600/1,000) and the warrior slugged him and he was blown to shards.

The emperor laughed and replied, "This duel is almost over! Make your move."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon another Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-knight appeared again (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I play Release Restraint!"

The knight vanished and the barbarian warrior of light appeared (2,600/2,300).

Johnny resumed, "Meet Gearfried The Swordmaster! I Equip him with Legendary Murasame Blade!"

The warriors sword began to glow red (2,600/2,300 - 3,400/2,300) and then warrior pointed his sword at Exodd and fired beam at it, blowing it to golden shards.

The emperor then replied, "What did you do to my monster, brat?"

Johnny then replied, "When my swordmaster is equipped with a equip spell, I choose one monster and its destroyed. Gearfried, turn hjs monarch into a pile of rubble now!"

The warrior charged and slashed the rocky monarch and it burst into shards of rock.

(Dragon Emperor: 4,900LP / Johnny: 5,300LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Little Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (1,400/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged and a rock with sharp claws appeared (1,600/1,500) and the warrior cut in it half with its blade.

Johnny resumed, "A Grave Ohja? Please! Winguard, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the emperor with its blade.

(Dragon Emperor: 3,500LP / Johnny: 5,300LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! With my winguards ability, he goes into defense mode and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The small warrior knelt.

The emperor drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my best monster! I have to remove my rock monsters from play, but its worth it!"

He took his Exodd, Grave Ohja, Granmarg, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, both Giant Soldior of Stones, Fossil Tusker, Mormolift, Criosphinx, Heracosphinx and his Medusa Worm and the cards vanished and then a Giant Rocky Dragon appeared with a roar.

The emperor laughed and replied, "You're history now, brat Meet my MEGAROCK DRAGON! Its ATK & DEF is the rock monster I removed to summon him times 700!"

The dragon began to glow (?/? - 7,700/7,700).

Johnny turned pale and replied, "Oh, great.."

Dukey then replied, "7,700 ATK?"

The emperor resumed, "Lets do it. Take out his barbarian NOW!"

The dragon raored and a wave of boulders appeared and each rock slammed into the barbarian, blowing him to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 3,500LP / Johnny: 1,200LP)

The emperor laughed and replied, "This duel is almost over! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The emperor drew a card and replied, "This duel is really over! I equip my dragon with Big Bang Shot!"

The dragon began to roar (7,700/7,700 - 8,100/7,700).

Johnny then replied, "Not a Chance! I activate Magic Jammer!"

He discarded a Axe Of Despair to his graveyard and the equip card shattered to pieces (8,100/7,700 - 7,700/7,700).

The emperor then replied, "No big loss. Dragon, attack his puny warrior!"

The Dragon went in and grabbed the warrior in its mouth and swallowed the warrior in one gulp.

The emperor laughed and replied, "That was TOO easy! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "If you would of attacked my facedown card, you would of won the duel!"

The emperor then replied, "What do you mean, kid?"

Johnny resumed, "I'll show you! I First activate my Foolish Burial Spell Card!"

He took a monster and slid it into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I reveal my facedown monster!"

As he flipped the card up, Freed appeared...only younger and glowing with light (1,700/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "Meet Freeds younger self! Freed The Brave Wonderer!"

The emperor laughed and replied, "This is TOO easy! That thing is weak!"

Johnny then replied, "He has a powerful ability! I remove two-light monsters from play and he can destroy a monster stronger then he is!"

The emperor gulped and replied, "No.."

Johnny took his Gearfried the Swordsmaster and his Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki (Discarded with Foolish Burial) and placed them into his RFP slot, The warrior pointed his sword towards the rocky dragon and he fired a beam of light that went right through the creatures chest and it roared in pain before exploding into rocky shards.

Dukey then replied, "YEA!"

Mary smiled and replied, "He did it."

Johnny resumed, "I Play premature Burial!"

Suddenly, Blade Knight appeared (1,600/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "I Play A. Forces!"

The warriors began to glow (1,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000) (1,700/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "This ends now! My Warriors, finish him off!"

The warriors charged in and each warrior slashed The emperor across the chest.

(Dragon Emperor: 0LP / Johnny: 400LP)

The emperor collasped to his kness and replied, "No...I lost."

Susan then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Mary smiled and replied, "Yea, Johnny!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "And thats game, Emperor!"

The emperor looked at the kids and replied, "You have won the duel. Well done, kids."

The warrior then replied, "Can you release Sword Hunter from his prison, please?"

The emperor sighed and replied, "Very well."

He shut his eyes and then the Sword Hunter statue began to glow and a few seconds later, he was human.

He groaned and replied, "Ow, I feel a bit stiff."

Suddenly, a small treasure box come out of the floor and then Emperor then replied, "Take your treasure and leave me at peace. Once I turn to stone, you have about 3 minutes to escape. Farewell."

The emperors duel disk vanished and then he turned to stone and the two doors opened up.

Johnny grabbed the box and he replied, "Lets get out of here!"

The gang ran out quickly before the tomb closed up.

--  
Outside the Tomb / 5:00pm

The gang was outside and Johnny was still holding the treasure as the tomb collasped into the ground, leaving nothing behind.

Johnny smiled and replied, "We got the cards!"

Mary then rpelied, "Lets get them to Freed right away!"

The kids nodded and they started to head back to the camp.

--

That was a great duel. In the next Chapter, Freed gives them each the other 8 special cards and they headed towards Freezeezy Valley and the first stop is the graveyard as two intresting duelists from the anime came to duel ane one of them is seeking revenge. Who will win this grudge match duel? Find out in "Revenge Grudge Match", That will be coming soon.


	15. Revenge Grudge Match

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 14: Revenge Grudge Match

--  
Freeds War Building (War Room) / 5:30pm

The kids were sitting around the table that had the 8 special cards on it. Freed was there as well.

Johnny then replied, "These 8 cards are powerful!"

Sissy then replied, "They would any kind of deck out."

Freed nodded and replied, "And you guys deserve them. I'll leave you kids be why you each decide which of the cards you want."

Sissy then replied, "Since you guys have those 8 special monsters, I'll let you enjoy those cards."

Freed and Sissy got up and left the room.

The gang looked at the cards and replied, "So, does everyone know what cards we want?"

Everyone nodded to each other.

-  
Freeds War Building / 6:00pm

Freed was with Sissy in a dining hall, enjoying a barbacue rib dinner.

Sissy only sighed at her plate of ribs.

Freed looked at her and replied and replied, "Whats wrong, Sissy?"

Sissy then replied, "Its nothing big. Them guys get those special cards and I end with my fairy deck that helped beat that spirit in a duel."

Freed then replied, "As long as your respect and trust your cards, you'll be fine."

Sissy then replied, "I know."

Suddenly, Command Knight came with a small red box and she replied, "Here's that box you wanted, sir."

Freed nodded and she gave the general the box and she left.

Sissy then replied, "What is in the box, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Just Some fairy cards no one wants and I decided to give them to you."

He handied the box to Sissy and she opened the box and inside were 3 fairy monsters and she looked at them and replied, "I always wanted these cards! Thank you!"

She took her deck and slid the cards into her disk and then the gang came down and sat with them.

Freed then replied, "Did you all decide who gets what card?"

The 4 kids nodded.

Freed then replied, "Are you ready to head to Freezeezy Valley tomarrow?"

The kids nodded.

Freed then replied, "On the way to the port where your boat is, You have to journey through a graveyard."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Of course."

Freed then replied, "Don't worry. There's nothing scary about it. Its deserted of any duel monsters, except the keeper."

Johnny then replied, "And who might that be?"

Freed then replied, "Some kid Named Bonz."

Johnny then replied, "Thats the duelist that worked for Bandit Keith in duelist kingdom and when he lost, he stole his star chips and entered the castle himself."

Susan then replied, "He ran a very intresting Zombie deck as well. That was back when Call of the Haunted worked that way."

Mary then replied, "Has his deck got better since then?"

Freed then replied, "Its gotten much, much better since Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City Tournement."

Johnny then replied, "Thats right. He dueled The evil Bakura in a shadow duel and he lost, sending him and his friend to the shadow realm. After he got back from Egypt, Bonz and his friends returned to the real world and have'nt been seen since that date."

Freed then replied, "You know your duelist history, Johnny."

Johnny then replied, "Sure do. You'll never know if or if not you'll need the information."

Freed then replied, "So, when do you kids want to leave for the valley?"

Johnny then replied, "After the journey in the Tomb today, we would like to rest up first."

Freed nodded and replied, "Thats fine with me, kids."

Johnny then replied, "Can I get some of those fantastic ribs?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Of course, my young friend."

--  
Shadowland Castle / 6:30pm

Scott was with Bling Bling Boy and Isono in the chamber.

Scott then replied, "I should of known that the emperor would fail to protect those cards."

Bling Bling then replied, "His deck is powerful, but there isn't much to it. Its a basic rock deck."

Scott then replied, "Its the deck he wanted. He could of used dragons, but we wanted rocks instead."

Isono then replied, "A got a note from the phantom and they heading Towards Freezeezy Valley to take down Krump in a duel."

Scott then replied, "I knew that they would face him."

He looked at Isono and rpelied, "Is our special duelist ready to attack Freeds Camp soon?"

Isono then replied, "He should be ready in a couple of more days."

Scott then replied, "Okay then."

Bling Bling then replied, "Special duelist?"

Scott then replied, "Its a duel spirit that has a dark side and his dark side is better then its real form."

Bling Bling then replied, "What?"

Scott then replied, "You'll see when he duels one of the kids."

--  
Freeds Warrior camp / 2:00am

Johnny was looking at his four special cards at his desk.

Johnny then replied, "With these special cards, I'll be stronger then ever."

He got into bed and started to sleep.

--  
The Next Day / 9:00am

The gang was on their cycles ready to leave to Freezeezy Valley.

Freed then replied, "Once you get through the graveyard, you'll get to Warton Port and look for the seaport that'll lead you to Freezeezy Valleys Port and I'll have a guide there that'll help you get to Krumps castle.

Johnny then replied, "Are there any cities in Freezeezy Valley other then the port?"

Freed then replied, "There is Snowton City and thats about 13 miles east of the port and if you go about 10 more miles south of City You'll get to Freezeezy Castle where Krump is."

Mary then replied, "Where are those speical coats you've told us about, sir?"

Freed then replied, "That warrior that'll meet you in Freezeezy Port will give anything you need. Marauding Captain improved those bikes so they can travel through the snow with no problem."

Dukey then replied, "That'll help out alot ,sir."

Johnny then replied, "We're heading out now, sir."

Freed then replied, "Okay. If you need anything, call me up and I'll help as much as I can."

Susan then replied, "Will do, sir."

They gang got on their bikes, started them up and headed towards the graveyard.

Freed sighed and replied, "Good luck to you all and stop Krump and his shadow barrier."

Freed started to walk towards the War Building

--  
Outside the Graveyard / 9:25am

The gang was outside the graveyard and it looked creepy. It was all misty and black fog was covering the place.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, intresting place."

Susan then replied, "We got to go through to get to the port, so lets go!"

The door opened the kids rode in and then it shut tigh.

--  
Graveyard / 9:30am

The graveyard was one creepy place. It had old tree dead trees, many graves and tombstone and everything else that makes a graveyard creepy.

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Suddenly, a short figure wearing a gravediggers outfit appeared and he walked to the kids and replied "Welcome to my graveyard, my young friends."

Susan then replied, "Bonz?"

The young boy took his hood and it was indeed Bonz, the pale-skinned duelist with a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "How do you know about me?"

Johnny then rpelied, "I Read all about you in a book and I know you run a great Zombie deck."

Bonz smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly, another Motorcycle came in and stopped right infront of the kids.

Dukey then replied, "Whoa, did'nt see that coming."

The biker took off his helmet and it was a tall man wearing a USA Flag bandana and he had a duel disk on his arm and he wore sunglasses as well.

Johnny then replied, "Is that Bandit Keith?"

Susan then replied, "He has one of the worst machine decks in Duel Monster and he was still a champion."

Keith looked at Bonz and replied, "Happy to see me again, runt?"

Bonz growled and replied, "Not really, jerkoff! You stole my chips as well as Syd adn Zygores so that you can enter Pegasus's castle!"

Keith then replied, "Cause you lost to that punk Joey Wheeler in your duel in the graveyard duel arena."

Bonz then replied, "I've been waiting for the day that I Can duel and fianlly shut you up!"

Keith laughed and replied, "You duel me? That'll be a piece of cake. I'll duel for the heck of it!"

They both activated their disks.

Johnny smiled and replied, "This will be a awesome duel!"

Susan then replied, "I hope Bonz can cream this jerk!"

Mary then replied, "With out of those Zombie cards released lately, He should have no trouble taking him out!"

Keith then replied, "Ready, Runt?"

Bonz then replied, "Always am!"

"Game on!", Both yelled out.

(Bandit Keith: 8,000LP / Bonz: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Keith then replied, "Why don't you start us off?"

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, the machine-gun tank appeared (1,600/1,500).

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The machine fired a blast of shells and a Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200) and the shells did nothing.

Bonz laughed and replied, "My reaper can't be destroyed in battle, jerk!"

Keith then replied, "Whatever, punk! My turn is now over."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the odd sickly mummy appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "Thats a powerful zombie."

Bonz smiled and replied, "You have'nt seen anything yet! Attack!"

The zombie fired a blast of pestilence and it struck the machine, blowing it to shards.

Bandit Keith: 7,800LP / Bonz: 8,000LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine jammed its prod into the zombie and it burst into pixels.

(Bandit Keith: 7,800LP / Bonz: 7,950LP)

Keith laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombie Mammoth!"

Johnny then replied, "His what?"

As he sat the card down, a zombified mammoth appeared (1,900/0).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his machine now!"

The mamoth charged and crushed the machine with its large feet.

(Bandit Keith: 7,750LP / Bonz: 7,950LP)

Bonz resumed, "Take that! I set a ard facedown and its your turn now."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctuary!"

The beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Keith resumed, "I now tribute it for my Machine King!"

As the fiend vanished, the mighty King of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the zombie mammoth, blowing it to pieces.

Bonz groaned replied, "When my mammoth goes boom, I lose Lifepoints equal to my zombies ATK."

(Bandit Keith: 7,750LP / Bonz: 6,000LP)

Keith laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Zombie Mammoth appeared (1,900/0).

Bonz resumed, "I Now summon my Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As he sa tthe card down, a zombie appeared with large fists (400/200).

Bonz smiled and replied, "This is a tuner monster, Keith!"

Keith then replied, "A Tuner? Whatever you say, brat!"

Johnny then replied, "They're Zombie Synchros too?"

Bonz then replied, "Sure are! I Tune Plaguespreader with my mammoth!"

The zombies began to glow and then vanished.

Bonz resumed, "Revived King Ha Des, Come forth!"

As he sat the card on his disk, the zombie version of Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared (2,450/0).

Johnny then replied, "Very intresting Synchro monster."

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Zombie fired a blast of dark energy that struck the King and then it exploded into shards.

(Bandit Keith: 7,600LP / Bonz: 6,000LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "I activate Poison of an old man to regain some points and thats my turn."

(Bandit Keith: 7,600LP / Bonz: 7,200LP)

Keith drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the master of zombies appeared (1,800/0).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The zombie fired another blast of dark energy and a Robotic Knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and was blown to pieces when struck by the magic.

Bonz then replied, "Master, direct attack!"

The master fired a couple of bolts of lightning that struck Keith.

(Bandit Keith: 5,800LP / Bonz: 7,200LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that, jerkoff! Make your move now."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down!"

He discarded a Blast Sphere to his graveyard.

Keith resumed, "I now summon my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As he sat the card down, the reptillian-like machine with sharp claws appeared (2,500/1,600).

Keith resumed, "I play monster reborn!"

Machine King appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Bonz gulped and replied, "Oh..jeez."

Keith resumed, "This will be alot of fun! Machine King, attack his Zombie Master!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the zombie, blowing it to shards.

Keith resumed, "Aligator, attack!"

The machine went in and slashed the zombie and it shattered into pixels.

(Bandit Keith: 5,800LP / Bonz: 6,550LP)

Keith laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Bandit Keith drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd mechicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the many-armed machines appeared (1,850/800) (2,400/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist and a Dragon Zombie appeared (1,600/0) And was blown to shards when struck by the fist.

Keith then replied, "Take that, punk! I Set a card facedown and make your move."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Activate Lightning Vortex to finish off your monsters!"

He discarded a Book of the Moon to his graveyard and the lightning storm began and lightning bolts struck Keith monsters, blowing all of them to shards.

Keith laughed and replied, "Nice Try, punk! I activate Birthright!"

Cyber-Tech Aligator appeared once again (2,500/1,600).

Bonz growled and replied, "Darn You! I end with 1 facedown card."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I first play Shield Crush on your Reaper to start us off!"

The spell card appeared and fired a blast of energy that blew the reaper away.

Keith resumed, "I Summon my X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the down, the cannon turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. Cannon, attack!"

The machine fired a couple of shots and a Plague Wolf appeared (1,000/1,000) and was blown to gibbets.

Keith resumed, "Aligator, attack!"

The machine went in and slashed Bonz.

(Bandit Keith: 5,800LP / Bonz: 4,050LP)

Keith laughed and replied, "Take that, twerp! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Keith drew a card and replied, "Cannon, attack!"

The machine fired a couple of shots and a Pyramid Turtle appeared (1,200/1,400) and was blown to dust.

Another Turtle appeared (1,200/1,400).

Keith growled and replied, "Aligator, take that one out!"

The machine flew in and slashed it with its claw, blowing it to dust.

Bonz resumed,"I now special summon my Il Blud!"

As he sat the card onto his disk, a disturbing zombie appeared. It looked a fat, headless Zombie with a striped shirt with a tear in the middle and the tear revealed a creepy twisted face (2,100/800).

Johnny then repleid, "What the heck is THAT?"

Susan then replied, "That thing is hideous!"

Mary then replied, "Yuck, yuck, yuck!"

Keith then replied, "Its weaker then my gator, So I'm not worried. Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

He took his deck out and found he wanted and he palced the card into his graveyard and then he reshuffled the deck and placed it back into disk.

Bonz resumed, "I Now Gemini Summon my Il Blud!"

The zombie was now covered in a back glow.

Bonz resumed, "With its ability, I can special summon 1 Zombie from my graveyard and I Choose the card I put in there with my Foolish Burial card, Lich Lord, King of the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, a undead sorcerer with a staff and black wings coming out of its back appeared (2,400/1,200).

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card known as Mystic Plasma Zone!"

As he slid the card into his field slot and it shut, the arena was covered in darkness (2,100/800 - 2,600/400 (2,400/1,200 - 2,900/800).

Bonz resumed, "This will be sweet! Il Blud, attack!"

The face on the stomach gave a loud screech out and cannon turret was blown to pieces.

Bonz resumed, "Lich Lord, attack his gator!"

The lord fired a blast of dark energy from it staff and the machine was blasted to pixels when struck by the dark energy.

(Bandit Keith: 4,650LP / Bonz: 4,050LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that, jerk! Make your move now."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and Il Blud, attack!"

The freaky zombie screeched again and a Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) and was blown to pieces.

Bonz resumed, "Lich Lord, direct attack!"

The zombie fired a blast of dark energy that struck Keith in the chest.

(Bandit Keith: 1,750LP / Bonz: 4,050LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that, jerkoff! Make your move now."

Johnny then replied,"I must say, he's doing a great job in this duel."

Dukey then replied, "With that kind of deck, he can be a serious Zombie champion."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I play silent doom."

Suddenly, Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200).

Keith resumed, "I activate Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more Mighty Guards appeared (500/1,200 x2).

Keith resumed, "I tribute 2 of my guards for the best machine in my deck!"

As the two guards vanished, the large robot with many cannons appeared (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Keith resumed, "Meet my Perfect Machine King! I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!"

The arrows came out of nowhere and the darkness was no more (2,600/300 - 2,100/800) (2,900/800 - 2,400/1,200).

(Bandit Keith: 1,750LP / Bonz: 3,550LP)

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and all of them struck the headless zombie, blowing it to shards and then the Lich Lord shattered into pixels.

(Bandit Keith: 1,750LP / Bonz: 3,550LP)

Keith resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my guard for my 2nd Machine King!"

As the guard vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Keith resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist and a zombie master appeared (1,800/0) and was blown to shards when struck by the fist.

Keith resumed, "Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired a barrage of missles that struck Bonz.

(Bandit Keith: 1,750LP / Bonz: 350LP)

Keith laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Gold Sarcophagus!"

He took his deck out and removed a card and placed it in his RFP slot and then he reshuffled the deck and put it back where it goes.

Bonz resumed, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

The wall of swords blocked Keith's machines.

Keith growled and replied, "Lucky punk."

Bonz resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I pass again."

Keith drew a card and replied, "I have nothing to do."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I now get the card back I removed from my deck!"

He took the card from his RFP Slot and placed it in his hand.

Bonz resumed, "I Now activate Coins Of Heaven!"

Both duelists drew 3 more cards apiece.

Bonz laughed and replied, "Now to summon my decks best monster! I activate Call of the Mummy!"

The card revealed itsself.

Bonz resumed, "I Use it to special summon My Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

Johnny then replied, "His WHAT dragon?"

As he placed the card onto his disk, Red Eyes appeared..but as a undead dragon (2,400/2,000).

Susan then replied, "Wow."

Mary then replied, "Intresting monster."

Keith then replied, "My Monsters are stronger then it!"

Bonz opened his field slot and replied, "Not after I do this! I Activate the field spell card Zombie World!"

As he placed the card into the slot and it closed, A gloomy dark forest appeared and the ground was covered with skulls.

Bonz resumed, "With this field spell card, All monsters on the field and in on our graveyards are now Zombies!"

Keith then replied, "WHAT?"

Suddenly, his machines began more zombie-like (2,400/2,000 - 2,200/2,000) (3,200/1,500 - 2,700/1,500).

Bonz resumed, "I play Shrink on your perfect king!"

The machine began to shrink (2,700/1,500 - 1,350/1,500).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of red and black energy that struck the machine, blowing it to shards.

(Bandit Keith: 700LP / Bonz: 350LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that! When my zombie destroys another zombie, its special summon to my side of the field!"

Suddenly, Perfect Machine king appeared on Bonz's side of the field (2,700/1,500).

Bonz resumed, "This will be ever so sweet! Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The king fired a barrage of missles and the Machine King was blown to pieces.

(Bandit Keith: 200LP / Bonz: 350LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that, Jerk! I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Bandit Keith drew a card and replied, "Damn it! I Set a monster facedown and I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the masters appeared (1,800/0).

Bonz resumed,"I now discard a card to special summon my Dragon Zombie!"

As he discarded a 2nd Foolish Burial to his graveyard, the undead purple dragon appeared (1,600/0).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon Zombie, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of dust and a Omi Tank T-34 appeared (1,450/1,700) and the attack did nothing.

Bonz resumed, "Oh well. Zombie Master, attack!"

The zombie fired a couple of bolts of lightning that struck the tank and it burst into shards.

Bonz resumed, "This ends now! Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack directly!"

The dragon fired a blast of red and black energy that struck Keith.

Keith laughed and then replied, "I Win! I activate Dimension Wall!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "No.."

Bonz laughed and replied, "Not this time! I activate Trap Jammer!"

Keith then replied, "What? NO!"

The trap shattered into pixels.

(Bandit Keith: 0LP / Bonz: 350LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "I win, jerk!"

Keith growled and replied, "I lost to his little brat?"

He got onto his bike and he replied, "I'll be back for revenge!"

He drove out of the graveyard quickly.

Johnny then replied, "Good Dueling, Bonz!"

Bonz then replied, "My new zombie cards really helped today."

Mary then replied, "Good win, Bonz!"

Bonz smiled and replied, "Thanks, Mary."

--

Bonz got his revenge and the kids go on with their journey towards Freezeezy Valley. In the next chapter, The gang heads to Port City and they must duel a water spirit in order to get across to the Valley and Mary duels him with her own water deck Can she do it? Wa Find out in the next chapter, "Waterlogged" and That'll be coming soon and watch as Mary summons her first new partner card.


	16. Waterlogged

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 15: Waterlogged

--  
Graveyard (Bonz's House) / 3:30pm

The Gang was with Bonz in his house, enjoying some coffee and donuts. Bonz had his Zombie deck infront of him.

Johnny then replied, "Thanks for the snacks, Bonz."

Bonz then repleid, "Its no problem at all. I rarely get any guests to come in for snacks."

Dukey then replied, "I Wonder why.."

Johnny then replied, "Some of your zombie cards are really rare."

Bonz then replied, "I know. My decks rarest cards Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, Il Blud and Zombie World. The other ones can be easily found with some patience and luck."

Johnny then replied, "Where'd you get those 3 rare cards, Bonz?"

Bonz then replied, "I'll tell you. After we returned to the real world, we split up as a group and I left for Boston while Syd and Zygore went somewhere else. There was a Zombie Tournement going in Fenway Park so I entered with my deck and the top prize was Il Blud and the Red Eyes. I now had to duel some guy named Clark Jackman in order to the get the cards.."

--  
Flashback / 3 Years ago

Boston / Fenway Park / 6:00pm

The announcer then replied, "Well folks. Soon we'll have a winner. These two kids have dueled all the way into the last round in order to win 2 rare zombie cards that'll help out any kind of deck."

(Clark: 8,000LP / Bonz: 1,600LP)

Clark had a Despair from the dark (2,800/3,000) and a Spirit reaper (300/200) and no cards facedown And Bonz had no monsters on the field, but he had a faceup Call of the Mummy. Clark tried to attack for the win, but Bonz stopped him with his Negate attack.

Clark then replied, "You lucked out, runt! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of the Mummys ability to summon my King of Skull Servants!"

As he sat the card down, a tall skeleton wearing a large robe appeared (?/0).

Bonz smiled and replied, "Remember, I Have 3 Skull Servants and 3 Lady of Wrights in my graveyard so that means..."

The Skeleton began to glow (?/0 - 6,000).

Clark gulped and replied, "6,000 ATK? No way."

THe announcer then replied, "Bonz has just made a great comeback with a monster with 6,000 ATK! Will this undead creature help him? Lets see."

Bonz resumed, "There's more too. I activate Double Attack!"

He discarded a Dragon Zombie to his graveyard.

Clark then replied, "Lot of help that'll do for you. My reaper is in defense mode!"

Bonz resumed, "I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Clark gulped and replied, "No..."

The king began to glow.

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his more powerful zombie!"

Suddenly, a lit skull appeared in his hands and he tossed and it exploded near the zombie, blowing it to pieces.

(Clark: 4,800LP / Bonz: 1,600LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Its been fun. This duel ends. My King, finish him off!"

The king tossed another skull at the reaper and it explode near the reaper.

(Clark: 0LP / Bonz: 1,600LP)

Clark Fell to his knees in shame.

The announcer then replied, "Even being down by 6,400 lifepoints, Bonz just won himself his duel against Clark and won the rare cards! Our Winner Tonight is Bonz Yakido!"

Bonz looked to the cheering crowd and replied, "Thank you all."

(End Flashback)

--

Graveyard (Bonz's House / 3:45pm

Bonz then replied, "Thanks to my Skull Servant Beatdown deck, I Won the duel and I have heard from Clark ever since our duel."

Johnny smiled and replied, "You have a 2nd deck?"

Bonz nodded and replied, "Sure do. I keep that deck locked up in my room for safe keeping. That deck has a 25-0 record to hold up and this deck has won me 8 duels and I've lost only 2 duels."

Susan then replied, "Thats Pretty Impressive, Bonz."

Bonz nodded and replied, "Thanks."

--  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 4:00pm

Scott and Isono where in the chamber talking about what was going in the land of shadows.

Scott then replied, "Those kids are now heading to the Valley to face Krump."

Isono then replied, "I heard that too."

Suddenly, a tall teenaged women with blue ice covering his body came in and replied, "Master Scott?"

Scott then replied, "Brain Freezer, nice to see you. Is your Frozen ice deck ready to duel with?"

The boy nodded and replied, "Indeed. Where will I meet those kids for a duel?"

Scott then replied, "They're heading towards Freezeezy Valley to get to Krumps castle."

Freezer then replied, "Cool. Since I already have a house out in that valley, I'll wait in Freezeezy Port for them kids to come in and then I'll put the chill on them in a duel."

Scott then replied, "Good to here. I would wait from them at the Freezeezy Coffee Shop for them and that'll be the best place to ambush them kids."

Freezer nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll report anything I find out."

He vanished into blue-misty fog.

Isono then replied, "Who is he anyway?"

Scott then replied, "Just a boy that wants revenge on those girls for beating him in a science contest at a college."

--  
Outside the Graveyard / 4:45pm

Bonz lead the gang outside the graveyards east side. They were about to leave towards Freezeezy Valley. They were on their bikes as well.

Bonz pointed to the east and replied, "If you go down this road, Port Town is only 8 miles away."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks for leading us out of the graveyard, Bonz."

He nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all, my friends."

The gang started their bikes and drove towards the Port.

Bonz then replied, "Only you 5 can save us from the Shadow King."

He walked back into the graveyard.

--  
Moonlight City Pub / 5:00pm

Bandit Keith was in a pub at a table alone, with two empty bottles of bear nearby. He was a little drunk, but fine.

He groaned and replied, "This sucks. I can't believe I lost to that little punk! I'm Bandit Keith, the best machine duelist in the United States! How could I lose to that little brat? HOW?"

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared behind him and Keith turned around and replied, "Who are you, freak?"

The phantom laughed and replied, "I'm Witty Phantom, a loyal servant of The Shadow King."

Keith then replied, "Whatever you say."

The phantom then replied, "I heard of your loss to Bonz."

Keith growled and replied, "You came here to mock and humilate me, did'nt you?"

The phantom sighed and replied, "No. I came here to help you become a great duelist, Keith."

Keith then replied, "What can you do to help me thats so special?"

The phantom then replied, "The Shadow King has a vault stocked up with Rare Machine cards. If you join the Shadow King, I'll take you to those cards."

Keith stood up and replied, "You got a deal. Can I get some chow there too?"

The phantom then replied, "Anything you want, you can get in the castle."

Suddenly, he and the Phantom vanished into purple smoke.

--  
Port Town / 5:30pm

The gang entered the citys main gate and it was filled with Boats and many small building as well. The small town had only 500 people living in it, but they did'nt mind it at all.

Johnny then replied, "Where do we go now?"

Susan took out her cellphone out of her pocket and she dialed Freeds Number and then she replied, "Freed? Its Susan. Where in Port Town. Who do we have to find to get a boat to Freezeezy Valley? Okay, Talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and she placed it back into her pocket.

Mary looked at her and replied, "Who do we have to find?"

Susan then replied, "We have to go the Citys Main Seaport and ask for certain duel Spirit."

Mary then replied, "And Who's that?"

Susan then replied, "The Legendary Fisherman."

Johnny then replied, "I Saw that coming a mile away."

Mary then replied, "Do we have to duel him?"

Susan then replied, "Freed said we have to in order to get a boat to Freezeezy."

Mary then replied, "I'll duel him to get us a boat."

Johnny then replied, "Fine by me."

Dukey then replied, "I'm cool with that."

Susan then replied, "Im fine with that as well."

Mary nodded and replied, "Lets get going then."

The kids started their cycles up and began to drive towards the City Square.

-  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 5:45pm

Scott and Isono were in Main Chamber, talking with Witty Phantom and Bandit Keith. Bling Bling Boy was sitting in a chair nearby as well.

Scott then replied, "I heard of you, Keith. You're a champion machine duelist in the United States that has only lost to Maximillion Pegasus and Joey Wheeler."

Keith growled and replied, "Yes, thats true."

Scott then replied, "And you want my help to become a greater and better machine duelist?"

Keith nodded and replied, "Thats about right, Scott."

Scott then replied, "As long as you follow my orders and are loyal to me and my troops, I'll give you as much as I can."

Keith then replied, "I will obey only you, sir."

Scott then replied, "Good to here, Keith. Phantom take him to the vault so that he can get his new cards?"

The phantom nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

The phantom started to leave the room and Keith followed him from behind.

Isono then replied, "Are you sure we can trust him, sir?"

Scott then replied, "He seems he really needs our help, so I trust him. And if he disobeys me at any time, I'll lock him up in the prison that Junk Warrior is in."

Isono nodded and replied, "Good plan, sir."

--  
Port Town Seaport / 6:00pm

The Kids were in the Seaports lobby. Inside there was The Legendary Fisherman and the Warrior Of Atlantis.

The gang walked to the fisherman and replied, "Can you help us get across to Freezeezy Port?"

The musclar warrior then replied, "Why would you want to go there? Its freezing cold."

Mary then replied, "Freed sent us to take down Krump in his castle."

The fisherman then replied, "Where you kids sent by Freed?"

The kids nodded to him.

The fisherman then replied, "In order for you guys to get a boat, you must beat me in a duel."

Mary then replied, "I'll duel you."

The fisherman then replied, "Okay. We'll duel over the sea and we're using deckmasters! Meet me at the end of Dock 15A when your ready to duel."

He then left the building.

The Warrior then replied, "Good luck in your duel. Since he redid his deck, He has one of the best decks in the game."

Mary then replied, "This is going to be one intresting duel."

--  
Dock 15A / 6:10pm

Johnny, Dukey, and Susan were sitting on the dock, about to watch the duel. Mary was standing on a small boat while the fisherman was riding its small shark. both activated their disks.

Mary looked through her deck and she smiled and replied, "I Choose my favorite monster, the Aqua Spirit to be my deckmaster!"

Suddenly, the watery spirit appeared next Susan floating on the water.

She looked at her deckmaster and replied, "What's your power?"

The Spirit then replied, "Its called Water Switch. You can pay 400 lifepoints to switch the mode of a faceup monster on the field and you can do it only once per turn."

Mary smiled and replied, "Now thats a great ability."

She looekd the fisherman and replied, "Lets do this!"

"Game On!", Both duelists shouted.

(Legendary Fisherman: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Fisherman then replied, "Ladies first."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Space Mambo!"

As he sat the card down, a large fish with strange markings appeared (1,700/1,000).

The fisherman resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card!"

The fisherman fired a blast of bubbles and a small frog with halo on its head appeared (100/100) and the bubbles struck the small frog and it burst into pixels.

The Fisherman sighed and replied, "Okay then. Its your turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I now special summon my Treeborn Frog!"

Suddenly, the small frog appeared (100/100)

Mary resumed, "I Summon one of my newest Friends, Bow The Lady Boo!"

As he sat the card down, a pale white ghost appeared with a bow on her head appeared (1,700/1,000).

Johnny smiled and replied, "For a ghost, she's beautiful."

Bow looked at the Johnny and she blinked and he blushed.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Only you could blush when winked by a female monster."

Johnny looked at her and replied, "Don't push it, Sissy."

Mary resumed, "I activate the spell card Banner of Courage!"

Suddenly, the floating red flag appeared on the field.

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her fish!"

The ghost went in (1,700/1,000 - 1,900/1,000) and she slapped the fish silly until it blew to pixels.

(Legendary Fisherman: 7,800LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summmon my 7-Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, the rainbow colored fish appeared (1,800/800).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fish went in and Mary discarded a Screech to her graveyard and the ghost became transparent and the fish slapped her and did no damage."

The Fisherman then replied, "What?"

Mary sighed and replied, "When my Ghost is about to be attacked, I Can discard 1 card from my hand to the graveyard."

The Fisherman resumed, "Okay then. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card,

The Fisherman quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The card flipped up and the banner card was blown to bits.

Mary resumed, "Whatever you say. I activate my deckmasters abilty and pay 400 lifepoints to switch your fish to defense mode!"

The spirit began to glow and the fish curled up.

Mary resumed, "I now summon my Giant Red Seasnake!"

As he sat the card down, the large red snake appeared (1,800/800).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Seasnake, attack!"

The snake went in and bit the snake and it exploded into shards.

Mary resumed, "Bow, direct attack!"

The ghost went and slapped the Fisherman in the face.

(Legendary Fisherman: 6,100LP / Mary: 7,500LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card, Birthright!"

As he sat the card down, the rainbow-colored fish appeared (1,800/800).

The fisherman reusmed, "I Now normal summon my Cyber Shark!"

As he sat the card down, the large blue shark (2,100/2,000).

The fisherman then replied, "This card be normal summoned without a tribute if I Control another water monster. I play double summon for my Warrior Of Alantis!"

As he sat the card down, the watery warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

The fisherman resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber Shark, attack her snake!"

The shark charged right in and swallowed the snake with one gulp.

The fisherman resumed, "Atlantis, attack!"

The warrior fired a spear from its hand and it struck the ghost, blowing her to shards.

She sighed sadly as she placed the card into her graveyard.

The fisherman resumed, "7 Colored Fish, attack!"

The fish slapped the frog silly with its fin, blasting it to pixels.

(Legendary Fisherman: 6,100LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

The fisherman resumed, "I play the spell card Dian Keto and thats my turn."

(Legendary Fisherman: 7,100LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

As Mary drew a card, The Frog reappeared (100/100).

Mary resumed, "I tribute my Frog for my Giga Gagagigo!"

As the frog vanished, the tall reptillian-like creature appeared (2,450/1,000).

Mary then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his shark!"

The reptile went and slashed the Shark and it raored in pain and exploded into shards.

(Legendary Fisherman: 6,750LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

Mary resumed, "I knew your level 4 monsters were weaker, But I did'nt want you to keep your shark on the field. Its your move now."

The fisherman resumed, "I activate my deckmasters ability. I Can take any Fish monster from my deck and place it on top of my deck."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he placed it on top of his deck.

The fisherman resumed, "I switch my other creatures to defense mode and I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card.

The Fisherman quickly replied, "I Activate Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

The fisherman began to glow.

(Legendary Fisherman: 7,650LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

Mary resumed, "I pay 400 points to switch 1 of your monsters to attack mode!"

The spirit began to glow and the rainbow-colored fish switched to attack postion.

Mary resumed, "My fercious reptile, take it out!"

The reptile went in and slashed the fist with its claws and the fish was reduced to fish sticks.

(Legendary Fisherman: 7,000LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

Mary smiled and replied, "Do you have any tarter sauce so we can get some dinner?"

The fisherman then replied, "Har, har, har. Very funny."

Mary resumed, "Allright then. Make your move now."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Warrior Of Atlantis for my Cranium Fish!"

As the sea warrior vanished, a large orange fish with a large yellow brain appeared (2,400/1,000).

Mary then replied, "I've been looking everywhere for that fish!"

The fisherman then replied, "I'll make you a deal. If you win this duel, you'll get the boat and I'll give you this Cranium fish and a couple of other cards I have in my deck you don't have."

Mary smiled and replied, "Deal!"

The fisherman nodded and replied, "Okay then. I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly!"

The brain began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 3,100/1,000) and the fish fired a blast of energy that struck the large reptile and it exploded into shards.

(Legendary Fisherman: 7,000LP / Mary: 6,550LP)

The fisherman laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card as the frog came back and then she replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set another card facedown and thats my turn."

The Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I send my Sinister Serpent to my graveyard to destroy your facedown monster!"

He discarded the card and a Great White appeared and shattered to pieces.

The fisherman reusmed, "Attack her directly!"

The fishs brain began to glow.

Mary quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The fishs brain stopped glowing.

The fisherman sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Abyss Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the shark warrior appeared (1,800/1,300).

Mary resumed, "I activate Shrink! Attack his fish now!"

The shark went in and stabbed its trident spear into the brain and the fish screeched in pain before it burst into shards.

(Legendary Fisherman: 6,400LP / Mary: 6,550LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The fisherman drew a card and got back his serpent and then he replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gagagigo!"

As she sat the card down, the gren reptile man appeared (1,850/1,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile went in and a Flying Fish appeared (800/400) and the reptile slashed it to pieces.

Mary resumed, "Abyss Soldior, attack!"

The shark went in and stabbed its spear into the fishermans chest.

(Legendary Fisherman: 4,600LP / Mary: 6,550LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I activate The ritual Spell Card known as Fortress Whale Oath!"

The card flipped up.

The fisherman resumed, "I offer a Torpedo Fish and Orca Mega fortess Of Darkness for the offering!"

The two sea monster appeared and vanished.

The fisherman reusmed, "Come forth, Fortress Whale!"

As he sat the card down, the large sperm whale apeared with the cannons on its top (2,350/2,150).

Mary gulped and replied "Oh, boy.."

The fisherman resumed, "This will be fun. Attack his reptile now!"

The whale aimed at the reptile man and fired a ball of shots and shells at the reptile, blowing it to pieces.

(Legendary Fisherman: 4,600LP / Mary: 6,050LP)

The fisherman laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I send a 2nd gagagigo to my graveyard to use my soldiors Effect!"

She slid the card into her graveyard.

The fisherman laughed and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a A Legendary Ocean to the graveyard and storm clouds formed overhead and a bolt of lightning struck the shark warrior, blasting it to shards.

Mary growled and replied, "Darn it! I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Oceans Keeper!"

As he sat the card down, a orange fish holding a spear appeared (1,500/1,200).

The fisherman resumed, "Lets do it. Fisherman, attack!"

The keeper went in and skewered the frog with its weapon and the small frog croaked and shattered to pieces.

(Legendary Fisherman: 4,600LP / Mary: 4,650LP)

The fisherman resumed, "Whale, attack!"

The whale fired a barrage of shots and a Turtle Tiger appeared (1,000/1,500) and was blown to pieces.

The fisherman resumed, "I now activate the spell card Power Filter! With this spell card, both of us can't special summon any monster That has 1,000 ATK or less.'

Mary gulped and replied, "My frog is off limits then!"

The fisherman nodded and replied, "Sure is. Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I play a spell card known as Monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Cranium Fish appeared (2,400/1,000).

The fisherman resumed, "I knew that was coming sooner or later.

Mary resumed, "I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Cranium Fish, attack his whale!"

The fishs brain began to glow and it fired a blast of energy and it struck the whale, blowing it shards.

Mary resumed, "Sea Serpent, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed its weapon into the orange fish, blowing it to pixels.

(Legendary Fisherman: 4,250LP / Mary: 4,650LP)

The fisherman resumed, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a Steel Shell card to his graveyard and both of marys monster were blasted into shards.

The fisherman resumed, "Now they're gone, I Summon my 7 Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, the rainbow colored fish appeared (1,800/800).

The fisherman resumed, "I Play double summon for my own Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile man appeared (1,850/1,000).

The fisherman resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fish went and bit Mary on the arm and the reptile slashed her with its claw.

(Legendary Fisherman: 4,250LP / Mary: 1,000LP)

The fisherman laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Mary quickly replied, "I activate a Feint Plan! Now you can't attack my facedown card!"

The fisherman resumed, "If you say so. Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

as she flipped the card up, a young women with a staff appeared with a small reptile behind her (500/1,500).

The fisherman then replied, "Anything but her."

Mary then replied, "Meet Eria the Water Charmer!"

Suddenly, Gagagigo went to her side of the field.

Mary resumed, "I now tribute then both for my Famillar Possesed Eria!"

As the two vanished, a much order and more serious Eria appeared (1,850/1,500).

Mary resumed, "I now play Premature Burial!"

(Legendary Fisherman: 4,250LP / Mary: 200LP)

Giga Gagagigo appeared with a roar.

Mary resumed, "Oh, yea! I activate Axe Of Despair on my larger creature (2,450/1,000 - 3,450/1,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The reptile went and sliced the fish in two with the axe.

Mary resumed, "Eria, direct attack!"

The charmer pointed her staff at the fisherman and fired a blast of water.

(Legendary Fisherman: 700LP / Mary: 200LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The fisherman drew a card and replied, "I activate Hammer Shot on your reptile!"

The hammer appeare dand slammed into the reptile, blowing it to shards.

The fisherman resumed, "I End with 1 facedown monster."

Mary drew a card and replied, "This duel is over. When the famillar Eria is special summon this way, it gains a trample ability!"

The fisherman sighed and replied, "Well done. Finish this duel."

Mary nodded and replied, "Will do. Eria, attack his facedown card!"

The charmer pointed her staff at the facedown card and a Flying Fish appeared (800/400) and was blown to pieces.

(Legendary Fisherman: 0LP / Mary: 200LP)

Mary smiled and replied, "And thats how it ends."

The fisherman then replied, "Well done. I'll gladly lead you to Freezeezy Valley tommarow morning. I'll make reservations for you 5 to sleep in the Lighthouse Inn."

Mary then replied, "Thank you so much."

The Fisherman nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all."

--  
Cards made by me & Others

Bow The Lady Boo (Special Card)

Fairy/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is targeted in battle, discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard and this card is not destroyed as a result of battle (Battle Damage is done Normally). This effect can only be used once per Battle Phase.

--  
Deckmasters used in this chapter

Mary: The Aqua Spirit

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Water Switch" You can pay 400 lifepoints to switch the mode of 1 monster on either side of the field. You can only use this ability once per turn.

The Legendary Fisherman

Warrior/Effect/Aqua/ATK: 1,850/1,600/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Catch of the Day" Once per turn, you can place 1 Fish-Type monster from your deck and place it on top of your deck.

--

Mary wins again. In the next chapter, The gang head to Freezeezy Valley to head to Krumps Castle. They get to the port and they find out must of the citizens are frozen solid and they find who's doing it: Brain Freezer. Sissy challenges the cold villian to a duel. Can her fairies beat Brain Freezer's Ice Army? Find out in "Chilling Out", Coming Soon.


	17. Chilling Out

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 16: Chilling Out

--  
Lighthouse Inn (Mary and Susans room) / 9:45pm

The girls were in their room, in their pajamas. Susan was watching TV and Mary was looking at her deck on a desk.

Mary then replied, "I indeed have the best water deck in the world!"

Susan then replied, "I have to agree with that one, sis. After you duel with the Fisherman, I think your deck is the best there ever is."

Mary then replied, "Would this deck impress Mako Tsunami If I ever met him?"

Susan then replied, "I think so. You have cards in your deck I bet he has never heard of before."

Mary then replied, "I just need a Legendary Fisherman card And I'll be set."

Susan then replied, "You dueled without even using your Legendary Ocean card."

Mary then replied, "Because it would of helped him as well as me. When I dueled him, I left my 2 legendary ocean cards in my side deck for safe keeping."

Susan then replied, "Pretty smart choice, sis."

Mary nodded to her sister and replied, "I Thought so."

--  
Johnny and Dukeys Room / 10:00pm

Johnny and Dukey were going over their decks for when they might have to duel again.

Johnny then replied, "Yea! My deck is really to kick some butt!"

Dukey then replied, "My deck is all ready to go as well."

Johnny looked at his 3 Synchros he keeps in my deck and he replied, "With these wonderful cards in my deck, I'll be just fine."

Dukey sighed and replied, "My deck does'nt have a single Synchro yet, But maybe they'll make one just for Toy monsters."

Johnny nodded and replied, "One can hope so."

--  
The Next Day /

Port City Docks / 9:45am

The gang was on a large boat. Their D-Wheels were on the boat as well."

The fisherman looked at the gang and replied, "Ready to go?"

The gang nodded to him.

The fisherman then replied, "Okay then. We'll be in Freezeezy Port in about 1 hour. Lets head out!"

The fisherman went into the room with the ships wheel and they started to head out towards the valley.

--  
Freezeezy Port City / 10:15am

Brain Freezer was in the Mayors office and his aides were at his side. The mayor was a tall man with brown hair, moustache and a goatee.

The mayor then replied, "So what do you want from me?"

Freezer laughed and replied, "I want the key to this city and any rare card you may have or I'll sick my ice army on you!"

The mayor laughed and replied, "You don't scare me. You'll have to duel me in order to get this city away from me!"

Freezer then replied, "Very well then. Lets duel then."

A Duel disk made out of ice appeared on his arm and a duel disk appeared on the mayors arm as well.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

--  
Freezlin Ocean (10 miles away from the Port) / 10:30am

The gang was in discussing of what to do when they arrived in the city.

Mary resumed, "So what do we do when we get there?"

Johnny then replied, "Freed told us to meet this warrior that hangs out in the Freezebean Coffee house and he'll get us on our way to the castle. "

Mary then replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Sissy then replied, "We'll be ready for anything Krump may send our way."

The gang nodded and they heard a loud graned and they quickly looked at Susan and she looked a bit pale.

Mary then replied, "Whats wrong, sis?"

Susan held her stomach and replied, "I feel seasick. Are we almost there yet?"

The fisherman then replied, "We'll be there in about 20 more minutes, Susan."

Susan groaned and replied, "Do you have any seasick pills?"

The fisherman then replied, "Yea. Let me get them for you."

Susan sat down slowly and replied, "Thank you."

--  
Mayors Office / 10:30am

The duel was still going on. The mayor had a Vorse Raider (1,900/1,200) and 1 card facedown and had 3,000 lifepoints as well. Brain Freezer had 2 monsters facedown and 1 card facedown and he had 6,200 lifepoints left and it was The mayors turn.

The mayor then replied, "You won't win! Raider, attack!"

The beast-warrior charged in and a Treeborn Frog appeared (100/100) and was cut in two when struck by the beasts weapon.

The mayor sighed and replied, "Whatever! Make your move now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, A large angeler fish appeared (1,500/1,600).

Freezer resumed, "Meet my Unshaven Angeler! I can treat as two tributes for a water monster! I Tribute it for my White Night Dragon!"

As the fish vanished, a dragon made out of ice appeared (3,000/2,500).

The mayor gulped and replied, "I'm in trouble now."

Freezer laughed and replied, "Indeed you are! Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of ice and the beast-warrior was blown to pieces.

(Brain Freezer: 6,200LP / Mayor: 1,900LP)

Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The mayor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "This ends. I equip my dragon with Big Bang Shot!"

The dragon began to glow (3,000/2,500 - 3,400/2,500).

The mayor sighed and replied, "I have failed to keep the city away from this villian."

Freezer laughed and replied, "You sure have! Attack his facedown card with death blizzard!"

The dragon fired a blast of ice and a Genetic Warwolf appeared (2,000/100) and was blown to shards.

(Brain Freezer: 6,200LP / Mayor: 0LP)

The mayor then replied, "No, I lost."

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "You sure have. This city is now mine. Its time to put you on ice!"

Suddenly, a ice-like cannon appeared in his right hand and he fired a blast of ice that struck The mayor, freezing him in a block of ice.He pointed his guns to the aides and replioed, "Do you both want to suffer the same fate as your leader or will you follow my orders?"

The taller man then replied, "I refuse to."

The other man then replied, "Same here."

Brain Freezer sighed and replied, "Suit yourself."

He fired two more blasts of ice and the aides were frozen in ice as well.

Brain Freezer then replied, "Well, now thats everybody. This city now belongs to me."

--  
Freezeezy Port Docks / 11:30am

The gang were at the docks with the Fisherman. The Island was a little bit on the cool side, but it was not cold at all.

The fisherman then replied, "I'll be waiting here. Good luck on defeating Krump, my friends."

The gang nodded and Dukey replied, "Thanks for the trip here, fisherman."

He nodded and replied, "Its no trouble at all, my young friends."

They walked off the docks and they saw a person at the end of the docks..frozen in ice.

Mary looked at him and replied, "He's frozen in ice."

Johnny then replied, "Wow, talk about chilling out."

Susan then replied, "Lets head to the coffee shop, gang."

They nodded and headed towards the city.

--  
Shadowland Castle / 11:45am

Scott was with Isono in the main chamber.

Suddenly, the phantom came in and replied, "I Have news. Brain Freezer has turned everyone in the city into a ice cube and those kids have entered the city."

Scott then replied, "Tell him if those kids lose to them in a duel, he can freeze them up and send them to me."

The phantom nodded and vanished into purple smoke.

Isono then replied, "Does he have chance of beating those kids in a duel, Scott?"

Scott sighed and replied, "With those rare cards I gave to him for his deck, He'll be fine."

--  
Freezeezy Port Coffee house / 12:00pm

The gang entered the cafe house, looking for the warrior they had to find and everyone was encased in a block of solid ice.

Johnny then replied, "Great. Now everybody in this damn town is now a living ice cube."

Dukey pointed to one of the frozen people and he replied, "Look!"

The gang looked at what he was pointing at and was Warrior covered in blue armor and it had a blue sword.

Johnny then replied, "Wait, Thats Blue Flame Swordsman! He must the warrior that'll give us the jackets."

Sissy then replied, "Thats the monster Joey Wheeler uses in his deck!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "And I have a copy in my deck as well."

Mary then replied, "How do we thaw him out!"

"You can't with me around!", Brain Freezers voice was heard.

Suddenly, the icy villian appeared infront of the gang.

Johnny then replied, "Brain Freezer..."

The villian laughed and replied, "Indeed its me, Johnny!"

He pointed his gun towards him and shot a blast of ice, freezing him and Dukey in one shot.

The girls looked at their frozen brothers and replied, "Johnny! Dukey!"

Sissy sadly replied, "No...Johnny."

The girls looked at the icy boy and replied, "Why'd you do that for?"

Freezer then replied, "My master needs his cards for his collection!"

Mary then replied, "Is they anyway to melt this ice or get rid of the ice?"

Freezer nodded and replied, "They only way is to beat me in a duel...unless I freeze you!"

He pointed his guns and froze the girls as well.

Sissy then replied, "Before you even think about it, I'll duel you!"

Freezer nodded and replied, "Very well. Lets duel outside!"

He vanished in a blast of cold air and Sissy ran outside.

--  
Freezeezy Port (Outside the Coffee Shop) / 12:05pm

The Duelists were standing across from each other and she replied, "Remember, if I win, you unfreeze everybody in this town."

The Freezer laughed and replied, "And when I win, you become a ice cube as well."

Suddenly, a duel disk made of ice appeared on the Freezers arm. They both shuffled their decks and slid them into the slots and they activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Brain Freezer: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ice Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a warrior made of ice appeared with a ice-like sword (1,800/1,200).

Freezer resumed,"That'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Illusion Ice Sculpture!"

As he sat the card down, a icy statue appeared (0/0).

Freezer resumed, "When this card is summoned in anyway, it copies the ATK & DEF of 1 of my monsters."

The statue began to glow (0/0 - 1,800/1,200).

Freezer resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Shining Angel and with one swipe of his sword, the angel was blasted to pixels.

Another one appeared (1,400/800).

Freezer resumed, "Statue, your turn!"

The statue slammed itself into the angel, blowing him away.

(Brain Freezer: 8,000LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

A 3rd Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Freezer smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my 3rd angel for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

as the angel vanished, the beautiful crystal-like lion appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy fired a wave of red energy that struck the sculpture, blowing it to pieces.

(Brain Freezer: 7,400LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "Darn you. I Switch my knight to defense mode and I also set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Aeris, attack!"

The fairy charged in and slammed its spear into the warrior and it cracked all over and exploded into shards.

Sissy resumed, "Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy and a 2nd sculpture appeared (0/0) and was blown to pieces as well.

Sissy resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ice Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a knight with ice armor and ice lance appeared(1,300/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Freezer resumed, "I Play double summon to summon my Cold Enchanter!"

As he sat the card down, a women wearing a beautiful outifit and holding a staff appeared (1,600/1,300) (1,700/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Freezer resumed, "I activate my enchanters ability! I give your Ohka a ice counter!"

He discarded a Mother Grizzly to his graveyard and Ohka began to turn light-blue (1,600/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Freezer resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly on my enchanter! Attack Ohka!"

The women fired a blast of cold energy at the large fairy and it shattered into shards of light.

Freezer resumed, "Ice Knight, take care of his Aeris!"

The knight charged in and stabbed the fairy in the chest with its lance and he dropped his spear and shattered into shards.

(Brain Freezer: 7,400LP / Sissy: 7,100LP)

Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cold Sleeper!"

As he sat the card down, a large machine appeared (1,100/1,600).

Suddenly, a monster card zone froze up on Freezers Side of the field.

Sissy then replied, "What happened?"

Freezer sighed and replied, "When my sleeper is summoned, 1 of my monster zones can't be used. I Equip it with Mist Body."

The machine was now covered in a misty lair.

Freezer resumed, "I'll explain what it does when I have to. Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and a Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0) and the knight stopped.

Freezer sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll can count this card as a double sacrifice for a light fairy! I Tribute it for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the two cute fairys vanished, the beautiful angel appeared (2,800/2,000).

The freezer gulped and replied, "Oh, great.."

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Enchanter!"

The angel began to glow and it fired a blast of light energy and the enchanter was blown to shards.

(Brain Freezer: 6,200LP / Sissy: 8,300LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I enter my battle phase and now I leave and now my enchanter returns!"

The sleeper began to glow and then it opened up and the enchanter walked out of it (1,600/1,300).

Freezer resumed, "I Now tribute my enchanter and my sleeper for my Crystal King!"

As the two monsters vanished, a large being made of clear light-blue crystal appeared and a crown made of crystal was on its head (2,600/2,800).

Sissy then replied, "What can he do thats so special?"

Freezer then replied, "This. I can remove any number of water monsters from my graveyard from play to speical summon as many crystal bit tokens equal to the number of water monsters removed."

As he took his enchanter card and placed it in his RFP slot, a small piece of crystal appeared next to the king (500/500) And the king began to glow (2,600/2,800 - 2,800/2,800).

The Freezer resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Joan, destroy his knight!"

The fairy began to glow.

Freezer quickly replied, "No way! I Activate Waboku!"

The fairy fired its attack and the priests blocked the attack from hitting the knight.

Sissy resumed, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Freezer drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Umiiruka!"

Sissy gulped and replied, "No..."

As he slid the card into the slot, and the cold ocean appeared and they saw a dolphin jumping out of the water and it went back into the water with a great splash.

Freezer smiled and replied, "This field spell gives my water monsters 500 ATK and then they lose 400."

All of the freezers monsters began to glow (500/500 - 900/100) (2,800/2,800 - 3,300/2,400) (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/800).

Freezer resumed, "I Now summon my Snow Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, a small fairy appeared (1,100/700).

Freezer resumed, "With this fairy on the field, you cannot activate spells from your hand or can't activate spells you've set. Lets do it. King, attack!"

The king began to glow and it fired a barrage of ice shards that struck the angel all over body and before anything else could be seen, she burst into shards.

Freezer resumed, "Ice Knight, attack her facedown card!"

The knight went in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) And the knight stabbed it and it shattered into shards.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Freezer resumed, "Snow Fairy, direct attack!"

A glowing blue ball appeared in her hand and she fired it and it struck Sissy.

(Brain Freezer: 6,200LP / Sissy: 6,700LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster faceodown and 1 set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

The Freezer drew a card and replied, "Knight, attack!"

The knight charged in and slashed the facedown card and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) And shattered into pixels.

Freezer resumed, "King, attack!"

The king went in..

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

Chains came out of the ground and wrapped the king up (3,300/2,400 - 2,600/2,400).

Freezer growled and replied, "Snow Fairy, attack again!"

The fairy fired a blue energy ball and it struck Sissy.

(Brain Freezer: 6,200LP / Sissy: 6,700LP)

The freezer resumed, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, the sand-fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I now play double summon to summon my bountiful Artemis!"

As he sat the card down, The metallic fairy appeared (1,600/1,700).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Artemis, attack!"

The fairy charged in and slammed its head into the fairy and she shattered into shards of light.

Sissy resumed, "Since she's gone, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out this ocean!"

The storm began to glow and the ocean vanished (2,600/2,400 - 1,900/2,800) (2,200/1,800 - 1,800/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Mudora, attack his king!"

The warrior went in and slashed the king and it started to crack all over its body and then it burst into light-blue shards and the token shattered as well (2,200/1,800 - 1,700/1,200)

(Brain Freezer: 5,100LP / Sissy: 6,700LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and I also set a monster facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Mudora, attack!"

The sand fairy charged in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) And the fairy cleaved the fiend in two.

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Sissy resumed, "Artemis, take out that knight!"

The fairy charged in and slammed its head into knight, blowing it to pieces.

Sissy resumed, "That'll do for now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctuary!"

The metal fiend appeared (0/0).

Freezer resumed, "I tribute it for my Metal Fish!"

As the token vanished, a robotic fish appeared (1,600/1,900).

Sissy laughed and replied, "Who uses that piece of trash anymore?"

Brain Freezer ignored her and replied, "I Play double summon to summon my Water Spirit."

As the sat the card down, a odd creature with a creepy face appeared (400/200).

The freezer resumed, "This lovely creature is a tuner monster."

Sissy gulped and replied, "Thats not good."

Freezer laughed and replied, "This will be fun! I tune Metal Fish with my Water Spirit! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

As the two creatures began glow and then they vanished.

Freezer resumed, "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary, Come to the field!"

As he sat the card on his disk, a Dragon-like serpent made of ice appeared with a roar (2,300/1,400).

Freezer resumed, "I activate its ability. I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard so that your faires go back to yours!"

As he discarded a Monster reincarnation and a 2nd Ice Warrior to his graveyard, Mudora and Artemis vanished and reappeared in her hand.

Freezer resumed, "I activate D.D. Designator and I Thin Mudora is in your hand!"

She growled as she slid the card into her RFP slot.

Freezer resumed, "Lets do it. Brionac, attack!"

The dragon fired a beam of ice that struck Sissy in the chest.

(Brain Freezer: 5,100LP / Sissy: 4,400LP)

Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster faceodown and thats my turn."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I'll have Brionac attack your facedown card1"

The serpent opened its mouth and fired a wave ice and snow towards the facedown card and Bountiful Artemis appeared (1,600/1,700) And it froze over and shattered to pieces.

Freeze then replied, "Please, give me something stronger to destroy! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play double spell!"

She discarded a Elfs light card to her graveyard.

Sissy resumed, "I'm coping your Fiends Sanctuary, Freezer!"

Suddenly, the beady fiend appeared on her side of the field (0/0).

Sissy resumed, "I now tribute it for my Iris, The Earth Mother!"

As the token vanished, a beautiful women with a purple bodysuit covered in leaves and flowers appeared (2,400/1,200).

Freezer gulped and replied, "Nuts!"

Sissy then replied, "This will sweet! Iris, take out his dragon with magicial leaf storm!"

The fairy began to glow and then she launched a wave of leaves that struck the dragon all over and it roared before it burst into shards.

(Brain Freezer: 5,000LP / Sissy: 4,400LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that'll do it."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do this. Attack his facedown card, fairy girl!"

SIssy resumed, "A ball of black energy appeared in her hands and she fired it and a 2nd Water Spirit appeared (400/200) And was blown to pieces when the attack hit.

Sissy resumed, "Iris, attack the Jerk directly!"

The fairy began to glow and she fired a barrage of leaves and each one struck the icy villian all over.

(Brain Freezer: 2,600LP / Sissy: 4,400LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card Icicle Sacrifice!"

Suddenly, a large icicle appeared on the Freezers side of the field (0/0) and then another of the villians monster zones froze over.

Freezer resumed, "I can this token as a two-tribute monster. I now offer it for my White Night Dragon!"

As the icicle shattered into icy shards, the large ice dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/2,500).

Freezer resumed, "This is the most powerful card I have in my deck and I have 1 more copy of it in my deck. Attack her winged fairy with death blizzard!"

The dragon fired a blast of cold energy and it struck the cute fairy and she burst into globules of light.

(Brain Freezer: 2,600LP / Sissy: 3,200LP)

Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that, little girl! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Freezer drew a card and replied, "White Night Dragon, put her fairy on ice!"

The dragon fired a blast of cold energy and it struck the fairy and she gasped and shattered into triangles.

(Brain Freezer: 2,600LP / Sissy: 2,600LP)

Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200).

Sissy resumed, "I Tribute it for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the sand fairy vanished, the fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

(Brain Freezer: 2,600LP / Sissy: 4,600LP)

Freezer laughed and replied, "Nice try. But my monster is stronger then yours!"

Sissy resumed, "Whatever. I activate the field spell card, Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As the slid the card into his slot and it shut, the beautiful heavenly sanctuary appeared.

Sissy resumed, "I tribute my Airknight Parshath for his more powerful form, Neo-Parshath The Sky Paladin!"

Suddenly, the airknight began to glow and it transformed into its more powerful form (2,300/2,000).

Freezer gulped and replied, "No, not him!"

Sissy resumed, "You must know if I have more lifepoints then you and when the sanctuary is on the field, my Parshath gains ATK equal to the difference between our lifepoints!"

The fairy began to glow again (2,300/2,000 - 4,300/2,000).

Freezer growled and replied, "I'll still have lifepoints, toots!"

Sissy laughed and replied, "Not for long! I activate my facedown card, Aegis of Gaia!"

Suddenly, the card flipped up and Sissy and her fairy began to glow (4,300/2,000 - 7,400/2,000).

(Brain Freezer: 2,600LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

Sissy resumed, "This ends now! Neo-Parshath, attack!"

The fiary went in and with slice of its long glowing sword, cleaved the ice dragon in two. The pieces fell to the ground and shattered when both halves struck the ground.

(Brain Freezer: 0LP / Sissy: 7,600LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "You are defeated!"

Suddenly, he froze up and shattered into pixels.

Suddenly, all of the frozen people glowed and the ice melted and the snow on the ground melted as well and a man walked up to her and replied, "Do you save us, young lady?0"

Sissy nodded and replied, "Yes."

He smiled and replied, "I Say this, thank you."

Sissy smield and replied, "Its no problem at all."

Suddenly, the gang came runninbg out and Johnny smiled and replied, "Good win, girl."

Sissy then replied, "Beating him was no trouble at all."

Mary then replied, "What kind of deck did he us?"

Sissy then replied, "An Ice deck. He used it good, but I pounded him into the ground with my deck."

Dukey then replied, "A ice deck. Intresting kind of deck."

--  
Cards made by me & Others

Illusion Ice Sculpture Rock/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

You can only control 1 "Illusion Ice Sculpture". When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster you control. Your opponent can only select this face-up monster as an attack target.

Cold Sleeper

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

You can only activate this effect when a monster is destroyed: Designate 1 of your unoccupied Monster Card Zones. The designated Monster Card Zone cannot be used during the Duel. You can Special Summon 1 monster destroyed as a result of battle at the end of your Battle Phase. (The Special Summoned monster cannot change its Battle Position while face-up on the field.)

Snow Sprite

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,100/700/4 Stars Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards from their hand and Set Spell Cards cannot be activated in the turn they are Set.

Icicle Sacrifice / Normal Spell Card

When this card is activated, select 1 of your unoccupied Monster Card Zones. The designated Monster Card Zone cannot be used during this Duel. Special Summon 1 "Icicle Token" (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). If you Tribute Summon a monster, you can treat the "Icicle Token" as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon.

Note: These 4 cards were used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX episode "Heart Of Ice (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

White Night Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Water/ATK: 3,000 /DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Negate the activation of a Spell and Trap card that target this card and destroy it. When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, by sending 1 Spell or Trap card on your field to the graveyard, you can change the attack target to this card.

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary

Sea-Serpent/Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,400/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters

Discard any number of cards from your hand to return from the field to the owner's hand the same number of cards you discarded.

Note: Both of these cards are Japanese cards that have not been released in the United States yet.

Ice Warrior

Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

"A Ice statue that looks like a warrior. It attacks quickly with its ice sword."

Crystal King

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

Once per turn, you can remove any number of Water monsters from your graveyard from play to speical summon 1 "Crystal Bit" token (Aqua/water/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star) for every monster removed play in defense mode. The tokens cannot be used in a tribute summon and cannot attack and when this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy all "Crystal Bit" tokens on the field. This card gains 200 ATK For every "Crystal Bit" token on the field.

--

Sissy wins again. Good for her. In the next Chapter, the gang travels across the Valley and they stop at a strange labatory that is the home to the nuttiest professer in Duel Monsters: Kozaky. The professer refuses to let the kids go to the castle unless 1 of them beats him in a duel and so, Johnny duels again! Can he defeat Kozaky and his odd deck? Find out in "Krazy Kozaky", coming soon.


	18. Krazy Kozaky

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 17: Krazy Kozaky

--  
Freezeezy Port Pub / 2:30pm

The gang was at table with The Blue Flame Swordsman enjoying a pitcher of birch beer and some cookies that the pub owner brought the gang for a small snack.

The Swordsman nodded and replied, "Again, I thank you for defeating him in a duel, young lady."

Sissy smiled and replied, "It was no trouble at all, sir."

The swordsman then replied, "I would of dueled him...if I Remembered to bring my duel disk from the war building when I came here 3 days ago."

Johnny then replied, "When can we head to Krumps Castle, Swordsman?"

The warrior then replied, "About 3 hours, young man."

Johnny then replied, "Okay."

He looked at Johnny and replied, "What kind of deck do you run, son?"

Johnny then replied, "A warrior deck, sir."

The Swordsman then replied, "Do you have a copy of my brother in your side deck?"

Johnny then replied, "I Use it because I use a copy of you in my deck, sir."

The swordman then replied, "He has a terrific deckmaster ability that helps out warrior decks a whole lot, young man."

Johnny sighed and rpelied, "Rats, I never slid that card into my extra deck before I went to bed so I left it in my room in the house In Freeds Bunker he let us sleep in for the night."

The swordsman then replied, "Let me guess, you have many Warrior synchro monsters and about 1 or less fusions, correct?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thats about it."

He took a card from his pocket and it was a Flame Swordsman card and he handied to Johnny and he took it and Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you for everything."

He took the card and placed in his pocket.

The swordsman nodded and replied, "Its the least I Can do for you unfreezing me and everyone else in the village. Came by my little resting house next to the Freezeezy Port shop down the road from here. I'll give you those jackets you need to stay warm."

Johnny then replied, "Do you know someone that'll help get through the valley, sir...Or is it you that'll help us out?"

The warrior then replied, "No, its not me."

Johnny then replied, "Then who will help us then?"

The swordsman nodded and replied, "A young women named Cold Enchanter will help you get to Krumps castle, my young friends. She can handle the cold much better then I can and she can be found in the shop, because she owns it."

Susan then replied, "Again, thanks for all the help you've given us, Swordsman."

The warrior nodded and replied, "For what you did for us, its no problem at all."

The gang nodded to him as they finished the birch beer and cookies.

--  
Shadowland Castle (Castle Meeting Room) / 3:00pm

Scott was talking with Isono and Brain Freezer. Bling Bling Boy was in there as well.

Scott looked at the icy villian and replied, "You're pathetic. Even with those cards I gave you, you still manage to be defeated by that fairy girl."

Brain Freezer then replied, "Her fairy deck got the best of me in our duel."

Scott then replied, "She does have the rarest cards in the game."

Isono smiled and replied, "Does'nt the Blakely have a crush on Johnny?"

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I think so. They like to pick on each other alot, so they must like each other a lot then."

Scott then replied, "Oh, okay. Where are they now?"

Isono then replied, "I've heard they're in Freezeezy Port and they're heading towards Krumps castle."

Scott then replied, "I Should of known that they're that far so far."

Isono then replied, "Is that the valley where that crazy scientist went to do some research, but never returned?"

Scott then replied, "Exactly. He did'nt want to return because he had a better life out there."

Isono then replied, "Only he'd be crazy enough to think that."

Scott only sighed.

--  
Freezeezy Port / 3:15pm

The gang was with Blue Flame Swordsman, with their parkas on, waiting for Cold Enchanter to come and get them. Suddenly, the enchanter came in and she was on a large sled with 4 wolves at the end. Two of them had grey fur with and the other two wolves had yellow eyes and silver fur (1,200/800 x4) (1,400/1,200 x2).

Johnny then replied, "Silver Fangs and Fenrirs. Very intresting choices for sled dogs, enchanter."

She blushed and replied, "Thank you, young man. These 4 guys are my pets and I treat them nicely. Where are you all heading to?"

The Swordsman then replied, "They're heading towards Freezeezy Peak where the ice Castle is."

The enchanter then replied, "It'll take us at least 4 hours to get there."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thats fine. Whats the tempature out in valley right now?"

The enchanter then replied, "When I left it was about 48 degrees here in the city and the valley is about 10 degrees cooler."

The swordsman then replied, "Let me and Freed know about anything that happens, I'll meet you back and we'll go back as a team."

The kids nodded as the Enchanter got on her sled and drove off towards the valley.

The swordsman then replied, "Good luck, gang."

He walked back towards the pub.

--  
Middle of the Valley / 3:45pm

The gang was tired and cold at the same time and they were about 15 miles away from Krumps castle. The wolves kept on charging towards their destanation. The only good thing is that there was no wind and the skies were clear.

Johnny sighed and replied, "How much more longer, Enchanter?"

She then replied, "About 2 more hours."

Dukey then replied, "Oh well. Its not that cold out."

Sissy looked foward and replied, " Whats that?"

Suddenly, the looked ahead and they saw some sort of labatory and beyond it was a long electrified fence that was blocking the way towards the castle.

The enchanter stopped infront of the fence and she repleid, "This was not here LAST time I was here."

Suddenly, a odd fiend came out. He wore a labcoat and a grey shirt as well as a tie and he had a horn in its forehead and he wore a park as well.

Johnny then replied, "Kozaky? Odd."

The scientist then replied, "I see I'm known."

Johnny then replied, "You're a duel monster mostly used in a Human-Rush deck."

Kozaky sighed and replied, "Thats about the only deck I've ever done any good in."

Susan then replied, "Can we pass now?"

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Not a chance. The Shadowland King has given me orders to let no one past unless i'm beatened in a duel.

Johnny then replied, "I'll duel you, Kozaky."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Very well, son. Whats your name?"

Johnny then replied, "I'm Johnny Test."

Kozaky then replied, "Okay then, Johnny. Lets have a duel."

Johnny then replied, "Outside?"

Kozaky sighed and replied, "Of course not. I have a dueling arena in the underground basement I built and finished a week ago. Everyone, come with me."

The scientist went in the labatory and then everyone else followed as well.

--  
Kozakys Labatory Arena / 4:00pm

The kids were spread out and sitting in chairs as they watched the duel happen. On the other side of the arena was a a couple of Ancient Tools (1,700/1,400 x2) as well as a Saber Slasher (1,400/1,450) and there was a Ancient Gear Engineer (1,500/1,300) And finally there were 2 shovel crushers (900/1,200 x2).

Susan then replied, "I have respect for every machine..except for the Ancient Tool and the Saber Slasher. No ones uses them in a duel anymore."

Kozaky looked at her and replied, "These machines may have pathetic stats, but even those kinds of monsters have the best deckmasters in duel monster and they help me build my labatory and this arena as well."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up.

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman stood next To Johnny.

Kozaky then replied, "Nice choice of deckmaster, young man."

Johnny then replied, "He helped Joey Wheeler to victory and he'll help me as well."

"Game On!", both shouted.

(Kozaky: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kozaky smiled and replied, "You may begin the duel if you want to."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden machine appeared with a 18 on its front (1,600/1,900).

Susan then replied, "You run a machine deck too?"

Kozaky nodded and replied, "Most of it is. Inpachi, attack with wood punch!"

The machine charged in and a small fiendish chest appeared (100/100) And the machine punched it and it shattered.

Johnny then replied, "When my Dark Mimic LV1 gets destroyed, I get to draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Kozaky sighed and replied, "If you say so. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Kozaky resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

The warrior went in and cleaved the wooden machine right up the middle with its axe and then the machine began to fall over and then it burst into splinters of wood before reaching the ground.

(Kozaky: 7,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and I also set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat he card down, the knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600) and she looked the barbarian and nodded (1,700/1,150 - 2,100/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in...

Kozaky laughed and replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The barbarian groaned and was blown to pixels.

Johnny resumed, "Whatever! Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,200) and the warrior slashed it and the plant burned to ashes in seconds.

Kozaky then replied, "I Special summon my Genex Controller!"

As he sat the card down, a odd dark robot appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,700/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "I'm confused. What is that thing and how did it gain ATK & DEF?"

Kozaky then replied, "I'll answer both questions. This a Genex monster and they are other Genex monsters well and also my deckmaster ability is that any Genex monster gains 300 ATK & DEF."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay. I set a card facedown and Make your move now."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Genex Neutron!"

As he sat the card down, a large robot of light appeared (1,800/1,200 - 2,100/1,500).

Kozaky then replied, "When this machine is normal summoned, i can add a machine tuner monster from my deck to my hand during my end phase. Lets do it. Controller, attack!"

The machine fired two blasts of dark energy from its eyes and both shots struck the knight and she shattered into shards.

Kozaky resumed, "Neutron, attack!"

The machine went in and slugged Johnny in the stomach.

(Kozaky: 7,900LP / Johnny: 7,900LP)

Kozaky then replied," Hmm, why did'nt you take any damage?"

And then he noticed Johnny activate his facedown card.

Johnny resumed, "Defense Draw makes the damage 0 and then I can draw a card as well."

He drew a card from his deck.

Kozaky then replied, "Fine then. I move right to my end phase so I can get my 2nd controller from my deck to my hand and that'll do it for me."

He took a controller from his deck and placed it in his hand.

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Maruading Captain and his ability, Gearfried!"

As he sat the cards down, the captain and the iron knight appeared (1,200/800) (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I acivate The A. Forces spell card!"

Suddenly the card flipped up (1,200/800 - 1,600/800 - 1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I now activate my deckmasters abilty and I'll transfer 200 ATK from the swordsman and add them to my captain.

The two warriors bagan to glow (1,800/1,600 - 1,600/1,600) (1,600/800 - 1,800/800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Captain, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed it and it sparked and exploded into burnt pieces of black metal.

Johnny resumed, "Gearfried, your turn!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the machine in and it sparked from its wound and then it burst into globules of light.

(Kozaky: 7,700LP / Johnny: 7,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Controller!"

As he sat the card down, another controller appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,700/1,500).

Kozaky resumed, "Since I have a Controller on my side of the field, I Can normal summon my Genex Heat without tribute and I'll use double summon on it as well!"

As he sat the card down, a large orange robot with a firery center appeared (2,000/1,300 - 2,300/1,600)

Johnny gulped and replied, "Your about to Synchro summon a monster, aren't you?"

Kozaky nodded and replied, "Sure am! Genex Controller, Genex Heat..SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The two monsters vanished.

Kozaky resumed, "Thermal Genex, come forward!"

As he sat thew card down on his disk, a large blue machine apppeared with steam coming out of its front (2,400/1,200 - 2,900/1,500).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy.."

Kozaky resumed, "This lovely machine gains 200 ATK for every FIRE monster in my graveyard and when it destroys a monster in battle, you take 200 damage for every Genex monster in my graveyard."

Susan then replied, "What a odd unique machine it is."

Dukey then replied, "Johnny can take it out."

Kozaky resumed,"Lets do it. Thermal Genex, attack with Scolding Steam!"

The machine began to glow and it launched a wave of hot steam that struck the captain, blowing him to shards.

Kozaky resumed, "Remember, I Have 2 Genex controllers and 1 Genex Neutron in my graveyard!"

The machine fired another blast of steam that struck Johnny.

(Kozaky: 7,700LP / Johnny: 6,200LP)

Kozaky laughed and repleid, "Take that, kid! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and I set 1 monster facedown and I also set 2 cards facedown to end my turn."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Genex Worker!"

As he sat the card down, another of the odd machines appeared (1,200/1,200 - 1,500/1,500).

Kozaky resumed, "Lets do it. Thermal Genex, destroy his knight!"

The machine fired a blast of steam and it struck the iron warrior, blowing him to pieces.

(Kozaky: 7,700LP / Johnny: 5,600LP)

Kozaky resumed, "Worker, attack!"

The machine fired many beams and a Warrior Lady Of the wastleland appeared (1,100/1,200) And was vaporized she when struck by the energy.

Suddenly, a Tiny Winguard appeared and knelt (1,400/1,800).

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my winguard for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the small warrior vanished, the mighty general appeared with its sword ready to do battle (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The larger machine began to shrink (2,900/1,500 - 1,450/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack the machine!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the machine and it sparked and burst into flames and smoke.

(Kozaky: 6,850LP / Johnny: 5,600LP)

Johnny resumed, "Take that! I set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I now activate my workers ability and with its ability, i can tribute it to special summon a Genex monster from my hand and I'll choose my Solar Genex!"

As the worker vanished, a larger machine of light appeared and it had jet-like wings in its back (2,500/1,500 - 2,800/1,800).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Thats strong.."

Kozaky resumed, "I now activate my pot of avarice!"

He took his two controllers, Worker, Neutron and his Darkfire Soldior and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Kozaky resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Freed!"

The machines center began to glow and then it fired a beam of light that struck the General, vaporizing him in one shot.

(Kozaky: 6,850LP / Johnny: 5,100LP)

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Marauding Captain and his ability, Exiled Force!"

As he sat the card down, the captain appeared next to a group of warriors (1,200/800 - 1,200/800) and they looked the mad professer with pissed off looks.

Kozaky gulped and replied, "Not then again."

Johnny looked confused and replied, "What are you talking about, you nut?"

Kozaky sighed and replied, "I'll tell you what I did for those warriors to hate me so much. Long ago, I was devolping a formula that would allow me to become more powerful and always be full of energy and then I completed and I turned it into the fomer Shadow King and he told me about a group of young warriors I could try it and I invited them to my lab in Freezeezy Port and I did the expirement and everything went good."

Johnny resumed, "Uh, that does'nt sound TOO bad."

Kozaky then replied, "Thats only I'm not done with the story yet. About 2 weeks after I gave them the formula, it started to really mess up their bodies and energy and then they get really tired. The king was furious of what I done, so he banned me to Freezeezy Valley to punish me for what I did so long ago. I've been here ever since."

Johnny resumed, "Back to the duel. I tribute my force to destroy your genex!"

The warriors vanished and then their spirits flew into the large machine and it exploded into glowing shards.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Captain, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the professor across the chest.

(Kozaky: 5,650LP / Johnny: 5,100LP)

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn by playing Mirage of Nightmare."

Kozaky drew a card.

Johnny resumed, "Now I can drew up to 4 cards now and I dispose of it with my emergency provisions!"

He drew 3 new cards and the mouth came out and devoured the spell card.

(Kozaky: 5,650LP / Johnny: 6,100LP)

Kozaky resumed, "Intresting combo. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my captain to defene mode and I summon my 2nd Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card with iron sword slash!"

The warrior charged in and a odd rock-like machine appeared holding a small scythe (1,000/1,900 - 1,300/2,200) and the warrior stopped infront of it.

(Kozaky: 5,650LP / Johnny: 5,700LP)

Kozaky then replied, " My Genex Gaia is a bit too strong for your warrior to handle."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Whatever. Make your move now."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Genex Controller!"

As he sat the card down, the odd dark machine appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,700/1,500)

Kozaky resumed, "I now tune my monsters together! Cotroller, Gaia...SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

the controller and the machine merged together.

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Geo Genex, came forth!"

As he placed the card on his disk, a large bulky machine appeared infront of the warriors (1,800/2,800 - 2,100/3,100).

Johnny then replied, "Wow, intresting Synchro."

Kozaky nodded and replied, "I Thought so myself. I summon My Genex Searcher!"

As he sat the card down, a tall machine appeared (1,600/400 - 1,900/700).

Kozaky resumed, "When this machine is summoned, I Can special summon any machine with 1,500 ATK or less from my deck and I choose my Genex Power Planner and I'll place it in defense mode.'

As he sat the card down, a small robot with a dark orb for a head appeared (200/300 - 500/800).

Kozaky laughed and replied, "And know for the best part! Wben a I have a genes machine, i can switch my geo Genexs ATK & DEF around until the end phase of my turn!"

The machine began to glow (2,100/3,100 - 3,100/2,100).

Kozaky resumed, "Lets do it. Searcher, attack!"

The machine swung its fist and struck the captain in the stomach, blowing him to shards.

Kozaky resumed, "Geo Genex, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the ground and the ground began to shake the knight was blown to gibbets.

(Kozaky: 5,650LP / Johnny: 3,800LP)

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly, the rain of swords blocked Kozakys side of the field.

Johnny resumed, "I Now summon a new friend of mine!"

As he sat the card down, a small mushroom-like creature with a red scarf and a blue hat appeared (1,600/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "May I introduce you to Goombario The Traveler! When he's summoned, I Can take any equip spell card and add it to my hand!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he added it to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "That ends my turn."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, a small warrior with a sai and glasses appeared (700/900).

Johnny resumed, "My Jutte Fighter is a Tuner monster, so I Tune my Fighter with Goombario."

The two warriors nodded to each and vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Came Forth, War Master Freed!"

As he sat the card down, Freed appeared with a longer sword and silver armor (2,500/2,500).

Johnny resumed, "I Now activate Double Attack!"

He discarded a Gilford the Lightning to his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I Now equip my monster with the equip spell I searched for, Black Pendant!"

A pendant appeared around Freeds neck (2,500/2,500 - 3,000/2,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Geo Genex!"

The warrior went in and slashed the machine and it began to spark and then the warrior slashed it once more and it exploded into pieces of burnt metal and debris.

Johnny resumed, "Freed, attack his Genex Worker!"

The warrior went in and cleaved the machine right down the middle with its blade. the pieces shattered into shards.

(Kozaky: 3,650LP / Johnny: 3,800LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its blade into the smaller monster and it shattered into black shards.

Johnny resumed, "War Master, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a small dark robo appeared (800/1,200 - 1,100/1,500) and the warrior slashed and it shattered into shards.

Kozaky sighed and replied, "So much for my Spare Genex."

Johnny resumed, "Okay then. That ends my turn."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and slid two monster cards (Which were two Genex monsters called Genex Undine and Genex Doctor) into his graveyard.

Kozaky resumed, "I now play Silent Doom."

Inpachi appeared and knelt (1,600/1,900).

Kozaky resumed, "I Now activate Cost Down."

He slid a Machine Coversion Factory into his graveyard.

Kozaky resumed, "I Now normal summon my Woodborg Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, a larger version of Woodborg Inpachi appeared (500/2,500).

Kozaky resumed, "I now play Machine Duplication for a a couple of more in defense mode."

Suddenly, two more woodborgs appeared (500/2,500 x2).

Kozaky resumed, "I now play polymerization to fuse my Woodborg Inpachi with my my inpachi!"

Suddenly, the two machines merged and a it looked a combined larger version of both (2,100/2,800).

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Meet my Megaborg Inpachi!"

Johnny then replied, "Its huge."

Susan then replied, "Very Intresting machine."

Kozaky resumed, "This great machine gains 300 ATK For every monster with inpachi in its name in my graveyard and my side of the field excluding ittself."

The machine began to glow (2,100/2,800 - 3,300/2,800)

Johnny gulped and replied, "Thats powerful."

Kozaky nodded and replied, "It sure is. Wipe out his Swordsman!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the blue-flamed warrrior was oblitarated when struck by the missles.

(Kozaky: 3,150LP / Johnny: 2,300LP)  
Johnny groaned and replied, "Why did your lifepoints go down?"

Kozaky sighed and replied, "This amazing machine has two drawbacks. First, I have to pay 500 points to attack with it and It cannot attack directly.Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate my war masters ability and I'll pay 500 lifepoints to add a warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and he took out a monster called Rose Warrior of Revenge and he added it to his hand and then he placed his deck back into the disks deck slot.

Johnny resumed, "I switch my grandmaster to defense mode and that'll end my turn.'

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I now equip my machine with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The maachine started to glow red.

Kozaky resumed, "Wipe out his grandmaster now!"

The machine opened its front up and fired a barrage of missle that struck the War Master, blowing him to pieces.

Kozaky: 2,650LP / Johnny: 1,000LP)

Kozaky laughed and replied, "This duel is almost over! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon a new lady I just added to my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a female warrior wearing a black bodysuit and red hair appeared holding a sword (1,600/600).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Making her duel debut, Meet Rose, Warrior Of Revenge!"

Sissy then repleid, "Wow, she's beautiful."

Dukey nodded and replied, "That is so true, Sissy."

Kozaky laughed and replied, "How can that monster destroy my megaborg?"

Johnny resumed, "She'll help because she is a Tuner monster as well. I Play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Blue Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumeds, "I Now Tune Rose With my swordsman together!"

The warriors nodded and vanished into grains of light.

Johnny resumed, "Colassal Fighter, come forth!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, A large warrior wearing robotic armor appeared (2,800/1,000).

Sissy sighed and replioed, "Its the monster he used to beat me in the tournement finals."

Johnny resumed, "This guy gains 100 ATK for every warrior in my graveyard!"

The warriors fists began to glow (2,800/1,000 - 4,300/1,000).

Kozaky then replied, "Oh well. If you attack my megaborg, I'll still beat you, kid."

Johnny laughed and replied, "I was not planning on attacking your Megaborg. I Activate Enemy Controller to switch 1 of your woodborgs to attack mode!"

The controller appeared.

Johnny resumed, "A, B, Down, A, B, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, A, B, Down!"

The buttons pushed in as Johnny finished the code and the defensive inpachi rose to attack postion.

Kozaky then replied, "No, I can't lose!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "You just did! Colassal Fighter, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its fist into the machine and it sparked and then it exploded into molten slag and debris.

Kozaky: 0LP / Johnny: 1,000LP)

Susan nodded and replied, "I hate to admit it, he's a great duelist."

Mary then replied, "I agree with that one, sis."

Kozaky took the next card off his deck and he looked at it and replied, "If I would of drawn this card, I would of won the duel!"

He flipped the card around and It was a Limitor Removal.

Dukey then replied, "That would of doubled his machines ATK and could of wiped out the last of Johnnys lifepoints."

Mary then replied, "Johnny got really lucky."

Kozaky looked at the gang and replied, "If any of you are intrested, I have a small box of duel monsters cards in the office of this labatory and the cards could help any kind of deck out if you want then. I checked them out myself and I don't need any of them myself. You all intrested?"

Johnny then replied, "Okay then."

Kozaky nodded and replied, "I'll go get the cards then."

He turned around and left the arena.

Dukey then replied, "Can you trust him?"

Sissy then replied, "He looked kind of odd to me."

Suddenly, every machine activated in the Arena and the door slammed shut as well.

Johnny growled and replied, "He doubled-crossed us so he could escape!"

Dukey then replied, "We should'nt of trusted that evil fiend!"

"The dog boy is right. Now my machines will wipe every one of you out!", Kozakys voice was heard.

Johnny then replied, "Lets take these machines out!"

The gang nodded and each of them activated their disks.

--

Cards made by me & Others

Genex Controller

Machine/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

"One of the few Genex that is able to commute between his comrades and the mind. It can control the power of various elements."

Genex Neutron

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this card is Normal Summoned, during your End Phase you can add 1 Machine-Type Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.

Genex Heat

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,300/5 Stars

If you control a face-up "Genex Controller", you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute.

Thermal Genex

Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,200/8 Stars

"Genex Controller" + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner Monsters

This card gains 200 ATK for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Genex" monsters in your Graveyard x 200

Genex Worker

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster from your hand.

Solar Genex

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,500/7 Stars

This card can be Normal Summoned by Tributing 1 "Genex" monster. Each time a face-up "Genex" monster(s) you control is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Genex Gaia

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF/1,900/3 Stars

If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 "Genex Controller" instead

Geo Genex

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,800/6 Stars

"Genex Controller" + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters

While you control a face-up Level 4 or lower "Genex" monster, you can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Genex Searcher

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

Genex Power Planner

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 200/DEF: 300/1 Star

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 3 "Genex" Effect Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Spare Genex

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

Activate only while you control a "Genex" monster, other than this card. Until the End Phase You can treat the name of this card as "Genex Controller". This effect can only be used once per turn.

Genex Undine

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,200/600/3 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 1 WATER monster from your Deck to your Graveyard to add 1 "Genex Controller" from your Deck to your hand.

Genex Doctor

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/1,000/4 Stars

You can Tribute 1 face-up "Genex Controller" you control to destroy 1 card on the field.

Note: The following 13 cards are Japanese cards that have not been released in the United States Yet.

Megaborg Inpachi

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,800/7 Stars

Inpachi + Woodborg Inpachi

This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon. Increase this cards ATK By 300 points for every monster with "Inpachi" in its name in your graveyard and side of the field (except this card). This cannot attack directly and if you want to attack with this card, you have to pay 500 lifepoints to do so.

Goombario The Traveler (Special Card)

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card is Summoned succesfully, take 1 Equip Spell card from your deck and add it to your hand. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle when faceup, You gain 500 lifepoints.

-  
Deckmaster Abilites Used in this Chapter

Johnny: Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Warrior Support" Once per turn, you may permanently decrease this monsters original attack score, to permanently increase the original attack of one Warrior-type monster you control by the same amount.

Note: This was Joeys deckmaster during the "Enter the Shadow Realm" Arc. All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

Kozaky

Fiend/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/1 Star

Deckmaster SA "Genex Energy" Increase the ATK & DEF of all monsters on your side field with "Genex" In their name by 300 points.

--

Johnny crushed Kozaky in a duel and now they must escape the evil scientists labatory. In the next chapter, they head out of the labatory and head towards Krumps Castle and they'll take a break from dueling for now. Bling Bling Boy leaves the castle for a little walk and he finds another duelist that loves bugs as much as he do: Weevil Underwood. Which one of these insect duelists will win the battle of the bugs? Find out In "Insect Warfare", Coming Soon.


	19. Insect Warfare

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 18: Insect Warfare

--  
Kozakys labatory duel arena / 5:30pm

The gang was surronded by all of the machines: 2 Ancient Tools (1,700/1,400 x2), a Saber Slasher (1,400/1,450) , a Ancient Gear Engineer (1,500/1,300) And finally there were 2 shovel crushers (900/1,200 x2) and all machines were about to attack.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Lets take out these machines!"

Johnny activated his disk and he placed a Rose Warrior Of Revenge on his disk (1,600/600) And the women went and plunged her sword into the Engineer, blowing it to pieces and the warrior vanished the field. Dukey activated his disk and he placed a monster on his disk and the plastic wizard appeared.

Dukey pointed to the Shovel Crushers and repleid, "Take them out!"

The spellcaster fired two blasts of magic energy and the smaller machines were blown to pixels and then the small mage vanished.

Sissy activated her disk and a Dunamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and the fairy produced a ball of shadow and it fired one and it struck one of the Ancient Tools, blowing it to pieces and the fairy blew the other one away with the same attack and then the cute fairy vanished.

Mary then repleid, "The final one is mine."

She activated her disk and a Machine King Prototype appeared (1,600/1,500) and the machine fired a laser shot that struck the final machine, blowing it to black shards and then the machine vanished.

Mary then replied, "Well, all of his machines are now scrap metal."

Suddenly, the large door opened and the fiend scientist came in holding a small chained box and he laughed and replied, "Well done, kids."

Each of the gang gave him a rotten look.

Kozaky smiled and replied, "I know you all hate me. I wase'nt really going to leave you kids locked up with those worthless machines."

Johnny then replied, "Worthless? They helped you built this place."

Kozaky then replied, "I know. Since they are all now scrap metal, I can get some new machines and make this place even more special then before."

Mary then replied, "That battle with your machines was only a test?"

He nodded and replied, "Sure was. Since it'll be dark in a couple of hours, you all want to spend the night in the Bunker area of this labatory?"

Johnny then replied, "If its no trouble, sure why not."

Kozaky then replied, "Good to hear. I have a bunker for the each of you and I have some food and drinks stored down here as well."

He walked to Johnny and gave him the card and he replied, "These are those cards I don't need."

Mary then replied, "What are they?"

Kozaky then replied, "Just a random bunch of monsters, spell and trap cards that are no use to me. What card you want from that box, you can have."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks."

Kozaky then replied, "When you're ready meet me in the lab area and I'll get you all to your rooms."

He then left the arena and the kids opened the box and all of the cards fell to the ground.

Johnny then replied, "These are rare cards."

He saw a odd spell card and he picked it up and replied, "Hmm, intresting card."

And then he saw 2 more warrior monster he had never seen before and grabbed them both. Mary saw two water monster and she then replied, "Intresting cards these are."

She grabbed them and Dukey did'nt find any trap cards, but he saw a monster and a spell card that would help his deck out alot and he grabbed them and then Sissy found two fairies she only dreamed off having in her deck and Susan saw one last monster card and it was a machine and she smiled and replied, "This goes so well with my king!"

Each of the gang took their decks and shuffled the cards into their decks and then they slid them into their disks.

Johnny then replied, "Lets get some chow."

The gang nodded and left.

--  
Shadowland Castle Meeting / 6:15pm

Scott was in the main meeting room, with Isono, Witty Phatom and a tall man with glasses, black coat and wearing a black top hat. Bling Bliny Boy wanted to be in the meeting, but Scott insisted this was a private meeting.

Scott looked at the tall man and replied, "Welcome to the Land Of Shadows, Mr. Shroud."

The man nodded and replied, "Thanks for letting me be a member of your castle and army, sir."

Scott then replied, "Its no problem at all, Shroud. Did you make the deck you wanted to make?"

He nodded and replied, "Sure have. This deck you've helped me make will help me become more powerful then ever."

Scott then replied, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Shroud nodded and replied," Sure. What for?"

Scott then replied, "Can you duel and defeat that boy Johnny Test I told you about?"

Shroud nodded and replied, "No problem, sir."

Scott then replied, "Good to hear. Wait for them in the warrior village until they came back from Krumps Castle and take him out."

Shroud smiled and replied, "With the deck I have, It'll be no trouble at all beating that punk in a duel, sir. What do I do If Freed ot his army ask me what I'm doing there?"

Scott then replied, "Just say your a friend of Johnny and you've waited to duel him for a long time."

He nodded and then he vanished into black smoke.

Isono then replied, "Exactly who is this guy anyway?"

Scott then replied, "He was a manager of a duelist that fought in underground duelists around Japan. Later on, the first one he helped out fired Shroud and after that, he was never heard until about a day ago before the Shadowlands started up."

The phantom then replied, "What kind of deck does he use?"

Scott smiled and replied, "He uses a deck that copies the duelist that fired him."

Isono then replied, "You mean he copied...his deck?"

Scott nodded.

Isono then replied," He'll have no trouble taking Johnny out."

Scott then replied, "Indeed he will."

-  
Kozakys Labatory (Sleeping Chamber / 9:30pm

Johnny and Dukey were in their room, going over their decks and preparing them to duel.

Johnny then replie, "With those cards Kozaky gave me, my deck is more powerful then ever!"

Dukey then replied, "Mine too. With those 2 new added cards, My deck will be ready to kick some butt when I duel again."

Johnny nodded to his pet and replied, "Well put, Dukes...except my deck will destroy yours.."

Dukey laughed and replied, "Whatever, Johnny."

--  
Kozakys Labatory (Main Lab / 9:45pm

Kozaky was in lab, looking at his Genex deck.

Kozaky sighed and replied, "This is my best and most favorite deck ever. I'll will always enjoy using it in my duels."

He gathered up all of his cards and placed the deck in a desk drawer and walked towards his room.

--  
The Next Day

Sharliam Forest / 6:30am

Bling Bling Boy was walking through a deep forest and he had a backpack on his back and his duel disk on his arm.

He sighed and replied, "Its so peaceful this early in the morning.

He continued to walk through the forest until he saw a bush rattle near him.

Bling Bling then replied, "Come on out, who ever you are!"

Suddenly, a Battle Ox appeared and he looked angry.

The young villian laughed and replied, "This won't take long at all."

He activated his disk and a Neo Bug appeared infront of him (1,700/1,000).

Bling Bling resumed, "Neo Bug, attack!"

The bug rushed in and headbutted the warrior and it groaned and exploded into shards and then the bug vanished.

The young man nodded and replied, "Too easy."

"Hey, where's that bug?", A voice was heard.

Bling Bling then replied, "It can't be.."

Suddenly, a boy wearing yellow trimmed glasses, green hair and wearing a green coat that resembled a beetle on the back and front of it appeared infront of Bling Bling Boy.

The young villian sighed and rpelied, "Yuck, Its Weevil Underwood."

The other male then replied, "Of course its me, foolish boy. Who else would it be?"

Bling Bling then replied, "What are you doing here?"

Weevil then replied, "I'm here to look for some rare insect cards."

Bling Bling then replied, "Oh thats, right. You have one of the worst bug decks in duel monsters!"

Weevil growled and replied, "How dare you make fun of my cards, boy!"

Bling Bling then replied, "The name is Bling Bling Boy and I have THE best insect deck in Duel Monsters!"

Weevil then replied, "Why don't we have a duel to sort this out?"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Sounds good to me."

They both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game On!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Weevil: 8,000LP / Bling Bling: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I'll start if you don't mind."

Bling Bling then replied, "Whatever."

Weevil drew a card and replied,"Thanks. I Summon the Mighty Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, the large bug appeared (1,800/1,700).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The bug went in and a Flying Kamakari appeared (1,400/900) And the bug ran right into it and it shattered into pixels.

A 2nd Kamikari appeared (1,400/900).

Weevil resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Kamikari for the lovely and beautiful Empres Mantis!"

As the mantis vanished, a larger more beautiful mantis took its place (2,200/1,700).

Weevil laughed and replied, "I Activate my facedown card. Spider Bite!"

The card flipped up revealing a Axe Raider with a large bite on his arm.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Thats the Insect version of Backfire, correct?"

Weevil nodded to him.

Bling Bling then replied, "Oh well. Empress, attack!"

The mantis went in and slashed the bug to pieces.

(Weevil: 7,600LP / Bling Bling: 7,500LP)

Bling Bling resumed, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling Drew a card and replied, "I set a monster myself and I'll have my Neo Bug, attack!"

The bug charged and a large green ant with 4 small dragonfly wings appeared (1,000/800) and the empress slashed it and it shattered into shards.

(Weevil: 7,600LP / Bling Bling: 7,000LP)

Weevil resumed, "That was my Flying Ant you just destroyed. When its destroyed, I Can special summon another from my hand or deck."

Suddenly, another one of the flying Ants appeared (1,000/800).

Bling Bling resumed, "Whatever. I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "I Activate Dust Tornado!"

The tornado began and the trap card was blown to pieces when struck by the storm and then another card appeared on Bling Blings side of the field.

Weevil growled and replied, "You'll pay for that little stunt! I summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Weevil resumed, "I activate a equip spell card known as Plasma Cannon with Armor!"

Suddenly, the insect had armor on with a cannon on its back (1,900/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The knights cannon powered and it fired a laser that struck the mantis, blowing it to pieces.

(Weevil: 7,600LP / Bling Bling: 7,100LP)

Weevil then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I summon my Girochin Kuwagata!"

As he sat the card down, a small insect appeared (1,700/1,000).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack the facedown card on the left side!"

The insects cannon powered up and a Beetle with a Skull painted on it appeared (500/1,500) and was blown to bits when struck by the attack.

Bling Bling began to glow.

(Weevil: 7,600LP / Bling Bling: 8,100LP)

Weevil growled and replied, "Curse you! Kuwagata, attack!"

The bug went in and a small large blue insect appeared (1,200/1,300) and the purple insect pinched it hard and it shattered into pixels.

Bling Bling Laughed and replied, "That was my Howling insect you destroyed. Now I Can special summon a insect with 1,500 ATK Or less from my deck!"

Suddenly, A butterfly with wings made of fire appeared (1,500/1,500).

Bling Bling then replied, "Meet the beautiful Blazewing Butterfly!"

Weevil sighed and replied, "I've never heard of that insect, but I want it already. My turn is over."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I first activate Foolish Burial!"

He took his deck out and found a card and he slid it into his graveyard and then he reshuffled and placed his deck back into the slot.

Bling Bling resumed, "I now gemini summon my butterfly now!"

The bug began to glow bright red.

Weevil resumed, "Whats its gemini ability anyway?"

Bling Bling resumed," I can tribute it to special a gemini monster from my graveyard and its ability will already be activated as well and I choose Grasschopper, the monster discarded with Foolish Burial."

As he sat the card down on his disk, a large grasshopper with scythe-like arms appeared (2,350/1,000).

Weevil gulped and replied, "That looks powerful."

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "You think its powerful, wait until you know its gemini ability. It lets attack all monsters on the field!"

Weevil gulped and replied, "Oh, no.."

Bling Bling Laughed and replied, "Oh yes! I'll knock your bugs cannon off with a common card known as De Spell!"

THe magic card flipped up and it fired a blast of energy that wiped out the cannon in one shot (2,600/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Bling Bling resumed, "Good riddance to a card I want for myself. Now, attack all of his bugs"  
The grasshopper went in and slashed the Knight in half and it shattered into shards and then it struck the small purple bug, slicing it to pieces and then it fimally slashed the 2nd Flying Ant to pieces as well.

(Weevil: 6,500LP / Bling Bling: 8,100LP)

Suddenly, a 3rd Flying Ant appeared on Weevils side of the field.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I start by activating Soul Taker on your bug!"

Suddenly, a blast of dark energy struck the large bug, blowing it to shards.

Weevil resumed, "I now tribute my 3rd Flying Ant for my Saber Beetle!"

As the ant vanished, the large horned beetle appeared (2,400/600).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The large beetle charged and rammed its horn into Bling Bling Boy.

(Weevil: 6,500LP / Bling Bling: 5,700LP)

Weevil laughed and replied, "Take that! Don't bother to defend because my pet here has a trampling abilty! Make your move now."

Bling Bliny boy drew a card and replied, "I Summon the mighty Chainsaw Insect!"

As he sat the card down, a bug with chainsaw-like mandibles appeared (2,400/0).

Weevil resumed, "Nice insect. But if you attack, both of our bugs will be no more."

Bling Bling smiled as he revealed the Rush Recklessly card that was in his hand.

Weevil gulped and replied, "That...might help."

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Chainsaw insect, attack!"

The bug charged in and it cut the large bug in two with its mandible-like blades. The pieces shattered into shards.

(Weevil: 5,800LP / Bling Bling: 5,700LP)

Weevil drew a card from his deck.

Bling Bling resumed, "I Set 1 card facedownThat'll end my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 3 Flying Ants, Insect Knight and his Saber Beetle and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Weevil resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown monster and two cards facedown."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the alien-like bugs appeared (1,800/1,700).

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Chainsaw insect went in and a Man-Eater Bug appeared (450/600) And the insect cut it in two as well. Suddenly, the sharp-clawed bugs spirit appeared and it went in and slashed the bug and it burst into pixels.

Weevil drew a card from his deck.

Bling Bling growled and replied, "Darn you, Underwood! Neo Bug, direct attack!"

The Bug went in..

Weevil quickly replied, "I activate the spell card, Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, the 4 different colored goats appeared (0/0 x4) and the bug ram into it, blowing it to bits.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "You acually used one of Joey Wheeler cards?"

Weevil growled and replied, "I Hate him so much, but that spell card can be really useful in any kind of deck."

Bling Bling resumed, "Whatever you say, Weevil Underpants! U I set 1 card facedown and Make your move now."

Weevil growled as he drew a card and he replied, "Wheeler gave me that damn name and I I'll get him for that! I Summon my Brown Recluse!"

As he sat the card down, A large brown spider with long legs appeared (2,300/0).

Bling Bling boy quickly replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Token Feastevil."

Suddenly, the 3 tokens shattered into pixels.

(Weevil: 4,900LP / Bling Bling: 5,700LP)

Weevil resumed, "Whatever. Lets do it. Recluse, attack!"

The spider went in and grabbed the bug and it sunk its mandibles into the large bug, blowing it to shards and then the large spider knelt.

(Weevil: 4,900LP / Bling Bling: 5,200LP)

Weevil resumed, "And thats that! Make your move now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I Revealing my Golden Ladybug so I can gain 500 lifepoints."

(Weevil: 4,900LP / Bling Bling: 5,700LP)

Bling Bling resumed, "I Activate my own Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Grasschopper, Blazewing Butterfly, Empress Mantis, Chainsaw Insect and his Neo Bug and he shuffled the cards into his duel disk and drew 2 cards.

Bling Bling resumed, "I now remove a Insect from play to summon my Aztekipede the Worm Warrior!"

As he took his Howling Insect and placed in his RFP slot, A large green Centipede appeared (1,900/800).

Weevil growled and replied, "Thats the 3rd insect you've used that I've never heard of before!"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "I have a couple more that you've never heard of either. Aztekipede, attack!"

The bug charged and headbutted the large spider, blowing it to shards.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Its time for my favorite combo. I First summon my Pinch Hopper!"

As he sat the card down, a small grasshopper appeared (1,000/1,200).

Bling Bling resumed, "I now play the spell card known as Multiplication of Ants!"

Suddenly, the grasshopper vanished and two large green ants appeared (500/1,200 x2).

Weevil resumed, "Now since my hopper went to the graveyard, I Can special summon any insect from my hand and I Choose my favorite insect of them all, the mighty Insect Queen!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, A large beetle with large wings, sharp teeth and a female-like face appeared with a loud roar (2,200/2,400).

Bling Bling then replied, "Good insect you have there, Weevil."

Weevil laughed and replied, "Thank you. This lovely insect gains 200 ATK for every insect on the field, including herself!"

The queen began to glow (2,200/2,400 - 3,000/2,400).

Bling Bling Boy gulped and replied, "Thats not good."

Weevi laughed and replied, "My Queen, attack!"

One of the ants walked to the queen and she took the ant and began to eat it.

Bling Bling groaned and replied," Thats gross."

Seconds later the ant was gone and the Queen was glowing (3,00/2,400 - 2,800/2,400).

Weevil resumed, "Attack his Aztekipede with venom blast!"

The bug short forth of blast of venom that struck the worm warrior, blowing it to shards and then the bug got weaker (2,800/2,400 - 2,600/2,400).

(Weevil: 4,900LP / Bling Bling: 4,800LP)

Suddenly, a small egg came out behind the queen (100/100) (2,600/2,400 - 2,800/2,400).

Bling Bling groaned and replied, "Eew.."

Weevil resumed,"I now equip my queen with Rare Gold armor!"

The began to glow gold for a second.

Weevil laughed and replied, "WIth this lovely spell card, as long as its equipped to my queen, you cannot attack my tokens! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Arsenal Bug!"

As he sat the card down, the bug with a sword appeared (2,000/2,000) and the queen screeched in power (2,600/2,400 - 2,800/2,400).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Arsenal Bug, attack!"

The bug went in and a Flying Kamakari appeared (1,400/900) and the bug stabbed in the chest with its sword and it shattered into shards.

Suddenly, a Flying Scorpion appeared (1,500/1,200) and the queen began to glow (2,800/2,400 - 3,000/2,400)

Weevil growled and replied, "Stop playing cards I DON'T have! Queen, I Tribute my final ant so you can attack that insect!"

The bug went to the queen and she devoured it quickly (3,000/2,800 - 2,800/2,400) and she launched another blast of venom that struck the insect, blowing it shards.

(Weevil: 4,900LP / Bling Bling: 3,500LP)

Suddenly, Another Flying Kamakari appeared (1,400/900) and then a second egg came out of the queen and her ATK went up once again (2,800/2,400 - 3,200/2,400).

Weevil laughed and replied, "You won't beat me! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual spell card known as Rise of the Scorpion King!"

Weevil gasped and replied, "You have the rarest insect in the game?"

Bling Bling nodded and replied, "Sure do. I Tribute my Kamakari and a Arsenal Bug from hand!"

The sword-wielding bug appeared and it and the mantis vanished into motes of light and then the Mighty Scorpion King appeared (2,800/2,500).

Weevil then replied, "It might be strong, but my queen is more powerful!"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Thats why I'm Activating my facedown card which is a 2nd Token Feastevil!"

The two eggs began to crack until they shattered into pixels and the queen gave out a screech of anger (3,200/2,400 - 2,800/2,400).

Weevil then replied, "How dare you destroy my queens eggs!"

(Weevil: 4,500LP / Bling Bling: 3,500LP)

Bling Bling resumed, "I pay double summon to summon another Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the mantis knights appeared (1,900/1,500) and the queens ATK went up again (2,800/2,400 - 3,000/2,400).

Weevil laughed and replied, "My Queen is still the best monster on the field."

Bling Bling resumed, "Don't care. I play Double summon for my Gokibore!"

As he sat the card down, a large beetle appeared (1,200/1,400) (3,000/2,400 - 3,200/2,400).

Weevil then repleid, "What can that worthless bug do that'll help?"

Weevil laughed and replied, "This! I activate the spell card Gift of the Martyr!"

The bug vanished into motes of light as well and the king began to glow (2,800/2,500 - 4,000/2,500) and the queen gave out a scared screech (3,200/2,400 - 3,000/2,400).

Weevil gulped and replied, "No, my queen is a goner!"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Time to tell you who the real leader of bugs is! Attack!"

The King went and grabbed the queen in its pincers and with one hard squeeze, the queen screeched and was blown to pixels.

Bling Bling resumed, "When my King destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the monster he destroyeds level x 200!"

(Weevil: 2,100LP / Bling Bling: 3,500LP)

Bling Bling resumed," I know without any other insects on the field, your bug gets weaker."

The bug began to shake (2,000/2,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Bling Bling resumed, "Lets do it. Insect Knight, attack his Arsenal Bug with your mantiblade!"

The mantis warrior warrior went in and cleaved the bug in two with its blade. The pieces shattered into shards.

(Weevil: 1,200LP / Bling Bling: 3,500LP)

Bling Bling Laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "You've made me mad for the last time! I remove my Arsenal Bug and Pinch Hopper from play so I can special summon my Doom Dozer!"

As he took the two insect cards and placed them into his RFP slot, the huge red centipede appeared (2,800/2,600).

Weevil resumed, "To continue my turn. I Summon my Mantiwarrior!"

As he sat the card down, a mantis wearing armor and holding a small metal sword appeared (1,400/1,300).

Bling Bling then replied, "Never heard of that bug before."

Weevil laughed and replied, "Finally, I have a bug you've never heard of. This wonderful bug gives all insects on the field 300 extra ATK points, including itself!"

The mantis began to glow (1,400/1,300 - 1,700/1,300) and then Doom Dozer began to glow (2,800/2,600 - 3,100/2,600).

Weevil resumed, "To Continue my turn, I equip My Mantiwarrior with a second insect cannon with armor!"

The large cannon and armor appeared on the knight (1,700/1,300 - 2,400/1,300).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The large bug went in and grabbed the king with its many arms and legs and the king shattered into pixels.

Weevil laughed and replied, "Since my buggy did damage to your lifepoints, discard your top card of your deck to the graveyard.

Bling Bling took the card (Which was a Needle Worm) and slid it into his graveyard.

Weevil resumed, "Mantiwarrior, attack!"

The insect went in and stabbed the the mantis warrior in the chest twice and it screeched as it dropped its swords and exploded into shards.

(Weevil: 1,200LP / Bling Bling: 2,700LP)

Weevil laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, kid! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, I Play my 2nd Pot of avarice."

He took his Scorpion King, Gokibore, Insect Knight, Arsenal Bug and his Needle Worm and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Bling Bling resumed, "I now activate Future Fusion!"

He took two Insect Knights and slid both into his graveyard.

Weevil then replied, "What? They can't make a fusion!"

Bling Bling then replied, "Thanks to one odd and wierd duel spirit In Freezeezy Valley, they can now. I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Doom Dozer, attack!"

The bug charged in and a Gokibore appeared (1,200/1,400) And the large centipede squashed it flat when it slammed onto it.

Weevil resumed, "Mantiwarrior, direct attack!"

The insect charged in and slashed Bling Bling across the chest.

(Weevil: 1,200LP / Bling Bling: 1,000LP)

Weevil then replied, "So much for your big suprise! Make your move now."

Bling Bling Drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and 1 more card facedown that'll end my turn."

Weevil drew a card.

Bling Bling quickly replied, "I Activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard and both of the insects shivered in fear.

Weevil then replied, "Whatever! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your lousy fusion card."

The storm began...

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "I activate the trap card, Curse Of Royal!"

Suddenly, a few ghosts came out of the card and flew into spell card and the storm stopped and the spell card shattered.

Bling Bling then replied, "This card can stop dust tornado and Mystical Space Typhoon, buts is no good against Heavy Storm."

Weevil growled and replied, "Whatever you say! Make your move now."

Bling Bling drew a card and replied, "Its been two Standby phases, so here we go!"

The fusion card began to glow and then suddenly, a huge mantis-like warrior appeared with two swords and both of its hands as well as armor that was made of wood (2,400/2,000) and in all, it looked Insect Knight, but much larger and taller.

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Meet my Insect General!"

Weevil then replied, "Nice, But My Doom Dozer is stronger."

Bling Bling resumed, "I was getting to that. I Summon My Golden Ladybug!"

Bling Bling resumed, "Now I'll summon it to the field!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a small golden ladybug appeared (0/0).

Bling Bling resumed, "Now for my generals ability. I can tribute 1 other Insect-type monster and his ATK goes up by 700 points until the end phase of my turn."

The ladybug vanished and the general began to glow (2,400/2,000 - 3,100/2,000).

Weevil resumed, "My bug is still better!"

Suddenly, A banner of Courage appeared on his side of the field.

Weevil gulped and replied, "No.."

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "Oh, Yes! General, attack!"

The insect flew in and slammed its sword into the centipedes belly and it roared and thrashed around in pain before it burst into red shards.

(Weevil: 1,000LP / Bling Bling: 1,000LP)

Weevil groaned and replied, "I'll still win!"

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Not if activate De-Fusion!"

The General vanished and the two knights appeared (1,900/1,500 x2).

Bling Bling resumed, "This ends now! Knights, finish him off!"

Weevil gulped and replied, "No..."

The knights charged in and slashed Weevil across the chest.

(Weevil: 0LP / Bling Bling: 1,000LP)

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "I'm the Insect master now!"

Weevil fell to his knees and replied, "How can I lose such a easy duel to a novice Insect duelist?"

Bling Bling then repleid, "My deck got help from the Shadow King himself. I'll lead you to him if you want your insect deck to be more powerful then ever.'

Weevil stood up and replied, "I'll follow you then."

He nodded and replied, "Lets head out."

The two duelists vanished into green smoke.

--  
Cards made by me & Others

Insect Armor with Laser Cannon / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to an Insect-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK.

Note: This card is a Japanese card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Spider Bite / Continous Trap Card

When an Insect-type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponent, deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Note: This card was created by MichaelJD54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Brown Recluse

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 0/4 Stars

If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Flying Ant

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/800/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 "Flying Ant" from your deck or hand to your side of the field.

Mantiwarrior

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all Insect monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.

Insect General

Insect/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Insect Knight + Insect Knight

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 other Insect-type monster on your side of the field to increase this cards ATK By 700 points until the end phase of your current turn.

--

Weevils Joining the Shadow King now? Intresting. In the next chapter, The gang fianlly heads towards Krumps Castle and to finally take the penguin master out. Can They finally take him out and save the valley? Find out in "Antartic Annihilation". coming soon.


	20. Annartic Annhilation

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 19: Antartic Annhilation

-------------------  
Kozakys lab main floor / 8:00am

The kids were watching Kozaky work on somesort of machine that was yellow in color had about 3 moniters it and one computer in it as well.

Johnny then replied, "What is this machine, Kozaky?"

Kozaky then replied, "Its my Fusanator 3100."

Johnny sighed and replied," That was as clear as mud."

Susan then replied, "What does it do?"

Kozaky turned to the gang and replied, "With this machine, you put two or 3 monsters you have in your deck and type them into this computer and about 15 seconds later, it becomes a fusion card and this machine makes up the effect, type, attribute and name of the card as well."

Sissy then replied, "Sounds good. When can we use it?"

Kozaky then replied, "I'll make you all a duel. If you head to Krumps Castle and crush him in a duel, I'll let the each of you make a fusion card for your own use."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Sounds like a deal to me."

Kozaky then replied, "The only one that has used this machine is Bling Bling Boy to make a fusion card for his insect deck."

Susan then replied, "Should of figured. What did he have to get his fusion card?"

Kozaky sighed and replied, "He had to beat me in a duel and he did. The end of the duel went well. I had 2 Thermal Genexs in attack mode and 1 card facedown as well as 2,000 lifepoints and he had 1 facedown card and only 200 lifepoints lifepoint. I tried to attack him to win, but he flipped his Negate attack to save himself. When it was his turn, he activated that ritual card he used and he summon his monster to the field and then he equipped it with Axe Of despair giving it 3,800 ATK and he attacked and destroyed 1 of my Genexs and thanks to his monsters ability and the lifepoints I lose from when he destroyed my machine, he did exactly 3,000 lifepoints of damage to wipe me out."

Dukey then replied, "What was your facedown card?"

Kozaky sighed and replied, "It was a Meteorain. I tried to end the duel as quickly as I could, but no luck."

Johnny gulped and replied, "He's a tough duelist to beat."

Susan then replied, "I already smashed his bugs in our duel before this world started up."

Kozaky then replied, "I would be careful if you duel him again. His insect deck has gotten better and much more stronger then before."

Dukey then replied, "We'll be ready for him. How many fusions can a duelist have.

Kozaky then replied, "Everyone is allowed only 1 fusion and thats it."

The kids nodded to the fiend.

Suddenly, Cold Enchanter came in from the outside and replied, "The sled is ready. Are all of you ready to go?"

The gang nodded to her.

The enchanter then repleid, "Get your parkas on and we'll head out immediatly."

Suddenly, a parka appeared on everyone.

The enchanter then replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

Kozaky then replied, "These group of kids are more special then I thought."

The enchanter turned around and left the lab to the outside and the gang followed her from behind.

Kozaky went to machine that said POWER GATE ENERGY and he pushed the button and then the machine replied, "POWER DOWN TO THE GATE."

Kozaky sighed and replied, "Good luck and beat that penguin freak once in for all."

-------------------------------------  
Shadowland Main Castle / 8:15am

Isono and Scott were in the meeting room, talking with Weevil and Bling Bling Boy.

Scott looked at Weevil and replied, "Nice to fianlly meet you, Mr. Underwood."

Weevil then replied, "Its a honor to meet you, Scott."

Isono then replied, "So you defeated Rex Raptor to win a tournement, correct?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Bling Bling then replied, "Just before the Duelist Kingdom tournement and you were defeated in your first duel and then you dueled in the Battle City tournement and were knocked out early as well."

Weevil growled and replied, "You have to remind me about those days?"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "It was funny to see you get creamed by Yugi and Joey in some old videos of the tournement."

Weevil growled and replied, "SHUT UP!"

Bling Bling laughed and replied, "What if I don't, punk?"

Weevil then replied, "I'll punch your lights out!"

Bling Bling then replied, "Bring it on, bug-brain!"

They stared each other with a angry look in their eyes.

Scott then replied, "Stop it, both of you!"

They both gulped and turned to Scott.

Scott then replied, "Stop acting like little kids and learn to work together, understand?"

They both nodded To Scott.

Scott turned to Isono then replied, "Has Shroud got to village safetly?"

Insono nodded and replied, "He got there late last night and he has a room at the inn that is near the main warrior building."

Scott then replied, "Okay, then."

Weevil looked puzzled and replied, "Who's this Shroud anyway?"

Scott nodded and replied, "Just duelist that wants revenge on a duelist that he helped out."

Weevil nodded and replied, "I know who you're talking about, sir."

Scott then replied, "Good to here that."

--------------------------------------------------  
Outside a Ice Castle / 9:30am

The gang was on the sled infront of a large castle made of blue ice.

Susan looked at her pocket and replied, "Since Krump has a artic ocean deck, I'll use my other deck."

She took her main deck and took out Bombette and she slid her deck into her other pocket and she took another deck of cards and shuffled Bombette into it.

The enchanter then replied, "This is Krumps castle. Last time I checked, he's in that duel arena thats covered in ice."

Susan then replied, "Okay, lets take him down!"

The got off the sled and they ran in.

The enchanter smiled and replied, "Come on gang, kick his birdy butt!"

She sat down on the sled.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Kozakys Lab / 9:45am

Kozaky was in his lab, working on another project.

Kozaky then replied," If this works, I'll be able to get any machine duel spirit at any time so I can add on more to this wonferful lab."

Suddenly, A knight in ghostly white armor appeared with silver eyes and a sword in its pocket and he had a duel disk on his arm.

Kozaky then replied, "Fog King?"

The misty-like spellcaster nodded and replied, "I've been ordered by the Shadow King to take away your stuff unless you defeat me in a duel."

Kozaky then replied, "What does him want with me?"

The knight resumed, "He wants your fusinator device for his own use and that device you're workin on as well."

Kozaky laughed and replied, "I won't give my lifes work without a fight. We'll duel downstairs!"

The spellcaster nodded and replied, "Very well then."

They started to walk towards the entrance to the underground duel arena.

-------------------------------  
Ice Castle Duel Arena / 10:00am

The gang entered and they saw 2 female teenagers frozen in blocks of ice and across the arena was a large icy chair and a penguin wearing a top hat was sitting on it.

Johnny thenr eplied, "Thats Nightmare Penguin!"

Susan then replied, "Krump, is that you in that birds body?"

The pengun laughed and replied," Of course it is! You must be the kids sent by the Shadow King in order to bring me down, correct?"

The gang nodded to him.

Krump laughed and replied, "You kids may of beatened Gansley, but my deck is more stronger and better then that no-talent hacks. Which of one of you I'm I dueling?"

Susan then replied, "Me, beak brain!"

Krump then replied, "Very well then."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on Susans arm and then a duel disk made of ice appeared on Krumps arm with a deck in it.

Krump then replied, "I'm my own deckmaster which is Nightmare Penguin, so choose yours."

She looked through her deck and she replied, "My deckmaster is Birdface!"

Suddenly, a bird appeared with golden wings.

Johnny then replied, "What the?"

Dukey the replied, "This is'nt her machine deck, is it?"

Mary then replied, "This is that second deck she's been secretly working on for about 5 months now. She finished it before we arrived in this world."

Johnny then replied," Has she used it once yet?"

Mary sighed and replied, "This is her first duel with this deck."

Both duelists activated their decks.

Krump then replied, "Ready to be chilled, young lady?"

Susan then replied, "I'll crush you before you even have the chance to!"

"Game on!", both duelists yelled out.

(Krump: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Susan then replied, "Start us off, birdy!"

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Think I will. I Summon The Mighty Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile man appeared (1,850/1,000 - 2,050/1,000).

Krump resumed, "My deckmasters ability is that all water monsters on my side of the field gain 200 ATK. Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the female bird women with armor appeared (1,800/1,300).

Susan resumed, "I'm equipping her with my gust fan equip spell!"

A fan appeared and the bird women grabbed it (1,800/1,300 - 2,200/1,100).

Susan resumed, "Lets do this! attack his reptile!"

The harpie swung her fan and and the lizardman was blasted to pixels when struck by the fan.

(Krump: 7,8500LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I summon my Penguin Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a penguin holding a sword in one hand and holding a shield in the other appeared (1,300/1,500 - 1,500/1,500).

Krump resumed, "I equip my fine feathered friend with Penguin Sword!"

The penguin began to glow (1,500/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Krump laughed and replied, "This will be fun! Attack her birdy now!"

The penguin swung the sword and launched a wave of cold air that struck the harpie, blowing her to shards.

(Krump: 7,8500LP / Susan: 7,900LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 1 card facedown to end my turn."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Great White!"

As he sat the card down, a white shark appeared (1,600/800 - 1,800/800).

Krump resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The penguin charged in and a Flying Kamikari appeared (1,400/900) and was slashed to pieces when struck by the penguins sword.

Suddenly, a young harpie girl with cute pink wings and a black revealing bikini appeared (500/500).

Johnny then replied, "Thats a Harpie Girl."

Krump then replied, "Great White, turn it into tasty snack!"

The shark went in...

Susan smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate Negate attack!"

The shark ran into a barrier.

Krump then replied, Whatever. Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my harpie girl for my Roc From the Valley of Haze!"

As the young harpie chick winked and vanished, a large masked bird appeared (2,400/1,400).'

Krump then replied, "Oh, boy.."

Susan laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his penguin!"

The bird let out a loud cry and the penguin and its sword were blown to pieces.

(Krump: 7,7500LP / Susan: 7,900LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I switch my Great White to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpies Brother!"

As she sat the card down, the birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Roc, blow his shark away!"

The large bird gave out another loud scrrech and the shark was blown to shards.

Susan resumed, "Brother, take out his facedown monster!"

The birdman flew towards the facedown card and a penguin in a wizards outfit appeared (0/0 200/0) and the birdman flew back to her side of the field.

Susan then replied, "What the..?"

Krump laughed and replied, "Thats my Penguin Warlock and it can't be destroyed in battle!"

Susan sighed and replied, "Darn it! Make your move now."

Krump drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card A Legendary Ocean!"

As he slid the card into field slot and it shot, the ocean and the castle appeared behind Krump and the penguin began to glow (200/0 - 400/200).

Krump resumed, "I Now activate my Fiends Sanctuary!"

As he sat the card down, the beady fiend token appeared (0/0).

Krump resumed, "I tribute my token for my Bitelon!"

As the fiend vanished, a large winged snake-like serpent appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,800/1,200).

Krump resumed, "I Play monster reborn to revive my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile man appeared (1,850/1000 - 2,250/1,200).

Krump resumed, "Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile went in and slashed the birdman and it burst into shards.

Krump resumed, "Bitelon, attack!"

The reptile shot towards the bird and bit it on the chest and it shattered into pixels.

(Krump: 7,7500LP / Susan: 7,050LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Krump drew a card and replied, "My Bitelon has a trample ability! Attack her facedown card!"

The reptile went in and a Harpie lady appeared (1,300/1,400) and the reptile went and bit the harpie and then it swallowed the bird women whole seconds later.

(Krump: 7,7500LP / Susan: 5,650LP)

Susan resumed, "Gagagigo, direct attack!"

The reptileman went in..

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The warrior stopped at the barrier.

Krump growled and replied, "You brat! I activate Book of the moon!"

The penguin vanished and turned into the facedown card

Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Summon Storm and I pay 800 lifepoints to summon my Whirlwind Prodigy!"

Suddenly, a young boy with many flying creatures flying around him appeared (1,500/1,600).

(Krump: 7,750LP / Susan: 4,850LP)

Susan resumed, "I tribute my Prodigy and I'll treat him as two tributes for my Destruction Cyclone!"

As the prodigy vanished, a tornado began and it turned into a large reptile (2,000/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I activate my facdown Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

She began to glow.

(Krump: 7,750LP / Susan: 6,050LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Thats a high-leveled monster? It looks pretty bad as a monster!"

Susan growled and replied, "Shut up and make your move now."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Of Atlantis!"

As he sat the card down, the ocean warrior appeared (1,900/1,200 - 2,300/1,200).

Krump resumed, "Lets do it. Atlantis, attack!"

The warrior went and punched the reptile and it simply vanished from the field.

Krump laughed and replied, "That was easy..WHAT?"

Suddenly, all 3 of Krumps monsters burst into shards and his facedown monster shattered as well.

Krump then replied, "What the heck happened to my monsters?"

Susan then replied, "When my Destruction Cyclone bites the dust, all of your Non-Wind and facedown monsters go boom!"

Krump growled and replied, "You'll pay for that brat! I play double summon to set a monster facedown and I also set a card facedown thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the cute duck appeared (1,700/700).

Susan resumed, "I Play my own double summon for my Harpie Lady #1!"

As he sat the card down, the red-haired bird women appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) and the duck began to glow (1,700/700 - 2,000/700).

Susan resumed, "I Equip my Duck with Rainbow Veil!"

Suddenly, the ducks body and feathers were colored in rainbow colors.

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The duck charged in and a 2nd Penguin Warlock appeared (0/0 - 400/200) and the duck pecked it and it shattered into shards.

Krump then replied, "What? My warlock can't be destroyed in battle!"

Susan resumed, "When a monster equipped with the veil attacks a enemy monster, that monsters effect is negated! Harpie Lady, direct attack!"

The harpie flew in and slashed Krump across the chest with its sharp claws.

(Krump: 6,150LP / Susan: 6,050LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Krump resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, a large angeler fish appeared.

Krump resumed, "I now tribute it for the best card in my deck!"

As the angeler fish vanished, A penguin In a kings outfit appeared on the field, holding a large mallet appeared (2,700/3,300 - 3,100/3,500).

Krump laughed and replied, "Meet the monster that'll win me this duel! Pengo the Emperor Penguin!"

Mary gasped and replied, "Thats a rare card! Where'd you get a card that rare, Krump?"

Krump smiled and replied, "When Gozaburo was the boss of Kaiba Corp, he offered me this card instead of a paycheck one month and I took the card and I was happy with it, so now you all now! Pengo attack!"

The penguin ruler charged in and slammed its hammer onto the duck, squashing it flat.

(Krump: 6,150LP / Susan: 4,650LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Pressed duck, anyone? I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my harpie to defense mode and I Set a monster facedown and I'll set 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Krump drew a card from his deck.

Susan then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the ocean was drained and the castle behind Krump collasped to the ground and vanished (3,100/3,500 - 2,900/3,300).

Krump growled and replied, "Curse you! I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, the sea serpent holding a trident spear appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Krump resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Penguin charged in and slammed its hammer onto the bird woman, blowing her to pieces.

Krump resumed, "My Serpent, attack!"

The serpent charged in..

Susan smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate my facedown card, Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out of the ground and wrapped up the serpent (2,000/1,500 - 1,300/1,500).

Krump laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability and I'll pay 500 lifepoints to search for a harpie card!"

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Susan resumed, "I Summon the leader of the Harpies, Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, A beautiful bird women with white wings appeared with a black bikini that revealed quite alot (1,900/1,200).

Johnny then replied, "Wow..."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Boys these days."

Susan resumed, "Since the queen is treated as harpie lady while on the field I can play elegant egotist to special summon my Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Suddenly, a group of 3 harpies appeared (1,950/2,100).

Susan resumed, "I activate the spell card Riyoku!"

The penguin began to glow (2,900/3,300 1,450/3,300) and the queen began to glow (1,900/1,200 - 3,350/1,200).

Krump gulped and replied, "No..."

Susan laughed and replied, "Time for some fun! Queen, attack!"

The queen went and slashed the emperor with its claw and it squawked in pain before exploding into triangles.

Susan resumed, "Sisters, attack!"

The sisters flew in and slashed the serpent warrior and it burst into shards.

(Krump: 3,500LP / Susan: 4,150LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card.

Krump quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard and susans harpies shivered in fear.

Susan sighed and replied, "Whatever you say! My turn is over."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped the card up, The Rainbow Fish appeared (1,800/800 - 2,000/800).

Krump resumed, "Fish, attack her queen!"

The fish went and it jumped into the air and slapped the Queen and she shattered into pixels.

(Krump: 3,500LP / Susan: 4,050LP)

Krump resumed, "I now set 1 more card facedown to end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I play Shield and Sword!"

The sisters began to glow (1,950/2,100 - 2,100/1,950 and the fish did as well (2,000/800 - 800/2,000).

Susan resumed, "Attack!"

The harpies went and slashed the fish to pieces with their claws.

(Krump: 2,200LP / Susan: 4,050LP)

Krump quickly replied, "I activate Revenge Sacrifice!"

The harpies vanished from the field.

Krump resumed, "I'll use it to special summon my Defender Iceberg!"

Suddenly, a large creature made of ice appeared (0/2,450 - 200/2,450).

Susan growled and replied, "Darn you! I end my turn now."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Penguin Torpedo!"

As he sat the card down, the torpedo-shaped penguin appeared (550/350 - 750/350).

Krump resumed, "Direct attack!"

The penguin shot out and exploded near Susan.

(Krump: 2,200LP / Susan: 3,300LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Penguin Torpedo and I'll activate Ocean of Regeneration to special summon my other torpedo from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, two more of the torpedos appeared (550/350 - 750/350 x2).

Krump resumed, "Lets do it. Both, attack!"

The torpedos fired and both Struck Susan, causing a explosion.

(Krump: 2,200LP / Susan: 1,800LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Soon, I'll bring back my Pengo and wipe you out! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate monster reborn!"

Suddenly, The Sisters appeared (1,950/2,150).

Susan resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

Suddenly, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie queen and Harpie Lady 1 appeared (1,800/1,300 2,100/1,300) (1,900/1,200 - 2,200/1,200) (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) (1,950/2,150 - 2,250/2,150).

Krump laughed and replied, "Your birdies are still too weak to take down my Iceberg!"

Susan resumed, "I summon my harpie girl!"

As she sat the the card down, another one of the cute harpie chicks appeared (500/500 - 800/500).

Susan resumed, "I play gift of the Martyr!"

The young chick vanished and the sisters began to glow (2,250/2,150 - 3,050/2,150).

Krump then replied, "No, This can't be happening!"

Susan then replied, "This ends now! Sisters, take out the that giant eyesore!"

The sisters flew in and slashed the icy creature and it burst into shards of ice.

Susan smiled and replied, "This ends now! My remaining Harpies, finish him off!"

The other harpies flew in and slashed Krump like crazy.

(Krump: 0LP / Susan: 1,800LP)

He began to glow and he laughed and replied, "You'll never defeat the Shadow King!"

Seconds later, he burst into shards.

The gang ran to her and Mary replied, "Susan, great duel!"

Sissy then replied, "Your harpie deck reocks!"

Susan then replied, "Thanks. My machine is still my favorite one, But I'll use both as much as I Can."

Suddenly, a door made of ice appeared and the gang ran in.

-  
Barrier Room / 11:30am

They were in the Barrier room and the laser was light-blue and the cannons were made of ice.

Susan activated her disk and suddenly, the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared.

Susan resumed, "Take out the cannon!"

The sisters flew in and slashed the cannon turret and it shattered into icy shards and then barrier vanished.

Susan smiled and replied, "2 down and 6 to go!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Sissy replied, "This will lead us back to Freezeezy Port! Lets head out!"

The gang entered the portal.

-  
Shadowland Castle / 12:00pm

Krump was knelling infront of Scott and The Phantom was there as well.

Scott sighed and replied, "Now the Ice castle barrier has been wiped out as well."

Krump then replied, "I apoligize for my loss sir."

Scott then replied, "I knew you would."

He took a empty card and Krump vanished and the stats for Nightmare Penguin went into the card and then its picture appeared.

He looked at the Phantom and replied, "Make sure Johnson is ready to take those kids down."

The Phantom nodded and vanished.

Scott sighed and replied, "Shroud, I hope you're prepared to take out Johnny in a duel."

-------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Summon Storm / Normal Spell Card

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon one Wind Monster that is Level Four or less from your hand.

Note: This card was used by Harpies Brother in the Yugioh GX episode "A New World Order". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Penguin Sword / Equip Spell Card

This card can only equipped to monster with "Penguin" in its name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points.

Defender Iceberg

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,450/6 Stars

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other monster on your side of the field as an attack target.

Penguin Torpedo

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 550/DEF: 350/3 Stars

This monster can attack your opponent directly. When this monster attacks, it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

Ocean of Regeneration / Normal Spell Card

Special Summon 1 Water monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Graveyard. Destroy that monster during the End Phase. When the monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed, destroy this card. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.

Note: these 4 cards were used by Krump In the Yugioh Episode "Freeze Play (Part 1 & 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of both of those episodes.

Pengo The Emperor Penguin

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 3,300/8 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, all Water Monsters on your side of the field cannot be targeted by monster effects, spell or trap cards.

Note: This card was created by King Dragun and all creative credit goes to him.

Penguin Warlock

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/3 Stars

This Monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When a Water-Attribute Monster (other than this one) is targeted by a card effect, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the effect.

This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Penguin Warrior

Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,300/1,500/4 Stars

"A penguin that was been trained to fight. It defends weaker creatures with its polar sword."

----------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used in this Chapter

Susan: Birdface

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Harpie Call" By paying 500 lifepoints, you can take one monster card with "Harpie" in its name from your deck and add it to your hand. This power can only be used once per turn.

Krump: Nightmare Penguin

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Water Enhancement" Increase the ATK of all Water monsters on your side of the field by 200 points.

Note: This Was Krumps deckmaster in the Yugioh Episode "Freeze Play (Part 1 & 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of both of those episodes.

----------------

2 Barriers down, 6 to go. In the next chapter, The gang head back to to the Village and Mr. Shroud challenges Johnny. Can Johnny take down Shrouds deck? I'm keeping the next chapters name a secret for now and you'll have to wait and see what it is.


	21. Cyber Darkness

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 20: Cyber Darkness

-------  
Outside of Kozakys lab / 1:00pm.

The portal the gang went into appeared and the gang got out if it.

Johnny then replied, "We're outside of that Kozakys lab."

Sissy then replied, "Guess I was wrong."

Johnny then replied, "Lets get inside, everybody!"

The gang nodded and went inside.

--------  
Kozakys Lab Duel arena / 1:15pm

Kozaky was dueling Fog King right now and he was in trouble. He had a Genex Heat in attack mode (2,000/1,300) and 1 facedown card and 2,500 lifepoints remaining. Fog King had only 1 faceup card: Skill Drain and 5,000 lifepoints left and It was Kozakys turn.

Fog King laughed and replied, "You'll never defeat, you nut!"

Kozaky then replied, "Whatever. I'll Set 2 cards facedown and I'll have My Heat give you a direct attack!"

The machine fired a blast of flames that struck the king.

(Fog King: 3,000LP / Kozaky: 2,500LP)

Kozaky laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The king drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast!"

As she sat the card down, A large dragon-like machine with many cannons appeared (2,800/2,000).

the king then replied, "This card is meant for skill drain deck! Attack!"

The machine fired a blast of shots and shells that struck the the machine and then it exploded into red shards.

(Fog King: 3,000LP / Kozaky: 1,700LP)

The king laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kozaky drew a card and replied, "I summon my Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden machine appeared (1,600/1,900).

Kozaky resumed, "Now I play silent doom!"

Suddenly, Woodborg appeared (500/2,500).

Kozaky resumed, "I now play polymerization to fuse them both together!"

The machines merged and then the mighty Megaborg appeared (2,100/2,800).

The King laughed and replied, "Lot of good that thing will do. With my trap card, Its effect is no more!"

Kozaky resumed, "I Guess I'll activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado to destroy it then."

The storm began and blew the trap card to pieces.

Kozaky resumed, "Now it gains 300 ATK for all Inpachis in my graveyard and I have 3 Woodborgs and 3 regular inpachis in there."

The machine began to glow (2,100/2,800 / 3,900/2,800).

Kozaky resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The machine opened its chest and fired a barrage of rockets and missles and each one struck the machine and it exploded into molten metal and debris which vanished seconds later.

(Fog King: 1,900LP / Kozaky: 1,700LP)

Kozaky resumed, "I end this now! I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Genex Heat reappeared (2,000/1,300).

Kozaky resumed, "This will end now. Attack!"

The firey robot fired another blast of flames that struck The king.

(Fog King: 0LP / Kozaky: 1,700LP)

Kozaky then replied, "You lost, so buzz off!"

The king began to glow and then he burst into shards.

Suddenly, the gang walked into the arena.

Kozaky smiled and replied, "Welcome back, my friends! Did you take Krump down?"

The gang nodded to him.

Kozaky nodded and replied, "I did promise you that you'll all get new fusion cards and I'm good with promises, so come on in."

Kozaky went in and the gang followed him.

-----  
Shadowland Castle / 1:30pm

Scott was alone with Fog King and Scott was not happy about his loss and Scott had his duel disk

Scott growled and replied," Thanks to you, we lost the only chances of getting his machines!"

The king gulped and replied, "Sorry, sir."

Scott activated his disk and he replied, "Sorry won't do you any good! Since your the most worthless duel spirit I have in my army because of your many loses, your history!"

He placed a spell card into the slot and he replied, "Enjoy my Tribute to the doomed, Fog King! So long!"

The king did'nt even get a chance to yell out as the bandages came out of the ground and wrapped the king up tightly and then a large ghoulish hand came out of the ground and grabbed the wrapped up king and dragged him into the ground.

Scotts disk deactivated and then he walked over to Fog Kings deck and he grabbed it and he sighed and repelied, "I'll make this deck so powerful, so It'll be undefeatable!"

-------  
Kozakys lab / 2:00pm

The Gang was in Kozakys main lab, looking at the fusion cards that Kozaky had made for them.

Kozaky came in from the main door and he replied, "Do you all like those cards?"

Everyone nodded to the nutty doctor.

Suddenly, a Portal opened behind Kozaky.

Kozaky then replied, "It was good to meet all of you fine people. This portal will lead you back to Freezeezy Port."

Dukey then replied, "Thanks for such great cards, Kozaky!"

Kozaky nodded and replied, "It was no problem at all."

Each of the gang ran into the portal and then it vanished.

Kozaky then replied, "Save this world from the king, my young friends."

---------  
Outside the Freezeezy Port Pub / 2:15pm

The gang got out of the portal and the mayor was there waiting for them and the Fisherman was next to him.

The mayor then replied, "Thanks for getting rid of Krump for us. Thanks so much!"

Susan then replied, "It was no trouble at all, sir."

The mayor then replied, "Freed will be waiting for you in Port Town outside the seaport. He got the message to me earlier today."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, Mayor."

The mayor then replied, "If you ever came back to this city for any reason, I'll make sure you get treated like royality. But for now, you all must go."

The gang nodded and the fisherman then replied, "Ready to head out, my friends?"

The gang nodded once again.

The fisherman then replied, "The ocean is calm today, so We'll be in Port City in about 2 hours."

Mary then replied, "Do you have seasick tablets?"

The fisherman then replied, "Sure do. We have about 3 jars of them ready to go as well as drinks and snacks."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Lets get going then!"

The gang ran onto the boat and they headed out.

-----------  
Moonlight City Hall / 2:30pm

Kaiba and Mokuba were in the office, working on some paperwork.

Mokuba then replied, "I heard they defeated Krump and are heading back to Freeds Camp."

Kaiba then replied, "Anyone can defeat that Penguinmaniac in a duel. His penguin deck stinks worse then Joey Wheelers deck."

Mokuba then replied, "Joeys deck almost beat you in a duel one time, bro."

He sighed and replied, "I know that, little bro. He came close, but I was the better duelist then he would ever be."

Mokuba only sighed as he heard this.

-----------------  
Port City Harbor / 4:30pm

The gang had arrived and waiting at the docks was Freed himself and Cheryl and Stanley with him. The gang got off the boat and walked towards Freed and the Test parents.

Freed smiled and replied, "Congrats on defeating Krump. That means only 6 castles remain to be taking over."

Susan then replied, "It was no problem at all."

Freed then replied, "Johnny, I have a message from you."

Johnny then replied, "What is it, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Some guy named Mr. Shroud has heard of your dueling skills and would like to duel you in our duel arena."

Johnny then replied, "He most of heard of my tournement win and wants to duel me personally. Lead the way then, sir."

Stanley then replied, "Are you sure you want to duel already? You just got back from Freezeezy Port."

Johnny then replied, "I'm always ready to duel."

Freed then replied, "Lets get going then."

The gang nodded and headed out.

---------------  
Shadowland Castle / 4:45pm

Scott was with Isono and Bling Bling Boy in the castles main chamber.

Witty Phantom appeared in the room and he replied, "Johnny has just entered the city, sir."

Scott nodded and replied, "Thanks for the news, phantom."

The fiend nodded and vanished.

Scott smiled and replied, "Perfect. They'll duel and Shroud Will crush him."

Isono then replied, "If Shroud beats him, What'll happen to Johnny?"

Scott looked at Isono and replied, "You'll see. I have hidden cameras in the city so that way we'll watch the duel."

Isono then replied, "Great idea, my friend."

--------------------------------  
Warrior Building Dueling arena / 5:15pm

The gang entered the arena and Mr. Shroud was waiting with his duel disk on his arm. The arena he was in was surronded by chain fences and there were stands all around the arena as well.

Johnny then replied, "You're Mr. Shroud?"

Shroud then replied, "Its a honor to meet you, young man."

Johnny then replied, "You've heard of my dueling skills."

Shroud smiled and replied, "Of course I have. I was in the Porkbelly arena when you defeated your friend in a duel."'

Johnny then replied, "So, do you want to duel me?"

Shroud nodded and replied, "Sure do."

Everyone except the duelers left the arena and sat down the on the stand as both activated their disks.

Shroud then replied, "If its okay, no deckmasters are needed in our duel."

Johnny then replied, "Fine by me, Mr. Shroud."

Shroud then replied, "Just call me shroud if you want to. Ready?"

Johnny then replied, "I was born ready."

"Game on!", Both yelled out.

(Shroud: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Cheryl looked at Freed and replied, "Do you have any idea of what kind of deck Shroud has?"

Freed then replied, "Don't really now. He hase'nt dueled once until now."

Susan then replied, "This'll be one intresting duel."

Mary nodded and replied, "Indeed it will, sis."

Dukey then replied, "No matter what kind of deck he has, Johnny will win."

Shroud then replied, "Start if you want to, young man."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I'll lay a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown Axe Raider to attack postion."

As he flipped the card up, A axe-wielding warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll have my monster attack your monster!"

The warrior charged in and a mechiancal bird appeared on the card (1,200/1,600) and the warrior slashed it and it burst into shards.

Shroud then replied, "That was my Cyber Phoenix you trashed. When it goes boom, I can draw 1 card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Johnny sighed and replied," Okay then. Make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "Since you have 1 monster on your side of the field and I have none, I'll special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the Metal serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Susan then replied, "Cyber Dragon? You run a deck with those machines?"

Shroud looked at her and replied, "Yes, ma'am. I run a Cyber Dragon/ Dragon Deck."

Dukey then replied, "What a unique deck I must say."

Shroud turned to Johnny and replied, "I Now summon my Hunter Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a horned dragon appeared (1,700/100).

Shroud resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber Dragon, attack with strident blast!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames that struck the warrior in the chest and he was blown to shards.

(Shroud: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Shroud resumed, "Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) And the dragon slashed it and it shattered to pieces.

A 2nd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Shroud resumed, "Okay. Make your move, Johnny."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my monster for my Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As the rat vanished, the knight appeared (2,300/1,700).

Susan smiled and replied, "If he attacks and destroys that dragon, he'll remove that dragon from play and almost ruin his deck."

Dukey then replied, "Lets hope it works."

Johnny resumed, "Okay. Ishzark, attack his Cyber Dragon!"

The warrior charged in towards the machine...

Shroud smled and replied, "No so fast, my young friend. I activate Covering Fire! I'll give my Cyber Dragon my other dragons ATK."

Johnny gulped and replied, "What? NO!"

The Cyber Dragon began to glow (2,100/1,600 - 3,800/1,600) and the cyber dragon fired a blast of flames that struck the warrior and he burst into globules of light.

(Shroud: 8,000LP / Johnny: 6,100LP)

Johnny then replied, "That smarts. I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Shroud drew a card.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goats appeared (0/0 x4).

Shroud resumed, "Fine with me. My monsters, take two of those weaklings out!"

The Dragon fired a blast of fire and it struck 1 of the goats, incenarating it and the dragon slashed another one of them with its tail and it shattered."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I first activate Token Thanksgiving!"

The remaining two tokens vanished.

(Shroud: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,700LP)

Johnny resumed, "I now remove 1 Rat from play to summon my The Rock Spirit!"

As he took the rat of the graveyard and placed it in his RFP slot, the earthly spirit appeared (1,700/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "I now offer my spirit for my Lakilester the Cloud Rider!"

As the spirit vanished, the cloud-riding warrior appeared (1,800/1,800 - 2,400/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his dragon!"

The warrior tossed a barrage of spiny balls that struck the machine dragon and it roared as it burst into shards.

(Shroud: 7,700LP / Johnny: 7,700LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Switch my dragon to defense mode and I set 1 card facedown and thats All I can do."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged and with one quick slash of his sword, cut the dragon in twain.

Johnny resumed, "Lakilester, direct attrack!"

The warrior tossed a barrage of spinys that struck Shroud all over.

(Shroud: 5,300LP / Johnny: 7,700LP)

Shroud quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Damage Condensor!"

He discarded a Cyber Kirin to his graveyard and a 2nd Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lakilester is still stronger. My turn is now over."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Cyber Shadow Guardna to his graveyard and get back his other Cyber Dragon.

Shroud resumed, "I Play polyermerzation to fuse the cyber dragon thats in my hand and the one on the field!"

A 2nd dragon appeared and both merged and the ending result was a two-headed machine (2,800/2,100).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh my.."

Shroud resumed, "Meet the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon! Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon two heads fired two blasts of fire that struck the cloud rider, blowing him to shards and then the 2nd attack struck the iron warrior, blowing him to pieces.

(Shroud: 5,300LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Shroud resumed, "I Now play Sebeks Blessing to gain the lifepoints you just lost and that'll my turn."

(Shroud: 6,700LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Nightmare Steel Cage!"

The Cage appeared around the two duelists.

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats I can do this turn."

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Rose Warrior of revenge!"

As he sat the card down, the red-headed black-suited warrior appeared (1,600/600).

Johnny resumed, "I Play double summon for my Hero Kid!"

As he sat the card down, the young child with a helmet on his head appeared (300/600)

Johnny resumed, "Now for some fun, Rose, Hero Kid..SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The two warriors nodded to each other and vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Gaia Knight, Force Of Earth, Come Forth!"

As he sat the card on his disk, the mighty Gaia appeared (2,600/800).

Shroud smiled and replied, "Thats one of those Synchros I've heard about. Intresting."

Johnny resumed, "I activate Emergency Provisions!"

The Cage vanished.

(Shroud: 6,700LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

Johnny resumed, "I equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

One of the knights lances vanished and was replaced by a long sword (2,600/800 - 3,400/800).

Johnny resumed, "Now thats out of the way, Gaia, attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the machine across the chest and it sparked and exploded into shards.

(Shroud: 6,100LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

Cheryl smiled and replied, "This duel is going pretty good!"

Stanley then replied, "Our son might beat this guy at his own game!"

Susan looked towards her parents and replied, "Don't jinx it."

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue Flamed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600)...seconds before the floor under gave away and he fell into the hole and then the ground returned.

Johnny looked at Shroud and replied, "What did you do to him, Shroud?"

And then he noticed he activated a Bottomless Trap Hole trap card.

Shroud resumed, "I drew this card during my draw phase and I sent your swordsman out of this duel."

He took his swordsmans card and he slid it into his RFP slot and then he turned to Shroud and replied, "You'll pay for that! Gaia, smash his monster!"

The warrior charged in and a Cyber Soldior Of Dark World appeared (1,400/1,200) and the warrior stabbed it in the chest and then it exploded into slag.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Cyber Twin Dragon reappeared (2,800/2,100).

Shroud resumed, "I activate my Defusion to split my dragon into two machines."

The two-headed machine vanished and then two Cyber Dragons appeared (2,100/1,600 x2).

Johnny then replied, "What are you up to?"

Shroud smiled and replied, "You'll find out soon enough. I activate Proton Generator Unit!"

Suddenly, the two machines vanished and a upgraded version of Cyber Dragon appeared (2,400/1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Some machine that is. Its weaker then my machine."

Susan gulped and replied, "I've heard of this card before. It can destroy monsters that are stronger then it is."

Shroud resumed, "Your sister is right, my young friend. Cyber Laser Dragon, use your ability and wipe out that warrior!"

The dragon powered up and fired a blast of blue energy and the mighty knight and its loyal steed were atomized before they could even move a muscle.

Shroud resumed, "Now for its normal attack! Attack him directly with Blue Lightning Blast!"

The machine fired another blast of blue energy that struck Johnny in the chest.

(Shroud: 6,100LP / Johnny: 4,900LP)

Shoud laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "Cyber Laser Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of blue energy and a Maruading captain appeared (1,200/800) and was blown to shards.

Shroud laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now!"

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared (0/0).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute it for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the token vanished, the mighty general appeared (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "I play shrink now!"

The machine began to shrink (2,400/1,800 - 1,200/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The general charged in and slashed the machine and it exploded into shards.

(Shroud: 5,000LP / Johnny: 4,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Freed, attack!"

the warrior charged in and a Mechanicalchaser appeared (1,850/800) and the warrior sliced it in two. the pieces shattered to shards.

Johnny resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of avarice!"

He took his Mechanicalchaser, Two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Phoenix and his Cyber Laser Dragon and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Shroud resumed, "I Special summon my Cyber Dragon Once again!"

Suddenly, the cyber dragon appeared again (2,100/1,600).

Shroud resumed, "Next I Summon my Mighty Guard!"

As he sat the card down, the guard appeared (500/1,200).

Shroud resumed, "I Play Machine Duplication for a couple of more!"

Suddenly, two more of the guards appeared (500/1,200 x2).

Johnny resumed, "What are you up to?"

Shroud laughed and replied, "This! I send my dragon and the guards to the graveyard to bring out Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

Suddenly, all four of the machines shattered to pixels and then a long snake-like version of Cyber Dragon appeared with spikes on its body (0/0).

Shroud resumed, "This lovely machine gains 1,000 ATK for every machine used in its Fusion Summon and there were 4!"

The machine began to glow (0/0 - 4,000/0).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Not good."

Shroud laughed and replied, "Take this! Attack his general!"

The machine fired a large laser that vaporized the general one shot.

(Shroud: 5,000LP / Johnny: 3,200LP)

Shroud laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Shroud resumed, "Lets do it. Fortress, attack!"

The dragon fired another laser and a Tiny Wingurd appeared (1,400/1,800) and was vaporized as well.

Shroud resumed, "Knight, attack directly!"

The knight charged and slashed Johnny across the chest.

(Shroud: 5,000LP / Johnny: 1,600LP)

Shroud laughed and replied, "A little bit more and this duel will be over! Make your move now."

Susan then replied, "This is bad."

Mary nodded and replied, "I know. He's down to his last few lifepoints and Shroud still has a monster with 4,000 ATK!"

Dukey looked at the girls and replied, "Don't give up on him! He can do it! We got to believe in him!"

Stanley then replied, "Dukey is right! We Believe in you, Johnny!"

Dukey then replied, "We all do, Johnny!"

Susan then replied, "You can beat him!"

Johnny nodded to his family and replied, "With you guys cheering me on, I'll beat him for sure!"

He drew a card and replied, "All right! I Summon my Command Knight!'

As he sat the card down, the knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Johnny resumed, "I play Shield and Sword!"

The fortress dragon gave out a mechanical roar (4,000/0 - 0/4,000) and the knights ATK changed (1,600/1,800 - 1,800/1,600) (1,600/1,900 - 1,900/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I activate my Fissure card!"

The knight began to spark and then it collapsed into a pile of junk that vanished.

Dukey then replied, "We knew you could come up with a plan!"

Mary smiled and replied, "This'll hurt him alot!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine charged and slashed the machine in its face and it roared as small explosions began all over its body and then a fierce explosion took place and when it stopped, all that remained of the machine was molten metal and debris which vanished seconds later.

(Shroud: 3,100LP / Johnny: 1,600LP)

Johnny resumed, "Take that! make your move now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "Well done, young man. Your the first duelist to take out my fortress dragon in a duel. I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Proto-Cyber Dragon appeared (1,100/600) and the warrior swung his sword and a wave of flames melted the small machine into slag that vanished seconds later.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Blade, direct attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Shroud across the chest.

(Shroud: 900LP / Johnny: 1,600LP)

Johnny then replied, "A Little bit more and this duel will be over! Make your move now."

Shroud resumed, "I play Coins of Heaven!"

Shroud drew 6 cards and Johnny drew 3 cards.

Shroud resumed, "I Play Premature Burial!"

Cyber Dragon appeared once again (2,100/1,600).

Shroud resumed, "I activate Power Bond!"

Susan gulped and replied, "NO!"

Susan looked at her sister and replied, "Whats wrong?"

Susan then replied, "With that card, he can fusion summon a machine fusion monster and it gains ATK equal to its Original ATK!"

Shroud laughed and replied, "The monsters I'm fusing are three Cyber Dragons to create the most powerful machine I have, My Cyber End Dragon!"

as the 3 cyber dragons appeared and merged, the mighty 3-headed machine of light appeared (4,000/2,800 - 8,000/2,800).

Johnny groaned and replied, "Every time I think I'm doing good, this happens! I Could'nt win once in this duel!"

Shroud then replied, "As soon as I end this duel, I want to talk to you about something, okay?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

Shroud then replied, "Okay then! Cyber End Dragon, take out his dark blade now!"

The machine fired a large blast of energy that struck the dark warrior, blowing him to pieces.

(Shroud: 100LP / Johnny: 0LP)

He walked to Johnny and then Johnny replied, "What did you want, Shroud?"

Shroud then replied, "I know someone that could help you get a more powerful deck, son."

Johnny then replied, "Who?"

Shroud resumed, "The Shadow King."

Johnny gulped and replied, "The some person that took over this land?"

Shroud smiled and replied, "The one and only, young man. He has about every rare card in the game."

Suddenly, Johnnys eyes went from blue to black and Johnny resumed, "Can he help me become more powerful then before, Mr. Shroud?"

Shroud nodded and replied, "He sure can, my young friend."

Dukey then replied, "Don't go with him!"

Susan then replied, "The king is evil! Don't Trust him or Shroud!"

Freed then replied, "Your family is right, Johnny!"

Johnny turned to them and he replied, "I don't care anymore! He and the Shadow King will help me become a more powerful duelist that I ever was."

He took his deck from his duel disk and he tossed at his familys feet.

Stanley then replied, "Why did you do that for, son?"

Johnny then replied, "Because I don't need that pathetic deck anymore! Never again I want to see those losers in action, including my star power cards and my two new partner cards!"

Sissy looked at Shroud and replied, "Did you do anything to make him like this, Shroud?"

Shroud then replied, "Nope, he's doing this because he wants to, Miss Blakely."

He turned to Shroud and replied, "Lets get out of here and see the king!"

Shroud smiled and replied, "With pleasure, my young friend."

He took somesort of black crystal and he smashed it into the ground and the whole arena was covered in black smoke.

Dukey then replied, "I can't see!"

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and to everyones shock, Shroud and Johnny were gone.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Johnny..NO!"

Freed sighed sadly and replied, "This is indeed a dark day for all of us. I'll tell you all tomarrow were the next barrier is located."

-----------  
Cards made by me & Others

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon

Machine/Fusion/Effect /Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

"Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters

This card cannot be used as a Fusion Material Monster. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Fusion Deck except by sending the above cards on either side of the field to the graveyard (You do not use "Polymerization"). The original ATK of this card becomes the number of monsters you sent to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card x 1000.

This card is a Japanese card that has not been released in the United States yet.

-----------------------------------

Johnny lost and joined the Shadow King now? Not good at all. Will they get him back? That question won't be answered for quite a while now. In the next Chapter, The rest of the gang finds out where the next castle is and they must get help from a famillar duelist from the anime to find out how to get there? Who is this duelist? Once again, I'm keeping the next chapters name a secret for now and you'll have to wait to find out what it is.


	22. The Vehicrider

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 21: The Vehicrider

-------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 6:45pm

Scott was with Isono and Bling Bling Boy in his in main chamber.

Scott then replied, "We finally took down one of those brats in duel.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "So Shrouds old duelist he helped was Zane Truesdale himself."

Scott nodded and replied, "That is right, Eugene."

Bling Bling then replied, "I thought Zane Used Cyberdark monsters in his deck."

Scott then replied, "Shroud has those monsters in a deck, but he's waiting for a important duel to use his Cyberdark deck in."

Bling Bling then replied, "Good to here."

Suddenly, Johnny and Shroud appeared in the room.

Bling Bling then replied, "What is HE doing here?"

Shroud then replied, "He wanted to work with us so he can get a much more powerful deck."

Johnny then replied, "He's about right."

Scott then replied, "Johnny Test, its a honor to finally meet you and I also welcome you to my shadow army."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Its a honor to serve you, Scott."

Bling Bling then replied, "Do you think he can be trusted, sir?"

Johnny looked at him and replied, "I Only look foward to serving the king, Bling Bling."

Bling Bling sighed and replied, "Okay, I'll trust you."

Johnny looked at Scott and replied, "I'm sorry to tell you this. I did'nt bring my old partner and star power cards, sir."

Scott then replied, "Thats okay, son. We really don't need them at all."

Johnny then replied, "Do you have cards that'll make me a more powerful duelist?"

Scott then replied, "Of couse, my young friend. Do you know what kind of deck do you want to use?"

Johnny then replied, "I have no clue."

Scott sighed and replied, "Its no problem. We'll help you make a powerful deck."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks for everything, sir."

Scott smiled and replied, "Its no problem at all, my young friend."

----------------------------------------  
Freeds Warrior Camp (Dining Hall / 7:00pm

The gang was discussing about what happened earlier.

Susan sighed and replied, "I Can't believe he joined the Kings army."

Dukey looked at Johnnys deck and he sighed and replied, "I can't believe he threw out the deck that took won him the Porkbelly summer tournement and the cards that Pegasus and Kozaky had made for him."

Mary then replied, "Shroud did'nt force or make him join his army. It was his choice to join."

Sissy then replied, "Great. We'll have to work on destroying the barriers and finding Johnny."

Dukey looked at her and replied, "We'll do it. Don't know how, we'll make sure that we get Johnny back somehow."

Suddenly, Command Knight came into the hall and she replied, "Freed has found out where the next barrier is".

Mary resumed, "We're not in the mood to find a castle right now."

Susan looked at her twin sis and replied, "No matter what happens, we got to do this. Where is the castle located?"

The knight resumed, "The barrier is in a castle in Moonlight Valley, about 30 miles east of here."

Mary sighed and replied, "30 miles? That'll take us forever to get there."

The knight then replied, "About 2 miles from here, there's a train station that does trips to the Valleys Train Station in the city of Rootenburg every day at 12:00 in the afternoon."

Susan then replied, "Do we have to pay to get aboard?"

The knight then replied, "If one of you can defeat the trains conductor in a duel, you guys can ride for free."

Dukey then replied, "I'll duel this conductor, if thats okay with the rest of you."

Sissy then replied, "Thats fine with me."

The girls nodded to Dukey as well.

---------------------------  
Shadowland Castle Prison / 7:15pm

As usual, Dokurorider and Junk Warrior were still in their cells. The biker was sleeping and the Junk Warrior was wide awake. The Archfiend General was sitting at his deck.

Suddenly, Johnny came into the prison.

Dokurorider then replied, "Yay, We finally caught you and imprisoned you!"

Johnny then replied, "Not really. Shroud brought me here and I decided to join the Shadow King!"

The biker sighed and replied, "In that case then, welcome to our army."

Junk Warrior then replied, "With you in the army, we'll take down Freed and your family."

Johnny then replied, "With the way their decks are, there won't be any problem taking him down."

Johnny walked to the General and he replied, "I'll watch these guys if you want to take a break."

The general nodded and he got up and he looked at The warrior and replied, "If you do anything bad, I'll release some Bubonic Vermin into your cell, understand?"

Junk Warrior gulped and replied, "Yes..sir."

He nodded as he left the prison and Johnny sat down on the desk.

The warrior then replied, "Are you really going to tell on me if I do anything wrong?"

Johnny then replied, "Sure are. Archfiend General is a tough Duel Spirit and Its a good idea not to get him mad."

The warrior sighed and replied, "You're probably right."

Dokurorider woke up and he saw Johnny and he replied, "What are YOU doing here?"

Johnny then replied, "I decided to join the Shadow King so I can become a much more powerful duelist."

The biker then replied, "Okay, I don't believe that story one bit."

Johnny then replied, "Its true."

The biker then replied, "Do you still have that pathetic warrior deck you beat me with in our duel?"

Johnny then replied, "No Way! I get rid of that loser deck before I was brought to the castle."\

The biker then replied, "You must be serious of joining the Kings army."

Johnny then replied, "So true, Dokurorider."

--------  
The Next Day / 7:15am

Freeds Warrior Camp

The gang were having breakfast while waiting for the conductor to come and duel. Dukey was staring at Johnnys warrior deck he left behind.

Dukey sighed and replied, "I Miss my buddy."

Mary then replied, "We all do, but We'll have to move on with the castles and when we find him, we'll get him back for sure."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a train conductors outfit came in and he was wearing somesort of white and black mask.

the man then replied, "Who's the one thats wants to duel me in order to get to Rootenburg City for free?"

Dukey then replied, "Me, sir."

The man then replied, "A dog? Now I've seen everything."

Suddenly, the man took off his mask and hat and threw them on the ground, revealing a head of blue hair and glasses.

Susan smiled and replied, "Its Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus then replied, "I Must be popular."

Mary then replied, "You're the master of the Vehicroids and you also used your brothers deck in the Pro Leagues after you graduated from Duel Academy about 2 years ago with Jaden Yuki."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Its good to be known. I'm using my Vehicroid deck because Zane took his deck back after he got out of the hospital ."

Dukey then replied, "I've heard of that problem. Scary stuff."

Syrus nodded and replied, "Sure was. He's fine and dandy now and I'm still looking for him. Once I get to his world, I was asked by General Freed himself if I would run this railway and I accepted his offer."

Susan then replied, "Its good to here that he's fine."

Dukey then replied, "Ready to duel, Syrus."

Syrus nodded and replied, "Sure am. Lets head outside to a duel arena and we'll duel."

Dukey looked at Sissy and replied, "Will you hold onto his deck?"

Sissy took it and placed in her front pants pocket and then they all went outside.

-----------  
Warrior Camp Duel arena / 7:30am

The gang were ouside on the stands and Dukey and Syrus were standing across from each other, awaiting to duel. They both activated their disks.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Ready to duel?"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I was born ready!"

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

--------  
Shadowland Castle / 7:45am

Scott was with Isono and Johnny were enjoying cups of coffee.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared and replied, "Dukey is dueling again, sir."

Scott then replied, "Who's he dueling?"

The fiend then replied, "He's dueling a train conductor and its Syrus Truesdale."

Johnny then replied, "Dukeys toy army does'nt stand a chance against his Vehicroid deck."

Scott then replied, "We'll have to wait and see how those two duel."

-------------------  
Warrior Camp Duel Arena / 8:00am

(Syrus: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dukey smiled and replied, "Would you like to start us off?"

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I think I will. I set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic magician appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The mage fired a blast of light energy and a bike with 1 eye and two fists appeared on the card (800/1,000) and the energy struck it, blowing it to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "That was a Cycroid I destroyed. My turn is now over."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card Terraforming! This lets me find a field spell from my deck and I add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed into his disk.

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card known as Vehicroid City!"

He slid the card into the slot and it shut and a small city appeared with a small buildings and the people watching were watching from a bus stop.

Susan then replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

Mary then replied, "These holograms are getting better and better."

Syrus resumed, "With this field spell card, all of my Vehicroids gain 400 ATK but only during my battle phase."

Susan then replied, "Thats quite a power boost."

Syrus resumed, "I Now summon Tankroid!"

As he sat the card down, a tank with two eyes appeared (1,500/1,900).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The tank began to glow (1,500/1,900 - 1,900/1,900) fired a shell and it struck the magician, blowing it to shards.

(Syrus: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,700LP)

Syrus laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I also set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Shuttleroid!"

As he sat the card down, a smal space shuttle with eyes appeared (1,000/1,200).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Tankroid, attack!"

The tank fired a shell and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was blown to pieces when struck by the shell.

A 2nd Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Syrus resumed, "Not even with my field spell my Shuttleroid won't be able to destroy it. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Card Trooper!"

As he sat the card down, the small robot appeared (400/400).

Dukey resumed, "I'll discard the top 3 cards from my deck so I can increase its ATK up to 1,900!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which Were Chthonian Alliance, a 3rd rat and a Negate Attack) and slid the cards into his graveyard and the robot began to glow (400/400 - 1,900/400).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The robot fired two plasma blasts that struck the tank and it exploded into pieces of molten metal.

(Syrus: 7,600LP / Dukey: 7,700LP)

Syrus resumed, "When my Tankroid is destroyed in battle, I get to draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Dukey resumed, "Okay then. Rat, attack his shuttle!"

The rat charged and get close to the machine...until it vanished.

Dukey looked puzzled and replied, "What the?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "When Shuttleroid is targeted in battle, I can remove it from play until my next standby phase."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay then. I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

As Syrus drew a card from his deck, Shuttleroid appeared (1,00/1,200) and then Dukey began to glow.

Syrus resumed, "Also, When Shuttleroid returns to the field with its ability, You lose 1,000 lifepoints."

(Syrus: 7,600LP / Dukey: 6,600LP)

Dukey groaned and replied, "Ouchie."

Syrus resumed, "I'll switch my Shuttleroid to defense mode and I summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, a battleship with many cannons and two eyes appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Battleshiproid, attack his Card Trooper!"

The machine began to power up..

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender! Now your machine has to attack my Rat!"

The machine and it a barrage of shells that struck the rat and it was blown to pieces.

(Syrus: 7,600LP / Dukey: 5,600LP)

A Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

Syrus resumed, "Its one of Bonapartes old monsters! Neato! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and 2 more soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Dukey resumed, "I activate my facedown, Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

Dukey began to glow.

(Syrus: 7,600LP / Dukey: 7,400LP)

Dukey resumed, "I Play Crowning of the Emperor!"

1 of the soldiors vanished and the Mighty Emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "I Now switch my two soldiors to defense mode and I'll let my monarch attack your battleship!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the machine and it exploded into shards.

(Syrus: 7,100LP / Dukey: 7,400LP)

Dukey resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Shield Crush!"

The Shuttleroid began to glow and then in burst into shards.

Dukey resumed, "Now thats taken cared of! I Summon my 2nd Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the mage appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "Emperor, attack!"

The emperor charged in and a small helicopter with eyes appeared (1,000/1,000) and the emperor slashed it and it was still there.

Syrus resumed, "My Gyroid has to be attacked twice to defeat it and I activate my facedown card, Supercharge! Now I can draw 2 cards since you attacked my Gyroid!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spellcasters wand began to glow and it fired a blast ot magicial energy that struck the copter, blowing it to scrap.

Syrus quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Return Ticket!"

Suddely, a 2nd Gyroid appeared and knelt (1,000/1,000).

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay then. Thats my turn."

Syrus resumed, "I Summon my Steamroid!"

As he sat the card down, the steam engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "I play double summon for my Truckroid!"

As he sat the card down, a big rig truck appeared (1,000/2,000).

Syrus resumed, "I switch my Gyroid to attack mode! Lets do it. Steamroid, attack!"

The engine charged in and it began to glow (1,800/1,800 - 2,700/1,800) and it rammed right into the emperor, blowing him to shards.

Syrus resumed, "Truckroid, attack!"

The machine charged in and slammed into 1 of the soldiors and it was flung into the air and the trucks top opened up and it landied right into the truck and then it closed up (1,000/2,000 - 1,800/2,000).

Syrus resumed, "Gyroid, attack!"

The machine went in and punched the soldior, shattering it on impact.

(Syrus: 7,100LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Syrus laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the city was wiped out and the Truckroid began to shake (1,800/2,000 - 1,000/2,000).

Dukey resumed, "I summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, a small toy train appeared (1,700/500).'

Dukey resumed, "I now play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his 3 rats and two soldiors and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Toy Train, attack!"

The machine charged in and slammed into the truck and it sparked and then it blew up, sending flames and debris into the air.

Dukey then replied, "Must of hit the fuel tank. magician, attack!"

The spellcaster began to glow and it fired a blast of energy that struck the train and it exploded into burning scrap and debris.

(Syrus: 6,100LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Syrus resumed, "I play Double Spell!"

He discarded a Machine Coversion Factory to his graveyard.

Syrus resumed, "I'm copying your Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Battleshiproid, Steamroid, Tankroid, Gyroid and Cycroid and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Syrus resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Toy Train, attack!"

The train charged in and a submarine with eyes appeared (800/1,800) and the Toy stopped right infront of it.

(Syrus: 6,100LP / Dukey: 6,900LP)

Syrus smiled and replied, "Meet my Submarineroid and its DEF is higher then your monsters ATK."

Dukey resumed, "Okay then. I activate Fissure!"

The coptor began to spark and it shattered to pieces.

Dukey then replied, "Darn! I Would of done alot of damage If I attacked your Gyroid Twice! Oh well. Make your move now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I switch my Sub to attack mode and I'll let attack directly!"

The machine fired a torpedo that struck Dukey.

(Syrus: 6,100LP / Dukey: 6,100LP)

Syrus resumed, "I now equip it with Mist Body and I use its ability to switch it to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, the sub was now covered with a misty layer.

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Syrus resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and Submarineroid, direct attack!"

The small sub fired another torpedo and it struck Dukey.

(Syrus: 6,100LP / Dukey: 5,300LP)

Syrus resumed, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my 3rd magician!"

As he sat the card down, the 3rd toy wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I now activate mystical Space typhoon!"

The storm began and the layer vanished from the machine.

Dukey resumed, "I tribute my magician for my 2nd Toy Emperor!"

As he sat the card down, the toy monarch appeared holding its sword (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Emperor charged in and slashed the sub and it burst into shards.

Dukey took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he added the card to his hand and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Train, attack!"

The toy charged in and a small aircraft carrier with two eyes and fists appeared (1,000/1,000) and the train rammed into it and it shattered to pieces.

Syrus resumed, "That was my Carrieroid you just trashed."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Okay then. Magician, Direct attack!"

The magician fired a blast of energy and it struck Syrus in the chest.

(Syrus: 4,500LP / Dukey: 5,300LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and That'll end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Syrus resumed "I activate my facedown card Roid Suppily! By discarding any number of cards from my to the graveyard, I Can add the same number of roid monsters from my graveyard to my hand and I'm sending 2 to the graveyard!"

He took a Decoyroid and a 2nd Cycroid and slid the cards into his graveyard and then he got out his Carrieroid and his Submaineroid from his graveyard and added the cards to his hand.

Syrus resumed, "I play Polymerizaton to fuse my 3 water machines together!"

Carrieroid, Battleshiproid and Submarineroid appeared and merged and the ending result was a gigantic battleship with huge cannons all over the ship (2,800/2,500).

Syrus smiled and replied, "Meet my Super Vehicroid - Sea Fortress!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh wow."

Syrus resumed, "I now Play Chop Shop!"

He took his Decoyroid out of his graveyard and placed it in his RFP slot and drew 3 new cards.

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Emperor now!"

The machine charged up and fired a blast of shells of missles and the emperor was blown away.

(Syrus: 4,500LP / Dukey: 4,800LP)

Syrus resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Switch my train and my magician to defense mode and that'll do it."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Steamroid!"

As he sat the card down, the engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "I activate Stop Defense!"

The plastic spellcaster stood up.

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Sea Fortress, attack!"

The fortress fired a blast of shells and the small wizard was oblitarated when struck by the machines ATK.

(Syrus: 4,500LP / Dukey: 3,600LP)

Syrus resumed, "Steamroid, attack!"

The machine charged in and rammed right into the train, blowing it to shards.

Syrus resumed, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate toy Revival!"

The emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "I Now play Symbol Of Heritage since I have 3 Toy Magcians in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, 1 of the plastic wizards appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I tribute my wizard for my Toy Dragon!"

As the wizard vanished, the mighty Toy Dragon appeared with a roar (2,300/2,000 - 2,700/2,000).

Dukey resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, 1 of the plastic wizards reappeared (1,600/1,500) and the dragon began to glow (2,700/2,000 - 3,100/2,000).

Dukey resumed, "This will be fun! Wizard, attack!"

The machine fired a blast of energy and it struck the train and it exploded into burning scrap metal.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Dragon, Destroy his fortress!"

The dragon fired a blast of colored stars and each one struck the fortress all over its hull and it sparked and then small explosions happened all over its hull and then it finally collasped into a large pile of scrap metal that vanished.

Dukey resumed, "Emperor, attack him directly!"

The emperor charged in and slashed Syrus.

(Syrus: 3,900LP / Dukey: 3,600LP)

Dukey then replied, "You should of lost more then that!"

Syrus smiled and replied, "I discarded a monster called Kiteroid and when I discard it, I take no damage from 1 direct attack."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is now over."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 2 cards and he took two of them (Which were Stealthroid and a Expressroid) and he discarded the cards to his graveyard.

Syrus resumed, "I Now summon my Drillroid!"

As he sa tthe card down, the machine with a large drill appeared (1,600/1,600).

Syrus resumed, "I now activate the spell card known as Recycling Plant and I fusing my Drillroid, Stealthroid, Truckroid and my Expressroid!"

The 4 machines merged into a gigantic Robot (3,600/3,000).

Syrus resumed, "Meet the best monster I got, Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh nuts."

Syrus resumed, "I activate Coins Of Heaven!"

Syrus drew 6 cards an Dukey drew 6 of his own.

Syrus resumed, "I Play Mind Control!"

The plastic wizard went to his side of the field and a hatch in the front of the robot opened and the toy flew into it and it closed.

Syrus resumed, "I Equip my machine with a spell card known as Wire Shield!"

A shield made of wires and other small gadgets appeared and the Large Robot grabbed it.

Syrus resumed, "I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate this card, But as long as this card remains equipped to any monster I choose like my Stealth Union, Its ATK cannot change in any way!"

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh man. I Heard when that thing attacks, its ATK is cut in half during battle, but with that card.."

Syrus laughed and replied, "Its ATk does not cut in half! With that settled, Stealth Union, attack his Emperor and Dragon!"

The machines eye began to glow and it fired a blast of green energy that Vaporized the Emperor and then the energy blew the dragon to pieces.

(Syrus: 2,900LP / Dukey: 1,000LP)

Syrus resumed, "This duel is about to end! Even if you put a monster in defense mode, My machine has a trampling ability! My turn is now over."

Susan sighed and replied, "Dukey is in a lot of trouble Unless he gets a miracle!"

Mary then replied, "Lets hope for the best!"

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I first play Soul Release on your Kiteroid, Steamroid, Stealthroid, Truckroid and your Drillroid!"

Syrus took the 5 monsters out of his graveyard and slid them into his RFP slot

Dukey smiled and replied, "I know the 2nd effect of your Kiteroid, so I needed to be removed from play. I now Summon my 2nd Partner given to me by General Freed: Parakarry the Mail Koopa!"

As he sat the card down, a turtle with wings and a yellow shell appeared and it was wearing goggles (1,800/1,000).

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn now."

Mary then replied, "WHAT? He ended his turn and he has no facedown cards and only his partner is on the field."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Stealth Union, attack!"

The machines began to glow green and then the green glow vanished from its eyes.

Syrus looked puzzled and replied, "Why can't he attack your monster?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "My friend Parakarry can't be attacked by any Earth monster!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Thats quite a useful ability."

Susan sighed and replied, "Thats why he left it like that."

Mary then replied, "I knew he was up to something."

Syrus sighed and replied, "You lucked out. Make your move."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Riyoku!"

The turtle began to glow (1,800/1,000 - 3,600/1,000) and then the machine began to glow (3,600/3,000 - 1,800/3,000).

Dukey resumed, "I Summon my Toy Tank!"

As he sat the card down, the small tank appeared (1,300/1,100).

Dukey resumed, "Here We go! Parakarry, attack the huge eyesore with your Crush shell attack!"

The turtle went into its shell and it launched its shell and it struck the machine in the chest and then the huge machine fell over and collapsed on its back and it exploded into fiery debris when it struck the ground.

Dukey then replied, "This ends now! Toy Tank, direct attack!"

The machine fired a shell that struck Syrus in the chest.

(Syrus: 0LP / Dukey: 1,000LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thats game, Syrus."

Syrus smiled and replied, "It sure is. Since I lost, a deal is a deal. You all get to the ride the train for free! it leaves at 1:30 today because of our duel."

Dukey then replied, "Fine by me. We'll be ready to go."

Syrus nodded and he left the arena and ran towards the train station.

Freed walked to Dukey and replied, "Well played duel, Dukey."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thank you very much, general."

Susan then replied, "Great duel, Dukey!"

Dukey looked at her and replied, "Thanks, Susan."

-  
Shadowland Castle / 10:55am

Scott, Isono and Johnny were in the room, observing the last of Dukeys duel.

Scott smiled and replied, "He's a pretty decent duelist."

Johnny then replied, "He used those toys like a pro and he managed to defeat Syrus."

Scott looked at him and replied, "Patience. You'll get your chance at crushing his toy army."

Johnny then replied, "I know I'll face him in a duel someday."

--------------------  
Cards made by me and others

Tankroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

When this card on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Return Ticket / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a Machine-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck of the same name as the destroyed monster.

Roid Supply / Normal Trap Card

Discard any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard, then select a number of "Roid" monsters from your Graveyard equal to the number of cards you discarded and add them to your hand.

Note: These 3 cards were used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga.

Kiteroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 200/DEF: 400/1 Star

Discard this card from your hand to reduce the Battle Damage you take from a direct attack to 0. Once per Duel, while this card is in your Graveyard you can reduce the Battle Damage you take from a direct attack to 0.

Note: This card was used by Syrus In the Yugioh GX episode "What Lies Beneath (Part 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Recycling Plant / Normal Spell Card

Remove from play from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. At least 1 Fusion Material Monster must be removed from your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)

Note: This card was used by Nezbitt in the Yugioh Episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Shuttleroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this card is declared as an attack target, you can remove this card from play. When it is removed from play by this effect, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Note: This card is a japanese card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Chop Shop / Normal Spell Card

Remove one Machine-type"Roid" monster in your graveyard from play. Draw three cards from your deck.

Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Vehicroid City / Field Spell Card

Image: A couple of Patroids driving through a small city.

Increase the ATK of all monsters with "Roid" in its name by 400 points during your battle phase.

Battleshiproid

Machine/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/ 4 Stars

"A Powerful vehicroid. this machine Is mostly used in naval battles."

Toy Train

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/500/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle while in attack mode, draw 1 card from your deck.

Super Vehicroid - Sea Fortress

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/10 Stars

Battleshiproid + Submarineroid + Carrieroid

This card can only be fusion summoned with the fusion material monsters shown above. Once Per turn, you can tribute 1 other "Roid" monster on your side of the field to increase this cards ATK by 800 points until the end phase of your turn. This card is uneffected by the effects of your spell and trap cards.

Wire Shield / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Mighty Guard holding a Shield made of wires.

Pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate this card. As long as this card is equipped to a monster you control, Its ATK cannot be changed by cards effect until this card is removed from the field.

Parakarry the Mail Koopa (Special Card)

Reptile/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be targeted in battle by Earth-Atribute monsters. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

--------------------------------

Dukey beat Syrus and won the duel and the free tickets. In the Next chapter, the gang board the train and when they're about halfway to the next station, the train stops and they find its a certain duel spirit who stopped and he challenges Sissy to a duel. What kind of deck does this duel spirit use? Find out in "Showdown on the Shadow Express", coming soon.


	23. Showdown on the Shadow Express

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 22: Showdown on the Shadow Express

----------------------------  
Freeds Warrior Camp (Card Vault) / 12:30pm

The gang was in the room, looking at their decks in private.

Dukey then replied, "My deck is ready to go."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Mine is ready."

Mary then replied, "Mine is good as well."

Susan then replied, "My machine and Harpie deck is ready to go."

Suddenly, Freed came in with a small black box and he walked to the kids and replied, "Is everyones deck ready to duel?"

The gang nodded.

Freed looked at Susan and replied, "One of my warriors gave me these 4 cards and I wonder if you're intrested in them."

He handed Susan the box and she opened the box and took out the 4 cards inside and 3 of them were the same and she smiled and replied, "These are cute."

And then she found another odd machine and it was a odd monster with 0 ATK & DEF and it had a semi-useful effect and she took her machine deck and then she shuffled the cards into his deck and then she slid her machine into her disk.

Freed then replied, "Syrus called me and he says you can all head to the station now."

Dukey then replied, "Thank you. By the way, have you heard of anything about Johnny?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Afraid not, Dukey. He hase'nt been seen since he left with Shroud."

Sissy then replied, "Oh well. If you see him, let us know right away."

Freed nodded and replied, "Will do, my young friend. Time for you all to head out."

Dukey then replied, "Lets go and ruin Johnsons day!"

The gang got up and walked towards the exit of the vault.

-------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 12:30pm

Scott was talking with Johnny and Shroud in his private meeting room.

Scott looked at Johnny and replied, "Is your deck all ready to go?"

Johnny then replied, "With those cards you just gave me for my deck, I'll be unstoppable."

Scott nodded and replied, "Good to hear."

Shroud then replied, "I heard those kids are boarding the express train in order to get to Rootenburg in order to take Johnson out."

Scott then replied, "I've heard that already from Witty Phantom."

Shroud then replied, "Why don't you looked worried then?"

Scott then replied, "I gave a member of my army a ticket to board that train and told him to make sure that train doesn't make it to Rootenburg."

Johnny then replied, "Which duel spirit do you mean, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Just a duelist with a wild deck."

------------------------  
Shadowland Train Station / 12:45pm

The gang were waiting outside the large train station, awaiting to here about when their train will be boarding.

Susan then replied, "I Wonder when It'll be ready to go."

Mary then replied, "Syrus did say at 1:30 the train will be ready to go."

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THE SHADOW EXPRESS IS NOW BOARDING FOR ROOTENBURG! THIS IS THE FIRST TRAIN TO GET TO THE CITY AND THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE UNTIL 7:30 TONIGHT, SO QUICKLY BOARD AND WE'LL ARRIVE IN ROOTENBURG AT ABOUT 4:30 TODAY, SO BOARD ON! ALSO, WILL MARY, SUSAN, DUKEY AND SISSY CAME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATLY. THIS IS ALL, THANK YOU.", Syrus's voice was heard on the loudspeaker.

Dukey then replied, "Lets go to his office, gang."

They all nodded and they headed into the station.

----------------------------  
Shadowland Train Station (Syrus's Office) / 12:50pm

The gang was in Syrus, talking to him.

Susan then replied, "Why'd you want us to come in for, Sy?"

Syrus resumed, "To tell you this. On this train, there's a passenger car that is reserved for royality and high-ranked duelists."

Susan then replied, "What does that have to do with us?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "To say congratulations for defeating me in a duel, I'm letting all of you use this car for free. No extra charges."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Sy."

Syrus then replied, "Its the least I can do for everything you've done for the general. Lets head out."

------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Express Royality Car / 1:00pm

The gang got aboard and gasped at what they saw. the Car was beautiful to say at least. It had a chandelier, many works of art, a small kitchen, small bathroom and a game room with just about every system they're could be as well as a large screen TV that had a DVD player with just over 100 DVD's to choose from.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Johnny would of loved this room if he was still with us."

Mary then replied, "This is heaven!"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Well, enjoy. If you need anything, let me or my staff know and we'll help you as much as we can."

The gang nodded to him as he left the car and locked it behind him.

Sissy then replied, "I Want to play the Nintendo Wii I always wanted to play the WII sports game."

Dukey then replied, "I'll challenge you to a game!"

Sissy then replied, "Sure, Dukes!"

They quickly ran into the game room.

Mary looked at Susan and replied, "Lets get a snack."

Susan nodded and they headed towards the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Train Station Ticket Office / 1:10pm

The ticket office was full of villagers awaiting to buy tickets. There were two duel spirits in there. One was a cowboy and the other was man in a fancy suit and he was flipping a coin. The spirits were Gambler Of Legend and Sand Gambler.

Sand Gambler then replied, "Why are we getting tickets again?"

The other gambler then replied, "Because Scott wanted us to make sure that those kids reach Rootenburg at all."

Sand Gambler then replied, "He asked for you only, why bring me?"

The other one then replied, "Because, If they managed to defeat me, you'll be in charge in defeating those punks in a duel, Sandy!"

Sandy sighed and replied, "About time you say my nickname, Gabe!"

Gabe growled and replied, "I've always hated that name, but since we're partners, I'll give you a break and let you call me that."

Sandy only sighed as he walked to the ticket counter were a beautiful young women was there selling tickets and she smiled and replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

Sandy nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. I'll take two tickets for the Shadow Express to Rootenburg, please."

The women then replied, "You're lucky. We have only 2 left. That'll be 35 gold coins please."

Sandy sighed as he took out a bag that said 50 COINS on it and he smiled and replied, "Keep anything leftover."

The women nodded and replied, "Thank you very much."

She took two tickets from her desk and she gave them the tickets and they both headed out and Gabe replied, "Where are our seats at?"

Sandy looked at the tickets and replied, "1st Class car."

Gabe then replied, "Now, thats some good seats."

Sandy nodded as the two gamblers left the station.

-----------------------  
Express Royality Car (Game Room) / 2:00pm

The train was on its way towards the city. Dukey had finished playing 3 games of Wii Sports bowling with Sissy...and Dukey had lost all 3 games.

Dukey growled and replied, "You won again? Darn it!"

Sissy then replied, "I do have the skills to win against you."

Dukey then replied, "Okay, Lets play."

Sissy then replied, "Go on."

The duelists started the game up once again.

---------------  
Shadow Express (First Class Car) / 2:15pm

Sandy and Gabe were in their seats, enjoying the ride. They were many other people

Sandy then replied, "When are we stopping so you can duel one of those kids?"

Gabe then replied, "The car will stop in about 5 minutes and I'll duel him/her on the roof.

---------------------------  
Shadowland Express (Royality Car Game room) / 2:30pm

Dukey and Sissy were playing the game and Sissy swung the remote and the ball hit 3 of the final 4 pins she had up.

Sissy then replied, "You need 18 points to win to beat me."

It was true. Sissy was leading Dukey 218 to 200 and it was the final frame.

Dukey took the remote and he flung it, striking down 4 of the 10 pins.

Sissy then replied, "I'm going to win."

He swung the ball again and he struck down the rest of the pins.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Nice throw."

Dukey swung the remote and his ball again and he got all of them down and Dukey won the game by 13 points: 231 to 218.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Good game, Dukes."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thank you for such a great game, Sissy."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Likewise, my friend."

Suddenly, the whole train stopped.

Sissy then replied, "What the heck?"

Dukey then replied, "The train Stopped.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! THIS TRAIN HAS SUDDENLY STOPPED AND WE'RE STILLL QUITE A BIT AWAY FROM THE STATION. AS SOON AS WE FIND THE PROBLEM, WE'LL START THE TRAIN UP AGAIN. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COOPERATION TODAY.", Syrus's voice was heard.

Suddenly, a portal opened up infront of Sissy and Dukey and she replied, "Its another one of those shadow portals."

Dukey then replied, "Go through it and see where it goes and I'll get the girls to and then we'll enter the teleporter."

Dukey ran out and Sissy ran to the Wii where she had her disk on the couch and she slid it on her arm and she smiled and replied, "Time to see where this bad boy goes."

She entered the portal quickly.

-  
Roof of the Shadowland Express / 2: 35pm

The portal appeared and Sissy fell out of it and landied face first on the roof and she groaned and replied, "Ouchie."

She slowly got up and saw Sand Gambler and Gambler of Legend starting at her from across the roof.

She then replied, "Gambler of Legend and Sand Gambler?"

The two gamblers nodded and Gabe replied, "Yes indeed, but please call me Gabe, its shorter. The reason this train has stopped is because I ordered it to myself."

Sissy growled and replied, "You sneaky...."

Gabe then replied, "The only we that this train will start up again is that you must defeat myself in a duel."

Suddenly, a duel disk with a deck in it appeared on his arm.

Sissy then replied, "Fine by me."

They both activated their disks.

Gabe then replied, "Ready to be stomped on, little girl?"

Sissy smiled and replied, "You're the one that'll be stomped on after this duel."

"Game On!", both duelists shouted.

(Gambler Of Legend: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Gabe smiled and replied, "Start us off if you want to, little lady."

Sissy then replied, I insist you start us off."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I think I Will. I Set a monster facedown and I also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy fired a beam from her glasses and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the glasses blew the 3-eyed fiend to pixels.

The gambler took his deck out and he found a card he wanted and then he reshuffled and placed it back into his disk.

Sissy resumed, "Okay. My turn is now over."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Twin-Gun Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, a young cowboy holding a couple of revolvers appeared (1,500/1,000).

Sissy then replied, "A Cowboy?"

Gabe nodded and replied, "and I also Have a couple of more cards that have to do with cowboys, the Wild West and a few other warriors to fill up the empty spots of this deck."

Suddenly, Dukey and the girls fell out of the portal...onto their behinds.

Susan then replied, "Ouch, that smarts."

Mary then replied, "Sissy, who are you dueling?"

Sissy then replied, "This guy. He and that Sand Gambler are responsible for making this damn train stop!"

Mary then replied, "Why the heck would he do that for?"

The gambler laughed and replied, "Because, The Shadow King did'nt want any of you duelists to reach Johnson and shut the down the barrier. There's a bounty of 5 million gold coins if the alive capture of all of you kids and Dukey."

Mary then replied, "Sorry to say this, but the both of your are not taking us to your boss, so there!"

Sand Gambler then replied, "We'll see, my young friends."

Dukey then replied, "Sissy, take him out!"

Sissy nodded and she looked towards Gabe's monster and she giggled and replied, "Your cowdud does'nt have the strength to destroy my monsters!"

The gambler nodded and replied, "Thanks for telling me. I Activate Graceful Dice!"

Suddenly, a small creature holding a large dice appeared.

The gambler then replied, "Lets see if as lucky as I think I am."

The fairy tossed the die towards the ground and it kept rolling.

Sissy gulped and replied, "Anything less then 4.."

The die stopped on the side with 5 dots and then the cowboy began to glow (1,500/1,000 - 1,900/1,400).

Sissy groaned and replied, "Darn it!"

Gabe resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The gunslinger fired two bullets that struck the fairy in the chest and then she gasped and shattered into shards.

Suddenly, he fired another bullet and it struck Sissys foot.

Sissy then replied, "Why'd he do that for?"

Gabe smiled and replied, "His ability. When he takes a monster out, you lose lifepoints equal to his current ATK!"

(Gambler Of Legend: 8,000LP / Sissy: 6,400LP)

The gambler laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Pierece Musketeer!"

As he sat the card down, a female wearing a Victorian-Style dress appeared holding a long rifle (1,700/1,000).

Gabe resumed, "My new friend here is a warrior with a Fairy Meteor crush-like effect. Lets do it. Musketeer, attack!"

The gunslinger fired a couple of shots and a Radiant Jeral appeared (1,000/2,000) and the bullet simply bounced off its body.

(Gambler of Legend: 7,700LP / Sissy: 6.400LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "My Radiant Jerals DEF is much higher then your monsters ATK!"

Gabe sighed and replied, "So it is. I now activate the spell card Mirage!"

Suddenly, the air around the Gambler became hazy and a little bit blurry.

Gabe smiled and replied, "With this spell card, I cannot be attack directly and your spell and trap cards cannot touch me until I have my 3rd Standby phase. Its your move now, young lady."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful lion-like fairy appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400).

Gabe gulped and replied, "Oh..my."

Sissy smiled and replied, "This will be ever so fun! Ohka, wipe out his Twin-Gun Fighter!"

The fairy opened its mouth and the fairy fired a blast of red energy that struck the fighter, blowing him to shards.

(Gambler of Legend: 6,800LP / Sissy: 6.400LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that! Normally, Ohka would be destroyed if sent to the graveyard with its effect, I'll play Mystic Wok before my fairy says goodbye."

The fairy vanished into grains of light.

(Gambler of Legend: 6,800LP / Sissy: 8,800LP)

Sissy resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Gabe resumed, "Lets do it. Goblins, attack her fairy!"

The goblins charged and slammed the weapons onto the fairy, smashing it to pieces.

Gabe resumed, "Musketeer, direct attack!"

The cowboy aimed her rifle at Sissy and she fired a couple of shots that struck Sissy in the chest.

(Gambler of Legend: 6,800LP / Sissy: 7,100LP)

Gabe laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The goblins fell asleep.

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate the effect of a monster called Zeradias, the Herald Of Heaven. I can discard it to add the Sanctuary of the Sky to my hand."

She discarded the card and she took a card from her deck and placed in her and then she opened her field slot and slid the card into the slot and the beautiful sanctuary appeared around them.

Sissy resumed, "I now summon my Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Gabe gulped and replied, "Oh, man.."

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her musketeer now!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the female with his sword and she shattered into shards.

(Gambler of Legend: 6,200LP / Sissy: 7,100LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Bountiful Artemis!"

As he sat the card down, the odd-shaped fairy appeared (1,600/1,700).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged and he made a slash in the middle of the goblin army and then the army shattered to pieces.

Sissy resumed, "Artemis, attack his facedown card!"

The fairy went in and a 2nd Twin Gun Fighter appeared (1,600/1,000) and the fairy rammed it in the stomach and he groaned before he burst into fragments.

Sissy then replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and the haze vanished.

Sissy then replied, "Is that your mirage card ending?"

Gabe nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a card from his deck and he added it his hand.

Gabe resumed, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the Axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Dukey sighed sadly and replied, "Johnny.."

Gabe resumed, "I Play double summon to summon my Grenadar!"

As he sat the card down, a man with a top hat appeared wearing a black trenchcoat and holding a hand mortar (1,500/1,100).

Gabe smiled and replied, "To Continue my turn, I play A. Forces and Mystical Space Typhoon to tear down your sanctuary!"

The storm began and the sanctuary vanished seconds later and then the warriors began to glow (1,500/1,100 - 1,900/1,100) (1,700/1,150) - 2,100/1,150).

Gabe resumed, "I now play the spell card Gravediggers ghoul! Remove Ohka and Hysteric Fairy from the game!"

Sissy growled as she took the two cards out and placed them in her RFP slot (2,300/1,800 - 1,900/1,800).

Gabe resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Bountiful Artemis!"

The man aimed his mortar at the mettalic fairy and fired a blast of explosions the blew the metal fairy to pieces and the fairys ATK went up (1,900 - 2,100/1,800).

Gabe resumed, "When My Genadar destroys a monster, your monsters loses 500 ATK!"

The Sand Fairy warrior began to groan (2,100/1,800 - 1,600/1,800).

Gabe resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the Sand Fairy and he shattered to pieces.

(Gambler of Legend: 6,200LP / Sissy: 6,300LP)

Gabe laughed and replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Grenadar, attack!"

The warrior pointed his weapon and a Agido appeared (1,500/1,300) and the warrior fired another blast of power and the sand fairy was blown to pieces.

Suddenly, a blue dice rolled onto the ground and it landied on a 4 and then the Agido appeared once again (1,500/1,300).

Gabe resumed, "Axe Raider, you try!"

The warrior charged in and sliced the sand fairy in two with its axe. the pieces shattered to pixels.

The blue die appeared and landied on a 4 and Hysteric Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Gabe growled and replied, "Curse your luck! My turn is now over."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, The sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Sissy resumed, "I now play my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the A. Forces was blown to bits (2,100/1,150 - 1,700/1,150 (1,900/1,100 - 1,500/1,100).

Sissy smiled and replied, "This will be fun! Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The fairy fired a beam from her eyes and it struck the barbarian in the chest and he shattered to pixels.

Sissy resumed, "Zolga, your turn!"

The Sand fairy went in and slammed its body into the dark man, blowing him to shards.

(Gambler of Legend: 5,900LP / Sissy: 6,300LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute Zolga for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the sand fairy vanished, the mighty centaur-like fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500) and then Sissy began to glow as well.

(Gambler of Legend: 5,900LP / Sissy: 8,300LP)

Gabe growled and replied, "Curse you!"

Sissy resumed, "Lets to it. Airknight, attack!"

The knight charged in and a 3rd Twin Gun Fighter appeared on the card (1,600/1,000) and the fairy slashed her and he shattered to pixels.

(Gambler of Legend: 5,000LP / Sissy: 8,300LP)

Sissy resumed, "This will be fun! Direct attack!"

The fairy lifted her glasses..

Gabe laughed and replied, "Will you now? I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out and wrapped her up tightly (1,800/500 - 1,100/500).

Sissy growled and replied, "RATS! My turn is now over."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice!"

He took two Twin Gun Fighters, Pierce Musketeer, Axe Raider and his Goblin Attack force and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew two new cards.

Gabe resumed, "Perfect! I Activate Polymerization and I Chain it with Spell Reclamation!"

Sissy resumed, "What are fusing?"

Gabe then replied, "My Goblin Attack force with My Axe Raider!"

The warriors merged and the the ending result was a tall fat goblin wearing armor and holding a large axe (2,500/2,000).

Gabe smiled and replied, "Meet my Hobgoblin Chieftain!"

Sissy then replied, "Intresting monster. I'll make you a deal right here."

Gabe then replied, "What is it?"

Sissy then replied, "I have a friend that has those fusion material monsters and has not even seen that fusion monster. If you win this duel, I'll hand over over gold coin we own and I'll give the rarest card in my deck and If I Win, I Want every copy of that fusion for his fusion deck."

Gabe smiled and replied, "You're saying I'll get the rarest card in your deck plus every gold coin you have if I beat you in this duel and I'll have to offer is 3 copies of this fusion monster?"

Sissy nodded to him.

Gabe then replied, "You have a deal then. Chieftain, attack!"

The warrior charged in with his axe and with one slash of it, blew the glasses-wearing fairy to shards.

(Gambler of Legend: 5,000LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

The Gambler laughed and replied, "I'll tell my Cheftians special ability. It has to be attacked twice to destroy him in a duel. I'll set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Airknight to defense mode and I'll set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I set a monster myself and I'll equip my warrior with Fairy Meteror Crush! Attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the fairy and the fairy burst into shards.

(Gambler of Legend: 5,000LP / Sissy: 5,900LP)

Gabe laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Airknight Parshath appeared (1,900/1,500).

Sissy resumed, "Next I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute four-winged fairy appeared with (1,800/1,050).

Gabe smiled and replied, "Hello, cutie."

The fairy began to blush.

Sissy then replied, "You're a odd duelist, Gabe."

Gabe sighed and replied, "What can I Say? I'm a ladies man."

Sissy resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The Cheftian began to shrink (2,500/2,000 - 1,250/2,000).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack!"

The fairy fired its attack and the goblin got out of the way quickly.

Sissy resumed, "Airknight, finish the job!"

The warrior charged in and with one quick slash, blew the goblin chief to pixels.

(Gambler of Legend: 4,550LP / Sissy: 5,900LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I play Polymerization yet again!"

Sissy then replied, "What are you fusing now?"

Gabe then replied, "A Twin-Gun Fighter and a Pierce Musketeer!"

As the two gunslingers appeared on the field and merged, the ending result was a tall cowboy wearing a large red leather hat, cowboy boots, armor and he was holding a shotgun (2,400/2,300).

Gabe smiled and replied, "Meet the 3rd strongest monster I Can make, Shotgunner Cowboy!"

Sissy then replied, "Okay.."

Gabe resumed, "I Now summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Gabe resumed, "I give my Swordsman a equip card known as Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The swordsmans sword began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 2,600/1,600).

Gabe resumed, "Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

The Swordsman went and slashed the cute fairy across her chest and she shattered to pieces.

Gabe resumed, "Shotgunner, attack!"

The cowboy fired two shots from his gun and The Airknight was blasted into pixels.

(Gambler of Legend: 4,550LP / Sissy: 4,400LP)

Gabe smiled and replied, "When my cowboy destroys a monster, you take 400 points of damage. That'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior charged in and two cute creatures appeared on the card (1,700/0) and the swordsman stopped infront of it.

Sissy smiled and replied, "My cute and adorable friend Gellenduo here cannot be destroyed in battle!"

Gabe sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Sissy drew card and replied, "I tribute my little friends for a new monster!"

As the two fairies vanished, a beautiful angel with two swords on its hands appeared (2,500/1,500).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Meet my Angel 07! It has a great effect. all of your effect monsters loses their effect, including my own. Angel 07, Attack!"

The fairy charged in and slashed the cowboy and he burst into shards.

(Gambler of Legend: 4,450LP / Sissy: 4,400LP)

Gabe then replied, "When my Shotgunner is destroyed in battle, I Can special summon 1 of the fusion material monsters used to fusion summon this card, but thanks to your angel, I cannot do that."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Sticks and stones I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "Swordsman, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Sissy resumed, "I activate Dimensional Prison!"

Suddenly, the warrior vanished from the field.

Gabe growled and replied, "Curse you. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, a second crystal-like lion appeared (2,400/1,400).

Susan smiled and replied, "Thats a great combo. With that angel on the field, Ohka won't go into the graveyard during her end phase.

Sissy resumed, "Lets do. Attack!"

The Angel charged in and a Goblin Attack force appeared (2,300/00) and the angel slashed the goblins and they burst into pixels as well.

Sissy resumed, "Ohka, direct attack!"

The Majestic mech fired a blast of red energy that struck the gambler in the chest.

(Gambler of Legend: 2,050LP / Sissy: 4,400LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual spell card known as Black Luster Soldior!"

The alter appeared.

Susan then replied, "He's summoning the other card Johnny wants."

Gabe resumed, "I'm tributing a 2nd Grenadar and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian for the offering!"

The Two Warriors appeared and vanished from the field and then the Mighty Warrior appeared (3,000/2,500).

Gabe then replied, "Meet the best monster I have in my deck, Black Luster Soldior!"

Sissy gulped and replied, "Thats no good."

Gabe resumed,"Lets do it. Attack His angel!"

The warrior charged in and he cleaved the fairy right down the middle with his sword. The pieces shattered to pixels.

(Gambler of Legend: 2,050LP / Sissy: 3,900LP)

Gabe laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I Set 1 card facedown and its your move."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I switch Ohka to defense mode and thats my turn."

Gabe drew a card and replied, "Perfect! I summon my 3rd Pierce Musketeer!"

As he sat the card down, the female cowboy appeared (1,700/1,000).

Gabe resumed, "This will useless for my Musketeer, I activate Metorain! Soldior, attack Ohka!"

The warrior charged and with slash of his sword, blew the fairy to pieces.

Gabe resumed, "Musketeer, attack!"

The cowboy fired a couple of shots an a Marshmallon appeared (300/500).

(Gambler of Legend: 1,050LP / Sissy: 1,100LP)

Gabe laughed and replied, "This will be over soon! Make your final move."

Sissy drew a card and replied,"I Play Coins of Heaven!"

She drew 4 new cards and Gabe drew 5 cards.

Sissy resumed, "I activate my Own Ritual Card, Shinatos Ark!"

The mighty ark appeared.

Sissy resumed, "I offer my Marshmallon and a 2nd Majestic Mech - Ohka from my hand!"

The small fairy and another Ohka appeared and they both vanished into the ark and then the ark vanished and the mighty King of the Fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Meet the strongest monster in my deck, Shinato, King Of Higher Planes!"

Gabe gulped and replied, "No.."

Dukey then replied, "This duel is now over."

Sissy smiled and replied, "This ends now! Attack his musketeer!"

A ring appeared in the fairies hands and he launched it and it struck the the cowgirl, blowing her to pieces.

(Gambler of Legend: 0LP / Sissy: 1,100LP)

Gabe fell to his knees and replied, "No, I Lost?"

Susan then replied, "That was a great duel! Great Job!"

Suddenly, the gambler burst into pixels and then the 3 Goblin Chieftian appeared in Sissys hands and he she slid the cards into her pants pocket.

Dukey then replied, "Now how can we start the train now?"

He saw Sand Gambler and he replied, "Either start this train up or you'll end up like your friend!"

He gulped and replied, "Yes, no problem, sir."

He quickly ran into the portal and everyone else went into it as well.

-  
Shadowland Castle / 3:45pm

Gabe was knelling infront of Scott, Isono and Johnny.

Johnny then replied, "That was a pathetic duel, Gabe!"

The gambler then replied, "I know."

Scott then replied, "You almost won, but she summoned her Shinato and won."

The gambler nodded.

Scott then replied, "Where's your partner?"

Gabe sighed and replied, "He was captured by those kids."

Scott then replied, 'We'll work on getting him free. For now, you're going to spend some time in the prison."

He looked at Johnny and replied, "Would you kindly take this cowdud away?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "It would be a honor, sir."

He took out a pair of handcuffs out his pockets and he handcuffed the gambler and they walked out of the room.

Scott looked at Isono then replied, "Has he been released yet, Isono?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes. He's about 35 miles away from the graveyard to take Bonz out once and for all."

Scott then replied, "Good to hear that."

--------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Twin Gun Fighter

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, after damage calculation, inflict direct damage to your opponents Life Points equal to the ATK of this card.

Pierce Musketeer

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster with a DEF lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Mirage / Normal Spell Card Until your 3rd Standby Phase after the activation of this card, you will be unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards that target a player, and you cannot be attacked directly by any monster.

Grenadar

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, after damage calculation, decrease the ATK of all face-up Monsters on your opponents side of the field by 500 points.

Note: These 4 cards were used by Richie Merced in the Yugioh R Manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.

Hobgoblin Chieftain

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Goblin Attack Force + Axe Raider

Once per turn, this Monster can automatically negate one attack against itself from one opposing Monster of your choice.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Shotgunner Cowboy

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Twin Gun Fighter + Pierce Musketeer

This card can only fusion summoned with the fusion-material monsters shown above. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponet. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 of the monsters that was used to fusion summon this monster.

-------------------------------------

That was a heck of a duel. In the next chapter the gang takes a break from dueling and We go back to the graveyard Bonz is watching and his two friends have came back to him and then a old famillar foe of Bonz's came back to seal him away for good. Who is this duelist and can Bonz win? Find out in: "Rematch In the Shadows", Coming Soon.


	24. Rematch in the Shadows

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 23: Rematch in the Shadows

-------------------------------  
Shadow Express Engine room / 4:30pm

The gang was with Syrus in the Engine room, awaiting the Gambler to undo the curse.

Syrus looked at the gambler and replied, "Undo this curse, or we'll all summon our best monsters and each will hit you with a direct attack!"

He gulped and replied, "Okay..don't need to threaten me."

He closed his eyes and he replied, "Start up this mode of transportation."

Suddenly, the train started up and everything was on line.

Syrus looked at him and replied, "Now, if you promise never to do this again, We'll let you go at the Rootenburg station and we'll forget this ever happened."

The gambler then replied, "You have my word that'll behave."

Syrus nodded and replied, "Good to hear that. My friends will escort to your holding cell in the back of the train."

Susan and Mary walked behind the gambler and handcuffed him and they started to walk out of the engine car.

Syrus looked at Dukey and Sissy and replied, "We'll head out as soon as the gambler is locked up."

They both nodded and they left the car as well.

----------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle (Arena) / 4:45pm

Johnny was dueling a member of Scotts army: Battle Ox .Johnny was winning by a large amount of lifepoints: 7,800 - 400. The ox had 1 facedown monster and no facedown cards and Johnny had a Dark Blade in attack mode (1,800/1,500) and it was his turn. Scott, Shroud

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, another 1 of the dark warriors appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Blade 1, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Tiger Axe appeared (1,300/1,100) and the warrior slashed it and it burst into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Blade 2, attack this walking rump roast directly!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the ox and his lifepoints fell to zero. The Ox gave out one loud roar before it shattered into pixels.

Scott then replied, "Well done, Mr. Test. That was a great duel."

Johnny looked at him and replied, "It was way too easy of a duel."

Scott then replied, "Is your real Darkness deck ready to go?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "With those new cards that represent the cards from each of their decks, I can't wait to the see their faces as I crush them with dark versions of their own monsters!"

Scott smiled and replied, "Thats good to hear. Your new outfit has arrived and its in your room."

Johnny nodded as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Shroud then replied, "It seems he's very happy with the deck you helped him make."

Scott then replied,"Thats certainly the truth, Mr Shroud."

-----------------------  
Shadowland Castle (Johnnys Room / 5:00pm

Johnny was in his room, looking over his new outfit he had. It was a black shirt, black jeans, black cape as well as black hair color as well and he sighed and replied, "This outfit and hair color will get me in the dark mood."

-  
Rootenburg Train Station / 6:30pm

The kids got off the train and they were in the city of Rootenburg. It was a beautiul city. It had many large buildings.

Susan then replied, "Wonder who we have to find as mayor of this city."

Syrus then replied, "I have to get back to my train, but the mayor will be in a few minutes to help you guys get to Johnsons Castle."

He nodded to the gang and left towards the train station.

Suddenly, a man in a black suit appeared wearing sunglasses and he had grey hair as well.

Susan then replied, "Its Croquet, Pegasus's top assistant."

The man nodded and replied, "You've heard of me. I'm the mayor of this little city. I can help the each of you get a cabin for the night and then tomarrow I'll have of one of my best men lead you to Johnsons Castle."

The gang nodded to the mayor.

Croquet smiled and replied, "If you'll follow me I'll lead you to city hall so I can get your private cabin keys."

He started to walk towards the main area of the city and the gang followed him from behind.

---------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 7:00pm

Scott and his assistants were in the meeting room, awaiting Johnny to see his new look.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "When will the Test body came and show off his new look.

Weevil then replied, "I'm tired of waiting for him to show off his look."

Scott then replied, "Patience you two. He'll came out when he's ready."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Johnny came in and his hair was completey black and his whole outfit was in black as well.

Shroud nodded and replied, "That black color is so him."

Scott then replied, "I agree with you, Shroud."

Johnny laughed and replied, "This new look of mine is so mre. Thanks for everything, Scott."

Scott then replied, "It was no trouble at all, Johnny."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "You look much better now, Johnny."

Johnny looked at him and replied, "Thank you so much, Eugene."

Weevil then replied, "That black look won't last him that long."

Johnny then replied, "It will too, dum-dum."

Scott sighed and replied, "Kids these days."

-------------------  
Private Cabin (Dukey) / 7:15pm

The cabin was amazing. It had everything a small house had inside of it. Dukey was at his desk, looking at Johnnys Warrior Deck.

He sighed and replied, "Its lonely in here without Johnny being here. I'll always have his deck just in case we get him back."

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and then he opened them again and he replied, "What am I thinking? Of course we'll get him back. When we do get him back, everything will be okay and cool."

Dukey took out Lakilester and Goombario and he sighed and replied, We promise to get your master and friend back in a duel again. We'll make sure we will win Johnny back!"

-------------  
Private Cabin (Sissy) / 7:30pm

Sissy was in her Pajamas, looking over her fairy deck.

She smiled at it and replied, "This deck has been with me for quite a while now. I'll make sure It remains on the best deck I have ever made."

She gathered her cards and made a deck and she took the deck and placed it in her duel disk that was near her.

--------------  
Graveyard / 11:30pm

Bonz was in his graveyard inside of a small house in the graveyard as he looked over his deck.

He smiled and replied, "This deck won me my duel against that jerk Keith and I'm happy I finally got my revenge on him."

Suddenly, he heard a knocking and he got up and replied, "Now who could want me all the way out here?"

He want to the door and opened it up and two men where there. One was a tall man with sunglasses and orange hair and the other one was a musclar man with black hair.'

Bonz smiled and replied, "Syd, Zygore!"

The taller man then replied, "Good the finally see you again, Bonzy."

The other man then replied, "We knew we would find you here, Bonz."

Bonz then replied, "Do you both know how to duel now?"

They both nodded and Syd replied, "After we left each other, we became pretty decent duelists afterwards."

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the graveyard.

Syd then replied, "What the blooming heck was that?"

Zygore then replied, "Lets get going and see what it is."

They both ran out of the house.

------------  
THe Graveyard Main Area / 11:45pm

They all ran and got to the main area of the graveyard and they sall a man with grey hair, a black coat, and he somesort of golden ring around his neck.

Bonz gulped and replied, "No.."

Syd then replied, "Its him.."

Zygore then replied, "Its that duelist that defeated us and sealed us away a long time ago."

The man laughed and replied, "Its you 3 pathetic duelists again!"

Bonz growled and replied, "What the heck do you want with us?"

The man then replied, "First my name is Yami Bakura and I'm here to seal you 3 away in the shadows yet again!"

Bonz then replied, "Not a chance! My deck is better that in it was in battle city and I've already defeated Bandit Keith in a duel, So you won't be much of challenge for my undead army!"

Yami Bakura then replied, "We'll certainly see."

A duel disk appeared on his arm with a deck in it and they both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Yami Bakura: 8,000LP / Bonz: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and then some red fog covered the graveyard.

Zygore gulped and replied, "No, why its that same red fog that appeared in Bonz's last duel."

Yami Bakura then replied, "I'll let you start us off, little boy."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "Whatever. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the icky mummy appeared (1,800/1,500).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mummy launched its wave of pestilence and a Headless Knight appeared (1,450/1,700) and was blown to pieces when struck by the attack.

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

As he sa the the card down, theb beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Yami resumed, "I tribute it for my Earl Of the Demise!"

As the token vanished, the ugly fiend with a long sword appeared (2,000/800).

Bonz then replied "Its that fiend that you used to cream me with!"

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Yes it is! Attack with your Sword of peril!"

The fiend charged and with two slashes of its sword, blew the icky zombie to pixels.

(Yami Bakura: 8,000LP / Bonz: 7,800LP)

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Armored Zombie for my Lich Lord, King the Netherworld!"

As the facedown vanished, the undead sorcerer appeared (2,400/1,200).

Yami Bakura then replied, "Intresting. You have a monster stronger then that mammoth you used in our last, little boy."

Bonz growled and replied, "Quit calling me little boy! Lich Lord, attack!"

The zombie fired a blast of dark energy that struck the fiend in the chest, blowing it to shards.

(Yami Bakura: 7,600LP / Bonz: 7,800LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "That felt so good. I set 1 more facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "Lich Lord, attack!"

The zombie fired a blast of energy and a odd wall-like fiend appeared with a females face appeared on the card (1,000/1,850) and the attack struck the fiend, blowing it to pixels and then the zombie vanished.

Suddenly, the zombie vanished and reappeared in his hand.

Bonz growled and replied, "Curse your Wall of Illusion! I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Mighty Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the machine-like fiend appeared (1,800/1,200).

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Goblin Zombie appeared (1,100/1,050) and the fiend cleaved the zombie in two. The pieces shattered to pixels.

Bonz then replied, "This zombie lets me search my deck for a zombie with 1,200 DEF or less."

He took his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Whatever you say! I end my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "Its time for you to bring back a old allie for you. I summon my Snake Hair!"

As he sat the card down, a zombie with snake-like hair appeared (1,500/1,200).

Bonz resumed, "I now play Polymerization to fuse it and Dragon zombie to create my Great Mammoth of Goldfine!"

As the two zombies merged, the ending result was a large golden mamoth (2,200/1,800).

Yami Bakura then replied, "Its that zombie my Earl of Demise sliced in half in our last duel."

Bonz laughed and replied, "And It since this is no Battle City Rules anymore, I'll let it attack now! Attack his Gil Garth!"

The mammoth charged and trampled the fiend. As the mammoth got back, what was left the of the fiend shattered into pixels.

(Yami Bakura: 7,200LP / Bonz: 7,800LP)

Syd laughed and replied, "I hoped you enjoyed that one, punk!"

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Earl Of Demise appeared and knelt (2,000/800).

Yami Bakura resumed, "I play Double Spell!"

He discarded a Monster Reincarnation card to his graveyard.

Yami Bakura resumed, "I'm coping your Polymerization to fuse the Earl of Demise with the Headless Knight in my hand!"

As the two fiends merged, the ending result was a rotting fiend with a dull sword (2,000/1,700).

Yami Bakura resumed, "Meet my Duke Of Demise!"

Zygore then replied, "Yuck, that thing is creepy!"

Syd looked at him and replied, "Wake up, Zygore. Bonz's Mammoth has more attack points then that flimsy fiend."

Zygore then replied, "Your right."

Yami Bakura resumed, "I activate a Spell Card known as Masked Doll. Now I choose a card on my side of the field that has a cost as one of its effects, like my Duke Of Demise here and that effect is negated."

Bonz looked puzzled and replied, "What cost effect?"

Yami Bakura then replied, "I Have to pay 500 lifepoints to keep it on the field and when I can't Or Don't won't to pay the effect, my fiend is sent to the graveyard. Your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and Mammoth, attack!"

The mammoth charged in and rammed right into the fiend and as it returned, the fiend remained on the field.

(Yami Bakura: 7,000LP / Bonz: 7,800LP)

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Also, My fiend can't be destroyed in battle."

Bonz growled and replied, "Darn you! At least I can do damage by attacking it. Make your move now."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I activate Card of Destruction!"

He discarded 3 cards and drew 3 new cards and Bonz discard two and drew 2.

Bonz then replied, "Why would he want to play...Oh no!"

Syd then replied, "Whats wrong, Bonz?"

Bonz gulped and replied, "If he wanted to discard cards, he'll play the card he destroyed my mammoth with in our last duel!"

Yami Bakura then replied, "Your are right about that! I activate Spiritualistic Medium!"

Suddenly, the spell card lifted up and 3 ghosts came out of the card and entered the back of the fiend (2,000/1,700 - 3,500/1,700).

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "History is repeating itsself! Attack!"

The fiend charged in and slashed the mammoth and it bellowed in pain before exploding into pixels.

(Yami Bakura: 7,000LP / Bonz: 6,500LP)

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "This getting way too easy. Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card a card and replied, "I tribute my Duke Of Demise for my Beast Of Talwar!"

As the fiend vanished, a large musclar fiend with scimitars in both of its hands appeared (2,400/2,150).

Syd then replied, "Thats powerful!"

Yami Bakura resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the fiend sliced it to pieces.

Bonz took his deck and he found the card he wanted and he added the card to his hand and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Yami Bakura resumed, "Take that! Make your move."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Dragon Zombie, Snake Hair, Goblin Zombie, Lich Lord, King of the Netherworld(Which was in there thanks to Card Destruction) and his Regenerating mummy and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Bonz resumed, "I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Yami Bakura resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Pyramid Turtle appeared (1,200/1,400) and the fiend struck it with its horn and it was blown to sand.

Another turtle appeared (1,200/1,400).

Yami Bakura resumed, "Telwar, attack!"

The fiend charged and sliced the turtle to pieces as well and then a Ryu Kokki appeared (2,400/2,000).

Yami Bukura sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I End my turn now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Mammoth!"

As he sat the card down, the mammoth appeared (1,900/0).

Bonz resumed, "I now equip Axe of Despair to my Zombie!"

Suddenly, a large axe appeared in the zombies hands (2,400/2,000 - 3,400/2,000).

Bonz then replied, "Lets do it. Mammoth, attack!"

The mammoth charged and slammed right into the one-eyed fiend, blowing it to pieces.

Bonz resumed, "Ryu Kokki, attack!"

The zombie charged in and slashed the fiend in the chest and he dropped his scimitars and exploded into black shards.

(Yami Bakura: 5,900LP / Bonz: 6,500LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "Ryu Kokki, attack!"

The zombie charged in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,1000) and the zombie slashed it and burst into sauce.

a 3rd tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Bonz resumed, "Mammoth, attack!"

The zombie charged and squashed the mad veggie flat.

(Yami Bakura: 5,400LP / Bonz: 6,500LP)

a 3rd Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Bonz laughed and replied, "That was cool! I play Mystic Wok on my Mammoth and I also set 1 card facedown and I also play Fissure on your 3rd tomato that'll end my turn."

The mammoth vanished into black motes and then the tomato burst into sauce.

(Yami Bakura: 5,400LP / Bonz: 8,400LP)

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I activate Spirit Sword of sealing!"

A sword came out of the spell card and slammed right into the zombie and the axe shattered and then the zombie vanished and then a stone tablet with Ryu Kokkis picture appeared on it.

Bonz then replied, "What did you do to my zombie, freak?"

Yami Bakura resumed, "With this spell card, I can remove 1 of your monsters from the game and It cannot be tributed, defend you or attack and the only way to free him is if you send a monster from your deck to the graveyard. I now summon my Disgraced Mage!"

As he sat the card down, a phantom wearing a tattered white cape and white appeared holding a staff (1,700/1,200).

Yami Bakura resumed, "Lets do it. Direct attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of dark energy that struck Bonz in the chest.

(Yami Bakura: 5,400LP / Bonz: 6,700LP)

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "This is way too fun! I activate Poison of an old man and I'lll chose to gain 1,200 lifepoints and thats my turn."

(Yami Bakura: 6,600LP / Bonz: 6,700LP)

Bonz slowly drew a card and replied, "I..set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied "I Set a monster facedown and I'll let my disgraced mage take out your facedown card!"

The phantom fired a blast of dark energy and a Clown Zombie appeared (1,350/0) and was blown to gibbets when struck by the dark energy.

Suddenly, his card went to the top of Bonz's deck.

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "My disgraced mages ability is that when it destroys a monster, the destroyed monster goes to the top of my opponets deck. I Set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Syd looked at him and replied, "Bonz, you can do it!"

Zygore then replied, "Don't give Bonz, or we'll all doomed."

Bonz gulped and replied, "Thanks for the added pressure, guys."

He drew a card from his deck.

Bakura quickly replied, "I activate the trap card Light of Intervention! Now no monsters cannot be set facedown, they have to be set in faceup defense mode."

Bonz resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Foolish Burial!"

He discarded a Gernia to his graveyard and then the tablet shattered into shards of rock and Ryu Kokki appeared (2,400/2,000).

Bakura growled and replied, "You saw my spell cards weakness."

Bonz smiled and replied, "Sure did! I Summon my Paladin Of the Cursed Dragon!"

As he sa tthe card down, a warrior riding a white undead dragon appeared (1,900/1,200).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack his facedown card!"

The zombie charged in and a creature made out of bones appeared (500/500) and the paladin slashed it and it shattered into shards of bone.

Bonz then replied, "What was that?"

Yami Bakura then replied, "It was a Necro Mannequin, a weak zombie monster."

Bonz then replied, "Whatever you say! Ryu Kokki, attack!"

A skull appeared on its hand and it tossed it and it struck the mage, blowing it to pieces.

Bonz then replied, "Why did'nt you lose lifepoints?"

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "When my mage is destroyed in battle, I can shuffle every card in my hand back into my deck and then I don't take any damage."

Bonz then replied, "Okay, I end my turn now."

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I activate the card I just drew, Coins of Heaven!"

He drew 6 new cards and Bonz drew 4 new cards.

Yami Bakura resumed, "I activate Silent Doom!"

The Necro mannequin appeared (500/500).

Yami Bakura resumed, "I'll also set 1 monster facedown and 3 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Bonz drew a card.

Yami Bakura quickly replied, "I activate my 2 of my facedown cards, Narrow Corridor and Necro Cycle!"

The two cards flipped up.

Yami Bakura then replied, "With my Narrow Corridor Trap Card, Both of us can only attack with two monsters per turn."

Bonz then replied, "Fine with me!" Ryu Kokki, attack his mannequin!"

The zombie charged in..

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Not so fast, my young friend! I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The bony zombie exploded into burning skulls and bones.

Bonz growled and replied, "Paladin, you try!"

The zombie went in towards the facedown card and a Potraits Secret appeared on the card (1,200/1,500) and the zombie slashed it and it burst into shards.

Bonz resumed, "Thats all I can do for now."

As Yami Bakura drew a card, another one of the mannequins appeared (500/500) next to the other one.

Yami Bakura resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "Yes! I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Bakuras two traps and 1 spell card shattered to pieces and his facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) shattered as well.

Bonz resumed, "I now summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the undead master appeared (1,800/0).

Bonz resumed, "I now play double summon my Plague Wolf!"

As he sat the card down, a zombie-like wolf appeared (1,000/1,000).

Bonz then replied, "I activate my wolfs ability to double its ATK!"

The wolf began to glow black (1,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Bonz resumed, "This will be fun! Master, Paladin, destroy those two pathetic zombies!"

The paladin charged and stabbed one the mannequins and it shattered into shards of bone and the zombie fired a lightrning bolt that struck the other bonI suy zombie, blasting it to pieces.

Bonz resumed, "Plague Wolf, direct attack!"

The wolf opened and breathed a wave of black smog that covered Yami Bakura all over.

(Yami Bakura: 4,600LP / Bonz: 6,700LP)

Bonz then replied, "Thats that. Since its my end phase, my wolf goes to the graveyard."

The wolf puffed up and burst into black shards.

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I Summon of 1 of the best cards in my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend covered with a cape and a hood appeared (1,200/800).

Yami Bakura then replied, "Meet my Prometheus, King of the Shadows!"

Bonz then replied, "What can he do thats special?"

Yami Bakura then replied, "This! I can remove any number of dark monster and it gains 400 ATK for each one."

Bonz gulped and replied, "No.."

Yami Bakura then replied, "Yes!"

He took out his 2 Necro Mannequins, Beast of Telwar, Earl of Demise, Opticlops , Beast of Telwar and his Duke of Demise and the fiend began to glow as he slid the cards into his graveyard (1,200/800 - 4,000/800).

Bonz gulped and replied, "4,000 ATK? No way!"

Yami Bakura laughed and replied," This will be fun! Attack his paladin!"

The fiends claws opened up and fired a wave of black energy that struck the paladin, blowing it to pieces.

(Yami Bakura: 4,600LP / Bonz: 4,600LP)

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "That was fun! I play Soul Release!"

He took his Necro Cycle, Widespread Ruin, Headless Knight, The Potraits Secret and his Silent Doom and ie slid the cards into his RFP slot.

Yami Bakua resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster and 1 more card facedown."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, another 1 of the monsters appeared (1,800/0).

Bonz resumed, "I now Play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, The great Golden Mammoth appeared (2,200/1,800).

Bonz resumed, "Lets do it. Zombie Master, attack!"

The master fired two bolts of lightning and a old black jar appeared (300/300) and the attack struck it and it was blown to pieces.

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "That was my Dimension Jar! Since you flipped it, We both have to remove 3 cards from each others graveyard from play and I'll choose your Paladin, Ryu Kokki and your Zombie Mammoth!"

He took the 3 cards and slid them into his graveyard.

Bonz then replied, "Remove your 3 Tomatos!"

He took the 3 cards and slid them into his RFP slot.

Bonz resumed, "Zombie Master, attack!"

The master fired two bolts again and it struck the shadow king, blowing it to shards.

Bonz resumed, "Goldfine, direct attack!"

The mammoth charged in and rammed right into Yami Bakura.

(Yami Bakura: 2,400LP / Bonz: 4,600LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "A little bit more and you'll be finished! My turn is now over."

Yami Bakura then replied, "I now summon another powerful monster of mine!"

As he sat the card down, a hideous creature appeared. A floating zombie-like head with a doll-like face appeared with 4 tentacles (1,200/1,800).

Bonz then replied, "That thing is hideous!"

Zygore then replied, "I agree with Bonz about that thing!"

Syd then replied, "Its a real eyesore if you ask me."

Yami Bakura then replied, "This is my Necroface and It has a powerul ability. all cards that are removed from play are returned to the owners deck!"

He took his 15 removed card and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and then Bonz took his 3 removed monster and shuffled them back into his deck.

Yami Bakura then replied, "Now my Necroface gains 100 ATK for card returned and they were 18!"

The zombie began to glow (1,200/1,800 - 3,000/1,800).

Bonz groaned and replied, "Not again!"

Bakura laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his zombie master!"

The zombie went in and wrapped its tentacles around the zombie and with one hard squeeze, blew the zombie to pixels.

(Yami Bakura: 2,400LP / Bonz: 3,300LP)

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I switch my monsters to defense mode and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Mammoth knelt and the master did as well.

Yami Bakura drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

A beady token appeared (0/0).

Yami Bakura resumed, "I tribute my token for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token vanished, the fiendish monarch appeared (2,450/1,600).

Yami Bakura then replied, "I equip my Necroface with Fairy Meteror Crush!"

The fiend began to glow.

Bonz gulped and replied, "NO! My master has no Defense points!"

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Necroface, Attack!"

The zombie went and with two quick slaps, the 2nd master was blown to pieces.

(Yami Bakura: 2,400LP / Bonz: 300LP)

Yami Bakura then replied, "Ha Des, destroy his mammoth now!"

The mammoth fired a wave of green flames and it struck the mammoth and it burst into golden bones.

Yami Bakura laughed and replied, "This duel will end soon! Make your move now."

Bonz slowly drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the haunted!"

Suddely, Zombie master appeared.

Bonz resumed, "I Tribute it for my Malevolent Mech - Goku En!"

As the master vanished, A blue rocky creature appeared and blue smoke was coming out of its body (2,400/2,000).

Yami Bakura then replied, "Both of my monster can take it with even trying!"

Bonz then replied, "I equip my zombie with Megamorph!"

The zombie began to glow (2,400/2,000 - 4,800/2,000).

Syd then replied, "Great move, Bonzy!"

Zygore laughed and replied, "It has way enough points to crush his monsters!"

Bonz nodded to his friends and then he turned to Yami Bakura and replied, "This will be fun! Attack his Necroface!"

The zombie fired a wave of blue flames that struck the odd zombie and it screeched in pain before it slammed into the ground and exploded into pixels.

(Yami Bakura: 600LP / Bonz: 300LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll lay 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yami Bakura then replied, "I switch my fiend to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Bonz drew a card and replied, "I activate Double spell!"

He discarded Zombie World to his graveyard.

Bonz resumed, "I'm copying your Fairy Meteor crush!"

Yami Bakura gulped and replied, "NO!"

The fiend glowed again.

Syd laughed and replied, "Yea, Bonz!"

Zygore then replied, "Finish this duel!"

Bonz laughed and replied, "This duel ends now! ATTACK!"

The zombie blasted a wave of blue smoke and the fiend was covered in the smoke and he groaned and shattered into shards.

(Yami Bakura: 0LP / Bonz: 300LP)

Bonz laughed and replied, "I win! Now scram and leave me and my friends alone!"

Yami Bakura then replied, "You may of beatened me, but my master and his army will crush you!"

then he vanished into black smoke.

Syd ran to him and replied, "Great duel, mate!"

Zygore then replied, "You taught him a lesson!"

Bonz sighed and replied, "Its good to finally beat him in a duel."

----------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Masked Doll / Continious Spell Card

Choose one card on your side of the field that requires a maintenance cost. Negate the cost for as long as this card remains in effect. If the target of this card is removed from the field, this card is not destroyed, and you may choose a new target at any time.

Note: This card was used by Umbra & Lumis in the Yugioh Episode "Double Duel (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Duke Of Demise

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/1,700/6 Stars

Earl Of Demise + Headless Knight

Pay 500 Life Points during every Standby Phase that you have this card face-up on the field. If you do not, this card is destroyed. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle (damage calculation still applies).

Note: this card was used by Yami Bakura in the Yugioh Episode "Spiritual Awakening". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Spiritualistic Medium / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control. It gains ATK equal to 500 x the number of cards sent to the Graveyard during the turn this card is activated.

Note: this card was used by Yami Bakura in the Yugioh Episode "Shadow of a Duel". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Spirit Sword of Sealing / Continious Spell Card

After activation, this card remains face-up on the field. Select 1 monster on the field and remove it from play. The removed monster cannot be Special Summoned by the effects of Spell, Trap or Effect Monsters other than the effect of this card, nor can the owner of the removed monster activate any effects of that card. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell, Trap, or Effect Monsters. When another monster belonging to the owner of the removed monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the removed monster is Special Summoned to its owner's side of the field, then destroy this card.

Disgraced Mage

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster by battle, the destroyed monster goes back to it's owner's Deck. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) When this card is destroyed by battle, you may return all the cards in your hand back to your Deck to make the Battle Damage 0.

Necro Cycle / Continuous Trap Card

If you have at least one "Necro Mannequin" face up on your side of the field when this card is active, you can Special Summon one "Necro Mannequin" from your hand or deck during your Main Phase.

Necro Mannequin

Zombie/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/3 Stars

"A weird construct made of pieced-together bones."

Note: These 4 cards were used by Yami Bakura in The Yugioh Episode "The Dark One Cometh (Parts 2-3)". all creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

Snake Hair

Zombie/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

"A monster with the head of poisonous snakes. One look from this monster can turn an opponent into stone."

Great Mammoth Of Goldfine

Zombie/Fusion/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Snake Hair + Dragon Zombie

Note: These 2 cards are Japanese cards that have not been released in the United States yet.

--------------------------------

Bonz won and got revenge on two duelists who made a fool out of him and his friends. In the next chapter, the gang head towards Johnsons castle, but they meet a duel spirit that has a real green thumb and a friend of Susan and Mary cames to duel her. Can this duelist beat the spirit so that the gang can go through to the Jungle? Find out In "Garden Variety", Coming Soon.


	25. Garden Variety

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 24: Garden Variety

-----------------  
Shadowland Castle / 12:30am

Scott was still up with Johnny, enjoying some cookies and milk.'

Johnny then replied, "Grear cookies, sir."

Scott smiled and replied, "Thanks, kid. I made them myself with no help from the butcher."

Johnny then replied, "They turned out well."

Scott nodded to him.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared in and replied, "Sorry to disturb you, master."

Scott then replied, "Its no problem. Whats up?"

The phantom then replied, "Yami Bakura has been defeated by Bonz, sir?"

Scott only sighed as he heard this.

Johnny then replied, "He should of won. He has some of the rarest cards in the game."

Scott then replied, "He dueled without the Destiny Board, Cursed Twin Dolls and Dark Sanctuary."

Johnny then replied, "Without those cards, what deck did he use?"

Scott then replied, "A Zombie/Fiend combo deck. Its a odd deck, but it gets the the job done."

Johnny then replied, "Maybe so, but it lost to Bonz's Undead army."

Scott then replied, "Oh well, He's history now."

He looked at Witty Phatom and replied, "Where is the gang now?"

The phantom and replied, "They're sleeping in Rootenburg city and about to head towards Johnsons Castle, sir."

Scott then replied, "Don't they have to heard through a garden before they could reach the Castle?"

the fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, they have to journey through the Dark Rose Garden before they can actually enter the castle, sir."

Scott then replied, "Tell the Queen to prepare to stop and duel the gang."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He vanished from sight.

Johnny then replied, "Do you mean Queen of Autumn Leaves, sir?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, my young friend. With the deck she has, she'll take those kids out with no problem at all."

----------------  
Rootenburg Cafe / 8:30am

The gang was enjoying breakfast that Croquet and the best chefs in the city had made them.

Dukey sighed and replied, "That was one of the best breakfasts I've ever had."

Sissy then replied, "The eggs and bacon were really great and delcious."

Mary then replied,"Those 3-nut pancakes were soft and great with syrup on them."

Croquet came in and replied, "Are you all ready to head to Johnsons Castle?"

They all nodded to him.

Croquet then replied, "I arrange a guide to help you all get to the castle."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a black helmet, black trenchcoat and a blue boots came in.

Croquet then replied, "Here's the guide that'll take you through the gardens towards the castle."

Susan then replied, "What are these gardens?"

Croquet then replied, "Its the Black Rose Garden. The gardens are very beautiful and thats we get fresh fruit and veggies from so we can make our dishes. The main area of the garden is called the Rose Center. If you want whats inside the center, you must duel with the leader of the gardens."

Mary then replied," Who's that?"

Croquet then replied, "Queen of Autumn Leaves. If you beat her, you'll get some of the most tastiest fruits and veggies ever grown."

Susan then replied, "I've heard of her. Its a monster with 1,800 ATK, 1,500 DEF and its a level 5 normal plant monster. Not used in a any duel anymore."

Croquet then replied, "Cards that are useless can sometimes make great duel spirits."

Dukey then replied, "That makes any monster in the Shadowlands useful in a certain way."

Croquet nodded and replied, "That is right, Dukey."

The guide then replied, "I'm Big G and I'll lead you too the castle."

Croquet then replied, "If you beat her in a duel, you'll get some of the most tastiest fruits and veggies ever grown."

Dukey then replied, "In that case, we'll beat her in a duel and get those tasty delights."

Croquet nodded and replied, "All right then. Big G will be ready now to get you to the castle."

Dukey then replied, "Lets get going then."

Big G then replied, "As soon as your ready, meet me at the entrance to the garden at the northern area of the city and we'll head out."

He turned the other way and left.

Susan then replied, "Who is he really?"

Croquet then replied, "I don't know. He has never revealed who he really is yet."

Mary then replied, "He looks cool."

---------  
Outside the Garden / 9:00am

Big G was outside the garden, awaiting to enter. He had a duel disk made of silver and gold on his arm that had a deck in it.

Suddenly, the gang ran to him and Big G then replied, "Ready to go?"

They all nodded to him.

Big G then replied, "Lets head in then!"

The gang had entered the garden.

------------  
Shadowland Castle Dining Room / 9:30am

Scott was enjoying breakfast with Isono, Johnny and Bling Bling Boy. Johnny was finishing his 3rd plate of waffles.

Suddenly, Weevil came in and he replied, "Scott!"

Scott looked towards him and replied, "What is it, Weevil?"

Weevil smiled and replied, "I heard from the Phantom that those kids have entered the garden and are heading towards the main area."

Scott sighed and replied, "I knew that they would be heading that way."

Weevil nodded and replied, "Could you tell Bistro Butcher to get me some lox and bagels and also to tell him to send it to my room for my breakfast, please?"

Scott then replied, "I'll tell him when he cames back with our coffee."

Weevil nodded and he left.

Bling Bling then replied, "We have lox and bagels here?"

Scott nodded and replied, "We have every kind of fish in the world here. That butcher even knows how to make sushi rolls."

Johnny then replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly, the Butcher came in with a tray with two pitchers of coffee and bowls of cream and sugar and he sat them down on the table and the fiend smiled and replied, "Anything else I can get you, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Would you prepare some lox and bagels and have it sent to Weevils room? Give him some of that 3-herb cream cheese you made last night."

The fiend then replied, "I'll go prepare it right now."

He want back into the kitchen.

Johnny laughed and replied, "He is one amazing chef."

Scott then replied, "I know, I trained him myself. He's the only Bistro Butcher that does'nt have a hook for a hand. Me and my men helped him turn his hook hand into a normal hand."

Johnny then replied, "Thats cool."

------------------------  
Black Rose Garden (Central Area) 10:00am

The gang was enjoying the beautiful garden. It had just about every kind of flower and tree thats been discovered. They entered the main area that had many roses (White and Red) and they go to a large wooden door that had a lock on it and it said ROSE CENTER on the door.

Big G took a key from his pocket and placed it in the lock and he turned it and nothing happened.

Big G then replied, "Odd, thats never happened before."

He tried it again and again, but the lock stayed on the door.

Big G then replied, "This is the right key, but why won't it work?"

"You know you can't enter the garden unless I'm beatened, foolish boy.", a females voice was heard.

They all turned around and a saw a red-headed women wearing a gown made of differnet colored leaves came in and she had a duel disk on her arm that looked like it was made of wood and not steel.

Big G then replied, "Queen of Autumn Leaves."

The women then replied, "Just call me Autumn for short. I changed the lock and I'm the only one with the right key. I'm here to make sure that no one enters the main area without dueling me first."

Susan then replied, "We'll duel you."

Big G looked at her and replied, "You save your strength and I'll take care of Queen."

Susan then replied, "Why?"

Big G smiled as he took his helmet and sat it on the ground.

Mary and Susan gasped and replied "GIL?"

the boy nodded and replied, "Nice to see you both too, girls."

Mary sighed and rpelied, "Gil.."

Susan then replied, "Gil.."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Girls, focus!"

they nodded to Sissy and turned to Autumn and they saw a bench and Dukey and the girls sat down on it.

Autumn laughed and replied, "Ready to duel, Gil?"

Gil laughed and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Autumn: 8,000LP / Gil: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dukey then replied, "What kind of deck does he use anyway?"

Mary then replied, "No idea."

Susan then replied, "With Gil, it could be any kind of deck."

Autumn laughed and replied, "You may start if you want to."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I think I will start. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, a jelly bean with a toy sword and shield appeared (1,750/0).

Autumn resumed, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The bean went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the warrior slashed it and it shattered.

Gil took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Autumn resumed, "Okay then. Make your move now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown and I also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I also set a monster facedown and I'll let Jerry attack."

The small warrior went in and a small ape-like creature holding a spear appeared (700/300) and the plant slashed it and it burst into shards.

Gil laughed and replied, "That was my Shien's footsoldior you destroyed and with its ability, I can special summon 1 level 3 or Six Samurai from my deck and I choose my Six Samurai - Kamon!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with red armor appeared and he had a belt filled with explosives in it (1,500/1,000).

Autumn then replied, "Intresting. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Mary then replied, "Our Gil is using a Six Samurai deck?"

Dukey then replied, "Its a bunch of warriors that can be powerful if used in the right way. Johnny did say he always wanted to use those cards in a deck, but he could never find them, so he decided on a Warrior deck instead."

Mary then replied, "He'll have no trouble beating Autumn now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Six Samurai - Zanji!"

As he sat the card down, a samurai of light appeared holding a long bladed weapon (1,800/1,300).

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Zanji, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the bean warrior and it shattered into shards.

(Autumn: 7,950LP / Gil: 8,000LP)

Gil resumed, "Kamon, attack his facedown card!"

The samurai lit a bomb and a small fruit with eyes and a fanged mouth appeared on the card (200/200) and the samurai threw the bomb and it exploded near the weird plant, blowing it to pieces.

Gil then replied, "What the heck?"

Suddenly, vines came out of the card tied the cards down.

Autumn smile dand replied, "When my Cursed Fig is destroyed, I can select two of your facedown cards and then they can't be used as long as their facedown on the field."

Gil then replied, "Okay, then. My turn is over."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twlight Bloom!"

As he sat the card down, a tall thick, plant, with thorny vines for limbs, and a head that was a large, purple, bell-shaped flower with eyes on stalks and a large jaw full of teeth appeared (1,900/1,400).

Susan then replied, "A Level 4 plant monster with high attack. Intresting card."

Mary then replied, "Its a normal card as well."

Autumn then replied, "Lets do it. Attack Zanji!"

The plant shot its vines out...But Kamon quickly got infront of the Plant and the vine arms struck him instead and he shattered into pixels.

Autumn laughed and replied, "I know about your samurais ability. My turn is now over."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Play Giant Trunade!"

The storm began and Autumns facedown card returned to his hand and then he return his two facedown cards to his hand.

Gil resumed, "I Now summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the red-armored female appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and Zanji began to glow (1,800/1,300 - 2,200/1,300).

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Zanji, attack!"

The Samurai charged in and with one swipe of the his weapon, cut the dark plant in two with its blade. The pieces shattered to pixels.

Gil resumed, "Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Gil across the chest.

(Autumn: 6,050LP / Gil: 7,900LP)

Gil laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Six Samurai - Yaichi!"

As he sat the card down, a samurai wielding a bow and arrow appeared (1,300/800 - 1,700/800).

Gil resumed, "I'm targeting your facedown card!"

Yaichi placed a arrow and his weapon and fired it and the card lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Autumn began to glow.

Gil looked puzzled and replied, "What?"

Autumn resumed, "That was my Help Heal trap card. When its destroyed while facedown due to a card effect of my opponet, I gain 1,000 lifepoints."

Gil sighed and replied, "Okay then. Zanji, attack!"

The warriro charged in and a large green plant with 2 rainbow-colored bulbs appeared (0/2,000 - 0/2,500).

Autumn quickly replied, "I activate Castle Walls! This will give my Rainbow Lotus 500 extra DEF points!"

Suddenly, the plant began to glwo (300/2,000 - 300/2,500) and the sword bounced right off it.

(Autumn: 6,050LP / Gil: 7,700LP)

Gil sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is now over."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I activate The Continious Spell card known as the World Tree!"

Suddenly, a Large beautiful tree appeared.

Autumn resumed, "I summon my Cactus Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, a odd creature appeared. It looked like a cactus with claws and a angry face (1,900/1,400).

Autumn resumed, "I Now play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, the Dark plant appeared (1,900/1,400).

Autumn resumed, "I play Play Fissure!"

The ground below the female warrior vanished and the knight fell into it and then the ground returned to normal.

Autumn resumed, "Lets do it. Twlight Bloom, attack!"

The plant stop out its vine arms and wrapped them around Yaichi and then the plant squeezed hard, blowing the warrior to pixels.

Autumn resumed, "Cactus Fighter, attack!"

The cactus fired a barrage of needles from its body and each one struck Zanji in the chest and he groaned and burst into globules of light.

(Autumn: 6,050LP / Gil: 7,000LP)

Suddenly, a cactus needle appeared on Gils side of the field (500/500).

Autumn sighed and replied, "The only little drawback for my Cactus Fighter is that when it destroys a monster in battle, you get a needle token in defense mode. That'll end my turn now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He took his Command Knight from his graveyard and placed it back into his hand.

Gil resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Lovely Nightshade!"

As she sat the card down, a large plant appeared and it had thorn-like limbs and its body was red and silver in color (1,600/1,300).

Autumn resumed, "Lets do it. Cactus Fighter, attack!"

The cactus launched another wave of needles and Command Knight appeared again (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Autumn sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

As Gil drew a card, Autumn began to glow.

(Autumn: 7,550LP / Gil: 7,000LP)

Autumn sighed and replied, "During each of your end phases, My Nightshades ability is that I gain 300 lifepoints for every plant on the field, including the nightshade itsself

Gil sighed and replied, "Okay then. I Summon my Six Samurai - Irou!"

As he sat the card down, A dark warrior with black hair and a dark kimono appeared and his weapon was a katana (1,700/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Gil resumed, "I Now special summon my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, a old man with white hair and a beard appeared with a eyepatch over one of his eyes and he was holding a longsword (2,100/800 - 2,500/800).

Autumn gulped and replied, "Oh, dear."

Susan smiled and replied, "This'll be good to watch."

Gil resumed, "I switch my Knight to defense mode. Lets Do this! Irou, attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the cactus and it burst into a shower of sharp needles.

Gil resumed, "Grandmaster, Attack The Twilight Bloom!"

The warrior charged in and sliced the plant to pieces with 3 swipes of his sword.

(Autumn: 6,850LP / Gil: 7,000LP)

Suddenly, two flowers grew on the huge tree.

Gil resumed, "Take that! make your move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Activate my World Trees ability. Each time a plant monster is destroyed, my tree grew a flower and depending on how many flower it has, I can remove the same number to activate one of its abilites. I'll remove two flowers to destroy 1 card on the field!"

Two of the flowers vanished and then Command Knight shattered to pieces (2,500/800 - 2,100/800) (2,100/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Autumn resumed, "I now switch my nightshade to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Gil drew a card and Autumn began to glow.

(Autumn: 6,450LP / Gil: 7,000LP)

and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Six Samurai - Kamon!"

As he sat the card down, the bomb-wielding samurai appeared (1,500/1,000).

Gil resumed, "I forfeit his attack so I can bring your tree down!"

Autumn gulped and replied, "NO!"

The samurai lit a stick of dynamite from his belt and he tossed it tree and it exploded near it and the tree started on fire and then a minute later, it collasped into a large pile of black ash that blew away.

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Irou, attack!"

The warrior charged and stabbed its weapon into the flower and it shattered into pixels.

Gil resumed, "Grandmaster, direct attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Autumn.

(Autumn: 4,350LP / Gil: 7,000LP)

Gil laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Play Mark of the Rose! By removing 1 plant from play, I can equip this card to monster on your side of the field and gain control of it."

She took out her Lovely Nightshade and placed in her RFP slot and a tattoo of a rose appeared on the Grandmaster and he walked to his side of the field.

Autumn resumed, "Grandmaster, attack Irou."

He sighed as he went in and slashed the dark samurai and he shattered into pixels.

(Autumn: 4,350LP / Gil: 6,600LP)

Autumn resumed, "I now tribute my Grandmaster for my Fairy King Truesdale!"

As the warrior vanished, A tall man wearing a green sylvan robe appeared holding a staff (2,200/1,500).

Autumn resumed, "And that'll end my turn."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

he took his Zanji, Kamon, Irou, Command Knight and his Grandmaster and he shuffled the 5 warriors into his deck and drew two new cards.

Gil resumed, "I end my turn with 1 monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Tulip Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a tall plant with a tulip for a head and appeared holding a small sword (1,800/1,700).

Autumn resumed, "Lets do it. Tulip Warrior, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a 2nd Shien's Footsoldior apepared (700/300) and the warrior slashed it and it shattered to pieces.

Suddenly, a warrior with blew armor appeared (1,000/500).

Autumn resumed, "Fairy King, attack!"

The male fired a blast of energy and it struck the warrior, blowing him to pieces.

Gil sighed and replied, "Yaiza, I'll avenge you some how."

Autumn resumed, "I Now play Mystic Wok on my Fairy king and I also set 1 card facedown thats all I can do."

The king vanished into motes of light.

(Autumn: 6,550LP / Gil: 6,600LP)

Gil drew a card and he replied, "Time for a little samurai revenge!"

Autumn sighed and replied, "While you're plotting your revenge, I activate my facedown card, Hidden Book of Spell."

She took her Mark of the Rose and Monster reborn and she shuffled the two spells into her deck.

Gil resumed, "I play Reinforcements of the army!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Gil resumed, "I know summon the card I searched for!"

As he sat the card down, A women wearing a purple silk robe and a shawl covering head appeared while holding a dagger (1,600/1,000).

Gil resumed, "Meet Hand of the Six Samurai. I play Double summon for my Spirit Of the Six Samurai."

As he sat the card down, a spirtiual suit of armor appeared (500/500).

Gil resumed, "My Spirit is a tuner monster so I'll equip my warrior with this armor."

Suddenly, the armor was now on the warrior (1,600/1,000 - 2,100/1,500).

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Soldior now!"

The warrior ran in and stabbed the plant in the chest with the daggers and it shattered into pixels.

(Autumn: 6,250LP / Gil: 6,600LP)

Gil drew a card and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Marauding Captain!"

As he sat the card down, the captain appeared (1,200/800).

Gil resumed, "I won't special summon anything else. Hand, attack!"

The warrior ran in and a large red rose with two small eyes and a thorny body appeared on the card (1,400/1,000) and the hand stabbed it and it shattered to pieces.

Autumn resumed, "That was my summon rose! when its destroyed, I can special summon any plant with 1,500 ATK or less and I choose another one!"

Another one of the roses appeared (1,400/1,000).

Gil resumed, "Captain, attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the rose and it shattered into shards.

Suddenly, a odd plant with twisted vines and bronze leaves appeared (400/1,500).

Autumn resumed, "This is my lonfire Blossom."

She sighed and replied "Okay. My turn is now over."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Horseytail!"

As he sat the card down, a odd plant appeared (400/500).

Autumn resumed, "I now tribute my horseytail using my blossoms ability for my Gigaplant!"

As the odd plant vanished, a 20-foot plant appeared (2,400/1,200).

Autumn resumed, "I Play Double summon to summon it again!"

Suddenly, the large plant began to glow light green.

Autumn resumed, "With its gemini ability, I Can special summon any plant from his graveyard and I choose my Twilight Bloom!"

The dark plant appeared again (1,900/1,400).

Autumn resumed, "Lets do it. Bloom, attack!"

The plant went in and slammed its vine-like arms into the captain, blowing him to shards.

Autumn resumed, "Gigaplant, attack!"

The plant shot its tentacles and both slammed into the female warrior, shattering the armor.

(Autumn: 6,250LP / Gil: 5,600LP)

Autumn laughed and replied, "That was fun! Make your move now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Hand to defense mode and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "Now I use my Gigaplants ability to special sumon my Truesdale in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a fairy king appeared and knelt (2,200/1,500).

Autumn resumed, "I'll tell you all this now. While he remains in defense mode, all plants gain 500 ATK & DEF!"

All the plants began to glow (2,200/1,500 - 2,700/2,000) (400/1,500 - 900/1,900) (2,400/1,200 - 2,900/1,700) (1,900/1,400 - 2,400/1,800).

Dukey gulped and replied, "Thats a heck of a army."

Mary sighed and replied, "Gil is in deep doo-doo."

Susan then replied, "I wonder how he'll get out of this one."

Autumn laughed and replied, "This will be fun! Bloom, attack!"

The plant shot out its arms and struck the female warrior and she shattered into pixels.

Autumn resumed, "Gigaplant, attack!"

The plant shot out some vines and in and a man with robotic features appeared (200/2,000) and the plant wrapped its vines around and with one hard squeeze, blew the warrior to pieces.

Autumn smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I remove 2 Six Samurai monsters to special summon my Enishi!"

as he took his Chamberlain of the Six Samurai and his Spirit of the Six Samurai and placed them into his RFP slot, a tall warrior with a beard appeared with a longsword on his belt (2,200/1,200).

Gil resumed, "I Now summon my Six Samurai - Zanji!"

As he sat the card down, Zanji appeared (1,800/1,300).

Gil resumed, "Next I special summon my Grandmaster!"

As he sat the card down, The Grandmaster appeared again (2,100/800).

Gil resumed, "Since I have two monsters with Six samurai in their names, I can special summon the last card in my hand, Great Shogun Shien!"

Suddenly, the mighty shogun appeared (2,500/2,400)

Susan sighed and replied, "He just filled his side with 4 warriors!"

Mary then replied, "Johnny would of loved to see this."

Dukey sighed and replied, "I miss him alot right now."

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Zanji charged in and slashed the Fairy king and he retreated.

Autumn then replied, "Why would you do that?"

Suddenly, Truesdale burst into shards.

Gil smiled and replied, "Thats why. Zanjis ability is that If I have another Six Samurai monster on the field and if he attacks monster, that monster is instantley destroyed, no matter how strong it may be. I lost 200 lifepoints, but its a small sacrifice."

Suddenly, the plants weakened (900/1,900 - 400/1,500) (2,900/1,700 - 2,400/1,200) 2,400/1,800 - 1,900/1,400)

Gil resumed, "Lets continue. Grandmaster, attack!"

The Grandmaster charged in and sliced the dark plant to pieces for the 2nd time.

Gil resumed, "Shogun, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and wave of flames struck the huge plant. Suddenly, it caught on fire and it started to burn and then a minute later, all that remained of the plant was ashes that blew away.

(Autumn: 5,950LP / Gil: 5,400LP)

Gil resumed, "Its Enishis turn! Destroy her blossom!"

The warrior charged in and he cut the blossom in two with one swipe of his blade. The pieces shattered.

Gil laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Gil drew a card and replied, "No monster? Darn. Enishi, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the lotus and it burst into shards.

Gil resumed, "Zanji, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a 3rd rose appeared (1,400) and Zanji slashed it to pieces.

A Second Fig appeared (200/200).

Gil resumed, "Grandmaster, your turn!"

The warrior charged and slashed it and it burst into pulp and juice.

Gil resumed, "Finally, Shogun, attack him directly!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Autumn across the chest.

(Autumn: 3,450LP / Gil: 5,400LP)

Gil laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I play Coins of Heaven!"

She drew 5 cards and Gil drew 5 new cards as well.

Autumn resumed, "I summon my Nettles!"

As he sat the card down, a small bush with a odd face appeared (1,200/400).

Autumn resumed, "Next I activate Silent Doom."

Twlight Bloom appeared again and knelt (1,900/1,400).

Autumn resumed, "Nettles is a tuner monster as well."

Dukey then replied, "A plant tuner? Oh boy."

Mary then replied, "Gil can handle any Synchro monster."

Autumn resumed, "Lets see him handles this beast! I tune Nettles with my Twlight Bloom."

The two plants floated into the air and vanished and then a large dragom that had a body of red rose petals appeared and they were thorn vines sticking out of the back of its wings (2,400/1,800).

Autumn resumed, "Meet the rarest card I Have! The Mighty BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

Susan then replied, "Its beautiful."

Mary nodded and replied, "It may be beautiful, but its weaker then Gils Shogun."

Autumn resumed, "When my mighty beast is synchro summoned, He can wipe out every monster on the field!"

Gil then replied, "You'll lose your dragon if you do that!"

Autumn resumed, "Thats why I'm activating my facedown card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter To save it before its ability destroys it as well!"

The dragon flapped its wings as much as he can as a wave of rose petals flew from the dragon and struck Gils warriors and then they were all blown to shards and then the dragon vanished.

Autumn resumed, "Now thats settled, I end my turn now."

The Dragon appeared again (2,400/1,800).

Gil drew card and replied, "I play my 2nd Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Grandmaster, Hand, Zanji, Shien and Enishi and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew new cards.

Gil resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gigantic Cephalotus!"

As he sat the card down, a large 7-foot plant appeared with a large mouth of sharp teeth and a long tongue (1,850/700).

Autumn resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!

The large plant went in and Yaichi appeared (1,300/800) and the plant grabbed him in its jaws and swallowed him with one gulp.

Gil growled and replied, "You're going to pay for that!"

Autumn laughed and replied, "Whatever you say! Black Rose Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon flapped its wings again and a wave of sharp rose petals struck Gil all over.

(Autumn: 3,450LP / Gil: 3,000LP)

Autumn laughed and then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zanji, yet again!"

The warrior appeared (1,800/1,300).

Gil resumed, "I play the spell card Premature Burial!"

Yaichi appeared again (1,800/1,300).

Gil resumed, "Next I equip Zanji with Silver Sword Katana!"

Zanjis weapon turned into a sword (1,800/1,300 - 2,400/1,300).

Gil resumed, "Next I equip my Yaichi with my favorite equip spell card, United We Stand!"

The warrior began to glow (1,300/800 - 2,900/2,300).

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Zanji, attack!"

The warrior charged and cleaved the plant in two with his sword. The plant growled before shattering into pixels.

Gil resumed, "Yaichi, attack!"

The warrior aimed at the dragon and fired a arrow and it struck the dragon in the chest and it roared before it burst into a wave of rose petals.

(Autumn: 2,400LP / Gil: 3,000LP)

Gil laughed and replied, "Take that! Make you move now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I activate monster reborn!"

Black Rose dragon appeared once again (2,400/1,800).

Autumn resumed, "Now for my dragons ability. I first play Block Attack."

Yaichi knelt in a defensive way.

Autumn resumed, "Now I activate my dragons ability. I can remove 1 plant from play to switch your monster to attack and drop its ATK to 0."

As Yachi switch to attack postion, he groaned (2,900/2,300 - 0/2,300).

Autumn resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of rose petals and each one of the petals sliced Yaichi to pieces.

(Autumn: 2,400LP / Gil: 600LP)

Autumn resumed, "Next turn this duel is over! Make your move now."

Gil drew a card and replied, "I summon my Six Samurai - Irou!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,700/1,200).

Gil resumed, "I equip my Zanji with Junk barrage! Now when it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters ATK!"

Zanji began to glow red.

Autumn gulped and replied, "No.."

Gil resumed, "Lets do it. Zanji, attack!"

Zanji jumped into the air and slashed the dragon and it roared before it burst into rose petals for the second time. Zanji turned to Gil and gave him a thumbs up before vanishing.

(Autumn: 1,200LP / Gil: 600LP)

Gil resumed, "This ends now. Irou, attack her directly!"

The samurai charged and slashed Gil across the chest.

(Autumn: 0LP / Gil: 600LP)

Gil smiled and replied, "And that ends the game."

Autumn then replied, "Very well. You may some of these fruit and veggies and then you all can pass through the gardens for now on without any trouble."

Susan then replied, "Thank you so much."

Autumn resumed," Its no problem. If you want to snack on a tasty fruit, try the golden pear. Its more juicy and delcious then a regular pear."

Dukey then replied, "I want to try that one first."

---------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 11:45am

Scott was in the castles meeting room with Johnny and Isono.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom came in room and he smiled and replied, "Scott?"

Scott then replied, "What is it now, Phantom?"

The fiend then replied, "Queen of Autumn Leaves lost the duel against Gil, sir."

Johnny then replied, "Thats the boy my sisters are in love with."

Scott then replied, "I figured she'd lose."

The phantom then replied, "She even used Black Rose Dragon and that dragon was destroyed twice during the duel."

Scott looked at him with anger in his eyes and replied, "WHAT?"

The fiend gulped and replied, "She has that card in her deck, sir."

Scott looked to Johnny and replied, "Go to the gardens and challenge her to a duel with your new dark deck and wage that certain dark monster for her Black Rose Dragon."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He got up and left the room.

Isono then replied, "Why is it important for you to have that card, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Because its one of the most rarest dragons ever made and she did'nt do anything to deserve that card."

Isono then replied, "She kept the gardens and the fruit safe from invaders and other creatures."

Scott then replied, "I know, but to deserve a card that rare, you must duel with me or any of my top duelists."

Isono then replied, "I understand, Scott."

Scott looked at the fiend and replied, "Are those two ready for their first team duel against the Test girls?"

Witty Phantom nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. They're waiting outside of Johnsons castle right now, sir."

Scott then replied, "Good."

-------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Twilight Bloom

Plant/Dark/ATK:1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A wise forest explorer knows well to avoid a large flower if bones and skulls litter the ground around it. It is a sure sign of the Twilight Bloom, the most poisionus plant in the world."

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Help Heal / Normal Trap Card

Image: Command Knight helping a Injured Marauding Captain with a small box that says First Aid On it.

When this card is destroyed while facedown due to card effect of a card controlled by your opponet, you regain 1,000 lifepoints.

Rainbow Lotus

Plant/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/2 Stars

"A beautiful plant found growing in warm climents. It has two beautiful rainbow-colored bulbs as well."

Lovely Nightshade

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, increase your lifepoints by 300 x the number of plant-type monsters on both sides of the field during each of your opponets main phases.

Summon Rose

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 Plant monster with 1,500 ATK or less from your deck to your side of the field.

Samurai Silver Katana / Equip Spell Card

Image: Six Samurai - Yariza attacking a Archfiend Soldier with a short silver sword

This card can only be equipped to a "Six Samurai" monster or "Great Shogun Shien". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 600.

-----------------------------------

That was a intresting the duel. In the next chapter, the gang heads towards Johnsons castle and then a pair of duel spirits challenge Mary and Susan to a tag team duel. Can the Test girls win their first tag team duel? Find out in "Girl Power", coming soon.


	26. Girl Power

Note to all: I'm sorry it took me this long for a new chapter to come up. My computer was not working right and I could'nt write this chapter until the problem was fixed. For now, the problem is gone and we can get on with the show. Starting with this chapter, I'm starting a countdown. Find out what this means at the bottom of this chapter.

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 25: Girl Power

-----------------------------

Garden Fruit Center 2:00pm

The gang was in the Gardens main area were the golden fruit was being stored. Any kind of fruit was there, including tomatos and many other fruits and vegatables.

Susan then replied, "Wow, These fruit are really beautiful."

Gil nodded to her and replied, "Susan, I agree with you on that one. I heard these fruit also makes great fruit salad as well."

Dukey looked at her and replied, "How do these fruits and veggies become gold?"

Autumn resumed, "There's a top-secret nutrient in the water that we use to water the plants to make them grow into golden beauties. I"m the only one that knows what the nutrient is and I plan on keeping it that way."

Mary then replied, "Thats cool."

Autumn sighed and replied, "When you're done with selecting fruits and veggies, we'll head towards Johnsons Castle so that we can get rid of him and start delivering these golden delights."

Mary then replied, "Its because of Johnson that everywhere in the city cannot enjoy this amazing produce?"

Autumn sighed and replied, "That is exactly right, my young friend."

Susan then replied, "We'll beat him so that everyone can enjoy these delcious delights."

Autumn smiled and replied, "I Thank you so much for everything you've done to help me with my young friends."

Dukey then replied, "Its really no problem at, Autumn."

--------------------------

Shadowland Castle / 2:15pm

Scott was talking with Isono and Mr. Shroud in his meeting room.

Scott then replied, "Has Johnny secretly entered the garden without Autumn or his friends knowing about it?"

Shroud nodded and replied, "He went into the gardens during Gil and Autumns duel. He's been hding out in the east side of the Garden until Autumn is alone and then he'll duel her.

Scott then replied, "Good."

Isono then replied, "Can we swipe some of those tasty golden delights?"

Scott then replied, "Were already have a small garden in the back of this castle with the goodies inside."

Isono nodded an replied, "Thats good to here."

---------------

Black Rose Gardens (East Side) / 2:30pm

Autumn was watering a nearby Tentacle plant (500/700) and the plants eyes had a relaxed look in them.

Autumn giggled and replied, "Does that feel good, my little friend?"

The plant nodded happily as she took her watering can and she went to nearby fountain and quickly filed it with fresh cold water. Suddenly, Johnny came in with his duel disk on his arm.

Autumn looked shocked and replied, "Who are you?"

Johnny laughed and replied, "I'm just one of the Shadow Kings best duelists, flower girl."

Autumn then replied, "What do you want?"

He activated his disk and a Chthonian Soldior appeared (1,200/1,600) and the evil warrior walked to the tentacle plant and the plant had a scared and worried look in its eyes.

Autumn gasped and replied, "What is he going to do?"

Johnny then replied, "I'll put this way: that little plant will be reduced to mulch really quickly."

Autumn then replied, "No, please, Don't!"

The Warrior swung his blade and then Johnny looked at him and nodded to the warrior and he put his sword away.

Autumn then replied, "What do you want with me?"

Johnny then replied, "A duel. You win, you keep that Black Rose Dragon card and if you lose, You must hand me that card and you also must hand over over that secret nutrient used in those golden veggies and fruits.

Autumn then replied, "If it'll save my plants from your warriors, lets duel."

They both walked to the middle of the arena and both activated their disks.

--------------------------------

Rootenburg City Hall / 2:45pm

The gang was talking to Croquet and behind the gang was a large sack of golden fruits.

Croquet smiled and replied, "Thanks for getting these lovely fruits and veggies. Did Autumn give you any trouble."

Mary then replied, "How do you know here?"

Croquet then replied, "Because I hired her to protect the garden from intruders."

Gil then replied, "You mean the duel with her was a test?"

Croquet nodded and replied, "That is correct. If you would of lost, she'll would still let through to Johnsons castle, but she would'nt allow you to touch the fruit."

Mary only sighed.

Croquet looked at Gil and replied, "Will you get these kids to the castle in one peace, please?"

Gil nodded and replied, "It would be a honor, sir."

--------------------------------------------------------

The Gardens Main Area / 3:20pm

The gang walked into the area and They Saw Autumn and she was on the ground, out cold.

Gil ran to her and replied, "Autumn, are you okay?"

Autumn opened her eyes as she stood and then she looked at Gil and replied, "Yes. I have a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine."

Susan then replied, "What happened?"

Autumn stood up and replied, "One of the Kings main duelists came in and challenged me to a duel and I was creamed."

Dukey then replied, "Who dueled you?"

Autumn sighed and replied, "It was some boy that used a dark deck."

Susan then replied, "That must of been Johnny."

Autumn then replied, "Since I lost, I had to hand over my Black Rose Dragon and the secret nutrient."

Mary then replied, "Ouch that hurts."

Gil then replied, "Is the door that leads to the Castle opened up?"

Autumn then replied, "Yes, Gil."

Gil then replied, "Will be okay while we head towards the castle?"

She nodded and replied, "Thats fine with me."

The gang nodded and started to head towards the Castle.

Autumn then replied, "Crush Johnson and save us."

----------------------------------------

Outside the North Garden Entrance gate / 3:45pm

The gang opened the door and they saw the Castle infront of them.

Susan then replied, "Lets get going!"

They ran towards the door and then a Female with green hair and a White Dress and a male with Dark suit, brown hair and a tattooed face appeared infront of them.

Susan then replied, "Vanity's Fiend and Vanitys Ruler?"

The duel spirits nodded and the Fairy replied, "We have orders from the Shadow King to stop you from entering the castle at all costs."

Mary sighed and replied, "What do we have to do?"

Vanity's Fiend smiled and replied, "You must challenge the two of us to a 2 on 2 duel and if you win, We'll let you all through.

Mary and Susan turned to Sissy and Dukey and replied, "Can me and Susan handle these two?"

Sissy and Dukey nodded them and they faced the two spirits and replied, "We'll gladly duel you both."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on their arms and Susan took her harpie deck and slid it into her disk.

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "Here are the rules of this duel. Both teams will share 10,000 lifepoints with their opponet. No sharing of strategies and no using cards that are not in play yet and also, both teams share the graveyard with their teammates. Did you two get that. The Order will go as follows: Susan, Myself, Mary and finally my wife. No one can attack until everyone has had 1 standby phase. Are you all ready to duel now?"

The girls nodded to them as they all activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", All 4 of them shouted.

(Susan & Mary: 10,000LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 10,000LP)

Sissy then replied, "The girls will have no trouble defeating those two."

Dukey then replied, "They'll cream the both of them."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I summon my Opticlops."

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

The fiend resumed, "I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown as well and thats my turn."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Vanitys Ruler resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Susans facedown card!"

A small black ball appeared in the fairys arm and a Harpie Girl (500/500) appeared on the card and the fairy launched the attack and the young chick was atomized when struck by the fairys attack.

She sighed and replied, "What a weakling that was. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the queen appeared (1,900/1,200).

Susan resumed, "This will be fun! Attack her Fairy!"

The fairy went in and slashed the fairy and she shattered into shards.

(Susan & Mary: 10,000LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 9,900LP)

Susan then replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial."

He took his deck out and he took monster from his hand and slid into his graveyard and reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Vanity's fiend resumed, "I Play Silent Doom now."

Opticlops appeared again (1,800/1,700).

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "I tribute my fiend to summon my Beast of Telwar!"

As the fiend vanished, a tall fiend holding a scimitar in each of its hands appeared (2,400/2,150).

Vanity's Fiend smiled and replied, "It may be a outdated fiend, but its powerful! Attack Marys facedown monster!"

The fiend charged in and a Great White appeared (1,600/800) and the fiend sliced it to pieces.

Vanity's Fiend laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down!"

She discarded a Abyss soldior to her graveyard.

Mary resumed, "I now summon my Cranium Fish!"

As she sat the card down, a fish with a large brain appeared (2,400/1,000).

Mary resumed, "I equip it with enchanted scales!"

The fish began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 2,700/1,300).

Mary smiled and replied, "This will be fun! Attack his fiend!"

The fishs brain began to glow and it launched a wave of mental energy and it struck the fiend, blowing it to shards.

(Susan & Mary: 10,000LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 9,600LP)

Mary then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 cards and discarded two of them.

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "I now remove 3 Light Fairy and 1 Dark Fiend from play to summon one of our decks stars!"

The images of Dunamis Dark Witch, Asura Priest, Skelengel and Opticlops vanished before a a strange fairy appeared with ghost white wings, black pants and a visor covering its eyes appeared (2,400/1,500).

Vanity's Ruler laughed and replied, "Meet Sky Scourge Enrise!"

Sissy then replied, "Its one of those creepy fairies!"

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "If think its creepy, wait until you see its ability!"

A ball of energy appeared in its hand and it fired a shot and it struck the Fish and it vanished from the fiend.

Vanity's Ruler then replied, "Once per turn, he can remove 1 monster on the field from the game. I now summon my Aeris!"

As she sa tthe card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Vanity's Ruler then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy charged in and stabbed Mary in the chest.

(Susan & Mary: 8,200LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 9,600LP)

The ruler laughed and replied, "Take that, little girl! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I switch my Queen to defense mode and I also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I activate Masquerade! This lets my control my wife's monster as if I summoned it myself! Attack Mary Directly!"

The fairy produced another ball of energy..

Susan then replied, "Not this time! I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out of the ground and wrapped up the fairy (2,400/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Vanity's Fiend growled and replied, "You brat! I'll remove your queen from the game and that'll end my turn."

The fairy fired another ball and the queen vanished as well.

Mary drew a card and replied, "I discard a monster known as Warrior of Atlantis to my graveyard so I can add 1 Legendary Oceam from my deck to my hand."

She discarded the monster to her graveyard and she took the card she wanted and added it to her hand.

Mary opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card known as a Legendary Ocean!"

She slid the card into the field slot and as it shut, the underwater city appeared around them.

Mary resumed, "I Now summon my Terrorking Salmon!"

As he sat the card down, the large salmon appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,600/1,200).

Vanity's Ruler gulped and replied," Thats a powerful monster!"

Vanity's Fiend looked at his wife and replied, "Don't Worry. We'll be fine."

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Enrise!"

The fish went in and slammed its tail into the Fairy and it groaned before it burst into shards.

(Susan & Mary: 8,200LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 8,700LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the armor wearing harpie appeared (1,800/1,300).

Susan resumed, "Attack Vanity's Fiend directly!"

The harpie went in and slashed the fiend across the chest.

(Susan & Mary: 8,200LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 6,900LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiend appeared holding his bone club (2,200/0).

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "I Play double summon my Second Goblin!"

As he sat the card down, a small goblin appeared (100/100) and jumped on the fiends shoulder.

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "I now equip my fiend with Axe Of Despair!"

The fiends bone vanished as the demon axe appeared (2,200/0 - 3,200/0).

Vanity's Fiend smiled evily and replied, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The fiend charged in and cleaved the fish in two with one swipe of the axe. The pieces shattered.

(Susan & Mary: 7,600LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 6,900LP)

Vanity's Fiend laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

Vanity's Fiend laughed and replied, "And I'll chain that with Emergency Provisions!"

The mouth appeared and swallowed the small goblin and the axe in one gulp.

(Susan & Mary: 7,600LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 8,900LP)

Mary then replied, "Whatever you say."

She looked at her sis and replied, "Can I borrow your harpie lady?"

Susan then replied, "Go ahead, sis!"

Mary resumed, "Thanks! I tribute it for my Amphibian Beast!"

As the harpie vanished, the water beast appeared (2,400/2,000 - 2,600/2,200).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast went in and punched the orc and it burst into shards.

(Susan & Mary: 7,600LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 8,500LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "And thats that! I end my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I activate Burial from a different Dimension to return a few monsters that were removed from the game."

She took Skelengel, Asura Priest and Opticlops and placed them back into the graveyard.

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and Cyber Harpie Lady, attack Vanity's Ruler facedown monster!"

The harpie flew in and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and the harpie slashed it and it shattered into pixels.

Susan resumed, "To continue my turn I play Tribute to the doomed!"

She discarded a 2nd Harpie chick to her graveyard the bandages came out of the ground and wrapped the Aeris up tight and then it was pulled into the ground.

Susan resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I remove 3 Dark Fiends and 1 Light Fairy from to summon another one of the Sky Scourges!"

He took his Giant Orc, Opticlops, 2nd Goblin and a Skelengel and he placed the cards into his RFP slot and then a Fiend arose and its head was a white skull and it had pitch-black skin, sharp claws and white bandages were wrapped around its arms and its body (2,400/1,500).

Vanity's Fiend laughed and replied, "Let me introduce you to Sky Scourge Norleras!"

Mary then replied, "That thing is creepy!"

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "What to you hear its ability. By paying 1,000 lifepoints, I can destroy all cards on the field and all cards in our hands.

The fiend began to glow.

(Susan & Mary: 7,600LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 7,500LP)

Vanity's Ruler quickly replied, "I'm activating my facedown card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter To save my fiend before its ability destroys himself!"

The fiend vanished and all every card on field burst into shards and then each duelist send their cards to the graveyard and The Vanity's Fiend drew a card from his deck.

Vanity's Fiend laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

the Sky Scourge reappeared on the field.

Mary drew a card and replied, "No way! I Activate Coins Of Heaven!"

Each duelist drew 6 cards from their decks (Except For Vanity's Fiend who drew 5 new cards).

Mary resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I summon a 2nd Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the fairy warrior warriors appeared (1,800/1,500).

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed Susan in the chest.

(Susan & Mary: 5,800LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 7,500LP)

Vanity's Ruler laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Susan resumed, "I Play Double summon for a monster facedown and I now play Riyoku!"

The Duck began to glow (1,700/700 - 2,900/700) as did the fiend (2,400/1,500 - 1,200/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The duck charged in and slammed its beak into the fiend and it groaned before it burst into black shards.

(Susan & Mary: 5,800LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 5,800LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now!"

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend charged in and slashed the duck and it burst in a explosion of feathers.

(Susan & Mary: 5,800LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 5,800LP)

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "And thats that! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Space Mambo for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the facedown card vanished, the mighty Ice monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Vanity's Fiend monster!"

The monarch and fired a wave of cold air from its mouth and the fiend froze up instantley and then the frozen fiend fell back onto the ground and shattered into many pieces when it struck the ground.

(Susan & Mary: 5,800LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 5,300LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Vanitys Ruler drew a card and replied, "I activate my cost down!"

She discarded a Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard.

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "I Summon a copy of myself to the field!"

As Aeris vanished into motes of light, A duplicate of the Ruler appeared on the field (2,500/1,600).

Vanity's Fiend smiled and replied, "As long as my wifes copy remains on the field, you two can't special summon anything!"

Vnnity's Ruler then replied, "This will be fun! Attack Mobius Now!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it struck the ice monarch and it shattered into ice cubes.

(Susan & Mary: 5,700LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 5,300LP)

Vanity's Ruler laughed and replied, "This is fun! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "I Should attack Mary's monsters, but leaving Susans monsters alone might me trouble and I don't trust your facedown card, So I'll attack Susan! Attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Small electric light with eyes appeared (1,000/1,800) and the fiend stopped infront of it.

Vanity's Fiend growled and replied, "Its one of those Special cards Freed gave them!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Meet my girl Watt the Shine Light."

Vanity's Fiend sighed and replied, "That little light will be takened out during my next turn. I set a card facedown and Make your move, Mary!"

Mary drew a card and replied, "I remove Space Mambo from play to summon my Aqua Sprit!"

As she took the fish monster and slid it into her RFP slot, the watery spirit appeared (1,600/1,200).

Mary resumed, "I now equip her with the Bubble Staff!"

Suddenly, a light-blue staff appeared in her hands (1,600/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Mary resumed, "I now equip my spirit with Mist Body!"

Suddenly, a misty lair covered the spirit.

Mary resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and the spirit pointed her staff and fired a bubble that struck the Ruler and it knelt.

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Harpie Lady 3 for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the facedown monster vanished, the mighty emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Susan resumed, "I play double summon for my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend appeared (1,900/400).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend pointed its staff towards the Ruler copy.

Vanity's Fiend smiled and replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The facedown card did'nt flip faceup and the fiend went in and slammed its fist into the ruler and she groaned and burst into globules of light.

Vanity's Fiend growled and replied, "Two Questions. First, why did'nt my facedown card activate and why do use Slate Warrior and that dragon in a Harpie deck?"

Susan then replied, "I'll answer both of them right now. As long as my girl Watt remains on the field, your facedown cards do not activate during my turn. Also, I Use Slate Warrior and Luster Dragon #2 and the orginal one in my deck because they're powerful wind monster and my deck is a wind deck. With That Settled, my dragon is going to roast your fiend!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of crystal flames and it struck the fiend, blowing it to pieces.

(Susan & Mary: 5,700LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 4,700LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "First I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Vanity's Fiends Mirror force trap lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Mary resumed, "I summon my Sushie the Fish Nanny!"

As she sat the card down, a small blue fish appeared (1,600/1,100).

Dukey then replied, "Its the final special monster! We've summoned all of them so far in our duels!"

Sissy then replied, "I like Sushie. She's cute for a fish."

The fish turned to her and winked and then she resumed looking at the Vanity spirits side of the field.

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Aqua Spirit, attack!"

The watery women fired a blast of bubbles and Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pieces when struck by the bubbles.

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and placed into his disk.

Mary resumed, "Sushie, direct attack!"

The fish puffed up and then it opened its mouth and a wave of water struck Vanity's Fiend in the chest.

(Susan & Mary: 5,700LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 3,100LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown Make your move, Ruler!"

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Aeris appeared on the field (1,800/1,500).

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "I Activate the spell card Ki Spirits!"

Suddenly, a Opticlops and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,800/1,700) (1,300/1,100).

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "With this spell card I Can special summon two monsters from my graveyard!"

Mary then replied, "What a broken card that is!"

Vanity's Ruler sighed and replied, "Chill out. The monsters special summoned with this card cannot be tributed, cannot attack and if the two monsters were the only ones I had on the field, they could'nt defend my lifepoints. Now thats out of the way, I Tribute Aeris for My Sky Scourge Invicil!"

As the fairy warrior vanished, a Wicked Looking Fairy appeared with sharp claws and was wearing a black gown and its wings looked evil and it also had ghost white hair (2,200/1,600).

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "When this Sky Scourge is summoned with A Light-Fairy monster, all spell cards on the field are negated!"

Aqua Spirits equips became transparent.

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "I Now play Polymerization to fuse a Dark Fiend and Light Fairy together!"

As the two monsters verged, a angel with a half black - half white gown and she had 1 white wing and 1 black wing on her shoulder and she carried a black and white scepter that had a black ruby in the tip (2,400/2,400).

Vanity's Ruler laughed and replied, "Meet my Dark Angel of Light!"

Mary then replied, "Wow."

Susan then replied, "Intresting Monster."

Vanity's Ruler laughed and replied, "I activate my angels ability. By remove a certain monster it gains another ability. I'll remove a Light Fairy to let it gain 800 ATK!"

As she took out her Skelengel out of her graveyard and slid it into her RFP slot, the scepter began to glow (2,400/2,400 - 3,200/2,400).

Susan then replied, "This'll be fun! Dark Angel, take out Susans Dragon!"

The fairy pointed her staff at the dragon fired a blast of black and dark energy that struck dragon and it roared before it burst into shards.

Susan resumed, "Invicil, attack her fish!"

The fairy fired a blast of light that struck the fish and it shattered into pixels.

(Susan & Mary: 4,200LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 3,100LP)

Mary sadly took her card and she looked at it and replied, "I'll avenge you, my friend."

She slid it into her graveyard.

Vanity's Ruler then replied, "Just be glad I can't attack with my Angel until my next turn. Make your move, Susan."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my fiend to defense mode and I set 1 card facedown and thats all I can do."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I activate another Masquerade!"

Another one of the cards appeared.

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the robotic fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Vanity's Ruler resumed, "Need some help? I activate 1 of my facedown cards, Meterain!"

The fiend looked at her wife and replied, "I'm taking Invicil for a spin!"

She nodded to him and Invicil went to his side of the field.

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "This will will be fun! Invicil, attack her little lite!"

The fairy fired another blast of light and it struck the small creature and it burst into a shower of sparks.

Susan took the card and she looked at out and she sighed and replied, "These two won't win, I promise you that."

Vanity's Fiend resumed, "Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend charged in and cut the blue-headed fiend in two with its large katana. the pieces burst into pixels.

(Susan & Mary: 2,400LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 3,100LP)

The fiend began to glow blue (1,800/1,500 - 1,300/1,500).

Vanitys Ruler laughed and replied, "This is fun! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "Susan, Lets end this duel now! Activate your facedown card!"

Susan quickly replied, "I activate my facedown trap card, Negate Spell! This cancels one monster effect for one turn!"

Invicil began to glow and the two faceup spell cards began to glow

Vanity's Fiend gulped and replied, "This is'nt good!"

Mary resumed, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 lambs appeared (0/0 x4).

Mary resumed, "I equip my Spirit with United We Stand!"

The spirit began to glow (2,100/1,200 - 6,100/5,200).

Mary then replied, "Time to wrap this up! Aqua Spirit, destroy Invicil and wipe out their lifepoints!"

The water spirit pointed its staff and fired a blast of bubbles that struck the scourge and it burst into shards.

(Susan & Mary: 2,400LP / Vanity's Fiend & Vanity's Ruler: 0LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "This duel is over!"

The duel spirits began to glow and they both laughed as the fiend burst into black globules and the ruler burst into globules of light at the same time.

Sissy then replied, "That was a great tag match!"

Dukey then replied, "If only Johnny was here right now."

Mary then replied, "Lets go after Johnson now!"

The kids ran towards the Castle.

----------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & Others

Masquerade/ Continuous Spell Card

This card may be activated during a duel where you have a partner. Control any Monster your opponent summons on your turn as if you had summoned it.

Note: this card was used by Umbra & Lumis in the Yugioh Episode "Double Duel (Part 4)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Ki Spirits / Normal Spell Card

Special Summon two Monsters from your Graveyard. Monsters summoned with this card cannot attack, cannot be the target of an attack, and cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon. If Monsters Special Summoned by this card are the only Monsters on your side of the field, your opponent may attack directly.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Enchanted Scales / Equip Spell Card

Image: A glowing 7 Colored fish swimming in a ocean

This card can only be equipped to a Fish-Type monster. When the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you can shuffle this back into your deck.

Bubble Staff / Equip Spell Card

Image: Aqua Spirit holding a long staff and bubbles are coming out of it, striking a nearby Vorse Raider.

This card can only be equipped to "Aqua Spirit". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points.

Dark Angel of Light

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

1 Level 4 Light Fairy + 1 Level 4 Dark Fiend

This card can only be fusion summoned with the fusion-material monsters shown above. This cards is considered a DARK monster as well. Once per turn by removing 1 monster in your graveyard this card gains the following ability depending on what monster you removed from play: Light-Fairy. Increase this cards ATK by 800 points Until the end phase of your current. If use this cards ability, it cannot attack during your next turn. Dark Fiend: Destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.

Negate Spell / Normal Trap Card

Image: Dark Magician Chanting a spell as a Giant Orc is starting to glow.

Select 1 monster on the field and until the end phase of your current turn, negate the effect of the selected monster.

Watt the Shine Light (Special Card)

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

While this card remains on the field, you opponet cannnot activate any facedown cards during your turn.

Sushie the Fish Nanny (Special Card)

Fish/EffectWater/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

If your opponet has only facedown monsters on your side of the field, this card can attack directly and any damage this card does with this ability is halved.

----------------------------------------------------------

That was a great chapter and win for the Test girls. In the next chapter, They run inside to find Johnson and Susan challenges her with machine deck. Can her machines prevail over Johnsons Fusion deck? Find out in: "Legal Issues", Coming Soon.

Starting Now, I'm doing a countdown until the chapter where Johnny duels with his dark deck appears. As we got closer to the chapter, the number will go down. Chapters left until Johnny duels with his Dark Deck: 7


	27. Legal Issues

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 26: Legal Issues

------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 7:00pm

Scott was in the meeting room with Isono and Johnny and The Vanity's Fiend and Vanity's Ruler are knelling infront of the king.

Scott sighed and replied, "You two have failed to stop those kids from entering the castle."

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "We tried to stop them from entering the castle, but they smashed us with their decks.'

Johnny then replied, "My sisters decks are strong, but you two had the right deck to take them both down."

Vanity's Ruler sighed and replied, "We tried our best, but they were stronger."

Scott sighed and replied, "I won't arrest you two, But I'm giving you two a promotion."

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "What is it?"

Scott then replied, "You both in charge of housekeeping now. You'll help around the castle by cleaning up."

They groaned as they heard this.

He looked at Isono and he replied, "Could you lead these two to the cleaning room so they can get started?"

Isono nodded and replied, "Yes, Scott."

He got up and He and the two spirits followed him from behind.

Scott sighed and replied, "Good help is so hard to find these days."

Johnny then replied, "Besides me and Isono, that is."

Scott then replied, "Of course. Is Johnson ready to duel one of them?"

Johnny then replied, "He just finished preparing his deck for his duel."

Scott then replied, "If he's defeated, only 2 members will remain."

Johnny then replied, "With his deck, he'll no problem."

-----------------------------  
Johnsons Castle Main Lobby / 7:15pm

They ran in and the door was locked with a large red padlock.

Dukey then replied, "When will we be able to enter?"

Mary then replied, "Lets destroy it!"

Suddenly, a Musclar fiend with large hands appeared and blocked the door (100/2,100).

Susan then replied, "Thats a Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World!"

Susan then replied, "We'll destroy it."

Suddenly, the fiend was covered in a misty layer.

Sissy then rpelied, "I remember that layer. That comes from the Mist Body equip spell."

Dukey then replied, "Now he can't be destroyed."

Suddenly, a TV monitor appeared on the walls and Johnsons picture appeared on it.

Mary then replied, "Thats Johnson!"

Johnson then replied, "Welcome to my castle, my young friends."

Susan then replied, "We want to came in and kick your sorry butt into next week!"

Johnson then replied, "As long as my door guard stays infront of him, you'll never be able to duel me."

Dukey growled and snarled at the screen.

Johnson laughed and replied, "Down boy, down. Also, the one who destroys this fiend is the one I'm dueling. So good luck finding a way."

The monitor turned off and the Mist Body spell card appeared above the fiends head.

Mary then replied, "Who wants to duel Johnson?"

Susan took her Harpie deck from her pocket and took her two special monster cards and about 4 other cards and slid the deck into the deck box on her belt she was wearing and she opened the other box that was on it and she took her machine deck and slid the 6 cards from the Harpie deck and shuffled the cards into her disk and she slid the deck into her deck and she activated her disk.

Susan looked at the gang and replied, "mind if I Duel him, Sissy?"

Sissy nodded and she turned to the field and she drew a card and she smiled and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the misty lair vanished.

She drew another card and she replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the robot knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Destroy this fiend! fiend!"

The machine aimed its machine gun arm at the fiend and fired a barrage of shells that struck the fiend in the chest and it exploded into triangles and then the knight aimed and fired another barrage of shells, blowing the padlock to pieces. The machine vanished and she shuffled the 3 cards used to take out the fiend into her deck.

Susan then replied, "Lets go find him!"

Susan opened the door and they all ran inside.

--------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle Dining Room / 7:30pm

Scott, Isono, Johnny and Bling Bling Boy were all enjoying a dinner of lobster and steak.

The phantom came in and replied, "Those kids have entered Johnsons castle, sir."

Scott looked at him and replied, "Get to the monitor room and turn on the monitor so we can watch the duel!"

The phantom nodded and he left the room.

Scott sighed and replied, "I Wonder who wil Johnson face."

Johnny then replied, "The only members that have not dueled The big five are Susan and Sissy."

Scott then replied, "My guess is Susan."

Johnny then replied, "I agree with you all the way, master."

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "Suck up.."

------------------------------------------  
Johnsons Castle (Main Chamber) / 7:45pm

The gang was in the room and the room looked like a large courtroom.

Susan then replied, "Should of thought so."

Suddenly, Judge Man came into the arena and he sat down and replied, "Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Man will take over this case and duel. The case is the Shadowlands Vs. Susan Test."

Each of the gang rolled their eyes as Susan took a step on the podium facing The large duel spirit and Mary, Sissy and Dukey sat down in the audience ara of the courtroom.

Johnson smiled and replied, "Present your deckmaster."

Susan looked through her deck and she found one and replied, "I choose Nanobreaker!"

Suddenly, the female machine next to her.

Johnson sighed and replied, "Another machine nut, great."

Susan looked at her deckmaster and replied, "Whats your ability?"

The machine turned to her and a voice was speaking in her head, "My deckmaster ability is called Robotic Summoning. You can remove 1 Machine monster from your graveyard from play and then you can special summon a monster with a equal or less level of the removed monster. You can only do this once per turn and 4 times per duel."

Susan nodded and she turned to Johnson and she replied, "Lets do this!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up.

"Game on!", Both yelled out.

(Johnson: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Johnson then replied, "The guilty client shall go first."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Search Striker!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with robotic armor and two laser pistols appeared (1,600/1,200).

Susan then replied, "Is that a machine?"

Johnson then replied, "Its a warrior with a great ability! Attack!"

The warrior fired two lasers from the pistols and a image of Battle Footballer appeared (1,000/2,100) and the laser struck the machine, blasting it to pieces.

Susan then replied, "My monster was stronger in defense!"

Johnson laughed and replied, "I know, but when Search Striker attacks a facedown monster, the monster is destroyed immediatly without the card being flipped up and no damage is done. The downside is when he does this, he goes into defense mode until my next turn. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

The warrior knelt.

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine aimed its machine gun arm and fired a barrage of shells, blowing the warrior to pieces.

Susan resumed, "And thats that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I start with Smashing Ground!"

The knight exploded into hot burning metal and debris.

Johnson resumed, "I Set a monster facedowm and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, a Robotic Tiger appeared with a robot-like roar (1,800/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Tiger, attack!"

The machine went in and a dog with a cannon on its back appeared (1,200/800) and the tiger slashed and it shattered into shards.

Johnson then replied, "Thats my Assault Dog you destroyed. When its destroyed, I can special summon another from my decK!"

Another one of the dogs appeared and knelt (1,200/800).

Susan then replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mystic Elf!"

AS he sat the card down, the blue-skinned elf appeared (800/2,000).

Johnson resumed, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse Curtain of the Dark one and my Mystical Elf torgether!"

Suddenly, a red curtain with a creepy yellow arm appeared (600/500) and the two monster merged into a spellcaster wearing red armor and holding a scythe (1,300/1,100).

Johnson then replied, "Meet the Mighty Kamionwizard!"

Susan rolled her eyes and replied, "Its a weakling fusion."

Johnson resumed, "It has better ATK & DEF then a Fusionist. I activate the spell Card Leading Question!"

The card revealed to be a man being watched by a Berfomet.

Johnson resumed, "With this spell card When one of my Level 4 or lower fusions battle, it'll gain 800 ATK during the battle phase."

Mary then replied, "Intresting."

Johnson resumed, "I attack. Kamionwizard, attack!"

The spellcaster charged..

Susan then replied, "I don't think so, your honor! I activate Rare Metalmorph to give my monster 500 more ATK before your Kamionwizard reaches him."

Johnson sighed and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Wiretap!"

The card vanished and returned to the top of her deck.

Johnson resumed, "With my Wiretap card, the effect of the trap negated and the trap itself is shuffled into your and you cannot activate that trap card until you draw another from your deck. Kamionwizard, continue your attack!"

The wizard charged in (1,300/1,100 - 2,100/1,100) and it slashed the tiger and it sparked and exploded into flaming pieces of metal.

(Johnson: 8,000LP / Susan: 7,700LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

The tiger appeared and knelt (1,800/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I tribute for my Machine King!"

As the tiger vanished, the Mighty King appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Susan resumed, "I now use my deckmasters ability. I remove 1 machine from play and I can special summon a monster with a level less then the removed monster.

She took the Cyber Tiger out of his graveyard and placed in her RFP slot and the Machine King Prototype appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Machine King, attack!"

The Machine King fired its fist and it struck the wizard, blowing it to pieces.

Susan resumed, "Prototype, attack!"

The weaker machine fired a red laser from its chest and the dog was atomized when the laser struck it.

(Johnson: 6,900LP / Susan: 7,700LP)

A 3rd Assault dog appeared and knelt.

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I activate the spell card known as Evidence Locker. I have to tribute 1 monster and then I can add any card from my deck and place it on the top of my deck."

The 3rd dog vanished and Johnson took his deck out and he found he wanted and he placed it on top of his deck.

Johnson resumed, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800) (2,400/2,000 - 2,500/2,000) (1,700/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Johnson slammed his gravel onto the stand and he laughed and replied, "Objection! I activate my deckmaster ability, Clear the Courtroom!"

The 3 machines began to shake and then all 3 of the machines she had each collapsed into a pile of junk that vanished.

(Johnson: 5,900LP / Susan: 6,200LP)

Johnson laughed nad replied, "I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to use my ability, but its worth it. It lets me destroy all of your monster and for each one trashed, you lose 500 lifepoints.

Susan growled and replied, "Whatever. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, A beautiful fairy with with a cute smile appeared and she was wearing a gossamer robe and she also had blue hair and dragonfly wings as well (0/1,800).

Johnson resumed, "Meet my Spirit of the Breeze!"

Susan then replied, "When can she do thats special? She does'nt have a single attack point."

Johnson then replied, "I knew that, young lady. I'm equipping her with Heart of Clear water and as long as it remains on the field in attack postion, I'll gain 1,000 lifepoints each and every turn."

Suddenly, a pendant appeared around her neck.

Susan then replied, "Even if I can't destroy it, I'll stil do damge by attacking it."

Johnson smiled and replied, "Thats why I'm activating my facedown card, Spirit Barrier!"

The trap flipped up.

Mary then replied, "If she doesn't trash his fairy soon, his lifepoints will be off the charts in a few turns."

Johnson resumed, "I'll set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnson drew a card and he and his fairy began to glow.

(Johnson: 6,900LP / Susan: 6,200LP)

Johnson resumed, "I activate a spell card known as Fusion Sage!"

He took his deck out and and he found the card he was looking for and he reshuffled the deck and placed it back into his graveyard.

Johnson resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my M Warrior #1 and with My M-Warrior #2!"

Suddenly, two warriors appeared (1,000/500) (500/1,000) and the joined together and formed a warrior wearing purple armor and holding a long sword (1,500/1,200).

Johnson resumed, "Meet my Karbonala Warrior!"

Susan sighed and replied, "Another Low-level fusion.'

Johnson resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) and the warrior slashed the small machine, blowing it to pieces.

Susan then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more guards appeared (500/1,200 x2).

Johnson then replied, "Okay then. I set 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown of my own and thats all I can do for now."

Johnson drew a card and he began to glow.

(Johnson: 7,900LP / Susan: 6,200LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the pendant was blown to pieces.

Johnson resumed, "In that case, I'll switch my fairy to defense mode and I'll summon a favorite of mine, Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, the glasseds wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Johnson resumed, "Lets do it. Both of you monsters, destroy her guards!"

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Cyber Repairer! You get to draw a card, but my machines are spared!"

Johnson drew a card from his deck and the warrior slashed one of them and it did nothing and the fairy fired a beam from her eyes and it struck the other in the chest and did nothing.

Johnson sighed and replied, "Whatever you say, young lady. I'll activate my Hidden book of spell to place my polymerization cards back into my deck and its your move now."

He took the two cards and quickly shuffled them back into his deck.

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute one of my machines for my Cyber Tech Aligator!"

As one of the machines vanished, the Mighty Cyber gator appeared (2,500/1,600),

Susan resumed, "Next I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Machine king appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Susan resumed, "I'm tired of your trap card, So I'm using the outdated spell card remove trap!"

The spell card appeared and the barrier card shattered.

Susan resumed, "Now I'm attacking! Aligator, attack!"

The machine flew in and slashed the warrior across the chest and it his armor began to crack before he shattered into pieces.

Susan resumed, "Now for your lifepoint gainer. Machine King, attack!"

The machine aimed its fist and fired it and it struck the fairy, blowing her to shards.

(Johnson: 6,900LP / Susan: 6,200LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "And thats that! Make your move now.'

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I activate a spell card known as Witness Gathering! I can remove 1 Fusion monster from my Extra deck from play and for every two stars it had, I can draw 1 card."

He took a Warrior Of Tradition and and slid it into his RFP slot and he drew 3 cards.

Johnson resumed, "I'll Set 1 more card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown And I'll attack with my Aligator first!"

The machine went in and a spooking looking Grim reaper appeared (1,600/600) and the machine slashed it, blowing to shards.

Johnson then replied, "That was my Emissary of the after life you just destroyed and now we both get to add a normal level 3 and show it to each other.'

Johnson took a card from his deck and showed it to her and it was a fiend called Ancient Brain.

Mary then replied, "What monster could she bring out?"

Susan took a card from her deck and it was a Acrobat Monkey.

Dukey then replied, "Oh, that machine. I forget she had it in her deck."

Susan smiled and replied, "Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the other fairy, blowing her to shards as well.

(Johnson: 6,200LP / Susan: 6,200LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Ancient Brain and the Tainted Wisdom I just drew."

Two fiendish fiends appeared and merged together and the ending result was a skeleton wearing armor and holidng a sword appeared (2,650/2,250).

Johnson smiled and replied, "Meet the mighty Skull Knight!"

Susan then replied, "Wow, wow a fusion."

Johnson resumed, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The Knight charged in and slashed the gator and it burst into shards and the King weakened (2,400/2,00 - 2,300/2,000).

(Johnson: 6,200LP / Susan: 6,050LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "Your move, young lady."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my king to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took his Hysteric Fairy, Search Striker and all 3 of his Assault Dogs and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew two cards.

Johnson resumed, "I equip my Knight with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The spellcasters sword begna to glow.

Johnson resumed, "I now sumon my Zombyra the Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the dark caped hero appeared (2,100/500).

Johnson resumed, "This will be fun! Zombyra, attack!"

The warrior charged and slammed its fist into the machine and it sparks happened all around the machines body and then it collasped into a pile of junk that vanished and the warrior groaned (2,100/500 - 1,900/500).

Johnson resumed, "Skull Knight, attack!"

The spellcaster went in and the Acrobat Monkey appeared (1,000/1,800) and the knight swung its sword onto the machine, blowing it to scrap.

(Johnson: 6,200LP / Susan: 5,200LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "This duel is about over! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability again!"

He took his Cyber Tech aligator out his graveyard and he slid the card into his RFP slot and then a 2nd Metal Tiger appeared (1,800/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I Activate Cost Down!"

She discarded a Cyber Phoenix to her graveyard.

Susan resumed, "I tribute it for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the tiger vanished, the mighty machine appeared (2,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

The machine began to glow silver (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Susan smiled and replied, "This will be fun! Attack Skull Knight!"

The machine opened its hatches and fired a barrage of missles and each one struck the knight, blowing it to pieces.

(Johnson: 5,650LP / Susan: 5,200LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "And thats that! Make your move now."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch Zombyra to defense mode and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the many-armed machines appeared (1,850/800) and the king began to glow (3,200/1,500 - 3,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I activate Enemy Controller!"

The controller appeared and a wire connected to Zombyra.

Susan then replied, "A, B, Down, A, B, Up!"

The buttons began to gloe and then the hero rose to attack postion.

Susan laughed and replied, "Machine King, wipe it out!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and each struck Zombyra, blowing him to pieces.

(Johnson: 3,850LP / Susan: 5,200LP)

Susan resumed, "Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went in and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and the machine stabbed her with her prod and she shattered to pieces.

Johnson took back his Polymerization card and added it to his hand.

Susan smiled and replied, "And thats that. My turn is no over."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization yet again to fuse Hibikime and Queens Double!"

The two female warriors appeared on the field and merged and the ending result was a tall women with red hair and a beautiful red dress and and she was holding a sword in her hand (2,100/1,700).

Johnson resumed, "Meet my Empress Judge!"

Susan then replied, "My machine will wipe it out."

Johnson resumed, "In that case then, Clear the Courtroom!"

He swung his gravel onto his podium and both of Susans monster burst into shards.

(Johnson: 2,850LP / Susan: 4,200LP)

Johnson resumed, "I Now equp her with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The warriors sword began to glow red (2,100/1,700 - 2,900/1,700).

Johnson resumed, "Lets do it. Judge, attack!"

The judge charged in and slashed Susan.

(Johnson: 2,850LP / Susan: 1,300LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "This is fun! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "Judge, wipe out his facedown card!"

The judge charged and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared (800/2,200) and the warrior slashed it and exploded into spare parts and scrap.

Johson resumed, "Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

The metal serpent-like dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I activate Limitor Removal! Attack!"

The machine began to glow (2,100/1,600 - 4,200/1,600) and the machine fired its attack and it struck the Judge in the chest and she shattered into shards.

(Johnson: 1,550LP / Susan: 1,300LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "And thats that. I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and now my dragon bids far well as I end my turn."

The machine began to spark as it burst into metal shards.

Johnson drew a card and replied, "Now To summon my best monsterI I activate another Witness Gathering!"

He took another card from his Extra Deck (Which was a Two-Headed Thunder Dragon) and he slid the card into his RFP slot and drew 4 cards from his deck.

Johnson resumed, "I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation!"

He took a Reinforcements of the army and a De-Fusion and slid the cards into his graveyard and he return his Polymerization card.

Johnson resumed, "Now I Summon myself to the field!"

He got up from his podium and he walked down to the field and he faced Susans facedown card (2,100/1,700).

Dukey then replied, "What's he up to?"

Mary sighed and replied, "You get me."

Johnson resumed, "I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly Empress Judge appeared (2,200/1,500).

Johnson resumed, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse myself and Empress Judge together!"

Susan then replied, "Let me guess, you creamed Kozaky and won this fusion as a prize?"

Johnson nodded and replied, "That is correct, Miss Test.'

The two warriors merged together and the ending was Judge Man..but now he had two long steel scimitars and his armor was now silver and gold and he had a shiny blue cape as well (3,400/3,200).

Johnson resumed, "Let me introduce you to myself and I'm known as The Judgment Ruler!"

Susan then replied, "Whoa, did'nt see that coming."

Mary then replied, "3,400 ATK?"

Dukey then replied, "He means buisness now."

Johnson laughed and replied, "I Sure do. I'm attacking your facedown card!"

He charged in and a Robotic Knight (1,600/1,800) and he slashed it and it exploded into pieces of burning metal.

Johnson resumed, "When me, The Judgment Ruler destroys a monster in battle, I can do three 3 things: You lose 500 lifepoints or I can gain 500 lifepoints or I can draw a card from your deck. I'll make you 500 points.

Susan began to glow black for a moment.

(Johnson: 1,550LP / Susan: 800LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "This will be over real soon. My turn is now over."

Susan drew a card and she smiled at what she drew.

Johnson then replied, "Did you get something useful?"

Susan smiled and replied, "I'll show you. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Perfect Machine King appeared again (2,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I now activate my deckmasters ability one more time!"

She took her Machine King and then Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600 - 3,200/1,500).

Johnson laughed and replied, "Even with those two, my monsters are more powerful!"

Susan then replied, "I knew that. Nanobreaker, head to the field!"

The machine took a stop fowards the field (1,600/1,800) and the kings power grew again (3,200/1,500 - 3,900/1,500).

Sissy laughed and replied, "Yea! Since Johnson summoned his deckmaster to field, if he gets destroyed, he loses!"

Johnson gulped and replied, "This can't be happening to me!"

Susan smiled and replied, "Oh it is. Perfect Machine King, wipe him out!"

The machine opened its hatches and it fired a barrage of missles that struck the Ruler all over and a fierce explosion took place.

(Johnson: Deckmaster Destroyed / Susan: 800LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "Even with my defeated, the other two members and the king will cream you and take your special cards!"

The smoked cleared and Johnson was still there and then he collasped to the ground and then he finally burst into shards and the gang saw the whole judge podium was destroyed and reduced to a pile of blackened pieces of wood and steel.

Susan then replied, "Now wheres that barrier door?"

Suddenly, a large door appeared and opened up.

Mary then replied, "Wow, thats helpful."

The rest of the gang stood up and they all followed Susan into the door.

--------------------------------------------  
Barrier Room / 9:30pm

The gang ran inside and the saw the barrier. And it was a gold and silver laser going between the turrets.

Susan activated her disk and Machine King appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000) And she pointed to the laser and the machine launched its fist and it struck the turret, blowing it to pieces and then the laser stopped.

Mary laughed and replied, "Yea! Only two members of the Big Five are left! We're almost done!"

Sissy then replied, "WIth three 3 members defeated, that means only 5 barriers are remaining before the main castle can be opened up."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Susan then replied, "Lets head out!"

The gang nodded and entered the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Assault Dog

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/4 Stars

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog " from your Deck.

Wiretap / Counter Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card. Negate the activation and effect of that Trap Card, and return that card face-up to the owner's Deck and shuffle it. Your opponent cannot activate any cards of with the same card name until they draw that card.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Trudge in The Yugioh 5d's Episode "On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Leading Question / Continuous Spell Card

When a level four or lower fusion monster declares an attack, it gains 800 attack points during the damage step.

Note: This card was used by Johnson in the Yugioh episode "Courtroom Chaos (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Witness Gathering / Normal Spell Card

Remove one Fusion monster in your Extra Deck from the game. Draw one card for every two level stars the monster had

Note: this card was created by Santoryuu and all creative credit goes to them.

Cyber Tiger

Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

"A fercious robotic tiger that attacks with sharp sword-like claws and razor-sharp teeth."

Evidence Locker / Normal Spell Card

Image: Command Knight looking through a locker that has swords and other weapons in it.

Offer 1 monster on your side of the field as a tribute. Take any card from your deck and place it on top of your deck.

The Judgment Ruler

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,400/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

Empress Judge + Judge Man

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you can use one of the 3 following effects: 1. Inflict 500 damage to your opponet. 2. Increase your lifepoints by 500. Draw 1 card from your deck.

-----------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used in this Chapter

Susan: Nanobreaker

Deckmaster SA "Robotic Summoning" Once per turn, you can remove 1 machine in your graveyard from play to special summon 1 machine monster from your graveyard to special summon 1 machine from your deck that has a lower level then the machine removed from play. This ability can only be used once per turn and 4 times during the the duel.

Johnson: Judge Man

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Clear the Courtroom" This abilty can be activated in either player's turn by paying 1000 Life Points. destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent by an amount equal to the number of monsters destroyed by this ability X 500.

Note: This was Johnsons deckmaster in the Yugioh Episode "Courtroom Choas (Parts 1 & 2)". All creative goes to the writers of that episode.

---------------------------------------------------

Johnson has now fallen. In the next chapter, they're about to head towards the castle, but a power outage happens before they can find the location. They head out to the Power Plant and they found a charcter from a different cartoon and he challenges Sissy to a duel. Who will win the duel? Find out in "Gigashock", Coming Soon. Chapters left until Johnny duels with his new dark deck: 6


	28. Gigashock

Yugioh! Land Of Shadows

Chapter 27: Gigashock

-------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 9:45pm

Scott was with Johnny and Isono talking to Johnson.

Scott sighed and replied, "You failed me as well?"

Johnson gulped and replied, "I tried to beat her, but her machine get the better of me."

Scott sighed and replied, "Now that Test girl has defeated two members of the Big Five and Only Nezbitt and Lehictor remain."

Johnny then replied, "Those two should do a better job then he did."

Johnson growled and repllied, "Bite your tongue, young man!"

Scott then replied, "I would'nt argue with one of my best duelists, if I were you, Johnson."

Johnson then replied, "Yes, sir."

Scott took a empty duel monsters card and then Johnson vanished and the stats and level stars appeared on the card and finally, the picture of Judge Man appeared on the card.

Scott then replied, "Nezbitt better not screw up in his duel."

Isono then replied, "Is it true he changed his Deckmaster ability into something better?"

Scott nodded and replied, "That is right, Isono. He figured his current deckmaster ability would be no good because he'll be dueling one duelist instead of three."

Johnny then replied, "What's his new ability?"

Scott then replied, "Just say it'll make machines much better then before."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the City Hall / 10:00pm

The gang arrived outside the City Hall and Croquet was standing and waiting.

Croquet smiled and replied, "Welcome back, children."

Susan then replied, "You won't have to worry about Johnson anymore. I took of him and his barrier."

Croquet nodded and replied, "Thats good to here. Are you all heading back to Freeds Camp?"

They all nodded to him.

Croquet then replied, "Stay the night at the hotel and I'll call Syrus to give you all a private train back to Freeds Camp. The room will be free for all of you."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Croquet then replied, "Its my way of saying thank you for defeating Johnson and letting us enter the gardens without any trouble."

The gang nodded to her.

---------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 11:00pm

Scott was in his Main chamber, looking at the dragon card Johnny won him.

Scott sighed and replied, "This is one of the 5 cards I need in order to create the most powerful dragon in the world!"

He looked at a picture and it was a picture of a large red dragon.

Scott then replied, "Crimson Dragon, I'll have you as a duel monster card someday."

He placed the Black Rose Dragon in a card holder and they were 4 more next to it.

Scott sighed and replied, "Once I have all of the cards I need, I'll have the best DragonT in the game!"

----------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Outside the Rootenburg Train Station / 9:00am

Syrus was sitting on a bench, waiting for the gang to came.

Suddenly, the gang walked up to him and he replied, "Are you all ready to head towards Freeds Camp?"

They all nodded.

Syrus then replied, "Okay. This will be a private Train to Freeds Camp and we'll be there in about 3 hours or so."

Susan then replied, "Thanks for the info, Sy."

Syrus then replied, "Its no problem at all."

Syrus and the gang headed towards inside the station.

----------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 9:15am

Scott was enjoying breakfast with Isono And Johnny.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared infront of them.

Scott then replied, "Whats the news now, Phantom?"

The phantom then replied, "Those kids are heading towards the camp right now."

Scott then rpelied, "I knew that. The power plant that powers the camp will soon have a blackout.'

Johnny then replied, "How will that happen?"

Scott then replied, "A duelist I created will go into the power plant and drain it of all the power it has and then without power, Our army will invade them if my duelist I made beats one of those kids."

Isono then replied, "Very clever, sir."

Scott nodded to him and replied, "I know it is."

Johnny then replied, "Who is this duelist?"

Scott smiled and replied, "Just a duelist that dreams of being a certain kind of master."

----------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Warrior Camp Station / 9:30am

The gang was outside with Syrus.

Syrus then replied, "I hope you enjoyed your trip."

Susan then replied, "We did, thanks for everything, Sy."

He nodded as we walked back into the stations main building.

Dukey looked straight ahead and they saw the village and the entrance to the village usually had bright red lights on it, but every light was out.

Mary then replied, "Wonder whats going on."

They gang ran towards the Camp.

-  
The Village / 9:45am

The gan ran towards the village and stopped right infront of the building and they saw a outside light was off and they noticed every light in the village was turned off.

Susan then replied, "Where's all the power?"

Suddenly, Freed came out and Stanley and Cheryl were following from behind and Freed smiled and replied, "Hey kids."

Dukey then replied, "Hello, General."

Freed then replied, "Congratulations of your victory against Johnson."

Susan then replied, "Whats going on?"

Freed sighed and replied, "About a hour ago, the electricity went out and we cannot help you find where Nezbitts castle because the War Room is completely dark and we tried the backup generator, but there's no power in it as well."

Mary then replied, "We'll help you turn on the power, sir."

Susan then replied, "We've lost power in our house some many times, that we know how to do it by heart."

Cheryl then replied, "When it comes to Electricity, my girls are the best."

Freed then replied, "Okay then. We got all of our power from the Joltleon Power station nearby. Its about 3 miles away to the north of here."

Suddenly, Command Knight came in and she gave the kids a map and she handied it to Susan and she replied, "This'll lead right there."

Freed then replied, "Find out what is causing the problem and head back here when your done."

They gang nodded as they headed towards the area that had the trail that would lead them to the station.

-------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Power Station / 10:00am

They arrived at the station and they saw the door was open.

Susan then replied, "Lets be prepared from anything, gang."

They all nodded as they entered the building.

-  
Power Station Main Area / 10:15am

The entered the main area and they saw the area was well lit, but one of the larger machines, the main generator and it was covered with small electric creatures (1,000/1,000).

Susan then replied, "Those are Electric Viruses and those things can talk Dragons and Machines away from you for a turn. I dueled a guy that used 3 of those little guys and I almost lost and would of I've If i would'nt of drawn Dimensional Wall to send the ATK points of my takened away Pefect Machine Kings ATK to my opponet."

Mary then replied, "These things must of drained the generator."

Sissy then replied, "How do we got rid of them and turn on this generator?"

"I know how to, but you have to face me.", someones voice said.

Suddenly, a teenaged boy wearing a red hat with a ball-shaped design, a black shirt and green lines appeared and he was wearing blue jeans and he also had a green backpack on his back and he had a classic Battle City duel disk on his arm.

Dukey then replied, "Who's he?"

Susan then replied, "I know. He is Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon cartoon and games. He has many Pokemon, friends and badges."

Ash smiled and replied, "I See you've heard of me."

Mary then replied, "You're right. He can get badges without any trouble, but when it comes to battling in the finals, he tries..but flops."

The boy frowned as he heard this.

Sissy then replied, "the only championship he's ever won was the Orange Islands Championship."

Ash sighed and replied, "That was a hard battle, but I manged to win."

Susan then replied, "So, do you have anything to do with this generator being off?"

Ash nodded and replied, "I was the one who shut it down."

Susan then replied, "Why?"

Ash then replied, "Orders from the Shadow King. I Didn't trust him until he gave me this duel disk and a deck of cards."

Mary then replied, "I Get it. If one of us defeats you in a duel You'll tell us how to turn it back on?"

Ash nodded and he took his backpack off of his back and he opened it and he found a small blue case that had a small CD in it and he replied, "This will allow you to turn the generator back on and I choose to duel the Yellowed-haired girl."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I'll be glad to duel you for the CD, Ash."

He slid the CD back into his backpack and he took a deck of duel monsters cards and he slid the deck into his disk and the he closed the backpack and placed it on the ground.

Susan then replied, "What kind of deck do you think he'll use?"

Mary then replied, "No idea."

Dukey then replied, "He did use a mixed variey of pokemon in the cartoon and games, but could be using anykind of deck."

They activated their disks and the LP counters went up to 8,000.

"Game On!", They both shouted loudly.

(Ash: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Ash smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Thanks, Ash. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped it up, Skelengel appeared on it (900/500).

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Sissy resumed, "I now tribute my small friend for Tethys the Goddess of Light!"

As the small cherub vanished, the goddess appeared (2,400/1,800).

Ash then replied, "Nice fairy you have there."

Sissy then replied, "Thanks, I enjoy her company in my deck too."

Susan then replied, "Thats a amazing fairy she has there."

Mary nodded and replied, "So true, Sis, so very true."

Sissy resumed, "Back to the duel. Tethys, attack!"

The angel flapped her wings and a wave of light appeared and it launched towards the facedown card and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the wave of light struck the fairy, blasting him into shards.

Ash resumed, "I'll special summon another angel!"

A second angel appeared (1,400/800).

Sissy resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Switch my angel to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The cute fairy produced a shadow energy ball and fired it and the 2nd Angel was blown to pieces.

A 3rd angel appeared (1,400/800).

Sissy resumed, "Tethys, attack his facedown card!"

The angel fired another wave of light and a small purple metal button appeared with beady eyes and cat ears appeared (100/100) and the wave of light struck it and it shattered.

Ash smiled and replied, "That was my Batteryman Micro Cell that you destroyed and when its destroyed, I can special summon another batteryman from my deck except for another micro cell, So I'm choosing Batteryman AA!"

As he sat the card down, a small orange battery creature appeared (0/0).

Ash resumed, "Also my cell lets me draw a card from my deck and I Chain my batterymans summoning with Inferno Reckless Summon!"

He drew a card from his deck and two more batteryman appeared (0/0 x2) and then a second Dunamis witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and then 3 batteryman began to glow (0/0 x3 - 3,000/0 x3).

Sissy gulped and replied, "Oh, great. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan then replied, "Ash is using a Batteryman deck?"

Mary then replied, "Should of figured so. Pikachu was his best Pokemon and it was a electric-type pokemon as well."

Dukey then replied, "With those 3 batteryman, she's in a bit of trouble."

Ash drew a card and replied, "This ends now! I activate Short Circuit! This can only be used when I have 3 batteryman on the field! Now I can destroy every card on the field!"

The card flipped up and its image was a large battery creating a short circuit

Susan gulped and replied, "If this card works, she's lost!"

Mary then replied, "Sissy!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "You're not getting out of this duel that easy! I activate Dark Bribe!"

Ash drew a card and the spell card was blown to pieces.

Ash sighed and replied, "BTW, I have 2 more in my deck and If I Can draw them, you're in a bit of trouble. Batteryman, blow her fairies away!"

The first batteryman charged up and fired a bolt of lightning and it sturck the 1st dunamis, blowing it to pieces and then second one fired a blast of lightning like the first one and the 2nd Dunamis was atomized and then the final batteryman fired a blast of electricity and it struck Tethys and she groaned in pain before she burst into globules of light.

(Ash: 8,000LP / Sissy: 5,000LP)

Dukey then replied, "Whoa, she just lost 3,000 lifepoints in one attack!"

Mary sighed and replied, "Its better then losing the duel, Dukey."

Susan then replied, "With a Fairy deck, she might gain those lifepoints right back."

Ash laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I set a monster of my own and I'll let my batteryman attack your facedown card!"

The battery charged up and fired a blast of electricity..

Sissy laughed and replied, "Not a chance, Ashy! I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The attacking battery burst into a shower of sparks and the other two powered down (3,000/0 x 2 - 2,000/0 x2).

Ash resumed, "Whatever! Batteryman 2, attack!"

The battery powered up and fired a blast of electricity and a two cute fairies appeare d on the card (1,700/0) and the attack did nothing to the fairies.

Ash sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Gellenduo to attack mode and I Summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, the majestic Lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "This will be fun! Ohka and Gellenduo, attack those batteries!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it struck one of the batteries, blowing it to pieces and the final one got weaker (1,000/1,000) and two fairies fired two small balls of light and it struck the final batteryman, blowing it to shards.

(Ash: 6,900LP / Sissy: 5,000LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! I now activate Mystic Wok to tribute my mech before its ability sends it away and that'll end my turn."

The fairy vanished into motes of light.

(Ash: 6,900LP / Sissy: 7,400LP)

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of avarice!"

He took his 3 Batteryman AA and two Shining angels and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Ash resumed, "I Now summon my Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

As he sat the card down, the thunder cat-like women drummer appeared (1,900/800).

Ash resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The drummer started to drum and it shot out a bolt of lightning and it struck the cute fairies and they both shattered.

(Ash: 6,900LP / Sissy: 7,200LP)

Ash smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a knight made of electricity appeared with a glowing yellow sword (1,300/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Ash resumed, "This will be fun! attack!"

The Knight charged in and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and with one swipe of its sword, the angel was blasted into shards.

A Nova Summoner appeared floating it mid-air (1,400/800).

Ash Resumed, "Nyan Nyan, attack!"

The cat women banged her drums and a bolt of lightning came out and struck the floating fairy, blowing it to pieces.

(Ash: 6,900LP / Sissy: 6,700LP)

A second summoner appeared (1,400/800).

Ash resumed, "Oh well. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Tethys appeared once again (2,400/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I summon my Kaiser Seahorse!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Sissy resumed, "I equip him with a equip spell card known as Elfs Light!"

The serpent began to glow (1,700/1,650 - 2,100/1,450).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The being of light charged in and slammed its spear into the cat drummer and she shrieked before shattering into pixels and the knight weakened. (2,100/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Sissy resumed, "Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy that struck the knight and it was blown to pieces.

(Ash: 6,000LP / Sissy: 6,700LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that, Ashy boy! Make your move now."

Ash sighed as he drew a card and replied, "I remember that name. I play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and got rid of two of them.

Ash resumed, "I now play Battery Charger!"

Suddenly, a small blue battery appeared (0/0).

(Ash: 5,500LP / Sissy: 6,700LP)

Ash resumed, "I summon another Batteryman C!"

As he sat the card down, another one of blue batteries appeared (0/0).

Ash resumed, "I Now play double summon to summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the down, 1 of the multi-armed machines appeared (1,850/800 - 2,850/800).

Ash resumed, "With C on the field, every machine I use gains 500 ATK for every Batteryman C on my field!"

Sissy then replied, "But I can wipe out those batteries with no problem!"

Ash smiled and replied, "I was getting to that. I activate Raregold Armor!"

The machine began to glow.

Ash resumed, "With this equip card, my machine is the only thing that can be attacked! I play double attack!"

He discarded a monster Called Batteryman Charger to his graveyard.

Ash resumed, "Now my machine can attack twice! Attack!"

The machine charged in jammed its prod into the serpents stomach and the poor creature was electrocuted for about 30 seconds before it shattered into shards and the machine fired a blast of lightning from its prod and it struck the mech fairy and then it burst into glowing globules.

(Ash: 5,500LP / Sissy: 5,600LP)

Ash laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Switch my other two batteryman to defense mode and that'll increase its DEF."

The batteries knelt (2,850/850 - 1,850/1,850).

Ash resumed, "I Now equip my machine with a spell card known as Big bang Shot!"

The machine began to glow (1,850/1,850 - 2,250/1,850).

Ash resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine charged in and a Zolga appeared on the card (1,700/1,200) and was blown to pieces when struck by the machines prod.

(Ash: 5,500LP / Sissy: 4,550LP)

Ash laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and make your move."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Dunamis appeared on the field and knelt (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "I now tribute it for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the cute fairy vanished, the fairy centaur appeared (1,900/1,500).

Sissy resumed, "I Now activate the spell card known as Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Equip spell was blown to pieces and then the machine vanished.

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack!"

The Airknight charged in and slammed its sword into 1 of the defending batteries and it burst into a shower of sparks.

(Ash: 3,600LP / Sissy: 4,550LP)

Sissy drew a card from her deck and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown and make your move now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I tribute my other Batteryman C for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the battery vanished, the Mighty titan of lightning and thunder appeared (2,400/1,000).

Ash laughed and replied, "I choose to destroy your airknight!"

The monarch opened its fists and fired two blasts of lightning that atomized the fairy before he could do anything.

Susan groaned and replied, "The only deck that I lost to was a Monarch Control deck and that one and another Monarch Kuraz and Raiza really shut me down and he creamed me a good one."

Mary then replied, "Wasen't that C.J. who did that?"

Susan nodded to her sister.

Ash resumed, "Direct attack!"

The monarchs hands began to glow and fired another of electricity."

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard! Now the damage is cut in half and I can draw a card!"

She drew a card from her deck.

(Ash: 3,600LP / Sissy: 3,350LP)

Ash sighed and replied, "You are a stubborn girl. I end my turn now."."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I now activate Cold Wave!"

Ashs facedown card froze up.

Sissy resumed, "I now remove Lights from play to summon my Soul of Purity Of Light."

She took her Nova Summoner and Shining Angel and placed them into his pocket, a beautiful angel appeared (2,000/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Next I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Dunamis dark witch appared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "I tribute them both for my Splendid Venus!"

As the two fairies vanished from the field, a Beautiful Angel appeared and she had 4 Beautiful Wings as well as golden armor and a gold scepter (2,800/2,400).

Sissy resumed, "With my Spendid Venus on the field, all monsters loses 500 ATK & DEF except for Fairy monsters!"

A loud groan came from the monarch (2,400/1,000 - 1,900/500).

Sissy resumed, "This will be fun! Attack his Zaborg!"

The fairy fired a burst of energy from its scepter and it struck the monarch in the chest and he shattered into shards.

(Ash: 2,700LP / Sissy: 3,350LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Kelbek!"

As she sat the card down, the odd sand fairy appeared (1,500/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Venus, you first!"

The fairy fired another blast of light and a bulky green battery appeared on the card (0/1,900) and the wave of light struck and it burst into a triangles.

Sissy resumed, "So much for your Batteryman D. Kelbek, attack!"

The fairys lone eye began to glow and it fired a beam of gold light that struck Ash in the chest.

(Ash: 1,200LP / Sissy: 3,350LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 2 cards facedown and its your move."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial!"

She slid a Batteryman AA into his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Ash resumed, "I play Battery Charger!"

As he sat the card down, the orange battery appeared (0/0 - 1,000/0 - 500/0).

Ash resumed, "I tribute it for my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

As the small battery vanished, a dragon-like creature appeared with sharp claws and it was covered with circuits and electricity (2,400/1,000 - 1,900/500).

Sissy laughed and replied, "My monster is better and stronger!"

Ash then replied, "I Forget to mention it gains 1,000 ATK Since I tributed a Batteryman AA!"

The creature began to glow (2,900/1,000).

Sissy gulped and replied, "No.."

Ash resumed, "I'm not done yet! I remove Batteryman Micro Cell and my Batteryman Charger to summon 1 of my best monsters other then my dragon!"

As he took the two cards and slid them into his RFP slot, a Large bulky battery with power cables coming from its back appeared (2,600/0 - 2,100/0).

Sissy then replied, "No, I've heard of that card."

Ash then replied, "Then you must know that my Batteryman Industral Strengths abiltiy. By removing 1 batteryman from play, I can destroy up 1 monster and 1 spell or trap on the field!"

He took his Batteryman AA and slid it into his RFP slot and the large batteryman fired a blast of lightning and electricity and It vaporized Venus and Ash's monsters ATK went back to normal (2,900/500 - 3,900/1,000) (2,100/0 - 2,600/0).

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Numirous Healer for a extra 1,000 lifepoints!"

She began to glow.

(Ash: 700LP / Sissy: 4,350LP)

Ash resumed, "I now play double summon to summon my Batteryman AAA!"

As he sat the card down, a small red & black battery with small arms and legs appeared (400/400).

Ash then replied, "This will be fun! Industral Strength, Attack!"

The battery fired a blast of lightning from its cables and it struck the sand fairy, blowing it to pieces.

Sissy laughed and replied, "Now your monster goes back to your hand, Ash!"

Ash smiled and replied, "Really?"

The small battery vanished into sparks and the large battery remained on the field.

Ash then replied, "When one of my Thunder monsters is targeted by one of your card effects, I can tribute my AAA and the effect is negated! Its quite Useful! My Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of light and electricty that struck Sissy hard.

(Ash: 700LP / Sissy: 950LP)

Ash laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "YES! I Summon Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, The fairy warrior began to glow.

Susan smiled and replied, "Wow, that was a VERY lucky draw!"

Dukey then replied, "Indeed!"

The fairys sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 3,700/1,800).

Ash gulped and replied, "No.."

Sissy laughed and replied, "This duel is over! Attack!"

The fairy charged in and slashed the large battery and then it sparked all over its body and then it exploded into slag.

(Ash: 0LP / Sissy: 950LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Thats game, Ash."

Susan then replied, "That was a intresting duel to say at least."

Ash took the CD case from his backpack and he walked up to Sissy and he handied her the CD and he smiled and replied, "You've beatened me and I'm awarding you with the CD."

Sissy then replied, "What do I do with this?"

Ash then replied, "First you must destroy all of those Electric Viruses and then you can turn it on with the CD. I Must go now."

Suddenly, he vanished completly.

Susan walked up to her and replied, "I'll take care of that CD and the generator, if its okay with you."

Sissy nodded and handied her the CD and she took it and she went up to the powerless generator and the each of the electric viruses and looked at her with angry looks in their eyes.

Dukey then replied, "They don't seem happy."

Sissy activated her disk and then her Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100).

Susan then replied, "Hey, volt brains! Came and get this fairy!"

The creatures flew off the generator and was approaching the fairy.

Sissy then replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The mirror appeared infront of the fairy and each of the electric creatures struck the mirror and each one was blasted into shards.

Sissy looked at Susan then replied, "NOW!"

Susan rushed in and slid the CD into the disk slot and it activated the program and it said "GENERATOR STARTUP PROGRAM. PLEASE INSERT PASSWORD to continue.

Sissy looked puzzled and replied, "A password?"

Susan then replied, "What could it be."

Dukey then replied, "Try anthing."

Susan sighed as she typed in ELECTRIC VIRUS and she pressed enter and then it said INVALID PASSWORD AND then it returned to the password entry screen.

Susan then replied, "What a minute, I Have a idea!"

He slowly typed in PIKACHU into it and then it said PASSWORD APPROVED.

Susan then replied, "Figured as much."

Then a screen loaded up and it said GENERATOR CURRENTLY OFFLINE. TURN ON? YES OR NO. Susan typed in YES and then the generator powered up and it was and then it SAID GENERATOR ONLINE SHUTTING DOWN PROGRAM and then the disc came out and Susan took it.

Mary then replied, "They need this disc to turn this generator on and off."

Susan nodded as she quickly broke the CD in half and both halves of it fell to the ground.

Dukey then replied, "Great Job, now it cannot be used to turn off this thing ever again."

Susan then replied, "Indeed. We have to return To Freed.

The gang nodded and left the generator room.

-------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 2:00pm

Scott was talking with Isono.

Scott sighed and replied, "I knew I should'nt of trusted that kid with protecting that CD. SO thanks to him losing, we lost the generator and that CD!"

Isono then replied, "Should I tell our soldiors to keep our eye for him?"

Scott then replied, "No, We'll let him go and if we do capture him, we'll make sure he pays for being a traitor. Inform Nezbitt that those kids are heading to duel him."

Isono nodded and left the room.

Scott went to a table nearby and opened a bottle of red wine and poured himself a small glass of it and he drank it in one large gulp.

----------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Thunder Knight

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/4 Stars

For every face-up Thunder- Type monster on the field, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points.

Note: This card was used by Thunder in The Yugioh GX Episode "Taken By Storm (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Batteryman AAA

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/1 Star

When one of your Thunder-Type monster is targeted by a effect of a monster, spell or trap card controlled by your opponet, you can tribute this card to negate the effect of that spell, trap or monster effect.

---------------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel once again. Now that the generators, our heroes can head towards Nezbitts location and duel him. In the next chapter, The gang heads towards were Nezbitt and they took a subway to a citys stations and they find Sand Gambler awaiting his revenge for defeating his friend. Can Dukey win against his Los Vegas deck? Find out in: "All In", coming soon. Chapters left until Johnny duels with his new dark deck: 4


	29. All In

Enjoy this early Christmas Gift of a new chapter.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 28: All In

---------------------------------------------------  
Warrior Camp War Room / 3:30pm

The gang was in the war room, waiting for Freed to tell them where they were heading too.

Susan opened a bottle of water she brought and she took a small gulp of it and she closed it up and return it to her pocket and then Freed came in with the map and he went to the table and sat it down and he replied, "We know were Nezbitt is."

Dukey then replied, "Where could he be, sir?"

Freed then replied, "He's In his Factory Castle in Gringy City."

Susan then replied, "Intresting name."

Freed sighed and replied, "Its a gross disgusting city. Its skys are black and the water is black and dirty. Thanks To Nezbitt, he ruined the whole city and turned it into a city full of Factories and warehouses."

Mary then replied, "We'll head there and boot him out and save the City."

Freed then replied, "If We can beat Nezbitt, the city will start to return to normal. The mayor of that city is Nezbitt himself."

Dukey sighed and replied, "Should of guessed he was."

Susan then replied, "How many people live there?"

Freed then replied, "About 15 people and they're all factory workers. Nezbitt pays them a alot of gold and coins to work in the factory. Mosto those workers have families, but they haven't seen them since Nezbitt took over the factory. There's a hotel and hospital in the city, but both are small and each has a chimney as well."

Susan then replied, "How do we get there?"

Freed then replied, "We have a Subway Station that'll take you there. It takes about 25 minutes to get to the Gringy City Station. The station was built and hidden underneath this War Building and Village."

Suddenly, Ash came in and with his duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Hello, General."

Freed nodded to him.

Susan then replied, "Wha..?"

Freed then replied, "He joined my troops before you kids got back here. He said he was tired of serving the Shadow King and he wants to help us out."

Ash looked at the gang and he smiled and replied, "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused at the Power Station earlier."

Susan smiled and replied, "Its no big deal."

Ash then replied, "I'll help you get to the Nezbitts Castle in Gringy City. I stole a map from the Shadow Kings top secret map room and it'll show us thr way to where we want to go."

Sissy then replied, "It'll be a honor for you to help us like this, Ash."

The young boy nodded to him.

-  
Shadowland Castle / 3:45pm

Scott and his best two men (Johnny and Isono) were in the meeting room with him.

Suddenly, Sand Gambler came in and he shut the door quickly and he replied, "Sir Scott!"

Scott turned to him and replied, "What is it?"

The gambler then replied, "One of your special maps is missing!"

Scott then replied, "Which one?"

The gambler gulped and replied, "The map of Gringy City that tells us where Nezbitts castle and each of our weapons factories are."

Scott then replied, "Thats not good at all. Who stole it?"

The gambler then replied, "That kid Ash did!"

Suddenly, a angry off look appeared in his face and he replied, "I should of never brought him here."

He looked at Johnny and replied, "Are you ready to duel one them?"

Johnny then replied, "Sure am, Scott. My dark deck is all ready to duel with."

Scott nodded to him and then he looked at the Gambler and replied, "I Want you and Johnny both to Enter Gringy City and find and beat those little punks in a duel."

The gambler then replied, "If I beat one of them in a duel and bring the map back, I want Gabe released plus a bag with 1,000 gold coins in it!"

Scott then replied, "You have a deal. But if you lose this duel, you'll be right with your friend in my prison."

The gambler gulped and replied, "Yes, Sir."

A black metal duel disk appeared on Johnnys arm and a normal battle city disk appeared on the gamblers arm and then they both vanished.

Scott looked at Isono and replied, "Take this message to all of army. If anyone can beat Ash Ketchum in a duel and bring him back here will be rewarded with some rare cards plus 50,000 gold coins as well."

Isono nodded and replied,"I'll get that message out as soon as a possible, sir."

-------------------------------  
Warrior Camp Station / 4:30pm

The gang was in the Subway. It was a beautiful station. It was very clean, it many works of art on the walls and it had a snack and drink machine that gave out free items to Freed and his army. The train was all ready to go.

Freed then replied, "Okay. The air in Gringy City is breathable, but stay away from the water, the water treatment plant was shut down a long time ago to make way for another one of Nezbitts damned Factories."

Susan then replied, "What do we do for drinks then?"

Suddenly, a large red cooler appeared infront of her.

Susan then replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

She went to it and opened it up and it was packed with soda and bottles of water and juice.

Freed then replied, "Hold on one minute."

He pointed his sword towards the cooler and then it turned into a red & black backpack and Dukey grabbed it and he put it on his back and replied, "Hey, this is'nt that bad."

Freed then replied, "I used a few mind tricks to turn it a easy-carrying backpack instead a hefty cooler."

Susan then replied, "We're off now. Who's controlling this train anyway."

Suddenly, a door on the subway train opened up and Kozaky walked out of it.

Mary sighed and replied, "Wow, would of not guessed."

Kozaky then replied, "Since I quit the Shadow Kings army and joined Freeds army, I'll be proud to get you to Gringy City in one piece."

Suan then replied, "Cool, Thanks."

The fiend nodded and he and the gang entered the car and the doors shut and then it powered up and left the station."

Freed then replied, "Good luck, kids. Take Nezbitt down hard."

He turned around and left towards the entrance of the station.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Gringy City Station 5:10pm

The car stopped in the station and then the doors opened up, and the gang came out and Susan was finishing a bottle of apple juice she took from the backpack and then the doors closed behind him.

Susan then replied, "Lets find Nezbitt."

Suddenly, Sand Gambler came out of the entrance to the station.

Sissy then replied, "Its Sand Gambler, Gambler of Legends Partner in crime."

The gambler laughed and replied, "You do remember me. You can call me Sandy if you want to."

Susan then replied, "What on earth do you want?"

Sandy then replied, If a beat any of you in a duel, The Shadow King will reward me with gold coins and he'll release Gabe from prison."

He pointed to Dukey and he replied, "I challenge you dogboy!"

Dukey then replied, "All right then. Deckmasters?"

Sandy then replied, "No thanks. Those rules are to used in special duels and the castles. Lets just duel the old-fashioned way."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up.

"Game On!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Sandy: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Sandy smiled and replied, "Start us off if you want to."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the elf sisters appeared (1,900/900).

Sandy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mages began to glow and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (1,400/1,450) and the elves launched a wave of lightning that blew the rat to pieces.

Suddenly, a Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

Sandy sighed and replied, "Okay then. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and two more Soldiors appeared and knelt (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I Equip my one of my soldiors with Chthonian Alliance!"

The soldior began to glow red (800/300 - 2,400/300).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Equipped soldior, attack!"

The soldior aimed and fired a cork that struck the eleves in the chest, blowing them both to shards.

(Sandy: 7,500LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "And thats that. Make your move mow."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "I Activate a Continuous spell card known as Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

Suddenly, a large machine with the numbers 1 through 6 on it appeared.

Sandy resumed, "I Can't use it until my next standby phase. I Summon my Gamble Angel Bunny!"

As he sat the card down, A beautiful women wearing Bunny ears and A dress apeared (1,200/1,200).

Sandy resumed, "I flip a coin and if I call it right, you lose 1,000 lifepoints!"

He flipped the coin into the air.

Sandy smiled and replied, "Heads!"

The coin fell onto his hand and it was heads and she took a bunch of plastic chips from his pocket and tossed them all at Dukey.

(Sandy: 7,500LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Sandy smiled and replied, "Lucky me. I play De Spell!"

The spell card activate and blew the equip card to pieces (2,400/300 - 800/300).

Sandy resumed, "Lets do it. Gamble Angel Bunny, attack!"

She took a bunch of plastic chips from her pocket and threw them at the soldior, slicing it to bits.

(Sandy: 7,500LP / Dukey: 6,600LP)

Sandy laughed and replied, "Take that, pooch! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 1 card facedown to end my turn."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "Lets see what number I get!"

The machines numbers lit up and then each number began to flash and then it slowed down and the number 4 was lit.

Sandy sighed and replied, "But since a drew a 4, you get to draw 1 card."

Dukey drew a card from his deck.

Sandy resumed, "I Now summon my Snipe Hunter!"

as he sat the card down, a little fiend with a ray gun appeared (1,500/500).

Sandy resumed, "I discard 1 card and I roll a die and if I get any number except a 1 or a 6, one card of my choice goes boom!"

A die appeared in the gamblers hand he tossed it and it landed on 5 and then fiends gun powered up and fired a grey laser and Dukeys facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) was vaporized when the laser struck it.

Sandy resumed, "Now my monsters, take care of those toys!"

The bunny women fired a wave of chips that sliced 1 of the soldiors to bits and then the small fiend vaporized the final one with his weapon.

Sandy resumed, "Now I'll go for my bunnys effect!"

He flipped a coin into the air.

Sandy then replied, "Tails!"

The coin landied on a side with nothing on it and the Bunny women tossed plastic chips at Dukey once again.

(Sandy: 7,500LP / Dukey: 5,600LP)

Sandy laughed and replied, "Take that, pooch! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I Play double summon to summon another!"

Suddenly, another one of the plastic wizards appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I Now activate Poison of an old man for a little lifepoint gain of 1,200 points."

(Sandy: 7,500LP / Dukey: 6,800LP)

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Magician 1, attack his snipe hunter!"

The mage fired its attack and the small fiend and his ray gun were blown to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "Number 2, attack!"

The small wizard fired a blast of magic and it struck the lady bunny and she burst into triangles.

(Sandy: 6,900LP / Dukey: 6,800LP)

Dukey then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sandy drew a card and the machine started up again and the light stopped on the 2.

Sandy then replied, "Now you must discard a card."

He took a card (Which was a Rush Recklessly) and he slid it into his graveyard.

Sandy resumed, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute 1 of my magicians for my Toy Emperor!"

As one of the plastic wizards vanished, the mighty emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The emperor charged in and a Roulette Barrel appeared (1,000/2,000).

Sandy quickly replied, "I activate Skull Dice!"

Suddenly, a imp appeared holding a red die.

Sandy then replied, "I need a 4 or higher to save my machine!"

The creature tossed the die and it landied on a side with 4 dots and the toys went down in power (2,300/800 - 1,900/400) (1,600/1,500 - 1,200/1,100) and the emperor slashed it and did'nt even scratch it.

(Sandy: 6,900LP / Dukey: 6,800LP)

Dukey then replied, "Darn it. I Discard this D.D. Crow so I can remove your Snipe Hunter from the game!"

He discarded the card and Sandy took out the monster card and placed it in his RFP slot.

Dukey resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "I activate my machines ability."

He took a die out of his pocket and he flung onto the ground and a 3 came up and then he tossed it and it landied on a 4 and the machine pointed at the wizard and fired a laser and the plastic wizard was vaporized.

Sandy resumed, "My dangerous machine is activate now!"

The machine lit and then it started to move and then it landied on a five.

Sandy laughed and replied, "YEA! now one of your monsters go boom!"

The machine began to glow and then a blast of energy came from the center and struck the emperor, blowing it to shards.

Sandy resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Symbol Of Heritage. This can only be used when 3 copies of the same monster in my graveyard. This card will let me special summon 1 of them."

Suddenly a toy soldior appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I now play a spell card known as De-Spell!"

The Dangerous machine sparked and shattered into pieces.

Dukey resumed, "Now I play Monster reborn!"

Toy Magician appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I Tribute them both for my Puppet King!"

As the two toys vanished, the mighty wooden monach appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The monarch went in and slammed its fist into the machine, blowing it to scrap.

Dukey resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sandy drew a card and the machine started up and the light stopped on the 3 and Sandy drew another card.

Sandy resumed, "I now activate the spell card known as summon dice! I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate, but its worth it."

He took a red die from his pocket and he flung it onto the field and it landied on a 4.

Sandy laughed and replied,"Now I can special summon two level 4 monsters from my hand!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Gemini Elf and a Abare Ushioni appeared (1,200/1,200) & (1,900/900).

Sandy resumed, "I now activate Dimension Dice. This lets me tribute two of my monsters to summon my Orgoth the Relentless!"

As the two monsters vanished, a tall hulking warrior holding a long sword appeared (2,550/2,450).

Sandy opened his field slot and replied, "I now activate a card that resembled Duke Devlins Dungeon Dice monsters game. I activate Dice Dungeon!"

He slid the card into his field slot and it shut, a transparent checkerboard-like fiend came out.

Sandy then replied, "Welcome to the ultimate game of chance and fun! This field can only be used if Orgoth is on the field But before I show you the board, I activate my facedown Dice Re-Roll."

His card flipped up.

Sandy then replied, "Now When either of us enters a battle phase, we can activate one of 6 abilities depending on what number we roll. If any of us rolls of 1, our monster would lose 1,000 ATK and if the roll is a 2, that monsters ATK is increased by 1,000 and the if the rolled number is a 3, nothing happens to the ATK of the monster and if the number is a 4, the ATK of the monster becomes 0 and if the number rolled is 5, my monsters ATK is doubled and finally if the rolled number is a 6, that monster is halved. Get all of that?"

Dukey then replied, "I think so."

Susan then replied, "What a complicated field spell card that is."

Mary then replied, "I hope lady luck is on Dukeys side."

Suddenly, two large dice appeared infront of them both.

Sandy then replied, "You first, Dukey."

Dukeys die flew into the air and landied on a 1 and the king groaned (2,800/2,600 - 1,600/2,600).

Sandy then replied, "Lets see How lucky I'm."

His die flew into the air and landied on a 2 and the Orgoth (2,500/2,450 - 3,500/2,450).

Sandy laughed and replied, "Lucky me. Orgoth, attack Puppet King With Diamond Blade Slash!"

The warrior slowly walks towards the monarch and with one slice of its sword, cleaved the wooden monarch right the middle. The pieces were blasted into pixels.

(Sandy: 6,900LP / Dukey: 4,700LP)

Sandy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "I also set a monster facedown and Orgoth, attack!"

The large die appeared and it jumped into the air and landied on the field and it was a 6 and Orgoth groaned (2,500/2,450 - 1,250/2,450).

Sandy then replied, "Oh well. Continue your attack!"

The warrior charged in and a 3rd Toy Magician appeared (1,600/1,500) and the warrior retreated.

(Sandy: 6,550LP / Dukey: 4,700LP)

Sandy sighed and replied, "Can't win them all. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train appeared (1,700/500).

Dukey resumed, "I attack!"

Suddenly, a die appeared infront of the two duelists.

Dukey then replied, "Roll!"

The die rolled and landied on a 5.

Dukey laughed and replied, "Yea!"

The trains ATK doubled (1,700/500 - 3,400/500).

Sandy then replied, "I Won't let you win, doggy!"

the died and rolled at and the result was a 2.

Dukey growled and replied, "DARN IT!"

The warriors ATK went up (2,500/2,450 - 3,500/2,450) and the warrior swung his sword and it struck the train, blowing it to scrap.

(Sandy: 6,550LP / Dukey: 4,600LP)

Dukey drew a card from his deck.

Dukey then replied, "Oh well. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Sandy drew a card from his deck.

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the Dice Re-Roll card was blown to pieces.

Sandy sighed and replied, "Okay. I attack with Orgoth!"

The large die appeared and it launched into the air and it landied on a 6 and the warriors ATK went down (2,500/2,450 - 1,250/2,450) and warrior went and then he quickly walked back to Sandys side of the field.

(Sandy: 6,200LP / Dukey: 4,600LP)

Sandy then replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Play Toy Robot Box!"

Suddenly, 3 action figure-like robots appeared (0/0 x3).

Dukey resumed, "I activate Sky Union!"

The 3 tokens vanished and the mighty Ziggurat appeared (2,500/2,000).

Dukey then replied, "I Attack!"

This time, only 1 die appeared on the field.

Sandy then replied, "Whats going on?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "My machine is uneffected by spell or trap cards! Lets see what you roll!"

The die launched into the air.

Dukey gulped and replied, "Let it be a bad number.."

The die came down and on landed on the side with 5 black dots on it and Orgoths ATK went down (2,500/2,450 - 1,250/2,450).

Sandy then replied, "NO!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "Before I attack I switch my Magician to attack mode!"

The plastic wizard rose to attack postion.

Dukey resumed, "Next I Play shield Crush!"

The spell card appeared and launched a spell and a second Roulette Barrel appeared (1,000/2,000) and was blown to shards.

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Ziggurat, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and shots that struck Sandys side of the field, obliterating the mighty warrior and then the game board-like field vanished.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Magician, Direct attack!"

The plastic wizard fired its magic and struck Sandy in the chest.

(Sandy: 3,700LP / Dukey: 4,600LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, another robot appeared and knelt (0/0).

Sandy drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared (0/0).

Sandy resumed, "I tribute it for my Maximum Six!"

As the token vanished, the six-armed warrior appeared (1,900/1,600).

Sandy resumed, "When this guy is summoned, I get to roll a die and his ATK increase by 200 times the number rolled!"

Sandy took a die out of his pocket and he flung it onto the field and it landied on a 6 and its ATK went up (1,900/1,600 - 3,700/1,600).

Dukey then replied, "I"m getting nothing but bad luck in this duel."

Sandy resumed, "Indeed so. I now play double summon For my Masked Gambler!"

As he sat the card down, a man wearing a black suit appeared holding a small sharp dagger (1,700/1,400).

Sandy resumed, "During my battle phase. I can flip a coin and if its called right, the ending result is that my monster gets to attack twice!"

Dukey then replied, "If not?"

Sandy then replied, "He goes right into defense mode."

He took a coin from his pocket and he flipped into the air.

Sandy then replied, "Heads!"

The coin landied on his hand and it was heads.

Sandy resumed, "Lets do it. Gambler, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed it blade into the robot and it was blown to pieces and then the warrior went in and stabbed the toy and it was blown to shards.

Sandy resumed, "Maximum Six, attack!"

The warrior charged in and he jumped into the air and slammed its fist into the machines face and head and she quickly got back, explosions happened all over the ship and then it burst into flames and then it crashed into the ground and exploded into a thousands of pixels and shards.

(Sandy: 3,700LP / Dukey: 3,700LP)

Sandy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

He took his Toy Train, 3 Toy Soldiors and his Emperor and he shuffled the cards into his disk and drew 2 new cards.

Dukey resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "Maximum Six, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its fist into the facedown and Armor Breaker appeared (800/800) and the warrior smashed it to pieces with his arms.

Sandy resumed, "Gambler, direct attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed Dukey in the chest.

(Sandy: 3,700LP / Dukey: 2,000LP)

Sandy laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Premature Burial!"

Puppet King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "I Now activate Riyoku!"

The many-armed warrior groaned (3,700/1,600 - 1,850/1,600) (2,800/2,600 - 4,650/2,600).

Dukey reusmed, "Lets do it. Puppet King, attack!"

The monarch went and punched the warrior in the stomach and he burst into shards.

(Sandy: 900LP / Dukey: 2,000LP)

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Sandy drew a card and replied, "I play my Shrink!"

The wooden monarchs ATk went down (2,800/2,600 - 1,400/2,600).

Sandy resumed, "I flip a coin for my gamblers ability!"

He flipped a coin and it landed on heads up.

Sandy laughed and replied, "Lucky me. Attack!"

The warrior charged and stabbed the monarch and it burst into fragments

Susan gulped and replied, "If this attack hits, he'll lose!"

Sandy laughed and replied, "Its been fun! Gambler, attack!"

The gambler went in and

Dukey quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

The gamblers ATK was cut in half as he stabbed Dukey in the chest and then Dukey drew a card from his deck.

(Sandy: 900LP / Dukey: 850LP)

Dukey looked at Sissy and replied, "Thanks for trading your Offensive guard for those two fairies I had in my side deck."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Its was a fair trade."

Sandy sighed and replied, "You're a stubborn old dog. My turn is over."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I remove a spell card to summon my Spell Striker!"

As he took out his Pot Of Avarice and slid it into his RFP slot, the small plastic warrior appeared (600/200).

Dukey resumed, "I tribute my small warrior for my Toy Emperor!"

as the small warrior vanished, the emperor (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "I activate the spell card that'll win me this duel. One of the most powerful spell card made, United We Stand!"

The Emperor began to glow (2,300/800 - 3,100/1,6000.

Sandy then replied, "No, this can't be happening to me!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "It sure is. Emperor, end this duel now!"

The emperor charged and stabbed his sword into the chest of the gambler and he shattered into pixels.

(Sandy: 0LP / Dukey: 850LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "That ends the duel."

Sandy began to glow and replied, "Darn it! That kid is on his own now."

Susan then replied, "Who are you talking about?"

Sandy then replied, "Its a friend of yours."

Suddenly, he burst into globules of light.

Mary then replied, "Lets head to the city center!"

They all nodded and they left towards the subways exit.

-  
Shadowland Castle / 7:30pm

Scott was in his main chair, looking at a defeated Sandy.

Scott then replied, "You failed me tonight, Sandy."

Sandy gulped and replied, "I tried my best, but lost."

Scott sighed and replied, "Its not good enough for your reward or for Gabe's release."

He looked at the Archfiend General and replied, "Lock this pathetic duelist in the same prison as Sandy."

The fiend nodded and he handcuffed the warrior and took him away.

Scott sighed and replied, "Good help is so hard to find these days."

------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Gamble Angel Bunny

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Flip 1 coin during your main phase and if you call it right, Inflict 1,000 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints and if you guess wrong, Inflict 1,000 points of damage towards your lifepoints.

Note: This card was used by Pierre in the Yugioh GX Episode "Hearts Are Wild". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Summon Dice / Normal Spell Card

Pay 1,000 Life Points. Roll 1 six-sided die. 1 or 2: You can Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower monsters from your hand. 3 or 4: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard. 5 or 6: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand.

Note: This card was used by Duke in the Yugioh episode "Deck Of Armor". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Orgoth The Relentless

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,450/ 7 Stars

This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned. This Monster can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Dimension Dice".

Dimension Dice / Normal Spell Card

Offer two Monsters on your side of the field as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Orgoth the Relentless" from your hand or deck.

Dice Dungeon / Field Spell Card

If there is no "Orgoth the Relentless" on your side of the field, destroy this card. Each player must roll a six-sided die when one of their monsters battles, and their monster gains the relevant effect: 1: That monster loses 1000 ATK. 2: That monster gains 1000 ATK. 3: That monster attacks normally. 4:That monster's ATK becomes 0. 5: That monster has its ATK halved. 6: That monster has its ATK doubled.

Note: The following 3 cards were used by Duke In The Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Masked Gambler

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

During your Main Phase 1, flip a coin. If you call it right, this card can attack twice and if you call it wrong, this card is switch to defense mode and it cannot be changed until the end phase of your next turn.

--------------------------

Dukey wins his duel. In the next Chapter, the gang duels a duelist that is known as a ninja master and Mary challenges him to a duel. Who shall win this duel? Find out in "Ninja Showdown", Coming soon. Chapters left until Johnny duels with his new dark deck: 3


	30. Ninja Showdown

This will be a short, but fun chapter.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 29: Ninja Showdown

------------------------------------  
Gringy City / 8:00pm

The gang left the subway entrance and the looked around...and they all wished they were back in the station.

Susan then replied, "This place is horrible."

Indeed it was. The sky was filled with black smokey clouds and the streets were dirty and need fixing up. They saw at least 10 smokestacks shooting black smoke into the sky. There were no trees anywhere.

Mary then replied, "I see why no one wants to ever live here. Its disgusting."

Sissy then replied, "I Can't believe Nezbitt do all of this to a once beautiful city."

Ash took out the map from his backpack and replied, "According to this map, We're about 5 miles away from the Hotel. If we go down Smoglin Street It'll take us to the Gringa Inn."

Susan then replied, "Lead head there for a little rest.

They gang started to head down the street.

------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 8:10pm

Scott was with Isono and Bling Bling Boy in his main chamber.

Suddenly, the phantom came in and replied, "Those kids have entered Gringy City and are heading towards the Gringa Inn."

Scott then replied, "Its one of the most cleanist building in the city. Nezbitt made sure that it stayed clean."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "We don't we send a spy into the hotel?"

Scott then replied, "With Nezbitt and Johnny in the city, We'll have nothing to worry about, Eugene."

Isono then replied, "I have my complete faith in you sir."

Scott nodded to the young boy and then he turned to the fiend and replied, "Is our leader of the Gringy City Dojo ready to duel?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "With those 5 new cards he added to his deck, He'll be ready."

Isono then replied, "Who's in charge of it?"

Scott then replied, "Lets just say he's martial arts nut and he's a actor who can't do any of his own stunts."

Isono then replied, "Of all people, why him?"

Scott sighed and replied, "He's was the only duelist I can find to run the dojo and he's the only one foolish enough to live in that hellhole of a city."

-----------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Gringa Inn / 8:30pm

The Gang was outside the Inn and it was a 3-floor inn.

Susan then replied, "Compared to most buildings in the city, this is the most cleanist and well-built buildings in the whole city."

Mary then replied, "We better get some rest before we go after Nezbitt tomarrow."

Susan then replied, "Lets head in then."

The gang ran in the Hotel.

---------------------------------------  
Gringa Inn / 8:45pm

They were inside the lobby and it looked like a normal lobby..but there was no one else here.

Ash then repleid, "Okay, how are we going to get a room?"

Suddenly, a tall musclar warrior appeared with a longsword on his side.

Susan then replied, "Warrior Dai Grepher?"

The warrior then replied, "Someone has to run this Inn. Can I help you?"

Mary then replied,"We'll each take a room and me and my Sister can share a room."

Grepher nodded and replied, "Okay. That'll be 10 gold coins total for all of your rooms."

Susan then replied, "Why so cheap?"

Grepher then replied, "Its cause of this Pollution this city has. No one wants to ever came here and sleep."

Ash took a small bag of gold coins and he placed them on the desk and the warrior opened it up and it had 20 gold coins in it."

Ash then replied, "Keep the extra 10 for yourself, Grepher."

Grepher nodded as he took 4 keys from a shelf and then he replied, "These keys are for rooms 3, 4, 5 and 6. Enjoy your stay."

The kids nodded as they walked towards their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Gringa Inn 10:00pm

The girls were in their room, looking out a window to see that outskirts of the city.

Susan then replied, "This is horrible. There is not one tree in this whole city."

Mary then replied, "They need to fix this city up."

Susan then replied, "Nezbitt must be defeated as soon as possible in order for us to get this city back to normal."

-------------------------------------  
Gringa Inn Lobby / 11:30pm

Grepher was still at the front desk, looking over a deck of cards.

Suddenly, Johnny came into the lobby and he had a due

Grepher sighed and replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "This hotel does'nt go with the city. it has no factory or smokestack"

Grepher then replied, "Of all places in this darned city, this is one of the healthiest buildings to live in."

Johnny then replied, "We duel and If I win, This place will be part factory as well."

Grepher then replied, "How can we duel with my guests sleeping?"

Johnny sighed as he took a Swords Of revealing light and the swords popped up everywhere.

Johnny then replied, "Its that better? With these swords everywhere, no one will here the duel except the two of us."

Grepher sighed as he activated his disk and Johnny did as well.

-----------------------------------------------  
The Next day / 9:45am

The gang left their rooms and met up in the lobby and it was trashed. Grepher was behind the desk with a few cuts and bruises.

Susan then replied, "Grepher, what happened?"

The warrior groaned and replied, "I was attacked by one of the Kings best soldiors."

Mary then replied, "Who?"

He began to glow and replied, "It was....your...brother..."

Suddenly, He burst into shards infront of their eyes.

Susan then replied, "The Shadow King really did a number in his head."

Ash then replied, "Whatever we do, we must take him down."

Dukey then replied, "Ash is right."

Suddenly, a dagger flew in between the Girls and went right into the wall and it had a note on it. Susan Grabbed it and began to read it.

Dear duelists, Johnny Test is somewhere In Gringy City, hiding. Come to my dojo near the Blackera Missle Factory and I'll give out more details. Sincerely, a friend.

Mary then replied, "Is this a trap of somesorts?"

Susan then replied, "If it is or not, we have to go see. Its our only lead to where Johnny is."

The gang left the hotel.

--------------------------------------  
Gringy Dojo / 10:30am

The gang were inside the main arena of the dojo, awaiting for the one they were waiting for to show up.

Susan then replied, "Where is our mysterious friend?"

Suddenly, a man came in and he was wearing a fancy silver suit and he had a classic Battle City disk on his arm.

Susan then replied, "Who's he?"

Mary then replied, "Thats Jean-Claude Magnum, The famous Hollywood action star. He's quite famous."

Magnum chuckled and replied, "Thanks, young lady. I came to Gringy City to run the dojo from intruder. The Shadow King hired me and is paying me quite a alot of money to do so."

Susan then replied, "Let me guess. You want to defeat us and return our cards to the King?"

Magnum nodded and replied, "Thats about right."

Mary then replied, "In that case, I'll duel you."

Magnum then replied, "Okay, fine with me."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went to the correct amounts.

"Game On!", Both yelled out.

(Magnum: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their disks.

Magnum then replied, "Ladies first."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Magnum drew a card and opened his field slot and replied, "My turn starts out by activating the field spell card known as Ancient Ninja Castle!"

As he slid the card into and it shut, A large old castle appeared behind him.

Magnum resumed, "This field spell card gives any Ninja I Summon 400 ATK. I Now summon my Ninja Commander Ikusa!"

As he sat the card down, a Ninja dressed in a green jump suit appeared with a sword on his back (750/700 - 1,150/700).

Magnum resumed, "This Ninja lets me summon his parter, Ninja Soldior Katana!"

Suddenly, a ninja dressed in blue appeared (400/400 - 800/400).

Susan then repleid, "They're weak."

Magnum then replied, "What to see this. Ikusa, attack!"

The ninja went in and a Treeborn Frog appeared (100/100) and was blasted into shards when struck by the ninjas sword.

Magnum resumed, "Katana, direct attack!"

The ninja went in and slashed Mary.

(Magnum: 8,000LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

Magnum laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and her frog reappeared (100/100) and then she replied, "I Summon my Bow the Lady Boo!"

As she sat the card down, the female white ghost appeared (1,700/1,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The ghost flew in and slapped Katana like crazy until he shattered into pixels.

(Magnum: 7,100LP / Mary: 7,200LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mangum drew a card and replied, "I Switch Ikusa To defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Frog for my Amphibian Beast!"

As the frog vanished, the mighty watery beast appeared (2,400/2,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Beast Charged in and punched Katana, blowing him to pieces.

Mary resumed, "Bow, attack!"

The ghost flew in and a Ninja wearing a mask appeared (700/700) and the ghost slapped him and he shattered into black shards.

Magnum then replied, "There goes my Kabuki."

Mary resumed, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctuary!"

The beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Magnum resumed, "I Now remove a Katana and Ikusa from play and I tribute my token for my Ninja Master Shogun!"

As he took the two ninja monsters from his graveyard and placed them into his RFP Slot and his token vanished, The ninja master appeared wearing his demonic-like horned mask and he had also had white hair (1,600/1,400 - 2,000/1,400).

Susan then replied, "Oh, dear. That his most powerful card."

Dukey then replied, "It does'nt look that powerful."

Magnum laughed and replied, "You'll be surprised at what he can do. He lets me special summon two ninjas from my deck or hand and so I choose Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja and Lady Ninja Yae!"

As he sat the two monsters on his disk, a female ninja with green hair appeared (1,100/900 - 1,500/900) and next to her was another ninja with a pipe-like weapon (1,500/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Mary then replied, "My monsters are still more powerful!"

Magnum then replied, "Thats what I activate Shrink!"

The beast shrank (2,400/2,000 - 1,200/2,000).

Magnum resumed, "I Now summon my Kunoichi!"

As he sat the card down, a female ninja with sunglasses and wearing a pink body suit appeared (1,800/1,000).

Susan then replied, "This is trouble."

Magnum then replied, "Indead is! Shogun, attack!"

The shogun opened its mouth and launched a blast of flames and it struck the beast, reducing it to ashes.

Magnum resumed, "Kunoichi, attack!"

Thr warrior went in and Mary discarded a Mother Grizzly and she went right through her.

Magnum resumed, "Goe Goe, you try!"

The ninja went and slammed its weapon onto the ghost and then she simply vanished.

Magnum resumed, "Yae, attack!"

The ninja charged in and stabbed Mary with its dagger.

(Magnum: 7,100LP / Mary: 4,800LP)

Magnum laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and the frog appeared again (100/100).

Mary resumed, "I Summon my Abyss Soldior!"

As she sat the card down, the shark warrior appeared (1,800/1,300).

Mary resumed, "I Play double summon for my Giant Red Seasnake!"

As she sat the card down, the large red snake appeared (1,800/800).

Mary opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell known as A Legendary Ocean!"

As she slid the card into her slot and it closed, the castle vanished and the legendary city appeared and the 3 sea creatures began to glow (1,800/800 - 2,000/1,000 (1,800/1,300 - 2,000/1,300) (100/100 - 300/300).

Mary smiled and replied, "Your ninja castle is now history."

All of the ninjas power went down (2,000/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) (1,900/1,000 - 1,500/1,000) (1,500/900 - 1,100/900).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Abyss Soldior, attack!"

The shark warrior went in and stabbed Goe Goe in the chest and he burst into shards.

Mary resumed, "Sea Snake, attack!"

The snake went in and bit Yae on the arm and she shattered into pixels.

(Magnum: 5,700LP / Mary: 4,800LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I equip my Shogun with Fuhma Shuriken!"

A shuriken appeared in the shoguns belt (1,600/1,400 - 2,300/1,400).

Magnum resumed, "Attack!"

The ninja tossed a barrage of throwing stars and the soldior was blasted into shards when struck by the stars.

(Magnum: 6,100LP / Mary: 4,500LP)

Magnum then replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown your make your move now."

Mary resumed, "I summon my Orca Mega Fortress of Destruction!"

As she sat the card down, the fortress orca appeared (2,200/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Mary resumed, "I play another double summon for my Famillar-Possessed Eria!"

Suddenly, the older water charmer appeared (1,850/1,000 - 2,050/1,000).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The snake went in and bit the female ninja on the arm and she shattered into purple shards and The fortress powered up and fired a blast of shells, blowing the shogun to shards and then Erias staff began to glow and she fired a barrage of bubbles that struck Magnum in the chest.

(Magnum: 3,750LP / Mary: 3,800LP)

Mary then replied, "I lost 800 lifepoints?"

Magnum then replied, "Its my Shurikens other ability."

Mary nodded and replied, " I forget about that side effect. Its your turn now."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Lady Ninja Yae!"

As he sat the card down, the green-haired ninja appeared (1,100/900).

Magnum resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation! This lets transform my ninja into a powerful beast!"

Yae vanished into thin smoke and a large blue koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Magnum laughed and replied, "Meet the Mighty Big Koala!"

Mary gulped and replied, "Not good."

Magnum resumed, "I now play double summon for my second Kunoichi!"

As he sat the card down, the female ninja appeared (1,800/1,000).

Magnum resumed, "I Equip her with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

A Long red sword appeared in her hands (1,800/1,000 - 2,600/1,000).

Magnum resumed, "I getting sick of your frog, so I activate Dark Core!"

He discarded a 2nd Ninja Soldior Katana to his graveyard and a portal appeared behind the frog and it was sucked in.

Magnum resumed, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to dry up the ocean!"

The storm began and the sea and the underwater castle was no more (2,400/1,400 - 2,200/1,200) (2,050/1,250 - 1,850/1,050) (2,000/1,000 - 1,800/800).

Magnum resumed, "Lets do it. Kuniochi, attack!"

The warrior charged in stabbed the orca and it bellowed in pain before it burst into shards.

Magnum smiled and replied, "Big Koala, attack!"

The koala charged in grabbed the snake and swallowed it in one gulp.

(Magnum: 3,750LP / Mary: 2,500LP)

Magnum laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Switch Eria to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Magnum drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Strike Ninja!"

As hes at the card down, the dark ninja appeared (1,700/1,200).

Magnum resumed, "Lets do it. Ninja, attack!"

The ninja charged and stabbed Eria in the chest shattered into pixels.

Magnum resumed, "Kuniochi, attack!"

The warrior charged in and A Island Turtle appeared (1,100/2,000) slammed its sword into the Turtle and it exploded into pixels.

Magnum laughed and replied, "Its been fun! Koala, attack!"

The beast charged in...

Mary quickly replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Koala got close and two cylinders appeared and the koala punched and the machine absorbed the blow and sent back to magnum.

(Magnum: 1,050LP / Mary: 2,500LP)

Magnum groaned and replied, "Ow. Make your move now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

She got a Polymerization card from her deck and added it to her hand.

Mary resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Eria the Water Charmer and My Aqua Spirit Together!"

As the two watery ladies appeared and vanished, A beautiful musclar women with bright-blue skin appeare dand it was holding a blue scepter (2,400/2,400).

Mary then replied, "Meet my Spirit of the Seas!"

Susan then replied, "Its the Kozaky fusion card she had made."

Mary then replied, "Indeed. I Now summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent warrior appeared and the Spirits ATK went up (2,400/2,400 - 2,600/2,400).

Mary resumed, "I activate Enemy Crontroller!"

The controller appeared.

Mary resumed, "A, B, Select, A, B, A, Start!"

The buttons pressed in And Kunioichi knelt.

Mary resumed, "I Equip my Sprit with Axe of Despair!"

Suddenly, the fiendish axe appeared in her hands (2,600/2,400 - 3,400/2,400).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Spirit, attack her koala!"

The spirit went and slashed the koala in the chest and it gave out a loud groaned before exploding into shards.

(Magnum: 350LP / Mary: 2,500LP)

Mary resumed, "Serpent, attack!"

The serpent went and stabbed the ninja in the heart with her trident and she shattered once again.

Magnum growled and repleid, "I'm still in this duel!"

Mary then replied, "Its over. With my Spirit of the Seas on the field, I can tribute another water monster. This is over."

The serpent vanished and the spirit pointed her staff towards Magnum and fired a barrage of bubbles.

(Magnum: 0LP / Mary: 2,500LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "And thats that."

Magnum sighed and replied, "Great duel, Miss Test."

Mary nodded and replied, "Likewise, Magnum."

He sighed as he took a map and handied it to Mary and she replied, "Where does this go?"

Magnum then replied, "Its goes to where Johnny is hiding. You must go through the Missle Factory located down the street from here and you must find a secret passage that'll lead you to Johnnys lair."

Susan then replied, "Thanks for your Help, Magnum."

He sighed and replied, "Its the least I can do."

They all left the arena.

Suddenly, 4 Blast Spheres appeared above his head (1,400/1,400 x4).

Magnum then replied, "This is'nt good."

He quickly took a card from his deck and placed it on a disk and Strike Ninja appeared.

-----------------------------------------  
Outside the Dojo / 11:45am

They kids were about 2 miles away from the dojo and they were staring at the factory.

Susan then replied, "Thanks, Magnum."

Suddenly, 4 explosions happened and then they saw the dojo went up in flames.

Dukey then replied, "Magnum!"

Mary sighed and replied, "No way he could of survived that!"

Ash growled and replied, "Nezbitt and the King are going to pay for this!"

They all nodded to each other as they went to the other way.

---------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Ninja Commander Ikusa

Warrior/Effect/DarkLevel: 3/ATK: 750/DEF: 700/3 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned, or Special Summoned, you may Special Summon one "Ninja Soldier Katana" from your hand or deck.

Ninja Soldior Katana

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/3 Stars

"A young apprentice in the art of Ninjitsu. His skills are limited, but his potential is strong."

Ninja Master Shogun

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/5 Stars

This Monster cannot be Special Summoned. This Monster can only be Tribute Summoned by first removing one "Ninja Commander Ikusa" and one "Ninja Soldier Katana" in your Graveyard from play. When this card is Tribute Summoned, you may Special Summon up to two "Ninja" Monsters that are Level Four or less from your hand or deck.

Ninja Commando Kabuki

Warrior/EffectDark/ATK: 700/DEF: 700/3 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned, or Special Summoned, you may Special Summon one "Ninja" Monster that is Level Four or less from your hand or deck.

Note: These 4 cards were used by Jean-Claude Magnum in the Yugioh Episode "Lights, Camera, Duel!". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Ancient Ninja Castle / Field Spell Card

Image: White Ninja & Strike Ninja running towards a old castle

Increase the ATK of all monsters with "Ninja" In their names by 400 points.

Spirit of the Seas

Aqua/Fusion/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,400/2,400/6 Stars

Eria the Water Charmer + Aqua Spirit

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Increase this monsters ATK by 200 points for every water monster on the field except this card. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 Other Water monster on your side of the field to inflict 800 damage to your opponet.

--------------------------------------------

Mary wins with her fusion card. In the next chapter, the gang heads towards the factory in order to find Johnnys lair and they must duel the factory manager and the manager is a famillar face From GX and Ash challenges him to a duel. Who runs the factory and Can Ash Beat him? Find out in "Ancient Smackdown", coming soon. Chapters left Until Johnny duels with his Dark deck: 2


	31. Ancient Smackdown

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 30: Ancient Smackdown

-------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle Meeting room / 12:00pm

Scott was talking to Isono and Bling Bling Boy.

Scott replied, "Any news from Gringy City?"

Isono sighed and replied, "There is nothing to report, unless phantom has anything to report about."

Suddenly, the phantom appeared.

Isono then replied, "Well, speak of the devil."

The phantom then replied, "I have news from Nezbitt."

Scott then replied, "What could it be?"

The phantom then replied, "The Gringy Dojo was blown up."

Scott then replied, "Why?"

The phantom then replied, "Because after Magnum loss to those kids, he revealed where Johnny was hiding, So, Nezbitt snuck in 4 Blast Spheres and when the kids were out, they blew up, taking the dojo out."

Scott then replied, "Okay. What happened to Magnum?"

the phantom then replied, "No clue. probably blew up when the whole building went up in flames."

Scott then replied, "Tell Nezbitt if does anything that reckless again, I'll destroy his main factory."

The phantom nodded and vanished.

Scott then replied, "I knew he would do something that dumb."

Isono then replied, "What if Magnum is alive and one our soldiors spots him?"

Scott then replied, "Leave him be. He was no big loss. Is he ready for when those kids enter his factory?"

Isono then replied, "After the dojo went up in flames, we phoned him and told him to be ready for those kids."

Scott then replied, "Good to hear. With his deck, He'll have no trouble taking them out."

Isono the replied, "I agree with that completely."

--------------------  
Freeds Warrior Camp / 12:45pm

Freed was in the war room with Stanley and Cheryl.

Suddenly, Command Knight came in and replied, "We have news from the gang."

Freed then replied, "What is it?"

The knight sighed and replied, "Warrior Dai Grepher who went to Gringy City to run the hotel and then Dark Johnny challenged him to a duel...and Johnny won."

Freed then replied, "What happen to Grepher?"

She sighed sadly and replied, "He vanished from our world."

Freed sighed and replied, "He was one of the best soldiors I have ever trained."

The knight then replied, "If Johnny gets defeated, is there a chance, we can save him?"

Freed then replied, "Might be, but Johnny must be defeated in a duel first."

Stanley then replied, "I can't believe our own son is causing this much trouble."

Freed sighed and replied, "Remember, he joined the Shadow Army himself and it was his choice to do so."

Cheryl then replied, "I just want him back and in one piece."

Freed then replied, "If any of those kids can beat him in one duel, we'll have him back...hopefully."

---------------------------  
Outside the Missle Factory 1:00pm

The gang was outside the large factory and a large metal gate was shut tight and two robotic knights were protecting the door (1,600/1,800 x2).

Susan sighed as she placed two mechanicalchasers on her disk and then the two many-armed machines appeared (1,850/800 x2).

Susan then replied, "ATTACK!"

The machines charged in and they stabbed the knights and both exploded into scrap metal and then Susans machines vanished.

Sissy then replied, "Now we have to open that gate somehow."

Dukey pointed to a wall and it had a switch on it and above it said MAIN DOOR CLOSED, PULL TO OPEN.

Ash then replied, "Wait. This might be a trap."

Dukey then replied, "True, but its our only way of getting in."

Mary then replied, "Ash is right, Dukey. We have no other choice."

Susan ran to the switch and pulled it up and then a metal door next to the gate opened up.

Ash then replied, "Lets head in."

They all nodded to each other and ran in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the Factory / 1:15pm

The gang was in the main area of the building and they saw minature floating red cannons flying around and they were about 3 of them (900/500 x3).

Susan then replied, "Dharma Cannons. Really weak machines."

Suddenly, the machines aimed at them.

Susan then replied, "Oh, this is just great."

Suddenly, a ancient beast-like machine appeared and it gave out a loud mechanical roar (2,000/2,000).

Mary then replied, "Thats a Ancient Gear Beast!"

Dukey then replied, "Er, down boy."

The ancient beast gave out another loud roar and Dukey hid behind Susan.

Susan sighed and replied, "Mans best friend."

Suddenly, 3 Mighty Guards and 3 Search Strikers surronded them (500/1,200 x3) (1,600/1,500 x3).

Sissy then replied, "Search Strikers and Mighty Guards? Can it get any worse?"

Suddenly, 2 Ancient Gear Engineers and a Fiendish Engine Omega came in (1,500/1,300 x2) (2,800/2,000).

Sissy gulped and replied, "Me and my big mouth.."

Mary then replied, "If we don't think of something, we're in a crap load of a trouble."

"Search Strikers and other machines, MOVE TO THE SIDE!", A loud voice was heard.

Suddenly, the machines and strikers went to the side of the kids and a odd machine with a bowtie appeared.

Susan then replied, "Thats a shapesnatch, one of the most pathetic machines in the game."

The machine turned red in anger.

Mary looked at her sister and replied, "Susan, its not wise to make it angry. If he can command these machines, he can order them to fire at anytime."

The machine then replied, "You're sister is right. One more insult and you'll pay for it the hard way."

Susan then replied, "I'll be quiet now."

Shapesnatch then replied, "Hush up! The factory manager is arriving."

Suddenly, A tall man with yellow hair, Blue jacket came in and he had a duel disk...but it was longer and flat.

Susan then replied, "I should of figured he'd be in charge of this factory."

Mary looked at her sister and replied, "Who is he?"

Sissy then replied, "I'll answer that. He is Doctor Vellian Crowler and he has a PHD in dueling. He uses a Ancient Gear Deck and he was a well-respected teacher at Duel Academy. The only duelist he considered a close rival was Jaden Yuki."

The man smiled and replied, "You've heard of me. Why are you trespassing into my factory?"

Susan then replied, "We've heard there's a secret passage that leads to a lair of one of the Shadow Kings best duelists."

Crowler then replied, "Did that fool Magnum tell you that?"

Susan then replied, "Yea. Is it true?"

Crowler nodded and replied, "Sure is. But all of you have no permission to roam the factory and find the secret lair entrance."

Mary then replied, "What do we have to duel."

Crowler then replied, "Either surrender your partner cards or duel me."

Susan then replied, "It'll be a honor to beat you."

Ash looked at Susan and replied, "Save your energy for Nezbitt and Johnny. I'll take care of him."

Susan nodded as Ash took a a step foward."

Crowler then replied, "I have to duel you, this'll be a quick duel."

Ash then replied, "Lets duel already."

Suddenly, the machines made a large circle around the duelists and the gang joined them.

Crowler then replied, "Ready to duel?"

Ash then replied, "Is that one of those special disks that teachers and high-ranked duelists get at the academy."

Crowler then replied, "Sure is, young man. Of course, a duelist like yourself will have no chance of getting one."

Ash then replied, "Lets duel already."

They both activated their disks and the counters went up to the correct amounts.

"Game on!", They both shouted.

(Crowler: 8,000LP / Ash: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Crowler then replied, "By all means, start us off."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat he card down, the ancient soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Crowler resumed, "I equip it with Ancient Armor! This gives my machine 400 ATK & DEF points!"

The soldior began to glow (1,300/1,300 - 1,700/1,700).

Crowler resumed, "This will be fun! Soldior, attack!"

The soldior fired a barrage of shells and a Tripwire Beast appeared on the card (1,200/1,300) and the shells struck the beast and it burst into shards.

Crowler then replied, "A Tripwire beast? Please. I end my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

As he sat the card down, a blue robot covered in electricity appeared (1,900/800).

Ash then replied, "This is another one of my stronger monsters."

Sissy then replied, "He never used it in our duel."

Ash then replied, "Never drew it during our duel. Rai-Oh, attack!"

The creature began to glow and fired a blast of electricity that struck the soldior and it exploded in shards.

(Crowler: 7,800LP / Ash: 8,000LP)

Ash laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I first set this card facedown."

A facedown card appeared on his side of the field.

He opened his field slot and replied, "I Now activate the field spell card known as Geartown!"

As he slid the card into his slot and it shut, The factory vanished and was replaced with a city with building made with gears and other machines.

Crowler then replied, "With this lovely city. Ancient Gear monsters need 1 less tribute when they're tribute summoned. I now summon my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As he sat the card down, the ancient beast appeared (2,000/2,000).

Crowler then replied, "This'll be fun! Beast, attack!"

The beast charged in and rammed into the creature and it burst into globules of light.

(Crowler: 7,800LP / Ash: 7,900LP)

Crowler laughed and replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the lance-wielding knight appeared (1,800/1,000).

Crowler resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack!"

The beast charged in and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the beast rammed into it, blowing it to shards.

Crowler then replied, "Thanks to my beast, you don't get your angels ability. Knight, attack!"

The knight charged and stabbed Ash in the chest.

(Crowler: 7,800LP / Ash: 6,100LP)

Crowler laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Ash drew card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

The beast appeared (1,200/1,300).

Ash resumed, "I tribute it for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the beast vanished, the monarch of light appeared (2,400/1,000).

Crowler gulped and replied, "No."

Ash then replied, "Say good bye to your beast!"

The monarch fired a blast of electricity that struck the machine and it was blown apart.

ash resumed, "Zaborg, attack!"

The monarch fired another blast of electricity and it struck the knight and it burst into metal shards.

(Crowler: 7,200LP / Ash: 6,100LP)

Ash laughed and replied, "And thats that. I End my turn with Dian Keto."

Ash began to glow.

(Crowler: 7,200LP / Ash: 7,100LP)

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

As he sat the card down, the kitty drummer appeared (1,900/800).

Ash resumed, "Lets do it. Zaborg, attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of electricity and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was atomized when struck by the lightning.

A 2nd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Ash resumed, "Nyan Nyan, attack!"

She slammed her sticks onto the drum and a bolt of lightning came out and struck the 2nd rat, blowing it to pieces.

(Crowler: 6,700LP / Ash: 7,100LP)

A 3rd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Ash resumed, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I tribute my rat for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the 3rd rat vanished, the mighty golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Ash gulped and replied, "Oh..man."

Crowler then replied, "Meet 1 of my mighiest monsters! Golem, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the monarch in the chest and the mighty titan of thunder groaned before shattering into pixels.

(Crowler: 6,700LP / Ash: 6,500LP)

Crowler laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Ancient Gear Engineer!"

As he sat the card down, the ancient machine with drills for hands appeared (1,500/1300).

Crowler resumed, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The golem swung his fist and it struck the cat drummer, blowing it to shards.

Crowler resumed, "Engineer, attack!"

The machine charged and stabbed Ash in the chest with its drill hand and his facedown card (Which was a Magic Cylinder) blew to pieces.

(Crowler: 6,700LP / Ash: 3,900LP)

Crowler laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Susan then replkied, "Unless he gets a miracle draw, he's in a lot of trouble."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I activate Thunder Dragons effect and I'll discard it to add 2 more from my deck."

He discarded the card and he added Two Thunder Dragons from his deck to his hand.

Ash resumed, "I now activate polymerization to fuse those dragons together!"

The two dragons appeared and merged and ending result was the two-headed dragon with a single horn (2,800/2,100).

Ash resumed, "I now activate Foolish Burial!"

He took his deck out and he found a monster and slid it into his graveyard and then he reshuffled and slid it back into his deck slot.

Ash resumed, "I activate Battery Charger to summon it!"

Suddenly, Batteryman AA appeared (0/0 - 1,000/0).

Ash resumed, "I tribute it for my Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

As the small battery vanished, the circuit-covered dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

Crowler gulped and replied, "No.."

Ash laughed and replied, "Oh yes! Dragon, attack his golem!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of electricity that struck the machine in the chest and then it collasped to the ground and one of it gears struck Crowler in the head and then the collapsed golem burst into metal shards.

Crowler rubbed his head and replied, "Ow, that smarts."

Ash then replied, "Thunder Dragon, attack!"

The creatures began to glow and it fired a blast of lightning and light and it struck the machine, atomizing it in a quick second.

(Crowler: 5,000LP / Ash: 3,900LP)

Ash laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 2 cards facedown and make your move now."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder King Rai-Oh!"

As he sat the card down, the electric blue robot appeared (1,900/800).

Ash resumed, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Geartown was wiped out and the factory returned to normal.

Crowler then replied, "When Geartown gets trashed, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Ancient Gear monster."

THe Knight appeared (1,800/1,000).

Ash resumed, "Whatever you say. Raioh, attack!"

The creature fired a blast of electricity and the Knight was blown to pieces.

Ash resumed, "Thunder Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a bolt of lightning and a small machine with small turrets appeared (500/500) and the lightning blew it to shards.

Crowler then replied, "That was my DUCKER Mobile Cannon you destroyed and When its trashed, I can add a Level 4 monster from my graveyard to my hand."

He took his Ancient Gear Knight and addded it to his hand.

Ash then replied, "Voltech Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of lightning that struck Crowler.

(Crowler: 1,600LP / Ash: 3,900LP)

Ash then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I play monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Ancient Gear Factory to his graveyard and got back his golem.

Crowler resumed, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse my Golem, Knight And Cannon together!"

The 3 ancient machines appeared and merged and the ending result was a ancient centaur-like version of Ancient Gear Golem (4,400/3,400).

Crowler laughed and replied, "Meet the best monster I Have. MY ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

Ash gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Susan then replied, "That thing is huge!"

Dukey then replied, "Ash is in a lot of trouble."

Crowler then replied, "indeed he his! Golem, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the Thunder King, blowing it to pieces.

(Crowler: 1,600LP / Ash: 1,400LP)

Crowler laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I pass turn."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "Golem, smash that dragon!"

The machine swung its fist and it slammed into the dragon and it burst into a shower of sparks.

(Crowler: 1,600LP / Ash: 400LP)

Ash then replied, "This duel ends soon! Make your move now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Play De-Fusion!"

The Two-headed dragon vanished and was replaced by Two Thunder Dragons (1,600/1,500 x2).

Ash resumed, "I now tribute them for my Lightning Punisher!"

As the two monsters vanished, A tall man covered in a black jumpsuit appeared (2,600/1,600).

Crowler then replied, "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole to seal your monster away!"

Ash then replied, "I activate Dark Bribe to destroy your trap."

Crowler then replied, "I activate 7 tools of the Bandit to destroy your card!"

Ash smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Counter Counter!"

The card lifted up and Crowlers two trap cards were blown to pieces.

Ash then replied, "With this counter trap, it counters counter trap cards so my Punisher and my Dark Bribe are safe, so draw your cards."

Crowler drew a card from his deck.

(Crowler: 600LP / Ash: 400LP)

Ash resumed, "Also when a Chain of 3 or more cards happen, One of your cards goes boom!"

The punisher fired a blast of lightning bolts that struck it all over and then it exploded into burning debris.

Ash then replied, "And thats that."

Suddenly, A Ancient Gear Golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Ash then replied, "I knew your machines abiltiy and I knew that would happen. I activate the equip spell card known as Megamorph!"

The Punisher Began to glow (2,600/1,600 - 5,200/1,600).

Crowler gulped and replied, "Wait, stop!"

Ash smiled and replied, "This duel is over. Punisher, destroy his golem!"

The man opened its hand and fired a wave of lightning bolts that struck the machine all over and then it burst into metal shards.

(Crowler: 0LP / Ash: 400LP)

Ash smiled, "That ends the duel."

Susan then replied, "Great duel, Ash!"

Ash looked at her and nodded.

Crowler began to laugh.

Sissy then replied, "Why are you laughing? You just lost the duel!"

Crowler then replied, "You may of beatened me, but you'll never find the lair entrance!"

He looked at Shapesnatch and replied, "You're in charge now!"

The machine nodded to him.

Crowler laughed and replied, "Now I'm getting outta of here!"

He took a Dimensionhole card and a portal opened up and he ran through it and then it vanished.

Shapesnatch pointed to the kids and replied, "Every machine and warrior in the room, ATTACK!"

The machines pointed their weapons at the kids and the strikers pointed thier pistols at them.

Dukey gulped and replied, "We're in a lot of trouble."

Susan then replied, "I knew if we won or lost the duel, he would do something like."

Sissy then replied, "We have to fight them."

Ash then replied, "Sissy is right. Lets wipe them out!"

Each of the gang activated their disks.

------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Ancient Armor / Equip Spell Card

Image: Ancient Gear Soldiors showing a coat of silver rusty metal

This card can only be equipped to a "Ancient Gear" monster. The equipped monster gains 400 ATK & DEF.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is'nt good. They beat Crowler and now they must battle to save their own lives. In the next chapter, After the battle with the army of machines and warriors, they look for Johnnys lair and they find it and they go in and find Johnny. Who will duel the dark boy and will he/she be able to return him to normal? Find out in "Power Of the Heart", coming soon. Since I've been looking foward to writing this chapter, the next chapter might not be up until the weekend. Again, I'll be proud of the work I'll be doing in this chapter and I want to make the best chapter of this story so far. So until then, See ya.


	32. Power of the Heart

Enjoy the first new chapter of 2009.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 31: Power of the Heart

-----------------------------------------  
Missle Factory / 2:30pm

Every machine and warrior was aiming at them. A Shapesnatch (1,200/1,700) was commanding the army which had 3 Dharma cannons (900/500 x3), 3 Search Strikers (1,600/1,200 x3), 3 Mighty Guards (500/1,200), 1 Ancient Gear Beast (2,000/2,000), 2 Ancient Gear Engineers (1,500/1,300 x2) and finally 1 Fiendish Engine Omega (2,800/2,000) and they were about to attack and the each of the gang acticated their disks.

Dukey took a monster from his deck and placed it on his disk and a Toy Magician appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Toy Magician, attack!"

The mage fired two blasts of energy that struck the the Mighty Guards, blowing each of them to pieces.

Dukey smiled and replied, "Two down."

Suddenly, A Barrel Dragon appeared (2,600/2,200).

Susan then replied, "A Barrel Dragon? Greaaat."

The machine powered up and fired two plasma blasts, blowing both of his magicians to atoms.

Dukey gulped and replied, "These machines don't play around."

Suddenly, a Misty lair covered the Fiendish Engine Omega and Barrel Dragon.

Mary then replied, "Just great, someone equipped the two strongest machines with Mist Body."

Susan pointed at Shapesnatch and replied, "That machine is summoning new monsters from a deck of machines!"

Shapesnatch then replied, "Sure are. As Long as my deck is stocked with macihnes, you won't have a chance of escaping in one piece."

Suddenly, Barrel Dragon fired two plasma shots.

Sissy quickly replied, "I play Negate attack!"

The two fired shots vanished.

Mary then replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Barrel Dragons misty lair vanished.

Susan then replied, "I play Perfect Machine King!"

Suddenly, the king of machines appeared and each one of the attacking ones backed off.

Susan then replied, "For every machine except itsself, my king gains 500 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (2,700/1,500 - 6,700/1,500).

Shapesnatch now had a worried look in his eyes and he slowly backed up.

Susan then replied, "King, destroy that Barrel Dragon!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and each one struck the Dragon and it burst into flaming hot metal and debris.

Susan then replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, a Shield and Sword card appeared in the Shapesnatch's hands (6,200/1,500 - 1,500/6,700).

Susan gulped then replied, "NO!"

The Fiendish Engine Omega fired two blasts of fiery energy that struck the King and it was blown to pieces.

Susan then replied, "This ain't going good at all for us."

Mary placed a card on her disk and a Legendary Fisherman appeared (1,850/1,600).

Susan then replied, "I Sure hope you know what your doing."

Mary then replied, "I'm hoping as well."

The warrior charged in and stabbed one of the Engineers in the chest and it exploded into scrap metal and then it struck the other one, blowing it to scrap as well.

Mary slid a facedown card into his disk.

Susan then replied, "What is she up to."

The fiendish engine powered up and then it launched a wave of fire towards the fisherman..

Mary quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin."

Suddenly, the evil machine started on fire and then it exploded into flaming debris.

Mary then replied, "Yea."

Suddenly, Machine King appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,700/2,000) and it fired its fist and it struck the ocean warrior, blowing it to pieces.

Mary growled and replied, "I'm getting real sick of him summoning machine after machine."

Suddenly, a 2nd Ancient Gear Beast appeared (2,000/2,000).

Dukey then replied, "If we want to stop those machines, we get to takeout Shapesnatch!"

Dukey placed a card on his disk And Toy Emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Susan took a card from her deck and placed it on her disk and a Machine King Prototype appeared (1,600/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Take out those cannons!"

The machine fired two blasts of energy that atomized all 3 of the small cannons. (2,300/1,500 - 2,000/1,500) (2,700/2,400).

Dukey resumed, "Now for the Ancient Gear Beasts!"

The machine fired two more blasts of energy that struck both of the ancient beasts, reducing both to scrap metal and the the king fired its fist and it struck the prototype, smashing it to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "Emperor, attack!"

The toy monarch charged in and slashed the dark machine across the chest and it began to spark.

Susan then replied, "Take that, you pathetic excuse of a machine."

Shapesnatch gave out a laugh and replied, "You may of destroyed me, but Johnny and Nezbitt will crush you in their duels."

Suddenly, Shapesnatch burst into black shards and then the Machine King powered down and it burst into shards as well.

Dukey sighed and replied, "Good riddance."

The Twin struckers gulped and then The Emperor slashed both of them and they both shattered into pixels and then the Emperor vanished.

Susan then replied, "Now that their gone, lets find the secret way in."

The gang looked around and they found a chained up door and it had a large lock on it.

Mary then replied, "How do we get it open?"

Suddenly, the lock and chains vanished.

Sissy then replied, "Wow, that helped."

Suddenly, Johnny appeared infront of the door.

Susan then replied, "Johnny?"

Mary then replied, "Bro?"

Dukey then replied, "Buddy, its you."

Johnny then replied, "We finally meet after so long."

Sissy then replied, "Enough of the small talk. Where are we going to duel?"

Johnny then replied, "In my lair, of course. Come in and I'll duel you."

He laughed as he ran into the locked hallway.

Sissy then replied, "I Want to duel him myself with my Fairy deck."

Dukey then replied, "I know you can do it, Sissy."

The gang ran into hallway as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 3:15pm

Scott was with Isono and Bling Bling Boy in his main chamber.

the phantom appeared in the room and he replied, "Sir, Those kids have entered Johnnys lair and heading to duel him."

Scott then replied, "It was a manner of time before they would face him. Activate the view screen of his lair.

Phantom nodded as he took a small remote from his pocket and he pushed a button and TV screen appeared on the wall and it showed Freeds Warrior camp dueling arena.

Isono looked puzzled and replied, "Why show that arena?"

Scott then replied, "You'll find out in a couple of minutes."

--------------------------------------------------  
Johnnys Dark Lair / 3:20pm

The gang was with Johnny in his lair. It was a dark room with black wallpaper.

Sissy then replied, "I'll duel you myself, Johnny!"

Johnny laughed and replied, "We'll duel, but not here."

A portal appeared behind him and he laughed and replied, "If you want to duel, follow me!"

He ran into the portal and the gang nodded.

----------------------------------------------  
Freeds Dueling Camp / 3:30pm

Freed was outside with Cheryl and Stanley, awaiting word from the gang.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Johnny came out.

Freed then replied, "Johnny?"

Stanley then replied, "Its our son!"

Cheryl then replied, "Johnny, its you."

Johnny then replied, "Can it, all of you."

The all gasped.

Suddenly, the remaining members of the gang appeared and Susan, Mary, Dukey and ash ran to Freeds side.

Cheryl looked at her girls and replied, "Whats going on, Susan?"

Susan then replied, "Sissy is going to duel Johnny to hopefully get him back to normal."

Suddenly, a Duel disk made of black steel appeared with a deck a cards in it.

Johnny then replied, "Ready to duel?"

Sissy then replied, "Of course, Test."

Johnny then replied, "We'll duel with 10,000 lifepoints apiece."

Sissy then replied, "Fine with me, Lets duel!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 10,000.

"Game on!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Johnny: 10,000LP / Sissy: 10,000LP)

Dukey then replied, "Sissy, save Johnny."

Freed then replied, "If anyone can do it its her."

They both drew 5 cards from their decks and Johnny smiled and replied, "Make the first move if you want to."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats all I can do."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon the 1st member of my dark army! Arise, Dark Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared...with black skin and eyes that looked like two small fires and he was wielding a much-more evil looking sword (1,700/1,600).

Freed then replied, "What the?"

Susan then replied, "That looks Like Grepher....if he turned evil!"

Johnny then replied, "This is only the first member of my dark amry, you'll meet the rest soon. For his ability, I can send 1 Dark monster from my hand to the graveyard so I can send another dark monster from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a Gil Garth and slid it into his graveyard and then he took a Metal Guardian from his deck and slid it into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "With that out of my way, Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the warrior cleaved it in two.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Johnny laughed and replied, "This just the begining. You may of the first member of the dark army and I promise you'll meet them all in battle. I end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute-winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "lets do it. Attack his warrior with Shadow Flux!"

A ball of energy appeared in her and she launched and it struck the warrior in the chest and he burst into black shards.

(Johnny: 9,800LP / Sissy: 10,000LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Lets see you handle my Dark Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, A fiend with a head of a evil hawk appeared and it had a cape (1,600/400).

Johnny laughed and replied, "He gains 400 ATK if I have 2 to 4 DARK monsters in my graveyard!"

He began to glow (1,600/400 - 2,000/400).

Sissy then replied, "Oh, thats not good."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Hunter, attack!"

The fiend charged in and slashed the fairy and she burst into globules of light.

(Johnny: 9,800LP / Sissy: 9,800LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Shadowpriestess of Ohm!"

As he sat the card down, a female with a black headress appeared holding two long switches appeared and she had black hair and was wearing a black outfit (1,700/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Hunter, attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the fiend struck it with its claws and it did nothing.

(Johnny: 8,800LP / Sissy: 9,800LP)

Johnny growled and replied, "Curse that pathetic fairy."

Marshmallon opened its mouth and stuck its tongue out at Johnny.

Johnny then replied, "Whatever. I activate my Shadowpriestess ability and I tribute A dark monster to inflict 800 points of damage to you."

The Hunter vanished and the spellcaster began to glow and it fired a ball of dark energy that struck Sissy in the chest.

(Johnny: 8,800LP / Sissy: 9,000LP)  
. Dukey then replied, "Johnny, snap out of it. Where's my old buddy?"

Johnny looked at Dukey and replied, "Gone for good as long. That pathetic old me is gone and I'm in charge and I'm keeping it that way for as long as I can. With that, I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute Marshmallon for my Tethys the Goddess of Light!"

As the small fairy vanished, the goddess appeared (2,400/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy flapped her wings and a wave of light struck the dark women and then she shattered into shards.

(Johnny: 8,100LP / Sissy: 9,000LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Since I have exactly five monsters in my graveyard, I'll special summon the next member of my Dark Army!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, A titan covered in black armor appeared with two Black wings coming out of its back (2,300/3,000).

Johnny then replied, "My I introduce you to The Dark Creator!"

Susan then replied, "Its the evil version of The Creator."

Mary then replied, "But its weaker then Sissys fairy."

Johnny opened his field slot and replied, "I knew that. I activate the field spell card known as Mystic Plasma Zone!"

He slid the card into his disk and the arena was covered in darkness and the Dark Creator began to glow (2,300/3,000 - 2,800/2,600).

Johnny resumed, "Now for my creatures ability! I remove 1 dark monster from play to special summon another from my graveyard!"

He took his Metal Guardian And slid it into his RFP slot and Dark Grepher reappeared (1,700/1,600 - 2,200/1,200).

Susan then replied, "This is'nt good."

Johnny laughed and replied, "So true, sis. Dark Creator attack with Dark Lightning!"

The titan began to glow and then a wave of black lightning bolts came out and struck the Fairy, blowing her to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Sissy across the chest and she clutched her chest in pain.

Johnny then replied, "You okay?"

Sissy moved her hand from her chest and she replied, "Johnny?"

(Johnny: 8,100LP / Sissy: 6,400LP)

He closed his eyes and opened them and he replied, "Hoped it hurt. Make your move now."

(Johnny: 8,100LP / Sissy: 6,400LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate a Continious Spell known as Returning Darkness."

The card revealed to show The Dark Creator and Dark Armed Dragon fired waves of black energy at group of warriors.

Johnny resumed, "I'll tell you what it does. If I want to use it, I Can return 1 dark monster thats removed from play and I can add it to my graveyard."

Susan then replied, "Any drawbacks?"

Johnny then replied, "Yes. If I Use it, My opponet gets to draw 1 card from their deck. I won't use it right now. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

(Johnny: 8,100LP / Sissy: 8,600LP)

Johnny resumed, "Dark Creator, attack!"

The titan powered up and fired a blast of black lightning and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and the lightning struck it, atomizing it in a quick second.

Johnny then replied, "Okay then. Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the arena returned to normal (2,800/2,600 - 2,300/3,000) (2,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,600).

Sissy resumed, "Thats better. I play Silent Doom!"

Dunamis appeared and knelt (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "I tribute it for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the fairy vanished, the Majestic Fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack The Dark Creator!"

The Fairy opened his mouth and it fired a wave of red energy and it struck the dark titan in the chest and it gave out a loud groan before it burst into a explosion of black lightning and dark energy.

(Johnny: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,600LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Another member of the dark Army....destroyed."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate my spell cards effect."

He took Metal Guardian and placed it back into his gravyard and then Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Johnny resumed, "I switch Grepher to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack!"

The fairy of light fired a blast of red energy that struck Grepher in the chest and he burst into black shards.

Sissy resumed, "Mudora, attack!"

The warrior charged and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the fairy cleaved it in two.

Johnny took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Sissy resumed, "And thats that. I Set 1 card facedow and make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Release!"

He took his Metal Guardian, Dark Grepher and his Sangan and placed them into his RFP slot.

Johnny resumed, "Now since I Have exactly 3 dark monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon another Member of the army!"

As he placed the card into his disk, A large dragon covered in black armor appeared with two red eyes (2,800/1,000).

Johnny Laughed and replied, "Meet the Mighty Dark Armed Dragon!"

Susan then replied, "Whoa, its the dark version of Armed Dragon Level 7!"

Johnny resumed, "Now for its ability. Be removing a dark monster from play, I Can wipe out one of your cards!"

He took his Dark Grepher in and slid it into his RFP slot and the dragon launched a wave of dark blades and and they all impaled the crystal and it burst into pieces.

Johnny smiled evily and replied, "I remove The Dark Creator now!"

He took the card and slid it into his graveyard and a wave of knives came out and impaled Mudora and then he was blown to shards.

Johnny then replied, "Now that your pathetic monsters are out of the way, I'm attacking you directly! ATTACK!"

The dragon began to glow glow black and two large balls of dark energy came out and was about to strike Sissy..and then a small orange furry creature appeared and blocked the Dragons attack.

Johnny then replied, "Oh, now what?"

Sissy took the card and she smiled and replied, "If I discard the card known as Hanewata I can reduce all damage to zero."

Johnny then replied, "You are one lucky little girl. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Shining Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the winged angel appeared (1,400/800).

Sissy resumed, "I play double summon for my Shining Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the red sand fairy appeared (1,500/1,300).

Sissy resumed, "I activate the spell card Lightwave Tuning and I'm treating my Shining Angel as a tuner monster!"

Johnny then replied, "No way."

Sissy laughed and replied, "Indeed. I Tune both of my angels!"

The fairies nodded to each and they flew into the air and both vanished.

Sissy smiled and replied, "Come Forth, Avenging Knight Parshath!"

As she placed the card onto her disk, The large fairy appeared with a long blade and its two wings (2,600/2,100).

Johnny then replied, "Its the prize you got from Pegasus himself after our duel."

Sissy then replied, "Johnny, you remember?"

Johnny smiled evily and replied, "Yes, I remember How i I Creamed your sorry fairy deck."

Sissy sighed and replied, "I thought that would do it. I Activate my fairies ability and I switch your dragon to defense mode."

The dragon knelt its head.

Sissy resumed, "My monster has a trample abiltiy as well. Attack his Dark Armed Dragon with avenging blade slash!"

The fairy went and he swung his sword and it struck the dragon and it roared and then it burst into a explosion of burning black metal.

(Johnny: 6,400LP / Sissy: 8,600LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

The warrior of swords blocked Sissys side of the field.

Johnny resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the odd sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Sissy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon another member of my Dark Army. I Tribute my facedown Wall of Illusion for my Darknight Parshath!"

Sissy then replied, "What did you say?"

As the facedown card vanished, a more evil version of Airknight Parshath appeared. It was now covered in black armor and it had a much more dangerous sword then his light counterpart (1,900/1,500).

Sissy growled and replied, "A member of your damned army is the evil form of one of my my favorite monsters?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I know he looks great."

Susan then replied, "He does'nt look better, he's more dark looking."

Johnny resumed, "He gains 100 ATK for every Dark monster in my graveyard."

The fairy began to glow black (1,900/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "I now activate Burial from the different Dimension!"

He took his Dark Creator, Metal Guardian and his Sangan and slid them back into his graveyard and he began to glow again (2,200/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Darknight, attack!"

The evil fairy charged in and slashed the sand fairy it in two with its blade The pieces shattered into pixels.

(Johnny: 6,400LP / Sissy: 7,700LP)

Johnny resumed, "And thats that. When Darknight destroys a monster, I can remove a card from play to draw 1 card from my deck."

He took Metal Guardian and slid it into his RFP slot and then he drew a card from his deck (2,600/1,500 - 2,500/1,500).

Johnny resumed, " I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate a spell card known as Punishing Light. I can only use this if I have a level 7 or Higher fairy on the field and It lets me activate 1 of 3 effects and one of is destroy 1 of your faceup spell or trap cards!"

Each of the swords vanished from the field.

Sissy resumed, "Now thats out of the way I'm attacking your poor excuse of a fairy with my Avenging Knight!"

The larger fairy went in towards the dark fairy.

Susan then replied, "No, Its a trap!"

Johnny laughed and repied, "My sister is right! I activate the spell card known as Dark Invigoration! I remove another dark from the game and then I can increase the attack of 1 dark monster on the field by 1,000!"

He took his Sangan and slid it into his RFP slot and then fairy began to glow (2,500/1,500 - 3,400/1,500) and the dark fairy got out of the way of Sissys fairy and he impaled his sword into the large fairy and it exploded into globules of light.

(Johnny: 6,400LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Sissy groaned and replied, "Should of saw that coming. I end with one facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

The Dark fairys ATK returned to normal (3,400/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Valkyria!"

As she sat the card down, the dark version of Dunamis Dark Witch appeared. She had evil black metal wings instead of normal white wings and she had a black dress instead of a white one (1,800/1,050).

Sissy growled and replied, "Not again! She's more evil then her kind sister."

Johnny then replied, "I know. Lets do it. Attack!"

The Darknight went in and a Spirit of the Harp appeared (800/2,000) and the evil fairy slashed her and she shattered into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Vakyria, attack!"

The evil fairy fired a blast of dark energy that struck her in the chest.

(Johnny: 6,400LP / Sissy: 5,100LP)

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Damange Condensor!"

She discarded a Radiant Jeral to her graveyard and a Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0).

Johnny growled and replied, "You lucked out. I Set 2 card facedowns and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my gellenduo for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the two cute fairies vanished into motes of light, the beautiful Fairy appeared (2,800/2,000) and Johnnys fairies took a step back.

Dukey then replied, "All right!"

Sissy resumed, "I now play monster reborn!"

Avening Knight Parshath appeared once again (2,600/2,100).

Sissy resumed, "I now play pot of avarice!"

She took her Radiant Jeral, Tethys, Winged Kuriboh, Hanewata and her Dunamis Dark witch and she shuffled the cards into her disk and drew 2 new cards.

Sissy resumed, "This'll be fun! Avenging, take out her Dark Valykria!"

The fairy went in and slashed the dark fairy and she gasped before exploding into shards.

Sissy resumed, "Guardian Angel Joan, attack with seering light of heaven!"

a Ball of energy appeared and her hand and she fired a beam of light that struck the Darknight in chest and gasped and shattered into black shards.

Sissy resumed, "Now your darknights ATK gets added to my lifepoints."

Johnny then replied, "And mine too. I activate Fair Share! Now I get the some lifepoint gain you do."

(Johnny: 7,600LP / Sissy: 7,500LP)

Stanley then replied, "I must say he's controlling that deck like a true pro."

Cheryl then replied, "Sure is, dear."

Susan then replied, "Everytime she gains lifepoints, Johnny finds a way to get them right back."

Mary then replied, "At this rate, this duel will never end."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Okay. My turn is now over."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted!"

Suddenly, Dark Valykria appeared (1,800/1,050).

Johnny resumed, "I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Obsidian Dragon to his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I now tribute my creature for the Next Member of my Dark Army!"

As the dark fairy vanished, a Large Black Dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Meet the Mighty Dark Horus!"

Susan then replied, "Is'nt that the evil versin of Horus LV8?"

Mary nodded to her sister and replied, "I say thats about right on the nose, sis."

Johnny then replied, "This is indeed the evil version of Horus the Black Flame Dragons Level 8 form. Attack his Avening Knight!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of dark flames that incenarated the larger fairy.

(Johnny: 7,600LP / Sissy: 7,100LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I switch Guardian Angel Joan to defense mode and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Armegeddon Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a dark warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "When he's summoned, I Can send 1 Dark monster from my deck to the graveyard."

He took his deck out and he found a Mystic Tomato and he slid it into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "lets do it. Attack!"

Dark Horus let out a blaze of flames and it struck Joan and she was reduced to ashes in a quick second.

Johnny resumed, "Armegddon Knight, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed Sissy with his sword

(Johnny: 7,600LP / Sissy: 5,900LP)

Johnny then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate the ability of Zerdias and I discard him to add the sanctuary to my hand."

She took the fairy and slid it into her graveyard and then she took the sanctuary card and added it to her hand.

She opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field Spell card known as Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she slid the card into the field slot and it shut, the heavenly sanctuary had appeared.

Sissy resumed, "I Now summon my Nova Summoner!"

As she sat the card down, the wreath-like fairy appeared (1,400/800).

Sissy resumed, "I Equip it with Fairy Bow & Arrow!"

The bow and arrow below the fairy (1,400/800 - 1,700/1,100).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy began to and it fired a beam of light that struck and vaporized the dark warrior in one shot.

(Johnny: 7,300LP / Sissy: 5,900LP)

Sissy resumed, "And thats that. I end my turn now with Dian Keto."

(Johnny: 7,600LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Dark Horus, attack!"

The dragon opened its moutb and fired a blast of black flames that struck the floating fairy and blew it to pieces.

Suddenly, Airknight Parshath appeared (1,900/1,500).

Johnny snarled and replied, "Your stupid field spell protects your lifepoints and lets you summon Airknight with your summoner."

He closed his eyes and opened them and he replied, "Good move, Sissy."

And then he closed and opened them again and replied, "Go ahead and make your move, little girl."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Shrink!"

The dragon began to shrink (3,000/1,800 - 1,500/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I Now summon Freya the Spirit of Victory!"

As she sat the card down, a fairy with pom-poms appeared (100/100).

Sissy resumed, "My young friend here gives my Fairies 400 ATK & DEF!"

Both of her fairies began to glow (100/100 - 500/500) (1,900/1,500 - 2,300/1,900).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack!"

The knight charged in and slashed the dark dragon and it burst into a cloud black smoke.

Sissy resumed, "Freya, direct attack!"

The fairy pointed her pom-poms at Johnny and fired two beams of light that struck the dark boy in the chest.

(Johnny: 6,400LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Sissy resumed, "And thats that! Make your move now."

Johnny resumed, "I activate a effect of a monster in my hand. I Remove 2 dark monsters from play and I can send it it to the my graveyard."

He took his Dark Vakyria and Armegeddon knight and slid both into his RFP slot and he slid a card into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I also set a monster facedown and I Switch Freya to defense mode."

The young fairy girl knelt.

Sissy resumed, "Airknight, attack!"

The fairy charged in..

Johnny then replied, "Not a chance! I activate Negate attack."

The fairy stopped and returned to her side of the field.

Sissy sighed and replied, "I knew it. I Can't do anything else this turn, so move."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I now can speical summon the next member of my Dark Army!"

As he placed a card onto his disk, a phoenix with glossy black armor appeared (2,400/1,600).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Meet the deadly but beautiful Dark Nephthys!"

Susan then replied, "Beautiful? I don't think so."

Mary then replied, "That has to be the dark twin of Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys."

Johnny then replied, "That is correct, sis. I activate my creatures ability. If its special summoned with its ability, one spell or trap card goes boom!"

The phoneix began and then the Sanctuary vanished.

Johnny resumed, "I now play Rush Recklessly, ATTACK!"

The phoenix began to glow (2,400/1,600 - 3,100/1,600). and it launched a wave of black flames that incenerated the fairy knight in meer seconds.

(Johnny: 6,400LP / Sissy: 6,200LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "This is getting way too easy. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Dark Crusader!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior wearing a mask and weilding a large sword appeared (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "This will be fun! Crusader, attack her fairy cheerleader!"

The warrior charged in and he slashed the fairy and she shattered into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Nephthys, attack her facedown card!"

The phoenix powered up and fired a wave of black flames from its mouth and a Radiant Jeral appeared (1,000/2,000) and the flames struck it and it was blown to pieces.

Johnny then replied, "Whenever you try to summon a decent monster, I just destroy it in battle. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of avarice!"

She took her Guardian Angel Joan, Airknight Parshath, Marshmallon, Ohka and her Mudora and she shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew 2 cards.

Sissy resumed, "I activate Pot Of Greed!"

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Sissy then replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Marie the Fallen One and The Unforgiven Maiden to create 1 of the my best monsters!"

The black-skinned fiend and the fairy merged and the Mighty St. Joan appeared (2,800/2,000).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Meet the Mighty and Beautiful St. Joan!"

Mary then replied, "Wow."

Johnny looked amazed and replied, "She's beautiful."

and then he closed his eyes and opened them again and replied, "So beautiful, that I want to destroy her over and over again."

Cheryl looked at Freed and replied, "What's going with him?"

Freed then replied, "He seems to be going back and forth with his feelings for Sissy."

"That might be my ticket in freeing him.", Sissy thought to herself as she stared at Johnny.

Stanley then replied, "Sissy, you're doing great. Do your best to save our son."

Sissy then replied, "Will do, For now, I Summon my Command Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the Fairy Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) And St. Joan began to glow as well (2,800/2,000 - 3,200/2,000).

Sissy resumed, "I Attack now! St. Joan, attack!"

The fairy went in and slammed her sword onto the dark Phoenix and it cawed in before it burst into black flames and smoke.

(Johnny: 5,900LP / Sissy: 6,200LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Allure of Darkness!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck and he took a monster called Doomsday Horror and slid it into his RFP slot.

Johnny took his Dark valykria and slid it back into his graveyard and Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Johnny resumed, "I Switch my Crusader to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and I discard a D.D Crow to remove your Marie the fallen one from play and thats my turn."

Sissy took the monster a card and slid it into her RFP slot and then she drew a card and replied, "Command Angel, attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of gold shells that blew the dark warrior to pieces.

Sissy resumed, "I Now since I destroyed a monster, I can activate my facedown card, Lineage of Destruction! Now St. Joan, can attack twice now!"

The Fairy went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the warrior sliced it in two.

Another Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the fairy sliced it in two as well.

(Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 6,200LP)

Then a kuriboh appeared (300/200).

Sissy resmed, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and then he looked at Freed and replied, "You're going to love this card, General?"

Freed then replied, "How so?"

Johnny resumed, "Like this. I Tribute my kuriboh for the general of my Dark Army!"

As the kuriboh vanished, a dark warrior appeared. It looked Like Freed...but this one had black skin, dark armor and it had clawed hands (2,300/1,700).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Meet Dark Geneal Freed!"

Freed growled and replied, "That king has alot of nerve making a card out of me."

Susan then replied, "Eesh, it looks awful."

Sissy resumed, "But its weaker then my St. Joan."

Johnny then replied, "But your angel I can attack! Attack her!"

The wicked general charged and and slashed her and she gasped and shattered into shards.

(Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 6,200LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Jeroid!"

As he sat the card down, a odd blue fiend appeared (1,200/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "When this fiend is summoned, I can drain 800 ATK from any monster I choose and I choose your St. Joan!"

The Fairy groaned in pain (2,800/2,100) - 2,000/2,100).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dark warrior went in and swung his swung and the angel was blasted into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Jeroid, attack!"

The fiend opened its mouth and sprayed Sissy with some blue liquid of somesort.

(Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 4,700LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny then replied, "Instead of doing my draw phase, I'll add a dark monster from my deck to my hand."

She took her deck out and found the card and he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Johnny resumed, "I now summon the searched monster, Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, a dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The evil general charged in and a Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0) and the warrior stopped infront of the small fairies.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Darn you. I End my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I offer my Gellenduo as two tribute for my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As the small fairies vanished, the majestic dragon-like fairy appeared (2,900/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of light that struck the evil general, blowing him to pieces.

(Johnny: 3,900LP / Sissy: 4,700LP)

Sissy then replied, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Mystic Wok!"

Dark Jeroid vanished into black smoke that covered Johnny.

(Johnny: 5,400LP / Sissy: 4,700LP)

Sissy then replied, "Whatever. I Summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Sissy resumed, "Goryu, attack!"

The Majestic fairy fired another blast of light that struck the dark warrior, atomizing it in seconds.

(Johnny: 4,200LP / Sissy: 4,700LP)

Sissy resumed, "Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The fairy fired a beam from her glasses and a Sonic duck appeared (1,700/700) and it was blown to shards when struck by the beams.

Sissy then replied, "Why do you have that in your deck?"

Johnny then replied, "I Have my reasons."

Sissy sighed and replied, "If you say so. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 Wind and 1 Dark monster from play to summon the next member of my army!"

As he took his Sonic Duck and Dark Jeroid and slid them into his RFP slot, a large blrd with black feathers appeared (2,700/1,000).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty Dark Simorgh!"

Susan then replied, "No, its the evil parody of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. A card I've always wanted for my deck."

Johnny resumed, "By the way, as long as Dark Simorgh remains on the field, you cannot set spell or trap cards."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Great, just great."

activate another Dark Invigoration!"

He took his Dark Crusader and slid into his RFP slot and the large dark bird began to glow black (2,700/1,000 - 3,700/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The evil bird flapped its wings and a tornado appeared and it flew and struck Goryu, blowing it to shards.

(Johnny: 4,200LP / Sissy: 3,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "This is too much fun! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I switch my fairy to defense mode and I activate scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 small sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Sissy resumed, "I tribute all 4 of my tokens for 2,400 lifepoints!"

The 4 sheep tokens vanished into grains of light.

(Johnny: 4,200LP / Sissy: 6,300LP)

Sissy then replied," Thats all I can do."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Double Coston!"

As he sat the card down, the two small black ghosts connected by somesort of energy appeared (1,700/1,650).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Coston, attack!"

The ghosts went and headbutted the glasses-wearing fairy in the chest, blowing her to shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Simorgh, direct attack!"

The dark bird flapped its wings and created another tornado and the dark storm struck her hard.

(Johnny: 4,200LP / Sissy: 3,600LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I End my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate the Sanctuary yet again!"

As she slid the card into her disk and it shut, the beautiful sanctuary appeared again.

Sissy resumed, "I Now summon my Radiant Jeral!"

As he sat the card down, the glass-like fairy appeared (1,000/2,000).

Sissy resumed, "I activate Shield & Sword!"

Every monster on the fields ATK & DEF changed (1,000/2,000 - 2,000/1,000) (1,700/1,650 - 1,650/1,700) (2,700/1,000 - 1,000/2,700).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy began to glow and it fired two beams of light from its eyes and both struck the dark bird and it out a loud cry before it burst into black shards.

(Johnny: 3,200LP / Sissy: 3,600LP)

Ash smiled and replied, "Any member wiped out."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Double Coston as two tributes for another member of my dark army!"

As the ghosts vanished, a dark evil version of Archlord Zerato appeared. It had a black helmet with demonic horns, black skin and it had demonic black wings coming out of its back (2,800/2,300).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Meet the Mighty Darklord Zerato!"

Sissy growled and replied, "The king is going to pay for making a dark parody of a monster I want for my deck!"

Johnny resumed, "It has a powerful ability but it would destroy himself if I use it, so why bother. Attack!"

The dark fairy in and slashed the fairy and it blew to pieces.

Johnny then replied, "And thats that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon a second Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Zerato, attack!"

The dark fairy went in and a Meltiel, Sage of the Sky appeared on the card (1,600/1,200) and Zerato went in and slashed Meltiel across the chest and the fairy burst into triangles.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Sissy across the chest.

(Johnny: 3,200LP / Sissy: 1,800LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "YEA! I Activate the ritual spell card known as Shinatos Ark!"

The mighty ark appeared.

Sissy reusmed, "I'm tributing my Voltanis!"

The Mighty fairy appeared and vanished into the ark and then the Mighty King of Fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Dukey then replied, "Wow, its powerful!"

Susan then replied, "This'll work out for her."

Sissy resumed, "I don't won't to use this card on you, but you left me with no choice. Shinato, attack!"

The fairy fired a ring of light and it launched and it struck the dark fairy and it burst into black globules.

(Johnny: 2,700LP / Sissy: 1,800LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! I set 2 cards facedown and its your turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Shinato, attack!"

The fairy fired another ring of light and it struck the warrior, blowing it to pieces.

(Johnny: 900LP / Sissy: 1,800LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and he looked at the card and replied, "Time to summon the best monster of my dark army!"

Susan gulped and replied, "That doesn't sound good."

Mary nodded to her sister and replied, "Sissy might be in trouble."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Indeed she is. First I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Johnnys Returning Darkness card blew to pieces and then the sanctuary shattered into pixels and the field returned to normal.

Johnny smiled and replied, "To summon my next monster, I have to remove 7 different dark monsters from play!"

He took his Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Horus, Dark Creator, Dark Nephthys, Darknight Parshath, Darklord Zerato and finally Dark General Freed and slid the cards into his RFP slot and the a mighty dragon appeared. It had 2 large black wings and black skin covered with black crystals (4,000/0).

Johnny laughed and replied, "Meet the best my deck has to offer, the mighty RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!"

Sissy gulped and replied, "I'm in a lot of trouble."

Dukey gulped and replied, "That thing has 4,000 ATK!"

Stanley then replied, "Sissy can take it down...maybe."

Susan then replied, "We have to believe in her, dad."

Johnny then replied, "This will be fun! Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it launched a beam of darkness that struck Shinato directy in the chest and then he turned black himself and then exploded into shards.

(Johnny: 900LP / Sissy: 1,100LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy slowly drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Rainbow Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched another beam of dark energy and a Magician of Faith appeared (300/400) and was vaporized when struck by the dark energy.

She took monster reborn and she placed it in her hand.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that, bratty girl! I end my turn now."

Sissy sighed as she drew a card and she replied, "Johnny, listen to me. This is insane. We miss the way you use to be."

Johnny then replied, "Tough, My old self was weak and dimwitted."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Get this through your head. I always had a small crush on you, even though you drove me crazy most of the time."

Johnny then replied, "You did?"

Sissy smiled and replied, "Yes, Johnny. I'll say this now and I mean it from the bottom my heart."

Johnny then replied, "And what is that?"

Sissy smiled and replied, "I love you, Johnny Test."

Johnny gave her a odd look and then he smiled.

Susan then replied, "Whoa, did'nt see that coming."

Mary then replied, "She always had a crush on Johnny, intresting."

Dukey then replied, "Ah, young love."

Johnny closed his eyes and opened them again and replied, "Where am I?"

He saw the dragon and replied, "Sheesh, what is this thing?"

Dukey then replied, "Could it be?"

Susan smiled and replied, "Johnny's back!"

Mary then replied, "Yea, she did it!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Well done, Sissy."

He saw Sissy and he replied, "You love me?"

Sissy nodded and replied, "Yes I do. I want to be your girlfriend."

Johnny then replied, "Thats cool. But this duel has to end somehow and if I remember right, this dragon has 4,000 ATK which is the most ATK i've ever seen."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Indeed. Lets continue this duel. I play monster reborn and preamature Burial."

St. Joan and Guardian Angel Joan appeared (2,800/2,000 x2).

(Johnny: 900LP / Sissy: 300LP)

Johnny then replied, "What can they do?"

Sissy then replied, "This. I activate Fusion sage."

She took a second polymerization from her deck and added to her hand.

Sissy resumed, "I now play polymerization to fuse St. Joan and Guardian Angel Joan Togethers!"

The two fairies appeared and merged with one another and the ending result was a fairy that looked Guardian Angel Joan, except she had pearly white wings and dual swords in each hands (3,800/3,200).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Meet the most powerful monster I own. The mighty Guardian Angel Knight!"

Dukey gasped and replied, "Whoa, thats powerful."

Mary then replied, "She's beautiful."

Susan then replied, "That has to be her rarest card."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Indeed it is. Only 5 copies exist and she's award only in special fairy tournements and I won her last year in one."

Johnny then replied, "But she's weaker then my dragon."

Sissy then replied, "I activate Rare Metal Soul to increase my monsters ATK by 1,000 until my end phase."

The fairy began to glow (3,800/3,200 - 4,800/3,200).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great move, toots."

Sissy blushed and replied, "Thank you. Guaridan Angel Knight, attack!"

The fairy flew into the dragon and it made a great slash of her swords and they struck the dragon. It roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground and exploded into black shards.

Sissy smiled and replied, "I activate the ability of my fairy. I can activate 1 of 3 effects and one of them is that I can deal damage to you equal to half of the ATK of your destroyed monster!"

(Johnny: 0LP / Sissy: 300LP)

Susan then replied, "She did it!"

Mary nodded to her and replied, "Indeed she did."

Dukey then replied, "Sissy, you rock."

Johnny took the deck and gathered the cards and he replied, "Yuck, these things creep even me out."

He slid the deck into his pant pocket and he took the disk off of his hand and slammed it into the groud, smashing it to pieces. Sissy walked over to her and she smiled and replied, "Glad to have you back, Johnny."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Its good to be back, baby."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips and they started to hug.

The gang ran in (except for Freed, Ash and the parents) and they stopped hugging and Susan then replied, "Glad to see you back on our side, bro!"

Dukey then replied, "We missed you alot."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Its glad to back."

Ash smiled and replied, "Its good to have everything back to the way it used to be."

Freed walked into the areana and he replied, "Good to see you back on our side, Johnny."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Its good to back, sir."

Susan took his Warrior deck from her pocket and handied it to Johnny and she replied, "Here is your deck back, bro."

Johnny took it and he looked at his cards and replied, "I'm back for good now."

-----------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 5:30pm

The screen that Scott was looking at turned off.

Scott sighed and replied, "Easy come, easy go."

Isono then replied, "Scott, are you okay?"

Scott then replied, "I'm fine. Tell Nezbitt to get ready for their arrival."

He nodded as he left the room.

Scott then replied,"Johnny, you'll pay for leaving me. I'll make sure my army gets you good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made by me & others

Rare Metal Soul /Quick-Play spell card

Increase the ATK of 1 Fusion monster on the field field by 1,000 until the End Phase of the turn.

Note: This card was used by Serenity (After Tristan sat it facedown) In the Yugioh Episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Dark Simorgh

Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 1,000/7 Stars

This card's attribute is also treated as WIND. By removing from play in your Graveyard 1 DARK monster and 1 WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card from the hand. By removing from play in your hand 1 DARK monster and 1 WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. While you control this face-up card, your opponent cannot set cards to their field.

Note: This card is a Japanese promo card that has not been released in the United States yet.

Dark Invigoration / Quick-Play Spell Card

Remove one DARK Monster in your Graveyard from play and target one face-up DARK Monster on the field. Increase the ATK of the targeted Monster by 1,000 until the End Phase of the current turn.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Guardian Angel Knight

Fairy/Light/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3,800/DEF: 3,200/9 Stars

Guardian Angel Joan + St. Joan

This card can only be fusion summoned by the two above monsters. When this card destroys an opponents monster as a result of battle, activate one of the following effects: 1. Increase your Life Points equal to half the destroyed monsters ATK. 2 .Deal Damage to your opponents life points equal to half the destroyed monsters ATK. 3. Draw one card, and then discard one card.

Note: This card was created by MichaelJD54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Returning Darkness / Continious Spell Card

Image: Dark Armed Dragon and The Dark Creator launching a wave of dark energy towards a group of warriors

Once per turn during your Main Phase 1, you can return 1 DARK monster that is removed from play and return it to your graveyard and if you activate this cards ability, your opponet draws 1 card.

Punishing Light / Normal Spell Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan firing beams of light towards a Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World

You can only activate 1 "Punishing Light" Per turn. You can only activate this card if you have a LIGHT Fairy monster on your side of the field that is level 8 or higher. Activate one of the three effects: 1. Draw 2 cards from your deck and then take 1 card from your hand and place at the bottom of your deck. 2. Destroy 1 Faceup Spell Or Trap Card on your opponets side of the field 3. You regain 800 lifepoints.

Helpful Gain / Normal Trap Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan giving a injured Hysteric Fairy a first aid kit.

This card can only be activated when your oppoent regains 1,000 or more lifepoints from a card effect. You regain the same amount of lifepoints as your opponet does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great chapter and Sissy won and Johnny is back to normal and he has a girlfriend now, Cool. In the next chapter, they return to gringy city and the gang arrives in the city and fine a spy of Freeds and its another character from Yugioh GX. Who is this charcter and who will he/she duel? Telling you the name of the next chapter will give it away, so I won't give it away. You'll have to wait and see what it is.


	33. Crystal Clear

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 32: Crystal Clear

-------------------------------  
Freeds Warrior Camp (Resting Room) / 8:30pm

Johnny was in the room, looking at his deck and with everyone else in there.

Johnny sighed and replied, "I can't be believe I did so many bad things to everyone."

Dukey then replied, "It wase'nt really your fault, Johnny. You were being used by the Shadow King to do his one work."

Johnny then replied, "But still, I should'nt of done all of that horrible stuff to you all. I feel bad for what I did to you all."

Freed then replied, "We all make misakes, young man."

Johnny nodded as he took the dark deck and placed infront of Freed and he replied, "Make sure this deck gets locked up tight, sir."

Freed nodded as he took a nearby cellphone and it rang and then he repliee, "Command Knight? Its Freed. Came in here right away and send up those 3 warrior for Johnny. Okay."

He hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

Johnny then replied, "3 Warriors?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Its 3 warriors that are extremely rare and only about 20 copies of each card actually exist in the real game."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Like I deserve them for what I did."

Suddenly, Command Knight came in and he walked to Johnny and he sat the 3 cards on the table and then he handied her the dark deck and she replied, "I'll make sure this card stays locked up for a long, long time."

She turned the other way and left the room.

Johnny looked at the 3 cards and replied, "These would go great with the cards already in my deck."

Freed then replied, "I'm sure you'll have no problem finding uses for them, young man."

Johnny took his warrior deck and he slid the 3 cards into it and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Johnny then replied, "Is there a portal that'll lead back to Gringy City, general?"

Freed then replied, "Sure is. Its in the Subway station and once you are all down there, I'll activate it and it'll lead outside the Barb-Wire fences that block the city from Nezbitts Castle."

Susan then replied, "What do we do there?"

Freed then replied, "Another one of my spies Is in the city in a underground home and it has everything so he would'nt have to came to the surface for anything."

Mary then replied, "How we he know when to came out?"

Freed then replied, "He'll be waiting near the secret entrance and one of you must duel him in order for him to lead you to the castle."

Johnny then replied, "I want to duel him myself with my true warrior deck."

Susan then replied, "Its fine with me."

Mary then replied, "Whatever floats your boat, Johnny."

Dukey then replied, "Thats a great idea, pal."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Baby, that is a great idea. With your warrior deck, you'll be fine."

Freed then replied, "Johnny, that is a incredible idea for you duel him yourself and make sure you do your best to beat him because if you do lose the duel, someone else has to duel him."

Dukey then replied, "I volunteer to do so."

Johnny nodded to his friend.

Freed then replied, "I'm sorry to say, but the portal can only be activated during the day. So, get some rest and I'll transport you all there tomarrow after breakfast."

Johnny then replied, "Fine with us, sir."

Freed then replied, "Command Knight and the Captain are making some of their famous waffles and pancakes for breakfast that are extremely tasty."

Johnny smiled and then replied, "Can't wait, sir."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Thats the Johnny Test I know and love."

Johnny nodded to his girlfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scotts Chamber / 9:45pm

Scott was in his room alone with Isono.

Suddenly, The Phantom came in and he replied, "I found someone that Seto Kaiba vanished and he wants revenge on him.

Suddenly, the jail warden came in and he had a burnt duel disk on his arm and it had a deck of cards in it and he replied, "Shadow King, I presume."

Scott nodded and replied, "And who may I ask are you?"

The warden then replied, "I was the warden of Moonlight City before Kaiba vaporized me. My deck is back and better then ever and I want to challenge himself to a duel."

Scott then replied, "Okay. Is your deck ready?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Scott then replied, "If you give me your REAL name, I'll let you duel him."

The warden then replied, "I'm Warden Alexander James Amstrong."

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind Scott and he replied, "This will let you back to the steps of Moonlight City Hall and you'll find your target inside. I would kidnap his kid brother Mokuba and then he'll won't refuse your challenge."

The man nodded and he ran into the portal.

Scott looked at the phantom and replied, "Are you sure he has a chance at defeating Seto Kaiba?

The phantom nodded and replied, 'With his Dragon Deck, He'll have no problem."

------------------------------------------  
Outside the City Hall 10:15pm

The warden was outside the city hall with a tied-up Mokuba.

The warden chuckled and replied, "Time to head to the roof."

They both vanished into thin air.

--------------------------------------  
City Hall roof / 10:45pm

The warden was now on the roof with Mokuba and he was out cold while tied up in a chair.

Alexander smiled at the out-cold Mokuba and replied, "Where is your brother?"

Suddenly, a door opened up and Seto Kaiba walked out.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Greetings, Kaiba."

Kaiba then replied, "You kidnapped my brother, you creep! Now I'll make you pay for that!"

Alexander then replied, "The only way he's coming back is that you have to beat me in a duel."

Kaiba nodded as they both activated their disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out loudly.

(Alexander: 8,000LP / Kaiba: 8,000LP)

Kaiba smiled and replied, "I'll start if you don't mind."

Alexander then replied, "By all means, go right ahead."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, The axe-wielding beast warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kaiba resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Ox charged in and a Troop Dragon appeared (700/800) and the with 1 swipe of its axe, the small dragons were blasted into pixels.

A second one appeared (700/800).

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Light Lindworm!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (1,900/1,400).

Alexander then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of light and the ox was blown to pieces.

(Alexander: 8,000LP / Kaiba: 7,800LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I set a card as well and my Lindworm attacks again!"

The dragon fired another blast of light and a Z - Metal Tank appeared (1,500/1,300) and was blown to pieces as well.

Kaiba quickly replied, "I activate Flat LV4!"

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650) on Kaibas side of the field and Komouri Dragon appeared on his (1,500/1,200).

Alexander sighed and replied, "Whatever. I play mystic wok on my komouri Dragon and thats my turn."

The dragon vanished into black smoke and the warden inhaled.

(Alexander: 9,500LP / Kaiba: 7,800LP)

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Seahorse for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

As the searhorse of light vanished, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/2,500).

Alexnader gave out a small laugh and replied, "Finally, I get to battle the famed Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba then replied, "Whatever. Blue Eyes, Attack with White Lightning!"

The dragon opened its mouth and lanuched its trademark attack and the smaller dragon of light was blown to shards.

(Alexander: 8,400LP / Kaiba: 7,800LP)

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thays my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, Kaibas favorite normal monster appeared (1,900/1,200).

Kaiba laughed and replied, "This should me easy. Vorse Raider, attack!"

The man-beast charged in and slashed the small dragons to ribbons.

a 3rd one appeatred (1,900/1,200).

Kaiba resumed, "Blue Eyes, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and the dragon was blown to atoms when struck by the Blue Eyes White Dragons attack.

Suddenly, A Wish dragon appeared (700/100).

Kaiba laughed and replied, "How can that weakling be a threat to me? I end my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I tribute my wish Dragon for a couple of tokens!"

As the dragon vanished, two small dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

Alexander resumed, "I now offer them both for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two tokens vanished, The Mighy dragon appeared with a roar (2,900/2,500).

Kaiba then replied, "Impressive, but my dragon is stronger then yours."

Alexander resumed, "You're right and thats why I'm equipping it with Dragon Treasure."

The dragon roared is it began to glow (2,900/2,500 - 3,200/2,500).

Kaiba took a step back and replied, "That, might help."

Alexander resumed, "Indeed. Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames that struck the beast-warrior and it was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Alexander resumed, "Now attack his Blue Eyes!"

The dragon fired another wave of flames that struck it in the chest and it roared in pain before it burst into glowing shards.

(Alexander: 8,400LP / Kaiba: 6,300LP)

Alexander laughed and replied, "I'm going to beat the Great Seto Kaiba! Make your move."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Alexander smiled and replied," This will be it for you! Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a shot and a Des Feral Imp appeared (1,400/1,600) and it was blown to pieces when it was struck by the attack.

Alexander smiled and replied, "This duel is over. Tyrant Dragon.."

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate Command Silencer!"

Suddely, a totem appeared with a speaker appeared and a loud noise was heard and then Kaiba drew a card from his deck.

Alexander growled and replied, "You punk! Make your move now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Crush Card Virus to his graveyard.

Alexander smiled and replied, "Giving up on your vurs?"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Might as well. I've only be able to use it right a couple of times. I now summon my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he sat the card down, The larger crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Kaiba resumed, "I now equip it with Megamorph!"

The dragon began to glow (2,400/1,400 - 4,800/1,400).

Kaiba resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of energy and it struck the dragon in the chest and it roared before it burst into a thousand pieces.

(Alexander: 6,800LP / Kaiba: 7,300LP)

Kaiba resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I activate Upstart Goblin."

He drew a card and Kaiba began to glow and the dragon got weaker (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400).

(Alexander: 6,800LP / Kaiba: 7,300LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "This'll be a quick battle. Attack!"

The dragon began to glow.

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Really? I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the equip was blown to pieces (4,800/1,400 - 2,400/1,400).

Alexander gulped and replied, "What? NO!"

It was too late. The Dragon fired its firey breath and then the larger dragon flew out of the way and fired its attack and the larger dragon was blown to shards.

(Alexander: 6,300LP / Kaiba: 7,300LP)

Alexander then replied, "Darn you! I End my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Kaiba resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and the 3rd Troop Dragon was blown to pieces.

(Alexander: 5,700LP / Kaiba: 7,300LP)

Kaiba resumed, "Luster Dragon #2, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Grey Wing appeared (1,300/700) and was blown to pieces as well.

Kaiba then replied, "As a duelist, you are Pathetic. Make your move now."

The dragon knelt.

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Wish dragon appeared (700/100 and then it vanished and then two more of the tokens appeared (100/100 x2).

Alexander reusmed, "I tribute both of them for my Dragonic Knight!"

As the two small dragons vanished, A large dragon wearing armor and holding a longsword appeared (2,800/2,300).

Kaiba then replied, "Thats another decent dragon you have there."

Alexander resumed, "Thanks, Kaiba. Dragonic Knight, attack!"

The dragon went in and slashed the emerald dragon and it burst into crystal shards.

(Alexander: 5,700LP / Kaiba: 6,900LP)

Alexander laughed and replied, "THis is way too easy! Make your move now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Lord of Dragons!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon lord appeared (1,200/1,100).

Alexander resumed, "I play polymerization!"

A dragon of light and the dragon lord merged and the ending result was the a large dragon holding a scepter (2,400/1,100).

Alexander resumed, "Meet the Mighty King Dragun!"

Kaiba then replied, "Never heard of that dragon before, but I like it already."

Alexander laughed and replied, "Then you're about to love this then. King Dragun, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of energy from its scepter and mouth and the bat-like dragon was atomized in a meer second.

Alexander smiled and replied,"This'll be fun! Dragonic Knight, direct attack!"

The dragon went in and slashed Kaiba across his chest.

(Alexander: 5,700LP / Kaiba: 4,100LP)

Alexander laughed and replied, "This duel is about to be over! Make your move now."

Kaiba drew a card and he began to laugh.

Alexander then replied, "Good draw, Kaiba?"

Kaiba smiled and replied, "You're about to see, Alexander. I first play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/2,500).

Kaiba resumed, "Now I play Polymerization to fuse my Blue eyes with the two in my hand!"

Suddenly, the two dragons appeared on the field and then all of them merged together and then the mighty 3-headed Dragon appeared with a roar (4,500/3,800).

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Meet the Allmighty Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Alexander then replied, "Eesh."

Kaiba resumed, "Now I play Silent Lambs!"

Suddenly, two sheep with white wool appeared (0/0 x2).

Kaiba resumed, "I activate a spell card known as Neutron Blast!"

The card revealed and its image was a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon wiping out a large castle with its trademark attack.

Kaiba resumed, "With this spell card I can tribute two other monsters and it can attack every monster on the field!"

Alexander gulped and replied, "Thats not good."

The two tokens vanished.

Alexander resumed, "Lets do it. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its trademark attack twice and both dragons were blown to pieces.

(Alexander: 1,900LP / Kaiba: 4,100LP)

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Dragons Rage trap to his graveyard and got back his Dragonic Knight.

Alexander resumed, "I now discard 3 monsters to summon my Montage Dragon!"

He took a Dragonic Knight, Light and Darkness Dragon and a Meteor Dragon to his graveyard and the mighty 3-headed Dragon appeared with a roar (?/0).

Alexander smiled and replied, "And for every level the discarded monsters had, my dragon gains 300 ATK!"

The dragon began to glow ?/0 - 6,300/0).

Kaiba then replied, "Thats powerful."

Alexander then replied, "I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me, I'll give this card and King Dragun as well."

Kaiba nodded and replied, "Deal."

Alexander resumed, "Lets do it. Montage Dragon, attack!"

The dragons head began to glow and it fired a large blast of energy that struck the 3-headed dragon of light and gave a loud roar and it exploded into shards.

(Alexander: 1,900LP / Kaiba: 2,300LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "Now for a little bit more punishment. I activate Dragons Gunfire!"

The dragon fired another blast of energy that struck Kaiba headon.

(Alexander: 1,900LP / Kaiba: 1,500LP)

Alexander then replied, "This duel is about over. I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facdown and thats my turn."

Alexnader drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hunter Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the small dragon appeared (1,700/100).

Alexander resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon went in..

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Trap of Darkness!"

Kaiba began to glow.

(Alexander: 1,900LP / Kaiba: 500LP)

Kaiba resumed, "Now I can activate a normal trap card and I choose my Crush Card Virus!"

Alexander gulped and replied, "NO!"

The trap turned into a Crush Card Virus card and the air was covered in purple and black spores and both dragons gave out weak roars both they both shattered into pieces.

Suddenly, 2 more cards in his hand (Which were Cave Dragon and a Des Volstgalph) and the two cards began to glow and he discarded the two cards to his graveyard.

Alexander then replied, "Eep. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (1,600/600).

Alexander then replied,"No, my facedown card cannot be activated."

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Indeed. I activate Double Spell!"

He discarded a Burst Stream Of Destruction to his graveyard.

Kaiba resumed, "I'm copying your Dragons Gunfire!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of light and it struck Alexander.

(Alexander: 1,100LP / Kaiba: 500LP)

Kaiba resumed, "Mirage Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of light that struck Alexander in the chest.

(Alexander: 0LP / Kaiba: 500LP)

Alexander collasped to his knees.

Kaiba walked up to him and replied, "You owe me two cards."

Alexander growled as he took his Montage Dragon and King Dragun and handied them to Kaibaa and he grabbed them and he smiled and replied, "Thanks, now beat it!"

Suddenly, he vanished into thin air and Kaiba walked to his little brother and replied, "You're safe once again, little bro."

-  
Freeds Warrior Camp (Portal Room) / 10:00am

The gang was full of chow as the portal opened infront of Freed.

Freed then replied, "Good luck to all of you. Remember, the spy will meet you in about a hour."

Johnny then replied, "We're ready to go."

The gang nodded as Johnny and Sissy entered the portal while holding hands and then the rest of them followed from behind.

Freed then replied, "Take him out."

-------------------------------------------  
Gringy City (Near the Factory Castle) / 10:15am

The portal reopened infront of the a small shack of somesorts.

Sissy looked ahead and they saw the castle and it was surronded by a moat of black water.

Johnny then replied, "Thats disgusting."

Susan then replied, "Thanks to the king, this city is terible."

Susan then replied, "We're taking this city down."

Suddenly, a man wearing a grey radation suit with a black hood came in walked towards Johnny.

Mary then replied, "That must be the spy."

The man then replied, "Follow me, all of you."

The man started to walk away and the gang followed from behind.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Gringy City Underground Arena / 10:30am

The gang entered the room with the man in the suit and they walked in and the doors shut.

Johnny then replied, "Now, how exactly are you?"

The man chuckled as he took off the black hood and the suit and he threw them to the side and the man was a teenager with blue hair and he was wearing normal clothes and he had a Duel Academy-Style duel disk on his arm.

Johnny then replied, "Thats Jesse Anderson."

Mary nodded and replied, "The indeed master of the Crystal Beasts."

Dukey then replied, "Should of known you were the spy."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you all. Remember, the deal is is that one of you must beat me in a duel and if you win, I'll lead you all towards the secret entrance to Nezbitts Castle."

Johnny smiled and replied, "We know and I challenge you."

Jesse nodded as they both activated their disks and both counters went up to to the correct amounts.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Jesse: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jesse then replied, "You may start us off."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

As he sat the card down, a brown jewel appeared and it turned into a Mammoth with a large jewel on it (1,700/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Mammoth, attack his facedown card!"

"As you wish, master.", the mammoth replied.

Johnny then replied, "You're beasts can talk?"

Jesse then replied, "Indeed they all can."

The mammoth charged in and a Jutte Fighter appeared (700/900) and the beast rammed into it, blowing it to pieces.

Jesse resumed, "And thats that. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty iron warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed,"Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the large mammoth and it burst into shards.

(Jesse: 7,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, the brown crystal appeared on Jesses side of the field.

Johnny resumed, "And thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Female knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charfed in and a turtle with a green crystals on its shell appeared on the card (300/2,000) and with one slash of the iron-knights sword, the turtle was blasted into shards and then a green crystal appeared next to the other one.

Jesse sighed and replied, "So Long Emerald Tortoise."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Jesse across the chest.

(Jesse: 6,300LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "And thats that. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, a white crystal appeared and it morphed into a large white tiger with a horn coming out of its head (1,600/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "I play double summon for my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

As he sat the card down, a blue crystal appeared and morphed into a beautiful white winged horse (1,800/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "With him I can place any crystal beast from my deck to my field as a spell card and I choose Cobalt Eagle!"

Suddenly, a dark-blue crystal appeared next to the other two.

Jesse opened his field slot and replied, "Lets go visit my beasts home. I activate the field spell card Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it shut, the arena turned to a ancient arena with ruins and there was a rainbow in the sky.

Jesse resumed, "I now equip my beautiful pegasus with my Crystal Release spell card."

The winged-horse began to glow (1,800/1,200 - 2,600/1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Indeed. Attack!"

The Pegasus charged in and stabbed the iron warrior in the armor with its horn and it was blown to shards.

Jesse resumed, "Now My Tiger, attack!"

The tiger went and clawed the warrior across the chest and she shattered into shards.

(Jesse: 6,300LP / Johnny: 7,200LP)

Jesse then replied, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Rare Value! You select 1 of my crystal beasts in my monster and trap zone and I send to the graveyard and then I get to draw 2 new cards."

Johnny then replied, "Get rid of the eag, I guess."

The crystal shattered into shards and then he drew 2 cards from his deck.

Jesse resumed, "Topaz Tiger, attack!"

The tiger went in (1,600/1,000) and Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and with swipe of the tigers claw, the rat was blown to pieces.

Suddenly, Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Pegasus, attack!"

The warrior went and stabbed the guardian in the chest.

(Jesse: 6,300LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Jesse then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Johnny resumed, "Next I play A. Forces!"

The warriors began to glow (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200 (2,300/0 - 2,700/0).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The army went in and clubbed the winged-beast like crazy until it burst into fragments and then its jewel appeared next to the others.

Johnny resumed, "Celtic Guardian, attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the tiger and it roared in pain before it shattered into pieces and then a white crystal appeared.

(Jesse: 6,100LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Jesse resumed, "When my equip goes to the graveyard, I can add any beast from my deck to my hand and I choose my Ruby Carbuncle."

Suddenly, a bright-red jewel appeared next to the other 4.

Johnny then replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

The goblins began to rest.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I play my ruins ability. Since I have 5 of them in my spell and trap zones, I can special summon one of them!"

Suddenly, A small blue cat appeared and knelt (300/300) and knelt.

Jesse then replied, "When he's special summoned, I can special summon as many beasts from my spell and trap zone!"

Suddenly, The Pegasus (1,800/1,200), Tiger (1,600/1,000), Mammoth (1,700/1,200) and the turtle (300/2,000) appeared.

Jesse resumed, "Since my pegasus was special summoned, I can add another from my deck and I choose my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

Suddenly, the Pink gem appeared.

Jesse resumed, "lets do it. Tiger, attack!"

The Tiger went and clawed the army and blew each of the golbins to pieces.

Jesse resumed, "Mammoth, your turn!"

The mammoth charged in and slammed into the elf warrior and he was blown to shards.

Jesse resumed, "Pegasus, direct attack!"

The winged-horse went in and stabbed Johnny in the chest with its horn.

(Jesse: 6,100LP / Johnny: 3,900LP)

Jesse laughed and replied, "That was fun! I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon and now, Its your turn."

The A. Forces card shattered.

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Green Knight and If I do that, you can special summon 1 of your own."

Suddenly, the green warrior appeared (0/0).

Johnny resumed, "I Now toss 2 warriors for it be used as 3 tributes for a warrior monsterr."

He discarded a Tiny Wingaurd and a Queen's Knight to his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I Now tribute it for my Gilford the Lightning!"

As the knight vanished, the mighty thunder warrior appeared (2,800/1,400).

Jesse gulped and replied, "No.."

The Warrior lifted up its sword and fired a wave of lightning that blew all of his monsters to shards and then 5 jewels appeared on his side of the field.

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Mighty Gilford went in and slashed Jesse across the chest.

(Jesse: 2,300LP / Johnny: 3,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown and make your move now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Since I have 7 crystal beasts total on my side of the field and in my graveyard, I Can special summon the best monster in my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a beautiful white dragon appeared (4,000/0).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Meet the mighty RAINBOW DRAGON!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, Jeez."

Mary then replied, "What a beautiful dragon it is."

Jesse then replied, "Now for its ability. I Send all of my beasts to my graveyard and It gains 1,000 ATK for all."

all 5 of the crystals vanished and the the dragon began to glow (4,000/0 - 9,000/0).

Mary then replied, "No.."

Sissy gulped and replied, "Baby, no.."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Its been cool. Rainbow Dragon, attack!"

As Johnny moved his hand to his facedown card, the dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of light that vaporized the mighty warrior in one shot.

(Jesse: 2,300LP / Johnny: 1,200LP)

Jesse then replied, "What happened?"

Johnny groaned and replied, "I activate Nutrient Z before your attack hit me. my lifepoints went up to 7,900 before I lost 6,200 more."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Kid, that was a great move. I end my turn now."

The dragons ATK went back to normal (9,000/0 - 4,000/0).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Coins of heaven!"

Johnny drew 4 new cards and Jesse drew 3 new cards.

summon the tuner monster known as Nitro Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, a small red robot appeared (300/100).

Johnny resumed, "next I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Queen's Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I Now play 1 of the final cards in my hand, Synchro Boost!"

Queens Knight began to glow (1,500/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I now tune my Queen's Knight and my Sychron together!"

The monsters began to glow and they vanished.

Johnny resumed, "Come forth, Nitro Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, A warrior with green scaly skin and horns appeared (2,800/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "I now play rush Recklessly and once if I activate a spell card during my turn, this wonderful warrior gains 1,000 ATK!"

The warrior began to glow (2,800/1,800 - 4,500/1,800).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Nitro Warrior, attack!"

The warriors fist began to glow red and went in and slammed its fists into the mighty Dragon and it gave out a loud roar before it simply vanished from the field.

(Jesse: 1,800LP / Johnny: 1,200LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thats that. Make your move now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny resumed, "I summon my King's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The royal knight went in and a 2nd Ruby Carbuncle appeared (300/300) and the warriror slashed the small creature and it shattered into shards and its jewel appeared.

Johnny resumed, "This ends now. Nitro Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and slammed its fists into Jesse.

(Jesse: 0LP / Johnny: 1,200LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "And that how it ends."

Jesse smiled and replied, "That was a great duel. I'll be glad to get to Nezbitts castle."

The gang nodded to the young duelists as Sissy ran to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

----------------------------------------------  
Cards Made me & Others

Flat LV4 / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed by battle. Both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Decks.

Note: This card was used by Kaiba in the Yugioh episode "One Step Ahead (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Command Silencer / Normal Spell Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and draw 1 card from your Deck.

Note: this card was used by Kaiba in the Yugioh episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Neutron Blast / Normal Spell Card

Image: Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying a large castle with its signature attack.

This card can only activate if you have a "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" On the field. Offer two other monsters as a tribute to let this card attack every monster on your opponets side of the field once. During the turn this card is activated, only the selected monster can attack.

------------------------------------------  
Thats that and now they enter the castle. In the next chapter, The gang enter his castle and Sissy Challenges Nezbitt to a duel. Can Sissy beat Nezbitt? Find out in "Metal Soul", coming soon.


	34. Metal Soul

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 33: Metal Soul

--------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle (Scotts Chamber) / 1:30pm

Scott was in the room with Isono and the phantom and infront of them was Alexander himself.

Scott sighed and replied, "Even with your new cards, you have failed me, Armstrong."

Armstrong then replied, "I tried my hardest to win, but he got the best of me and won the duel."

Witty Phantom then replied, "You were always full of excuses, Armstrong."

He looked at the fiend and replied, "Shut it, fiend boy."

Phantom then replied, "Only if you beat myself in a duel. If you beat me, We'll pretend you never lost to Seto Kaiba."

Scott then replied, "Thats the duel. But if you lose, You're going into prison with the rest of the jailbirds."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on the phantoms arm and then Alexander activated his duel disk as well.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-------------------------------------------------  
Secret Castle Passage / 2:00pm

The gang was following Jesse through a dark and rocky tunnel. Johnny and Susan were walking behind Jesse while holding hands.

Jesse then replied, "The entrance to his castle is getting close. We'll be there in about 1 hour."

Mary then replied, "Sounds good."

Susan then replied, "Who built this tunnel?"

Jesse then replied, "Myself, General Freed and the warriors in his army. It took about 3 months, but it was done. We finished it last Friday. We used any kind of material would could fine to make this tunnel stable and safe."

Sissy then replied, "Cool."

Suddenly, the light turned on brightly in the tunnel and they heard a loud noise heading towards them."

Sissy then replied, "What is that?"

Suddenly, a Blue tank with 5 drills came in (2,400/2,400) and Jesse saw the tank and got back behind the girls.

Susan then replied, "A Labyrinth Tank?"

Jesse then replied, "Impossible! We used no machines to built this tunnel."

Johnny then replied, "It must be Nezbitt."

Sissy then replied, "Lets do it, hon."

Johnny nodded as they both activated their disks.

Susan then replied, "Wait!"

Mary then replied, "What is it, Susan?"

Susan then replied, "Remember when we entered Johnsons castle? Whoever destroys that tank is the one Nezbitt will face?"

Johnny looked at his girl and replied, "Want to face him?"

Susan then replied, "It would be a honor, dear."

Johnny took a monster and a Gearfried appeared (1,800/1,600) and then Sissy took a card from her deck and Mudora appeared (1,500/1,800).

Susan then repleid, "Those two are weaker then the tank."

Johnny looked at her sister and replied, "I know. I have a idea."

Suddenly, he turned back around and the tank went in and slammed its drills into iron knight and he was blown to shards.

Johnny growled and replied, "Why you."

He played monster reborn and Gearfried returned (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Before you try that again, I activate Gift of the Martyr."

The knight vanished and Mudora began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 3,300/1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Would you do the honor?"

Sissy smiled to him and then she turned to the tank and he replied, "Mudora, go for the tank!"

The sand fairy warrior went in and slashed each of the tanks drills in half and then he stabbed his sword into the center of it and then it sparked.

Sissy gulped and replied, "Everyone, back!"

The gang ran back as the tank exploded into burning scrap metal and then smoke cleared and they found out the tunnel walls were not damaged in anyway and the scrap vanished from sight and then Mudora vanished.

Johnny then repleid, "Wow, strong walls."

Jesse laughed and replied, "Of course. We made sure that the walls would never get damaged in anyway."

Dukey then replied, "Lets keep on going."

---------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle (Main Chamber) / 3:15pm

The duel between the Phantom and Alexander and it was still going on. The phantom had 1 Summoned Skull (2,500/1,250) and a Vorse Raider (1,900/1,200) and 1 faceup card (Non-Spellcaster Area) and 7,000 lifepoints. Alexander had 2 facedown cards and 1 Cave Dragon (2,000/100) and 1 facedown card and he had 4,500 lifepoints as well and it was Armstrongs Turn.

(Phantom: 7,000LP / Alexander: 4,500LP)

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I play pot of greed."

He drew 2 new cards.

Alexander resumed, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded a Grey Wing to his graveyard.

Alexander resumed, "I tribute my dragon for my Dragonic Knight!"

As the old dragon vanished, the mighty Dragon warrior appeared (2,800/2,100).

The phantom then replied, "Very intresting card, Alexander."

Alexander then replied, "Why, thank you. Dragonic Knight, attack!"

The mighty dragon went in and the beast-warrior was blown to pieces when it was struck by the dragons sword.

(Phantom: 6,100LP / Alexander: 4,500LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

The phantom drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown as well and I'll Let my Dragonic Knight attack your monster!"

The dragon went and and slashed the skull and it burst into fragments.

(Phantom: 5,800LP / Alexander: 4,500LP)

Alexander then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

the phantom drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual card emblem of the awakening."

The ritual card appeared.

The phantom resumed, "I neeed 4 levels worth of monster and I'll tribute a Mystic Elf for it."

The beautiful elf appeared and vanished and then a mighty warrior with a glowing halbred appeared (500/1,000).

The phantom then replied, "Meet the Mighty CЗ Chulainn the Awakened!"

Alexander then replied, "He's much weaker then my Dragonic Knight."

The phantom resumed, "he won't be after I use his ability. By removing 1 normal from play, he gains that many attack points until the end of my turn."

He took a Spiral Serpent and slid it into his RFP slot and then his weapon began to glow (500/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

The phantom resumed, "Next I play Blasting Vein and I'll tribute my spell card for 2 more cards."

Suddenly, cracks appeared all over the spell card and it shattered into pieces and then he drew 2 new cards.

the phantom resumed, "To continue my turn, I Play Shield Crush."

The spell card appeared and blast of magic came ouf of it and struck the facedown and a Dragon Dwelling in the cave appeared and shattered.

Alexander gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

the phantom resumed, "My turn is'nt over yet. I activate the equip spell D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation. This lets my speical sumon one of my removed from play monsters."

He discarded a Vorse Raider to his graveyard and the Mighty Serpent appeared (2,900/2,800).

The phantom resumed, "Now, I flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped the card up, Mad Dog of darkness appeared with a loud bark (1,900/1,400).

Alexander then replied, "I'm finished."

The phantom smiled and replied, "Indeed you are. CЗ Chulainn the Awakened, attack his Dragonic Knight."

The warrior went in stabbed the dragon in the chest with his sword and it gave out loud roar before it burst into shards.

the phantom resumed, "Spiral Serpent and Mad Dog of darkness, end this duel."

The serpent opend its mouth and fired a mighty blast of water that struck Alexander in the chest and then the dog went in and bit him on the arm.

(Phantom: 5,800LP / Alexander: 0LP)

Scott then replied, "The winner of this duel Is Witty Phantom."

The fiend then replied, "I have to admit he did give me a better duel then Junk Warrior did."

Scott then replied, "Indeed. Phantom, you may take him away to the prison that the Archfiend General is watching."

The fiend nodded and he walked to Alexander and handcuffed him and then he took him out of the chamber.

Scott then replied, "Good help is so hard to find these days."

----------------------------------------------------  
Nezbitts Castle (Tunnel Entrance) 3:45pm

The gang were outside a large metal door with a gold lock on it.

Jesse took a small gold key from his pocket and he put it in the lock and he turned it and then the door opened up and he took the key and he placed it back into his pocket and the gang ran inside and they found out it looked like a factory then a castle. They were machines and computers controlling the castle.

Susan then replied, "Should of figured that this place was just another factory."

Mary then replied, "Because Nezbitt runs it like a factory-like buisness."

Suddenly, 2 Dharma cannons with cameras instead of cannons appeared (900/500 x2).

Sissy then replied, "Thats odd. Those cannons have cameras instead of cannons."

Suddenly, A Robotic Knight came in behind the camera cannons.

Sissy then replied, "You must be Nezbitt."

The machine then replied, "Yes, ma'am. I'm indeed Nezbitt, former Vice President of Technology of Kaiba Corp. The Shadow King gave me this castle and Gringy City to turn into a large factory-like city."

Mary then replied, "The only thing you did to this poor city is turn it into city with no factory, dirty buildings and made it so that no one would ever want to live here."

Nezbitt then replied, "The king did'nt care what happened to this city and he said I could turn into a city with only factories in it if I Wanted to."

Susan then replied, "Did you have anything to do with the destruction of the Gringy Dojo?"

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "Why of course. I secretly hid one of my camera cannons in the dojo. Magnum was a fool and a pathetic duelist. When you all left, I sent in 3 Blast Spheres to wipe out Magnum and the dojo."

Mary then replied, "You pathetic hunk of junk! He might of been a odd duelist, but you no right to take him out."

Nezbitt then replied, "Oh, calm down. Just about 30 seconds before those spheres exploded, he escaped with his Strike Ninja before the place went up in flames."

Susans replied, "Where is he now?"

Nezbitt then replied, "No clue. He escaped somewhere and noone knows where he is. The King is offering 90 thousand gold coins for his capture while your friend Ash is a 60 thousand golf coins."

Ash then replied, "Only 60,000? Dang."

Nezbitt then replied, "Now lets get to the point. Which one of you is dueling me?"

Sissy then replied, "That would be me, Nezbitt."

Nezbitt then replied, "Very well. Meet in my main chamber near the castle entrance and I'll duel you myself."

Suddenly, he vanished from sight.

Sissy then replied, "Lets do this."

They began to run towards the entrance to the chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nezbitts Chamber / 4:00pm

The gang entered the chamber and they found out was another factory-like area and it had chairs and beds to sleep and rest on, but it all looked odd to everyone. Nezbitt was in the back of the room.

Susan then replied, "Without the chairs and bed, this room looks very famillar."

Nezbitt then replied, "It should. It the are were I dueled Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler in a duel and I beat Tristan and lost to the other two."

Susan then replied, "Yeah, I remember. You took the body even though you lost the duel."

Nezbitt then replied, "Are we here to talk about the past or are we here to duel?"

Sissy then replied, "Very well, Lets duel."

Both duelists activated their disks.

Nezbitt then replied, "Select a monster to be your deckmaster."

Sissy looked through her deck and she smiled and replied, "I choose Gellenduo!"

Suddenly, the two cute fairies appeared next to her and she looked a them and replied, "What can you two do?"

The fairies began to speak in her head, "Our ability is called Heavenly Tribute. By discarding 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the graveyard, all Fairies in your hand require one less tribute. You can only use this ability again once of your turns have passed."

Sissy then replied, "That'll help me out."

They both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Nezbitt: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Nezbitt then replied, "Ladies first."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon My KC-1 Clayton!"

As he sat the card down, a large tank rolled in and the initals KC were on it (2,000/1,200).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, what a machine."

Nezbitt then replied, "This machine is also a normal monster as well."

Susan then replied, "Wow, intresting."

Nezbitt resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The cannon fired a shot and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the shot blew it to pieces.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Nezbitt resumed, "And thats that. Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sa tthe card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "I equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow."

The fairy began to glow as a bow and arrow appeared in her hands (1,800/1,050 - 2,100/1,350).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his tank now!"

The fairy fired two bows and it struck the machine and it exploded into burning scrap metal.

(Nezbitt: 7,900LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "So much for your tank. Make your move now."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of energy and Machine King Prototype appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500) and the fairy fired a ball of energy that blew the machine to pieces.

Sissy resumed, "Direct attack!"

The fairy resumed, "Aeris, direct attack."

The fairy went in and slammed its spear into the machine.

(Nezbitt: 6,100LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I activate Tribute to the Doomed."

He discarded a Gradius to his graveyard and the wrappings came out of the ground and wrapped the winged fairy up tight and then it was pulled into the ground.

Nezbitt resumed, "I now normal summon my Heavy Smasher without tribute."

As he sat the card down, a large machine with a large head, large body and two large spiked ball arms appeared (2,800/2,000).

Nezbitt resumed, "When I summon with its ability, It loses 1,000 ATK."

The machines began to spark a luttle bit (2,800/1,000 - 1,800/1,400).

Nezbitt resumed, "I activate my deckmasters ability. Its called Master Upgrade and by removing 1 machine from play, all of my machines on the field gain 500 ATK until the end phase of the turn."

He took the Gradius and slid into his RFP slot and the machine began to glow.

Susan then replied, "Now thats a perfect deckmaster ability for a machine duelist."

Nezbitt nodded and replied, "I thought so myself. ATTACK!"

The machine swung its fist and it struck the fiary warrior, blowing him to shards.

(Nezbitt: 6,100LP / Sissy: 7,500LP)

Nezbitt resumed, "Okay then. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll acitivate my deckmasters ability and by discarding 1 fairy to the graveyard, I can summon a fairy with one less tribute."

She discarded a Keldo to his graveyard.

Sissy resumed, "Now I Summon my Ohka without tribute."

Suddenly, the Majestic-lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy opened its mouth and fired a blast of red energy and it struck the machine in the chest, blowing it to scrap.

(Nezbitt: 5,500LP / Sissy: 7,500LP)

Nezbitt smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Level Resist Wall!"

Sissy then replied, "What does it do?"

Sissy then replied, "It lets me special summon monsters from my hand equal to the level of my destroyed wall and a I think he was a level 8!"

As he sat two cards on his duel disk, A tall robot appeard and it was green and silver, shaped like a marine in a flackjacket and helmet, with one glaring eye. Its right arm ended in a nasty blade (1,600/1,500) and then a Robot with a sniper rifle in its hand appeared (1,800/800).

Nezbitt resumed, "Meet my Machiner's Soldior and Machiner's Sniper!"

Sissy resumed, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machiner's Defender."

As he sat the card down, a small machine with missle launchers on its sides appeared (1,200/1,800).

Nezbitt resumed, "I play Double summon for my Commander Covington."

As he sat the card down, a tall red robot appered (1,000/600).

Nezbitt resumed, "Next I play emergency provisions to destroy my facedown card which is a spell card called a Machiner's Soul and when its activated I can add a Machiner's monster from my deck to my hand."

The mouth appeared and swallowed the facedown card in one gulp and then he took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he added it to his hand.

(Nezbitt: 6,500LP / Sissy: 7,500LP)

Nezbitt resumed, "Now with my commander on the field, I can tribute the three other machiners to special summon the best monster in my deck!"

As the 3 machiners vanished from site and as Nezbitt placed a card onto his disk, a huge machine appeared and it was as big as Ancient Gear Golem, with armor, thick limbs, and a large rifle in its hands. On its back was a unit, out of which reached two mechanical limbs that held two giant missile launchers (4.600/4,100).

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "Meet the the best machine in my powerful machine deck, the mighty Machiner's Force!"

Sissy gulped and replied, "Oh, boy.."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, that thing has 4,600 ATK!"

Mary then replied, "It could demolish Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in no time!"

Nezbitt resumed, "Indeed my powerful machine can! I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to attack with it, but thats no big deal. ATTACK!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the crystal-like fairy was blasted into pieces when struck by the missles.

(Nezbitt: 5,500LP / Sissy: 5,300LP)

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "This is fun! I play sebeks blessing and make your move now."

(Nezbitt: 7,700LP / Sissy: 5,300LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I tribute my commander for my Jinzo!"

As the red machine vanished, Jinzo appeared (2,400/1,500).

Sissy gulped and replied, "Great...

Johnny then replied, "Jeez, this is'nt going to well."

Nezbitt then replied, "This will be fun! Attack!"

Jinzo fired a black ball of energy and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) and was blown to pieces.

Nezbitt smiled and replied, "This will be fun! I pay 1,000 lifepoints to let my machine attack you directly!"

The machine fired another barrage of missles and a fierce explosion engulfed Sissy.

(Nezbitt: 6,700LP / Sissy: 6,000LP)

Suddenly, the smoked cleared and Sissy was still standing.

Nezbitt looked at her lifepoint counter and replied, "What happened?"

Sissy groaned and replied, "I activate Hyper Refresh. If you have two monster that have a combined total Of ATK points that is more then my lifepoints, mine our doubled."

Nezbitt then replied, "You are a stubborn little girl. I set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I equip Jinzo with a spell card known as Amplifer so now I can use trap cards all I want know. Attack her facedown card!"

The machine fired a ball of dark energy and a Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0) and the attack did nothing.

Nezbitt then replied, "Darn it. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Gellenduo for my Voltanis The Adjudicator!"

As the two cute fairies vanished, the Mighty Voltanis appered (2,800/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Jinzo!"

The fairy fired a blast of energy and it struck the machine in the chest and it was blasted into pieces.

Sissy resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I'll pay 1,000 lifepoints to wipe out your Voltanis."

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the mighty fairy was blown to pieces.

(Nezbitt: 5,700LP / Sissy: 4,200LP)

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Voltanis appeared (2,800/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "I activate the ritual spell card Shinatos Ark and I'll tribute my Voltanis!"

The ark appeared and the mighty fairy went into it and then the Mighty King of the Fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Sissy resumed, "I activate Megamorph!"

The fairies ATK went up (3,300/3,000 - 6,600/3,000).

Nezbitt gulped and replied, "Not good at all."

Sissy resumed, "This will be fun! Attack!"

The fairy made a large ring of light and it struck the large machine and small explosions happened all over the machines body and then it burst into burning metal and slag.

(Nezbitt: 3,700LP / Sissy: 4,200LP)

The Mighty fairy king gave out a loud groan as its ATK went down (3,300/3,000 - 1,650/3,000).

Nezbitt then replied, "I activate Great Fall! I can only use this when a Level 10 or higher monster is destroyed in battle, Now I get to draw 2 cards."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Sissy resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the equip was blown to pieces (1,650/3,000 - 3,300/3,000).

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Shinato, wipe out one of his facedown cards."

The fairy produced another ring of light and a Acrobat Monkey appeared (1,000/1,800) and the ring struck it, blowing it to shards.

(Nezbitt: 2,700LP / Sissy: 4,200LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Battle Footballer for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the facedown card vanished, the Reptillian-like machine appeared (2,500/1,600).

Nezbitt resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The fairy king began to shrink (3,300/3,000 - 1,650/3,000).

Nezbitt resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine went in and slashed Shinato across the chest and he groaned and then the machine went and slashed him across the chest once again and then he burst into globules of light.

(Nezbitt: 2,700LP / Sissy: 3,350LP)

Nezbitt resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a car dand replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I'm summoning another Heavy Smasher!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the big-armed machines appeared (2,800/1,000 - 1,800/1,400).

Nezbitt resumed,"Lets do it.. Aligator, you first!"

The gator-like machine went in and a Radiant Jeral appeared (1,000/2,000) and the gator fired a wave of cold air and then it shattered into light-green shards.

Nezbitt resumed, "ATTACK!"

The machine went in and it slammed its hands into the machine and then she discarded A Hanewata to his graveyard.

Nezbitt growled and replied, "Why you. I Activate Mystic Wok!"

The large-fisted machine vanished.

(Nezbitt: 4,500LP / Sissy: 3,350LP)

Nezbitt resumed, "I End my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability."

She discarded a Kelbek to his graveyard.

Sissy resumed, "I remove two lights to sumon my purity of light!"

He took his Skelengel and her second Gellenduo and slid the cards into his RFP slot and then a beautiful angel appeared (2,000/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I tribute it for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the angel vanished, the Mighty Guardian Angel appeared (2,800/2,000).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The angel fired a beam of light and it struck the machine in the chest and it was blown to shards.

(Nezbitt: 4,200LP / Sissy: 5,850LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I summon my Metal Lion!"

As he sat the card down, a robotic lion appeared (1,700/800).

Nezbitt resumed, "I play double summon for my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Nezbitt resumed, "Next I play Synchro boost on my Lion!"

The lion began to glow (1,700/800 - 2,200/800).

Johnny then replied, "There's only one reason that he would want to use it on his...lion."

Dukey then replied, "He must be doing a Synchro summon."

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "You are right, dog boy. my Metal Lion is a Tuner monster, so I tune my Metal Lion and my Mechanichaser together."

The machines began to glow and then they vanished.

Nezbitt then replied, "Meet my second best monster, Mega Machine King!"

As he sat the card down, a large mighty robot appeare dand it was huge and it two large missle launcher-like cannnons on its shoulder and it was much larger then Machiner's Force (2,800/2,600).

Susan then replied, "No fair, that thing looks cool."

Nezbitt then replied, "I'll make you a deal. I'll give up this machine and Cyber Lion if I Lose if Sissy Gives up Shinato, Guardian Angel Joan and Voltanis if I win."

Sissy smiled and replied, "For my boyfriends sisters, not a problem!"

Nezbitt resumed, "Okay then. This machines gains 400 ATK for every machine on the field, excluding itself."

Sissy resumed, "Right now, it has the same attack as my Guardian Angel Joan."

Nezbitt resumed, "I knew that. I activate Nutcracker Suite. With this card, I can pay 200 lifepoints and for every 200 points I pay, I get a nutcracker token in defense mode."

Suddenly, 4 Wooden soldiors appeared (0/0 x4) and the king began to glow (2,800/2,600 - 4,400/2,600).

Sissy gulped and replied, "I'm in trouble now."

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "Indeed. Mega Machine King, attack with Mega Missle Assault!"

The machine fired about 20 missles and each one struck around the fairy and the fairy was blown to shards.

(Nezbitt: 4,200LP / Sissy: 4,250LP)

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I Play Stop Defense."

As the card flipped faceup, a Bountiful Artemis appeared (1,600/1,700).

Nezbitt resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the metal fairy was blown to pieces.

(Nezbitt: 4,200LP / Sissy: 1,450LP)

Nezbitt laughed and replied, "This is way too easy. Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Nezbitt gulped and replied, "No.."

The sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 3,700/1,800).

Nezbitt then replied, "It seems to be 100 ATK weaker."

Sissy resumed, "I Summon my Fairy Priest."

As he sat the card down, a angel with wings and wearing a silver and gold robe appeared he was holding a silver scepter with a ruby in its tip (1,700/1,600).

Sissy resumed, "Her ability is by discarding 1 card to my graveyard, she can attack twice."

She discarded a Foolish Burial to his graveyard.

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack two of his Tokens!"

The fiary fired two blasts of red energy and two of the tokens were blown to pieces when struck by the attack (4,400/2,600 - 3,600/2,600).

Sissy resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy went in and cleaved the machine right down the middle with its blade and then it exploded into burning scrap metal.

(Nezbitt: 4,100LP / Sissy: 1,450LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Spell."

She discarded a Punishing Light to his graveyard.

Sissy smiled and replied, "I'm copying your Stop Defense."

The wooden soldior rose to attack postion.

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Sand Fairy warrior went in and slashed the token and it blew to pieces.

(Nezbitt: 400LP / Sissy: 1,450LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and make your move now."

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I Play Dian Keto."

He began to glow.

(Nezbitt: 1,400LP / Sissy: 1,450LP)

Nezbitt resumed, "I play Brain Control."

The Sand Fairy went to her side of the field.

Nezbitt resumed, "I tribute it for my Machine King!"

As the fairy warrior vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Nezbitt resumed, "I'm equipping my King with Launcher of the Machine King."

Suddenly, one of the kings fists vanished and it was replaced by a large cannon with a missle in it (2,500/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Nezbitt resumed, "Now to finish you off. I activate my deckmasters ability."

As he took his Acrobat Monkey and slid into the RFP slot, the machine began to glow (3,000/2,000 - 3,500/2,000).

Nezbitt resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The priests attack went up (1,700/1,600 - 2,400/1,600).

Nezbitt resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a missle and it struck the fairy, blowing her to pieces.

(Nezbitt: 600LP / Sissy: 350LP)

Nezbitt resumed, "I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of Heaven."

Sissy drew 5 cards and Nezbitt drew 4 cards.

Sissy then replied, "I summon my Command Angel."

As she sat the card down, the fairy commando appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Sissy resumed, "I activate Riyoku!"

The machine began to glow (3,500/2,000 - 1,750/2,000) (1,600/1,900 - 3,350/1,900).

Nezbitt then replied, "Not me.."

Sissy smiled and replied, "This duel ends now."

The fairy fited a barrage of shells and it each struck the machine in the chest and the mighty machine exploded into shards.

(Nezbitt: 0LP / Sissy: 350LP)

He dropped two cards from his deck to the floor.

Nezbitt then replied, "Lehictor will finish you all."

Suddenly, he burst into shards.

Sissy went up and grabbed the two cards and she walked to Sissy and replied, "These are for you."

Susan took the two cards and she replied, "Thank you so much, Sissy."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Not a problem at, Susan."

She quickly shuffled the cards into her deck and suddenly, a door appeared.

Sissy resumed, "To the barrier room!"

They quickly ran inside.

-  
Barrier Room / 5:30pm

They arrived inside. The beam was silver color between two cannon-like turrets and a large silver ball was in the middle.

Sissy placed a card onto her disk and Command Angel appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

She pointed to the barrier and the fairy a barrage of gold shots and each shell struck the energy and it burst into shards and then the turrets shattered as well.

Susan then replied, "4 down and 1 to go."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Sissy resumed, "Lets go!"

The gang ran in.

------------------------------------------------

Cards Made by me & Others

Blasting Vein / Normal Spell Card

Destroy one faceup spell or trap card on your side of the field to draw 2 cards from your deck.

Note: This card was used by Axel in the Yugioh GX episode "Hanging with Axel (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

KC-1 Clayton

Machine/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

"A Large tank that is used in battle. It attacks its enemies with its mighty cannon."

Note: This card was used by Alister in the Yugioh Episode "Flight Of Fear (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Hyper Refresh / Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and the combined ATK of your opponent's monsters are higher than your Life Points. Double your Life Points before damage calculation.

Note: This card was used by Joey in the Yugioh episode "Down In Flames (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Level Resist Wall / Normal Trap Card

You can activate this card when a Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon from your hand Monsters whose combined Levels exactly equal that of the Monster that was destroyed.

Note: this card was used by Yakou Tenma in the Yugioh R manga. all creative credit goes to the writers of that manga.

Machiner's Soldior

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned when you have no other Monsters on your side of the field, you may Special Summon one "Machiner's" Monster that is Level Four or less from your hand, except for a "Machiner's Soldier".

Machiner's Sniper

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Card Description: When this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot target "Machiner's" Monsters, except for "Machiner's Sniper"(s), for an attack.

Machiner's Defender

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

(FLIP) Search your deck for one "General Commander Covington" and add it to your hand. Then reshuffle your deck.

General Commander Covington

Machine/Effect/Earth/Level: 4/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 600

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, you may offer one "Machiner's Soldier", one "Machiner's Sniper", and one "Machiner's Defender" as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Machiner's Force" from your hand or deck.

Machiner's Force

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 4,600/DEF: 4,100/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "General Commander Covington". You must pay 1,000 Life Points to attack with this card. You may offer this card as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Machiner's Soldier", one "Machiner's Sniper", and one "Machiner's Defender" from your Graveyard.

Note: These 5 cards are Japanese cards that have not been released in the United States Yet.

Great Fall / Quickplay Spell Card

This card can only be activated when a Level 10 or higher monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Draw 2 cards from your deck.

Nutcracker Suite / Normal Spell Card

Pay as many Life Points as you desire, in increments of 200. For every 200 Life Points you pay, Special Summon one "Nutcracker" Token in Defense Position (Machine/Earth/0 ATK/0 DEF/1 Star). These tokens cannot be used as Tributes for a Tribute Summon.

Note: Both of these cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Heavy Smasher

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,400/8 Stars

You can normal summoned or set this card without tribute and if you do, this card loses 1,000 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card from your deck.

Machiner's Soul / Normal Trap Card

Image: Machiner's Soldior, Machiner's Sniper and a Machiner's Defender attacking a group of Mad Archfiends and the Machiner's are winning

When this card is destroyed by any card effect while facedown on your side of the field, you can add any monster with "Machiner's" in its name from your deck to your hand.

Cyber Lion

Machine/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 800/3 Stars

"A robotic lion that knowns a lot of attacks. It attacks with its sharp claws and it has quick speed to hunt down its enemies."

Mega Machine King

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,800/2,600/8 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more Machine non-tuner monsters

This card gains 400 ATK for every machine on the field, except this card. This card is uneffected by card effect that do not target a specific Monster.

Fairy Priest

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars.

By discarding 1 card to the graveyard, this card can attack twice during the battle phase you activated this ability and it cannot attack during the next turn.

Launcher of the Machine King / Equip Spell Card

This card can be Equipped to any Machine-Type Monster with the word "King" in its name. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 500 points. When the equipped monster is sent to the graveyard In Anyway, remove this card To Play To Special Summon the Orginal Equipped monster to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmaster Abilities Used in this chapter

Sissy: Gellenduo

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK; 1,700/DEF: 0/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Heavenly Tribute" Discard 1 Fairy monster from your hand to the graveyard and during the turn this ability is used, all fairy monsters in your hand require one less tribute. After using this ability, you cannot use it again until 2 of you Turns have passed.

Nezbitt: Robotic Knight

Machine/Fire/ATK; 1,600/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Master Upgrade" Remove 1 Machine-type monster in your graveyard from play to increase the ATK of all machine-type monsters on your side of the field by 500 points until the end phase of your turn. You can only use this ability once per turn and after using this ability, you must wait until 2 of your turns have passed to use this ability again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Members left and 1 more to go. In the Next chapter, they return to Freeds Camp and find out where to head to next and then a duelist challenges one of our heroes to a duel. Who is he and who will he duel? Find out in "A Royal Pain", coming soon.


	35. A Royal Pain

Since I've made quite a few chapters for my new 5Ds story, I'll start to make some for this story. Also, Dark Strike Fighter will be known as Dark Dive Bomber because the american name is pretty lame. Lets start the show!

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 34: A Royal Pain

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Subway Station (Gringy City) / 6:00pm

Freed was with Command Knight waiting outside. SInce Nezbitt was defeated and the barrier vanished, the sky was blue and it had white puffy clouds instead of icky black ones.

Suddenly, the portal opened up and the gang ran out and then it vanished.

Freed smiled and replied, "Congrats on Nezbitts defeat, Sissy."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Thanks, General."

Johnny looked around and replied, "Is any factory still running?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Since Nezbitt was takened out, every single factory in the city has shut down and all of the former workers have fled for our warrior village."

Mary then replied, "Who will run this city?"

Freed then replied, "I've been doing the stats myself and I know the perfect person."

He pointed his sword to Ash.

Ash then replied, "Me?"

Freed nodded and replied, "I can't run it myself and the rest of the gang has to beat the Shadow King in a duel."

Ash then replied, "It would he a honor."

Freed then replied, "It'll be a couple of days before the city can be returned to normal."

Ash then replied, "Sounds good, sir."

Freed then replied, "Lets head back and we'll find out where to go next. The car is here."

Johnny then replied, "Lets go see where Lehictor is and take out the final member of the Big 5."

The gang nodded as they all walked into the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 6:15pm

Scott was in his main chamber with Isono and Nezbitt.

Scott then replied, "Now thanks to your loss, we lost Gringy City and all of the created weapons and ammunation."

Nezbitt then replied, "It was the brat with the fairy deck."

Scott only sighed as he took a blank card out of his pocket and then Nezbitt vanished and its stats and picture appeared on the card.

Scott then replied, "Is Lehictor ready to duel?"

Isono then replied, "Yes, sir. I just got a note from him and he says he's all ready to duel Johnny."

Scott then replied, "Good to here. Make sure he doesn't fail his mission."

Isono then replied, "Yes, my friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freeds Warrior Camp Mess hall / 8:35pm

The whole gang was in the hall, enjoying cookies, donuts, brownies and anything sweet.

Suddenly, Freed came in and replied, "I know where we had to next, my young friends."

Johnny then replied, "Where, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Moonview City. Its a city like Moonlight City, but its bigger and Moonview has more stuff to do in it."

Mary then replied, "Where is this city?"

Freed then replied, "Its about 30 miles north of here and his castle is in the northern outskirts of the city."

Susan then replied, "30 miles? Great."

Freed then replied, "We'll have your duel bikes ready to go tomarrow at about noon."

Sissy then replied, "Don't I get one?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Of course you do, Sissy. Command Knight and Marauding Captain are making you one right at this moment."

Sissy nodded to the general.

Freed then replied, "Have a good nights rest and We'll start up the quest in the morning."

The gang nodded and they got up and left the mess hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Outside the Warrior Village / 12:45am

Under a nights sky filled with the moon and many stars, a teenaged boy wearing a brown leather jacket, blue jeans was walking towards the village door and he had a duel disk with a deck on his arm and a backpack on his back. He walked up to the locked up gate and then Getsu Fuhma came out of the guard station and she replied, "Are with a the Shadow King or are you by yourself?"

The boy nodded and replied, "I'm by myself, ma'am."

Getsu smiled and replied, "You're quite a gentlemen, young man."

He nodded and replied, "Thank you. Can I get in and get a place to sleep?"

Getsu nodded and replied, "Of course, young man."

She went back into the station and the large door opened up and he went inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warrior Camp Mess hall / 9:30am

The gang was eating a great breakfast made by Freeds Warriors.

Johnny then replied, "That crab omelet was really great."

Susan then replied, "For sure. Command Knight is awesome chef."

Freed then replied, "Glad you all like the food."

Sissy looked at her guy and she smiled.

Dukey then replied, "Johnny and Sissy make such a cute couple, don't they?"

Susan then replied, "I hate to admit, but I think so."

Mary then replied, "Its like they were meant to be."

Suddenly, Getsu Fuhma came in and he walked over to the Generals table and he replied, "General."

Freed then replied, "What is it, Getsu?"

The female warrior then replied, "There is a duelist that came in last night and ordered a room. He is'nt a duelist from the shadow King and he would look to meet you, sir."

Freed nodded and replied, "Okay, sent him in."

The dark lady nodded and left the hall.

Johnny then replied, "Wonder who it could be?"

Suddenly, Getsu came him with the boy he meant early in the morning.

Susan then replied, "No way.."

Mary then replied, "Its that kid with the Monarch Control Deck that wiped you, sis."

Johnny then replied, "Its C.J."

Susan groaned and replied, "It was the final round of the College tournement and he wiped me out."

C.J. walked over to the Test table and he smiled and replied, "Hey, Susan. Its been awhile."

Susan then replied, "Likewise, C.J."

C.J. then replied, "Been improving the deck since we last we last met?"

Susan then replied, "Sure have. I think I'm ready to finally beat you in a duel."

C.J. laughed and replied, "You've already lost 5 times to my deck."

Susan then replied, "Don't care, I want to duel you."

C.J. then replied, "Very well."

Freed then replied, "You can use the arena outside."

Susan then replied, "Cool, lets go."

The two duelists ran outside and the rest of the gang followed from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warrior Camp Dueling Arena / 9:45am

The two duelists were standing across from each others and both duelists activated their disks and everyone else was watching from outside the arena.

C.J. smiled and replied, "Ready to make it 6 in row loses?"

Susan then replied, "Dream on, nitwit."

"Game on!", both duelists yelled out.

(C.J.: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Susan then replied, "Why don't you start us off?"

C.J. drew a card and replied, "Okay. I start our duel with 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Nanobreaker!"

As she sat the card down, the female android appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The android went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and with swipe of her sword, she cleaved the fiend in two.

C.J took his deck out and he found a card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

Susan resumed, "Okay. I End my turn now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I'll attack your facedown card."

The android went in and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the android slashed it and it burst into fragments.

Suddenly, a armored warrior wearing a cape appeared (200/100).

C.J. resumed, "Meet my Samsara Kaiser."

Susan then replied, "Doesn't look like much of a threat. I end my turn now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Kaiser for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the small warrior vanished, the titan of thunder appeared (2,400/1,000).

Susan then replied, "The first one arrives."

C.J. resumed, "I activate the ability of my Samsara Kaiser and when its used to tribute summon a monster, it goes back to my hand."

He placed the card back into his hand.

C.J. resumed, "Now to take out your facedown monster!"

The monarch fired a blast of electricity and Adhesive Explosive appeared (1,000/1,000) And the electricity blew it to pieces.

C.J. Resumed,"Lets do it. Attack!"

The titan fired a wave of lightning and it struck the android, blowing her to pieces.

(C.J.: 8,000LP / Susan: 7,200LP)

C.J. smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set 1 more monster facedown and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card from his deck.

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

C.J. sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Acrobat Monkey for my Bombette The Bomber!"

As the facedown card vanished, the cute pink bomb with a lit fuse appeared (1,800/1,500).

C.J. smiled and replied, "Cute."

The bomb winked to him.

Susan then replied, "When she's summoned, you lose a monster!"

The bomb lit up and exploded near the titan and he groaned and burst into sparkling shards.

Susan resumed, "Now attack him directly!"

The bomb charged in and head-butted him in the stomach.

(C.J.: 6,200LP / Susan: 7,200LP)

Susan then replied, "Take that! My turn is now over."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Bombette, attack!"

The bomb lit up and a Samsara Kaiser appeared (200/100) and the bomb blew up near it, blowing it to pixels.

Susan resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

The small beady fiend appeared (0/0).

C.J. resumed, "I tribute it for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the small fiend vanished, The mighty titan of ice appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "I'm destroy your facedown card!"

The titan breathed its icy and Susans facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) froze over and shattered.

C.J. resumed, "This will be intresting. Attack her bomb!"

The titan breathed his icy breath and and the bomb froze over and then it shattered into icy shards.

(C.J.: 6,200LP / Susan: 6,600LP)

C.J. smiled and replied, "This is just like last time, except for your pathetic bomb. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

C.J. resumed, "Lets do this. Attack!"

The mighty monster went in and a Battle Footballer appeared (1,000/2,100).

(C.J.: 5,900LP / Susan: 6,600LP)

C.J. resumed, "Attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of cold air and the machine froze over and shattered to pieces.

C.J. resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and That'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twin Barrel Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the small odd machine appeared (1,700/200).

Susan then replied, "Lets see who's luck holds out better.

The machine aimed its head at the monarch and Susan took a coin from her pocket and she flipped into the air and it was heads and then she did it again and it was tails.

Johnny gulped and replied, "If its a tails, the monarch will be safe."

She flipped the coin into the air and it landied on Heads.

Susan then replied, "Lucky me."

The machine fired a laser and it struck it the chest and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Susan resumed, "Now I equip it with Machine Coversion Factory!"

The machine began to glow (1,700/200 - 2,000/500).

Susan resumed, "Attack now!"

The machine fired a laser and the warrior was blown to atoms when the laser struck it.

(C.J.: 5,500LP / Susan: 6,600LP)

Susan then replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I play Book of the Moon to switch your machine facedown."

Susan quickly replied, "I Chain Emergency Provisions to destroy my equip card."

The spell card vanished and she began to glow.

(C.J.: 5,500LP / Susan: 7,600LP)

C.J. resumed, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Samsara Kaiser appeared (100/100).

C.J. resumed, "I tribute my small friend for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As the facedown token vanished, the mighty earth giant appeared (2,400/1,000) and he took the warrior and slid it back into his hand.

C.J. resumed, "I'll destroy your only facedown card!"

The monarch went and slammed its fist onto the facedown card, smashing it to pieces.

C.J. resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The monarch went in and slammed its fist into Susan.

(C.J.: 5,500LP / Susan: 5,200LP)

C.J. laughed and replied, "This is getting to easy. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The monarch swung its fist and a Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200) and the fist struck, smashing it to pieces.

C.J. resumed, "Oh well. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Mighty guard (500/1,200).

Susan resumed, "I now play Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of the guards appeared (500/1,200 x2).

Susan resumed, "I now tribute two of them for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the two guards vanished, the mighty king of the machines appeared (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

C.J. then replied, "Its the machine you did a heck of alot of damage to me by attacking directly."

Susan smiled and replied, "It sure is. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the rocky monarch was blasted into pieces.

(C.J.: 4,700LP / Susan: 5,200LP)

C.J. smiled and replied, "I activate one of my rarest cards, Revenge of the Monarchs!"

Susan then replied, "Never heard of it, what does it do?"

C.J. resumed, "This card can only be used when one of my monarchs is destroyed. Now I Can special summon 1 monarch from my deck and its effect can be used!"

As he sat the card onto his disk, a tall being wearing green armor, green cape and a helmet appeared (2,400/1,00).

C.J. resumed, "This is Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "When he's summoned, one monster is returned from her side of the field to the top of her deck."

C.J. smiled and replied, "Johnny, you're right and I'll return your king to the top of your deck!"

The king vanished and Susan growled as she placed the card on top of her deck.

C.J. resumed, "Attack!"

The monach began to glow and a blast of wind came out and blew the final Mighty Guard to pieces.

C.J. laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from her deck and slid it into her graveyard.

Susan resumed, "Now I'll set this monster facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "You'll never beat me. I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

C.J. resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Raiza launched another blast of wind and a Nanobreaker appeared (1,600/1,800) and she was blown to pieces when struck by the wind.

C.J. resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed her across the chest.

(C.J.: 4,700LP / Susan: 3,300LP)

C.J. resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon the tuner monster Black Salvo!"

As she sat the card down, large bomb with a angry face and a lit fuse appeared (100/1,600).

Johnny then replied, "Wow."

Susan resumed, "I activate its special ability to special summon a dark machine from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Mechanicalchaser appeared (1,850/800).

Susan resumed, "I tune my two monsters together!"

The two machines burst into 7 black stars and they vanished from sight.

Susan resumed, "Come forth, Dark Dive Bomber!"

As she sat the card down, a large dark robot with two missles launchers on its shoulders appeared (2,600/1,800).

C.J. gulped and replied, "Whoa."

Susan resumed, "This will be fun! Bomber, take out Raiza!"

The machine fired two missles and both struck the monarch. Raiza groaned in pain and then he exploded into pixels.

(C.J.: 4,500LP / Susan: 3,300LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! Make you move now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Switch my soldior to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, the weaker machine appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The smaller machine fired a laser and the fiend was blown to shards when the attack struck it.

Susan resumed, "Dark Dive Bomber, attack!"

The machine fired a missle and it struck C.J. in the chest.

(C.J.: 1,900LP / Susan: 3,300LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedow and its your move now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Discard 1 card to play the Tricky!"

As he took a Monster Reincarnation card and slid it into his graveyard, the odd-looking spellcaster appeared (2,000/1,200).

C.J. resumed, "I Now tribute him for my Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

As the spellcaster vanished, a giant being in gold armor appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "With this card, I Can destroy up two of your cards!"

The armor began to glow and two gold beams of light came out of it and went right through the chest of the large dark machine and then it burst into burning metal and debris that scattered all over the field and then Susans facedown card (Which was a Dimensional Prison) was vaporized (1,700/1,500 - 1,600/1,500).

C.J. resumed, "Now you can draw cards equal to the number of cards I destroyed."

She drew 2 cards.

C.J. resumed, "Since I summoned my big guy here, he cannot attack. So that'll end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Prototype to defense mode and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dimensional Alchemist!"

As he sat the card down, a fairy that looked like the younger version of the monarchs appeared (1,300/200).

C.J. resumed, "Its ability I can remove the top card of my deck from play and then It gains 500 ATK until my end phase."

As he took a card (Which was a Thestalos) and he slid it into his RFP slot.

C.J. resumed, "This'll be fun! Alchemist, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of a shadow energy and the machine was atomized when it struck.

C.J. resumed, "Kuraz, attack directly!"

The monarch fired another beam of light and it struck C.J.

(C.J.: 1,900LP / Susan: 900LP)

C.J. smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and make your move now."

The fairys ATK went back to normal (1,800/200 - 1,300/200).

Susan drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the metal serpent-like machine appeared 2,100/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the robo knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

The Dragon began to glow (2,100/1,600 - 2,600/1,600).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The machine fired a blast of flames and it struck the monarch in the chest and his armor began to crack and then he shattered into shards.

Susan resumed, "Robotic Knight, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and the fairy was blown to shards.

(C.J.: 1,600LP / Susan: 900LP)

C.J. resumed, "When my alchemist bites the dust, I can return 1 monster that was removed from play to my hand."

He took the card and added it to his hand.

Susan resumed, "To finish my turn, I play mystic Wok!"

The machine vanished into motes of of light.

(C.J.: 1,600LP / Susan: 2,700LP)

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I activate my Zoma the Spirit!"

As the card revealed itsself and a small zombie-like dragon appeared (1,800/500).

C.J. resumed, "I now tribute my zoma for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the zombie vanished, the mighty titan of fire appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "Now you lose 1 card!"

The monarch fired a fireball and struck the Perfect Machine King card and she slowly slid it into her graveyard.

(C.J.: 1,600LP / Susan: 1,900LP)

C.J. resumed, "I equip my Thestalos with Enchanted Maul of the Monarchs!"

Suddenly, a mallet made of stone appeared in his hands (2,400/1,000 - 2,900/1,000).

Susan then replied, "Ah, man."

C.J. resumed, "Attack that machine!"

The monarch fired a wave of flames and each one struck the machine and seconds later after the fire went away, Cyber Dragon appeared...but its entire body was scorched and black and then it shattered to pieces.

(C.J.: 1,600LP / Susan: 1,600LP)

C.J. smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 card facedown that'll do it."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blind Loyal Goblin."

As he sat the card down, a goblin holding a sword appeared (1,800/1,500).

C.J. resumed, "This end now. Attack!"

The goblin went in and a Dekoichi appeared (1,400/1,000) and with one swipe of his sword, the engine was blown to scrap.

Susan drew a card from her deck.

C.J. resumed, "I Guess I Win again! attack!"

The monarch fired another barrage of flames..

Susan quickly replied, "I Activate Hyper Refresh!"

(C.J.: 1,600LP / Susan: 3,200LP)

The flames covered her from head to toe.

(C.J.: 1,600LP / Susan: 300LP)

Susan then replied, "Thanks to my spell card my lifepoints were doubled since your monsters ATK were higher then my lifepoints."

C.J. sighed and replied, "You now how to make a duel last. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the mallet was blasted to pieces (2,900/1,000 - 2,400/1,000).

Susan resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Dark Dive Bomber appeared (2,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a missle and the goblin was blown to pieces.

(C.J.: 800LP / Susan: 300LP)

Susan then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Switch Thestalos to defense mode and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Coins of Heaven!"

She drew 4 cards and C.J. drew 3 of his own.

Susan resumed, "I Set two cards facedown."

Two facedown cards appeared.

Susan resumed, "I now destroyed them both with my Emergency Provisions!"

The mouth came out and swallowed both of the cards.

(C.J.: 800LP / Susan: 2,300LP)

Susan resumed, "I summon my 2nd Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the many-armed machines appeared (1,850/800).

Susan resumed, "Mechanichaser, attack!"

The machine charged in and stabbed its prod arm into the monarch and he groaned and then he burst into smoke and soot.

Susan resumed, "Bomber, attack!"

The bomber fired another missle and it struck C.J.

C.J. quickly replied, "I activate Destiny Draw!"

He drew a card.

Susan then replied, "Lucky you. My turn is now done."

C.J drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

C.J. resumed, "I now play double summon to tribute my warrior for my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the warrior vanised, a fiend in black armor appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "When Caius is normal summoned, one of your cards gets removed from play and ifs a dark monster, you take 1,000 points of damage!"

The bomber vanished from sight.

(C.J.: 800LP / Susan: 1,300LP)

C.J. resumed, "Lets do it. Caius, attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of black energy and the machine was blown to shards.

(C.J.: 800LP / Susan: 750LP)

C.J. laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, Susan! Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and she smiled and replied, "This duel is over, I'm afraid."

C.J. then replied, "How so?"

Susan resumed, "I activate Silent doom!"

Robotic Knight appeared and knelt.

Susan resumed, "I tribute it for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the facedown card vanished, the robotic gator-like machine appeared (2,500/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I play Double Spell!"

She discarded a Limitor Removal to his graveyard.

Susan resumed, "I'm copying your Double Summon!"

Suddenly, a 3rd Knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "This ends now! Aligator, attack!"

The machine flew in and it slashed the dark monarch across the chest with its claws and the fiend groaned and he burst into black globules.

Susan resumed, "Knight, end this duel."

The machine fired a barrage of shells that struck C.J.

(C.J.: 0LP / Susan: 750LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Thats game, my friend."

C.J. smiled and replied, "That was a great duel."

Her family began to cheer.

C.J. opened his backpack he had on his back and he took a duel monsters card and he handied it to Susan and he replied, "You'll probably want this card for your deck."

Susan took the card and looked at it and she smiled and replied, "I'll be using this card as much as I can."

Johnny walked to him and he replied, "What are going to do now?"

C.J. then replied, "I'll probably stay here at the camp until I'm good and ready to leave."

Mary ran to her sister and replied, "That was a great duel, sis."

Susan nodded as she and C.J. shook hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Hyper Refresh / Quick-Play spell card

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and the combined ATK of your opponent's monsters are higher than your Life Points. Double your Life Points before damage calculation.

Note: this card was used by Joey in the Yugioh episode "Down in Flames (Part 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Revenge of the Monarchs / Counter Trap Card

When the opponent destroys a monster with "Monarch" in its name as a result of battle, Special summon a monster with "Monarch" in its name from your deck, and activate its effect immediately.

Note: This card was created by Ruin, Queen of Oblivion and all creative credit goes to her.

Enchanted Maul of the Monarchs / Equip Spell Card

This card can only be equipped to any Monster with the word "Monarch" in its name. Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 500. When the Equipped Monster battles a Monster with the same Attribute as itself, increase its ATK by another 800 during the damage step.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan finally won a duel against the monarch master. In the next chapter, another enemy of the Test Family finds them when they're traveling to Lehictors castle and Johnny has to face him. What kind of deck does his boy have? Find out in "Forbidden Wrath", coming soon.


	36. Forbidden Wrath

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 35: Forbidden Wrath

-----------------------------------------  
Scotts chamber / 4:00pm

Scott was with Isono and Bling Bling Boy in his chamber.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom came in through the opened door.

Scott then replied, "Any news, Phantom?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "I have a boy that wants revenge on Johnny test and his friends."

Scott then replied, "Bring him or her in."

The phantom left the room and suddenly, a teenaged boy came in and his outfit looked like Ashs...except his was more black and red then anything and he wore a black and red backpack on his back.

The phantom then replied, "Meet Blast Ketchup, sir."

Scott then replied, "Pleasure to meet you, young man."

The boy then replied, "Likewise, sir."

Scott then replied, "What is your beef with the Test family?"

Blast then replied, "He went into our Tinymon world and beat me and then came back for a second beating."

Scott looked at Bling Bling Boy and replied, "Tinymon?"

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Lets just say its a spoof of Pokmon, sir...with less creatures to use and much less fun."

Blast then replied, "Pokemon? That pathetic game? YUK!"

Scott then replied, "If you promise to stay loyal to me and my army, I'll help become a great duelist."

Blast then replied, "Scott, you have a deal."

Scott then replied, "Great. What kind of deck did you want to use anyway?"

Blast then replied, "Witty Phantom taught me how to play, so I want to do a Exodia deck."

Scott then replied, "Great choice, young man. We have the cards needed for a great Exodia deck. ."

Blast then replied, "Cool. When can I duel Johnny Test?"

Scott then replied, "Anytime your deck is ready we'll send you out to duel."

Blast then replied, "Thanks! Can I get a snack now?"

Scott nodded as he looked at the phantom and replied, "Take him to the dining room and make sure that the butcher makes whatever he wants to eat."

The phantom nodded as he and Blast left the chamber.

Scott then replied, "I hope he can be trusted in our army."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "He looks like he wants revenge and He'll make your proud, sir."

Isono then replied, "I agree with Eugene, my friend."

Scott then replied, "Okay, thats good to know."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Warrior Camp mess hall / 5:30pm

C.J. was enjoying some supper with Freed and his warriors and the Test family as well. They were served barbacue ribs and coleslaw for supper and C.J. had now finished his 3rd plate of ribs.

C.J. smiled and replied, "Wow, these ribs are to die for and that salad that we had earlier was really good."

Freed then replied, "I'm please to see you enjoyed your dinner, C.J."

Susan then replied, "You remind me of my brother when our dad orders for pizza or picks up fried chicken for dinner some nights."

Johnny then replied, "Its true."

C.J. then replied, "Again, thanks for a great meal, sir."

Freed nodded and replied, "Its was no problem at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scotts chamber / 10:00pm

Scott was still awake and Isono was with him.

Suddenly, the phantom came in and he replied, "Mister Ketchup has left the castle to search for Johnny Test, my lord."

Scott sighed and replied, "He doesn't wait long for revenge. Great kid."

Isono then replied, "Does he even have a chance of defeating those kids?"

Scott then replied, "With those cards we gave him for his deck, He won't have any trouble."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Village gate / 12:00am

C.J. was looking at the star-filled sky outside the village while sitting on a bench.

C.J. sighed and replied, "I miss being home right now and I miss Jackie alot. I wonder where my girl could be."

Suddenly, Blast came up to him with his duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Good morning."

C.J. then replied, "Morning. Who might you be?"

Blast then replied, "I'm Blast Ketchup, Tinymon expert."

C.J. then replied, "I'm C.J. Andrews."

Blast then replied, "Pleased to meet you. What does the C and J stand for anyway?"

C.J. smiled and replied, "Sorry, but thats something only me, my girlfriend and my folks will know."

Blast then replied, "How about we duel and if I win, you tell me?"

C.J. then replied, "What did I get if I win?"

Blast then replied, "I'll never ask you what does two letters mean again."

C.J. smiled and replied, "Deal. Lets duel."

They both activated their disks.

"Game on!", they both shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
30 Minutes later....

C.J. was winning at the moment. He had 3 cards in his and 1 card facedown and he had Caius in attack mode (2,400/1,000) and Blast had no facedown cards, 4 cards in his hand and 1 facedown monster and he had Gravity Bind faceup on the field as well. C.J. had 7,500 lifepoints left and Blast only had 4,200 left and it was C.J.'s turn.

(Blast: 4,200LP / C.J. 7,500LP)

C.J. then replied, "All you have being doing so far is drawing, stalling and searching for cards. What are you planning?"

Blast then replied, "You'll see soon enough. Start your turn already."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "Fine. I Set 1 card facedown and I'll summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, a jelly bean with a wooden sword and shield appeared (1,750/0).

C.J. resumed, "This'll get under your Gravity bind! Attack!"

The plant went in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the bean slashed it and it shattered.

Blast drew a card from his deck.

C.J. resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I tribute Jerry for my Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

As the jelly bean vanished, the gold-armored monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "Now two of your cards go boom!"

The monarch began to glow and he fired two beams of gold light and his facedown monster (Which was a Spirit Reaper) and his Gravity Bind were vaporized.

C.J. resumed, "Now draw your cards."

Blast drew 2 new cards and he smiled evily at both.

C.J. resumed, "I don't trust that look, but oh well. Caius, attack him directly with Demon Shadow Blast!"

The fiend fired a blast of dark energy that struck Blast and he didn't even flinched as the attack hit.

(Blast: 1,800LP / C.J. 7,500LP)

C.J. smiled and replied, "Next turn your toast. I End my turn now."

Blast drew a card and he began to laugh.

C.J. then replied, "Wha..?"

Blast smiled and replied, "I'm afraid this duel is already over kid!"

He turned 5 of his cards around and they were the 5 Exodia cards!

C.J. gulped and replied, "You run a Exodia deck?"

Blast nodded as he put the 5 pieces onto his duel disk and then a summoning circle that looked like a spellbinding circle appeared and the giant golden giant came out of it.

C.J. then replied, "No...I was close to winning."

Blast smiled and replied, "So long, my friend. Exodia...Oblitarate!"

The spellcaster fired a huge blast of golden energy and his facedown card (Which was a Revenge of the Monarchs) lifted and was blown to pieces and then both of the monarchs tried the shield themselves from the energy, but it was all in vain as they were both blown to atoms and C.J. fell right onto his back.

(Blast: 1,800LP / C.J. 0LP)

Blast walked over to C.J. and he smiled and replied, "Since you lost, spill your guts."

C.J. then replied, "My full name is Calvin James Stewart Andrews."

Blast then replied, "Good to know. Now you owe me a rare card."

C.J. then replied, "WHAT? We never agreed to that!"

Blast smiled as he took out a small gernade-like item from his pocket and he replied, "This is a shadow bomb and if you don't give your Revenge of the Monarchs card, I'll toss this gernade and every one of your cards will vanish for good."

He growled as he stood up and he got the trap out of his deck and he took two more of the same cards and he handied them to Blast and he smiled and replied, "Thank you! Where Can I find Johnny Test?"

C.J. pointed to the Warrior Village door.

Blast smiled and replied, "Thank you. Now goodnight."

He took the shadow gernade and he placed it back into his pocket and then he got out a small brown sack and he opened and somesort of brown powder came out and covered his head and he yawned and he collasped to ground and he was fast asleep.

Blast then replied, "That was easy."

He took out a small box and he opened it and slid the 3 cards into it and he closed it and slid it back into his box.

Blast smiled and replied, "Test, your next!"

He laughed as he walked to the doors and he tossed the gernade over his shoulder and it struck a nearby tree, vaporizing it in a quick second.

-------------------------------------------------------  
The next day

Shadowland Castle Dining Room / 9:30am

Scott was enjoying breakfast with Isono and Bling Bling Boy.

As usual, Witty phatom quickly appeared in a cloud of purple smoke and he replied, "Blast Ketchup is now hiding in the village. he arrived there after midnight after dueling some kid named C.J."

Scott then replied, "Thats the monarch user that Susan lost to a couple of years ago."

Bling Bling Boy growled and replied, "He beat my beloved Susan? I'll tear him in two!"

Scott sighed and replied, "Eugene, calm down. She beat him yesterday afternoon."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "Thats my girl."

The phantom then replied, "He also took his 3 rare Revenge of the Monarchs prizes as gifts for winning."

Scott sighed and replied, "Not what I wanted to do, but as long as he returns the cards to me, I'll forget he ever did that."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I can't wait until he duels Johnny and creams him good."

Scott then replied, "Trust me with the cards we gave him, He'll have no trouble at all."

He looked at the Phantom and replied, "Hideout in the village and watch the duel and if Blast wins or loses, send him back to me right away."

He nodded as he vanished into a cloud of purple & black smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warrior Village Duel arenas / 10:00am

Blast was dueling again and he was dueling Getsu Fuhma. She had 2 Dark Blades (1,800/1,500 x2) and 2 copies of herself (1,700/1,200) on the field and no facedown cards and Blast had 1 facedown monster and no facedown cards and Getsu had a full 8,000 lifepoints left and he had 3,800 left and Getsu tried to attack, but Blast activated Negate Attack to end the battle phase. Freed was watching the duel from outside the duel arena.

(Blast: 3,800LP / Getsu Fuhma: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, the Test family came in and Johnny replied, "Quick, there's a duel in progress!"

The family ran to the arean and Johnny gasped and replied, "Thats Blast Ketchup from the Tinymon game!"

Susan then replied, "And he's dueling Getsu."

Sissy then replied, "Wonder what kind of deck that sneaky boy is using."

Mary then replied, "Don't know, it can be any kind of deck, I suppose."

Getsu sighed and replied, "I tried. Make your move now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, Avatar of the Pot appeared with a chuckle (1,200/1,300).

Blast resumed, "And my by discarding Pot of the Greed to the graveyard while my avatar is on the field, I can draw 3 cards."

He discarded the card and drew 3 cards and he turned his hand around and he had all 5 pieces of Exodia in his hand!

Johnny then replied, "No way.."

Dukey then replied, "He's using Exodia?"

Suddenly, Avatar shattered to pieces as he placed the 5 cards onto his duel disk and suddenly, the summoning circle appeared and the great Exodia came out.

Blast smiled and replied, "Exodia...oblitarate!"

The spellcaster fired a huge blast of golden energy and all 4 of her warriors were blown to pieces and a explosion happened.

(Blast: 3,800LP / Getsu Fuhma: 0LP)

As the smake cleared, Getsu Fuhma was nowhere in site and her duel disk fell to the ground and it looked like Exodia vaporized her.

Johnny then replied, "No..."

Freed then replied, "Since she was a duel monster, Exodias blast vaporized her as well."

Suddenly, Johnny ran in and he growled and replied, "Hey, Blast!"

Blast smiled and replied, "Its you, Johnny."

Johnny then replied, "You vaporized a really great warrior."

Blast smiled and replied, "She wase'nt much of a duelist anyway."

Johnny growled and replied, "I'm dueling you to shut you UP!"

Blast then replied, "Lets do it already."

Johnny then replied, "Can a take a couple of cards from my side deck to my regular deck?"

Blast smiled and replied,"By all means, be my guest."

He took out of his side deck box and placed it on the box and then he took two cards (Which were Sword of Deep Seated and a Tiny Winguard) and he took the two cards and slid them into his side deck box and he took two other cards from his side deck and slid them into his main deck and he reshuffled the deck and slid it back into his disk and he replied, "Lets do this."

They both shuffled their decks and they both drew 5 cards.

"Game On!", both duelists yelled out.

(Blast: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Blast drew a card and replied, "Time to start the revenge! I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Attack with Blue Flaming Sword of Battle!"

The warrior went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the warrior swung his sword and a wave of blue flames burned the fiend up.

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay, then. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and he took two cards (Which were Mystical Elf and Gear Golem the Iron fortress) and slid them into his graveyard.

Blast resumed, "To resume my turn, I play Silent Doom."

Mystical Elf appeared and knelt (800/2,000).

Blast resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Light of Intervention!"

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "Would'nt that hurt your deck?"

Blast then replied, "A Little bit, but not much. I Summon my Vortex Trooper in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a robot with a fan for a head appeared and Knelt (0/600).

Susan then replied, "Thats a odd machine."

Blast then replied, "This is considered an aqua monster for some reason. When its normal summoned like this, I can shuffle two cards into my deck to draw 2 new ones."

He took two cards and shuffled them into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Blast resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "I'll give up 400 ATK for my Axe Raider."

The swordsman began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 1,400/1,600) and the barbarian began to glow (1,700/1,150 - 2,150/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the elf and she burst into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Swordsman, attack!"

The went in and cleaved the odd aqua in twain with one swipe of its sword.

Blast sighed and replied, "When my trooper is destroyed, I Can draw 1 card from your deck."

He drew a card.

Johnny resumed, "Okay. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "To summon one of my best monsters and I can only do it by shuffling all monsters that are my graveyard back into my deck."

He shuffled the Elf back into his deck.

Blast smiled and replied, "Come Forth, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

As he sat the card down, Exodia appeared...but this one had black skin (0/0).

Johnny then replied, "Some mighty monster, it has no attack and I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap!"

The storm began and the trap was blown away.

Blast resumed, "Lets give it some then. I activate Foolish Burial!"

He took a card (Which was a Battle Footballer) and he took the card and slid it into his graveyard and began to glow (0/0 - 1,000/0).

Blast resumed, "Exodius gains 1,000 ATK for every normal monster in my graveyard. Now I equip my beast with Mist Body."

Suddenly, the creature was covered in a misty lair.

Blast resumed, "Attack his Axe Raider!"

The spellcaster swung his fist and the barbarian blocked the attack with its axe and then he took a Right Arm of the Forbidden One from his deck to the graveyard and Exodius began to glow (1,000/0 - 2,000/0)

(Blast: 7,300LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "Okay, what did you that and why did you discard a Exodia card to your graveyard?"

Blast then replied, "I'll answer both of your questions. First, when he attacks, I can discard a Exodia pieces to the graveyard and also If I Discard all 5 exodia pieces with his ability, I'll will the duel."

Johnny gulped and replied, "Wow."

Mary then replied, "Where'd you get that card anyway?"

Blast smiled and replied, "I teamed up with the Shadow King and he helped me get this wonder card and many others in this deck. I activate my facedown card, Second Chance for Glory and with this card during the battle phase my monster fails to destroy a monster, it can attack again!"

Exodius swung his mighty fist again and it struck the warrior and he was blown apart and he discarded a Left Arm of the Forbidden One to his graveyard (3,000/0).

(Blast: 7,300LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

Blast then replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and its your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon to blow your Mist Body away."

The misty vanished from the spellcaster.

Johnny resumed, "I set a monster and I equip my swordsman with Excalibur!"

The swordsman swords began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 3,600/1,600).

Dukey smiled and replied, "Yea, Go Johnny!"

Stanley smiled and replied, "He's going to bring that thing down."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Time to bring him down! Blue Flame Swordsman, ATTACK!"

The warrior went in..

Blast smiled and replied, "Its not that easy! I Activate Negate attack!"

The warrior retreated to his side of the field.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "Now to get rid of your sword! I activate Forbidden One's Wrath to destroy your card!"

The equip spell card was blown to pieces (3,600/1,600 - 1,800/1,600).

Blast resumed, "Exodius, attack!"

The spellcaster swung his fist and it struck the warrior and he groaned and he burst into blue flames and he discarded a Left Leg of the Forbidden One to his graveyard (3,000/0 - 4,000/0).

(Blast: 7,300LP / Johnny: 6,600LP)

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Blast smiled and replied, "Just two more attacks and I'll win the duel! I Set 1 more card facedown and its your move, test."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Swordsman for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the swordsman vanished, the Mighty General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shadow Cultist!"

As he sat the card down, a man wearing a midnight-blue robe and floating over the ground appeared with a chilling moan (1,200/800).

Blast resumed, "With this card, my spellcasters cannot be targeted a card effect that targets! ATTACK!"

The beast swung his fist again...

Johnny smiled and replied, "My facedown card will help me!"

Blast then replied, "How so? My Culist protects himself and Exodius!"

Johnny smiled as his facedown flipped up and it was The Transmigration Prophecy Trap card.

Johnny resumed, "I'll return two of your pieces back to your deck!"

Blast gulped and replied, "NO!"

Both of the Arms appeared and were shuffled back into her deck (4,000/0 - 2,000/0) Freed blocked the spellcasters attack and he took his sword out and slashed his chest and he groaned and exploded into black shards.

(Blast: 7,000LP / Johnny: 6,600LP)

Susan then replied, "Yea!"

Sissy then replied, "Thats way to do it, Honey!

Blast groaned and replied, "I activate my Great Fall Spell Card."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Blast resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny then replied, "I'll skip my draw phase to add a warrior from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and and he found a card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Getsu Fuhma may be gone, But I'm summoning her to remember her."

As he sat the card down, the red-headed warrior appeared with a angry look on her face (1,700/1,200).

Suddenly, C.J. ran towards the arena with a pissed-off look on his face and he replied, "BLAST!"

Suddenly, he stopped infront of Susan and she replied, "Whats going on, C.J?"

C.J. growled and replied, "That moron beat me and took my 3 Revenge of the Monarch for beating me and we did'nt do the ante rule at all and he threatened to destroy my deck if I didn't give up those trap cards."

Johnny then replied, "Blast, you're low!"

Blast then replied, "Whatever."

Johnny resumed, "Getsu, attack with Whirlwind Blade!"

The warrior went and the odd spellcaster was blasted into shards when the warrior struck him with her sword.

Johnny resumed, "Freed, Direct attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed Blast across the chest and he didn't even flinch as the attack hit him.

(Blast: 4,200LP / Johnny: 6,600LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Freed, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the warrior struck it with its sword and it bounced off its body.

(Blast: 4,200LP / Johnny: 5,600LP)

Johnny groaned and replied, "Sure of figured you had that little fairy in your deck. I End my turn now."

Blast resumed, "I activate my Foolish Burial card."

He discarded a Exodia the Forbidden one to his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck.

Blast resumed, "I play a spell card known as Double Discard. I pay 1,000 lifepoints and Can send two cards from my deck to the graveyard."

He took both arms and slid them into his graveyard.

Blast resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and the warrior slashed her and she shattered into pixels.

Blast took his Foolish Burial from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "Okay. I End my turn now by playing Shield Crush on your Marshmallon."

Suddenly, the tiny fairy vanished from the field.

Blast drew a card and replied, "I Activate Foolish Burial!"

He took a Left Leg of the Firbidden one and slid the card into his graveyard.

Blast resumed, "I Activate the spell card known as Contract with Exodia! This lets me summon my Exodia Necross!"

As he sat the card down, a black-skinned exodia appeared (1,800/0).

Blast resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I can't destroy your monster, But I'll attack it anyway!"

Freed went in and slashed the spellcaster across its chest.

(Blast: 3,700LP / Johnny: 5,600LP)

Johnny resumed, " Take that. I End my turn now."

Blast drew a card and his monster began to glow (1,800 - 2,300/0).

Johnny then replied, "I forget about that ability."

Blast smiled and replied, "Thats going to hurt after awhile. I Activate my facedown card, Pyro Clock of Destiny!"

The spellcaster began to glow once again (2,300/0 - 2,800/0).

Blast resumed, "This is going to be over soon. Exodia Necross, attack!"

The spellcaster swung his fist and it struck the Iron knight, blowing it to pieces.

(Blast: 3,700LP / Johnny: 4,600LP)

Blast resumed, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Johnny drew a card.

Blast quickly replied, "I Activate my Cloak and Dagger card. With this card, I name one monster and its summoned in any way, It gets removed from play and I'm choosing Exiled Force!"

Dukey then replied, "No. With that warrior out of the way, It'll be harder to get rid of Necross."

Johnny resumed, "I switch Freed to defense mode and I'll set this card facedown and thats my turn."

As Blast drew a card, Necross began to glow again (2,800 - 3,300/0).

Blast resumed, "I equip Necross with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Susan then replied, "With that card and Necross's gaining ability, His lifepoints will be drained quickly."

Dukey then replied, "If he does'nt do something soon, He's in a lot of trouble."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Sweetheart...do something quick or your going to lose."

Blast resumed, "Necross, attack!"

The warrior swung his fist and it struck the general and he was blown to shards.

(Blast: 3,700LP / Johnny: 3,000LP)

Blast smiled and replied, "This'll all be over soon! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Johnny resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, A hero Kid appeared and then two more appeared (300/600 x3).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute my 3 Kids for my Gilford the Lightning!"

As the 3 kids vanished, the mighty Gilford appeared (2,800/1,400).

Johnny resumed, "Now your Necross is toast!"

The sword began an dhe fired a wave of lightning and it struck the mighty necross and it roared as it burst into black fragments.

Dukey smiled and replied, "Johnny sure knows how impress us."

Sissy then replied, "No wonder I fell in love with him."

Johnny resumed, "Now, attack him directly!"

The mighty warrior went in and slashed him across the chest with his sword.

(Blast: 800LP / Johnny: 3,000LP)

Johnny resumed, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "Now to summon one of my newest and favorite monsters. I Summon my Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the small yellow warrior appeared (1,300/500)

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "What are you up to?"

Blast resumed, "You'll see. I activate his ability to summon my Skelengel in defense mode!"

Suddenly, the small cherub appeared (900/500).

Blast resumed, "Now I play Emergency Provisions on my Cloak and Dagger and my facedown Reckless Greed for 2,000 more lifepoints."

The mouth appeared and devoured both of the cards.

(Blast: 2,800LP / Johnny: 3,000LP)

Blast resumed, "I tune my two monsters to synchro summon my Exodia Master!"

As two monsters went into the air and became 4 glowing black stars, a monster that looked like Exodia Necross...without the large arms and black skin appeared and it it had a sword in one of its hands and its skin was silver in color (1,800/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "Thats a odd monster."

C.J. then replied, "I've never heard or seen that card before."

Blast resumed, "Thats because Master Scott made this card for me."

Johnny then replied, "How?"

Blast resumed, "He stole Kozakys fusion machine and thats how he did it. Now for his ability, When its Synchro Summoned, all of my Exodia cards are removed from play."

He took his 5 exodia cards from his graveyard and slid them into his RFP slot.

Susan then replied, "Why the heck is doing that for?"

Johnny then replied, "Why would you do that?"

Blast smiled and replied, "Because, when my Master destroys a monster in battle, I can add 1 of those cards to my hand."

Johnny resumed, "No Big deal, He's weaker then Gilford anyway."

Blast resumed, "Thats why I'm playing my Block Attack spell card!"

The Warrior knelt.

Blast resumed, "This'll be fun! Attack!"

The spellcaster went in and slashed Gilford and he exploded into triangles.

Blast resumed, "Now I'll pay 500 lifepoints to add a card!"

(Blast: 2,300LP / Johnny: 3,000LP)

He took Exodia the Forbidden One and added it to his hand.

Blast smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Johnny drew a card.

Blast smiled and replied, "I Activate my facedown Solemen Wishes! This gives 500 lifepoints everytime I draw a card."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra the Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the dark hero appeared (2,100/500).

Blast then replied, "Not a chance! I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard and Zombyra kept standing there.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

As Blast drew a card, he began to glow.

(Blast: 2,800LP / Johnny: 3,000LP)

Blast resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! ATTACK!"

The creature swung his fist and it struck the dark warrior and was blown to shards.

Blast resumed, "As usual, I'll pay 500 lifepoints to add another piece to my hand!"

He took his Left Arm and added it to his hand.

(Blast: 2,300LP / Johnny: 2,600LP)

Blast smiled and replied, "3 more turns and I win! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Blast drew a card and began to glow.

(Blast: 2,800LP / Johnny: 2,600LP)

Blast resumed, "Exodia Master, attack!"

The beast swung his fist and a Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) and beast struck him with his sword and he shattered to pieces.

Blast smiled as he took his Right Leg and he added it to his hand.

(Blast: 2,300LP / Johnny: 2,600LP)

Blast smiled and replied, "This duel ends soon. Mak your move now."

Susan sighed and replied, "If he does'nt do anything now, He's in a lot of trouble."

Mary then replied, "Knowing our brother, He'll do it."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn and I chain it my facedown Spell Reclamation!"

He discarded his card and got back Monster reborn and Gilford reappeared (2,800/1,400).

Johnny resumed, "I play it again!"

Suddenly, Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800).

Johnny smiled and replied, "This ends now! Gilford, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of lightning and the Master was blown to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "Captain, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed Blast twice.

(Blast: 100LP / Johnny: 2,600LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move."

Blast drew a card.

(Blast: 600LP / Johnny: 2,600LP)

Blast then replied, "I activate my Facedown Card, Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took the legs and slid them into his graveyard.

Blast resumed, "I set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card.

Blast smiled and replied, "This is over now! I activate my facedown card, Backup Soldior!"

Sissy then replied, "NO!"

Dukey then replied, "It can't end like this."

Johnny smiled and replied, "This is'nt over yet! I activate my facedown card, Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

(Blast: 600LP / Johnny: 1,600LP)

The trap shattered to pixels.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Sasuki Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, the big-headed samurai appeared (500/800).

Johnny resumed, "Samurai, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and Spirit Reaper appeared and shattered.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Captain, end this!"

The warrior went in and slashed Blast.

(Blast: 0LP / Johnny: 1,600LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "That kid knows how to make a good duel."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Great duel. honey."

Blast then replied, "Now I'll be taking those 3 traps now!"

Blast smiled and replied, "Not a chance, mor......"

Suddenly, he noticed that Johnnys Monsters never left the field.

Johnny then replied, "You'll never get out of this arena and Freed and his army will never let you leave this place."

Blast gulped as he took the box that had the 3 traps in it and he tossed at Johnny and he replied, "The Shadow King will get all of your rare cards!"

Suddenly, he took out a shadow gernade and slammed into the ground and then he vanished from sight.

Johnny sighed and he replied, "Good riddance, Blast."

He picked up the box that had the cards in it and he left the arena and he walked to C.J. and he replied, "I believe these are yours."

C.J. grabbed the box and he took out his 3 traps and he smiled and replied, "Thanks, Johnny. I owe you one."

Freed then replied, "Tomarrow, you all should head to Moonview City so we can get to Lehictors castle and shut down his barrier."

Johnny then replied, "Sounds like a plan."

-------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Excalibur / Equip Spell Card

Double the original ATK of the monster equipped with this card. While this card is face-up on the field, you must skip your Draw Phases. If you draw a card from your Deck while this card is face-up on the field, destroy this card.

Note: This card was used by Yami in the Yugioh Episode "Reliving the Past". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Shadow Cultist

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/4 Stars

All Spellcaster-Type Monsters on your side of the field except this one cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or Monster effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander all creative credit goes to him.

Second Chance for Glory / Quick Play Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain, obviously as injured from the art work of Battle Scarred, leaping up and attempting a second strike against Terrorking Archfiend, who looked amazed

Activate only when one of your monsters attacks an opponents monster and fails to destroy the monster as a result of battle. The Monster that attacked may attack the same monster a second time this battle phase.

Forbidden Ones Wrath / Normal Spell Card

Image: Exodius firing a blast of energy and striking the Clock Tower Prison into splinters.

Activate only when you control an "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" on your side of the field. Destroy one Spell or Trap on your opponents Side of the field. No spells or traps can be activated to negate this cards effect.

Note: these 2 cards were created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Double Discard / Normal Spell Card

Image: A hand sending two cards into a Duel Disk's graveyard.

Pay 1,000 lifepoints to discard up to two monster cards from your deck to the graveyard and then your deck is shuffled afterwards.

Exodia Master

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card is synchro summoned succesfully remove all cards in your hand, deck or graveyard that have "Forbidden One" and its name and a card that is named "Exodia the Forbidden One" from play. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you can pay 500 lifepoints to add 1 card with "Forbidden One" or a "Exodia the Forbidden One" that is removed from play and add it to your hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnnys beat Blast for the first time since they battled with Tinymon. In the next chapter, they travel down the highway and they find someone that have heard of and he challenges Dukey to a duel and he duels someone from the Yugioh GX anime. Can Dukey win? Find out in "Red Hot", coming soon.


	37. Red Hot

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 36: Red Hot

-----------------------------------------------  
Outside the Warrior Camp / 3:30pm

Freed and the gang were outside the camp, looking at a tombstone outside and it said Getsu Fuhma and RIP on it.

Freed sighed and replied, "She was a great duelist."

Johnny then replied, "Who's going to use her deck now."

Freed took her deck out of his pocket and he handied it to Johnny and he replied, "Why don't you keep a eye for the time being? Use it if you want to, Its probably what Getsu would of wanted."

Johnny took the deck and slid it into his pants pocket and he replied, "I'll watch it."

Freed then replied, "Command Knight made salads and steaks for supper, lets get a move on."

Suddenly, Dukey quickly charged in.

Johnny then replied, "That dog of mine loves his steak."

Susan then replied, "Lets get going before he eats them all up."

--------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main room / 4:00pm

Scott was in his room with Isono and Bling Bling Boy was at a desk nearby.

Scott then replied, "Has any of our troops know where Blast is."

Isono then replied, "No one knows. Even the Witty Phantom doesn't have a clue where he is."

Scott only sighed.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "What are you going to do?"

Scott then replied, "I heard of his duel with Getsu Fuhma and he won and Exodias wrath vaporized her in one shot."

Isono then replied, "We knew that and he tried to steal some cards from that C.J. kid, but Johnny Test beat him and took them back."

Scott then replied,: "I should of never trusted that rotten brat at all."

He looked at the Isono then replied, "Deliver this message to my army and to everyone living in the Shadowlands except for Freeds Army. Tell them I'm offering 3 million gold coins to the capture of that kid and they must bring him to me for the award."

Isono then replied, "Yes, Sir."

He got up and left the room.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Can I search too?"

Scott gave him a dirty look.

Bling Bling Boy gulped and replied, "I'll take that as a no then."

Scott then replied, "Good, you get the point right away, Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy only sighed as he sat down back at his desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warrior Camp War Room / 6:00pm

The gang was with Freed and his men in the room, looking over a map.

Freed then replied, "So if you head north through the Main gate, It'll take you to the road that'll lead you to Moonview City. You're D-Runners are not ready yet. Give me until tomarrow to have them ready and we'll have them all fueled and oiled up for you, my friend."

Johnny then replied, "Once again, thanks for everything."

Freed then replied, "Its no problem at all, my young friends."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuel Station 20 miles north of the city / 7:15pm

A young man was dueling a Archfiend soldior outside of fuel station and he had somesort of large cannon on his side of the field and 5,000 lifepoints plus 1 facedown monster and 1 card facedown and the soldior had two Beast of Telwars on his side of the field and he had 4,000 lifepoints left and he tried to attack, but his attack was no good with his negate attack.

(Archfiend Soldior: 4,000LP / ?: 5,000LP)

The fiend growled and replied, "Darn your trap! Make your move now."

The man drew a card and his facedown card vanished as somsort of metal dinosaur-like creature appeared.

The fiend then replied, "Are you ever going to talk, punk This whole duel, you've been giving me the silent treatment and its driving me crazy!"

suddenly, the cannon fired and three 3-headed metal-like creatures came out and both of the fiends were blown to shards.

(Archfiend Soldior: 2,500LP / ?: 5,000LP)

The fiend groaned and replied, "Ouch."

Suddenly, the man played premature burial and a metal-like creature that looked a smaller dinosaur came out and then the larger creature fired a blast of flames and it struck the fiend in the chest.

(Archfiend Soldior: 500LP / ?: 4,200LP)

Suddenly, the small creature fired a small fireball and it struck the fiend.

(Archfiend Soldior: 0LP / ?: 4,200LP)

As the man walked away, the evil soldior burst into black globules as he went back into the fuel station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle Meeting room / 11:00pm

Scott was in the room with Isono.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom came in replied, "Sir Scott, Archfiend Soldior has been defeated in his duel against that Fuel Station owner."

Scott then replied, "Darn it! I needed that Fuel Station. Has Blast been caught yet?"

The fiend sighed and replied, "No, sir."

Scott then replied, "That kid is getting on nerves. Even with the award I offered, He's impossible to find."

The phantom yawned and replied, "I'm out of here. I'm sleepy and I Have'nt sleep in days."

He vanished into a cloud of purple and black smoke.

Isono then replied, "What are you going to do about the Fuel Station, my friend?"

Scott then replied, "We'll get it sooner or later. Is Lehictor ready to go?"

Isono then replied, "He and his deck is already to go. I can't believe he gave up on Jinzo being his deckmaster."

Scott then replied, "With that new deck he made, He found out that he needed a new deckmaster to support his cards."

Isono then replied, "That monster he chose is a bit creepy, but how would it help his deck?"

Scott then replied, "With the ability he has, he'll have the perfect deck, Isono."

Isono sighed and replied, "I Suppose your right. Does his still use Jinzo?"

Scott nodded and replied, "Sure does..plus two more cards that go with Jinzo that are rarer then Jinzo is."'

Isono then replied, "I heard of those cards. Only certain duelists that know the Psycho-Style can use those cards."

Scott then replied, "I knew that abiltiy and I had those two card stored until now when he wanted them."

Isono then replied, "Lehictor will do fine in his duel."

Scott then replied, "Lets hope so."

------------------------------------------------------  
The next day / 9:45am

The gang was on their D-Runners, awaiting to leave towards Moonview City.

Freed then replied, "If head up this road, you'll reach Moonview City. Its only 30 miles away and if you need any supplies along the way, there's a fuel station about 15 miles away from here and even you don't do need anything, stop by anyway and say hello to whoever is in charge of it."

Johnny then replied, "We'll do that."

Suddenly, they started up their D-Runners and then they suddenly drove off."

Freed then replied, "Just 1 more Barrier and we can finally enter that castle."

He turned around and walked the other way towards the village.

------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Fuel Station / 11:00am

The gang stopped infront of the station.

Johnny looked at the gas gauge on his D-Runner and replied, "I need gas badly."

Dukey then replied, "We all need gas."

Sissy then replied, "I wonder if there's anyone running this place."

Susan then replied, "General Freed said there would be someone running this station."

Suddenly, a tall man with black hair, tan skin and muscled arms came out and he somesort of gun-shaped item sticking in a holster that was around his waist and he had a golden necklace on a string that was around his neck.

Johnny then replied, "Excuse me, can we get some fuel and supplies?"

The man replied, "Why, are you low on supplies?"

Dukey then replied, "We sure are, sir."

The man then replied, "Okay. You can to the right place."

Sissy then replied, "This guy looks famillar."

Susan then replied, "I know who he is! He's Axel Brodie, that volcanic duelist from West Academy that moved to Duel Academy and he dueled Jaden Yuki and many others."

Axel smiled and replied, "Its good that I'm known among you kids."

Mary then replied, "So, can we get the gas now?"

Axel nodded and replied, "I'll give it to you kids for free...if one of you beats me in a duel."

Dukey took his duel disk from his D-Runner and he slid it onto his arm and he replied, "I'll duel you, Axel."

Axel then replied, "A dueling dog? This'll be intresting."

He took the gun and it transformed into a gun-shaped duel disk.

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, thats cool."

Axel then replied, "Thanks, I had it custom made."

They both activated their disks and their counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Axel: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Axel then replied, "Shall I start?"

Dukey then replied, "Be my guest, Axel."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of light from its scepter and a machine with a small flame in its center appeared on the card (1,200/600) and the blast struck it and it exploded into flaming pieces of metal.

Axel then replied, "That was my Volcanic Blaster. When its trashed, I can take any Volcanic monster and place it on top of my deck."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he placed it on top of his deck.

Dukey then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Volcanic Rocket."

As he sat the card down, a creature that looked like a a missile and a pterodactyl put together appeared (1,900/1,500).

Axel resumed, "When its summoned, I can take a specific spell card from my deck and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card and he added it to his hand.

Axel resumed, "Now my rocket attacks your magician."

The creature fired a blast of flames from its mouth and in it struck the plastic wizard and it was blown to pieces.

(Axel: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,700LP)

Axel then replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I'll lay a card in defense mode and I'll attack your facedown card."

The creature fired another blast of flames and a small robotic rabbit with the words LOVE IT on its head appeared (800/100) and the flames struck it, blowing it to shards.

Dukey then replied, "That was my Mecha Bunny you torched. It has to abiltiy. First I select 1 card on the field like your Volcanic Rocket and the cards owner takes 500 points of damage.

(Axel: 7,500LP / Dukey: 7,700LP)

Dukey then replied, "Last but no least, I can special summon 1 more bunny from my deck facedown on the field."

Suddenly, another appeared facedown.

Axel sighed and replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Mecha Bunny for my Toy Emperor!"

As the facedown card vanished, the mighty wooden emperor appeared (2,300/1,700).

Dukey resumed, "Attack his Rocket."

The emperor charged in and he slammed his sword onto the creature and it exploded into a cloud of black smoke and soot.

(Axel: 7,100LP / Dukey: 7,700LP)

Dukey sighed and replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I activate Blaze Accelerator."

Suddenly, a small cannon appeared on the field.

Dukey gulped and replied, "This is'nt good."

Axel then replied, "I'm going to load a Volcanic Shell into it to destroy your emperor."

The small creature appeared and vanished and the cannon fired a shell and it struck the Emperor and he was blown to pieces.

Axel resumed, "Now, I'll summon my Volcanic Silcer."

As he sat the card down, a reptile-like creature appaered and it looked like it was covered in bronze armor and it had no eyes (1,800/1,200).

Axel resumed, "I can't attack with thanks to my cannon, but I can inflict 500 points of damage to you."

The creature fired a ball of fire that struck Dukey in the chest.

(Axel: 7,100LP / Dukey: 7,200LP)

Axel resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the plastic wizards appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "I'll play Double Summon to summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train appeared (1,700/500).

Dukey resumed, "I now play Shrink!"

The slicer began to shrink down (1,800/1,200 - 900/1,200).

Dukey resumed, "Toy Magician, Attack!"

The mage fired a blast from its scepter and the slicer was blown to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Train, attack!"

The train charged in and Axel just stood there while the train slammed into the stomach.

(Axel: 4,700LP / Dukey: 7,200LP)

Dukey then replied, "Whoa, you're tough. I set 1 card facedpwm and that'll end my turn now."

Axel drew card and replied, "I tribute my Blaze Accelerator for my Tri-Blaze Acclerator."

Suddenly, the weapon began to glow and it was no larger and it had three barrels now.

Axel resumed, "Next, I'll send 3 Scattershots to my graveyard."

Suddenly, 3-headed metal lizards appeared and vanished and then the cannon fired 3 shots and fierce explostion took plac.

Axel resumed, "Now for every monster destroyed with my Tri-blaze Accelerators ability, you lose 500 lifepoints for every destroyed monster card and also, for every scattershot send to the graveyard, you lose 500 more."

As the smoke began to vanishe, Every card he had on his side of the field had been torched and his facedown Widespread Ruin card was no more as well and some of Dukeys fur was blackened and burnt.

(Axel: 4,700LP / Dukey: 4,700LP)

Dukey groaned and replied, "Ouch..that smarted."

Axel resumed, "To continue my turn, I summon my Royal Firestorm Guards."

As he sat the card down, a reptile-like creature appeared and its skin was bright-red and and it wings and and it head sepentine trunk instead of legs (1,700/1,200).

Axel resumed,"I Don't get why its name is plural because its only 1 monster, but oh well. When its summoned, I Can take 4 pyro monsters from my graveyard and I can shuffle them back into my deck and then I get to draw 3 cards."

He took his Slicer, 2 Scattershots and a Rocket and shuffled the cards back into his deck and then he drew 3 cards.

Axel then replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Emperor appeared (2,300/1,700).

Dukey resumed, "Attack now."

The Warrior charged in and he slashed the odd creature with its sword and it burst into a cloud of smoke and ash.

(Axel: 4,000LP / Dukey: 4,700LP)

Dukey took his deck out and he found a card he wanted and then replied, "I Choose not to add a trap card from my deck. I end my turn now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I remove my Guards from play to summon my Inferno in defense mode."

As he took the Royal Firestorm Guards and slid it into his RFP slot, a bonfire with two blue eyes appeared (1,100/1,900).

Axel resumed, "I now tribute it for my Volcanic Hammerer."

As the fire creature vanished, a mighty dinosaur-like creature covered in bronze armor appeared (2,400/1,500).

Axel resumed, "I'm attacking your Emperor."

The beast fired a blast of flames and the wooden monarch was burned to a crisp.

(Axel: 4,000LP / Dukey: 4,600LP)

Axel then replied, "So fare, your a better opponet then my last one."

Dukey then replied, "Who'd you battle?"

Axel then replied, "A Archfiend Soldior and he was sent here by the Shadow King and he did'nt stand a chance against my Volcanic Deck. It was a short duel. With that, I'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I'll summon another Slicer."

As he sat the card down, another one of the small metal creatures appeared (1,800/1,200).

Axel resumed, "Slicer, attack."

The creature fired a fireball and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the fireball struck it and it was blown to shards.

A second rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and then the Hammerer fired a blast of flames and the rat was reduced to ashes.

Suddenly, a Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

(Axel: 4,000LP / Dukey: 3,600LP)

Axel resumed, "Okay. I end my turn now."

As Dukey drew a card, two more Toy Soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Dukey resumed, "I tribute two of my soldiors for my Puppet King!"

As two of the small soldiors vanished, the mighty wooden monarch appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Majestic Punch!"

The monach went in and slammed its fist into the smaller pyro and it exploded into red triangles.

(Axel: 3,000LP / Dukey: 3,600LP)

Dukey resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Switch my Hammerer to defense mode and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied,"I Summon Parakarry the Mail Koopa!"

As he sat the card down, the winged turtle with a mail bag on its back appeared (1,800/1,000).

Dukey resumed "I'll switch my final soldior to defense mode and now my Parakarry, attack!"

The turtle launched its shell at the large creature and it slammed into it, blowing it to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The monarch went in and a 2nd Volcanic Shell appeared (100/0) and the warrior slugged it, blowing to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I Send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator away for my best monster."

As he the weapon vanished into embers, a fiendish, reptilian creature, with huge claws, a tail, a carapace, and a mane of flames where one might expect it to have hair (3,000/1,800).

Axel then replied, "Meet the Mighty Volcanic Doomfire."

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh...boy."

Axel resumed, "Attack his Parakarry."

The beast fired a blast of flames and the turtle was blown to shards and then it fired another blast of flames and Puppet King and Toy Soldior went up in flames.

Axel resumed, "Thats my creatures ability, When it destroys a monster, you lose all of your faceup monsters."

As the flames died down, only ashes remained of Dukeys two wooden monsters.

(Axel: 3,000LP / Dukey: 1,600LP)

Axel then replied "I End my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Axel drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and slid it into his graveyard.

Doomfire, attack."

The beast fired a burst of flames and a Armor Breaker appeared (800/800) and it was burned to a crisp as the flames struck it.

Axel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Activate Arms Hole!"

He took the top card from his deck (Which was a Spell Striker) and slid it into his graveyard and he got his Premature Burial card.

Dukey resumed, "I play Premature Burial now."

Suddenly, Puppet King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Now, I equip him with Megamorph!"

The monarch began to glow red (2,800/2,600 - 5,600/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Attack his Doomfire with Majestic Punch!"

The warrior went in and slammed the creature in the face and it gave out a loud roar as it burst into a shower of pixels and embers.

Axel smiled and replied, "You lose, Dukey."

Dukey then replied, "How so?"

Axel resumed, "That monster I discarded during my last turn was my Volcanic Counter and when I Take damage involving a Volcanic monster, I Can remove it from play and you'll take the same damage I did."

Johnny then replied, "No way.."

Susan sighed and replied, "That means he loses 2,600 lifepoints as well.."

Mary then replied, "Which is 1,000 more then he has."

(Axel: 400LP / Dukey: 0LP)

Dukey sighed and replied, "I tried, but lost."

Axel walked over to him and Axel smiled and replied, "You tried your hardest and this was one of the best duels I've had since I dueled Jaden at Duel Academy."

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thanks for a great match, Axel."

Axel smiled back and replied, "Likewise, Dukey."

Johnny then replied, "Does this mean we don't gave any gas?"

Axel then replied, "I was only kidding that you to beat me for the gas. I would given it up at any time. I just wanted to duel one of General Freeds Duelists."

Dukey then replied, "You know him?"

Axel nodded and replied, "Sure do. He let me run this place and protect it from the Shadow Kings Troops."

Sissy then replied, "Thanks for everything."

Axel nodded and replied, "For you guys, its no problem at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dukey lost his first duel? Shucks. In the next Chapter, the gang gets to Moonburg, a small town outside of Moonview and a another one of the charcters from Johnny Test cames and duels Sissy. Can she win against this mystery opponet? Find out in: "War Cry", coming soon.


	38. War Cry

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 37: War Cry

--------------------------------------  
Fuel Station / 2:30pm

The gang was waiting in the wait room in the station while Axel gassed and fixed up their D-Runners.

Johnny then replied, "It was cool of Axel to help us with our runners."

Dukey then replied, "He's a great duelist. He creamed me."

Susan looked at Dukey and replied, "Dukes, you tried your hardest and did a great job, but he was the better duelist this time."

Dukey then replied, "I know."

Sissy then replied, "He used that Volcanic Deck perfectly. It was a fantastic duel to watch."

Mary then replied, "Yea, that Volcanic Doomfire card he has is powerful."

Johnny then replied, "Not as bad as Crowlers Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem, but it can be powerful."

Dukey then replied, "That ability it had was painful. When it attacks and destroys a monster, all other monsters are destroyed as a well."

Mary then replied, "I heard that is his most rarest card."

Suddenly, Axel came in and replied, "My Volcanic Doomfire and my Royal Firestorm Guards are my two rarest cards I own. They're both rare cards and worth quite a bit in the real world."

Johnny then replied, "Thats cool."

Axel then replied, "The bikes will be all ready in about two hours."

Mary then replied, "Thats cool, Axel."

Axel then replied, "Its no problem. I'm grilling some Fajitas tonight. Its a Brodie Family Secret Recipe. Want to stay?"

Johnny then replied, "Yes, oh Yes!"

Suddenly, everyone (Except Johnny and Axel) fell over anime-style.

Axel then replied, "It'll take at least a hour to make and cook everything."

Sissy then replied, "Cool."

Axel nodded as he left the wait room.

Johnny then replied, "He's cool to cook for us."

Mary then replied, "As long as food is involved, you'll be staying."

Johnny looked at her with a nasty look.

Mary sighed and replied, "Oh, grow up."

Sissy then replied, "Ah, I feel the love between you two."

Susan then replied, "Trust me, It'll drive you crazy after awhile."

Sissy then replied, "As long as I'm with my Johnny-poo, I'll be happy."

Johnny looked at her and replied, "Thanks, babe."

Sissy smilled and replied, "Anytime, baby. Anytime."

------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 3:00pm

Scott was with the phantom and Isono in the meeting room. Bling Bling Boy was in his own room.

The phantom smiled and replied, "I just got a report and we just found out that Dukey has lost his first duel in the Shadowlands."

Scott then replied, "Intresting news. Who'd he lose to?"

The phantom then replied, "To Axel Brodie."

Scott sighed and replied, "Why can't it be any of my soldiors?"

Isono then replied, "So far, the only ones that have not lost a duel in the Shadowlands is Susan, Mary and Sissy."

Scott then replied, "Its no concern of mine if they win their duels or not."

The phantom then replied, "They are heading to Moonburg City right now and then they'll head to Moonview City after that."

Scott then replied, "Nothing to worry about. Once they get to Moonview City, Lehictor will cream them good."

Isono then replied, "With those rare cards he gave him, he'll do fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Fuel Station / 4:00pm

The gang was outside the Station and the runners were all fueled and oiled up, ready to go.

Axel then replied, "Just go 10 miles north up this road and it'll lead you to Moonburg and then 14 miles north of the bilage leads you to Moonview Highway and 15 miles going north on that road will lead you to Moonview City."

Johnny then replied, "Again thanks for Dinner and the fuel."

Axel then replied, "It was no problem at all."

The gang started up their bikes and drove off.

Axel sighed and replied, "My friends, Cream Lehictor and save the Shadowlands from the King himself."

He turned around and went back into the station.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moonburg Village / 4:15pm

A young women with black hair was dueling a Saber Slasher and she was winning. she had a Amazoness Paladin (1,700/300 - 1,800/300) in attack mode and 1 card facedown and the machine had Cyber-Tech Aligator (2,500/1,600) in attack postion.

(Women: 7,500LP / S.S.: 1,000LP)

The machine took a card from its hand and set it facedown and then it signaled the end of its turn.

The women drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Amazoness Blowpiper!"

As she sat the card down, a muscle-bound women with a blowgun for a weapon appeared (800/1,500).

Women resumed, "Now for my warriors ability."

The women fired a dart and it struck it in the chest (2,500/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Women resumed, "Now I Play Amazoness Spellcasters!"

The blowpipers ATK (800/1,500 - 2,500/1,500 and the machines ATK (2,000/1,500 - 300/1,500)

Women resumed, "Attack his machine now!"

The women jumped into the air and slammed its foot into the machine and it slammed into the ground and exploded into shards.

(Women: 7,500LP / S.S.: 0LP)

the machine began to glow and it burst into black shards.

The female sighed and replied, "Another one bites the dust."

She turned back around and headed back towards a small house.

-----------------------------------  
Freeds Warrior Camp / 5:00pm

Freed was in his war room with Stanley and Cheryl as well as Command Knight.

The knight then replied, "I Just got a report from Marauding Captain and he's telling us that 3 of the barriers were takened out early this morning, sir."

Stanley then replied, "Wait, that means that if they knock out Lehictors Barrier, they'll be able to enter the castle?"

Freed smiled and replied, "Sure will. We'll use all of our strength to save the Shadowlands."

Cheryl then replied, "Its all up to the kids now."

Freed then replied, "They'll do fine."

-  
Shadowland Castle (Scotts Chamber) / 5:15pm

Scott was in his chamber, looking at 3 special cards on a pedastal.

Scott then replied, "Thanks to the power of those 5 legendary dragon cards, I' was able to make cards of the 3 most powerful shadow beings. When I attack those kids with these cards, I'll destroy them and take their pathetic partner cards."

He took out a deck of cards from his fancy grey suits side pocket and he shuffled the 3 cards into it and then he slid the deck into his pocket.

Scott then replied, "My deck is now ready duel."

He sighed as he sat down on a nearby bed and he took a can of pepsi from a nearby dresser and opened it up.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Moonburg Village Central area / 5:30pm

The gang entered the Villages main area. The village was big in size, but smaller then the village that Freeds Camp was in. They had a small market for food and a small area to train and duel in.

Johnny then replied, "What a cute village this is."

Susan then replied, "Lets get to the market and try to find something to nibble on."

The gang nodded as they walked towards the market.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moonburg Village Market / 5:45pm

They entered the market and it was filled with all sorts of goodies and treats. It was a small, but well-stocked place.

Johnny then replied, "This place is awesome!"

Suddenly, a young girl with black hair came into the store and she had a duel disk on her arm and the gang looked at her.

Johnny then replied, "Its her."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Its Janet."

Susan then replied, "Janet Nelson Jr."

The girl walked up to Sissy and replied, "Hey, girlfriend."

Sissy then replied, "Nice to finally see you again."

Janet smiled and replied, "Not a prob. Why are you with Test?"

Sissy then replied, "We're trying to save the Shadowlands so we can head home and he's my boyfriend now."

Janet then replied, "Well, congratulations to the both of you."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, Janet."

Janet then replied, "Say, who wants to duel me?"

Sissy then replied, "I always wanted to duel you. I'll do it."

Janet then replied, "Cool. If you win, I have this rare fairy card in my extra deck and I'll hand it over if you win."

Sissy then replied, "I may of lost to you before, but my deck has changed alot since then, so I'm ready to go."

Janet then replied, "Meet me outside."

She left the market in a hurry.

Sissy smiled and replied, "I'm ready to kick some butt."

Dukey saw a small booth that was giving away free bowls of chicken nuggets and Dukey saw it and he replied, "Yum!"

Suddenly, he ran towards it.

Mary then replied, "Leave it to Dukey to find quick and free food."

Johnny then replied, "Told you he's the perfect pet for me."

--------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Market / 6:00pm

Sissy and Janet were standing across from each other, ready to duel.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Get her, toots."

They both shuffled their decks and slid them into their disks.

"Game On!", they both yelled out.

(Janet: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Sissy then replied, "Start us off."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, 'I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared with a kind smile on her face (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her rat!"

The fairy produced a black energy ball in her hand and a Giant Rat appeared (1,40/1,450) and the cute fairy fired it and the rat was blown to pieces when the it struck.

Janet resumed, "I'll special summon my Amazoness Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, a the bare-fisted fighter appeared (1,500/1,300).

Sissy then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Amazoness Paladin!"

As she sat the card down, the amazoness warrior appeared with her blade (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Janet resumed, "Attack her Fairy!"

The paladin went in and with one swipe of her sword, the fairy was blasted into shards.

Janet resumed, "Fighter, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and slugged her in the stomach.

(Janet: 8,000LP / Sissy: 6,400LP)

Janet resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and My Paladin attacks now."

The warrior went in and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the warrior retreated.

(Janet: 7,000LP / Sissy: 6,400LP)

Janet sighed and replied, "Should of guessed. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy and the paladin was blown to shards.

(Janet: 6,500LP / Sissy: 6,400LP)

Sissy resumed, "I End my turn by playing Mystic Wok."

The fairy vanished into motes of light.

(Janet: 6,500LP / Sissy: 8,800LP)

Johnny then replied, "Clever move."

Susan then replied, "Yes it was. Nice way of gaining lifepoints, Sissy."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Amazoness Spear Women!"

As she sat the card down, a female warrior holding a long spear appeared (1,500/1,200).

Janet resumed, "Nwo for her ability. I tribute 1 other Amazoness and I can attack you directly!"

The fighter vanished and the warrior jumped into the air over the small fairy and stabbed Sissy in the chest with her spear.

(Janet: 6,500LP / Sissy: 7,300LP)

Janet resumed, "I set 1 card faceodown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Marshmallon for my Tethys the Goddess of Light!"

As the small fairy vanished, the Mighty Fairy appeared (2,400/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it aimed at the spear women..

Janet quickly replied, "I activate Amazoness Pride! Now my warrior is safe!"

The blast of light struck her hard.

(Janet: 5,600LP / Sissy: 7,300LP)

Sissy resumed, "There you go now. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive."

She took her paladin from her graveyard and added it to her hand.

Suddenly, the paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Janet resumed, "I equip her with Sacred sword of the Amazons."

Her sword began to glow (1,900/300 - 2,200/300).

Janet resumed, "To continue my turn, I activate A. Forces!"

The warriors began to glow (1,500/1,200 - 1,900/1,200 - 2,600/300).

Janet resumed, "Paladin, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed her across the chest with her sword and she burst into shards.

Janet resumed, "Spear Women, attack!"

The women went in and stabbed Sissy once again.

(Janet: 5,600LP / Sissy: 5,200LP)

Janet resumed, "Take that. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I discard a monster known as Hecatrice to get a spell card from my deck."

She took the monster and slid it into her graveyard and she took a spell card from her deck and added it to her hand.

Sissy resumed, "I activate the spell card known as Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The paladins sword exploded into pieces and her normal sword returned (2,600/300 - 2,300/300).

Sissy then replied, "Did that sword have any other effect?"

Janet then replied, "Yes it did. When the monster equipped with is destroyed in battle, the monster it battled with is destroyed as well."

Sissy sighed and replied, "I glad I get rid of it then. I now activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The beautiful hall appeared on the field.

Sissy resumed, "I Activate its ability and I'm bringing forth my Angel 07!"

As he sat the card down, A beautiful shiny fairy appeared (2,500/1,600).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great move."

Sissy resumed, "Thanks, Hon. But since I didn't tribute summon him, I can't activate its ability. I now normal summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Janet then replied, "Sorry to tell you this, my paladin is stronger."

Sissy resumed, "Thats why I'm equipping my Angel with Light of the Master!"

The angel began to glow (2,500/1,600 - 3,100/2,200).

Sissy resumed, "This equip gives 1 of my fairies 300 ATK for every fairy on the field, including itself. Angel O7, attack!"

The angel went in and with the two swipes of its sword, the paladin was blown to shards.

Sissy resumed, "Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The angel fired a beam from her eyes and the spear women was blown to pieces when the laser struck her.

(Janet: 4,800LP / Sissy: 5,200LP)

Janet groaned and replied, "I activate Pride of Tribe to special summon a Amazoness Girl from my deck."

Suddenly, a young amazoness girl appeared and knelt (300/300).

Sissy resumed, "Okay. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Janet drew a card and then Sissys facedown Dust tornado came up and blew the A. Forces card to pieces. and replied, "I play Smashing Ground."

Suddenly, the larger fairy shattered to pieces.

Janet resumed, "I'll set 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, a copy of the orginal fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Sissy resumed, "Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The fairy fired another beam from eyes and the young girl was blown to pixels.

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (300/300).

Sissy resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a beam of light and the 2nd girl was blown to pixels as well.

A 3rd one appeared (300/300).

Sissy then replied, "Okay, I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Janet drew a card and replied, "Now to summon my best card. I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, The Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Janet resumed, "Now I tribute my ladies for the ruler of the amazons!"

as the two ladies vanished, a tall women with blonde hair and a beautiful dress appeared and she was holding two daggers (2,900/2,900).

Janet then replied, "Meet my decks star! Antiope, Queen of the Amazons!"

Sissy gulped and replied, "Oh my."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa.."

Susan then replied, "She's powerful."

Mary then replied, "She has her work cut out for her, I'm afraid."

Janet resumed, "Attack her fairy!"

The warrior went in..

Sissy smiled and replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The mirror appeared and the queen ignored it and she got out her daggers and stabbed one of the fairies in the chest and the fairy exploded into shards.

(Janet: 4,800LP / Sissy: 4,100LP)

Janet resumed, "My Queen cannot be attacked by any kind of card effect controlled by my opponet. So make your move."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I'll switch my fairy to defense mode and thats my turn."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

She took her a Paladin, Fighter, Spear Women and two of her Amazoness girls and shuffled the cards into her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Janet resumed, "I now summon my Amazoness Swordswomen!"

As she sat the card down, another amazoness appeared and she had a longer sword then the paladin appeared (1,500/1,600).

Janet resumed, "I now equip my queen with fairy meteor crush! Attack!"

The queen went in and stabbed the fairy and she exploded into shards as well.

(Janet: 4,800LP / Sissy: 1,700LP)

Janet resumed, "Swordswomen, attack!"

The fairy went in and a harvest angel of wisdom appeared (1,800/1,000) and with one quick of the warriors sword, the fairy was blasted into shards.

She took her Mirror Force and added it to her hand.

Janet resumed, "And thats that. I End my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate my halls ability for my Radiant Jeral!"

As she sat the card down, the robotic-like fairy appeared (1,000/2,000).

Sissy resumed, "I now play my Ritual Card, Shinatos Ark!"

Suddenly, a large ark appeared and the odd fairy and then a Aeris appeared and vanished and then the King of Fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Janet gulped and replied, "Oh boy.."

Sissy resumed, "Since I know your Swordswomens abiltiy, I'll attack your queen!"

The fairy king lifted his hands into the air and produced a large energy ring and it launched out and struck the Queen and she was blown to shards.

(Janet: 4,500LP / Sissy: 1,700LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Swordswomen to defense mode and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon another Ohka!"

Suddenly, another one of the crystal fairies appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired another blast of red energy and it struck the warrior and she burst into fragments.

Sissy resumed, "Shinato, direct attack!"

The fairy fired another large ring and it struck Janet.

(Janet: 1,200LP / Sissy: 1,700LP)

Sissy resumed, "Now Ohka goes bye-bye and thats my turn."

The lion-like fairy began to crack and then it shattered apart.

Janet drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down."

She discarded a second Pride of Tribe to her graveyard.

Janet resumed, "I Now summon my Amazoness Axewielder!"

As she sat the card down, a gaint muscle-bound women appeared with two large axes (2,300/1,600).

Janet resumed, "Now I play Shrink!"

The fairy began to shrink (3,300/3,000 - 1,650/3,000)

Janet resumed, "I Play Cold Wave to freeze your facedown card!"

A cold blast of wind covered the field and Sissys facedown card froze up.

Janet resumed, "Now my warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the the fairy king across the chest and he gave out loud groan before bursting into globules of light.

(Janet: 1,200LP / Sissy: 1,050LP)

Janet resumed, "Now everytime my warrior attacks, she destroys a spell or trap card on the field!"

She slammed her sword into the ground and the Mirror Force trap was blown to pieces.

Janet resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Winged Kuriboh!"

As she sat the card down, the adorable fairy appeared with a gentle coo (300/200).

Janet then replied, "What?"

Susan then replied, "She summoned it in attack postion?"

Mary sighed and repied, "How can a monster that weak help in attack postion?"

Johnny then replied, "She has a plan. I know what she's about to do!"

Dukey then replied, "Tell us then."

Johnny then replied, "Wait and find out."

Sissy then replied, "I activate the spell card Berserker Crash! With this spell card, I can remove 1 monster from play and it gains that monsters ATK until the end of my turn."

She took her Shinato and sld it into her RFP slot and the kuriboh began to glow (300/200 - 3,500/3,200).

Janet sighed and replied, "Good dueling with you. End this duel now."

Sissy then replied, "It was a honor, Janet. Winged Kuriboh, attack."

The kuriboh went in and punched the the warrior in the stomach and she burst into shards.

(Janet: 0LP / Sissy: 1,050LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "I Win."

Mary then replied, "That was a great duel."

Janet walked over to Janet and replied, "Came with me to my hose and we'll take some more."

They gang nodded walked to her and they walked with her towards her house.

--------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Light from the Master / Equip Spell Card

Select 1 Fairy-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Fairy-Type monster on the field.

Note: This card was used by Reggie In the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga. Note: This card was a normal spell card in the manga, but for this chapter I turned it into a equip spell card.

Berserker Crash / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: An angry Winged Kuriboh throwing its fist forward.

Remove from play 1 Monster in your Graveyard and target 1 "Winged Kuriboh" that you control. Increase the ATK and DEF of the targeted "Winged Kuriboh" by the ATK and DEF, respectively, of the removed Monster until the End Phase of the turn.

Note: This card was released in the Japan's first Duel Terminal. It has not been released in the United States yet.

Amazoness Spear Women

Warrior/Effect/Earth/Level: 4/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If you offer a Monster on your side of the field with the word "Amazoness" in its name (other than this Monster), or which is named "Amazon Archer" as a Tribute during your first Main Phase, this Monster can attack your opponent directly during the next Battle Phase.

Sacred Sword of the Amazons / Equip Spell Card

This card can be Equipped to any Warrior-Type Monster who has the word "Amazoness" in its name, or who is named "Amazon Archer". Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 300. If a Monster Equipped with this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the Monster who destroyed it.

Amazoness Girl

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/2 Stars

If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one "Amazoness Girl" from your hand or deck.

Note: those 3 cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Amazoness Pride / Normal Trap Card'

Image: Amazoness Swordswoman glowing with a white light and fending off Dark Ruler Ha Des

On the turn this card is activated, monsters with the word "Amazoness" or are named "Amazon Archer" are not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculation is still applied).

Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Antiope, Queen of the Amazons

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,800/ 8 Stars

Effect: If you Normal Summon or Set this card, it must be done by offering two Monsters with "Amazoness" in their names, or is named "Amazon Archer," on your side of the field as a tribute. If you Special Summon this card, its effects are not applied. Once during each of your Battle Phases, if this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, it can attack once more (in this case, Battle Damage is reduced in half). This card cannot be affected by the effects of an Effect Monster, Spell, or Trap Card controlled by your opponent.

Amazoness Axewielder

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,600/6 Stars

If this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. This effect is not optional.

Note: These two cards were created by Game Master Blake and all creative credit goes to him.

-------------------------------------------

That was another great duel. In the next chapter, they go to the castle and Lehictor comes out and duels Johnny. Unlike the other members of the Big Five, he duels using his normal body and a brand new deckmaster as well as a brand new deck. What kind of deck does he have? Revealing the chapters name might spoil it, so you'll have to wait and see what it is.


	39. Psychological Shock

In this chapter, Johnny duels Lehictor and he uses Psychic monsters. I'll use the american names of the psychic cards except for the Psychic Synchro monster Thought Ruler Archfiend. I Like its japanese name better, so I'll call it by its japanese name which is Mental Sphere Demon. Now thats settled, lets start the show!

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 38: Psychological Shock

------------------------------------  
Janets house / 7:30pm

Janet was in her Dining Room, with the gang. Her house was huge. It had 2 floors and everything fun, including a bowling alley and a large arcade.

Sissy then replied, "Girl, this house is amazing!"

Janet nodded and replied, "I know. The city gave me this house when I saved them from the last mayor of the house."

Dukey then replied, "When was that?"

Janet then replied, "About 3 weeks ago I had to duel the former mayor of this city to release it and here's how it went."

----------------------------------------------  
Flashback

3 weeks ago - Moonburg City Hall roof

Janet was a dueling a tall man in a glowing red suit and he was wearing black sunglasses and his duel disk was covered in jewels. The citizens of the city were surronding them. And the mayor was winning at the moment. He had 5,000 lifepoints and she had 2,300 lifepoints left and he had a Dark Ruler Ha Des (2,450/1,600), Giant Orc (2,200/0) and a Beast Of Telwar (2,450/2,150) and he tried to attack her, but her Negate Attack said no to that.

(Mayor: 5,000LP / Janet: 2,300LP)

The mayor then replied, "You're a really lucky girl. I end my turn now."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The mayor drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the evil soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

The mayor opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card known as Mystic Plasma Zone!"

Suddenly, the roof was covered in darkness.

The mayor gave out a laugh and replied, "This field will give my fiends a power boost."

The fiends began to glow (2,450/1,600 - 2,950/1,200 (2,200/0 - 2,700/0) (2,450/2,150 - 2,950/1,750) (1,900/1,500 - 2,400/1,100).

Janet gulped and replied, "Oh, great."

The mayor laughed and replied, "Now to finally finish you off! Soldior, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and the warrior blocked the fiends sword with his own sword.

The mayor growled and replied, "You are one lucky little girl! Make your move now."

Janet drew a card and replied, "I switch my guardian to attack mode."

Janet resumed, "Now I play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, the 4 sheep (0/0 x4).

The mayor then repleid, "Is there a point to this?"

Janet then replied, "I Equip my warrior with United We Stand!"

The warriors began to glow (1,400/1,200 - 5,400/5,200).

Janet tesumed, "I equip him with Fighting Spirit!"

The warrior began to glow again (5,400/5,200) - 6,600/5,200).

The mayor took a stop back and replied, "Oh, boy."

Janet resumed, "Now to finish you off. I activate Double Attack."

She discarded a Amazoness Axwielder to her graveyard.

Janet resumed, "Guardian, attack the soldior first!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the fiend through the chest with his sword and then the fiend dropped its sword and exploded into pixels.

Janet resumed, "Now to finish you off! Attack his orc!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the large fiend in the chest 3 times with his sword and then the fiend burst into black shards.

(Mayor: 0LP / Janet: 2,300LP)

The mayor groaned and replied, "Great, I lost this city to a kid."

Janet walked to him and replied, "Now our deal is that if you ever return to this city, you'll be sorry."

The mayor laughed and replied, "You don't scare me at all, little girl."

Janet smiled and she walked away as the crowd of citizens that were watching the duel surronded him and the mayor gulped and replied, "Okay..I'll leave."

Suddenly, one of the townspeople took a rope that he was holding onto and tied the former mayor up tight.

Janet looked at him and replied, "Would you like to run this city?"

The man then tied him up smiled and replied, "Sure thing. Thanks for taking our former mayor down."

Janet smiled and replied, "It was no trouble at all."

The man replied, "I promise to make a fantastic house for you to thank you for everything you've done for us."

Janet sighed and replied, "Thanks...I guess."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

--------------------------------------  
Present Day

Janet had finished her story.

Johnny then replied, "So to say thanks for what you did, they built you this mansion?"

Janet then replied, "They wanted to thank me in some way. I told them I did'nt want a big house, but they insisted that they build me this place."

Susan then replied, "Are you friends with the new mayor?"

Janet nodded and replied, "Sure am."

Sissy then replied, "Did they gave you any cards fror your deck?"

Janet then replied, "When I first entered this city, they gave two copies of Axewielder for my deck and I've been using them ever since then."

Johnny then replied, "Where'd you get that Amazoness Queen card?"

Janet sighed and replied, "My grandma gave it to me..before she passed away at the age of 82 due to a heart attack 2 months before the shadowlands took over."

Johnny then replied, "I'm sorry."

Janet then replied, "Its okay. I dedicated my Amazoness Deck to my grandma in the last tournement I entered before we all had to enter the shadowlands and I won."

Sissy then replied, "I watched that duel and you did great."

Janet then replied, "After that, they invited me to the Porkbelly Duel Monsters tournement and I declined because I already won a major tournement."

Johnny then replied, "Where was this tournement you won?"

Janet then replied, "It was the Liberty Island Duel Monsters tournement held in New York. My final opponet had a Gladiator Beast deck."

Johnny then replied, "Ouch, those are tough monsters to deal with."

Janet then replied, "Tell me about it. my opponet had finally summoned Herkalinos in a duel and he destroyed my Axewielder. Lucky for me, he had no cards in his hand so he could'nt counter any of my spell cards with his beasts ability. at the time, I had Amazon Archer and Amazoness Paladin on the field and I drew a card and drew the queen. He only had 300 lifepoints left an I had 1,000 to go and I equip my warrior With Fusion Murasame Blade and I attacked his Gladiator Beast and won the duel and the tournement."

Susan then replied, "Great job, girl."

Janet then replie,d "At the moment, That was the best thing I've ever done since I started to duel. So I've heard of about you two from Freed. How's he doing?"

Sissy then replied, "He's really well. He's waiting for us to take down the 5th barrier and then we need 3 more barriers and then we can enter the kings castle."

Janet then replied, "Oh, you've haven't heard?"

Johnny then replied, "Heard about what?"

Janet then replied, "3 of the barriers have been taken down. Only the one in Lehictors castle remains."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great. Faster we beat it, fast we can leave this world to return home."

Susan then replied, "With only one barrier to go, its only a matter of time before we can finally face the Shadow King and get back to our normal lives."

Dukey then replied, "Yea, We'll cream Lehictor and get back home in no time."

Janet then replied, "You can stay in the guess rooms for that night and then head to Moonview City in the morning."

Johnny then replied, "Is it no trouble at all?"

Janet smiled and replied, "Actually, it'll be no trouble at all, my friends."

---------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 11:00pm

Scott was in his main chamber with Isono.

Scott sighed and replied, "Great, 7 of my beautiful barriers have been takened down by Freeds Army and those kids. If Lehictors goes down, they'll have full access to this base."

Isono then replied, "I hate to say this, But we may need some reinforcements, other them you, myself, Eugene, Weevil."

Scott then replied, "My old friend, you are so right. Get Junk Warrior out of jail."

Isono then replied, "Why him?"

Scott sighed and replied, "He may of lost the duel, But we need to go into Freeds camp and take down the general himself."

Isono sighed and replied, "Will he have a single chance of beating him?"

Scott then replied, "With his new and improved deck, it'll be no trouble at all."

Isono then replied, "Does'nt freed use somesort of Warrior deck himself?"

Scott nodded and repleid, "Yes, he does. No one knows if he's dueled at all."

Isono then replied, "Still, Junk Warrior should be ready for anything Freed throws at him."

Scott then replied, "He better. If he loses again, He's in alot of trouble."

Isono then replied, "Well put, sir. Well put."

--------------------------------------  
Janets Mansion (Susan and Marys room) / 1:00am

Mary was asleep in her bed, but Susan was sitting on a chair nearby. She tried to sleep 3 different times, but she kept waking up 12 minutes later each time.

She stood up got her glasses from a nearby nightstand and she put them on and she saw her and she smiled as she got up and left the bedroom quietly, not to awake her sister.

--------------------------------------  
Janets Mansion (Dining Room) / 1:05am

As Susan walked into the dining room, Janet was at the table looking over her amazoness deck with a plate of cookies nearby.

Susan smiled and replied, "Hey, Janet."

Janet looked up from her deck and saw her and replied, "Hey, girl. Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Susan sighed and replied, "Kept waking up all the time, so I figured I came in here and get a snack."

Janet then replied, "Want to join me?"

Susan nodded as she walked to Janet was and sat in the chair next to here.

Janet took a card from her side deck pile and she looked at it and replied, "Why do I even have this card in my side deck? I have no use for it."

Susan then replied, "What card are you talking about?"

She pointed to card and was somsort of high-leveled machine.

Susan sighed and replied, "I wish I had a card like that. She's beautiful."

Janet smiled and replied, "If you have a spare Soul Taker card, i'll gladly trade you it for her."

Susan took out her deck and found a copy of the spell card in her deck she took it out and she smiled and replied, "You get yourself a deal."

She handied her the spell card and she took it and she took the machine monster and she quickly shuffled it into her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Susan then replied, "Thank you so very much for your card!"

Janet then replied, "You are so welcome. I heard of your machine deck. It crushed that creep C.J. in a duel, plus you used to takedown Johnson in his castle."

Susan then replied, "It was great to cream those two in a duel."

Janet then replied, "Its must of been. The Shadow King sent a Saber Slasher to duel me."

Susan laughed and replied, "That pathetic dark machine?"

Janet then replied, "Yep and did'nt take me long to beat it with my ladies."

Susan then replied, "Again, thanks for the card."

Janet then replied, "For you girl, its no trouble at all."

--------------------------------------------------  
Middle of Moonview City / 2:15am

In the middle of the busy city was Lehictors castle and at the moment, no one was to be seen in the city. About 3 months ago, Lehictor and the Shadow King took over the city and he took everyone living in the city and banished them to a hidden prison underneath the Castle. Moonview had 160,000 people and each one was under the huge prision. Even the police and mayor were locked up tight from the rest of the shadowlands. In the main chamber of the castle, A tall man with brown hair and wearing a grey suit was sitting in a large black chair and he had a duel disk on his arm and he had a deck inside of it as well.

He grumbled and replied, "Lucky I don't need sleep, or my next duel will be a total pain in the butt for me. Why did I lock up this citys best chef? He can make me a gourmet meal in minutes."

He looked at his deck and replied, "I've tried this deck 4 times already in 4 different and won each time. Thanks to those bizarre monsters he gave me, my new deck will make my old one look like a joke."

He sighed again and replied, "That punk Noah may of made a fool of me by banishing me and If he was around, I'd paddle his behind with my new deck!"

He laughed out and then he sat back down.

---------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Mansion / 10:00am

After a delcious gourmet breakfast, the gang was on there riders, ready to go.

Janet so head up this road 20 miles north and it'll lead you to Moonview City. Its a large city with a major problem."

Mary then replied, "Whats the problem?"

Janet then replied, "When Lehictor took over the city and built his damn castle there, he kidnapped every person in town and put them in a secret Prison underneath the castle."

Johnny then replied, "That creep."

Janet then replied, "So beat him and release the city."

Sissy then replied, "We will."

Johnny then replied, "That old coot won't know what hit him."

They started up their bikes and drove onto the highway towards the city.

Janet then replied, "If anyone can take them out, its you guys."

She gave out a sigh as she turned around and went back into her house.

--------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle / 10:15am

Scott was, again, in his main chamber with Isono and Bling Bling Boy and Junk Warrior was there as well.

The warrior then replied, "Why did you release me?"

Scott then replied, "Because, I'm giving you a second chance duel for me again and if you win, I'll award with enough gold to live on a island near this castle and I promise no one would bother you again, even me."

The warrior smiled and replied, "You have yourself a deal. I'll duel for you..but I won't duel any of those brats."

Scott smiled and replied, "We know that. We have a perfect target for you."

Junk Warrior then replied, "Who then?"

Scott then replied, "General Freed."

Junk Warrior smiled evily and replied, "Yes! I've been waiting to take down that old man in a duel. I'll do it!"

Scott nodded and replied, "Good to here. But if you lose, you'll regret severely."

The warrior gulped and replied, "Yes, sir."

He turned around and left the chamber.

Isono then replied, "Do you think that poor excuse for a warrior has a chance against General Freed?"

Scott then repleid, "Who knows? He may have the same deck as before, but he had added some more cards to his deck to make more powerful. Lets see if them brats made to Lehictors castle yet."

---------------------------------------------------  
Outside Lehictors Castle / 12:00pm

The gang was outside the castle in the middle city. The city looked like a great place to visit and stay a night in...if anyone but the gang and Lehictor was in the city.

Johnny then replied, "You guys ready to get this over with?"

The gang nodded as they ran in.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lehictors Duel Arena (Inside the Castle) / 12:15pm

The gang ran in and they were shocked. The arena looked a classroom, complete with desks, a blackboard, books and computers.

Susan then replied, "Whoa, did'nt see this coming."

Mary then replied, "I hate to admit it, this arena is cool."

"Thank you young lady.", Lehictors voice was heard.

They all looked towards the front of the classroom and Lehictor came out of the door and he was in his suit.

Johnny then replied, "I thought you used a Jinzo as a deckmaster?"

Lehictor then replied, "I used to, but then I changed my deck completely."

Sissy then replied, "WHAT? Jinzo was your main card and it made so your opponet could'nt play traps."

Lehictor then replied, "When I got my new deck, I decided to trade him and get a new one."

Johnny activated his disk and replied, "New one or not, I'll cream you soundly, Lehictor."

The Rest of the gang sat down in nearby decks.

Lehictor laughed as he activated his disk and then he replied, "We'll see. Choose your deckmaster."

Johnny took his deck out and he replied, "I Choose Tune Warrior!"

Suddenly, the robotic-like warrior appeared next to Johnny.

Susan then replied, "He's using the deckmaster that helped him beat Dokuroride."

Dukey then replied, "Quiet, gang. Lehictor is choosing his."

Lehictor took his deck out and he took out a card and a creature with the head of a little girl with blue hair appeared and she looked like she was asleep.

Johnny then replied, "What the heck is that?"

Dukey then replied, "Its like a small creature with the head of a child."

Lehictor then replied, "This is my Nemuriko! Its a odd monster, but its a perfect deckmaster for me."

Johnny then replied, "Ready to duel, old-timer?"

Lehictor laughed and replied, "Sure am, Mr. Test."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

---------------------------------------------  
Freeds War room / 12:20pm

Freed had turned on the TV and he was watching the duel in the room with Johnnys Parents as well as Command Knight.

Freed sighed and replied, "Came on, Johnny. Crush this guy so we can enter his castle."

Stanley then replied, "Son, you can do it."

Cheryl then replied, "Make us proud, honey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lehictors Duel Arena (Inside the Castle) / 12:30pm

(Lehictor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Come on, honey. Get this guy good.", Sissy though to herself as she watched the duel begin.

"Johnny, Crush him hard!", Dukey thought to himself as he watched the duel begin.

Lehictor smiled and replied, "I'll be a nice guy and let you go first."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Your funeral I guess. I Set 1 card facedowna and I also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I'm about to summon one of the wierdest monster you've probably ever seen."

As he sat the card down, a man wearing a red suit appeared and a spherical glass helmet was covering its head (1,700/700).

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "Why on earth?"

Susan then replied, "What a bizarre creature."

Mary then replied, "Totally wierd."

Sissy then replied, "I bet you this whole deck is filled with all sorts of odd monsters."

Lehictor then replied, "My deck is a psychic deck. It has all sorts of odd cards. I don't have Jinzo in this deck anymore."

Johnny then replied, "You gave up on your favorite monsters for psychic monsters?"

Lehictor nodded and replied, "Sure did. IF you're wondering, this monster is a Psychic called Telekinetic Shocker! Attack his facedown card!"

The psychic fired a blast of blue lightning and a Hero kid appeared (300/600) and the small boy was blown to shards.

Lehictor laughed and replied, "Never send a kid to do a mans job. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Now, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the odd creature and it burst into shower of blue sparks.

(Lehictor: 7,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny then replied, "First blood goes to me! I end my turn now."

Lehictor then replied, "I Now summon my Psychic Commander in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, another odd creature appeared. It look somesort of humanoid creature with a army-like clothes and it was riding somesort of saucer-like machine (1,400/800).

Lehictor resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Johnny resumed, "Now to make you suffer! Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior charged in...

Lehictor laughed and replied, "Nice try. I activate my commanders ability and I Can pay up to 500 lifepoints to drain your warrior of the same monster!"

The warrior stopped (1,800/1,600 - 1,300/1,600) and the psychic fired a blast of red and blue energy from its cannon and the warrior gave out a groan before he burst into metal shards.

(Lehictor: 7,400LP / Johnny: 7,900LP)

Johnny sighed and replied, "Nuts. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Lehictor drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Dukey then replied, "Whats that nutcase smiling at?"

Lehictor then replied, "You'll soon see. I activate the spell card Thorough Research!"

He slid the card into his disk and the image of the card appeared and Susan could'nt believe at what she was seeing. It was a image of her reading a textbook with somsort of plusie toy nearby.

Susan then replied, "What the?"

Mary then replied, "Why is my sisters image in a card?"

Lehictor then replied, "I'll answer that question. Remeber you two entering that college tournement that you won?"

Susan then replied, "Yes.."

Lehictor then replied, "Pegasus heard of two dueling, and decided to let you and your sisters image be in a couple cards."

Susan then replied, "Even though we both lost, he still did that for us?"

Lehictor then replied, "Sure did. He did'nt care that you won or lost your duels, he knew how smart you both were and decied that you both deserved somesort of reward."

Susan then replied, "That was really cool of Pegasus to do that for us."

Mary smiled and replied, "If we ever meet Pegasus, we got to give him our thanks."

Susan then replied, "Is Pegasus even in this world?"

Lehictor then replied, "No one knows. Back to the duel, with the spell card , I Can take any level 4 psychic monster from my deck and add it to my hand. So its a Reinforcements of the Army but only for Psychics."

He took out his deck out and he found a card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it into his disk.

(Lehictor: 7,400LP / Johnny: 7,900LP)

Lehictor resumed, "I now summon my Psychic Sorcerer!"

As he sat the card down, a robotic spellcaster wearing a cape with silver lines on it appeared holding somesort of staff (1,300/1,300).

Lehictor resumed, "Next, I activate Psychic Rejuvenation. Now I get 1,000 lifepoints times the number of psychic monsters on the field."

Lehictor began to glow with a silver light.

(Lehictor: 9,400LP / Johnny: 7,900LP)

Johnny then replied, "Great.."

Lehictor sighed and replied, "With my deck, you'll need alot of lifepoints. Commander, attack!"

The odd psychic fired another blast of red and energy and the samurai burst into black shards.

Lehictor resumed, "Sorcerer, attack."

The spellcaster fired a blast of black energy and it struck Johnny in the chest.

(Lehictor: 9,400LP / Johnny: 6,600LP)

Lehictor resumed, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I remove my gearfried from play to summon the Rock Spirit!"

As he took his gearfried and slid it into his graveyard, A rocky man appeared (1,700/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "Now I sacrifice it to bring forth my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the rocky man vanished, the mighty general appeared with its mighty blade in its hand (2,300/1,700).

Lehictor then replied, "Great, He's too powerful to have his ATK lowered."

Johnny then replied, "Indeed. Attack!"

The warrior went in and sliced the psychic in twain with one swipe of his mighty sword.

(Lehictor: 8,600LP / Johnny: 6,600LP)

Johnny resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I switch my last monster to defense mode and I'll set 1 monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny then replied, "I'll search for a monster."

He took his deck out and found a card and then he reshuffled and slid it into his disk.

Johnny resumed, "I'll summon the card I searched for, my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery lady warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (2,300/1,700 - 2,700/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and a odd creature appeared. It looked a nutty female professor with a large head and it was wearing a oversized helmet covered with lightbulbs (100/100) and the warrior slashed it and it exploded into triangles.

Lehictor then replied, "That was my Doctor Cranium you destroyed. When she's destroyed, I can add any psychic monster from my deck to my hand by paying 800 lifepoints."

He took his deck out and found a card and then he slid his deck back into his deck.

Johnny then replied, "Okay. Freed, take that thing out!"

The warrior went in and slashed the sorcerer and it burst into pixilated remains.

Lehictor resumed, "When my sorcerer bites the dust, I Can special summon a Psychic from my deck with 1,500 ATK and I must pay lifepoints equal to the monsters level x 100.

Suddenly, Another Psychic Commander appeared (1,400/500).

(Lehictor: 7,500LP / Johnny: 6,600LP)

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay. I End my turn now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Psychic Overload!"

He took his first Psychic Commander, Telekinetic Shocker and his Psychic Sorcerer and he shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Lehictor resumed, "Now, I tribute my Psychic Commander for another form of him!"

As he commander vanished, a larger form of him appeared. It had a larger cannon and he wore a silver outfit with medals all over it (1,900/1,300).

Lehictor resumed, "Meet my Psychic General!"

Johnny only sighed.

Susan then replied, "This duel is getting really odd."

Mary sighed and replied, "With all of these bizarre cards Lehictor keeps playing, I would'nt doubt we haven't heard about any card in his deck."

Lehictor resumed, "To Continue my Turn, I play Offerings to the doomed!"

The spell card and fired a blast of energy and the knight was blown to pixels.

Lehictor resumed, "Now I pay 1,000 lifepoints to drain your generals ATK!"

The warrior groaned (2,300/1,700 - 1,300/1,700).

Lehictor resumed, "Now, attack his general!"

The warrior fired a giant blast of red and black energy and the general was blown to atoms as the attack struck.

(Lehictor: 6,500LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Lehictor resumed, "I activate Soul of the Pure."

He began to glow.

(Lehictor: 7,300LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Lehictor resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster faceodwn and thats my turn."

Lehictor then replied, "I summon my Krebons!"

As he sat the card down, a more disturbing creature appaered. It looked a tall creature of somesorts with some of codes over its clothing (1,200/400).

Sissy then replied, "Eesh, this duel is really getting creepy."

Mary then replied, "Sure is. Lehictors monsters are getting weirder and weirder. Any there any human monsters in his deck."

Lehictor then replied, "There are, but I Haven't drawn them or i'm ready for them. I now equip Krebons with Telekinetic Charging Cell!"

Suddenly, the psychic began to glow.

Lehictor then replied, "I'll explain this card if I need to. Psychic General, attack!"

The psychic fired a blast of red and black energy and a Warrior lady of the Wasteland appeared (1,100/1,200) and the attack struck her and she was blown to atoms as well.

Suddenly, a second one appeared (1,100/1,200).

Lehictor resumed, "Krebons, attack."

The psychics eyes began to glow and it fired two purple beams from its and it struck her, blowing her to shards.

Suddenly, Exiled Force appeared (1,000/1,000).

Lehictor then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Marauding Captain and with his ability, I'll bring forth Dark Blade!"

As the captain appared (1,200/800), the dark swordsman appared next to him (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "I activate Exiled Forces ability to destroy your General!"

The ragged warriors vanished and flew into the general and then it exploded into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Okay. Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged and then the odd psychic blocked the warrior with somsort of purple barrier.

Johnny looked puzzled And replied, "What?"

Lehictor then replied, "My Krebons has a intresting ability. When its targeted in battle, I can pay 800 lifepoints and the attack against him his negated, but thanks to my charging cell spelll card, i don't have to pay a dime for any psychic monsters ability as long as they're equipped to that spell card."

Susan then replied, "Great, now he has a monster that cannot be battled with."

Johnny only sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability. I Remove 1 psychic from play to regain 800 lifepoints."

The young child began to glow and he took his Psychic General and slid it into his RFP slot.

(Lehictor: 8,100LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Lehictor resumed, "I now summon my Psychic Snail!"

As he sat the card down, a snail-like creature appeared (1,900/1,200).

Lehictor resumed, "I Now activate the spell card Emergency Teleport!"

As he played the card, a golden robot with huge hands and no legs appeared and it head a purple gem in its forehead (0/2,200).

Lehictor resumed, "Forget to mention that Krebons is a tuner monster."

Johnny gave out a groan.

Susan sighed and replied, "Great, Psychic Synchros."

Dukey then replied, "This will be intresting."

Lehictor resumed, "I Tune Krebons with Mind Protector to Synchro Summon Magical Android!"

As the two monsters flew into the air and turned into 5 glowing stars and as the stars vanished, A tall women wearing a costume that resembled a robe and armor with all colors of the rainbow appeared holding a staff in one and somesort of shield in the other (2,400/1,700).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Sissy then replied, "I Hate to admit it, but she's beautiful."

Susan then replied, "Its about time he summoned a psychic monster that resembled a feame.

Lehictor resumed, "Now since my Telekenetic Charging cell equip spell went to the graveyard, I'll pay 1,000 lifepoints to take that card and add it to my hand."

He took the card and added it to his hand.

Lehictor resumed, "Now for my snails ability, If I pay 500 lifepoints, I can select another psychic monster on the field and that monster can attack twice."

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, great."

Susan then replied, "Sheesh, Lehictor has not lost the lead in this duel even once so far."

(Lehictor: 6,600LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Lehictor resumed, "Lets do it. Android, attack his captain and his Dark Blade!"

The psychic fired two blasts of rainbow-colored energy at the warriors and were both blown to atoms when the attack struck them.

(Lehictor: 6,600LP / Johnny: 4,200LP)

Lehictor laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! I'll move to my end phase and that activates my androids ability. For each psychic on the field, I gain 600 lifepoints."

(Lehictor: 7,200LP / Johnny: 4,200LP)

Dukey then replied, "Great, like he needs any more lifepoints."

Lehictor laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Marauding Captain, Command Knight, Freed the Matchless General, Gearfried and his Dark Blade and he shuffled the cards into his disk and drew 2 new cards.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Captain again and with his ability, my 2nd Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the cards down, the captain appeared and Mataza was next to him.

Johnny resumed, "Now I'll activate my deckmasters ability and I'll treat my captain as a tuner monster."

Lehictor then replied, "What? Your deckmaster can turn non-tuner monsters into tuners?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sure can!"

Lehictor sighed as he looked at his deckmaster and replied, "Maybe I should use him as my deckmaster instead of this sleepy child. Oh well."

Johnny resumed, "I tune my captain with my Mataza!"

As the two warriors floated into the air and turned into 6 red stars.

Johnny resumed, "Come forth, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

As he sat the card down, the stronger Gaia appeared (2,600/800).

Lehictor saw the monster and replied, "Great."

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gaia Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed its lances into the androids stomach and she gave out a gasp before she finally burst into globules of light.

(Lehictor: 6,800LP / Johnny: 4,200LP)

Johnny resumed, "I play Dian Keto and thats my turn."

(Lehictor: 6,800LP / Johnny: 5,200LP)

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I switch my snail to defense mode and I'll set 1 more monster facedown and I'll also set a card facedown as well and that will end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Little Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (1,400/1,800).

Johnny resumed, "Winguard, attack!"

The warrior went in and stabbed its sword into the snail and it burst into shards.

Johnny resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior went in and a odd robot apppeared with somsorts of creature inside (1,600/400) and the warrior stabbed its sword into the robots chest and as the warrior walked back to Johnnys side of the field, sparks flew from its chest and then it collapsed to the ground and exploded into molten metal and debris.

Lehictor thenr eplied, "So much for my Destructotron."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay then. I set 1 card facedown and I'll switch my winguard to defense mode and that'll End my turn now."

The small warrior knelt.

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card Reboot!"

Suddenly, the card appeared and this card had both Susan and Marys image it and they were trying to fix a broken-down Destructotron.

Susan then replied, "What a cool image."

Mary then replied, "Pegasus is so cool for doing this for us."

Lehictor then replied, "This card is a Premature burial for Psychic monsters."

(Lehictor: 6,000LP / Johnny: 5,200LP)

Suddenly, Magicial Android appeared (2,400/1,700).

Lehictor resumed, "Now I activate my deckmasters other ability. By removing 1 psychic from play, I Can search my deck for a psychic monster with a level lower of the card I remove from and then I can special summon it and then I take damage equal to its level times 200."

He took his Destructotron and slid it into his RFP slot and then another Sorcerer appeared (1,300/1,300).

(Lehictor: 5,400LP / Johnny: 5,200LP)

Johnny groaned and replied, "He's a tuner is'nt he?"

Lehictor nodded and replied, "Sure is. I Tune Magical Android with my Psychic Sorceer."

The two monsters suddenly turned into 8 glowing stars and flew into the sky.

Lehictor smiled and replied, "Come Forth, Metal Sphere Demon!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend-like psychic appeared. It looked like a Summoned Skull that got turned into a Psychic monster (2,700/2,300).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Susan then replied, "I Hate to say it, but Johnnys is in deep trouble now."

Sissy then replied, "Don't worry. He'll beat that thing."

Lehictor resumed, "Now I equip my mighty psychic with Telekinetic Charging Cell!"

The equip spell card appeared on the the field and the large psychic began to glow with a green light.

Lehictor resumed, "Time to attack. Mental Sphere Demon, attack!"

The psychic pointed its hands towards gaia and they began to glow..

Johnny then replied, "Gotcha! I activate Dimensional Prison!"

The card flipped up and the psychic fired two large blasts of black energy that blew the trap card and Gaia to pieces.

Johnny then replied, "Why did'nt it work?"

Lehictor then replied, "I'll tell you way. My Mental Sphere Demons ability is that If one of my psychic is targeted by a spell or trap, I can pay 1,000 lifepoints to negate and destroy it and thanks to my charging cell, I don't have to worry about it. My Demons ability is that when it destroys a monster in battle, I regain lifepoints equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster."

(Lehictor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 5,000LP)

Susan then replied, "Great. He's back to 8,000 lifepoints again."

Dukey then replied, "He's really being a pain in the butt."

Sissy then replied, "Whatever he throws at Johnny, Johnny will beat him."

Lehictor laughed and replied, "This is getting too easy. Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I summon another Destructrotron

As he sat the card down, another one of the odd psychics appeared (1,600/400).

Lehictor then replied, "Now for its ability. I pay 1,000 lifepoints to destroy 1 of your facedown cards!"

The psychic fired a green laser from its chest and Johnnys facedown card, (Which was a Magic Cylinder) was vaporized when it struck.

(Lehictor: 7,000LP / Johnny: 5,000LP)

Lehictor resumed, "Demon, attack!"

The psychic fired another blast of black energy and the small warrior was blown to black gibbets as the attack struck him.

(Lehictor: 8,400LP / Johnny: 5,000LP)

Lehictor resumed, "Destructotron, attack!"

The psychic fired a blast of green energy and it struck Johnny.

(Lehictor: 8,400LP / Johnny: 3,400LP)

Lehictor laughed and replied, "This is gettng too easy! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fortress Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky warrior appeared while holding a somesort of plate (800/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn now."

Lehictor drew a card and then replied, "You're trying to humilate yourself with weak monsters? Be my guess. Destructotron, attack!"

The psychic fired another green laser and the laser was reflected off the warriors body.

Johnny then replied, "My Fortress Warrior has to be attacked twice to be destroyed and I take no damage involving him as well."

Lehictor growled as the larger psychic fired another black blast of energy and the warrior was blown to pieces.

(Lehictor: 9,200LP / Johnny: 3,400LP)

Lehictor then replied, "You're annoying me, kid! I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Swift Gaia, the force of earth appeared (2,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "Firrst I Set this card facedown."

A facedown card appeared on the field.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Now, I must thank General Freed for giving me this next card for my deck! I tribute Gaia Knight to special summon my Turret Warrior!"

As the knight vanished, a warrior made of rocks and bricks appeared (1,200/2,000).

Lehictor then replied, "You tributed your more powerful knight for that? Pathetic!"

Johnny then replied, "You don't know its ability then. It gains the ATK of the tributed warrior!"

The bulky warrior began to glow (1,200/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

Lehictor gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Sissy then replied, "Yea! Smash that thing to bits!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "This will be fun! Turret Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went and slammed its fist into the large psychic, smashing it to pieces.

(Lehictor: 8,100LP / Johnny: 3,400LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I switch my psychic to defense mode and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared while holding its sword (1,700/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior went in and cleaved the psychic right down the middle with its longsword. The pieces shattered into pixels.

Johnny resumed, "Turret Warrior, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and slammed its fist into Lehictor.

(Lehictor: 4,300LP / Johnny: 3,400LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins Of heaven!"

He drew 4 cards and Johnny drew 3 of his own.

Lehictor resumed, "I activate two copies of Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, two beady fiends appeared (0/0 x2).

Lehictor resumed, "I now tribute them both for the best card in my deck!"

As the tokens vanished, a larger, fatter creature with spikes all over its body and somesort of jewel in its chest apppeared (2,600/1,400).

Lehictor then replied, "Meet your maker kid! Meet the Allmighty MASTER GIG!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "All mighty, my warrior can destroy it."

Lehictor then replied, "Will he now? I Summon my Laser Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, a large red robot with a laster for a hand appeared (1,400/2,400).

Lehictor resumed, "Now I'll activate its ability and pay 1,000 lifepoints to switch it defense mode."

The robot knelt.

Lehictor resumed, "Now for Master Gigs ability. I pay 1,000 more lifepoints to destroy your monster equal to the number of psychics on my side of the field and I have two!"

The larger psychic fired a blast of green energy and both of Johnnys monsters were blown to shards.

(Lehictor: 2,300LP / Johnny: 3,400LP)

Lehictor smiled and repled, "My Laser fighters ability is that it can attack while in defense mode!"

Susan then replied, "If those monsters ATK his Johnny, he'll lose the duel for sure!"

Sissy sighed and replied, "Baby, no."

Lehictor resumed, "Now I remove 1 Psychic from play to summon my Telekinetic Destroyer!"

As he took his Magical Android and slid it into his RFP slot, A red and black version of Telekinetic soldior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Dukey then replied, "No, Johnny!"

Susan then replied, "No, it can't end like this."

Mary then replied, "Even if do beat him, it won't be the same without Johnny with us."

Lehictor then replied, "This duel is over!"

Johnny then replied, "It would be if I did'nt have my facedown card! I activate Hyper Refresh!"

(Lehictor: 2,300LP / Johnny: 6,800LP)

Lehictor then replied, "You lucky little brat! Psychics, attack!"

First, Master Gig fired a beam from its stomach and it struck Johnny and then the Laser Fighter fired a blast of red energy from its hand and then finally the destroyer went in and punched him in the stomach.

(Lehictor: 2,300LP / Johnny: 600LP)

Lehictor then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goombario the Traveler!"

As he sat the card down, the scarf and shoes wearing goomba appeared (1,600/1,500).

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled and slid it into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn with Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The wall of swords blocked Lehictors side of the field.

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain with his ability, Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the two cards down, the Mighty captain appeared (1,200/800) appeared next to one of Joey Wheelers favorite monsters (2,000/1,600).

Susan then replied, "When then Johnny add him to his deck?"

Sissy then replied, "He did last night before we left Moonburg."

Johnny resumed, "I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I pay 1,000 lifepoints to destroy your monsters!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I don't Think So! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a Fusion Murasame Blade to his graveyard and the lightning bolt appeared and it struck the Master and it gave out a loud groan before he burst into shards.

(Lehictor: 1,300LP / Johnny: 600LP)

Lehictor sighed as he pointed to his facedown card and call of the haunted appeared and Master Gig appeared again (2,600/1,400).

Lehictor then replied, "I'm not wasting anymore lifepoints, so I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I now tribute my Goombario to bring my second Freed back on the map!"

As Goombario winked and vanished, Freed appeared again (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "I now activate the card I Searched with Goombario, My Axe of Despair!"

The Panther placed his sword on the ground and a axe appeared in his hands (2,000/1,600 - 3,000/1,600).

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it. Panther Warrior, attack Master Gig!"

The Panther rushed and Marauding Captain vanished from sight and he struck the large psychic in the chest with its axe and then it collasped to the ground and burst into shards.

(Lehictor: 900LP / Johnny: 600LP)

Suddenly, Johnny activate his Call of the Haunted again and Mental Sphere Demon appeared (2,700/2,300).

Lehictor then replied, "Great."

Johnny smiled as he pointed to the Destroyer and the mighty psychic fired a blast of black energy and the smaller Psychic was atomized when the attack struck.

(Lehictor: 400LP / Johnny: 600LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny then replied, "Your Finished, Lehictor! I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, The Mighty Gilford appeared (2,800/1,400).

Sissy smiled and replied, "Oh, yea!"

Johnny smiled as the mighty warrior raised his sword fired 3 blasts of lightning and Lehictors Laser Fighter and his facedown Power Injector (1,300/1,400) were blown to pieces when the lightning struck.

Johnny then replied, "Gilford, finish him off!"

The warrior went in and slashed Lehictor across the chest.

(Lehictor: 0LP / Johnny: 600LP)

Sissy then replied, "YEA!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "He won! He did it!"

Susan and Mary only smiled at their brother.

Lehictor smiled and replied, "You may of beatened and about to trash my barrier, But we have one more surprise in the air."

Johnny then replied, "What do you mean?"

Lehictor laighed and replied, "Use one of Freeds Computers and ask to look in the sky above the warrrior camp. You'll see what I mean!"

Suddenly, he and his deckmaster vanished from sight.

Johnny then replied, "I wonder what he meant by that."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Don't know. Lets take out the final barrier!"

Suddenly, a door opened up and the gang rushed in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The Barrier Room / 2:00pm

The gang arrived in the barrier room and it was a black barrier.

Johnny placed a card onto his disk and Gilford came out and slashed the barrier and it vanished from the sight and the two laser cannons shattered to pieces as well and then Gilford vanished.

Johnny smiled and replied, "We did! All the barriers are now destroyed now!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up.

Susan then replied, "Lets get back to the Camp!"

The gang ran in and then the portal shut down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Psychic Sorcerer

Psychic/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

Image: A robotic sorcerer wearing white robes with silver lines on them, carrying a staff with yellow electricity coming out of it.

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Psychic-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. Pay 100 Life Points x the selected monsters Level, and Special Summon it.

Thorough Research / Normal Spell Card

Image: An anime version of Susan Test thoroughly researching through a textbook, with a Doctor Cranium plushie by her side

Add 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

Psychic General

Psychic/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,300/5 Stars

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by sending 1 face-up ⌠Psychic Commander■ you control to the Graveyard. You can only control 1 ⌠Psychic General■. When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 1000) to have the monster its battling with lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.

Reboot / Equip Spell Card

Image: An anime version of Susan Test repairing a heavily damaged Destructotron, with an anime version of Mary Test taking down notes on the operation

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it in Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster.

Laser Fighter

Psychic/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 2,400/4 Stars

Image: A giant, red robot with a giant laser for its right hand, kneeling defensively and sticking its laser hand out

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can pay 1000 Life Points to change it to Defense Position. This card can attack while in Defense Position. If it does, apply its ATK for damage calculation.

Telekinetic Destroyer

Psychic/Effect/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,200

Image: A black-and-red-colored version of Telekinetic Shocker

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can pay 900 Life Points to destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of this card. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

Note: These 6 cards were created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him. Thanks again for such great cards!

----------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmaster Abilities Used

Johnny: Tune Warrior

Lehictor: Nemuriko

Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 700/3 Stars

DM ability: This monster has two DM abilites. "Psychic Heal" Once per turn, you can remove 1 Psychic monster from your graveyard from play and then you regain 800 lifepoints. "Psi-Search" remove 1 Psychic monster from your graveyard from play and then you can search your deck for a Psychic Monster with a level lower then the removed monster and special summon it to the field and and then you lose lifepoints equal to its level x 200.

-------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel and the final barrier is now gone. But what did Lehictor mean by the skies above the warrior camp? I'm not revealing anything else, except for the chapters title which I'm calling "Countdown" and it will be cmoning soon.


	40. Countdown

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 39: Countdown

-------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle / 3:00pm

Scott was in his room with Lehictor, Isono and Bling Bling Boy.

Scott sighed and replied, "Now, all 5 of you have failed me."

Lehictor then repleid, "Those kids made fools out of us, sir."

Scott then replied, "Usual excuse. Is the Satellite project in effect?"

Lehictor nodded and replied, "Sure is. By Tomarrow evening, the Satellite Cannon we have in space will fire a laser and wipe the warrior village off the map."

Scott then replied, "Why'd you tell the kids about it?"

Lehictor then replied, "Please. By the time they figure out how to get up into space, the cannon will wipe those kids out."

Scott then replied, "Eh, I guess your right."

He looked at Isono and replied, "Where is Junk Warrior now?"

Isono then replied, "Reports say he's hiding in a Gringy City hotel until we give him the clear to enter the city."

Lehictor then replied, "If we vaporize the village, won't Freed be wiped out as well?"

Scott then replied, "Sure will. But, Junk Warrior doesn't now about that yet. If we do vaporize the place, It'll count as a forfeit for him and he'll be granted the win."

Isono looked puzzled and replied, "Did he even know about the Satellite Project?"

Scott then replied, "No, not yet. Get a message to him about what's going on in the cannon."

Isono nodded and left the room.

Scott sighed and replied, "If that warrior gets vaporized it'll be no big deal with me."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "What if Junk Warrior and the Satellite Project fail, Scott?"

Scott then replied, "We'll worry about that if that ever happens, Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "What is this cannon? Is a normal Satellite cannon?"

Scott sighed and replied, "Nope. Remember that fusion of the 3 satellite cannons Used by that Princee Ojin?"

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Of course. It look just like a real space station but with weapons."

Scott then replied, "I told my fixing crew to build that thing and 2 months later, it was built."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Who runs it?"

Scott then replied, "Remember who I hired to run my Space Weapon Factory in Gringy City before Crowler took over?"

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "You mean Science Soldior?"

Scott nodded and replied, "Thats right. With the deck he uses, he'll have no trouble beating those brats in a duel."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Thats good to here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Mess hall / 3:15pm

The gang was in the dining room, awaiting Freed to tell them what to do next.

Johnny then replied, "That was a odd duel, but I beat him with the power of my deck."

Sissy looked at him and replied, "You tried and did your best and with the power of your warriors, you had no trouble at all creaming Lehictor and his odd psychic monsters."

Susan then replied, "It was cool to find our images were in a couple of his cards."

Mary then replied, "Too bad we don't know where Pegasus is."

Suddenly, Cheryl And Stanley came into the dining room and Cheryl smiled and replied, "Hi, kids."

Susan then replied, "Hey, mom."

Stanley then replied, "I heard you beat that Lehictor in a duel. Great job, son."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, dad. I did my best and It worked out alot for me."

Suddenly, Freed Came in and replied, "Hello, Children."

The gang nodded to the mighty general.

Freed then replied, "Congratulations to the each of you defeating the Big Five in a duel."

The gang nodded yet again to the general.

Freed then replied, "Now, our next step is to finally enter the Shadowlands Main Castle and take the king down."

Johnny then replied, "Will that be easy?"

Freed then replied, "We need at least two days to open up a barrier around the castle and when it opens up, we're heading into the castle. We got make sure you kids are ready to take down the Shadow Kings top duelists, including Bling Bling Boy."

Susan then replied, "I'll crush his lousy bugs again and again."

Freed looked at Johnny and replied, "Now what was that Lehictor told about the skies above this camp?"

Johnny then replied, "He said even though we beat him, There'll be a suprise above us in the air."

Freed then replied, "We'll check it out. Give me until dinner tonight to find it out. When we find anything out, we'll let you all know. For now, enjoy yourselves and prepare for duels to come."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight City

Milkia Inn / 5:00pm

At the Moment, Junk Warrior was in a honor he checked into, looking over his deck for his duel against General Freed."

Junk Warrior looked at his deck and replied, "WIth those new cards Scott gave me, I'll be ready for anything."

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

The warrior then replied, "What do you want, Phantom?"

The phantom then replied, "Tell tell you news from the Shadow King?"

Junk Warrior sighed and replied, "What is it?"

The fiend then replied, "You know of the Satellite Project Scott was working on?"

The warrior then replied, "He started to work on it when the Shadowlands formed and they get the project done 2 weeks ago. So whats the point?"

The fiend then replied, "He wants to wait for about 2 days to go into the village."

The warrior then replied, "Why is that, Phantom?"

The fiend then replied, "Because, we're going to fire the laser at their camp tomarrow night to wipe out the camp, Freeds Army and those brats that beat the Big Five."

The warrior sighed and replied, "Will you let me know when its safe to go into the village?"

The fiend smiled and replied, "Sure will, my friend. If the village gets wiped out, Fred will be no more and it will counts a instant win."

The warrior groaned and replied, "Thats no fun. I Want to duel that old timer myself."

The fiend then replied, "We'll inform you about anything that happens."

Suddenly, he vanished into a puff of black & purple smoke.

The warrior then replied, "I have to win. I Want to live on the island and not have to worry about those brats, Scott or anyone else."

------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Mess hall / 6:00pm

The gang was enjoying yet another great dinner made by Command Knight and Marauding Captain. The rest of Freeds Army was enjoying the meal (except for Freed himself).

Johnny then replied, "I Wonder if they know anything about that suprise."

Susan then replied, "I hope so. I don't trust Lehictor one bit."

Sissy then replied, "If its true or not, We'll beat it no matter what."

Johnny smiled at her girlfriend and replied, "Well put, toots."

Suddenly, Freed came while holding somsort of wrapped up book of somsort.

Command Knight then replied, "Is it true what Lehictor told Johnny?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Sadly, its true."

Susan then replied, "So, whats in the air."

Freed then replied, "Somesort of Giant Satellite Cannon that is covered in armor and weapons of all kind."

Mary then replied, "A Giant Satellite Cannon? I heard of it. There was this fusion that needed 3 Satellite Cannons."

Freed then replied, "Mary, your right. Its called Satellite Cannon Balsam. It can be very powerful fusion monster if used in a duel."

Sissy then replied, "How on earth do we reach the cannon if its in space."

Freed then replied, "We built a transporter in the labs of this camp. It'll lead you to wherever. We'll sneak you all in and then you can take it from there."

Susan stood up and looked her friends and family and replied, "If its okay with the rest of you, I want to duel whoever is in charge of the cannon."

Johnny then replied, "If you really want to, Do it."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Whoever it is, we'll win."

Dukey then replied, "You have the best machine deck i've ever seen, so you won't have any kind of problems in your duel."

Johnny then replied, "Okay, lets head to the teleporter so we can this village."

Freed then replied, "The teleporters need to be charged overnight. Once their done charging, we'll send you kids up."

Susan then replied, "That gives me time to prepare my deck for whoever is on that cannon."

Freed nodded and replied, "Great idea, kids."

He turned around and left the the mess hall.

Susan got and quickly left the hall.

Mary then replied, "When she wants to redo her deck, never step in her way."

---------------------------------------

Susans room / 6:15pm

Susan was in her and Marys shared room, looking over her machine deck.

Susan sighed and replied, "My deck is perfect. My machine deck is going to rock tomarrow."

She looked at her side box and saw another machine card.

Susan then replied, "Whoa, what a cool machine."

He grabbed the card and read its stats and Susan then replied, "Wow, that will indeed help my deck!"

She took her deck out and she took 1 of her two gearbots and took it and placed in her side deck box and then she took the odd machine card and shuffled it into her deck.

-------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle / 7:00pm

Scott was looking out of his window at the sky.

Scott smiled and replied, "In 24 hours, Freed and those brats will be atomized in the laser attack. Soon, nothing will be able to stop me. Those kids will teleport there tomarrow and then they'll face Science Soldior and with the odd monsters in his deck, he'll have no trouble at all."

--------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Teleporter Room / 9:00am

In the large room, a large teleporter was there. It took nearly 6 weeks to finish, but with the steel and smarts Freeds Camp had

The gang was with Freed infront of a large red machine.

Freed then replied, "So you're machine is too beat whoever is in charge of the Satallite and blow the whole station up. With that gone, We'll be closer to taking over the castle. This teleporter will took you to a hidden back room that'll lead you to the control room and then when you win, call me up and I'll tell you how to shut it all down."

Susan then replied, "Okay then."

Suddenly, the door opened up and the gang ran into it and then ti shut. The huge machine turned white for a minute and then the color vanished.

General Freed then replied, "I'm counting on you kids to save our village and yourselves from disaster."

------------------------------------------------

Satellite Cannon Balsam Hidden Supply Room / 12:30pm

The Satellite Cannon Balsam Space Station was a station built by the king and his men. He used alot of gold coins and supplies of all sorts to finish the place up. It had alot of weapons around it and strong armor to protect it at all times.

Suddenly, the teleporter in the small room began to glow and the gang quickly got out of it and then it shut down.

Susan then replied, "So, we search this place high and low for the boss of it and beat him and then we blow this whole station up."

Mary looked at the teleporter and replied, "Great, this thing is out of power. So the only way out of here is with magic or if it recharges in time."

Johnny then replied, "Lets take this station out."

-----------------------------------------------------

Satellite Cannon Balsam Command Control / 1:00pm

The gang was hiding behind a door. The Command Area had many computers, giant screens and other electronic stuff. Only 2 Duel Spirits were in the room at the moment: Science Soldior and Magical Scientist. Both of them were running the whole station and The Soldior was wearing a duel disk on his arm.

The scientist chuckled and replied, "In 5 more hours, we'll fire the laser and roast Freed and the whole village to ashes. With them out of the way, the Shadow King won't be stopped."

The soldior nodded to him and replied, "This station does have the power to wipe out a whole village."

Suddenly, the gang rushed into the room and the two scientists looked at them and Magical Scientist groaned and replied, "I knew we should of gotten more duel spirits or people to keep an eye out on this place."

Susan then replied, "I Heard of your plans, And we're here to take you down!"

The soldior then replied, "You'll have to duel me in order to save that village."

He walked to a nearby computer and he pushed a few buttons and then it said 6:00:00.0 UNTIL DESTRUCTION OF WARRIOR VILLAGE.

Johnny then replied, "What the heck?"

The soldior then replied, "In about 6 hours, we'll launch the laser and it will atomize the whole village in seconds."

Susan then replied, "I'll duel you to save the village."

Magical Scientist laughed and replied, "Good luck, young lady. You all may of beatened the Big Five in your duels, but Science Soldiot has a deck that would cream all 5 of those old timers."

The soldior pushed the button and the countdown went down and then the whole command center turned into a small duel arena in seconds.

The soldior then replied, "Remember, you have 6 hours to beat me in a duel and save the village. Only by beating me that every door in this station will be unlocked."

The the duelists activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both duelists yelled out.

(Science Soldior: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Mary then replied, "With her improved deck, She'll do just fine."

The soldior then replied, "Start us off."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Hunter."

As he sat the card down, A humanoid lizard with brown scales, a crested head, and a long tail apeared holidng a rod-like weapon appeared (1,600/800).

Susan then replied, "Should of figured he'd want to use a Alien deck."

The soldior resumed, "Hunter, attack."

The warrior went in and a Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive appeared on the card (1,400/1,000) and the alien slashed it with its rod and it exploded into flaming metal.

Susan drew a card from her deck.

The soldior resumed, "Okay then. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Susan resumed, "Attack!"

The machine went and stabbed and slashed the alien with its many arms and the alien was blown to fragments.

(Science Soldior: 7,750LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Susan resumed, "Okay. I end my turn now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card known as Alien Reinforcements. I can add any level 4 or lower alien monster from my deck to my hand."

Johnny then replied, "Great, its Reinforcements of the Army for Aliens."

The soldior took his deck and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

The soldior resumed, "I Summon my Alien Shocktrooper."

As he sat the card down, a large centaur-like alien appeared and it was holding a large scimitar (1,900/800).

The soldior resumed, "Currently, Shocktrooper is the only alien that is a normal monster. Attack."

The alien charged in and sliced the dark machine in twain with one swipe from its scimitar. The pieces shattered into shards.

(Science Soldior: 7,750LP / Susan: 7,950LP)

The soldior then replied, 'Take that. I end my turn now."

Mary looked at the clock and there was 4 and a half hours left until the laser was ready to be fired.

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facredown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Science Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a large sharp-clawed warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Science soldior resumed, "Attack."

The shocktrooper went in and a Nanobreaker appeared (1,600/1,800).

The soldior resumed, "Shocktrooper, you try."

The alien went and it slashed the android and it was blown to pieces.

Science Soldior resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 machine from play to summon my gearbot."

She took her Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and slid it it into her graveyard, a tall robot that looked a grave digger with a metal shovel for a arm appeared (1,700/1,700).

Susan smiled and replied, "I Now tribute my gravebot to summon for the card I a close friend gave me."

As the machine vanished, a beautiful female android appeared with sharp-nailed fingernails (2,200/2,000).

Susan then replied, "Meet the mighty and beautiful Queen Machine!"

Sissy then replied, "Wow, she's beautiful."

Johnny then replied, "That card is rare. I wonder were Janet get it from."

The soldior then replied, "What a beauty of a machine you have there."

Magical Scientist smiled and replied, "Whoa, what a beautiful machine. I'll give my rarest machine for her."

Susan looked the scientist with a dirty look.

The scientist sighed and replied, "A simple no would of be fine."

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His shocktrooper!"

The machine produced a large ball of black energy and its and then she fired the large energy ball and it struck the shocktrooper and alien-like centaur was blown to shards.

(Science Soldior: 7,450LP / Susan: 7,950LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Science Soldior drew a card.

Susan then replied, "I activate DNA Surgery and I choose machines!"

The large-clawed alien began more machine-like.

The soldior then replied, "I don't know how that would help, but its your funeral. I Switch my alien to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As she sat the card down, the smaller machine appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Queen Machine, attack!"

The machine fired another blast of black energy and the warrior was blown to pieces (1,800/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Suddenly, two of the alien slugs came out and attached to the androids chest.

Susan groaned and replied, "Gross. Prototype, attack!"

The machine fired a laser and a sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the laser struck it, vaporizing it in one shot.

The soldior took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it into his disk.

Susan then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my second Alien Shocktrooper!"

As he sat the the card down, the Large alien appeared and then it became a machine (1,900/800) and the prototypes ATK went up again (1,700/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

The soldior resumed, "Now when one of my monster attacks a monster with A-Counters that monster loses 300 ATK for every one it has on it. Attack!"

The alien charged towards and then it stopped and turned back around.

The soldior then replied, "Why did'nt attack your machine?"

Susan then replied, "My Queen Machines ability. As long as your monster remain machine-type monster, you can attack my monsters."

The soldior sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card.

The soldior quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado."

The storm began and the transplant card was blown to pieces and the alien returned to normal and the weaker machines ATK went down (1,800/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Mary then replied, "Nuts, there goes that combo."

The soldior then replied, "Now I activate Threatning Roar."

The loud roar was heard.

Susan sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I reveal my facedown card."

As the card flipped up, a small alien appeared (300/600).

The soldior resumed, "Now with Alien Grey, I can place 1 A-Counter on one of your monster and I choose your Prototype."

Suddenly, a small slug appeared and it flew into air and attached to the machines chest.

The soldior resumed, "Now, since you have a monster that is level 3, I can tribute that monster to summon Alien Skull to your side of the field."

Suddenly, the prototype began to spark and then it collasped into a pile of scrap iron and then a skull-faced alien with long arms appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan then replied, "I Don't want it."

The soldior then replied, "Tough beans."

Suddenly, one of the alien slugs attached to the aliens chest.

The soldior resumed, "Now Shocktrooper, attack her queen machine."

The alien went in and the female android got weaker (2,200/2,000 - 1,600/2,000) and it slashed the android across the chest. Sparks flew from the wound and then it collasped onto the ground and exploded into burning debris.

(Science Soldior: 7,450LP / Susan: 7,650LP)

Science Soldior resumed, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll strike your lifepoints with Meteor Of Destruction and thats my turn."

Suddenly, the large burning meteor appeared mid-air and slammed hard into Susan.

(Science Soldior: 7,450LP / Susan: 6,650LP)

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense mode and I'll set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Science Soldior drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card A-Cell Scatter Burst!"

The small alien vanished from the field and then 3 of the slugs attached to the skulls chest.

The soldior resumed, "Now I'll remove 2 of the counters from the field to special summon my Alien Overlord."

As he sat the card down, 2 of the alien slugs crumbled into dust and then a larger hideous alien with armor on its chest appeared and it had many long arms as well (2,200/1,600).

Susan then replied, "Oh, boy."

Mary then replied, "Eesh, that thing is creepy."

Magical Scientist laughed and replied, "In all of the duels i've watched Science Soldior duel in, when he summons the overlord, his opponet can never find a way to remove it from the field. I've dueled him once and I he beat me soundly with that Alien another one which i'm not telling what it is."

The soldior looked at him and replied, "Will you hush up so I can beat this girl already?"

The scientist frowned and replied, "Yea, whatever."

The soldior then replied, "I'll deal with you later, partner."

He turned to the field and replied, "Shocktrooper, attack."

The alien went and Susans Alien got weaker (1,600/1,800 - 1,000/1,800) and the alien slashed and it burst into shards.

The soldior resumed,. "Overlord, attack."

The alien went in and a Robotic Angel appeared (0/2,000) and the alien slashed it like crazy and it was blown to shards.

The soldior then replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "Come Forth, Gagagigo."

As he sat the card down, the reptile man appeared (1,850/1,000).

Susan then replied, "He's not a alien."

The soldior then replied, "He goes with the theme of my alien deck. Its a reptile with 1,850 ATK, so I'll use it. Gagagigo, attack her facedown card."

The reptile went in and a Battle Footballer appeared on the card (1,000/2,100) and the reptile punched it in the chest, not even leaving a dent in it."

(Science Soldior: 7,150LP / Susan: 6,650LP)

The soldior then replied, "Overlord, take it out."

The alien went and grabbed the machine with its many arms and tore the machine apart with its arms. The pieces fell to the ground and shattered.

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more Battle Footballers appeared (1,000/2,100 x2).

The soldior then replied, "Okay. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Mary checked the screen again and only 3 hours and 35 minutes were left and she turned the other way and left the command area.

Johnny then replied, "Where'd Mary go?"

Dukey then replied, "Don't know, but if this duel does'nt end soon, the camp is doomed."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I triubute 1 of my Footballers for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As one of the machines vanished, the Mighty Footballer appeared (2,500/1,600).

Susan resumed, "Lets see, Attack his Overlord!"

The machine went in towards the larger alien.

The soldior then replied, "I activate Staunch Defender."

The machine changed directions and slashed the reptile man and he was blown to pixels.

(Science Soldior: 6,600LP / Susan: 6,650LP)

Susan then replied, "Whatever you say. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I play Shield Crush!"

The reamining footballer exploded into flaming debris.

The soldior resumed, "Now thanks to my overlord, your machine gets one of my A-Counters."

Suddenly, one of the alien slugs flew out and attached to Cyber-Tech Aligators chest.

The soldior resumed, "I Now activate my facedown card, Brainwashing Beam."

Suddenly, the aligator went to the soldiors side of the field (2,500/1,600).

The soldior resumed, "Overlord, attack her directly."

The alien went and slashed her with her many arms.

The soldor resumed, "Cyber Tech Aligator, attack."

The machine went in...

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The two magic tubes appeared and absorbed the ATK and sent right back at the soldior.

(Science Soldior: 4,100LP / Susan: 4,450LP)

The soldior resumed, "Now, during my end phase, the monster I took with my trap card loses 1 A-Counter. So'll that'll end my turn now."

The counter crumbled into dust and Susans machine returned to Susans side of the field.

Susan drew a card and replied, "I'm setting this card facedown and I'll let my gator attack!"

The machine went in and slashed the alien across the alien with its hand and it exploded into black shards.

(Science Soldior: 3,800LP / Susan: 4,450LP)

Susan then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Science Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Tuner Monster Alien Ammonite."

As he sat the card down, a large blue alien with tentacle arms appeared (500/200).

The soldior resumed, "With its ability, I Can special summon a level 4 alien from my graveyard and I choose my Shocktrooper."

The centaur-like alien appeared (1,900/800).

Suddenly, Mary came into the room and stood next to Johnny.

Sissy looked at her and replied, "Where'd you go?"

Mary took a small piece of paper from her pocket and replied, "I want to the bathroom and found this small map of the station."

Sissy nodded to her and they went back to watching the duel.

The soldior resumed, "I now tune my aliens to synchro summon the mighty Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar."

As the two monsters turned into 5 glowing stars and they floated into the air and vanished.

Johnny then replied, "This won't be pretty at all."

As the soldior sat a card down on his disk, a huge alien-like fortress appeared (2,600/1,800).

The scientist then replied,. "Jeez, that thing is huge!"

Mary then replied, "Its gross."

The soldior then replied,. "And more powerful then your pathetic machine. Attack."

The alien fired two blue laseras and both struck the the machine, blowing it to pieces.

The solidor then replied, "Its your turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

She took a monster and slid it into her graveyard and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into place.

Susan resumed, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Bokoichi the Freightening Car appeared sideways (500/500).

Susan resumed, "I activate Machine Duplication."

Suddenly, 2 more Bokoichis appeared (500/500 x2).

Susan resumed, "I set 1 card faceodwn and that'll end my turn now."

The soldior drew a card and replied, "I summon another Alien Warrior."

As he sat the card down, another one of the sharp-clawed aliens appeared (1,800/1,000).

The soldior resumed, "I now equip my Cosmic Weapon with Fairy Meteor Crush."

The larger alien began to glow.

The soldior resumed, "Now, attack."

The large alien fired two more lasers from its eyes and the small machine was blown to pieces.

(Science Soldior: 3,800LP / Susan: 2,350LP)

The soldior resumed, "Now, its my warriors turn to attack."

The warrior went and slashed the one more of the small train cars with its claws and it exploded into slag.

The soldior then replied, "One more turn, and I'll win. Make your move now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of heaven!"

Susan drew 4 cards and the soldior drew 4 as well.

Susan resumed, "I activate two Spell Cards, Monster Reborn and Fiends Sanctuary."

Suddenly, Queen Machine appeared (2,200/2,000) and a small beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Susan resumed, "I tribute my token for my Machine King!"

As the small token vanished, the Mighty King appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Susan smiled then replied, "I another spell card from my hand."

She turned around and it was a Polymerization card.

Mary then replied, "What, you can fuse those two?"

Susan smiled and replied, "Sure can! I activate Polymerization to fuse my machines together!"

As the two large machines merged together, a huge golden eight-armed robot appeared and it was hovering (3,500/1,000).

Susan smiled and replied, "Meet the mightest machine I own, Mechanicles the Digital Deity!"

The scientist gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

The soldior then replied, "Damn it. My aliens are goners."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Sissy then replied, "Jeez, that thing is huge!"

Susan then replied, "This will be fun. Mechanicles the Digital Deity, attack His Cosmic Weapon Gol'gar with Digital Blast!"

The machine fired two large blasts of blue energy and both struck the alien and it bellowed in pain before it exploded into shards from top to bottom.

(Science Soldior: 2,900LP / Susan: 2,350LP)

The soldior then replied, "I'm still in this duel!

Susan turned 1 the final card in her hand around and it was a De-Fusion and Queen Machine (2,200/2,000) (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Susan smiled and replied, "This ends now! Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired its rocket fist and it struck the alien, blowing it to pieces.

Susan resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly. End this now."

The machine (2,200/2,000 - 2,900/2,000) produced a ball of black energy and it fired it at the soldior and it struck him hard.

(Science Soldior: 0LP / Susan: 2,350LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Thats that."

The scientist walked to the soldior as Susans monsters vanished.

Johnny then replied, "We have a deal. She won so unlock everything."

The scientist then replied, "We don't know how to unlock everything, but here's the master key that'll unlock everything in this station."

He took a small silver key from his pocket and he tossed it Susan and she grabbed it.

The soldior then replied, "Doesn't matter anyway. Because you only have a hour and a half to stop this station from firing its weapon."

Suddely, he and the Scientist vanished into black and white globules.

Susan then replied, 'We need to hurry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Queen Machine

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

When this Monster is on the field, none of your opponent's machine Monsters can attack any of your own machine Monsters (including this one) until this card is removed from the field.

Mechanicles the Digital Deity

Machine/Fusion/Effect/LightATK: 3,500DEF: 1,000/9 Stars

Queen Machine + Machine King

When this Monster is face-up on your side of the field, no Machine-Type Monsters on your opponent's side of the field can attack any Machin-Type Monster on your side of the field. Increase this cards ATK By 500 points for every Machine on the field (Except for this card).

Note: These two cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Alien Reinforcements / Normal Spell Card

Image: Alien Mother and Alien Overloard walking towards a small village with 2 Alien Warriors and 2 Alien Hunters are following from behind them.

Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

---------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. In the next chapter, the gang tries to shut down the station and after they return to the village to find out that Junk Warrior is about to duel General Freed. Can the Mighty General Stand up to Junk Warriors Scrap-iron monsters? Find out in "Rise of the General", coming soon.


	41. Rise of the General

Yay, we made it to the 40th chapter milestone and I'm celebrating a with a early-released chapter. Anyway, enjoy the show.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 40: Rise Of The General

----------------------------------------------

Satellite Cannon Balsam / 5:45pm

The gang was in the command center, figuring out where to go to shut it down.

Johnny then replied, "Where do we have to go to shut this place down?"

Mary opened the map and replied, "According to this map, we have to go to the laser room and we have to shut down the computer and then it has to fire at something. The computer will not shut off until it fires at a target."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Why don't we target the Shadowlands Main castle? We'll end this before we even have to enter it."

Susan looked at him and replied, "Thats a dumb idea. Maybe there's something inside of the castle that we need to leave this place. Did you figure that out?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay, that was a bad suggestion."

Johnny took out a cellphone from his pocket and he dialed General Freeds number and he replied, "Maybe Freed will tell us where to fire at."

Johnny then replied, "Hello, General."

"Hello, Johnny. Where you successful of saving our village?", Freeds voice was heard.

Johnny then replied, "Not yet. According to a map Mary had found eariler, if we save the village, the cannon must be fired at a different target or it won't shut down."

Freed began to speak through the phone again, "Hmm, thats a toughie. I Have a idea. There is this abandoned island 30 miles east of Gringy City. It has two old factories that the Shadow King does not know about. The factories still have old weapons and missles and all sorts of stuff in them. We need that island destroyed before the king finds out about it."

Johnny then replied, "Will do, general."

He hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket.

Dukey gulped and replied, "I hate to interupt, but we have only 45 minutes to switch targets!"

Mary then replioed, "To The weapon room!"

The gang quickly ran it out of the command area.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The laser room / 6:40pm

The Gang arrived in the room. A Large laser-like weapon was pointing out of a large hatch. They quickly ran to the only computer in the room.

"20 MINUTES UNTIL THE FIRING OF THE LASER.", a loud voice was heard from a loudspeaker.

Mary then replied, "We have to change the target!"

Susan looked at Johnny and replied, "Call Freed up, QUICKLY!"

Johnny took the cellphone of his pocket and replied, "Freed, Where is this target? Okay, tell it to Mary!"

He gave the phone to Mary and she listened up and she erased the original target location and she typed in MECHAFACT ISLAND as the new target.

Mary then replied, "Thanks, General."

She hung up the phone.

Johnny then replied, "Fire it, now!"

Mary nodded and pressed the fire button and the laser began to go and then a last blast of energy came out.

Johnny then replied, "It fired!"

----------------------------------------

Mechafact Island / 7:00pm

30 Miles east of the coast of Gringy Cty, there was a large island with a small seaport and two large factories. Like Freed said, it was abandoned.

Suddenly, the large laser came through the night sky and struck the island. And a huge explosion took place, wiping out the factories and the seaport.

------------------------------------------------

Satellite Balsam Laser Station / 7:15pm

The gang watched as what was left of the island sank into the ocean.

Mary smiled and replied, "We did it!"

Johnny then replied, "Why did you leave during the duel?"

Mary then replied, "I had to go to the restroom and after I got out of it, I looked around by myself and I found the map in a unlocked room."

Susan then rplied, "We need to leave this place and get back to Freed."

Johnny activated his disk and Dark Blade appeared (1,800/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and sliced the computer in two and then the warrior vanished.

Susan then replied, "Why'd you do that for?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "So that way this laser can never be used again."

Susan nodded and replied, "Good point. Lets blow up this laser."

She took 5 cards from her side deck and placed them on her computer and 3 Blast Spheres (1,400/1,400 x3) and 2 Adhesive Explosives appeared (1,000/1,000 x2) and attached to the lasers.

Susan then replied, "Gang, RUN!"

The gang quickly ran out of the room as the 3 explosives began to glow.

Suddenly, each of explosives blew up, destroying the laser and the entire room.

Suddenly, the kids looked inside and saw the room was completely destroyed and all the remained of the laser was some molten metal.

Susan then replied, "Lets head out."

"WARNING WARNING!, HEAVY DAMAGE COMFIRMED IN LASER ROOM! SATTELITE BALSAM STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES. ALL DOORS HAVE NOW BEEN UNLOCKED. HEAD TO THE LAUNCH BAY TO IMMEDIATLY ESCAPE THIS SHIP.", a loud voice was heard.

Suddenly, the alarms began to ring.

Dukey gulped and replied, "guys, I say its time to RUN!"

THe gang nodded and ran towards the teleporter room.

------------------------------------------------------

Teleporter Room 7:30pm

The gang got into the room.

"1 MINUTE TO DETONATION. EVCUATE IMMEDIATLY.", the voice was heard again.

Susan quickly activate the controls of the station and it began to glow and then the gang ran inside of the teleporter and then the teleporter vanished.

--------------------------------------------------

Freeds War Room / 7:45pm

Freed was in his office with Command Knight and Maruading Captain, watching the station from a space camera.

Suddenly, small explosions happened all around the machine and then it exploded into flames and molten space metal and debris.

Freed then replied, "Wow."

The Knight then replied, "I hope the kids get out of it before it blew up."

Suddenly, The gang came in and Susan then replied, "Success!"

Freed smiled and replied, "You took the laser and the whole station. Congratulations to you all."

Sissy then replied, "Can we get some snacks and drinks?"

Freed looked at Command Knight and replied, "Get these kids what they want to eat and drink."

Command Knight then replied, "It would be a honor, sir."

She got up and left the war room.

Freed then replied, "By the way, in a couple of more days or so, we'll be able to enter the castle."

Johnny then replied, "Yea, soon this will all over with."

----------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle / 8:00pm

Scott was with Isono and Witty Phantom in the meeting room. Bling Bling Boy was there as well.

Scott then replied, "Great, Just great. Thanks to those two idiots, we lost the station and the only chance to blow up that darn camp."

Isono then replied, "Again, those darn kids got the best of us."

Scott looked at Witty Phantom and replied, "Get a message to Junk Warrior. He can head towards the village at anytime."

The fiend and replied, "Yes, sir."

He vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

Scott sighed and replied, "We may of lost the station, even though Junk Warrior wins or loses, tomarrow, we'll still take over this world."

Isono then replied, "If he does fail, what'll happen to us?"

Scott then replied, "We'll worry about it only if he loses the duel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milkia Inn / 8:15pm

The Warrior was still in his room, looking over his deck one last time.

Suddenly, the phantom came in.

The warrior then replied, "Can I enter the village?"

The fiend smiled and replied, "Of course, my friend. Magical Scientist And Science Soldior failed to destroy the village. Those brats did blow up the satellite station."

The warrior sighed and replied, "They'll pay for that."

The phantom then replied, "Just don't fail the king."

He vanished into a puff of purple & black smoke.

The warrior then replied, "Forget the morning, I'm leaving now!"

He quickly gathered his cards and slid the deck into his duel disk and then he quickly left his room.

----------------------------------

The Next Day

Warrior Camp Mess hall / 9:45am

The gang was awaiting for their first meal.

Johnny then replied, "Odd, usually, the meal is done by now."

Suddenly, Marauding Captain came and Susan then replied, "Where is everyone?"

The captain then replied, "Haven't you heard? One of the Shadow Kings men is challening Freed to a duel!"

Mary then replied, "Who is it?"

The captain then replied, "You're not going to believe this, but its Junk Warrior."

Dukey then replied, "That odd duelist I creamed? We've gotta to see this!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Of course. We'll be able to see Junk Warrior be defeated by Freed."

The Captain ran out first and the gang followed from behind.

---------------------------------------------------

The Duel arena / 10:00am

Everyone of Freeds Warriors was watching the duel. Freed was standing across from Junk Warrior.

Junk Warrior then replied, "He's my chance to redeem myself to make up for my loss against Dukey."

Freed slid his sword into his side and then Command Knight Came in and he gave him a duel disk and Freed took it and slid it onto his arm and then he took a deck of cards from his pocket and slid it into his deck.

Junk Warrior then replied, "I've improved my deck alot since I dueled Dukey."

Freed then replied, "Please, no matter what deck you use, I'll crush you anyways."

The warrior then replied, "You've been giving me crap even since I tried going into the pyramid the second time."

Freed growled and replied, "You were a idiot to try it. Not even my best warriors can get through the pyramid without any trouble."

The warrior sneered and replied, "You're a idiot for banning me from coming near the village, Freed."

Freed then replied, "You're a bigger idiot for trying to enter Spirit of the Pharaohs pyramid again."

The warrior then replied, "Lets just duel already."

The gang ran in and they saw the two warriors standing across from each other.

Dukey then replied, "I thought he was banned from entering the village."

Suddenly, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland turned around to face them and she replied, "This duel was Junk Warriors idea, But Freed wanted to duel to finally shut him up."

Johnny then replied, "Lets watch then!"

They sat down on a bench near where the other warriors were.

Both duelists activated their disks.

Junk Warrior then replied, "We're going to duel with Deckmasters."

Freed smiled and replied, "Fine with me."

Johnny then replied, "I wonder what kind of deckmaster ability he has."

Sissy smiled and replied, "We're about to find out, hon."

"Game On!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Junk Warrior: 8,000LP / General Freed: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Freed smiled and replied, "Shall I begin?"

Junk Warrior then replied, "Whatever you say. "

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Scrap Iron Trooper!"

As he sat the card down, a ancient gear soldior made of scrap-iron appeared (1,800/1,300).

Dukey then replied, "He's still using his pathetic Scrap Iron deck, I see."

Johnny then replied, "In that case then, Freed should'nt have'nt any trouble."

Junk Warrior resumed, "Trooper, trash his facedown card!"

The warrior went in and a tall warrior with dented silver armor a rusty scimitar appeared (1,400/1,400) and the warrior slashed him and he shattered into shards.

Freed smiled and replied, "Fool, that was my War Survivor. When he's destroyed, I can take a level 4 or lower warrior from my deck and place it on top."

He took his deck out and he found a card he wanted and he placed it on top.

Junk Warrior then replied, "Fine by me. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny then replied, "I never heard of that card before."

Sissy then replied, "I bet Freed has all sorts of cards we never seen before."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Freed resumed, "I'll play double summon to summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).

Junk warrior quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Freed smiled and replied, "Whatever you say. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went and stabbed into the machine, blowing it to pieces.

(Junk Warrior: 7,600LP / General Freed: 8,000LP)

Freed then replied, "This'll be a waste of time, but Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and cut one of the tokens in two with her sword.

Freed then replied, "Whatever. Make your move now."

Junk Warrior drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Scrap-Iron Factory!"

Suddenly, the factory appeared.

Junk Warrior then replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, " I activate my Deckmasters ability. I pay 500 lifepoints to add 1 warrior of level 4 or lower from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid the deck back into place.

Johnny then replied, "Thats a excellent deckmaster ability. I'll have to keep him in mind as my deckmaster."

Freed resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went in and a figure made of rusty scrap iron appeared (300/2,300) And the warrior stopped infront of it.

(Junk Warrior: 7,600LP / General Freed: 7,400LP)

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "My Scrap Iron Blocker to tough for you to handle?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Whatever. Command Knight, attack."

The warrior went in and slashed another of the goats and it shattered into pixels.

Freed then replied, "And thats is that. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I now activate Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, 2 more Blockers appeared (300/2,300 x2).

Johnny then replied, "Great, more of them?"

Susan then replied, "He does'nt know how to play fair."

Junk Warrior then replied, "I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Little Winguard."

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (1,400/1,800 - 1,900/1,800) .

Freed then replied, "Little Winguard, attack one of his tokens!"

The little warrior went and slashed it and it blew to pixels.

Freed then replied, "Coommand Knight, attack!"

The warrior went and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the warrior struck the rodent was her sword, blowing it to pieces.

Suddenly, A 2nd Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Freed sighed as Gearfried charged and stabbed his sword into the rat, blowing it to shards.

Suddenly, a Scrap-Iron Insect appeared (600/1,100).

Freed then replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

The small warrior knelt in a defensive way.

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "Since I Have no other monsters, I can special summon my Scrap-Iron Tigerbeast!"

As he sat the card down, a larger tiger made of scrap-iron appeared (2,200/1,200).

Junk Warrior resumed, "I activate Scrap-Iron Buildup."

Suddenly, a large hammer appeared and smashed one of the blockers to pieces and then 4 counters appeared over Junk Warriors head.

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "I now activate Scrap-Iron Dumping!"

Suddenly, the 4 counters vanished and a barrage of scrap fell onto up Command Knight and she was blown to shards and the other warriors ATK went down (2,200/1,600 - 1,800/1,600) (1,900/1,800 - 1,400/1,800).

Junk Warrior resumed, "Attack!"

The machine went and clawed the iron-knight across the chest and he gave out a groan before bursting into pixels.

(Junk Warrior: 7,600LP / General Freed: 7,000LP)

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "You're making this too easy for me. I End my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Junk Warrior drew a card and he pointed to the hammer and it slammed onto the insect, smashing it to pieces and then 3 more counters appeared overhead.

Junk Warrior resumed, "Now I tribute my Tigerbeast and another of my blockers for my Scrap Iron Behemoth!"

As the the scrap-iron monsters vanished, a large machine made of a large amout of rusty scrap metal appeared (2,700/2,500).

Johnny then replied, "Thats not good."

Dukey then replied, "Guys, I think General Freed is in trouble."

Junk Warrior laughed and replied, "My Machine has a trample ability. Attack!"

The machine swung his fast and slammed the into the warrior, flattening it in a instant.

(Junk Warrior: 7,600LP / General Freed: 6,100LP)

Junk Warrior laughed and replied, "This is too easy. I end my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, a beastly warrior with sharp metal claws appeared (1,600/200).

Freed smiledand replied, "Meet the Tuner Monster X-Saber Airbellum!"

Johnny then replied, "X-Sabers? Never heard of them."

Command Knight then replied, "Its a rare group of monsters that all mostly warrior-type monsters, but some can be Beast or Beast-Warrior types as well."

Junk Warrior growled and replied, "Darn it! I Should of attacked it first."

Freed smiled and replied, "Too late know, Junk Warrior. I summon my Marauding Captain and with his ability I'll bring forth Hero Kid!"

As he sat the two cards down, the aged war hero appeared (1,200/800) and the young boy next to him (300/600).

Freed resumed, "Not done yet. I Discard a monster known as Silent Strider to decrase my Hero Kids level by 1."

As he slid the monster into his graveyard slot, a odd blue bug appeared and flew into Hero Kid and he began to glow blue.

Freed then replied, "Now I have 7 levels worth of monsters on the field and I'll tune them all!"

Suddenly, the 3 monsters flew into the air turned into 7 level stars and each of them vanished.

Freed then replied, "I Synchro Summon X-Saber Urbellum!"

As he sat the card down on his disk, a muscular warrior with barbarian armor and two swords strapped to his back appeared (2,200/1,300).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, what a warrior!"

Sissy then replied, "He's powerful!"

Susan then replied, "Sure is, bro."

Junk Warrior laughed then replied, "A wasted effort. He's weaker then my Warrior."

Freed smiled and replied, "Thats why I'm activating my facedown card, Synchro Strike! Now for every monster used to Synchro summon Urbellum, he gains 500 ATK until my end phase."

The warrior began to glow (2,200/1,300 - 3,700/1,300).

Junk Warrior took a step back and replied, "Oh, boy."

Freed then replied, "Since my facedown card is gone now, I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the Scrap-Iron Buildup card was blown to shards and then the whole factory came tumbling down.

Johnny laughed and replied, "Yea, he took out 1 of the Junk Warriors most needed cards."

Dukey then replied, "He's gonna whip a good one."

Freed then replied, "This will be fun! X-Saber Urbellum, take out that large eyesore now!"

The warrior got his swords out and he cleaved the large machine right down the middle with his swords. Was was left of the machine fell apart and exploded into triangles.

(Junk Warrior: 6,600LP / General Freed: 6,100LP)

Freed laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! I End my turn now."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

General Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider now."

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Freed resumed, "Urbellum, attack his facedown card now!"

The warrior took out one of his sword and he went in and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (300/400) and the with one swipe of his sword, the magician was cut down.

He took his Scrap-Iron Factory and added to his hand.

Freed then replied, "Fine by me. Axe Raider, attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and slashed the warrior across the chest with his axe.

(Junk Warrior: 4,900LP / General Freed: 6,100LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I activate Scrap Iron Factory yet again"

He opened his field slot and slid the card into the slot and as it shut, the factory appeared again.

Junk Warrior resumed, "I activate Scrap Iron Refill. I have to pay 600 lifepoints and then I can remove 1 Scrap-Iron monster from play and then I can add Scrap-iron Counters to my Field spell equal to the level of the monster.'

He took out his Scrap-Iron Behemoth and slid it into his RFP slot and then 8 rusty counters appeared.

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "I now special summon my Factory Welder!"

As he sat the card down, the welder holding a welders rod appeared (1,600/200).

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "I know remove all 8 of my counters for my Scrap-Iron Golem!"

As the 8 counters vanished, a large 4-armed rusty scrap-metal machine appeared (2,800/2,300).

Dukey then replied, "Great, Not that thing again!"

Johnny then replied, "Don't Worry. If any one can take that thing down its Freed."

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "Good luck to him then. I can't attack thanks to my factories ability, so I'll set this card facedow and its your move now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I'll pay 500 lifepoints again to add a warrior from my deck to my hand."

(Junk Warrior: 4,900LP / General Freed: 5,600LP)

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand and then reshuffled and slid it back into the right slot.

Freed then replied, "Urbellum, attack his welder."

The warrior went in...

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate Negate attack!"

The warrior retreated back To Freeds side of the field.

Freed sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I equip my Welder with Mist Body."

Suddenly, the welder was covered in a misty lair.

Junk Warrior resumed, "I now summon my Scrap-Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the scrap-knight appeared (1,900/0).

Junk Warrior then replied, "This is going to be fun. Golem, attack his X-Saber!"

The machine went in and slammed its fist into the warrior, blowing him to shards.

Junk Warrior resumed, "Scrap-Iron Knight, attack!"

The machinw went in and stabbed the Barbarian in the chest and he burst into shards.

Junk Warrior resumed, "Junk Warrior, burn him."

The welder went and he started his torch up and a wall of flames struck Freed.

(Junk Warrior: 4,900LP / General Freed: 3,400LP)

Junk Warrior laughed and replied, "A few more turns and your history! Make your move now."

General Freed then replied, "Now to summon my Most Powerful Monster. I Play Monster reborn."

X-Saber Airbellum reappeared (1,600/200).

General Freed resumed, "Now I Play Coins Of heaven. I'm helping you as well, but I need the cards."

Suddenly, Junk Warrior drew 3 cards and General Freed drew 4 of his own.

Freed resumed, "Now I summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, The goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Freed resumed, "Now I activate Double Summon for my Level Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a odd warrior with a red jump suit covered in 3 red stars appeared (300/600).

Johnny then replied, "Wow, never heard of that warrior before."

Freed smiled and replied, "It helps me with Synchro Monsters. I activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Reinforcements of the Army and slid the cards into his graveyard and got back his Silent Strider.

Freed resumed, "Now I'll discard it again to lower Goblin Attack Forces level to 3."

He slid the card into his graveyard and the insect appeared and flew into the goblin army.

Freed resumed, "Lets do it. Goblin Attack Force, destroy his knight with goblin rush."

The army charged in and slammed their weapons into the knight, smashing it to pieces and then they fell asleep and then 4 counters appeared above the Factory Welders head.

(Junk Warrior: 4,500LP / General Freed: 3,400LP)

Junk Warrior laughed and replied, "You're kidding, right? I thought I was going to worry about a synchro summon."

Freed smield and replied, "Thats why I'm activating my facedown card, Urgent Tuning!"

Suddenly, the Beast-like warrior and the two warriors floated into the air and turned into 9 level stars.

Freed then replied, "I Synchro summon my most powerful monster. Come Forth, XX-Saber Gatmuz!"

As the 9 stars vanished, A tall Warrior covered in armor and holding a longsword appeared (3,100/2,600).

Junk Warrior gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, thats a powerful warrior!"

Sissy then replied, "General Freed sure has some rare cards."

Freed then replied, "Even though it looks like a warrior monster, for some reason its a Beast-Warrior Monster. No matter, it'll crush you. XX-Saber Gatmuz, attack his Scrap-Iron Golem."

The beast-warrior went in and slammed its sword into the chest and as the powerful beast-warrior retreated, the machine began to fall over and then it shattered to pieces when it struck the ground and then 8 more counters flew above the welders head.

(Junk Warrior: 4,200LP / General Freed: 3,400LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "Thats that! I set 1 card facedown and its your move, junk boy."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I Switch my welder to defense mode and I'll set a card facedown and thats my turn."

General Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain."

Junk Warrior then replied, "No, my lifepoints."

General Freed then replied, "Now, attack his welder!"

The warrior went in and slashed the welder with his sword.

(Junk Warrior: 1,300LP / General Freed: 3,400LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "A little bit more and this duel will be mine. Make your move now."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "I switch my Welder to attack mode."

The welder rose to attack postion.

Junk Warrior resumed, "Now, I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Scrap Iron Tiger beast appeared (2,200/1,200).

Junk Warrior then replied, "If you draw a card, I'll be able to special sumon my Scrap-Iron Speeder!"

As Freed drew a card, another warrior covered in rusty-scrap iron appeared (900/400).

Dukey then replied, "He's going to summon his dragon!"

Susan then replied, "Right now, he has 9 levels of monsters and he needs 10 stars worth of monsters for his dragon."

Junk Warrior then replied, "I knew that. I normal summon my Scrap-Iron Fiend."

As he sat the card down, a kuriboh made of scrap-iron appeared (300/200).

Dukey groaned and replied, "Now he has 10 stars now."

Junk Warrior then replied, "I now tune my Factory Welder with Scrap-Iron Speeder, Scrap-Iron Fiend and my Scrap-Iron Tiger beast to Synchro Summon Scrap-Iron Dragon!"

As the monsters lifted into the air and turned into 10 brown level stars and each one vanished, the Scrap-Iron Dragon apepared with a mechanical roar (3,000/2,500).

Junk Warrior then replied, "Meet the best card in my deck. Also When Scrap-Iron Fiend is used in a Synchro summon for a Scrap-Iron Synchro Monster, I get to draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Dukey then replied, "Not, again."

Johnny then replied, "He's a bit short on Attack points. His dragon has 3,000 and XX-Saber Gatmuz has 3,100. So, he's safe."

Junk Warrior then replied, "Thats why I'm activating my facedown card, Synchro Strike!"

The dragon began to glow (3,000/2,500 -5,000/2,500).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Junk Warrior laughed and replied, "This will be fun! Scrap Iron Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gatmuz with Molten Flame Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and slag and the mighty beast-warrior was blasted into shards when the flames struck him.

(Junk Warrior: 1,300LP / General Freed: 1,500LP)

Junk Warrior laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The Dragons ATK returned to normal (5,000/2,500 - 3,000/2,500).

Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate my Pot of Avarice."

He took his Command Knight, Goblin Attack Force, X-Saber Airbellum and his two Hero Kids and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Freed resumed, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Junk Warrior drew a card and replied, "Rats, nothing to summon. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another blast of flames and a Big Shield Guardna appeared (100/2,600) and the flames struck the warrior and both the shield and the warrior were blown to pieces.

(Junk Warrior: 1,300LP / General Freed: 1,100LP)

Junk Warrior smiled and replied, "Take that, punk! Make your move now."

General Freed drew a card and replied, "I'll pay 500 lifepoints again."

He took a warrior monster and added it to his hand and then he reshuffled his deck and placed in the right spot.

(Junk Warrior: 1,300LP / General Freed: 600LP)

Freed resumed, "I Summon the Tuner Monster Turbo Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, a small robot that looked like a minature car appeared (100/900).

Freed resumed, "I play double summon for my 2nd War Survivor!"

As he sat the card down, the war hero appeared (1,400/1,400).

Freed resumed, "Next, I activate Synchro Hero to give my Synchro 500 ATK and 1 more level."

The small robot began to glow (100/900 - 600/900).

Freed resumed, "I now tune my Turbo Synchron with my War Survivor to Synchro Summon Turbo Warrior!"

As the machine and the warrior lifted into the air and turned into 6 red level stars, a mighty warrior that looked a robot mixed with a mach truck (2,600/2,100).

Johnny then replied, "Wow, never heard of him before either."

Junk Warrior then replied, "That thing is weaker then my Dragon."

Freed then replied, "Thats not all, I'm summoning myself to the field."

He took a few steps fowards and was standing next to Turbo Warrior (2,300/1,700).

Junk Warrior then replied, "You're kidding, right? If you're destroyed, I'll win the duel."

Freed laughed and replied, "You won't be winning. Turbo Warrior, attack Scrap-Iron Dragon with Turbo Claw Slash!"

The warrior charged in and the dragon gave out a weak mechanical roar (3,000/2,500 - 1,500/2,500).

Junk Warrior then replied, "No, I forget about his ability!"

The warrior went in and slashed the dragon twice across the chest twice with its claws and sparks flew from its chest and then it exploded into molten metal and debris.

Freed then replied, "This'll feel so good. I Attack you directly to finally beat you once in for all!"

He charged in and got his sword and slashed Junk Warrior across the chest.

(Junk Warrior: 0LP / General Freed: 600LP)

Each warrior watching began to cheer.

Johnny smiled and replied, "All right!"

Sissy then replied, "He creamed that junk jerk."

Susan then replied, "Not even his dragon could beat him!"

Mary laughed and replied, "You're one of the best Warrior duelists, I've seen."

Johnny sighed and replied, "I hate to admit, but he's right."

Dukey then replied, "I never had a doubt that Freed would even lose this duel."

Freed turned to the crowd and he smiled and replied, "Thanks everyone."

He then looked at Junk Warrior and replied, "Now to finish you off!"

The warrior went again and Junk Warrior tried to run away, but Freed stabbed him the chest with his sword and he burst into black shards.

Freed sighed and replied, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

The gang came to him and Johnny replied, "Great Dueling, General!"

Freed then replied, "Thanks, Johnny. Everyone, lets get some lunch!"

The crowd cheered again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle / 3:00pm

Scott was with Witty Phantom and Isono in the room.

Scott then replied, "I should of never trusted that fool."

Witty Phantom then replied, "I know. But Freed finished him off."

Scott then replied, "Well, Freed did one only good thing. Get the troops ready and get every every duel spirit thats in our army. Those kids will be attacking us soon and we need to prepare for their arrival."

Isono nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Witty Phantom nodded and he vanished into another cloud of purple and black smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Scrap-Iron Tigerbeast

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Image: A tiger made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

This card cannot be Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned unless you control 2 or more "Scrap-Iron" monsters with different names. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Scrap-Iron Behemoth

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Image: A giant behemoth made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with the effect of "Scrap-Iron Factory". If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be EARTH Machine-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Scrap-Iron Knight

Machine/Effect/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 0/4 Stars

Image: An Ancient Gear Knight made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Scrap-Iron Speeder

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 400/2 Stars

Image: A Speed Warrior wearing armor made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do this, your opponent draws 1 card.

Note: These 4 cards were created by Psychid and all creative goes to him for making such great cards!

War Survivor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, take 1 Warrior monster from your deck (Except for another "War Survivor") and place it on top of your deck.

Scrap Refill / Normal Spell Card

Image: Factory Welder looking a large pile of Scrap Iron

This card can only be used when "Scrap-Iron Factory" is the current field. Pay 600 lifepoints to remove 1 Scrap-Iron monster from play and place Scrap-Iron counters equal to the level of the removed from play monster.

Scrap-Iron Fiend

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

Image: A Kuriboh made entirely out of rusty scrap iron

If this card is used to Synchro Summon a monster with "Scrap-Iron" in its name, draw 1 card from your deck.

Note: XX-Saber Gatmuz Is a real card that got released in Japan in the Ancient Prophecy set earlier this week. The Set is set to be relased in the TCG this August.

---------------------------------------------------------

Deckmasters used in this Chapter

Junk Warrior: Himself

Freed The Matchless General: Himself

Deckmaster SA: "Gathering of Troops" Pay 500 Life Points to Search your deck for one Warrior-Type Monster of four stars or less and add the chosen card to your hand. This effect can be used once per turn, during your main phase.

Note: This deckmaster power was made by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

--------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. In the next chapter, Scott prepares for the kids to arrive at the castle and they need to get past 1 more duelist before they can enter the castle. This duelist has Beatened Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix in a duel before losing to a Yubel-Controlled Jesse Anderson. If you can't figure it out, watch season 3 episodes of Yugioh GX and you'll find out your answer. Anyway, the next chapter is called "Under the Weather" and it will be coming soon.


	42. Under the Weather

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 41: Under the Weather

-----------------------------------------------

Warrior Village War Room / 4:00pm

The gang was with General Freed going over the map to Shadowland Castle. Command Knight and Maruading Captain was in the room as well.

General Freed then replied, "THis map is useless! We can't find the castle anywhere."

Marauding Captain then replied, "That Snake of a king made a map without the castle in it."

Johnny then replied, "I don't get it. We have creamed the 5 barriers, but no castle."

Command Knight then replied, "Dang, How are we going to get our world back to normal if this map doesn't tell us where to go."

Freed took out two cards from his side pocket and he handied them to Johnny and he replied, "Since you helped creamed Lehictor and helped us alot, I'm giving you these two cards."

Johnny took the cards and one was a Trap card and the other one was another warrior monster.

Johnny read the effects of the monster card and replied, "Wow, this is powerful. I need that trap card to use it, but'll be a good use in my deck with my Synchro Monsters."

He shuffled the cards into his deck.

Freed sighed and replied, "Does anyone know a person or duel spirit that may have a map?"

No one answered.

Freed sighed and replied, "Just my luck. We have to somehow get a map."

Command Knight then replied, "But, where in the Shadowlands can we find one and it good condition?"

The captain then replied, "Wait, I know where. We once hid about 3 maps in the Weather Institute thats 10 miles south of here. Those maps will lead us to the castle. We just need to ask the Head of the Institute for the maps."

Freed then replied, "Oh yea. I forget all about him."

Johnny then replied, "Who is it?"

Freed then replied, "Its some guy that used to use a Exodia deck before he fianlly gave it up and he defeated a couple top-ranked duelists, but then he sacrificed his best friend so he could control a certain monsters spirit. He's been looking for her to see if she might be alive, but he has had no luck."

Johnny then replied, "Wait, I've heard of him. He came from another school to enter Duel Academy before the whole school was sucked into a different dimension."

Freed then replied, "Thats him. But the thing is, he's not there today and only he knows where they are. He's supposed to be back tomarrow morning. So rest here tonight and then get those maps."

Johnny then replied, "All right, cool."

Susan then replied, "Tomarrow, we're going to get those maps."

------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Training Room / 5:00pm

Scott was in the training room, awaiting for duelists to came and help. The Training room was large. It could hold up to 5 duels in it and it even had a small snack bar that Bistro Butcher runs if Scotts need him to do so. He and Isono were sitting in two large gold chairs.

Scott then replied, "Who's coming?"

Suddenly, the ground infront of Scott opened up and then a large statue came out of the ground and sat right next to and then the whole closed up and then Witty Phantom appeared next to him.

Scott then replied, "The Dragon Emperor? Johnny trashed him in his last duel."

Witty Phantom then replied, "I know, but he wants revenge on those kids for beating him."

Scott then replied, "Well, he did have all of those rare cards. If you can revive him and train him to do better, he's in."

Phantom nodded to boss.

Scott then replied, "Are you ready to duel as well?"

The fiend smiled and replied, "Of course I am, Scott."

Scott nodded and replied, "Good. Go revive that statue and help his deck out."

The phantom nodded as he and the Statue vanished from sight.

Scott then replied, "Who's next?"

Suddenly, the door on the other side opened up and Mr. Shroud came in and he replied, "You wanted me, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Of course. I know you already beat Johnny in a duel, how would you like to duel for in the castle?"

Shroud smiled and replied, "If I can duel Johnny myself, you have yourself a deal."

Scott then replied, "Of course you can duel him."

Shroud nodded and replied, "I'm getting my Cyberdark Dragon deck ready to go."

He turned the other way and left the arena.

Scott sighed and replied, "If were going to need duelists, I'll need the Big Five again to duel as a team."

Isono then replied, "Didn't they already try that and failed?"

Scott then replied, "Yes, but again that was under Noah. I'll train them to duel as team so that they can take those kids out."

Suddenly, Susa Soldior came rushing into the arena and he replied, "I'm Ready to duel again?"

Scott then replied, "With those new cards you got for your deck, you better be ready. Do you want to duel Sissy again?"

Susa Soldior nodded and replied, "Sure do. She's going to pay for the humilation she caused me in our last duel."

Scott then replied, "Fine with me, just don't let me down again."

The spirit nodded and left the room.

Scott then replied, "We just need a few more duelists and then we'll be good for now."

Isono then replied, "I know one more duelist that would want revenge."

Scott then replied, And who might that be, my friend?"

Isono then replied, "That Brain Freezer guy."

Scott then replied, "He did give Sissy a great duel, even though he lost. Find him and get him to my chamber."

Isono nodded as he got up and quickly left the room.

Scott then replied, "All right kids, You're coming to get me. I'll be ready for you, no matter what."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dukeys room / 5:30pm

Dukey was in his room, going over his deck again.

Dukey sighed and replied, "I may of lost to Axels Volcanic Deck, But my deck will be ready for anything he throws at me. I'll beat him no matter what."

He gathered his cards and made a deck out of them and he reshuffled and slid them into his disk.

------------------------------------------

Shadowlands Weather Institute / 7:00pm

About 10 miles away from Freeds Warrior was a Weather Institute. Inside Duel Spirits can tell what kind of weather would be in store. Only 3 Duel Spirts (Which Were Celtic Guardian, Deepsea Warrior and Maiden Of the Aqua) and one manager were running it. the building had 5 floors. The manager of the institute had a large office at the way top of the institute. The Shadow King had funded it since it opened 2 months ago, but then he stopped since he heard that of the duel spirits that serve in Freeds army had been hired to help, so he stopped giving money to the institute. Freed heard about this from Celtic Guardian and Warrior Lady of the wastleand, so he decided to help run the place. He went to it and challenged the former manager and General Freed won in only 6 moves. He then hired another manager that had a weather-like deck. Freed offered to pay him good, but the man only wanted a little bit a week only if General Freed would help him find his lost friend. Freed agreed and he and his army have been looking for her ever since. She hasen't been found yet, but the manager knew that his friend would be found again and then they would be reunited. The manager was in his office, going over some paperwork. THe man was a musclar man with glasses and he had a duel disk on the corner of the room and it had his deck in it.

The man sighed and replied, "What is taking Freed so long to find Echo?"

Suddenly, he looked at a picture he had on his wall. It was a picture of a tall beautiful women and she was wearing somesort of blue outfit with a hat to go with it.

He sighed sadly and replied, "I miss you so much right now, my friend. I can't believe I sacrificed yourself to control Exodius and Exodia. I was a fool to think I could control him. I"m sorry for everything I do to you. Where can you be?"

Suddenly, opened a drawer from his deck out and it was a another deck of cards and he sighed and replied, "There's only 1 card I want from this deck."

He looked through the deck and he found a copy of Mist King and he took out and he sat the card down on his desk and he walked to the window and from their side was the Shadowlands Ocean. He took the deck and tossed it out thew window and then the all of the cards fell right into the ocean.

The man then replied, "Good riddance, Exodia."

He looked at the deck on his desk and he replied, "This is my true deck and I won't use any other deck except for this one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle (Scotts Chamber) / 7:15pm

Scott was with the phantom and Isono in his chamber.

Scott then replied, "Is the Dragon Emperor ready to duel again?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Sure is. His deck has been upgraded to add some odd rock monsters, including 2 special ones as well."

Scott nodded and replied, "Good to hear, Phantom."

Suddenly, Archfiend General came into the room.

Scott then replied, "Can I help you, general?"

The general then replied, "I want to help you duel those kids as well, sir."

Scott then replied, "You can duel?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "You taught me how to duel, remember?"

Scott then replied, "Oh yeah, I forget about that. Okay, you can duel for us."

The fiend nodded and left.

Isono then replied, "What kind of deck does he us?"

Scott then replied, "Just say its a certain kind of fiend deck."

---------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Mess hall / 8:00pm

Freed was all by himself, looking at Junk Warriors Scrap-Iron deck.

Freed sighed and replied, "He may of been a total pain in the ass, but he had some rare cards in this deck."

Suddenly, Dukey came in and Freed smiled and replied, "Hey, Dukes."

Dukey saw the general and replied, "Evening, General."

Dukey then replied, "No, I want to be somewhere quiet so I can do some changes to my deck.

Freed then replied, "Thats good to hear. Well, good luck with your deck and see you later."

He quicly slid Junk Warriors deck into his pocket and then he got up and left the Mess hall, leaving Dukey to work on his deck at a nearby table. He had bought his normal deck and his side deck.

Dukey smiled and replied, "Time to get to work."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Outside the Warrior Camp / 10:00am

The gang was full of good food and drinks as they got on the bikes to head towards the institute.

Freed then replied, "Just ask the manager of the place to help you find the maps. Just mention my name and he'll be a great help to you all."

Dukey looked at the gang and replied, "If we have to duel him for the maps, can I be the one that duels? I made quite a few changes to my deck and I want to try it out."

Johnny then replied, "Thats fine with me."

Mary then replied, "Can't wait to see what you've done with it."

Sissy then replied, "If you're ready to duel again, Then be our guest."

Susan smiled and replied, "I have no problem with you dueling."

The gang got on their bikes and left.

Freed then replied, "Get those maps, kids."

------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Institute 10:45am

The gang parked their bikes outside the arena.

Dukey got off and he ran to the door and he knocked on it and then the gang joined from behind. Suddenly, the door opened and the manager was standing infront of them.

Johnny then replied, "I should of known."

Sissy then replied, "Thats Adrian Gecko."

The man nodded and replied, "Its good that everyone knows me."

Susan then replied, "You're a well-known duelist. You defeated Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix in two different duels."

Adrian then replied, "That was one of the highlights of my dueling career. What do you all want?"

Johnny then replied, 'General Freed told us to com here for some maps that'll lead us to Shadowland Castle."

Adrian then replied, "We have them, but you're not getting them until one of you beats me in a duel."

Dukey took a step foward and replied, "I'll duel you."

Adrian smiled and replied, "A dueling dog? Thats certainly odd thing to see. Very well, came with me to the roof of this place and we'll duel up there."

Adrian turned the other way and entered the institute and the gang followed from behind."

--------------------------

Shadowland Castle / 11:00am

The Big Five were all standing infront of Scott.

Gansley then replied, "Why'd you want all of us, sir?"

Scott then replied, "Because I need you all for one final battle."

Johnson then replied, "Okay, Why?"

Scott then replied, "Because those brats are about to enter the castle and I'm trying my best to make sure they don't make it to me."

Krump then replied, "We want revenge on those brats!"

Scott then replied, "Good to hear. Can you five works as a team and share 1 body?"

Nezbitt then replied, "We tried that once already, but we failed."

Scott then replied, "I'll train you all to use a body the right way."

Lehictor then replied, "What body would we be using?"

Scott then replied, "Yours, Lehictor. You're the only one with a real body anyway."

Lehictor then replied, "I'm not sharing my wonderful body with those four!"

Krump then replied, "Come on, Lehictor. Share it!"

Scott sighed and replied, "Let me put it this way. Lehictor, if you don't share it, I'll banish your soul from your body to other end of the Shadowlands and then the reamaning four would share it."

Lehictor then replied, "Darn, If I don't have choice here, I guess I'll do it."

Scott then replied, "Good. You five better get training."

All five of them vanished from sight.

Scott then replied, "I hope those five men can actually duel as a team."

------------------------------------------------------

Roof of the Weather Institute / 11:30am

The Gang was watching Adrian and Dukey preparing to duel on the roof.

Adrian chuckled and replied, "Why do you thing of dueling on the roof?"

Dukey then replied, "Its cool."

They both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Adrian: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Johnny then replied, "Go, Dukes!"

Sissy then replied, "We believe in you, Dukes! You can do it!"

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I'll start us off. I'm setting a card facedown and thats my turn.'

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The magician fired a blast of light and large bear appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and the attack struck the bear, blowing it to shards.

Adrian then replied, "That was my Mother Grizzly, So I'll summon my Cloudian - Smoke Ball."

Suddenly, a small puffy cloud with a adorable face appeared (200/600).

Susan smiled and replied, "How cute is that?"

Mary then replied, "So really cute."

Sissy then replied, "I could snuggle with that little guy all day-long."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Girls these days."

Dukey then replied, "Okay then. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and slid it into his graveyard and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Adrian resumed, "Now I remove that card I just sent to my graveyard from play to summon my Cloudian - Storm Dragon."

As he took out the monster (Which was a Cloudian – Poison Cloud) and he placed it in his RFP Slot, a blue cloud in a shape of a dragon appeared (1,000/0).

Dukey then replied, "Its weak."

Adrian then replied, "It may be, but I'm activating Secret Pass to the Treasure to do some damage. With this spell card, one monster with 1,000 or less ATK can attack directly. Cloudian - Storm Dragon, attack him directly."

The cloud opened its mouth and fired a blast of cold wind that struck Dukey.

(Adrian: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Dukey shivered and replied, "Brrr, that was cold."

Adrian smiled and replied, "That was enjoyable. I set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I'm attacking your dragon with my Toy Magician!"

The plastic wizard pointed its staff and fired a blast of light and the attack went right through the dragon.

(Adrian: 7,400LP / Dukey: 7,000LP)

Adrian smiled and replied, "How silly of you to attack a cloud."

Dukey then replied, "At least I did some damage. I end my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "My Cloud Dragons ability is I can put 1 Fog counter on any monster on the field and I choose my Dragon."

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow and a small misty orb appeared above its head.

Adrian opened his field slot and replied, "I now activate Sanctuary of the Sky!"

Suddenly, the heavenly sanctuary appeared.

Johnny looekd puzzled and replied," Why that field spell?"

Adrian then repleid, "Most Cloudians are Fairy monsters and they can't be destroyed or switch to defense mode. Figure that out."

Sissy then replied, "I Get it know. With that field spell, Adrian won't take any damage if Dukey attacks his Fairy Cloudians."

Adrian smiled and replied, "Give the girl a prize."

Dukey then repleid, "This'll make it harder to attack your lifepoints."

Adrian then replied, "Indeed it will. I summon my Cloudian – Cirrostratus in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a puffy cloud with a cute cat-like face appeared (800/0).

Adrian resumed, "Now it gains a Fog counter for every Cloudian on the field, that means it gains 2."

Suddenly, two of the counters appeared overhead the cute cloud.

Adrian then replied, "Now I'll use my Dragons ability and give my cloud dragon a extra counter."

Suddenly, a second orb appeared overhead.

Adrian resumed, "To Continue my turn, I Play Double summon to summon another one."

Suddenly, a second Cirrostratus appeared (800/0) and then 3 counters appeared floating over its head.

Adrian then replied, "I now activate my facedown card, Updraft. This trap inflicts damage equal to the number of Fog Counters on the field times 300 and I count 6."

The trap fired a cold blast of wind and it struck Dukey.

(Adrian: 7,400LP / Dukey: 5,200LP)

Adrian smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I'll place a counter on 1 of my Cirrostratus's."

Suddenly, a counter appeared overhead.

Adrian resumed, "This won't hurt me at all. Storm Dragon, attack."

The cloud dragon fired a blast of cold air and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the wind did nothing to it.

Adrian sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Greed."

He drew 2 cards.

Dukey resumed, "Next, I'll remove that spell from play to special summon my Spell Striker."

As he took the spell card and placed it in his RFP slot, the small plastic warrior appeared (600/200).

Dukey resumed, "Now, I Summon my Armor Breaker."

As he sat the card down, a small wooden warrior with a large hammer appeared (800/400).

Dukey resumed, "Now, I'm equipping my Spell Striker with Armor Breaker."

Suddenly, the small wood warrior turned into a mallet and the plastic warrior grabbed it.

Dukey resumed, "I'll switch my Rat to attack mode."

The rat stood up.

Adrian then replied, "Why do that?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "I'll show you why I did that because Spell Striker can attack directly!"

The warrior went in and slammed its hammer into Adrians stomach.

(Adrian: 6,600LP / Dukey: 5,200LP)

Adrian sighed and replied, "Was there a reason why you did that?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "I'll tell you. When Spell Striker does damage, 1 card on your side of the the field is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the sanctuary vanished.

Dukey resumed, "Now my monsters can do you some damage!"

The wizard fired a blast of and it when right through the puffy cloud and the rat punched it and its fist went through it as well.

(Adrian: 5,200LP / Dukey: 5,200LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "We're tied now. I end my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I tribute my 3 cloudians for my Cloudian - Nimbusman."

As the 3 cloudians vanished, a puffy cloud man appeared (1,000/1,000).

Adrian resumed, "For every water monster I used to tribute summon it gains a fog counter and It gains 500 ATK for every counter."

The cloud began to glow (1,000/1,000 - 2,500/1,000).

Adrian resumed, "Now, I Play double summon for my 2nd Mother Grizzly,"

As he sat the card down, another one of the blue-haired bears appeared (1,400/1,200).

Adrian resumed, "This'll be fun. Nimbusman, attack."

The cloud launched a blast of cold air and the plastic wizard was blown to pieces.

Adrian resumed, "Mother Grizzly, attack."

The bear went in and slashed the warriors hammer and it shattered.

(Adrian: 5,200LP / Dukey: 4,300LP)

Adrian smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Toy Magician for my Toy Emperor!"

As he sat the card down, the emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "Emperor, attack!"

The toy went and slashed the bear and it was blown to shards.

(Adrian: 4,300LP / Dukey: 4,300LP)

Suddenly, a small puffy cloud appeared (0/0).

Adrian resumed, "This is my Cloudian - Sheep Cloud."

Dukey then replied, "Okay. I switch my rat to defense mode and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "Nimbusman, attack!"

The cloud man fired another blast of cold air and The Emperor was blown to pieces.

(Adrian: 4,300LP / Dukey: 4,100LP)

Adrian then repleid, "That was pathetic. I switch sheep cloud to defense mode and that'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Block Attack on your Nimbusman!"

The Cloudian knelt and then vanished from sight.

Dukey resumed, "I play Monster reborn!"

The Emperor retured (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "I activate Enemy Controller on your Sheep Cloud."

The small cloud rose to attack postion.

Dukey resumed, "Emperor, attack."

The warrior charged in and slammed its sword into the cloud and was blown to shards.

(Adrian: 2,000LP / Dukey: 4,100LP)

Suddenly, two smal versions of Sheep Cloud appeared (0/0 x2).

Dukey resumd, "Spell Striker, attack directly."

The warrior went in and stabbed Adrian.

(Adrian: 1,400LP / Dukey: 4,100LP)

Dukey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I tribute my two Sheep Clouds for the strongest monster in my deck."

As the two tokens vanished, a large storm cloud with one eye appeared (3,000/1,800).

Adrian resumed, "Meet Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon."

Dukey gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Adrian resumed, "Indeed, Attack his rat!"

The cloud let a fierce gust of wind and each of Dukeys monsters change postions and the Rat was blown to pieces.

(Adrian: 1,400LP / Dukey: 2,600LP)

Suddenly, a 3rd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Adrian resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I switch my monsters to attack mode and thats my turn."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I activate My facedown card, Meterain."

The card flipped up.

Adrian resumed, "Now, I summon my Violent Rain."

As he sat he card down, a rainy blue cloud appeared (1,550/800).

Adrian resumed, "Violet Rain, attack his striker."

The Cloud flew overhead and It fired two bols of lighting and let out a barrage of rain and the small warrior shattered into shards.

Adrian resumed, "Typhoon, attack!"

The storm cloud let out another gust of wind and Dukeys Emperor changed to defense postion and was blown to pixels.

(Adrian: 1,400LP / Dukey: 400LP)

Adrian smiled and replied, "This is about over. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Yes! I Summon my Toy Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the small wood soldior appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I activate Fissure."

Suddenly, the smaller rain cloud vanished from sight.

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Toy Soldior, attack!"

The small warrior fired a cork and the smoke fairy was blown to vapor.

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn wth 1 facedown card."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Dukey drew a card and two more soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Dukey resumed, "I now tribute two of my soldiors for one of my newest cards!"

As the two soldiors vanished, a large red robot wielding a sword appeared (2,900/2,800).

Johnny then replied, "Wow, its one of my favorite toys!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "Meet the Mighty Mega Roboticle!"

Johnny then replied, "Cool machine."

Dukey then replied, "This can only be tribute summoned using toy monsters and Its has the ability to negate 1 monsters effect until the end of the current turn."

Adrian then replied, "My Typhoon is a bit stronger."

Dukey smiled and replied, "I Can also tribute 1 toy monster to let my monster gain 700 ATK until the end phase of my turn."

The final soldior vanished and the robot began to glow (2,900/2,800 - 3,600/2,000).

Adrian then replied, "I'm finished."

Dukey then replied, "Okay. Roboticle, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the large cloud and it burst into shards.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Soldior, end this duel now."

The soldior aimed at Adrian fired a cork that struck him in the stomach.

(Adrian: 0LP / Dukey: 400LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Susan then replied, "Yea, Dukey!"

Sissy then replied, "Great Duel, Dukes!"

Adrian then replied, "Welll done, Dukey. Now lets get those maps."

The gang nodded as Adrian went inside of a door that would lead them inside and the gang followed him from behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made be & Others

Mega Roboticle

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card can only tribute summoned using monsters with "Toy" In their names as tributes. Once per turn, you can negate the effect of 1 monster on the field until the end phase of the current turn. Also once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Toy" monster on your side of the field as a tribute to let this card gain 700 ATK until the end phase of the current turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dukey won and they got the maps. In the next chapter, the gang finally head towards the main Shadowland Castle and a lone Duel Spirit blocks the way and Sissy duels the spirit? Can she win so they can enter the castle? Find out in "Guardian of the Gate", coming soon.


	43. Guardian of the Gate

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 42: Guardian of the Gate

--------------------------

Weather Institute (Adrians Office) / 5:00pm

The Gang was in his office, talking with Adrian.

Johnny then replied, "We really need those maps now, Adrian."

Adrian then replied, "Since Dukey beat me, you won them fair and square."

He walked to a small safe nearby and he entered the combination and it opened up, showing another deck of cards and 3 maps.

Johnny then repleid, "Who's deck is that?"

Adrian sighed and replied, "My Friend Echos. She's been missing even seen I returned From Yubels other dimension. I've spent alot of money and time to find her, but I've had zero luck."

He grabbed the maps and closed up the safe.

Susan then replied, "If its not too personal, I like to ask you a question."

Adrian then replied, "Okay, go ahead."

Susan then replied, "What kind of deck did she use?"

Adrian then repleid, "I'll gladly answer that question, Susan. She dueled with that deck 10 times and won all but 1 match and that was against me and my Cloudian Deck. It was a Gladiator Beast Deck."

Susan then replied, "What a heck of a deck to uee."

Adrian nodded and replied, "Sure is. Its hard to control the monsters in it, but if used right its powerful."

Hr grabbed the maps and sat them on the table and then he closed the safe up and then repleid, "With those maps, you'll be able to enter the castle and save the Shadowlands."

Susan then replied, "Good luck finding your friend."

Adrian then replied, "Thank you, gang."

The gang nodded as they grabbed the maps and then they turned around and left the room.

Adrian then replied, "Kids, save our world. You're the only ones that can do it."

----------------------------

Shadowland Training Room / 5:15pm

The Big Five were dueling as a team and they were facing a large robot. They had Master Gig (2,600/1,400) and 1 facedown and 3,000 lifepoints. The robot had two Mechanicalchasers (1,850/800) and 1 facedown as well as 3,100 lifepoints. It was the Big Fives turn. Scott and Isono were watching.

Lehictor drew a card and Nightmare Pengun appeared next to him.

Lehictor resumed, "I Summon my Warrior Of Atlantis!"

As he sat the card down, the water warrior appeared (1,900/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Lehictor resumed, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the Big Fives facedown (which was a Dust Tornado) lifted and shattered and the robots facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) shattered as well.

Lehictor resumed, "Lets do it. Gig, attack!"

The psychic fired a large blast of green energy and 1 of the machines was blown to pieces.

Lehictor resumed, "Atlantis, attack!"

The warrior went and punched the machine, smashing it to pieces.

(Duel Robot: 2,350LP / Big Five: 3,000LP)

Lehictor, "Take that! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

The robot drew a card and began to speak "Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

Suddenly, The weaker serpent-like machine appeared (1,100/600).

The robot resmed, "Activate spell card Trap Booster. Discard 1 card to activate Trap card from hand."

It took a card (Which was a Cyber-Tech Aligator) and placed it in the graveyard.

The robot resumed, "Activate Alchemy Cycle."

Suddenly, the Weaker dragon roared (1,100/600 - 0/600).

Lehictor then replied, "Why do that?"

The robot resumed, "Since Cyber-Proto Dragon counts as a Cyber Dragon while on the field, I can activate Machine Duplication to summon two More Cyber Dragons."

Suddenly, two Cyber Dragons appeared (2,100/1,600 x2).

The robot resumed, "Activate Equip card Chthonian Alliance on one of my Cyber Dragons."

Suddenly, 1 of the dragons started to glow back and red (2,100/1,600 - 3,700/1,600).

Lehictor gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez."

The robot resumed, "Equippped Dragon, attacks Master Gig."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck the dragon and it collasped to the ground and shattered to pieces.

The robot resumed, "Unequipped dragon, attacks."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the watery warrior was blown to shards.

(Duel Robot: 2,350LP / Big Five: 1,700LP)

The robot resumed, "I end my turn now."

The Big Five drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Pengo the Pengun Emperor appeared (2,700/3,300).

Lehictor resumed, "I activate Shield & Sword!"

The emperors stats changed (2,700/3,300 - 3,300/2,700) and so did the machines (2,100/1,600 - 1,600/2,100 (1,100/600 - 600/1,100 (3,700/1,600 -1,600/3,700).

Lehictor resumed, "Pengo, Attack his Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

The penguin went and slammed its mallet onto the small machine, smashing it to pieces.

(Duel Robot: 0LP / Big Five: 1,700LP)

"Duel Robot offline.", the voice was heard from the robot and the deck from its disk vanished and then it went back into the ground and the Big Five turned into 5 different duelists.

Scott then replied, 'Well done, Gentlemen."

Lehictor then replied, "With the power of your deck, we'll be unstoppable in our duel."

Krump then replied, "Those Psychic monsters are odd."

Lehictor then replied, "I know, but they're fun monsters to try our if you have the right amount of lifepoints."

Scott then replied, "Now all of you get some time off until those brats enter this castle. Do whatever your little heart desires."

The 5 nodded and vanished.

Isono then replied, "Is there anyone to protect the bridge to this castle?"

Scott nodded and replied, "Sure is. I hired a duel spirit with a really tough deck to block those brats from entering."

Isono then replied, "Thats good to know. They'll be entering at any time now."

Scott then replied, "Whenever they come, we'll be ready to face them."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Freeds War Room / 5:30pm

General Freed an Command Knight were reading the maps the gang brought back.

Freed then replied, "Of course!"

Johnny then replied, "What?"

Freed smiled and replied, "The Castle is on a island north of the coast of the Shadowlands!"

Sissy then replied, "How do we get there?"

Freed then replied, "40 miles north of here is a station of somesorts. If we enter it and it will say all eight barriers are shut down, we just press a few buttons and the bridge that leads to the Castle will came out of the ocean and we can walk across. I'll be with you at all times."

He looked at Command Knight and replied, "You and Marauding Captain are in charge of the village while I'm gone."

Command Knight then replied, 'Its honor to do so, General."

Freed looked at the gang and replied, "We'll attack early in the morning. Every one of you should get to bed early tonight, because tomarrow, we're attacking the King in his castle."

The gang nodded to him.

Freed then replied, "I'll bring snacks and drinks along with us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Training Room / 9:00pm

Bling Bling Boy was looking over his insect deck.

He sighed and replied, "I'm tired of using this deck. I'll use my other one."

He took his insect deck and slid it into his pocket and he took a second deck of cards and slid it into his disk.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Even since I started to duel, I've made this deck and I tried to duel with it 8 times and only won one time with it. With rare cards this place has to offer, It'll be the best deck ever made."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Outside the Village Entrance (North Side) / 8:45am

Freed and the gang was on a D-Runner, ready to take down the king. Command Knight, Marauding Captain, Stan and Cheryl were there as well, about to watch the gang leave.

Freed looked at Stanley and Cheryl and replied, "I'll watch your kids for you. But, I think they can take care of themselves, but I'll go anyway to make sure this mission is a success."

Cheryl then replied, "You all take care of yourselves now."

Stanley then replied, "You are making us really proud, gang. Keep it up."

Command Knight then replied, "Imform us at anytime about what happens."

Freed then repleid, "Of course, my friend."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Take down the king, General!"

Johnny then replied, "With the power of each of our decks, We'll going to kick some arse!"

Dukey then replied, "The King won't know what hit him!"

Susan then replied, "As long as we believe in our cards and our partner cards, we'll have no trouble dueling!"

Mary then replied, "We're going to save the Shadowlands once in for all!"

Sissy then repleid, "Shadow King, here we come!"

The gang started up their bikes and drove off.

Command Knight smiled and replied, "Good luck, my friends."

Marauding Captain looked at her and replied, "They'll be fine. Each of their decks is incredible. so they'll have no trouble dueling."

The knight nodded to the captain and they all went back into the village.

------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Command Room / 9:25am

Scott was in the main room with Isono. Magical Scientist and Science Soldior were there as well, keep an eye on the bridge and everything else within the castle.

Suddenly, Witty Phantom appeared in the room and he replied, "Those kids and Freed are heading towards the building that activates the bridge."

Scott then replied, "Good to hear. We're ready for those kids and General Freed at anytime."

Magical Scientist then replied, "They have arrived at the station, sir. They added some add-ons to their D-Runners and they got to the station in about 25 minutes, sir."

Scott looked at Science Soldior and replied, "Well done, you two."

He looked at Isono and replied, "Get Monster Tamer to the bridge immediatly."

Isono nodded and walked out of the room.

Scott smiled and replied, "With him guarding the bridge and everyone else ready to duel, those brats and Freed won't have a chance."

------------------------------------------

Outside the Station / 9:45am

The gang arrived and the Girls had pressed some buttons and then a large bridge came out of the ground and they saw the castle. It was a huge castle. It was about the size of other 5 castles merged into one large one.

Johnny then replied, "That castle is huge!"

Freed then replied, "Its hard to believe that somewhere in that castle is the king."

Suddenly, the main door opened up and a tall musclar man holding a whip came out and he had a duel disk on his arm.

Freed then replied, "Thats a Monster Tamer. A warrior with pathetic stats of a level 5 monster."

He looked at Sissy and replied, "Would you do the honors?"

Sissy then repleid, "Of course."

Freed took 3 monsters from his pocket and handied them to Sissy and Freed smiled and replied, "With those two tuners and that synchro in your deck, you'll be unstoppable."

Sissy nodded as she quickly shuffled the 2 monster cards into her deck and she slid the synchro monster into her Extra deck.

The gang entered the bridge area.

The warrior laughed and replied, "You're the ones that'll take over this castle?"

Sissy took a step foward and repliecd, "We are. Now, bug off!"

The tamer then replied, "Nope. You have to duel me."

Sissy laughed and replied, "Lets do it then."

Freed and the kids sat on nearby benches near the bridges and the duelists stood across from each other on the bridge They both activated their disks.

"Game on!", both duelists yelled out.

(Monster Tamer: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The warrior then replied, "Ladies first."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I'll place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Kaiser Seahorse!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Monster Tamer resumed, "Attack with Trident stab."

The serpent went in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the warrior struck it with its spear and it shattered into pixels.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Monster Tamer resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play Star Blast. I Pay 500 lifepoints to reduce the level of 1 monster in my hand by 1 and I choose my Tethys, Goddess of Light which now will be a level 4 monster now!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful winged angel appeared (2,400/1,800).

Johnny then replied, "Intresting spell card."

Freed nodded and replied, "That card can help any kind of deck."

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Tethys, attack!"

A ball of light appeared in her hand and she fired it and it sturck the serpent, blowing it to pieces.

(Monster Tamer: 7,300LP / Sissy: 7,500LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As she sat the card down, the jeweled fairy appeared (1,800/1,000).

Sissy resumed, "Tethys, attack!"

Another ball of light appeared in her hands and a machine-like wolf appeared (1,200/1,400) and the fairy fired her ball and it struck the wolf, blowing it to shards.

Sissy then replied, "A Giga-tech wolf?"

The tamer then replied, "Yep."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Okay then. Angel, attack him directly!"

The angels horn began to glow and it fired a beam of light that struck the tamer in the chest.

(Monster Tamer: 5,500LP / Sissy: 7,500LP)

Sissy then replied, "I have a big lead now. Make your move now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared on the field (1,700/1,650).

Monster Tamer resumed, "I tribute it for 1 of my decks stars!"

As the serpent vanished, a being o flight with a odd symbol on its chest appeared (2,600/2,200).

The tamer then replied, "Meet the mighty Sanga Of Thunder!"

Sissy gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Johnny then replied, "If he has that thing on the field, he's going to try to summon that Gate Guardain."

Freed then replied, "Nothing to worry about. He needs Suijin and Kazajin on the field as well and he needs 4 more sacrifices to summon them both."

Monster Tamer then replied, "Thats true, but I Can still attack!"

The being began to glow and it fired a barrage of thunder and it struck the jeweled fairy, blasting it into shards.

(Monster Tamer: 5,500LP / Sissy: 6,600LP)

Monster Tamer smiled and replied, "Take that, little girl. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I switch Tephys to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Whirlwind Prodigy!"

As eh sat the card down, a young boy surronded by many flying creatures appeared (1,500/1,600).

Monster Tamer resumed, "Now I Play Double summon to tribute for my Kazajin."

As the Young boy vanished, a being of the wind appeared(2,400/2,200).

Monster Tamer resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The wind being opened is mouth and fired a blast of wind and Tephys exploded into globules of light.

Monster Tamer resmed, "Your turn, Sanga!"

The being of light fired a blast of light and Dunamis Dark Witch appeared on the card (1,800/1,050) and the light struck her and she burst into pixalated remains.

Monster Tamer resumed, "Take that, little girl! Make your move now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jirai Gumo!"

As he sat the card down, a large spider appeared (2,200/100).

Monster Tamer resumed, "I activate Tribute doll to tribute my Spider for my Suijin!"

As the spell card appeared, black tentacles came out of out and grabbed the spider and it vanished from sight and then a being of water appeared (2,500/2,400).

Sissy gulped and repllied, "The whole set.."

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "I now tribute them for the best of my deck!"

As the 3 beings vanished, a 25-Foot being appeared and it looked like a combanation of Suijin, Sanga Of Thunder and Kazajin (3,750/3,400).

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Meet the Mighty GATE GUARDIAN!"

Johnny then replied, "Oh, boy."

Dukey then replied, "Sissys in trouble now."

Monster Tamer resumed, "Now I activate Stop Defense!"

Suddenly, Zolga appeared in attack postion (1,700/1,200).

Sissy then repleid, "This will hurt."

Monster Tamer resumed, "Lets do it. Gate Guardian, attack with Tempest Surge!"

The mighty warrior launched its attack and the sand fairy was blown to dust in a instant the attack struck.

(Monster Tamer: 5,500LP / Sissy: 4,550LP)

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "A little bit more and I'll win. I equip my creature with Zombie Lineage. If you would try to target my mighty creature with a card effect, I can send this equip card away to negate and destroy it. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Gate Guardian began to glow with a silver glow.

Freed then repleid, "Great. Now the only way to remove that thing from the field is to battle it with a monster."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Sweetie.."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I now equip my Gate Guardian with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Susan then repleid, "No, Now she can't place anything in defense mode."

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Indeed that what means. ATTACK!"

The large warrior fired its attack again and a Bountiful Artemis appeared on the card (1,600/1,700) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck.

(Monster Tamer: 5,500LP / Sissy: 2,500LP)

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card.

Monster Tamer smiled and replied, "I acivate Royal Decree!"

The card flipped.

Mary then replied, "No, now she can't even use her traps!"

Dukey then replied, "I hate to say this, she needs a miracle to win this duel."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Tuner monster Fairy Girl!"

As she sat the card down, a young female angel with two beautiful jeweled silver wings appeared wearing a beautiful silver robe (500/500).

Sissy resumed, "Now I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Sanga of Thunder appeared (2,600/2,200).

Monster Tamer then replied, "What are you up to?"

Sissy resumed, "I tune my monsters together."

The monsters vanished into 8 glowing stars and each one vanished into the sky.

Sissy resumed, "I now Synchro Summon Holy Angel of Hope!"

As she sat the card down on his disk, a beautiful angel came out and she had rainbow-colored wings in ber back, and a beautiful gold and silver robe and she was holding golden diamond-crusted scepter that had 3 diamonds at the top (2,700/2,400).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, what a card."

Monster Tamer then repleid, "Its much weaker then my monster."

Sissy then repleid, "It gains 100 ATK for every Fairy in my graveyard."

The Fairy began to glow (2,700/2,400 - 3,800/2,400).

Johnny then replied, "Yea!"

Freed nodded and repleid, "She's going to topple that titan."

Dukey then replied, "Cream that thing!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "This will be fun! Holy Angel of Hope, attack his Gate Guardian with Angelic Light Blast!"

The angel pointed her staff and fired a blast of light and it struck the titan in the chest and it gave out a loud groan before it burst into a explosion of elemental energy.

(Monster Tamer: 5,450LP / Sissy: 2,500LP)

Sissy then replied, "Take that! Make your move."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon Aeris!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Holy Angel of Hope, attack!"

The angel fired a blast of light and a Unshaven Angeler appeared on the card (1,500/1,600) and the blast blew the fish to pixels.

Sissy resumed, "Aeris, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the warrior in the chest.

(Monster Tamer: 3,650LP / Sissy: 2,500LP)

Sissy resumed, "Thats that. I Play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap and that'll end my turn."

The storm began and the trap was blown to shards.

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "Now to summon the best of my deck! I activate Dark Element! I Pay half of my lifepoints to summon the best monster I have in my deck and the only thing I have to do to activate this card is to have Gate Guardian in my graveyard."

(Monster Tamer: 1,825LP / Sissy: 2,500LP)

Johnny then repleid, "This ain't good at all!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior larger that Gate Guardian appeared. It had a shogun-like helmet, black armor and below its waist it was spider-like with metal sharp legs! (3,800/3,400).

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Meet my best monster! Meet the Mighty DARK GUARDIAN!"

Johnny then replied, "Holy..cow."

Susan then replied, "At least is ATK matches Sissy's fairy."

Monster Tamer resumed, "In that case, I activate Shrink!"

The fairy began to shrink (3,800/3,400 - 1,900/3,400).

Monster Tamer then replied, "THis'll be fun. Attack her Fairy with Axe Bash Slash!"

The warrior swung its axe and it slammed into the ground, sending a large shockwave to the fairy and it burst into glowing shards.

(Monster Tamer: 1,825LP / Sissy: 600LP)

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "I must warn you, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle."

Johnny then replied, "Can't be destroyed in battle? Ouch."

Freed sighed and replied, "You have to believe in your girlfriend, Johnny. She's in a tough spot, but she'll win somehow."

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Lots of luck to you. I play Arms Hole."

He took the top of his deck (Which was a 2nd Kazajin) and he slid it into his graveyard."

Monster Tamer resumed, "I'm getting back a equip spell."

Susan then repleid, "If its Fairy Meteor crush, she's had it."

Monster Tamer resumed, "I'm bringing back my Zombie Lineage."

He took the equip and added it to his hand.

Monster Tamer resumed, "I now equip my Dark Guardian with it."

Suddenly, the Guardian began to glow with a silver glow.

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "You're running out of options. With My Zombie Lineage and Dark Guardians Ability, its only a matter of time before I beat you. You'll never get into the castle. I end my turn now."

Sissy sighed as she looked at her deck.

"Maybe I should just forfeit the duel. I tried my best, but failed. Even my best card was trashed.", Sissy thought to herself as she stared at her deck.

She began to slowly bring her hand towards her deck.

Dukey then replied, "Whats she doing?"

Susan then replied, "She wants to forfeit the duel!"

Freed then replied, "If that happens, We'lll never be able to enter the castle."

Johnny then replied, "Sissy, NO!"

Suddenly, she looked at Johnny and replied, "Why not? I'm out of options."

Johnny then replied, "Sissy, I love you, but go out fighting!"

Sissy then replied, "Why bother? I'm out of options."

Johnny then replied, "I know you want to, but I bet you can figure out how to win. I'll always be behind you all of the way! Please don't do it!"

Sissy looked at her deck and she moved her hand closer to her deck.

Monster Tamer then replied, "I Guess I win this one."

She placed her hand on it and drew a card.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Oh, yea!"

Sissy resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "Going out fightning, eh? I Summon my 2nd Kaiser Seahorse!"

As he sat the card down, the seprent-warrior of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Monster Tamer resumed, "This ends now. Attack!"

The serpent went in and a Gellenduo appeared on the card (1,700/0) and the serpent warrior etreated.

Monster Tamer growled and replied, "You are one lucky girl! I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, two lamb tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

Sissy resumed, "I End my turn now."

The warrior drew a card.

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Monster Tamer sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Time to summon my other best card!"

As the 3 monsters vanished from the field, a odd alien-like creature appeared with somsort of raygun for a arm (2,800/2,900).

Sissy then replied, "Meet the Mighty Moisture Creature!"

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Mary then replied, "Cool Fairy."

Sissy then repleid, "When Moisture is tribute summoned with 3 monsters, all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

The fairy fired a blast of light from its hands and Monster Tamers Zombie Lineage card was blown to pieces.

Monster Tamer then replied, "Doesn't matter, I'll still win."

Sissy then replied, "Whatever. Attack!"

The fairy fired another blast of light and the Serpent was blasted into shards when it struck.

(Monster Tamer: 925LP / Sissy: 600LP)

Sissy smiled and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "Dark Guardian, end this now!"

The warrior swung his axe..

Sissy smiled and replied, "Gotcha, sucker! I activate Mirror Force!"

The shockwave began and a mirror appeared and the shockwave reflected off of the Mirror and it went back and struck the warrior and it burst into a explosion of black energy.

Monster Tamer growled and replied, "You are making mad, little girl! I set a monster and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Monster Tamer then repleid, "I'm finished."

Sissy smiled and replied, "Indeed you are! Ohka, attack!"

The angel fired a blast of red energy and a 2nd Jirai Gumo appeared (2,200/100) and the energy struck it, blowing the spider to pixels.

Sissy resumed, "Moisture Creature, end this."

The odd fairy fired another blast of light and it struck the Tamer in the chest.

(Monster Tamer: 0LP / Sissy: 600LP)

Johnny then replied, "Oh, yea! She won!"

Freed nodded and replied, "I knew if she believed in her deck, she would win her match."

Monster Tamer began to glow and he replied, "You may of beatened me, but you'll never defeat the king and his best duelists!"

Suddenly, he burst into shards.

Freed then replied, "With that out of the way, lets head out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Trap Booster / Quick-play Spell Card

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Zane in the Yugioh GX episode "The Demon". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Zombie Lineage / Equip Spell Card

If the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If the equipped monster is destroyed by a card effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard, the equipped monster is not destroyed.

Note: This card was used by Skull Knight in the Yugioh GX episode "What Lies Beneath (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Dark Element / Normal Spell Card

You can only activate this card if you have a "Gate Guardian" that was Special Summoned correctly in your Graveyard. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Guardian" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Dark Guardian

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,800/DEF: 3,400/12 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Dark Element". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

Note: Both of these cards were used by the Paradox Brothers in the Yugioh GX episode "Tag Team Trial (Parts 1 and 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

Fairy Girl

Fairy/Tuner/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star

When this card is used to Synchro summon a Fairy-type Synchro monster, draw 1 card from your deck.

Holy Angel of Hope

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more LIGHT non-tuner monsters

For every Fairy type monster in your graveyard, this card gains 100 ATK. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 Fairy-type monster from your deck to your hand.

----------------------------------------------------

That was a close duel. Starting in the next chapter, the gang goes through the castle to take down the Shadow King and save the Shadowlands. In the next chapter, Johnnys duels the Dragon Emperor once again and the Emperor improved his deck quite a bit. Can Johnny beat him once again? Find out in "Rocky Road", coming soon.


	44. Rocky Road

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 43: Rocky Road

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Command Center / 11:30am

Scott was in the main part of the castle, with a duel disk with a deck in it. Isono was there as well.

Scott sighed and replied, "Should of known he would'nt keep those brats away."

Isono then replied, "They're about to enter the castle."

Scott nodded and replied, "I might as well introduce myself to those brats at last."

Isono then replied, "Is that a good idea?"

Scott then replied, "Its no problem. Besides, they'll went to see the ruler of this world when they fall to us."

Isono then replied, "Lets do it."

Scott nodded as they walked out of the center.

----------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Rest Area / 11:45am

The gang was inside the rest area, relaxing. They entered the castle as soon as Monster Tamer vanished from sight and the the first room was a waiting area that had 4 different vending machines, many couches plus a Big screen TV with a Nintendo Wii hooked up to it.

Johnny then replied, "This room is amazing."

Dukey then replied, "Indeed. We're really in the Shadowland Castle. We finally made it into this place. We just need to find the Shadow King and duel him to save the lands from danger."

Susan then replied, "These machine are filled with all sorts of drinks and snacks."

Mary looked at one of them and repleid, "This is machien has booster packs in it!"

She took a dollar from her pocket and slid it into it and two packs fell out of it.

Johnny then replied, "Lets see what you got!"

She took the two booster packs and opened them up quickly and she two water monsters she never even heard of before.

Mary then repleid, "Whoa, these will help my deck alot."

She took the two cards and quickly shuffled the cards into his deck and she placed the other 15 cards from the packs on a nearby table and everyone crowded around them and everyone grabbed at least 3 of them and added them to their decks and placed them back into their disks.

Suddenly, everyone looked towards the door and they saw Scott coming through with Isono right behind him.

Johnny then replied, "Who are you?"

Scott smilied and replied, "Good to see you again, Johnny."

Johnny then replied, 'Wait, You're that guy Scott!"

Scott then replied, "My name is Scott Treverson, The Shadowland King."

Freed then replied, "It was you that has been making everyones life a living hell?"

Scott then replied, "Yes, General."

Susan then repleid, "It was YOU that convinced Bling Bling Boy to turn the whole world into the Shadowlands."

Scott smiled and replied, "Guilty as charged."

Dukey then replied, "Where are you here?"

Scott then replied, "Do you want to turn the world back to normal?"

The gang nodded to him.

Scott then replied, "When I'm defeated in duel, you'll have a high chance of escaping this world."

Johnny then replied, "Let me guess, we can't duel you yet?"

Scott then replied, "Yes sir. You must defeat 9 different duelists in 9 different rooms. When you win all of the rooms, you can finally face me in a duel."

Freed then replied, "This is odd, but we'll do it."

Scott then replied, "Okay then. The first room is right next to do this one and the guardian of the room has chosen Johnny to duel. So, good luck and meet in the room in 1 hour."

Isono then replied, "I'm Isono Kuriashawa, Scotts Best friend."

Scott then replied, Well put. Good luck to you kids."

Isono and Scott left the room.

Johnny then repleid, "Sheesh, what a guy."

Suddenly, Scott came back in the room.

Scott then replied, "Johnny if you win the next duel, all of you came back here to find out who's next."

Once again, he left the room.

Sissy then replied, "If we have to duel in 9 different rooms, so be it."

Johnny then replied, "Indeed, toots."

He took his deck and side deck out and sat them on his desk.

He looekd at the gang and repleid, "Do you all want to help me with my deck?"

The gang nodded and crowded around the table he and his deck were at.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp War room / 12:30pm

Command Knight and Marauding Captain were in the room, talking with Stanley and Cheryl.

'

Command Knight then replied, "I just got a message from Freed and they made it into the castle and they have to beat 9 different duelists in order to face the Shadow King himself."

Stanley then replied, "With their decks, they'll have no trouble."

Cheryl then replied, "Those kids are great duelists, so they'll have no trouble."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Lets keep our fingers crossed that they win their duels."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Arena 1 / 12:45pm

The gang ran into the room. The arena looked like a rock quarry of somesorts. They were chairs nearby.

Johnny then replied, "Whoever I'm dueling,c ame on out!"

Suddenly, the floor opened up and the famillar statue of the Dragon Emperor came out.

Johnny then replied, "Great, him again."

Dukey then repleid, "Its the Dragon Emperor."

Suddenly, the emperor came alive and replied, "Johnathon, ready to lose? I want revenge for you beating me last time in a duel."

Johnny then replied, "It won't happen. I'll cream you hard."

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards.

"Game On!", both yelled out.

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Dragon Emperor then replied, "You start us off."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Mighty Fossil Tusker!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky creature with sharp teeth appeared (1,800/0).

The emperor resumed, "Attack!"

The large rocky creature opened its mouth and fired a large blast of rocks and a War Survivor appeared on the card (1,400/1,400) and the rock struck the warrior, blowing him to shards.

Johnny then replied, "Now I get any level 4 or lower warrior from my deck to the top of my deck."

He took his deck out and he took a card out and placed it on top of his deck and then he placed it back into the slot.

Dragon Emperor then replied, "You still lose 400 lifepoints do to my Fossil Tuskers effect."

(Dragon Emperor: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

The Emperor resumed, "I'll set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher."

As he sat the card down, the mighty Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600).

Johnny resumed," Next, I Give him the equip spell card Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade!"

The warriors sword grew larger (1,700/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its sword into the rocky creature, blasting it to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 7,900LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the Axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and one with one quick swipe of its axe, cut it in two.

Suddenly, a 2nd Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Johnny resumed, "Grepher, attack!"

The warrior went in and brought his sword onto the rat, blowing it to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 7,300LP / Johnny: 7,600LP)

Suddenly, Mormolith appeared on the field (1,000/900).

Johnny then replied, "Again? I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster card from his deck and slid it into his graveyard and he reshuffled and placed his deck back into his disk.

Dragon Emperor resumed, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Giant Soldior of Stone appeared (1,300/2,000).

Dragon Emperor then replied, "Now to use my Mormolifts ability again."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I think not! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a Hero Kid to his graveyard and a shower of lightning came out of the roof and struck the statue, blowing it to dust.

Dragon Emperor then replied, "You brat! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set this card facedown and I end my turn now."

Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Fossil Tusker appeared (1,800/0).

Dragon Emperor resumed, "I now tribute my rocks to special summon a monster that the king gave me for my deck."

As the two rock monsters vanished, a large man made out of rocks and pebbles appeared and then it knelt (0/3,000 - 300/3,300).

Dragon Emperor then replied, "Meet the Mighty Spirit of the Earth."

Susan then replied, "Whoa."

Johnny then replied, "Let me guess, it has a ability to let other rocks, including its own, gain 300 attack and defense points?"

The emperor nodded and replied, "That is correct. With that, I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

The Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky-creature with a magnet for arm appeared (1,700/1,600 - 2,000/1,900).

Johnny then replied, "No way."

Susan then replied, "He's using one of Yugi Mutos favorite monsters?"

Dragon Emperor nodded and replied, "Sure am. Attack!"

The rock fired a blast of electricty and it struck the barbarian and he burst into pixels.

(Dragon Emperor: 7,300LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

The Emperor then repleid, "Now I equip my Spirit of the Earth with Mist Body."

Suddenly, a misty lair covered the rocky warrior.

The emperor resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "Come Forth, Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a pink rock creature appeared (1,500/1,800 - 1,800/2,100).

The Emperor resumed, "To Increase my Betas ATK, I play Banner of Courage."

The large banner appeared.

The Emperor resumed, "Attack!"

Beta launched another blast of electricity and it struck Grepher, blowing him to shards.

(Dragon Emperor: 7,300LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

The Emperor resumed, 'Gamma, attack!"

The rock flew in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the rock struck it with its fist, blowing it to pixels.

Johnny took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled the deck and then he placed it back into his disk.

The Emperor resumed, "Thats that. I set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Maruading Captain and with his ability, Tune Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty captain appeared next to the robotic-like warrior (1,200/800) (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "Now I tune my warriors to summon Gaia Knight, the Force Of Earth!"

As the two warriors turned into 6 stars and vanished, the Mighty Gaia appeared while riding its steed (2,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gaia, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and stabbed his spear into Gammas chest and then it exploded into a cloud of dust.

(Dragon Emperor: 6,700LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright."

Suddenly, Gamma reappeared (1,500/1,800 - 1,800/2,100).

The Emperor resumed, "Now I Summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat he card down, another one of the magnet warriors appeared (1,400/1,700) - 1,700/2,000).

Susan then repleid, "No, he's summoned the whole set."

The Emperor resumed, "I now tribute my magnet warriors to summon my best creature!"

Suddenly, the 3 magnet warriors floated up and broke apart into many pieces and the pieces formed the most powerful rock creature in the game.

The Emperor laughed and replied, "Meet one of the most powerful monsters in the game, Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!"

(3,500/3,850 - 3,800/3,150).

Johnny took a step back and replied, "Oh, boy."

Dukey then replied, "It has 3,800 ATK? Whoa!"

The Emperor resumed, "It'll have 200 more ATK durning my battle phase thanks to my banner. Vakyrion, Attack Gaia now!"

The warrior went in and cut the mighty knight in twain with one swing of its large rocky sword.

(Dragon Emperor: 6,700LP / Johnny: 5,700LP)

The Emperor laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! Make your move now."

Johnny drew a card and repleid, "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!"

The arrows flew and struck both spell cards, blowing both to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 5,700LP / Johnny: 5,700LP)

Johnny resumed, "With that I set a monster and thats my turn."

Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll Let Valkyrion, attack!"

The magnet warrior went in and a Little Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and the small warrior met the same fate as Gaia did.

Dragon Emperor resumed, "You'll never win. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Gaia Knight appeared (2,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute it for my Turret Warrior!"

as the knight vanished, the brick warrior appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

The Emperor then replied, "That warrior is stronger then my warrior."

Johnny then repleid, "Sure is. Turret Warrior, attack!"

The warrior swung his fist and it struck the magnet warriors chest, blowing it to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 5,400LP / Johnny: 5,700LP)

Johnny smilied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I also will set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Turret warrior, attack."

The Emperor then replied, "I activate A Feint Plan."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

Suddenly, Medusa worm appeared (500/600 - 800/1,100) and fired a beam from its mouth and Turret Warrior turned to stone and shattered to pieces moments later.

The Emperor resumed, "I tribute my worm for my Hieracosphinx!"

As the worm vanished, the hawk-headed sphinx appeared with a loud caw (2,700/1,500).

The Emperor resumed, "Attack his facedown card."

The sphinx flew into the air and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and the sphinx brought its feet onto it, crushing it into pixels.

Johnny drew a card from his deck.

The Emperor resumed, "Pretty soon, you'll lose and become a status in this wonderful castle. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll let my sphinx attack your facedown card!"

The sphinx flew in and a Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) and the sphinx landed on the warrior, flattening him.

The Emperor then replied, "I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 card to summon my Master Of Chains."

He took a monster (Which was a Zombyra the Dark) and slid it into his graveyard and then a tall warrior weilding a chain with sickles appeared (1,600/1,300).

Johnny then replied, "This is the first time I've ever summoned this bad boy in a duel. It gains 100 ATK for every warrior in my graveyard."

The warriors chains began to glow (1,600/1,300 - 2,900/1,300).

Dukey then replied, "Its like a Warrior version of Shadow Ghoul."

Sissy then replied, "Quite a monster that is."

Johnny then replied, "Master Of Chains, attack!"

The warrior swung his chain and it struck the large sphinx and it began to crack all over and then it exploded into fragments.

(Dragon Emperor: 5,400LP / Johnny: 5,500LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dragon Emperor drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Remove two warriors from play to get back my Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade."

He took his Little Winguard and his Zombyra the Dark (2,900/1,300 - 2,700/1,300) and slid them into his RFP slot and he got back the card hr wanted.

Johnny resumed, "I Summon my Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "I equip him now with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade."

The warriors sword grew longer (1,800/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Now I Play Rush Recklessly, attack!"

The warrior began to swing his chain (2,700/1,300 - 3,400/1,300) and the warrior swung his chain and it struck the rocky man, blowing it to shards.

Johnny resumed, "Dark Blade, attack his facedown card."

The warrior went in and a Stone Statue of the Aztecs appeared on the card (300/2,000) and the warrior struck it with his sword, blowing it to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I Remove my Mormolith from play to summon the Rock Spirit."

As he took the rock monster out of his graveyard and slid it into his RFP slot, the rocky spartan-like warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

The Emperor resumed, "I tribute it for my Criosphinx."

As the spirit vanished, a ram-headed sphinx appeared (1,200/2,300).

The Emperor resumed, "I tribute it for my Exodd, Master of the Guard."

As the sphinx vanished, the mighty Exodd appeared and it was in attack postion (0/4,000).

Johnny then replied, "Why summon it in attack post....crap."

The Emperor flipped another card around from his hand it was a Shield and Sword."

Dukey then repleid, "This will hurt Johnny."

The card appeared on the field (0/4,000 - 4,000/0) (2,700/1,300 - 1,300/2,700) (2,100/1,500 - 1,500/2,100).

The Emperor resumed, "Lets do it. Exodd, attack!"

The giant statue fired a blast of gold energy and the Master Of Chains was blown to shards as the attack hit him.

(Dragon Emperor: 5,400LP / Johnny: 2,800LP)

The emperor laughed and replied, "That was fun. I activate Block attack."

As the card appeared, Exodd knelt in a defensive way.

The Emperor resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Master of Chains, Maruading Captain, Tune Warrior, Warrior Dai Grepher and his Turret Warrior and he reshuffled and drew 2 new cards.

Johnny resumed, "I Switch Dark Blade to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown to end my turn."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "I Remove another rock from play to summon another Rock Spirit."

He took his first Rock Spirit and slid it into his RFP slot and another Rock Spirit appeared (1,700/1,000).

The Emperor resumed, "I tribute it for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch."

As spirit vanished, the mighty earth titan appeared (2,400/1,000).

The Emperor then replied, "So long to your facedown card."

The monarch went in and slammed its fist onto the facedown card and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared and shattered.

The Emperor resumed, "Granmarg, attack!"

The monarch went in and punched the dark warrior hard and he exploded into black globules.

The Emperor laughed and replied, "A little bit more and you're done far. I set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Play Premature Burial."

Suddenly, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "Now i summon the Tuner Monster Red Knight."

As he sat the card down, the knight with red armor appeared (1,500/0).

Johnny resumed, "I Now tune my warriors together."

The warriors turned into 7 red stars and each one floated into the sky and vanished from sight.

Johnny resumed, "I Synchro Summon Master Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, Warrior Dai Grepher appeared...but he was now covered in gold armor and he had a long steel blade (2,600/2,200).

Freed then replied, "I've never heard of that Synchro before!"

Johnny then replied, "Other Then War Master Freed, this is 1 of my rarest warrior monster. Again, this is the first time using this card. It has a great ability. By discarding 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, 1 monster on the field has its mode changed.

He took a Reinforcements of the army and slid it into the graveyard and Exodd rose to attack postion.

Dukey then replied, "Now, its a sitting duck."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Indeed it is. Master Grepher, attack Exodd with Sword Of Legends!"

The warrior went in and cleaved the large statue right down the middle with its mighty blade. The pieces crumbled into sand.

(Dragon Emperor: 2,700LP / Johnny: 2,800LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

The Emperor drew a card.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Imperial Iron Wall! With this trap card monsters cannot be removed from play"

Dukey then replied, "YEA!"

The emperor laughed and replied, "I don't need my dragon to win this duel. I end my turn without doing a single thing."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Master Grepher, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the earth monarch across the chest and it burst into shards.

(Dragon Emperor: 2,500LP / Johnny: 2,800LP)

Johnny then replied, "I end my turn now."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, " I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster card from his deck and placed it into the graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck.

The Emperor resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Trojan Horse appeared (1,600/1,200).

The Emperor laughed and replied, "Now to summon my best card!"

As the horse vanished, from sight, a large bulky rock creature with large fists appeared (2,800/1,000).

The Emperor laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty avatar of the earth, Earth Giant Gaia Plate!"

Johnny then replied, "Oh, boy."

Dukey then replied, "That'll be tough to destroy."

The Emperor resumed, "To continue my turn, Its a outdated card, but it gests the job done. I activate Remove Trap!"

Suddenly, Johnnys trap card shattered into pixels.

The Emperor laughed and replied, "Also, when my rock attacks a monster or is attacked, the attacking monsters ATK & DEF is halved."

Susan then replied, "No, way."

Mary then replied, "Johnny is going to have a tough time beating it."

The Emperor laughed and replied, "Indeed he will. Earth Giant Gaia Plate, attack!"

The rock swung his fist and Grepher gave out a groan (2,600/2,200 - 1,300/1,100) and the rocky creature struck the warrior, blowing him to pieces.

(Dragon Emperor: 2,500LP / Johnny: 1,300LP)

The Emperor laughed and replied, "Your through, kid! I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Emperor drew a card and replied, "To keep my mighty rock on the field, I have to remove 1 rock monster during my standby phase from play or its destroyed."

He took his Alpha the Magnet warrior and slid it into his RFP slot.

The Emperor resumed, "I Summon my Grave Ohja."

As he sat the card down, a rock creature with sharp claws appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey then replied, "If Johnnys monster can't defend him, he's done for."

The Emperor resumed, "This ends now. Earth Giant Gaia Plate, attack!"

The bulky creature went in and Fortress Warrior appeared (800/1,200 - 400/600) and the fist struck its large plate, shattering into shards of rock.

The Emperor resumed, "Ohja, you try."

The other creature went in and and slashed the warrior and he burst into pixels.

The emperor sighed and replied, "You got lucky, young man. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and he smiled and replied, "You're finished, Emperor."

The Emperor then replied, "How so?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I'lll show you. I Summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior covered in armor appeared (900/400).

The Emperor laughed and replied, "How can that puny warrior do any damage to me?"

Johnny resumed, "With the final spell card in my hand. I activate Unstable Evolution. Since your lifepoints are higher then mine, my monsters ATK becomes 2,400."

The warrior began to glow (900/400 - 2,400/400).

The Emperor then replied, "What if your lifepoints were higher?"

Johnny resumed, "My warriors ATK would become 1,000. I move to my battle phase and thanks and my Speed Warriors ATK doubles until the end of my battle phase."

He began tog low (2,400/400 - 4,800/400).

The Emperor then repleid, "Darn, I'm a goner."

Dukey then repleid, "4,800 ATK? Thats cool!"

Sissy smiled and replied, "That was a hell of a combo, babe. Finish him off!"

Johnny nodded to his girlfriend and turned and face the Emperor and replied, "This ends now. Speed Warrior, take out his Grave Ohja and the rest of his lifepoints!"

The warrior charged in and punched the weaker rock creature hard and it burst into a cloud of dust.

(Dragon Emperor: 0LP / Johnny: 1,300LP)

Johnny sighed and replied, "Thats game."

The Emperor then replied, "You have won the duel. Good luck beating the rest of the Castle duelists."

Suddenly, he turned into a stone statue again.

Sissy then replied, "Thats it for him."

Suddenly, A Blast Sphere appeared and attached to the Emperors arm.

Johnny gulped and replied, "Gang, HIT THE DUST!"

The gang hid behind a large rock and the machine exploded and when the gang looked around the rock, all the remained of the emperor was a pile of rocks and stones.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, these guys play for keeps."

Susan then replied, "Lets get back to the lounge and wait for someone to tell us where we go next."

The gang left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Earth Giant Gaia Plate

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

This card can be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Rock-Type monsters in your Graveyard. The ATK and DEF of an opponent's monster that battles with this card are halved. During your Standby Phase, you must remove from play 1 Rock-Type monster from your Graveyard. If you do not, send this card to the Graveyard.

Note: This card is a japanese card that has not been released in the United States yet.

Master Of Chains

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

You cannot Normal Summon this monster from your hand unless you discard one card from your hand. This monster gains 100 Attack Points for each Warrior-type monster in your Graveyard.

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Spirit of the Earth

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,000/6 Stars

You can special summon this card from your hand by tributing two rock-type monsters. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK & DEF of all Rock-type monsters on your side of rhe field by 300 points. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field at a time.

Master Grepher

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to switch the mode of a faceup monster on the field. This card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets trap cards.

-----------------------------------------------------

1 duel done, 8 to go. In the next chapter, Sissy duels a famillar person and he wants revenge as well. Who is this duelist and can she win? Telling you all the name of the next chapter will ruin the suprise, so you'll have to wait and see what the name of it will be.


	45. Spiritual Envoy

Chapter updated May 22nd

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 44: Spiritual Envoy

----------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main Chamber /3:45pm

Scott was in his chamber with Isono.

Scott then replied, "I Should never brought Dragon Emperor from his resting site. That pathetic hunk of rocks was no use to me at all."

Isono then replied, "Don't Worry, Scott. Those brats have to beat 8 more duelists before they can face you in a duel."

Scott then replied, "True. Make sure you tell everyone to stay on their toes when facing those brats."

Isono then replied, "Not a problem, my friend. Who's next?"

Scott then repleid, "Sissy has to a duel next against Susa Soldior."

Isono then replied, "Did'nt she already cream him once in a duel?"

Scott nodded and replied, "That was with his old no-so-good deck. His Spirit Deck now is better then ever. He'll have no trouble beating her in a duel."

Isono then replied, "Thats good to hear."

Scott then replied, "Instead of going into the room myself, I'll deliever a note to their room."

Isono then replied, "Great Idea, my friend."

---------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Rest Station / 4:00pm

The gang were sitting in chairs while Johnny was relaxing on the couch, looking at his deck. He had a half-full bottle of Red Gush (A sports drink from Porkbelly) nearby as well as a small open bag of garden salsa-flavored Sun Chips.

Johnny took his Master Grepher and he smiled at it and replied, "My first time using in a duel and you've helped big time."

Sissy looked at him and replied, "Where'd you ever get that card anyway, dear?"

Johnny slid the card back into his Extra Deck and and replied, "That a easy one. That bully Thumper had took that card away from a kid that was still learning how to duel. Thumper dueled him and took his card for winning. He wouldn't leave Thumper alone until he gave it back, but the jerk kept the card. Then, I came in and challenged him to a duel and if would lose the duel, he would be able to keep the card and my Freed the Matchless General all to himself."

----------------------------------------------------------

(FLASHBACK)

4 months ago

Outside of Porkbelly Middle School

Johnny was dueling the bully Thumper and the young boy that Thumper stole from was watching him as well. Johnny had Freed the Matchless General (2,300/1,700) as well as 1 facedown card. Thumper had a Opticlops in attack postion (1,800/1,700) and no cards facedown.

(Thumper: 6,500LP / Johnny: 6,000LP)

Thumper laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, Test."

Johnny growled and replied, "Make your move already, Thumper."

Thumper drew a card and replied, "As you wish. I Tribute my Opticlops for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the one-eyed fiend vanished from sight, the fiendish ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

The young boy gulped and repleid, "Yikes, creepy."

Thumper then replied, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of green and black flames and Freed was blown to shards as the attack struck him.

(Thumper: 6,500LP / Johnny: 5,850LP)

Thumper laughed and replied, 'You'll never beat me, Test! I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Thumper drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the robotic-like fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Thumper resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack."

The fiend fired a blast of green and black flames and a Big Shield Gardna appeared on the card (100/2,600) and the warriors shield blocked the flames from reaching him and then it rose to attack postion.

(Thumper: 6,450LP / Johnny: 5,850LP)

Thumper then replied, "Now he's a sitting duck. Gil Garth, finish the job!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed the warrior and he burst into shards.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Destiny Draw. I now don't take damage and then I get to draw 1 card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Thumper then replied, "You're only delaying your defeat, shrimp. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play pot of greed."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Johnny resumed, "I play Marauding Captain and his ability, I'm bringing forth Tune Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the mighty captain (1,200/800) appeared next to the robotic-like warrior (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "I Now tune my warriors together to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, The Force Of Earth."

As the two warriors spilt into 6 glowing stars, the stars flew into the air and vanished fron sigh, the mighty Gaia appeared (2,600/800).

Thumper then replied, "Eeep."

Johnny then repleid, "I thought you would say something like that. Gaia Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the ruler in the chest and he burst into a cloud of black & green smoke.

(Thumper: 6,300LP / Johnny: 5,850LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, 'Take that! Make your move now."

Thumper drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried The Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, Attack!"

The warrior went in and a Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200) and the warrior simply cut it in twain with 1 swing of his sword.

Johnny resumed, "Gaia Knight, attack that jerk directly!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed Thumper in the chest with his spear.

(Thumper: 3,700LP / Johnny: 5,850LP)

Thumper quickly replied, "I Special summon my Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, a evil fiend with a zanbato for a weapon appeared (2,700/2,500).

Thumper resumed, "When Gorz is summoned this way, I get a Emissary of Darkness Token equal to the damage I took."

Suddenly, a evil-looking fairy covered in armor appeared (?/? - 2,600/2,600).

Johnny gulped and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Thumper drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Johnnys facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and shattered.

Thumper resumed, "I tribute my token for my Summoned Skull!"

As the token vanished, one of Yugi Mutos classic monsters appeared (2,500/1,200).

Thumper resumed, "This'll be fun. Summoned Skull, attack Gearfried with Lightning Strike!"

The skull lifted its arms into mid air and fired a blast of lightning bolts that blew the iron knight to pieces.

Thumper resumed, "Gorz, attack."

The fiend went in and slashed the warrior across the chest and he and his loyal steed burst into pixels.

(Thumper: 3,700LP / Johnny: 5,050LP)

Thumper resumed, "Make your move now, punk."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Thumper drew a card and replied, "Summoned Skull, attack!"

The fired fired another blast of lightning bolts and Axe Raider appeared on the card (1,700/1,150) and the bolts struck the warrior, blowing him to shards.

Thumper resumed, "ATTACK!"

The fiend went in and slashed Johnny across the chest.

(Thumper: 3,700LP / Johnny: 2,350LP)

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat."

Suddenly, 4 different-colored sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Thumper laughed and replied, "You could of have saved youself from Gorz's if you would of activated it sooner."

Johnny then repleid, "Whatever."

Thumper then replied, "Your funeral. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon a warrior known as The Master Of Arms."

As he sat the card down, a tall male warrior covered in silver appeared and he had a bow and arrow in one hand and a sword in the other (1,400/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "I activate one of my favorite spell cards, United We Stand."

Suddenly, the warriors sword began to glow as the equip appeared on the field (1,400/1,500 - 5,800/5,500).

Johnny then replied, "For every reuip on my Master Of Arms, he gains a extra 400 ATK."

Thumper gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Johnny smiled and replied, "and I activate one more equip card, Fusion Murasame Blade."

The warriors sword began to glow red (5,800/5,500 - 7,000/5,500).

Thumper then repleid, "I'm finished."

Johnny then replied, "You sure are. I have respect for Yugi Mutos monsters, but not for your Gorz. Master Of Arms, attack his Gorz with Master Sword Strike."

The warrior charged in and stabbed his sword into the fiends chwat and then the fiend gave out a loud groan before he burst into a shower of black shards.

(Thumper: 0LP / Johnny: 2,350LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thats game."

The younger boy then replied, 'Since he won, give me back my card."

Thumper laughed and replied, "Not a chance."

Johnny then replied, "Give him back his card or I'll make sure to attack with every strong warrior in my deck in a future duel!"

He gulped as he took the Synchro card from his pocket and he walked up to the boy and handied to him and then he turned the other way and ran as fast as he can.

Johnny then replied, "Happy to have your card back?"

The boy nodded and replied, "Yes. But I want you to have it."

Johnny then repleid, "Why? Its your card."

The young boy then replied, "What that bully did'nt know is that I have 2 more copies of it in my Side deck. With that card as one of your Synchro monsters, you'll have no trouble in battle."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thanks. I'm Johnny Test by the way."

The boy then replied, "I'm Corey Tate Andrews."

Johnny then replied, 'If you ever want to duel a true champ, find me at house or around the school and if I'm not busy, we'll duel."

Corey smiled and replied, "Thanks, Johnny. I'll keep that in mind."

He took the Synchro and slid it into his Extra Deck and then the two friends walked away from each other.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

--------------------------------

Castle Lounge 4:15pm

Johnny then replied, "Thats how I got the card."

Susan then replied, "Master Of Arms? Never heard of it."

Johnny took his deck out and he looked through his deck and he found the card and showed it to everyone.

Sissy then replied, "I heard of that card. It was released In Japan In January and then 4 months after, Industral Illuisons placed that card and 10 other cards in a special promo pack that they sold until the end of May."

Johnny then replied, "Thats right. It took 8 packs, But I finally got the card. You could only buy the packx online and then they released the pack on May 1st and the last day to order the packs was on May 28th. It was well worth the money and patience to get such a rare card."

Dukey laughed and replied, "I remember that day well. When you finally got that card, you were the happiest boy in Porkbelly."

Suddenly, the door opened up and a letter of somesorts flew in and then the door closed.

Susan got up and grabbed the letter and opened and read it.

Mary then replied, "What does it say, sis?"

Susan crumpled up the letter into a ball and threw to her side and replied, "The next one to duel is Sissy. She's dueling in the room across from the Dragon Emperors room."

Sissy then replied, "Cool. I'm ready to duel him or her."

She ran out of the room and gang followed her.

----------------------------

Shadowland Castle Arena 2 / 4:30pm

The gang ran into the arena and the walls were covered in pictures of various Dragon-type monsters, including 6 different pictures of Yamata Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon fighting.

Sissy then repleid, "Maybe this'll be a dragon duelist we'll be facing."

Suddenly, the door behind then slammed shut and then 5 chairs appeared out of nowhere and Freed and the gang sat down in them.

Sissy then replied, "This is odd."

Suddenly, the door opened up on the other side and famillar duelist walked out of it.

Sissy then replied, "Susa Soldior, we meet again."

The spirit then replied, "Indeed we do. I'm going to crush you for what you did."

Sissy then replied, 'Because I whooped you good in our last duel?"

Susa Soldior then replied, "Yes, indeed. But Thanks to Master Scott, my spirit deck is better then ever now. I won't lose to you this time."

Sissy then replied, "We'll see about that."

Johnny then repleid, "You dueled him, honey?"

Sissy looked at the gang and replied, "He was the first duelist I ever faced in this world when I arrived."

He turned to the spirit and they both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game On!', both duelists yelled out.

(Susa Soldior: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

The spirit then replied, "Ladies first."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Thanks, I guess. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Doashaiya."

As he sat the card down, a dragon with a gold and red body appeared (1,600/1,200).

Susa Soldior resumed, "Attack her facedown card now."

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of flames and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and the flames struck it, burning it to a crisp.

Sissy drew a card from her deck.

Susa Soldior then replied, "Okay then. now my dragons and I Get a token and with that, I end my turn now."

As the dragon vanished from sight, a smaller version of Doashaiya appeared and knelt (0/700).

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "Attack his token now with shadow flux."

A ball of black energy appeared in her hands and the attack struck the token, blowing it to shards.

Sissy resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Susa Soldior."

As he sat the card down, a exact copy of the duel spirit appeared (2,000/1,600).

Susa Soldior resumed, "Next I activate Spring of Rebirth."

The spring appeared behind him.

Susa Soldior resumed, "Soldior, attack."

The spirits sword began to glow and then it went in and slashed the fairy across its chest, blowing her to fragments.

(Susa Soldior: 8,000LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

The soldior resumed, "Thats that. I gain 500 thanks to my spring and my spirit returning to my hand and then I'll set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The spirit vanished and reappeared in his hand.

(Susa Soldior: 8,500LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown to end my turn."

Susa Soldior drew a card and then he opened his field slot and rpelied, "I activate my field spell card thanks to master Scott."

Johnny then replied, "Spirits have a field spell card now?"

Dukey then repleid, "Man, this card came can excite a person at anytime."

Susa Soldior resumed, "Indeed it can. I activate the field spell card known as the Spirit Festival."

As he slid the card into the slot and it shut, the arena turned into somesort of a carnival with colorful booths everywhere.

Johnny then replied, "This is really a bizarre field spell."

Susa Soldior then replied, "It might be, but In my deck, its really powerful. With this field spell, all spirits on the field gain 300 ATK & DEF and they do not returned to my hand when destroyed and also while this field is on the field and a spirit is destroyed in battle, I Can pay 500 lifepoints to shuffle the card back into my deck."

Mary then replied, "With his deck, that field spell is a blessing to have."

Susa Soldior resumed, "To protect my field, I'm activating the Field Barrier spell card."

Suddenly, the spell card appeared on the field.

The Soldior resumed, "I'm summoning my soldior again."

As he sat the card down, his clone appeared again (2,000/1,600 - 2,300/1,900).

The soldior resumed, "This'll be fun. Attack."

The warrior charged in and a Marshamallon appeared (300/500) and the sword did nothing to the small fairys squishy body.

(Susa Soldior: 6,900LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

The soldior sighed and replied, "Curse that tiny fairy. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Normal summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka."

As she sat the card down, the beautiful crystal lion appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack the clone now."

The fairy fired a blast of red energy that struck its target, blowing the spirit to gibbets.

(Susa Soldior: 6,900LP / Sissy: 7,900LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

The crystal fairy vanished from sight.

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon the spirit monster known as Onashishima."

As he sat the card down, a tall warrior appeared. It wore sparking emerald armor and it had a jeweled spear as its weapon (1,500/1,400 - 1,800/1,700).

Susa Soldior resumed, "My warrior has a trampling ability. Attack her fairy now."

The warrior charged..

Sissy smiled and replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin to save my fairy."

The card flipped up.

Susa Soldior resumed, "I acivate my own facedown card, Spiritual Savior."

The card flipped up and its image was a Susa Soldior and a Asura Priest protecting a Otohime from a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Susa Soldior resumed, "With this card, I have to shuffle 1 Spirit monster from my deck to my hand and then your trap card goes boom."

He took his Doashaiya and shuffled it back into his deck and then the trap exploded into shards.

The spirit resumed, "Continue your attack."

The warrior went in and stabbed the fairy below its mouth.

(Susa Soldior: 6,900LP / Sissy: 6,600LP)

Susa Soldior resumed, "Thats that. I set 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sissy drew a card.

Susa Soldior resumed, "I activate Legacy Of Yata-Garasu. With this card I can draw 1 card and if I have a spirit monster, I get to draw two cards instead."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Sissy resumed, "Now I play Star Blaster and give up 500 lifepoints to lower my Tethys, Goddess of Lights level by 1."

Suddenly, Tethys appeared on the field (2,400/1,800).

(Susa Soldior: 6,400LP / Sissy: 6,600LP)

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Tethys, attack."

The fairy fired a blast of light from wings and it struck the warrior and the spirit exploded into globules of light.

(Susa Soldior: 6,300LP / Sissy: 6,600LP)

The Soldior groaned and replied, "I pay 500 lifepoints to add him back to my hand."

He took his Onashishima and added it back to her hand.

(Susa Soldior: 5,800LP / Sissy: 6,600LP)

Sissy resumed, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I set another card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sisst drew a card and replied, "I reveal a fairy in my hand to draw a extra card thanks to my Tethys ability."

She turned the card around and it was a Keldo and then she drew another card.

Sissy resumed, "Tethys, attack."

The fairy fired another blast of light and a Asura Priest appeared on the card (1,700/1,200 - 2,000/1,500) and the spirit was blasted into shards as the attack struck.

The soldior quickly replied, "I activate Vessel Of Illusions."

Suddenly, a clone of Asura Priest appeared (1,700/1,200).

Sissy sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctuary."

Suddenlty, a small beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Susa Soldior resumed, "I tribute both of my monsters for my Yamata Dragon."

as he two monsters vanished from sight, a ugly dragon made of many snake-like heads appeared (2,600/3,100 - 2,900/3,400).

Sissy groaned and repleid, "Great. Thats the spirit that wiped out Tethys in my lost duel."

Susa Soldior resumed, "and its going to wipe her out again."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and Tephys was blown to shards when the flames struck.

(Susa Soldior: 5,800LP / Sissy: 6,100LP)

Susa Soldior drew 3 cards from his deck and then he replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Susa Soldior drew a card, Sissy revealed her facedown Dust Tornado and the tornado tore the field barrier card to pieces.

Susa Soldior then replied, "Easy come, easy go. I Equip my Dragon with Sword of Kusanagi."

The sword appeared below the dragon.

Susa Soldior then replied, "Okay. Attack her facedown card."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a Spirit of the Harps appeared on the card (800/2,000) and the fairy was blown to atoms as the attack struck her.

(Susa Soldior: 5,800LP / Sissy: 5,200LP)

Susa Soldior resumed, "If I would of attacked your Marshmallon, I would of done more damage. Darn it. I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and festival vanished from sight and the room returned to normal and then Yamata Dragon roared before vanishing and reappearing in Susa Soldiors hand and the equip card the dragon had returned to his hand as well.

Sissy resumed, "I tribute my Marshmallon for my Airknight Parshath."

As the squishy fairy vanished, the mighty fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Sissy resumed, "I'm attacking your facedown card."

The knight went in and a Fushi No Tori appeared (1,200/0) and the fairy struck the spirit with its sword and it burst into a explosion of red feathers.

(Susa Soldior: 3,900LP / Sissy: 5,200LP)

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary."

The beady fiend appeared again (0/0).

Susa Soldior resumed, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded his Yamata Dragon.

Susa Soldior resumed, "I tribute my token for my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi."

As the token vanished, the mighty Fiery spirit appeared (2,800/2,900).

Susa Soldior resumed, "Next, I play Pot Of Greed."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Susa Soldior resumed, "Next, I Remove 1 Spirit from my hand from play to special summon my Izanagi."

as he took his Kinko-Byo and slid it into his RFP slot, the master of spirits appeared (2,200/1,000).

Susa Soldior resumed, "This'll be fun. Izanagi, attack."

The fairy went in and stabbed the airknight in the chest and it burst into shards of light.

Susa Soldior resumed, "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, attack."

The spirit went in and punched Sissy in the chest.

(Susa Soldior: 3,900LP / Sissy: 2,100LP)

Susa Soldior laughed and replied, "A little bit more and your through. I End my turn now."

Sissy discarded the remaning two cards in her hand to the graveyard and drew 1 card and then she replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Susa Soldior drew a card and replied, "I'm ending this duel now. Izanagi, attack."

The fairy went in and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and the fairy stabbed it with its spear and it burst.

Susa Soldior then replied, "Lucky you. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of Heaven."

She drew 6 cards and the spirit drew 4 of her own.

Sissy resumed, "I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

The beautiful hall appeared.

Sissy resumed, "I'm special summoning My Athena."

As she sat the card down, the beautiful fairy holding a spear appeared (2,600/800).

Sissy resumed, "Next, I activate Shinatos Atk and I'm tributing My Majestic Mech - Goryu."

The ark appeared and the majestic-like dragon appeared and vanished and then the Mighty Fairy King appeared (3,300/3,000).

Sissy then replied, "I Summon my Royal Knight."

As she sat the card down, the crystal-knight appeared (1,300/900).

Sissy resumed, "Since I've summoned two fairies, you lose 600 lifepoints for each one thanks to Athenas ability."

(Susa Soldior: 2,700LP / Sissy: 2,100LP)

Sissy resumed, "Now for her ability, I tribute my Royal Knight to summon a fairy from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Royal Knight vanished and Majestic Mech - Goryu appeared (2,900/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "This ends now. Shinato, attack Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi with Divine Ring."

(Susa Soldior: 2,100LP / Sissy: 2,100LP)

The fairy produced somesort of energy ring and the fairy launched and it struck the large spirit and burst into a shower of embers.

Sissy resumed, "Goryu, wipe out Izanagi."

The large dragon-like fairy fired a blast of light and Izanagi exploded into triangles as the attack struck him.

Sissy resumed, "Athena, End this now."

The fairy charged in and stabbed the spirit in the chest.

(Susa Soldior: 0LP / Sissy: 2,100LP)

The spirit began to glow and replied, "I lost."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great duel, toots."

Suddenly, the spirit burst into shards and his duel disk and deck dropped to the ground.

Sissy walked to the disk and grabbed his deck and she sighed and replied, "I'll keep this deck until I can figure out what to duel with it."

She slid her deck back into her shirt pocket and the gang ran to her and Susan then replied, "Great duel, girl."

Sissy then replied, "Thanks, Susan. Lets head back to the room to figure out where are we going next."

The gang nodded as Sissy lead the way out of the room.

--------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Vessel of Illusions / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a Spirit monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Spirit Token". The "Spirit Token" has the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the destroyed Spirit monster.

Note: This card was used by Noah in the Yugioh Episode "Noah's Final Threat (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Master of Arms

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

For every equip card equipped to this card, this card gains 400 ATK. Once per turn, If this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove 1 Equip spell card equipped to this card from play to special summon this card from your graveyard.

Spirit Festival / Field Spell Card

Image: Susa Soldior, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Izanami, Asura Priest and a Otohime enjoying themselves at a beautiful Festival and there are many colorful booths selling food and other goods.

Increase the ATK & DEF of all Spirit-Type monsters on the field by 300 points. As long as this card remains on the field, Spirit Monsters do not activate their effect of returning at the end phase of the players turn. When A Spirit Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as result of battle, you can pay 500 lifepoints to shuffle the destroyed monster back into your deck. When this card is destroyed, Any Spirit type monster on the field is returned to the owners hand.

Onashishima

Warrior/Spirit/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Spiritual Savior / Counter Trap Card

Image: Susa Soldior and Asura Protecing a Ohtimime from a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

This card can only be activated if your opponet activates a spell or trap that targets a Spirit monster on your side of the field. Shuffle 1 Spirit Card from your hand back into your deck to negate the cards effect and destroy it.

-------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. For now, the gang will take a break for a while and we're heading back to the warrior camp. During the night, Command Knight and Marauding Captain are enjoying some coffee at a cafe they hear a cry of help and they go to see whats going on and they find a famillar warrior, but now he's a dark warrior now and Marauding Captain challenges him to a duel. What kind of deck Does the captain have and can he beat this dark warrior in duel? Fight in "Shining Darkness", Coming Soon.


	46. Shining Darkness

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 46: Shining Darkness

-----------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle (Rest Room) / 7:00pm

The gang was relaxing after Sissys hard-fought duel. They were all at the largest table in the room, except for Sissy who was in a large cushy red chair.

Sissy then replied, "Glad that duel is done and over with."

Johnny looked at her and replied, "You dueled great, toots."

Sissy smiled at her boyfriend.

Susan then replied, "That Spirit Carnival Field Spell is a odd one, but it helps spirit decks as long as it stays on the field."

Mary then replied, "If he Had Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi with that card, Sissy would of been in a lot of trouble."

Dukey then replied, "There's one Spirit monster that is really bizarre. I think it was called Yamato-No-Kami. I can only be summoned by removing 1 spirit from play."

Sissy then replied, "I battled that thing in my first duel against Susa Soldior and I wiped it out with my Mudora."

Johnny looked at her and replied, "Once again, you're a great fairy duelists, toots."

Sissy smiled at Johnny and replied, "Thanks, hon. I love you."

Johnny smiled back and replied, "I Love you too, babe."

Suddenly, Scott and Isono came into the room.

Johnny then replied, "Well, if ain't the castles master."

Scott then replied, "Johnny, Johnny. You're a unique person."

Susan then replied, "What do you want?"

Scott then replied, "To tell you about your next opponet."

Sissy then replied, "And who might that be?"

Scott then replied, "Witty Phantom and his arena is on the second floor."

Sissy then replied, "We'll be ready for more duels in the morning, if thats okay."

Scott nodded and replied, "I have 6 bedrooms on the second floor for you all to use. If need any kind of food or item, use the phones and ring up my staff and we'll take care of the rest of the work. All of you report here in the morning to duel."

Isono then replied, "We have no cameras in the room, so you'll all have perfect privacy."

They both turned around and left the room.

Johnny then replied, "Witty Phantom, wow."

General Freed then replied, "He must have a decent deck if he works for the Shadow King."

Susan then replied, "He might have a ton of rare cards in his deck."

Sissy then replied, "Who do you think should duel him?"

Johnny then replied, "I know a perfect duelist if we can get him."

General Freed looked at him and replied, "Who, Johnny?"

Johnny only smiled back at the general.

-----------------------------------

Shadowland Castle (Main Control Room) / 7:30pm

Scott was with Isono in the room. They were both sitting at a large table and on the table was 2 platters of fancy cheese and crackers and two bottles of red wine.

Scott poured red wine into two cups and he gave a glass to Isono and he smiled and replied, "Thank you, old friend."

Scott nodded and replied, "Not a problem at all, my friend."

Isono then replied, "So We lost another duelist."

Scott sighed and replied, "Susa Soldior wasen't much of a duelist anyway. He tried and tried his best, but he could'nt do any good with his deck, even with those two rare spirit-themed cards. He lost twice to Sissy and thats enough for me."

Isono took a sip of wine and replied, "Well put my friend."

Scott then replied, "Is Project DG ready yet?"

Isono nodded and replied, "It'll be ready later tonight. We'll send it to the village and see that it can take it over with dark magic."

Scott then replied, "Good to hear. With that dark duelist, we'll take over the Warrior camp and then we'll that much closer to retaking this world."

--------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Duel lounge / 10:45pm

Johnny was alone in the room with General Freed.

Johnny then replied, "So can he make it?"

Freed then replied, "He sure can. He said he owed you guys for saving his brother from Gansleys Castle."

Johnny then replied, "Thats good to hear, sir."

Freed then replied, "Head to bed, young man. I'll be going to bed soon as well."

Johnny nodded and left the arena.

Freed then replied, "He is such a great leader. He be as great as me someday."

--------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Labatory / 11:00pm

In a secret room somewhere in the basement of the castle, was a huge labatory. It was runned by Magicial Scientist and Science Soldior After losing the station, the magic duo returned to the castle and Scott offered them 1 more chance. If the messed up, they'll be on a trip to the graveyard. Right now, their biggest project was the DG yet. They were waiting for Scotts orders to release it. The two were at a nearby table with a pitcher of root beer and two small glasses, awaiting Scotts orders.

Magicial Scientist groaned and replied, "I can't believe we're still waiting his command."

Science Soldior then replied, "Patience, my friend. Once we get the word, we'll be in control of this lab."

Magical Scientist then replied, "But its REALLY borning waiting to do so.."

Science Soldior then replied, "Oh, quit your darn whining."

Magicial Scientist sighed and replied, "Okay. Pour me a glass of root beer so I can calm down."

Science Soldior nodded and he poured his friend a full glass of the beverage.

"ATTENTION!", Scotts voice began to speak overhead, "ATTENTION!"

Magicial Scientist gulped down the drink right away and Science Soldior then replied, "Thats Scott!"

"RELEASE PROJECT DG RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO RELEASE HIM INTO THE SHADOWLANDS RIGHT NOW! RELEASE IT NOW!".

Magical Scientist ran towards a nearby computer and he pushed about 5 buttons and then the computer monitor said: RELEASING PROJECT DG IN 45 SECONDS.

Scienice Soldor then replied, "Lets go."

They ran out of the lab.

-----------------------------

Project DG Room / 11:10pm

Down the hall from the lab was a special storage room that housed Project DG. The room was to be kept locked until the right time. The two ran in and they were too late. the large steel door was opened up and noone was inside.

Science Soldior then replied, "The project is gone!"

Magical Scientist gulped and replied, "Great, we're doomed. If Scott find out about this, we're toast. The target doesn't even know who to go after."

Science Soldior gave out a laugh.

Magical Scientist looked at him and replied, "Whats so funny?"

Science Soldior then replied, "Early this morning, I imputed something in the projects head of going after a special duelist in the warrior camp. Project DG Knows exactly who to go after."

Magical Scientist then replied, "Thats good. Why did'nt you tell me that?"

Science Soldior then repleid, "You never asked me, my friend."

The Scientist then replied, "We've got to talk more often."

---------------------------------------------------

Warrior Villlage Cafe / 12:35am

Command Knight and Maurauding Captain were at a small cafe in the village with two cups of coffee. The cafe served the villagers and warriors with great food and drinks.

Command Knight then replied, "How's Freed and the kids doing?"

Marauding Captain then replied, "Freed called me a few minutes ago and they have to face these duelists before they can get a shot at the king himself. They have beatened The Dragon Emperor and Susa Soldior."

The knight nodded and replied, "They'll win."

"Help us!", Cheryls voice was heard.

Marauding Captain then replied, "Thats Cheryls voice!"

Command Knight then replied, "Its coming from behind this cafe! Lets go!"

They got up and ran quickly.

---------------------------------

Behind the Cafe / 12:40pm

Suddenly, the two warriors came out of the alley and saw Cheryl and Stanley sitting on the ground and a dark warrior was facing them.

Command Knight then replied, "Show yourself!"

The dark warrior turned around and it was a warrior with black skin and he was holding a more dangerous sword.

Marauding Captain then replied, "It Can't be."

Command Knight then replied, "That was a monster from when Johnny was evil. Thats Dark Grepher."

The evil warrior then replied, "I want revenge on that punk for beating me in that duel!"

Maruading Captain then replied, "You're Grepher but reborn as a dark monster?"

The dark warrior nodded to him.

Command Knight then replied, "I heard of what Johnny did to you. Did the king bring you back?"

Dark Grepher nodded as a duel disk made with black steel appeared on his arm.

Command Knight looked at the warrior and replied, "What do you want?"

Dark Grepher laughed and replied, "To duel these two fools and then they'll lead me to Johnny."

Stanley gulped and replied, "Marauding Captain, Command Knight....HELP US!"

Marauding Captain looked at Command Knight and replied, "Can I duel him?"

Command Knight smiled and replied, "Go ahead. I've always wanted to see you duel, Captain."

The captain nodded to her and then he took a deck of cards from his pants pocket and slid it into the disk that was on his arm and then he looked back at Dark Grepher and he replied, "I win, you leave us alone and If you win, I'll let you duel those two."

Dark Grepher then replied, "Fair enough. Lets duel."

They both activated their disks and Cheryl and Stanley ran to Command Knights side and she replied, "Why are you both out so late?"

Stanley the replied, "We want to come her for a snack and before we could enter it, Dark Grepher suprised us."

Cheryl then replied, "I don't think my deck can beat his."

Command Knight smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Cheryl. The captain will cream this dark warrior reject."

"Game on!", both duelists yelled out.

(Dark Grepher: 8,000LP / Marauding Captain: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards.

Dark Grepher then replied, "Start us off, captain."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Field Commander Rahz."

As he sat the card down, a aged warrior appeared with a rusty sword (1,600/1,500).

Marauding Captain took his deck and he took a card out of it and slid it on top of his deck and he slid the deck back into place.

The Captain resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Dark Grepher resumed, "Dark Blade, attack that old fool."

The warrior went in and one swipe of his sword, he cut Rahz down.

(Dark Grepher: 8,000LP / Marauding Captain: 7,800LP)

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "Well done, Dark Blade."

Dark Blade turned to Dark Grepher and nodded to him.

Command Knight sighed and replied, "That was..odd."

Dark Grepher resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Getsu Fuhma."

As he sat the card down, The dark female warrior appeared...but this one had black and white hair and she had a insane grin on her face (1,700/1,200).

Command Knight then replied, "What the?"

Dark Grepher then replied, "When I added her to my deck, I made some adjustments to her image."

Command Knight growled and replied, "You jerk! She was one of the best duelists before that Idiot Blast Ketchup vaporized her."

Dark Grepher then replied, "Whatever. Attack!"

Getsu Fuhma went in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and with slash of her sword, the Angel was blasted into shards.

Suddenly, a 2nd angel appeared (1,400/800)

Dark Grepher then replied, "Dark Blade, you try!"

The warrior charged in and with one slash of his sword as well, the second Shining Angel was blasted into shards as well.

(Dark Grepher: 8,000LP / Marauding Captain: 7,400LP)

Suddenly, Queen's Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Dark Grepher then repleid, "That pathetic warrior? I End my turn now."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I activate Rewards of Chivalry. For every light-warrior I special summon this turn, I get to draw a card. I summon a copy of myself and with my ability, lets bring in King's Knight!"

As he sat the card the two cards down, a copy of the captain appeared (1,200/800) appeared next to a knight with playing card symbols all over his armor and he had a large sword as his weapon (1,600/1,400).

Marauding Captain resumed, "Now since i Have Queen's Knight and Kings Knight, I'm bringing forth Jack's Knight!"

Suddenly, a tall warrior with armor like King's Knight and Queen's Knight appeared with a longsword (1,900/1,000).

Marauding Captain then replied, "This will be fun. I activate Rush Recklessly on my Queen's Knight! Now, attack his Getsu Fuhma!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the dark warrior in the chest with her sword and as Queen's Knight returned to Marauding Captains side of the field, she collapsed to the ground and exploded into shards.

Marauding Captain resumed, "Jack's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the dark warrior across the chest and he shattered into pixels.

Marauding Captain resumed, "my clone and King's Knight, attack!"

The captain clone went in and slashed the Dark Warrior across the chest and King's Knight slashed him as well.

(Dark Grepher: 4,600LP / Marauding Captain: 7,400LP)

Marauding Captain resumed, "You're down to half of your lifepoints already and a little bit more and I'll have you defeated. Since I special summon two light-warriors this turn, I get to draw twice and that'll end my turn now."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I activate Poison of an Old man."

(Dark Grepher: 5,800LP / Marauding Captain: 7,400LP)

Dark Grepher resumed, "I set 1 monster facedown and I Also set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "Jack's Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Dark Grepher quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield."

The warrior slammed his sword into somekind of shield.

(Dark Grepher: 6,500LP / Marauding Captain: 7,400LP)

Marauding Captain growled and replied, "King's Knight, you try!"

The warrior went in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) and the warrior retreated.

Marauding Captain then replied, "Let me guess, it goes with the dark theme of your deck?"

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "Sure does. Its a dark monster that can't be trashed in battle, so I'll use it."

Marauding Captain sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I End my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

As he sat the card down, the beady token appeared (0/0).

Dark Grepher resumed, "I tribute it for my Penumbral Soldier Lady."

As the token vanished, the lady warrior of darkness appeared (2,100/1,400).

Marauding Captain took a step back and replied, "Crap, the one of the few cards that can hurt my deck."

Dark Grepher smiled evily and replied, "This'll hurt you. Soldior Lady, attack Queen's Knight!"

The warrior went in and slashed the female warrior and she gasped and shattered to pieces.

(Dark Grepher: 6,500LP / Marauding Captain: 5,800LP)

Dark Grepher laughed and replied, "This is too easy. Make your move now."

Maruading Captain drew a card and replied, "I switch my warriors to defense mode and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I activate Vase of Unholy Blight. I remove 1 Dark monster from my deck from play and then I reshuffle and then I can draw 3 cards from my deck."

He took a Kiryu from his deck and slid it into his RFP slot and then he reshuffled his deck and drew 3 cards.

Dark Grepher resumed, "I tribute my reaper for my Dark General Freed."

As the zombie vanished from sight, the evil version of Freed appeared (2,300/1,700).

Marauding Captain growled and replied, "How dare you show me that evil version of Freed."

Dark Grepher laughed and replied, "I can use any monster in my deck, so butt out. Penumbral Soldior Lady, attack Jack's Knight!"

The warrior went in and with one slash of his sword, Jack's Knight was blasted into shards.

Dark Grepher resumed, "Dark General Freed, attack!"

The warrior went in and King's Knight was blasted into shards as Dark General Freed struck him.

Dark Grepher resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats all I can do."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I'm attacking your facedown card with my Soldior Lady."

The warrior went in and a Obnoxious Celtic Guard appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and she swung her sword, but the elf quickly got his sword out and blocked the attack until she gave up and retreated.

Dark Grepher sneered and replied, "You are one lucky old man. I End my turn now."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down."

He took a Skelengel from his hand and slid it into his graveyard.

Marauding Captain resumed, "Come Forth, Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As he sat the card down, the knight of light that Johnny and Command Knight used in their duels appeared (2,300/1,800).

Marauding Captain resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly. This'll feel so good. Ishzark, attack Dark General Freed!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the evil general in the chest with his mighty blade. The dark warrior gave out a loud groan before exploding into black shards.

(Dark Grepher: 5,800LP / Marauding Captain: 5,800LP)

Marauding Captain then replied, "Any monster destroyed by Ishzark is removed from play. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "Soldior Lady, attack."

The warrior went in towards the warrior...

Marauding Captain smiled and replied, "I activate Waboku."

The warrior stopped infront of a group of priests.

Dark Grepher sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I End my turn now."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I activate Block Attack."

The warrior knelt.

Marauding Captain resumed, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki."

As he sat the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Marauding Captain resumed, "Lets do it. Sasuki, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the warrior and she burst into black shards.

Marauding Captain resumed, "Ishzark, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed Grepher across the chest with his sword.

(Dark Grepher: 3,500LP / Marauding Captain: 5,800LP)

Marauding Captain smiled and replied, "Take that, punk! I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Greed."

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Dark Grepher resumed, "I activate my Fiend Sanctuary."

A beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Dark Grepher resumed, "I offer my token to summon my Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander."

As the token vanished, a a Dark-armored warrior riding a dark-haired horse appeared and he was holding a dark-red spear (2,200/2,100).

Marauding Captain then replied, "I know that card! Freed banned that card and another card like it from entering the camp at any time."

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "The Shadow King heard about this and he found a single copy of this card and the other one as well. Nightmare, attack."

The warrior charged in and Ishzarks ATK went down (2,300/1,800 - 2,100/1,800) and the warrior stabbed the knight in the chest with the spear and the knight exploded into triangles.

(Dark Grepher: 3,500LP / Marauding Captain: 5,600LP)

Dark Grepher then replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Divine Knight Ishzark and 1 of his Shining Angels and he shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Marauding Captain resumed, "I acivate Future Fusion."

He took his Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight and slid them into his graveyard and then he reshuffled and slid the deck back into his disk.

Marauding Captain resumed, "I switch my ninja to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Dark Blade."

as he sat the card down, another one of the dark warriors appeared (1,800/1,500).

Dark Grepher resumed, "Nightmare, attack his ninja."

The warrior charged in and stabbed the ninja in the chest twice with his spear and the warrior of light shattered into pixels.

Dark Grepher resumed, "Dark Blade, your turn."

The warrior went in and a 2nd Queens Knight appeared on the card (1,500/1,600) and she was blown to shards when struck by the warriors sword.

Dark Grepher resumed, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Marauding Captain resumed, "I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Dark Grepher drew a card.

Marauding Captain quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

The roar was heard and both of Dark Grephers warriors took a step back.

Dark Grepher resumed, "Whatever. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Marauding Captain drew a card, The Future Fusion Card began to glow.

Marauding Captain smiled and replied, "Come Forth, Arcana Knight Joker!"

As he sat the card down, A tall warrior wielding a longsword appeared (3,800/2,500).

Dark Grepher then replied, "I activate Dust Tornado destroy your Future Fusion card."

The card flipped up.

Marauding Captain smiled and replied, "Nice Try, but I activate 7 tools of the bandit."

The card flipped up and somesort of knife came out and stabbed the trap card, blowing it to pieces.

(Dark Grepher: 3,500LP / Marauding Captain: 4,600LP)

Marauding Captain resumed, "Lets do it. Arcana Knight Joker, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in (3,800/2,500 - 3,600/2,500) and slammed his sword into the dark warrior and he was thrown from his horse and he and his horse exploded into black shards.

(Dark Grepher: 2,100LP / Marauding Captain: 4,600LP)

Marauding Captain smiled and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I switch my warrior to defense mode and I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright."

Suddenly, Jack's Knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Marauding Captain resumed, "Lets do it. Arcana Knight Joker, attack."

The warrior charged in and with swipe of his sword, the dark warrior was blasted into shards.

Marauding Captain resumed, "Jack's Knight, attack."

The warrior went in and a Mataza the Zapper appeared on the card (1,300/800) the warrior slashed him and he burst into shards.

Marauding Captain resumed, "Thats that. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I Remove 3 Dark Warriors to summon my best monster."

He took his Dark Blade, Punumbral Soldior Lady and his Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander and slid them into his RFP slot, a 10-Foot tall man wielding a large black sword, black armor and a black crown appeared (2,900/1,800).

Dark Grepher smiled and replied, "Meet the most evil knight in the game. This is the ultimate dark warrior! Here's Oblivion, The Dark King of Devil Knights!"

Command Knight gasped and replied, "My god."

Marauding Captain then replied, "I Should of known you'd have that card in your evil deck."

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "What a great card it is. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Marauding Captain drew a card and replied, "Arcana, attack."

The warrior went in...

Dark Grepher then repleid, "I activate Negate Attack."

The warrior stopped.

Marauding Captain sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, 'I Summon my Zombyra The Dark."

As he sat the card down, the dark-caped hero appeared (2,100/500).

Dark Grepher opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card known as Mystic Plasma Zone."

As he slid the card into the slot and it shut, the arena came up.

Dark Grepher sighed and replied, "Feels great."

Zombyras ATK went up (2,100/500 - 2,600/100) and Oblivion sighed as well (2,900/1,800 - 3,400/1,400).

Dark Grepher resumed, "Now for Oblivions great ability. I pay half of my lifepoints to cut the attack and defense points of 1 monster on the field for a turn."

The knight began to groan in pain (3,800/2,500 - 1,900/1,250).

(Dark Grepher: 1,050LP / Marauding Captain: 4,600LP)

Dark Grepher resumed, "Lets do it. Oblivion, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the knight across the chest with his sword and it burst into a shower of glowing shards.

(Dark Grepher: 1,050LP / Marauding Captain: 3,100LP)

Dark Grepher resumed, "Anything Oblivion destroys in battle, is removed from play. Zombyra, attack."

The warrior went in and slammed his fist into the knight of light and he shattered into shards (2,600/500 - 2,400/500).

(Dark Grepher: 1,050LP / Marauding Captain: 2,400LP)

Dark Grepher resumed, "You're never going to win. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Marauding Captain drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Dark Grepher then replied, "Drew something good?"

Marauding Captain smiled and replied, "You'll see when I summon him."

As he sat the card down, the warrior of light (1,700/1,200).

Marauding Captain resumed, "This Is Freeds younger form. Meet Freed the Brave Wonderer."

Dark Grepher resumed, "Oblivion will smash him to bits."

Marauding Captain resumed, "I activate his ability. I Remove two Light monsters to destroy Oblivion."

He took his Jack's Knight and King's Knight and he pointed his sword towards the knight and fired a beam of light and it struck the mighty warrior in the chest and he gave out a loud groan before exploding into black globules.

Marauding Captain resumed, "Good Riddance. I activate my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension."

Suddenly, Jack's Knight and King's Knight appeared (1,900/1,000) 1,600/1,400).

(Dark Grepher: 1,050LP / Marauding Captain: 1,200LP)

Marauding Captain resumed, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the darkness was no more (2,400/500 - 1,900/500).

Marauding Captain resumed, "I have 1 card in my hand and its my Lucky Iron Axe."

Freeds Sword vanished and was replaced by a glowing axe (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Marauding Captain resumed, "This ends now. Freed, attack."

The warrior went in and slashed the warrior with his axe and he burst into shards.

Marauding Captain resumed, "This duel ends now. King's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the dark warrior in the chest.

(Dark Grepher: 0LP / Marauding Captain: 1,200LP)

Dark Grepher sighed and replied, "I lost, but the king will take over this camp sooner or later."

The warrior began to glow and then he exploded into black shards.

Command Knight looked at the captain and replied, "Good duel."

Marauding Captain nodded and replied, "Thanks my frie....what the?"

The looked at the spot where Dark Grepher vanished and then Warrior Dai Grepher was laying on the ground and he was out cold.

Command Knight then replied, "Since Dark Grepher was finished, his body must of Returned to us."

Stanley and Cheryl stood up and walked to Grepher and Cheryl replied, "We'll help you guys get him back to the medical building."

Stanley then replied, "Its the least we can do."

The captain nodded as the two warriors surronded Grephers body as well.

--------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Rewards of Chivalry / Normal Spell Card

Image: A gallant knight embracing a beautiful princess.

You may only play this card during your Main Phase 1. For each Light Warrior-Type Monster you Special Summon during this turn, draw one card from your deck during the End Phase of the turn.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Vase Of Unholy Blight / Normal Spell Card

Image: Like Pot of Greed, only black and evil.

Remove one Dark-Attribute Monster in your deck from play, and then shuffle your deck. Then draw three cards from your deck.

Note: This card was created by King Dragun and all creative credit goes to him.

Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, your opponent can only select this card as an attack target. Any Monster that battles with this card loses 200 ATK until the end of the current Battle Phase.

Oblivion, the Devil King of Dark Knights

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play three DARK-Attribute, Warrior-type Monsters in your Graveyard. This card cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. Once per turn, you may pay half your Life Points to halve the ATK and DEF of one face-up Monster your opponent controls for until the End Phase of the current turn. When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, remove that Monster from play

Note: Both of these cards were created by Game Master Blake and all creative credit goes to him.

Arcana Knight Joker

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,800/2,500/9 Stars

Queen's Knight + King's Knight + Jack's Knight

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, if a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster targets this card, you may discard the same type of card to negate the effect.

Note: This card is a japanese card that has not been released in the United States yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great win and Grepher's back to normal. In the next chapter, the gang resumes battling castle duelists and the next they have to battle is Witty Phantom. Who will duel this fiend in a duel? find out in "Revenge". coming soon.


	47. Revenge

Note: For this chapter, I'm using the anime effect of one special monster because its real effect is weaker.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 46: Revenge

----------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Medic Building / 1:00am

Command Knight and Marauding Captain were in one of the medic rooms, watching one of their own warriors sleeping soundly on one of many beds that was inside. Stanley and Cheryl had already gone to bed as soon as they were done helping the fallen warrior.

Command Knight sighed and replied, "This is just bizarre."

Marauding Captain nodded and replied, "I agree. First we lose him when he lost to Johnny when he was evil, then he comes back as Dark Grepher and now he's back to his normal self again,"

Command Knight than replied, "I'm glad he's back and all, but it seems odd to me."

Marauding Captain nodded as we walked over to a table where Dark Grephers deck was and he looked through it and he found the Oblvion and the Nightmare cards and he sighed and replied, "These two monstrers give us normal monsters a bad name. We need to bury these cards so that we don't have to worry or see them again."

Command Knight then replied, "Why don't we wait and see what Freed wants us to do with them and we'll go from there."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Great idea, my friend."

Command Knight smiled and replied, "Thanks. I do have one small question for you."

Marauding Captain then replied, "What is it?"

Command Knight then replied, "Why a Light-Warrior deck?"

Marauding Captain then replied, "I just wanted to make a deck that no other warrior in this army would know about. Once I found Queen's Knight and her two comrades, I knew for a fact I wanted to make somesort of deck that would support her and other warriors in so many ways."

Suddenly, Kozaky came in with Warrior Lady of the Wasteland right beside him.

Command Knight then replied, "What is he doing here?"

The other female warrior then replied, "He's here to help Grepher recover. I helped him get from his lab in Valley to here."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Who's running his lab now?"

Kozaky smiled and replied, "Cold Enchanter and Blue Flame Swordsman. They said that they would run the lab for me while I'm here."

Marauding Captain then repleid, "What about your device?"

Kozaky then replied, "Its well hidden somewhere in the lab."

Command Knight then replied, "Is Grepher going to be okay?"

Kozaky smiled and replied, "Of course. Give him most of tomarrow to sleep and relax and then he'll be good as new. I used a Nutrient Z card to heal him."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Thanks for your help."

Kozaky smiled and replied, "Its no trouble at all, my warrior friends."

--------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle (Scotts Chamber) / 1:10am

Scott was with Isono in his chamber.

Scott sighed and replied, "I shouldn't have trusted those two with such a big job."

Isono then replied, "They thought Project DG would be a great success, but it ended up being a big flop."

Scott then replied, "Lets go throw those pathetic spirits out of my castle once in for all.

Isono then replied, "As you wish, my friend."

They both got up and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Lab / 1:15am

Magicial Scientist and Science Soldior were at a small table in the lab.

Magicial Scientist gulped and replied, "We failed so much tonight. Project DG was big flop and now Scott probably wents us dead."

Science Soldior then replied, "Damn. We even gave Dark Grepher the perfect deck, but he still loses to Marauding Captains Light warrior deck."

Magicial Scientist then replied, "Maybe he won't be so angry."

Suddenly, the main door opened quickly and Scott was standing next to Isono and he had a duel disk on his arm and Scott had a pissed-off look on his face.

Magicial Scientist gulped and replied, "This is not a good sign."

Scott then replied, "You two are pathetic! I should of never given either of you a second chance."

Magicial Scientist smiled and replied, "We're sorry. We'll do better next time."

Scott took two cards from his deck and two Lesser Fiends appeared infront of the duo (2,200/1,000 x2).

Science Soldior then replied, "Whats with your fiends?"

Scott then replied, "For failing me twice, I'm kicking the both of you out of my castle for good! If you try to get back in, you'll both suffer the same fate as that fool Fog King. If you two don't leave quietly, I'll have these two fiends throw you out and it won't be a good thing to see."

Magicial Scientist gulped and he looked at his friend and replied, "We have no choice."

Science Soldior then replied, "Indeed. Lets go before we're forced out."

Scott sighed as the two fiends vanished. Scott and Isono got out of the way as the duo left the lab.

Scott took another card and a Beserk Gorilla appeared (2,000/1,000).

Scott then replied, "My pet, smash this lab to bits!"

The beast charged into the lab quickly.

Scott looked at Isono and replied, "Lets leave him alone."

Isono nodded and replied, "How will we know when he's done?"

Scott then replied, "Nothing to worry about. When there's nothing left, he'll return to my deck with no problem at all."

Isono nodded as the two friends shut and locked the door, leaving the angry beast to destroy the lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Resting Room / 10:00am

The gang was in the room, waiting for Scott to show up to tell them where to go. Scott made Bistro Butcher make them whatever they wanted for breakfast. Freed was in the back room, talking to Command Knight on a cellphone.

Johnny then replied, "These Pecan and Almond Waffles are to die for, even with that warm syrup."

Freed hung up his phone and he sighed and replied, "Now, thats just weird."

Johnny then replied, "What is it, sir?"

Freed then replied, "First we Lose Warrior Dai Grepher then the Shadow Kings sends a Dark Grepher to attack my warrior camp and then Marauding Captain beat him in a duel and then the evil Grepher vanished and now, the good Grepher came back and he's resting fine at this moment."

Susan then replied, "That is weird, but at least Warrior Dai Grepher is back."

Mary then replied, "Indeed, sis."

Dukey then replied, "When wil he be here to help us duel Witty Phantom?"

Freed then replied, "I called him this morning and he'll be here in a hour. The main gate may be blocked, but I'm teleporting him to this room myself."

Suddenly, Scott came in the room with Isono and Scott smiled and replied, "Enjoy breakfast?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "You have the best chef in the world."

Scott then replied, "Thanks young man. Witty Phantoms arena is between Dragon Emperors and Susa Soldiors old chambers. Good luck."

He and Isono quickly left.

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it."

The gang got up and quickly left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Witty Phantoms chamber / 10:10am

The fiend was in his chamber sitting on a nearby bench and he was looking at two different decks. One was his Normal Beatdown deck and the other was a deck he had made earlier.

The fiend smiled and replied, "Lets try the new deck."

He shuffled the 2nd deck and slid it into his duel disk and he took his normal deck and slid it into his tuxedo pocket. Suddenly, the gang came into the chamber and to the fiends surprise, no one had a duel disk on their arm.

Witty Phantom then replied, "Wait, Who's dueling me then."

Johnny smiled as the gang sat down at a nearby bench, a cloud of blue smoke appeared.

Witty Phantom then replied, "What the?"

Suddenly, Seto Kaiba came out of it and he was wearing his Battle City Outfit.

Witty Phantom growled and replied, "Kaiba!"

Kaiba laughed and repleid, "Who did you expect, Tiny Tim?"

Witty Phantom then replied, "1 of those kids has to duel, not you!'

Kaiba then replied, "Whats the matter, scared of my deck?"

Witty Phantom growled and replied, "Whatever. We're dueling now!"

They both activated their disks and both counters went up.

The fiend then replied, "This is payback for vaporizing me in your game that you made."

Seto Kaiba then replied, "I eliminated you because you were a pathetic monster to put in the game."

"SHUT THE HECK UP ALREADY AND DUEL ALREADY!", The fiend yelled out.

"Game on!", they both shouted.

(Witty Phantom: 8,000LP / Kaiba: 8,000LP)

Johnny then replied, "Crush this freak, Kaiba!"

Freed then replied, "This should be a great duel to watch, my friends."

Dukey then replied, "Thats true, sir."

-------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Main Chamber / 10:30am

Scott and Isono were watching the duel from a TV.

Scott then replied, "Didn't expect to See Seto Kaiba duel, but I don't mind it one bit."

Isono then replied, "Doesn't Witty Phantom have somesort of grudge Mr. Kaiba?"

Scott nodded and repleid, "When the Big Five took trapped Kaiba in his own virtual game, Witty Phantom was in charge of watchng him and then Mokuba showed and he freed his brother with Rude Kaiser and Seto took his own kind of duel system and summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon and he took out Witty Phantom with no trouble at all."

Isono then replied, "Still, this will be a excellent match."

Scott then replied, "It sure will."

--------------------------------------------

Witty Phatoms Chamber / 10:40am

The two duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Sissy then replied, "I've always wanted to see his Blue Eyes White Dragons, and now I'm getting a chance to."

Dukey smield and replied, "This duel is going to one of the best duels I've ever watched.

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Why don't you start us off, Phantom?"

Witty Phantom drew a card and replied, "I will. I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battle Ox."

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding beast-warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kaiba then replied, "Battle Ox, attack!"

The beast charged in..

Witty Phantom then replied, "I activate Waboku."

The card flipped up and a small treasure chest with a set a teeth appeared on the card (100/100) and the attack did nothing to the small fiend.

Witty Phantom then replied, "When my Dark Mimic LV1 is flipped, I get to draw a card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

As the fiend drew a card from his deck, the chest began to grow larger and it now had tentacles (1,000/1,000).

Witty Phantom resumed, "This is my Dark Mimic LV3. I Now summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

As he sat the card down, the bird-like dragon appeared with a loud caw (1,600/1,000).

Witty Phantom resumed, "I now activate the Banner of Courage Spell Card."

The large banner appeared on the field.

Witty Phantom resumed, "Time to roast your ox! Horus, attack."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the Ox was blown to shards.

(Witty Phantom: 8,000LP / Kaiba: 7,900LP)

Witty Phantom smiled and replied, "Thats that. Now Horus goes to Level 6 now and thats my turn."

The dragon grew larger (2,300/1,600).

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Saggi the Dark Clown to his graveyard.

Kaiba resumed, "I Now summon my Kaiser Glider!"

As he sat the card down, a large golden dragon appeared (2,400/2,200).

The Phantom took a step back and replied, "Oh, boy."

Kaiba smiled and replied, "Thats what they all say! Kaiser Glider, attack!"

The dragon fired a large blast of golden energy and it struck its target, blowing the dragon to gibbets.

(Witty Phantom: 7,900LP / Kaiba: 7,900LP)

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Take that, Phantom. I End my turn now."

Witty Phantom drew a card and replied, "I activate Gold Sarcophagus."

He took a card from his deck and slid it into his RFP slot and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Witty Phantom resumed, "I End my turn with 1 monster facedown."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Kaiba resumed, "This'll be fun. Glider, attack his facedown card!"

The dragon fired another blast of golden energy and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the energy struck the fiend, blowing it to pieces.

Witty Phantom took his deck out and he found a card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid his deck back into his disk.

Kaiba resumed, "Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack from its beak and it struck the fiend chest and it burst into shards.

(Witty Phantom: 7,000LP / Kaiba: 7,900LP)

Witty Phantom drew 2 cards from his deck.

Kaiba resumed, "Thats that. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The dragon knelt in a defensive postion.

Witty Phantom drew a card and replied, "I play Book of Moon!"

The dragon roared and he was replaced with a facedown card.

Witty Phantom resumed,"I summon my Mystic Swordsman LV2."

As he sat the card down, a small warrior with a large sword appeared (900/0).

Witty Phantom resumed, "With this small guy, I Can destroy your facedown card with having to worry about anything. Attack!"

The warrior went in and sliced the facedown card in half with his sword and the image of Kaiser Glider appeared before vanishing.

Witty Phantom resumed, "Now thats that. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I also set a card facedown and I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Witty Phantom drew a card and he too the card he removed from play and added it to his hand and then he replied, "I activate LV Return. With this card, I Can add any LV monster from my graveyard to my hand."

He took his LV6 Horus and added it to his hand and then his Mystic Swordsman vanished from sight and The level six version of Horus appeared (2,300/1,700).

Witty Phantom smiled and replied, "Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card and I have a though on what it is."

The storm began and Kaibas Facedown Crush Card Virus card lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Witty Phantom smiled and replied, "I knew you had that card facedown. Horus, torch that dragon."

The dragon fired a blast of black flames and the small dragon was burned to ashes.

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Thats that. I Set a card facedown and now Horus grows into his Level eight form!"

The dragon grew larger and it loud a loud caw (3,000/1,800).

Dukey then replied, "Kaiba's in trouble. As long as Horus remains on the field, he can't use spell cards!"

Johnny then replied, "I'm not worried. He can do it."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Witty Phantom drew a card.

Kaiba smiled as his Dust Tornado card flipped and blew the banner card away.

Witty Phantom growled and replied, "You'll pay for that!"

Kaiba then replied, "Whatever you say, Phantom."

Witty Phantom resumed, I Summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Witty Phantom resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

Horus let a huge blast of black flames and a X-Head Cannon appeared (1,800/1,500) and the flames struck the cannon and it exploded into shards.

Witty Phantom resumed, "Breaker, attack him directly!"

The magical warrior wnet in and slashed Kaiba across the chest.

(Witty Phantom: 7,000LP / Kaiba: 6,000LP)

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "This is too easy. I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted!"

Suddenly, X-Head Cannon appeared (1,800/1,500).

Kaiba resumed, "I now sumon my Z-Metal Tank."

Suddenly, a yellow tank appeared (1,500/1,300).

Kaiba resumed, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Witty Phantom drew a card and replied, "Breaker, attack!"

The warrior swung his glowing sword (1,900/1,000 - 1,600/1,000) and one of Kaibas Facedown cards (Which was a Burst Stream of Destruction) lifted and shattered.

Witty Phantom growled and replied, "That was a decoy! I don't trust your facedown, but who cares! Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired another blast of flames and it raced towards Kaibas monster..

Kaiba then replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The attack hit a invisible barrier.

Witty Phantom then replied, "You lucked out. I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Y-Dragon Head!"

Suddenly, the red dragon-like machine appeared (1,500/1,600).

Susan smiled and replied, "He summon the whole set!"

Mary nodded and replied, "Now he summon his favorite machine!"

Kaiba smiled and replied, "I combine my machines now!"

The 3 machines combined and created a large tank (2,800/2,600).

Kaiba then replied, "Meet the Mighty XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Witty Phantom gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Kaiba discarded a Giant Germ to his graveyard and the cannon fired two shots from its cannon and it struck Horus. It Screeched in pain before it exploded into a burst of black flames and smoke.

Kaiba resumed, "Now my spells are useable. Dragon Cannon, attack Breaker!"

The machine fired a blast of plasma and Breaker was blown to atoms as the attack struck him.

(Witty Phantom: 5,800LP / Kaiba: 6,000LP)

Kaiba laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move, Phantom!"

Witty Phantom drew a card and replied, "I play another LV return."

He took his LV8 Horus and added it to his hand.

Witty Phantom resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend appeared (1,900/400).

Kaiba resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon Cannon, Attack!"

The cannon fired its attack and a Flying Kamakari appeared ont he card (1,400/900) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck it.

Suddenly, a second one appeared (1,400/900).

Kaiba resumed, "Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and punched the bug and it burst into pixels.

(Witty Phantom: 5,300LP / Kaiba: 6,000LP)

Suddenly, a small dragon appeared (1,200/900).

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "This is Armed Dragon LV3!"

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Like I care. I end my turn now."

As the fiend drew a card, the dragon grew much, much larger (2,400/1,700).

Witty Phantom resumed, "This is the mighty Armed Dragon LV5! I activate LV Jar. I Simply remove 1 LV monster from my graveyard from play and I get to draw 3 cards from my deck."

He took his Dark Mimic LV3 and slid it into his RFP slot and then he drew 3 cards from his deck.

Witty Phantom resumed, "I play Level Up!"

The Dragon grew larger and armor began to form all over the dragon (2,800/1,000).

Witty Phantom then replied, "Meet your maker, Kaiba! This is the mighty Armed Dragon LV7!"

Johnny then replied, "I heard of those dragons. all 4 different levels of the Armed Dragon family were in Chazz Princetons deck. It was a Ojama-XYZ-Armed Dragon combo deck."

Dukey then replied, "Wow, thats a odd kind of deck."

Witty Phantom then replied, "Now for my dragons ability. I discard 1 monster and all monsters with ATK equal to or less of the sent monster is destroyed."

He discarded his LV8 Horus and the dragon fired a barrage of missles and they struck their target. The fiend was blown to pieces and then each of the remaing missles struck the tank, blowing it to scrap.

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "This is going to be fun! Attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles and each one struck Kaiba and a huge explosion took place.

(Witty Phantom: 5,300LP / Kaiba: 3,200LP)

The smoke cleared and Kaiba was still standing and with a grin on his face.

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "That was fun! I end my turn now."

Johnny then replied, "He just took 2,800 points of direct damage and he's still up? Whoa.."

Mary smiled and replied, "He's a strong guy."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate Ancient Rules! With this card, I Can special summon any high level monster from my hand!"

Suddenly, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared wih a roar (3,000/2,500).

Witty Phantom growled and repleid, "We meet again, Blue Eyes!"

The dragon gave out a loud roar.

Kaiba resumed, "This will be fun! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his Armed Dragon LV7 with White Lightning!"

The dragon roared as it fired its signature attack and it struck the the dragon roared and then it exploded into a burst of flaming hot metal.

(Witty Phantom: 5,100LP / Kaiba: 3,200LP)

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Witty Phantom drew a card and repleid, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the dark beast-warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Kaiba resumed, "Lets do it. Vorse Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared on the card (1,900/1,600) and with slash of its axe, the warrior was blown to shards.

Kaiba resumed, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack that fiend directly!"

The dragon launched its attack and it struck the Phantom so hard that his hat flew off his hat.

(Witty Phantom: 2,100LP / Kaiba: 3,200LP)

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Witty Phantom grabbed his hat from the ground and put it back on and then he drew a card and replied, "Now to summon my best! I activate Pot of Greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Witty Phantom smiled and replied, "I activate Dragons Mirror!"

He took Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Horus LV4, Horus LV6 and his Horus LV8 and slid the monsters into his graveyard and the mighty Five-Headed Dragon appeared with a roar (5,000/5,000).

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty Five-Headed Dragon!"

Johnny then replied, "5,000 ATK?"

Sissy then replied, "He's going to have a heck of a time trying to destroy that thing."

Kaiba only sighed as he stared the mighty Dragon.

Sissy smiled and replied, "He'll find a way to take that thing out."

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "This'll be easy. I activate Burial from the different Dimension."

He took all 3 levels of Horus and slid them back into his graveyard.

Witty Phantom resumed, "I equip my Dragon with Zombie Lineage."

Dukey groaned and replied, "Great. With that card, The only way that Kaiba can destroy that card is in battle."

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "I hate that Blue Eyes more then anything, But your Vorse Raider will be the first to go!"

The Dragon lauched its attack and the beast-warrior was blown to gibbets as the attack struck him.

(Witty Phantom: 2,100LP / Kaiba: 100LP)

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "You're only 100 lifepoints away from losing this duel! I End my turn now."

Kaiba drew a card and replied, "I activate Card of Demise!"

He drew 5 cards from his deck.

Kaiba resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse The Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand and I'm chaining my Spell Reclamation to my Polymerization to get it right back!"

Suddenly, 2 More Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field and merged with the one of the field and the ending result was the mighty Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4,500/3,800) and then he discarded his Trap of Darkness card and got back his Polymerization.

Sissy then replied, "Holy cow."

Johnny then replied, "That dragon is huge."

Witty Phantom laughed and replied, "Buts its weaker then my Dragon! Nice Try."

Kaiba laughed and replied, "I wasen't done yet. I activate Polymerization again to fuse the Dragon with a monster called Versago the Destroyer and he's copying Black Luster Soldior!"

Suddenly, a fiend with sharp claws merged with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the ending result was a Black Luster Soldior riding a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (5,000/5,000).

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Prepare to meet your maker, Phantom! Meet the Mighty DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!"

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Susan then replied, "Most Impressive."

Mary then replied, "Now THATS a hell of a dragon!"

Suddenly, the dragon rider began to glow.

Witty Phantom gulped and repleid, "Why is he glowing?"

Kaiba laughed and replied, "Dragon Master Knight gains 500 ATK for every dragon on the the field in my graveyard!"

Witty Phantom then replied, "What? NO!"

Suddenly, Dragon Master Knights sword began to glow (5,000/5,000 - 10,500/5,000).

Dukey then replied, "10,500 ATK?"

Mary then repleid, "Whoa."

The Phantom gulped and replied, "This can't be happening to me!"

Kaiba then repleid, "Time for another trip to the discard bin, Phantom! Dragon Master Knight, destroy his Five-Headed Dragn with Dragon Saber Blast!"

The dragon and the warrior fired its most powerful attacks and it struck the large hard and then it roared from all 5 of its heads and then it exploded into a burst of black shards.

(Witty Phantom: 0LP / Kaiba: 100LP)

As the mighty Dragon vanished, Witty Phantom was nowhere in site, but a duel disk with a deck in it was all that remained of the fiend.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Now stay away for good, Phantom."

Johnny laughed and replied, "I knew he'd crush him in that duel."

Sissy laughed and replied, "Never a dought."

Freed then replied, "Again, thanks for your help today, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed and replied, "It was no trouble at all. Can you have me transported back to the City Hall when we get back to the lounge?"

Freed nodded and replied, 'That'll be no trouble at all, my friend."

The gang turned the other way and left the chamber.

-------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Level Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: The same figure from the card "Monster Reincarnation" with a large, red, LV in the middle of it.

Select one LV monster in your graveyard, and add it to your hand

Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

LV Jar / Normal Spell Card

Image: An Ultimate Insect LV 1, Mystic Swordsman LV 2 and Armed Dragon LV 3 being sucked into a Cyber Jar.

Remove one LV Monster in your Graveyard from play to draw three cards from your deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Seto Kaiba sends Witty Phantom away and this time for good. In the next chapter, they enter another chamber and they have to battle Weevil. Who will duel his bug brain? Find out in "Pest Control", coming soon.


	48. Pest Control

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 47: Pest Control

---------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 2:00pm

Once again, Scott and Isono were the only ones in the chamber.

Isono then replied, "I hate to say this, but Witty Phantom lost to Seto Kaiba."

Scott sighed and replied, "Oh well, he's been getting on my nerves. Bistro Butcher gets ordered by him night and day and it tired him out. Did he use his Normal Beatdown deck?"

Isono shook his his head and replied, "He used a deck that he had put together last night. It was a LV deck."

Scott then replied, 'Thats a deck thats hard to use."

Isono then replied, "He even tried using Five-Headed Dragon, but that card was destroyed by Kaibas Dragon Master Knight."

Scott then replied, "How ironic. That was the some monster that took down the Big Fives Five-Headed Dragon a few years back."

Isono then replied, "Whoa, that is ironic."

Scott then replied, "Who's next to duel?"

Isono then replied, "Its Weevil. He says his insect deck is already to go."

Scott then replied, "Fine then. Let him know he can duel anyone except for Johnny. Shroud wants to duel him."

Isono then replied, "He Beat him, and he'll do it again."

Scott then replied, "Lets hope he can do it."

Isono nodded back to his friend.

--------------------------

Shadowland Castle Resting Chamber / 2:15pm

The gang was in the chamber. Kaiba had left them about 10 minutes ago.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Now, that was a great duel to watch."

Dukey then replied, "Indeed. Kaiba is indeed a skilled duelist."

Sissy then replied, "Wow, we're nearly halfway done with Scotts duelists."

Mary nodded and replied, "Soon we'll be able to face him and finally go home."

Susan then replied, "I wonder who he has next to duel us."

Suddenly, Scott came into the chamber and Isono was not with him.

Scott smiled and replied, "Congrats on your latest victory."

Susan then replied, "Where do we duel next?"

Scott smiled and replied, "I'll tell you right now. Outside the east Entrance door of this castle is a large Greenhouse. We store all of our plants in there and its great for a dueling in as well. Your opponet will wait for you there."

Susan then replied, "Who is it?"

Scott sighed and replied, "I can't tell you, because that duelist wants it to be a suprise and its his/her choice on who he wants to duel, so see ya."

He left the lounge and closed the door behind him.

Susan then replied, "A suprise duelist? It can be anyone."

Mary then replied, "Whoever it is, I want to duel him or her myself."

The gang nodded to her.

------------------------------------------

Outside the Castle (East Area) / 2:45pm

The gang was hard at work looking for the greenhouse.

Johnny then replied, "We looked all over this place looking for it, but no luck."

Sissy then replied, "Did Scott trick us?"

Suddenly, Isono came out of the door and he replied, "The Greenhouse is on Greenwood Island about 25 minutes away from the East Entrance. Just head straight from here and you'll be there."

Isono went back into the Castle.

Johnny then replied, "Greenwood Island?"

Sissy then replied, "That names sounds famillar."

Susan then replied, "It should. It was the name of the 2nd world in that one game released for the Super Nintendo A long time ago."

Johnny then replied, "If I remember right from playing it for a while, that world is run by animals and trees."

Mary nodded and replied, "I remember that."

Sissy then replied, "Lets get to the island then."

Everyone but Johnny was walking towards the island and he took his deck from his pocket and he took a card out of it and it was somesort of equip card."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I knew the title, But I didn't want anybody to know about this card until my next duel."

He quickly shuffled the card into his disk and ran towards the rest of the gang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gringy City (Outside of the City Hall) / 3:00pm

Ash was standing across from Blast. Blast came in and demanded to be mayor of the city, but Ash turned him and he wants to the city.

Ash then replied, "Listen you look nothing like me and I"ll cream you!"

Blast laughed and replied, "Don't make me laugh, Ashy boy. I'll cream you!"

Ash growled and replied, "You'll never win the city from me!"

Blast smield and replied, "We'll see about that, my friend."

"Game On!", both yelled out.

(Blast: 8,000LP / Ash: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards.

Blast drew a card and replied, "I'll start us off. I activate Trap Booster."

He discarded a Skelengel to his graveyard.

Blast resumed, "I activate Light of Intervention."

The trap revealed itsself.

Blast resumed, "To complete my turn, I Summon Vortex Trooper in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the odd aqua appeared and knelt (0/600).

Blast resumed, "When Its summoned, I can shuffle two cards from my hand back into my deck and then I get to draw 2 new ones.

He took two cards from his deck and shuffled them into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Blast smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder Hunter."

As he sat the card down, a tall man glowing with electricity appeared and his weapon was a small glowing sword and he wore bright-yelloe armor (1,800/1,200).

Ash resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior fired a blast of electricity from his sword and it struck the odd aqua and it shattered into pixels.

Blast resumed, "Also, I get to draw 1 card from my deck.

Blast drew a card.

Ash sighed and replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spirit Reaper in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the zombie reaper appeared (300/200).

Blast resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I activate Magic Planter. With this card, I can send my trap away to draw 2 cards."

The trap vanished into grains of light and he drew 2 cards.

"Yeah, I have 3 of 5 pieces. Two more and I win the duel!", Blast happily thought to himself as he looked at his cards.

Ash then replied, "Are you ever going to attack me?"

Blast smiled and replied, "You'll find out sooner or later. I set 1 monster facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "Thunder Hunter, attack!"

The man fired another blast of electricity and a camel with 3 humps appeared (500/1,500) and the electricity struck it, blowing it to shards.

Ash looked puzzled and replied, "3-Hump Lacooda?"

Blast nodded to him.

Ash resumed, "Okay then. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse."

Suddenly, the 3-hump camel appeared (500/1,500).

Blast resumed, "I activate Inferno Reckless Summon."

Suddenly, 2 more camels appeared (500/1,500 x3) and 1 more hunter appeared (1,800/1,200).

Blast resumed,"Now I tribute two of my camels to activate its ability to draw 3 more cards."

Two of the camels vanished and then he drew 3 cards.

Ash then replied, "Are you running somesort of greed deck?"

Blast smiled and replied, "Sure, lets go with that. I activate Block Attack."

The camel knelt.

Blast resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "You have 6 cards in your hand and two monsters. Hunter, Attack that beast now."

The warrior fired a blast of electricity and the camel was blown to pieces.

Ash then replied, "Okay then. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Blast drew a card and replied. "I activate Infinite Cards."

The spell appeared and its image was two hands throwing 5 cards in the air.

Blast resumed, "I have nothing else to do this turn."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I Summon Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a ninja with somesort of pipe for a weapon appeared (1,500/500).

Ash smiled and repleid, "This card was given to me by General Freed himself for running this village."

Blast then replied, "My Reaper can't be destroyed in battle, so how are you going to hurt me with him?"

Ash smiled and replied, "I'll show you. I activate my facedown card, Foolish Revival."

Suddenly, 3-Hump Lacooda appeared and knelt (500/1,500).

Ash resumed, "Next I play Stop Defense."

The camel rose to attack postion.

Ash resumed, "Thats how I'm damaging you. ATTACK!"

The warrior went in and slammed its pipe-like weapon onto the camel and it burst into shards.

(Blast: 7,000LP / Ash: 8,000LP)

Ash resumed, "Thanks to Goe Goe's ability. Since you have 6 cards in your hand, I can randomly select two of them to be sent to the graveyard."

Blast gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Ash then replied, "Send the two cards on the far right away."

He growled as he took the two cards (which were Left Arm of the Forbidden One And the trap Hidden Soldiors) and slid them into his graveyard.

Ash then replied, "I knew you ran a Exodia deck. I kept quiet about it until I knew for sure. I end my turn now."

Blast drew a card and replied, "I activate Selfish Greed. I can remove any number of a monsters from play and I get to draw a for each one."

He took his 3 3-Hump Lacoodas and placed them into his RFP slot and then he drew 3 cards.

Ash then replied, "Who would make a card that cruel and really broken?"

Blast smiled and replied, "You're looking at him. It took me a week to do so."

Ash growled and replied, "You're demented."

Blast then replied, "Thank you. I Summon 1 of my other key monsters!"

Suddenly, a large rocky crab with pipes coming out of its head appeared and steam was coming out of them (600/300).

Ash gulped and replied, "Thats Muka Muka, an old rock monster."

Blast smiled and replied, "Got that right. It gains 300 ATK & DEF for every card in my hand."

Suddenly, steam came out of the crab's pipes like crazy as it began to glow red (600/300 - 2,400/2,100).

Blast resumed, "This will be fun. Attack Goe Goe!"

The creature went in and squeezed the ninja until he exploded into shards.

(Blast: 7,000LP / Ash: 7,100LP)

Blast smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I switch my monsters to defense mode and I also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

The two thunder monsters knelt.

Blast drew a card and Muka Muka grew (2,400/2,100 - 2,700/2,400) and then he replied, "I activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Magician Of Faith to his graveyard and got back his Left Arm of the Forbidden One.

Blast resumed, "I activate Shield Crush."

The spell card and fired a blast energy that blew one of the warriors to shards (2,700/2,400 - 2,400/2,100).

Ash quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard.

Blast sighed and replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Ash drew a card and replied, "I tribute my final thunder monster for a monster facedown and I also set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Blast drew a card (2,400/2,100 - 2,700/2,400) and then he replied, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The crab went in and a Woodborg Inpachi appeared on the card (500/2,500) and the crab slammed its pincer into the large and it spark all over the place before it exploded into flaming pieces.

Ash quickly replied, "I activate Spark Gathering! When a Level 5 or higher machine is trashed, I Get to special summon 3 level 3 or lower monsters from my deck in attack postion."

Suddenly, 3 Batteryman AA's appeared (0/0 x 3,000/0).

Blast smiled and replied, "I"ll win soon. I set a monster and thats my turn."

The faceodown monster appeared (2,700/2,400 - 2,400/2,100).

Ash drew a card and replied, "I activate Short Circuit!"

The batteryman pointed their arms towards Blasts side of the field and fired 3 blasts of electricity and every card on Blasts side of the field were blown to pieces.

Blast gulped and replied, "No.."

Ash smiled and replied, "This ends now. Batteryman AA's, ROAST HIM!"

The batteries fired 3 large blasts of electricity and it struck Blast hard and a small explosion happened.

(Blast: 0LP / Ash: 7,100LP)

The smoke cleared, Blast was gone and his duel disk with his deck in it were on the street.

Ash sighed and replied, "Good Riddance."

He went to the disk and he took deck out and he took the Selfish Greed card out if it.

Ash growled and replied, "Now to get rid of this evil card!"

He took the card and tore in half and and both pieces flew to the ground and then he took the deck and slid it into his pocket and then he walked back into the city hall.

-------------------------------------------

Greenwood Island / 3:30pm

The gang arrived on the island. The island had alot of beautiful plants, flowers and trees. Small birds flew all over the island.

Sissy smiled and replied, "This island is beautiful."

Mary nodded and replied, "Sure is."

Suddenly, the saw a large Greenhouse across from them.

Johnny then replied, "Lets head in and get this duel over with."

The gang ran in.

--------------------------------------------------

Island Greenhouse / 3:35pm

Inside the lovely greenhouse had more flowers and plants in it and it was covered in golden grass and golden fruit and veggies.

Johnny then replied," Thats what the king did with that secret chemical I brought to him when I was on his side."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Weevil came out if it.

Sissy sighed and replied, "Thats Weevil Underwood!"

Weevil laughed and replied, "The one and only. I get to choose who to duel and I choose Mary Test."

Mary smiled and replied, "Whatever you say, bug brain."

She took a step foward and she and Weevil activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Weevil: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Time for the Insect monster to strike. I Summon my Vampiric Leech."

as he sat the card down, a ugly leech with a toothy mouth appeared (500/1,200).

Mary then replied, "Gross!"

Weevil then replied, "Attack!"

Johnny then replied, "What? Its the first turn of the duel!"

The insect went in and bit Mary on the arm.

(Weevil: 8,000LP / Mary: 7,500LP)

Weevil laughed and replied, "My lovely pet can attack on the first turn and now by discarding 1 card from my deck to the graveyard, my bugs mode changes."

He discarded a Gokibore from his hand to the graveyard and the leech knelt.

Weevil resumed, "With that. I End my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I summon my Abyss Soldior!"

As she sat the card down, the spear-wielding shark warrior appeared (1,800/1,300)

Mary resumed, "ATTACK!"

The shark went in and stabbed its spear into the leech and it screeched in pain before bursting into pixels.

Mary resumed, "Thats my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent warrior appeared (1,800/1,300).

Susan smiled and replied, "Go, sis, go!"

Mary nodded to her sister and then she faced Weevil and replied, "Lets do it. Soldior, Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a spider with a lit red bomb for a abdomen appeared (0/800) and the shark stabbed it with its trident and it exploded in a fierce explosion.

Mary then replied, "What the heck?"

When the smoke cleared, the spider and the Abyss Soldior were long gone.

Weevil laughed and replied, "When Boom Spider is destroyed and flipped, the attacking monster is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage."

Mary growled and replied, "Chew on this, Weevil! ATTACK!"

The serpent went in and stabbed Weevl with its spear.

(Weevil: 6,200LP / Mary: 6,700LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! I End my turn now."

Dukey then replied, "Boy, she's really into this duel."

Susan then replied, "She sure is."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis-like warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack with mandiblade!"

The insect flew in and slashed the serpent warrior and it burst into shards.

(Weevil: 6,200LP / Mary: 6,600LP)

Weevil laughed and replied, "Take that, little girl! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown to end my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Come forth, Razor Insect!"

As he sat the card down, a large bug with razors for mandibles appeared (2,000/0).

Weevil then replied, "This little bug can do damage even if you do have a defense monster. Attack!"

The bug charged in and a Mother Grizzly appeared (1,400/1,200) and with one swipe of its fangs, the bear was blown to shards.

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (1,400/1,200).

Weevil pointed to it and with one swipe of the bugs sword, the 2nd bear was blown to shards as well.

suddenly, a 3rd bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

(Weevil: 6,200LP / Mary: 5,300LP)

Weevil laughed and replied, "Your pathetic bears are no more! I End my turn now."

Razor Insect knelt.

Mary drew a card and replied, "Don't you dare even think about calling my monsters pathetic!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "Uh, oh."

Sissy then replied, "This isn't good at all."

Mary opened her field slot and replied, "Time to make you suffer, bug boy! I activate A legendary Ocean!"

Weevil laughed and replied, "Will not! I activate Curse of the Forbidden Spell!"

He discarded a Field Barrier card to his graveyard.

Mary growled and replied, "Not going to happen, slimeball! I activate 7 Tools of the bandit and i chain it with Emergency Provisions!"

The trap appeared and a knife appeared and it flew and struck Weevils trap, blowing it to pieces and then Marys trap vanished into grains of light and the ocean appeared.

Susan then replied, "Clever move."

Sissy then repleid, "With that spell card, she didn't lose anymore lifepoints."

Mary resumed, "Next, I activate Tritons Trumpet! With this spell card and Legendary Ocean acting as Umi, I Gain 2,000 lifepoints!"

She began to glow with blue energy.

(Weevil: 6,200LP / Mary: 7,300LP)

Weevil then replied, "2,000 lifepoints? No Fair!"

Mary then replied, "Can it, Underwood! I Summon my Terrorking Salmon without a tribute!"

As she sat the card down, a large fish appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,600/1,200).

Mary resumed, "Next, I remove 1 water monster from play to summon my Aqua Spirit."

She took her Mother Grizzly and slid it into her graveyard, the watery female appeared (1,600/1,200 - 1,800/1,400).

Mary resumed, "I now equip her with Bubble Staff!"

Suddenly, the watery staff apepared in her hands (1,800/1,400 - 2,300/1,400).

Mary laughed and replied, "Time to make you suffer! Terrorking Salmon, attack her Razor Insect!"

The large salmon swam towards the insect and swallowed it in one gulp.

Mary resumed, "Aqua Spirit, attack his lousy Knight!"

The women fired a blast of bubbles from her staff and the knight was blown to pieces.

(Weevil: 5,800LP / Mary: 7,300LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "That was fun watching your monsters suffer! I end my turn now."

Dukey then replied, "Whats got into her?"

Johnny then replied, "Yea, she's starting to scare me."

Susan then replied, "I never seen her like this before."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "Aqua Spirit, attack!"

The spirit fired another blast of bubbles and a Flying Ant appeared (1,000/800) and the bubbles struck it, blowing it to shards.

Suddenly, a 2nd ant appeared (1,000/800)

Mary sighed as she pointed at it and the fish went in and swallowed it.

Suddenly, a 3rd Flying Ant appeared (1,000/800).

Mary growled and replied, "You are starting to annoy me, Weevil! I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Flying Ant for my Saber Beetle!"

As the ant vanished, the large beetle appeared (2,400/600).

Weevil resumed, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the staff shattered to pieves and the ocean dried up (2,600/1,200 - 2,400/1,000) (2,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,200).

Mary growled and replied, "You'll pay for that!"

Weevil then repleid, "Whatever. ATTACK!"

The beetle charged in and slammed its horn into the spirit and she exploded into a burst of water.

(Weevil: 5,800LP / Mary: 6,500LP)

Weevil laughed and replioed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I activate Insect Cannon with armor."

Suddely, a small cannon appeared on the bug (2,400/600 - 2,700/900).

Weevil resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The large beetle fired a blast of plasma and it struck the large salmon and it exploded into shards.

(Weevil: 5,500LP / Mary: 6,500LP)

Weevil laughed and replied, "Thats that. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Nightmares Steel Cage."

Suddenly, the large cage surronded both duelists.

Mary resumed, "I set a monster facedown and that end my turn, slimeball."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I have nothing this turn but 1 facedown card."

As Mary drew a card, Weevils facedown Dust Tornado flipped up and the cage vanished fron sight.

Mary then replied, "Whatever, I didn't need that cage anymore. I tribute my facedown 7 Colored Fish for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the facedown monster vanished the Mighty Mobius appeared (2,400/1,000).

Mary laughed evily and repleid, "Now to trash your faceodwn cards!"

The titan launched a blast of cold air and the cannon on Saber Beetle Shattered to pieces and then Weevil's facedown card froze over and shattered.

Mary then replied, "That was fun..."

Suddenly, a explosion happened on her side of the field.

(Weevil: 5,500LP / Mary: 5,500LP)

The smoke cleared and Mary then replied, "What on earth was THAT?"

Weevil laughed and replied, "You destroyed my set Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button and whoever destroys it when its facedown, they take 1,000 points of damge."

Mary growled and replied, "You'll pay for that, punk! I activate Rush Recklessly. Chill his beetle now!"

The monarch fired a blast of cold air and it covered the whole insect and seconds later, the insect frozen solid and then it began to crack and then it shattered into thousands of icy pieces.

(Weevil: 4,800LP / Mary: 5,500LP)

Mary laughed and repleid, "That was fun! I End my turn now!"

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 insect from play to sumon my Aztekipede the Worm Warrior!"

He took out his Golden Ladybug and slid it into his RFP slot, a large green worm appeared (1,900/800).

Weevil resumed, "I tribute it for my Hercules Beetle."

As the worm vanished, a large blue beetle appeared (1,500/2,000).

Mary laughed and replied, "You tributed a stronger monster for a weaker normal one? PATHETIC!"

Weevil ignored her and replied, "I set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown card and I'll have Mobius take care of your beetle!"

The monarch fired another blast of cold air..

Weevil laughed and replied, "Not that easy. I activate Spider Web Trap!"

Suddenly, A large web appeared and Stop Mobius's attack and the titan knelt.

Mary growled and replied, "Darn you! I have nothing else to do this turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Tuner Monster Jumper Spider."

As he sat the card down, a small spider with 8 small legs appeared and was colored brown and white (500/500).

Johnny then replied, "A insect tuner?"

Susan then replied, "Very intresting."

Weevil resumed, "This tuner can reduce 1 monsters level by 1 until the end phase of my turn and I Choose my spider."

The spider jumped onto the large beetle.

Weevil resumed, "Now I tune my monsters to Synchro Summon Dark Widow!"

The two insects turned into 6 glowing stars and each one flew into the air and vanished and then a large Black Spider appeared (2,200/1,400).

Johnny then repleid, "What a spider that is."

Weevil resumed, "As long as my lovely pet remains on the field, all non-Insect monsters lose 300 ATK."

Mobius began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 2,100/1,000).

Weevil resumed, "This will be fun. Dark Widow, attack!"

The spider fired a blast of dark venom from its mouth and it struck the monarch and he was blown to ice cubes.

Weevil laughed and replied, "This is too much fun. I End my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "Shut it already, Underwood! I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Weevil resumed, "I tribute it for my Millenium Scorpion!"

As the token vanished, a large scorpion with strange markings on it appeared (2,000/1,800).

Weevil resumed, "Now my lovely pet, attack!"

The scorpion went in and a Island Turtle appeared on the card (1,100/2,000 - 800/2,000).

Weevil then replied, "Dark Widow, you try!"

The spider fired another blast of black venom and it struck the turtle, blowing it to shards.

Weevil resumed, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Card, Turtle Oath and I'm tributing a Legendary Fisherman and a Giant Red Seasnake."

Suddenly, the two water monsters appeared and vanished and then the mighty Crab Turtle appeared (2,550/2,500 - 2,250/2,500).

Mary smiled and replied, "Now to make your spider suffer! I activate Shrink!"

The spider began to shrink (2,200/1,400 - 1,100/1,400).

Mary then replied, "Now, ATTACK!"

The crab went and it squeezed the spider hard until it exploded into shards.

(Weevil: 3,650LP / Mary: 5,500LP)

Mary then replied, "That was fun to watch! I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Of Atlantis!"

As he sat the card down, the watery warrior appeared (2,550/2,500).

Mary resumed, "This be even more fun. Attack her Scorpion now!"

The creature went and slashed it with its pincers and it burst into pixelated remains.

(Weevil: 3,100LP / Mary: 5,500LP)

Mary resumed, "Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went and a Pinch Hopper appeared on the card (1,000/1,200) and the warrior punched it and it shattered to pieces.

Weevil resumed, "Now I get to special summon a insect from my hand and I choose my Silver Dragonfly."

Suddenly, a silver-colored dragonfily appeared (1,000/1,000).

Mary then repleid, "Whatever you say. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil resumed, "Now I remove 2 Insects from play to summon my Doom Dozer!"

As he took his Boom Spider and his Pinch Hopper from his deck and slid them into his RFP slot, a large red centipede appeared with a roar (2,800/2,600).

Susan then replied, "Whoa, thats a big bug."

Weevil resumed, "My Silver Dragonfly is special. I Can used as two tributes for a insect monster, so I tribute it for my Underworld Spider!"

As the dragonfly vanished from sight, a large black spider with red eyes and sharp fangs appeared (2,400/2,900).

Mary then replied, "Oh, joy. More icky bugs. BIG FREAKING DEAL."

Susan then replied, "Why is she acting like this?"

Johnny resuemd, "I have no idea."

Dukey then replied, "If you ask me she's scaring even me."

Weevil resumed, "This be fun. Doom Dozer, attack her Crab."

The centipede went in and slammed its body onto the crab, squashing it flat in a instant.

Weevil resumed, "Underworld Spider, attack!"

The spider fired a blast of back webs from its mouth and it struck the sea warrior and it shattered into shards and then it appeared again (1,900/1,200 - 1,500/1,200).

Weevil resumed, "My Underworld Spider has a excellent ability. When it destroys a monster, that monster is returned by to your side of the field in attack mode and its loses ATK equal to its Level x 100. Attack again!"

The spider fired the same attack and the webs struck the warrior, blowing it to shards.

(Weevil: 3,100LP / Mary: 3,850LP)

Suddenly, Warrior of Atlantis appeared again (1,900/1,200 - 1,400/1,200).

Weevil resumed, "I now activate Meteor of Destruction!"

A large fiery meteosr appeared overhead and slammed into Mary.

Weevil resumed, "You suffered enough for now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "Now to summon a monster that would love to make you suffer! I Summon the Tuner monster Water Spirit!"

As she sat the card down, the odd aqua tuner appeared (600/200).

Mary resumed, "I now play double summon for my Treeborn Frog!"

As she sat the card down, a small frog appeared (100/100).

Mary resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters to synchro summon King Fish!"

As the 3 water monsters appeared and vanished, a large fish with a crown on its head appeared (2,600/2,400).

Mary resumed, "To continue my turn, I activate my facedown card, Synchro Strike!"

The fish began to glow (2,600/2,400 - 4,100/2,400).

Weevil gulped and replied, "No.."

Mary laughed and replied, "Oh, yea! King Fish, attack his Underworld Spider!"

The fish opened its mouth and fired a blast of water and it struck the spider and it gave a loud screech before it exploded into black triangles.

(Weevil: 1,400LP / Mary: 3,850LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "That was fun. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "i activate Lightning Vortex."

He discarded a Howling insect to the graveyard and the lightning bolts struck the fish and it exploded into shards.

Mary then replied, "That was a fatal mistake, Weevil!"

Weevil smiled as Doom Dozer went and slammed its body into Mary.

(Weevil: 1,400LP / Mary: 1,050LP)

Mary took the top card from her deck (Which was a Great White) And slid it into her graveyard.

Weevil laughed and repleid, "This is almost over! I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of Heaven!"

She drew 6 cards and Weevil drew 4 of his own.

Mary resumed, "Now to summon my best card! I activate Omen of Atlantis and I use my Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus as a tribute!"

As the dragon lord roared and vanished, a mighty creature appeared and it looked a blue-skinned man with all sorts of jewels covering him and he had a trident as well (3,000/2,000).

Mary then replied, "Meet the mighty King Neptune!"

Weevil gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Mary resumed, "Now I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, King Fish appeared (2,600/2,400).

Mary smiled and replied, "This'll be fun to watch. King Neptune, destroy his Doom Dozer!"

The mighty Neptune pointed its trident towards insect fired a blast of electricity and it struck the insect hard and it screeched in pain before it burst into pixels.

Mary resumed, "King Fish, Finish him off!"

The fist opened its mouth and fired a blast of water and it struck Weevil.

(Weevil: 0LP / Mary: 1,050LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "That was fun!"

Weevi laughed and replied, "You may of beatened me, the king will never lose to the likes of you!"

Suddenly, he vanished from site.

Mary turned to the gang and everyone was staring at her.

Mary smiled and replied, "What?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Selfish Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: A black, sinister-looking jar, similar to Pot of Greed.

Remove any number of Monsters from your Graveyard, and draw one card for each Monster removed.

Tritons Trumpet / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large conch-shell horn inlaid with pearls.

You can only activate this card when "Umi" is on the Field and you have at least one Water Monster face-up on your side of the Field. Increase your lifepoints by 2,000.

Omen of Atlantis / Ritual Spell Card

Image: a beautiful altar made of seashells and corals inlaid with giant pearls.

This card is used to ritual summon "King Neptune." You must offer Monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

King Neptune

Fairy/Ritual/Water/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This Monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Omen of Atlantis". You must also offer Monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

Note: These four cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Spark Gathering / Normal Trap Card

Image: A destroyed Pendulum Machine spitting out sparks, at the heart of which are Mega Thunderballs.

You may only activate this card when a Machine-type monster of Level Five or higher that you control is destroyed. Special Summon three Thunder-type monsters of Level Three or less from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Boom Spider

Insect/Effect/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 800/1 Star

Image: A spider with a red bomb for its abdomen; the fuse of the bomb has already been lit

FLIP: After this card has been flipped face-up, when it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Razor Insect

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 0/4 Stars

Image: What appears to be a darker-colored version of Chainsaw Insect, except that it has sharper fangs

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.

Spider Web Trap / Counter Trap Card

Image: A Little-Winguard getting trapped in a large spider's web

Activate only when an opponent's non-Insect-Type monster declares an attack. Change that monster to Defense Position. Until the End Phase of your next turn, it cannot change its battle position, except with a card effect.

Underworld Spider

Image: A giant, black spider with glowing, blood-red eyes, and very sharp fangs

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,900/8 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be Insect-Type. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that 1 monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. A monster Special Summoned by this effect loses 100 ATK x its own Level. Once per turn, after this card attacks, it can attack once more if your opponent controls a monster. You can only control 1 "Underworld Spider".

Note: The following 4 cards were created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him.

Thunder Hunter

Thunder/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

"A warrior that uses the power of electricity to strike down his enemies."

Jumper Spider

Insect/Tuner/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

Once per turn, you can reduce the level of 1 monster on the field by 1 until the end phase of the current turn.

Dark Widow

Insect/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,400/6 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or non-Tuner Monster

As long as this card remains on the field, decrease the ATK of all Non-Insect monsters on the field by 300 points.

Silver Dragonfly

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

If you Tribute Summon an Insect monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.

King Fish

Fish/Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner WATER Monsters

If "Umi" is the current field, this card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets spell and trap cards.

---------------------------------------------------------

Weevil has been beatened by Mary. Next Chapter, Dukey duels the Archfiend General in a duel. Can Dukeys Toys stand up to the fiends monsters? Find out in "Demons Chess", coming soon.


	49. Demons Chess

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 48: Demons Chess

--------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main Chamber / 5:30pm

Scott was with Isono in his chamber at a small table. They had a plate of cheese and crackers near them.

Scott then replied, "So, another one of my duelists bites the dust."

Isono then replied, "Yep. Weevil has met his match."

Scott sighed and replied, "Oh well, he wasen't much of a duelist anyway. Anything different happen during the duel?"

Isono then replied "Other then Weevil blowing the duel and Mary acting more angerier then ever, nothing else happened."

Scott then replied, "Okay then. Whos next?"

Isono then repleid, "Archfiend General, sir."

Scott nodded and replied, "Whoever has to face him will have a tough time beating his deck."

Isono nodded as he grabbed a cracker and ate it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duel Lounge / 5:45pm

The gang was in the lounge relaxing. Mary in the red easy while the rest of the gang was at a nearby table.

Mary then replied, "Come on, guys. You all been giving me the silent treatment since we left the greenhouse."

Susan then replied, "Thats because you scared the crap out of us in your duel."

Mary then replied, "How so?"

Dukey then replied, "Lets just say you were extremely angry throughout your whole duel with bug boy."

Mary then replied, "Wow. I guess Weevil really got to me. Because of all the things he's done in his career. Like Trick a kid to mess up Joey Wheelers deck and he also took Yugi Muto's Exodia cards and tossed them into the ocean and there's also the time he joined the Orichalcos gang and many other things he's done to make duelists lives a living hell and when he insulted my monster, that went too far. I wanted to shove his duel disk right up his butt and laugh about it."

Sissy then repleid, "Whoa, girl. Calm down."

Mary sighed and replied, "I am now. Thanks."

Susan then replied, "But he's gone now and he won't be bothering us anymore."

Johnny then replied, "Also I can say about him is good riddance to bad rubbish."

Dukey laughed and replied, "Whoever is next, I Want to duel him or her."

Johnny then replied, "Thats fine with me."

Susan then replied, "Have you redone your deck at all since your duel with Adrian?"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I've actually worked on it about 5 different times until it was just right. I'm ready to duel anyone."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Isono came in and he replied, "Greetings, my friends."

Johnny then replied, "Isono? Where's Scott?"

Isono then replied, "He's a bit under the weather so he's resting at the moment. He wanted me to tell you all who's next."

Dukey then replied, "Whoever it is I'm dueling him or her."

Isono nodded and replied, "Okay then. You're facing a duelist in this castles prison. The prison is on the second floor. I'll be outside of it to lead you inside. Dukey, you're facing Archfiend General."

He turned around and shut the door.

Dukey then replied, "This fiend probably runs a archfiend deck."

Johnny then replied, "Them kind of decks can be really tricky to master."

Susan then replied, "I bet the king taught him how to use that kind of deck in a duel."

Mary then replied, "No matter what happnens, you'll win your duel, Dukes."

Sissy then replied, "It'll be tough, but you'll win hands down."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thanks gang."

---------------------------------------------------------

Scotts chamber / 6:00pm

Scott was indeed feeling a bit sick in bed. He was resting quietly.

Isono came in and he smiled and replied, "How are you doing, Scott?"

Scott smiled back and replied, "A bit better. I still feel a bit ill, but i'll be fine. Did you tell them about the next duel?"

Isono nodded and replied, "Sure did, my friend."

Scott then replied,"I can't believe I'm say this, but have Sand Gambler and Gambler of Legend released from the prison ASAP."

Isono then replied, "Why?"

Scott coughed and then repleid, "They've annoyed me enough and I'm tired of their constant whining. Tell the General to release them immediaty."

Isono then replied, "What about Dokurorider?"

Scott sighed and replied, "I released him a while ago. I gave him a new bike and he left days ago."

Isono then replied, "What about Goblin Of Greed?"

Scott then replied, "He escaped my castle somehow like Blast did and He hasen't been seen since."

Isono then replied, "I"ll let him know they're free to go."

Scott then replied, "Can you bring me a Dian Keto the Cure Master card and some extra strength Aspirin?"

Isono nodded and left the room.

Scott then replied, "Darn this cold. I can't wait to get over it."

---------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Prison / 6:15pm

Archfiend General was at his disk, with a duel disk on his arm with a deck in it. Sand Gambler and Gambler Of Legend were in their cell.

Suddenly, Isono came in and he looked at the General and replied, "Scott wants those two released right at this moment."

The fiend sighed as he walked up to the cell and he unlocked it and the General then replied, "You're free to go now."

Gabe then replied, "Not that I'm complaning, but why are we being released?"

Isono then replied, "You really want the truth?"

Both gamblers nodded to Isono.

Isono then replied, "He's tired of your complaning, whining and pretty much sick of the both of you. So he wants you both out or we'll have two Lesser Fiends throw you out."

Sandy gulped and replied, "We'll leave right away."

The two gamblers quickly ran out.

Isono then replied, "BTW, those kids are coming to duel you."

Archfiend General laughed and replied, "No matter what, I'll be ready."

----------------------------------------

15 Minutes Later....

----------------------------------------

Shadowland Land Castle / 6:30pm

The gang was in the room.

the fiend laughed and replied, "Which one of you I'm I dueling?"

Dukey then replied, "Me."

Archfiend General then replied, "Okay, lets duel then."

Dukey ran into a cell and the fiend locked it.

Johnny then replied, "WHAT?"

Sissy then replied, "Thats no fair!"

The fiend then replied, "Don't worry. We're still dueling."

He went into a cell across from Dukey and he locked it up and threw the keys to the side and they both activated their duel disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Archfiend General: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards.

Dukey then replied, 'Start us off if you want to."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 other card facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card ad replied, "I Summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train appeared (1,700/500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The train charged in and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card (1,100/1,200) and the train slammed into the witch and she gave out a scream before exploding into pixels.

The fiend took out his deck and he looked for a card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid the deck back into place.

Dukey resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Shadowknight Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a wicked knight appeared (2,000/1,600).

Dukey then replied, "I knew you used a archfiend deck."

Archfiend General laughed and replied, "You're going to see how good I am at using it. Attack his toy!"

The knight went in and slammed its sword into the train, blowing it to scrap.

(Archfiend General: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,850LP)

Archfiend General sighed and replied, "It may only do half damage, buts that okay with me."

Dukey groaned and replied, "When my train bites the big one, I get to draw 1 card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Archfiend General resumed, "I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Susan then replied, "Won't he have to pay to use his archfiends now with Pandemonium?"

Mary nodded and replied, "Sure will. Why wouldn't he activate that card?"

The General then replied, "I'll tell you, ladies. I have only 1 copy of it in my deck."

Johnny then repleid, "WHAT? Most Archfiend duelists would have at least two to three copies of it in their decks!"

The fiend nodded and replied, "I know, but I only wanted 1 copy in my deck to make room for more cards."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Okay then. I set 1 monster facedown and I also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card Solomon's Lawbook! With this card My standby phase is skipped."

Johnny then replied, "That way, he doesn't have to pay for its effect."

Archfiend General resumed, "I activate a certain spell card."

Johnny then replied, "Pandemoniun?"

The general smiled as he oepend his fled slot and replied, "Close, but no. I activate the Field Spell Card known as Pandemonium Chessboard!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it shut, a large chessboard appeared underneath the duelists.

The general resumed, "This rare field spell is like pandemonium, except my archfiend monsters gain 300 ATK with this field spell."

The knight began to glow (2,000/1,600 - 2,300/1,600).

Archfiend General resumed, "To continue my turn, I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

As he sat the card, a burst of fire appeared and when the flames died down, the evil queen of the archfiends appeared (900/1,500 - 1,200/1,500).

Archfiend General resumed, "Now for my queens ability. I add 1,000 points to her score."

She began to cackle like crazy (1,200/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Archfiend General resumed," Thats that. ATTACK!"

The Knight went in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (1,400/1,450) and with one slash of the fiends sword, the rodent was cut in two.

Suddenly, a 2nd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Archfiend General resumed, "Roast that rat!"

The demon pointed to the rat..

Dukey laughed and replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

As his trap flipped up, 6 numbered flaming balls appeared.

Archfiend General then replied, "If I get a 2 or a 5, your trap is useless!"

Suddenly, the first ball began to glow black and then it spinned around and stopped on a 4.

Dukey then replied, "YEA!"

Suddenly, to his suprise, the balls began to spin again.

Archfiend General laughed and rpelied, "Thanks to my chessboard, I get to redo it!"

Suddenly, the glow stopped on 5 and the trap vanished.

Archfiend General smiled and replied, "I win. Continue your attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of flames and the rat was burned to a crisp.

(Archfiend General: 8,000LP / Dukey: 7,050LP)

Suddenly, Armor Breaker appeared (800/800).

Archfiend General smiled and rpelied, "This is going well. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Breaker for my Toy Emperor!"

Armor Breaker vanished and then the mighty toy monarch appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Toy Emperor, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the queen with his sword and she screamed before exploding in a burst of flames and smoke.

(Archfiend General: 6,900LP / Dukey: 7,050LP)

Dukey took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid his deck back into his slot and then he laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I switch my shadowknight to defense mode and thats all I can do."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The Emperor charged in and slashed the knight and the fiend burst into shards.

Dukey resumed, "Toy Magician, attack!"

The magician pointed its staff towards Dukey and fired a blast of light and it struck the fiend.

(Archfiend General: 5,300LP / Dukey: 7,050LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "This is too easy. I End my turn now."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Evilprince Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a tall fiend wearing a green cape, royal red robe and holding a black steel scepter appeared(1,700/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Archfiend General resumed, "I play Double Summon to summon my Terrorking Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the evil king of the archfiends appeared (2,000/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Archfiend General resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Archfiends Curse!"

THe card flipped up.

Archfiend General resumed, "With this card, I pay 1,000 lifepoints to cut your monsters ATK in half!"

The toys monster gave out a groan (1,600/1,500 - 800/1,500) (2,300/800 / 1,150/800).

(Archfiend General: 4,300LP / Dukey: 7,050LP)

Archfiend General resumed, "This'll be fun. Archfiends, ATTACK!"

The fiends chest opened up and a barrage of locusts came out and struck the toy magician, blowing it to pieces and the prince pointed its staff and fired a blast of black energy and the emperor was blown to shards.

(Archfiend General: 4,300LP / Dukey: 4,350LP)

Archfiend General laughed and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and repleid, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 2 Giant Rats, Armor Breaker, Toy Emperor and Toy Magician and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Dukey then replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Darkbishop Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a evil priest appeared (300/1,400).

Archfiend General resumed, "I activate Checkmater and I tribute a darkbishop to let Terrorking attack you!"

The evil priest vanished from sight and the evil king opened its chest again and the locusts came out and struck Dukey directly!"

(Archfiend General: 4,300LP / Dukey: 2,050LP)

The fiend pointed and the prince fired another blast of black energy and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the attack struck it, blowing it to atoms.

Suddenly, a Toy Soldior appeared (800/300).

Archfiend General then replied, "Whatever. Your turn now."

As he drew a card, 2 more soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Archfiend General resumed, "I tribute two of my three soldiors for my Mega Roboticle!"

As the two soldiors vanished, the mighty Robitcle appeared (2,900/2,800).

Johnny then replied, "His strongest card!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack!"

The robot went in and cleaved Evilprince in twain.

(Archfiend General: 3,400LP / Dukey: 2,050LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, 'Take that! Make your move now."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I switch my Terrorking to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat he card down, the toy train appeared (1,700/500).

Dukey resumed, "I Equip Robticle with Fairy Meteor Crush! Train, attack the king!"

The train charged in and slammed right into the king and he burst into shards.

Dukey resumed, "Roboticle, attack!"

The robot went in and a 2nd Darkbishop appeared (300/1,400 - 600/1,400) and the robot cleaved the fiend in twain as well.

(Archfiend General: 1,900LP / Dukey: 2,050LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Archfiend General drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of Heaven!"

He drew 5 new cards and Dukey drew 4 new cards.

Archfiend General laughed and replied, "Now Its time for a little fun. Thanks to Evilprinces ability, I Can remove it from play to summon a Infernalqueen Archfiend from my deck!"

As he took his Evilprince and slid it into his RFP slot, the wicked queen appeared once again (900/1,500 - 1,200/1,50).

Archfiend General resumed, "Next I activate Vase of Unholy Blight!"

He took a Dark Mimic LV1 from his deck and slid it into his RFP slot and drew 3 new cards.

Archfiend General resumed, "Next, I activate Fiends Sanctuary."

The beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Archfiend General resumed, "I tribute it for my Skull Archfiend Of Lightning!"

As the token vanished from sight, the Archfiend version of Summoned Skull appeared (2,500/1,200 - 2,800/1,200).

The General laughed and replied, "Now, I use Infernalqueens ability!"

The queen cackled as the skull was covered in a red and black glow (2,800/1,200 - 3,800/1,200).

Archfiend General resumed, "Now I activate Rush Recklessly on my queen! Skull Archfiend Of Lightning, attack Roboticle and Infernalqueen, trash his little choo-choo!"

The skull powered and fired a blast of black lightning and it struck the robot. Sparks flew all over from the robot before it exploded into a fiery blast and the queen fired a blast of flames and it struck the train, blowing it to pieces.

(Archfiend General: 1,900LP / Dukey: 950LP)

Dukey drew a card from his deck.

Archfiend General laughed and repleid, "This is almost over!"

Dukey smiled and replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the chessboard began to crack all over before vanished from the field, returning it to the prison (2,800/1,200 - 2,500/1,200) (1,200/1,500 - 900/1,500).

Archfiend General groaned and replied, "Darn, now i have to pay for my monsters! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the plastic wizards appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Down with the Queen!"

The wizard fired a blast of light and it struck the queen and she exploded in a burst of smoke.

(Archfiend General: 1,400LP / Dukey: 950LP)

Dukey resumed, "Thats that! I end my turn."

The general drew a card and then he began to glow black.

(Archfiend General: 900LP / Dukey: 950LP)

Archfiend General then replied, "Skull Archfiend, ATTACK!"

The skull powered up and fired a blast of black electricity and it struck the wizard, melting it into a puddle of hot wax.

(Archfiend General: 900LP / Dukey: 50LP)

Johnny then replied, "Only 50 lifepoints left?"

Sissy then replied, "It'll be tough beating him now."

Archfiend General laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spell Striker!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic warrior appeared (600/200).

Dukey resumed, "ATTACK!"

The warrior walked pass the large fiend and stabbed the general.

(Archfiend General: 400LP / Dukey: 50LP)

Dukey then replied, "Its over for you now. I end my turn now."

Johnny then replied, "What does he mean?"

Sissy smiled and replied, "Thanks to his archfiend, he has to pay 500 lifepoints, which is 100 more then he has!"

Archfiend General began to glow black.

(Archfiend General: 0LP / Dukey: 50LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "And thats how its done."

The general sighed as the cell doors opened up and then he exploded into black globules.

Johnny then replied, "Great win, Dukes!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "Thanks, Johnny."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made be me & others

Archfiends Curse / Trap Card

Image: Infernalqueen Archfiend casting a fiery spell on victims fleeing in terror.

You can activate this card when you have at least one Archfiend Monster face-up on your side of the field. Pay 1,000 Life Points to reduce the ATK of all face-up Monsters on your opponent's side of the field by half.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Pandemonium Chessboard / Field Spell Card

Image: Terrorking Archfiend, Infernalqueen Archfiend, Shadowknight Archfiend, Vilepawn Archfiend, Darkbishop Archfiend and Desrook Archfiend standing on a large black & red chessboard facing the opposite side of the board.

This card is treated as "Pandemonium". Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Increase the ATK of all monsters with "Archfiend" In its name by 300 points. Once per turn, if a Archfiend monster is targeted by a card effect and a die is rolled, you can disregard the number rolled and roll again.

Evilprince Archfiend

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

The Controller of this card pays 600 lifepoints during their standby phase (This is not optionial). If this card is targeed by a effect of a card controlled by your opponet, Roll a die and if the result is a 2, 3 or 4, negate the effect of the card and desrroy it. If this card is in your graveyard and you have no monsters on your side of the field and if "Pandemonium" Is on your side of the field, you can remove this card from play to special summon 1 "Infernalqueen Archfiend" From your deck to your side of the field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dukey wins again. Don't worry, Dukey will duel one more time and I won't tell when that will happen. In the next chapter, Mary has to duel Bling Bling Boy once again and he has a new deck. Can she win against his new deck? Revealing the next chapters title will spoil it, so I'm keeping it a secret.


	50. The Final Frontier

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 49: The Final Frontier

----------------------------------------

Scotts Chamber / 7:30pm

Scott was still sick in bed and Isono was sitting in a chair, facing him.

Scott groaned and repleid, "How'd the duel go?"

Isono then replied, "Archfiend General lost his duel with Dukey."

Scott sighed and replied, "He tried his best and he only used his Archfiend Deck only 3 times and the first two times he lost before winning his 3rd duel."

Isono then replied, "Isn't Bling Bling Boy next to duel?"

Scott then replied,"Sure is. He can't wait to use his 2nd deck."

Isono then replied, "Cool. They don' t have to duel him until the morning. So tell them everything."

Isono nodded as he got up and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Scott then replied, "Why can't this flu go away already?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Rest Chamber / 7:40pm

The gang was relaxing in the room.

Dukey sighed and replied, "That was one heck of a win for me."

Johnny then replied, "Can't argue with that. You'd did the best you could and won."

Sissy then replied,"I Can't believe his own monster beat him."

Susan then replied, "Thats true."

Mary then replied, "When you use a deck full of Archfiends in it, you try to do the best you can with them."

Suddenly, Isono came in.

Johnny then replied, "Scott still sick?"

Isono then replied, "Yes, Johnny. Do you all want to be done dueling for the day?"

They all nodded to Isono.

Isono then replied, "Okay. If Scott can't make it tomarrow, I'll tell you who's next. Be here at 10:00 tomarrow morning to find out who's next up for you guys to duel.'

He left the chamber.

Johnny then replied, "Okay, lets get ready for some shuteye."

Susan then replied, "Great idea, bro."

The gang stood up and left the lounge.

--------------------------------------------------------

Moonview City Cario Pub / 12:30am

The Cario pub was known for serving the best drinks in the Shadowlands. Most of Scotts troops and many others would came in for a drink and leave happy. The pub had enough room for a quite a few people and it had 4 different bars. Sand Gamber and Gambler of Legend were sitting at a table in the back of the pub. They had a pitcher of beer nearby.

Sandy groaned and replied, "I can't belive he threw us out because he couldn't stand either of us."

Gabe then replied, 'We both did fail to beat those brats in a duel."

Sandy then replied, 'Still he made me so mad and we did as much as we can, but we don't get anything in return."

"You Guys too?", Magicial Scientists voice was heard.

The turned and Magicial Scientist and Science Soldior were standing infront of them.

Magicial Scientist groaned and replied, "Scott never paid either us."

Science Soldior then replied, "Thats because Project DG was flop and we lost control of the space weapon as well."

Gabe then replied, "Those brats destroyed it?"

Magicial Scientist nodded and replied, "RIght after that sent that abandoned island into the ocean."

Magicial Soldior then replied, "After he destroyed our lab with his Beserk Gorilla, he told us to leave the castle and never come back."

Sandy then replied, "Ouch."

Magicial Scientist then replied, "Do you want to team up as one duelist so we can talk him down? We'll combine all of our cards to form one great deck."

Science Soldior then replied, "They're not going to agree to that stupid plan."

Gabe then replied, "Do you both have a idea of what kind of deck to use?"

The science duo nodded to them.

Sandy smiled and replied, "If its a powerful enough, we're in."

Gabe then replied, "Do we each get to select 12 cards from each of our decks to put in there?"

Science Soldior then replied, "With a 48 card deck, we'll have no trouble beating up Scott in a duel."

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "I now exactly what cards to use as well."

Gabe then repleid, "Drinks our on us, gang!"

Magicial Scentist then replied, "I'll have a martini."

Science Soldior then replied, "I'll have one as well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Black Rose Dragon / 1:15am

Autumn was in the main area of the garden, watching over the golden delights that the garden grew.

Autumn then replied, "I can't believe I managed to grow a golden watermelon. Those are hard to grow."

Suddenly, a loud alarm begin to ring.

Autumn gasped and replied, "Thats coming from the chemcial room!"

She grabbed a duel disk that was on sitting on a bench nearby and she slid it onto her arm and suddenly, a deck of cards appeared in it and then she ran out.

--------------------------------------

Black Rose Garden (Outside the Chemical Room) / 1:30am

In the middle of the garden was a large building that stored the plant food and chemicals and Two Botanical Lions (1,600/2,000 x2) were outside of the entrance, blocking the infamous Don Zaloog from gettting in.

Don laughed and replied, "Get out of my way, you pests!"

The lions gave out a loud roar and one of them back to walk towards the thief.

Don gulped and replied, "Back, lions!"

Suddenly, Autumn came and she repleid, "STOP!"

Don Zaloog turned around and replied, "You must be Queen of Autumn Leaves."

Autumn then replied, "Yes. Why are you here?"

Don then replied, "Why else? To steal and sell your chemical for tons of money and gold. But your pets are not making anything any easier for me!"

Autumn then replied, "They will attack you if I command them to."

Don then replied, "Fine with me, I'll heal."

Autumn then replied, "We don't we duel and if you win, I'll tell my pets to stand aside as you enter the building."

Don laughed and replied, "Deal!"

As Autumn activated her disk, the two lions vanished from sight and they both activated their disks.

"Game On!", both yelled out.

(Don Zaloog: 8,000LP / Autumn: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Autumn drew a card and repleid, "Its my garden, so i'll start us off. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, Warrior Dai Grephers dark side appeared (1,700/1,600).

Don resumed, "This'll be fun. Attack her facedown card!"

The warrior charged in and a green-skinned witch with palm leaves for arms appeared on the card while holding a staff (1,100/1,200) and the dark warrior slashed him and she burst into shards.

Autumn then replied, "That was my Violet Witch you destroyed. When it gets destroyed, I Can add any Plant monster from my deck with less then 1,500 defense points."

She took her deck out and she found the card and he reshuffled and slid it back into place.

Don sighed and replied, 'Whatever. I end my turn now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Twlight Bloom."

As she sat the card down, the dark plant appeared (1,900/1,400).

Autumn resumed, "Attack his warrior."

The plant shot out its tentacle-like arms and it struck the warrior in the chest and he burst.

(Don Zaloog: 7,800LP / Autumn: 8,000LP)

Autumn laughed and replied, "Take that, Zaloog. I end my turn now."

Don drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Twilight Bloom."

As she sat the card down, a twin of the 1st dark plant appeared (1,900/1,400).

Autumn resumed, "Attack."

The 1st plant sent out his tentacles again and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and then the tentacles struck and it burst into sauce.

Suddenly, a 2nd tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the 2nd Bloom shot its arms out and struck the plant and it burst as well.

(Don Zaloog: 7,300LP / Autumn: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, a copy of Dan Zaloog appeared (1,400/1,500).

Autumn sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Chthonian Soldior to his graveyard.

Don resmed, "I Now summon my Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong."

As he sat the card down, the bald thief appeared (1,800/1,500).

Don resumed, "I activate A. Forces!"

The card appeared and both warriors ATK went up (1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,500) (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Don resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

1 of the plants began to shrink (1,900/1,400 - 950/1,400).

Don resumed, "Lets do it. Don And Gorg, trim those plants!"

The leader of the Scorpions went in and stabbed the weaker plant in the chest and it shattered to pieces and Gorg went in and slammed its mace onto the 2nd plant, blowing it to pieces.

(Don Zaloog: 7,300LP / Autumn: 6,750LP)

The don laughed and replied, "With one of the Dons ability you lose the top two cards of your deck."

She took the top two cards (Which were Plant Food Chain and Nettles) and slid them both into her graveyard.

Don resumed, "Now Gorg forces to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard."

She took another from her deck (Which was a Horseytail) and slid it into his graveyard.

Don resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Also set 2 more cards facedown to end my turn."

Don drew a card and repleid, "I Summon Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,400/1,500) (2,200/1,500 - 2,400/1,500) (1,900/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Don resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior charged in...

Autumn sighed as she lifted up her card and it was a Negate Attack.

Don Zaloog sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card, DNA Surgery to switch all monsters type on the field to Plant."

As the trap was revealed, all of Don Zaloogs warriors began to go leaves and their limbs became wood (2,400/1,500 - 1,800/1,500) (2,400/1,500 - 1,800/1,500) (2,100/1,500 - 1,400/1,500).

Autumn resumed, "I tribute my facedown Darkworld Thorns for my Rose Tentacles."

As the facedown card vanished, a rose-like creature appeared with green tentacles for arms (2,200/1,200).

Autumn resumed, "This lovely plant gains 1 attack for every plant on your side of the field."

Don gulped and replied, "That means it can attack 3 times this turn?"

Autumn nodded and replied, "Yes sir. Since your spell card is now useless, I activate Spell Shattering Arrow."

The arrow came out and struck the spell card, blowing it away.

(Don Zaloog: 6,800LP / Autumn: 6,750LP)

Autumn smiled and repleid, "Lets do it. Rose Tentacles, attack."

The rose creatures tentacles and it the struck the Don first, blowing him to shards and then the tentaacles struck Gorg and he gave out a groan before being blown to shards and finally, the tentacles struck Dark Blade and he shattered as well.

(Don Zaloog: 5,200LP / Autumn: 6,750LP)

Autumn smiled and replied, "Now you lose 300 lifepoints for every one of your plant monsters my tentacles had destroyed."

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 6,750LP)

Autumn smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Nettles, Both Twilight Blooms, Darkworld Thorns and her Horseytail and she shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Autumn resumed, "Attack."

The plant shot its tentacles again and a Famillar Knight appeared on the card (1,200/1,400) and the tentacles stabbed into his chest, blowing him to shards.

Suddenly, Cliff the Trap Remover and he grew some plant-like features from his body (1,200/800).

Autumn sighed and repleid, "Lucky for you I have no cards to summon from my hand, so I end my turn now."

Don drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the dons twin appeared (1,400/1,500) and he grew into a plant again.

Don resumed, "Now I play Sneak Attack of the Dark Scorpions. I cut one of my monsters ATK in half and it can attack you directly!"

Cliffs ATk went down (1,200/600 - 600/600 and the plant-like thief went and stabbed Autumn with his dagger.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 6,250LP)

Don Zaloog laughed and replied, "When my comrade does anykind of damage, I Can force you to discard 2 cards from your deck or I can destroy 1 of your facedown cards and I choose to destroy your trap!"

The warrior swung his dagger at the card and it shattered to pieces and the warriors returned to normal.

Dan Zaloog resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Risining Energy!"

He discarded a Warrior Returning Alive to his graveyard and his ATK went up (1,400/1,500 - 2,900/1,500).

Dan Zaloog resumed, "Now, destroy her plant!"

The warrior went in and stabbed its dagger in the plants face and it burst into shards.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 5,550LP)

Don Zaloog then replied, "Discard two cards!"

She took the top two cards (Which were a Mark of the Rose and a Nettles) and she sent both to the graveyard.

The don laughed and replied, "This is too easy. I Set a card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Autumn drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dan Zaloog drew a card and repleid, "I Summon my Dark Scorpion - Trina the Tricky."

As he sat the card down, a tall female with the Dark Scorpion tattoes appeared and she was holding a long sword (1,400/1,300).

Dan Zaloog resumed, "She is Chicks Older sister and he convinced her to join the Dark Scorpions. Cliff, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Summon Rose appeared (1,300/1,100) And the bandit stabbed it with its dagger, blowing it to pixels.

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (1,300/1,100).

Don pointed and Trina went in and cleaved the plant in twain with one swipe of her mighty sword.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 5,450LP)

Dan Zaloog resumed, "She has two abilitys and one of the is that you take 600 points of damage."

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 4,850LP)

Suddenly, a 3rd rose appeared (1,300/1,100) and the Don went in and stabbed it like crazy until it finaly shattered to pieces.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 4,750LP)

The don pointed to her deck and she took two more cards (Which were Dandelion and Gigantic Cephalotus) and slid the cards into her graveyard.

Suddenly, two seeds appeared (0/0 x2) next to a Darkworld Thorns (1,200/800).

Don laughed and replied, "That was fun. I activate Ookazi to strike you down and thats my turn."

Autumn screamed as a barrage of flaming rocks struck her.

(Don Zaloog: 4,300LP / Autumn: 3,950LP)

Autumn then drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my seeds to summon my best monster."

As she the two seeds vanished from sight, a beautiful women made of roses appeared (2,800/2,600).

Autumn laughed and replied, "This is the mighty Plant in Duel Monsters. Its the Mighty Tytannial, Princess of Camellias."

The don gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

His warriors took a step back as they were scared to death.

Autumn smiled and replied, "Tytannial, attack Trina."

The Women began to glow and a fired a barrage of rose petals and Trina was blasted into shards as they struck her.

(Don Zaloog: 2,900LP / Autumn: 3,950LP)

Autumn laughed and replied, "Take that. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Don drew a card and repleid, "I switch my warriors to defense mode and thats it."

The two thieves knelt in a defensive way.

Autumn drew a card and replied, "Come Forth, Botonical Lion."

As she sat the card down, a wooden lion with a leaf-like maime appeared (1,600/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Autumn smiled and replied, "This is'll be fun. I play Stop Defense."

Suddenly, Cliff rose to attack postion.

Autumn resumed, "Time to fight. Tytannial, take him down."

The plant princess fired another barrage of rose petals and Cliff was blown to shards as they struck him.

(Don Zaloog: 1,800LP / Autumn: 3,950LP)

Autumn resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain. Lion, attack."

The lion went and slashed him across the chest and the leader of the Scorpions shattered into shards.

Autumn resumed, "Darkworld Thorns, finish him."

The plant opened its mouth and launched a wave of black seeds that struck the Don all over his body.

(Don Zaloog: 0LP / Autumn: 3,950LP)

Autumns monsters vanished and then she replied, "Now leave before I bring back my lions."

He gulped as he turned around and ran away.

Autumn smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel. I wish I had my Black Rose Dragon back, but Tytannial did a great job tonight."

She turned around and went back towards the growing area of the garden.

-------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Duel Lounge / 9:55am

The gang was in the lounge, waiting for Scott or Isono to tell them where to duel next.

Suddenly, Isono came in.

Isono sighed and repleid, "He's still under the weather a bit, but he'll be fine by tomarrow morning. You'll be dueling on the roof this castle."

Mary then replied, "Whoever it is, I want to to duel him/her."

Isono then replied, "Okay, follow me then."

The gang got up and followed Isono out of the lounge.

-------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Roof / 10:00am

The gang got the last of the stairs and everyone was on the roof.

Isono then replied, "He's next to duel."

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the roof opened up and Bling Bling Boy came walking out.

Mary then replied, "I'm dueling Eugene?"

Bling Bling Boy growled and replied, "Its BLING BLING BOY!"

Isono then replied, "I'll go now."

He turned around and left the roof.

Mary sighed and replied, "Whatever. I'll squash your insect deck!"

Bling Bling Boy took a deck of cards out of his pocket and he smiled and replied, "You mean THIS deck?"

He looked to the side of the roof and threw the deck away. All of his cards blew away.

Johnny then replied, "What?"

Dukey then replied, "Why'd he do something THAT stupid?"

Mary then replied, "I Win by default then."

Bling Bling Boy took another deck of cards from his pocket and he shuffled them and slid them into his disk and he repleid, "I'll be dueling you with my new deck instead of my insect one."

Mary then replied, "Fine by me, Eugene!"

They both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards from her decks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Bling Bling Boy: 8,000LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dukey then replied, "I wonder what his new deck is?"

Susan then replied, "Knowing him it could be anything."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I'll start if you don't mind."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I don't care if you do so."

Mary then repleid, "Okay. I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I Sumon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the robot knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan then replied, "He's coping my machine deck?"

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "A few cards you use in your deck are in this one. Knight, attack!"

The machine aimed its arm at the facedown card and a Treeborn Frog appeared on the card (100/100) and the machine fired a barrage of bullet, blowing the small frog to shards.

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "Thats that. I set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and her frog reappeared and then she replied, "I Summon my Bubble Crab!"

As she sat the card down, a large green crab with two large pincers appeared (1,900/600).

Mary resumed, "I added this guy last night. Attack with Bubble Smash!"

The crab opened its pincers and fired a barrage of bubbles and each one struck the machine and it exploded into shards.

(Bling Bling Boy: 7,700LP / Mary: 8,000LP)

Mary laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate the key card of my deck Boss Rush!"

Card revealed to be a large spaceship flying through space.

Johnny then replied, "Cool, he's using those Gradius-Themed cards!"

Susan then replied, "I heard of them, they're cards that related to the Gradius video games series. Pegasus was big fun of those games and decided to make cards to honor the game."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "And ever since we all arrived to the Shadowlands, I've been looking for cards like crazy to make this deck and thanks to Master Scott, I got the cards need to make a deck of them. I now activate the spell card Shield Generator."

The spell card appeared on the field.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I now play Fiends Sanctuary."

The small beady token appeared (0/0).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I tribute it for my B.E.S. Crystal Core!"

As the token vanished from sight, A Large Ship with 4 long mechanical tentacles and a crystal-like hull appeared (2,100/1,000) and then 3 crystal-like bubbles appeared.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her crab!"

The machine aimed its tentacles and fired a blast of blue energy and it struck the crab, blowing it to atoms.

(Bling Bling Boy: 7,700LP / Mary: 7,800LP)

Suddenly, a small bubble appeared (0/0).

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "You get a bubble token since your crab was blown away?"

Mary nodded and replied, "Thats right."

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "Okay then. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Frog for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the frog vanished, the mighty ice titan appeared (2,400/1,000).

Susan smilied and replied, "He's about to lose two of his most neeeded spells!"

Mary smiled and replied, "You're cards are toast!"

Bling Bling Boy smiled, "Not going to happen! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a Gradius to his graveyard and a bolt of lightning came out of the trap and struck the monarch, blowing it to pieces.

Mary growled and replied, "You'll pay for that! I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate my Ships ability and I switch your token to attack mode."

Susan then replied,"No, it doesn't have a single ATK point."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "Indeed. Attack!"

The Large ship aimed at Mary.

Mary quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Water Wall! With this card, when you attack me with a Level 5 or Higher monster, I can negate the attack and no damage is done."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Whatever you say then. I set 1 card facedow and that'll end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and the small frog appeared once again (100/100).

Mary resumed, "I tribute my token for my Amphibian Beast!"

As the token vanished, the green reptile-like fish creature appeared (2,400/2,000).

Mary then replied, "Attack!"

The fish jumped into the air and slammed its fist in the final shield, shattering it.

(Bling Bling Boy: 7,400LP / Mary: 7,800LP)

Mary then replied, "Okay. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I switch your beast to defense mode."

The fish-like creature knelt.

Bling Bling Boy pointed to the beast and the machine fired a blast of blue energy, blowing Amphibian Beast to gibbets.

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "Since my Crystal Core battled without a counter, it goes boom now."

Suddenly, small explosions happened all over the hull of the ship and then seconds later, it burst into pixels.

Bling Bling resumed, "Now my Boss Rush's effects come in and now I Can special summon another one and I choose the first boss of the Gradius games, Big Core!"

As he sat the card down, a large spaceship appeared over Bling Bling Boys head (2,300/1,100) and 3 shields appeared on the ship.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Thanks to my Shield Generator, It gains the correct number of counters and it can attack again during my end phase and I'm activating my facedown card, Meteorain!"

The large machine fired a large blast of black energy and it struck the frog, vaporizing it and one of its shields shattered into shards.

(Bling Bling Boy: 7,400LP / Mary: 5,600LP)

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Mary drew a card and once again, the frog returned.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "I'm getting really sick of that thing!"

Mary then replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

As she sat the card down, Mobius reappeared (2,400/1,000).

Mary then replied, "I tribute my frog for my 2nd Amphibian Beast!"

As the frog vanished, the mighty beast appeared (2,400/2,000).

Mary then replied, "I activate Shrink!"

The spaceship begin to shrink (2,300/1,100 - 1,150/1,100).

Mary smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack!"

The titan of ice fired a blast of cold air and the 2nd shield shield shattered and then the beast jumped into the and punched the final shield, blowing it away.

(Bling Bling Boy: 4,900LP / Mary: 5,600LP)

Mary smiled and replied, "Thats that. I set a card facedown and and that'll End my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Spell."

He discarded a Power Capsule card to his graveyard."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I'm copying your Shrink card!"

Mobius began to shrink (2,400/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

He pointed again and the ship fired large blast of black energy and it struck the monarch, blowing it to pieces.

(Bling Bling Boy: 4,900LP / Mary: 4,500LP)

Once again, the ship began to explode all over the place and finally, it burst into shards.

Mary smilied, "Before anything happens, I activate Dust Tornado!"

The card flipped and a blast of wind came out and blew the Shield Generator card to pieces.

Bling Bling Boy growled and replied, "Darn you! I use my Bosh Rush Cards ability to special summon my B.E.S. Big Core MK-2, one of the two most powerful ships in the B.E.S. fleet."

As he sat the card down, A large Spaceship appeared with two cores and many high tech things and it had 3 glowing spots infront of it (2,400/1,100).

Mary then repleid, "WHAT? Shield Generator is gone!"

Bling Bling Boy sighed and repieid, "When this ship is special summoned, it gets 3 counters right away. I set 1 more card facedown and I'm discarding this D.D. Crow to my graveyard to remove your frog from play!"

As he slid the card into his graveyard, she took her Treeborn Frog and slid it into her RFP slot.

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate my field Spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

As she opened his field slot and slid the card into it and it shut, a large ocean appeared with a beautiful palace in the back (2,400/2,000 - 2,600/2,200).

Mary resumed, "Now I summon my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!"

As she sat the card down, the large red sub appeared (1,500/1,300 - 1,700/1,300).

Mary smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Bugroth, direct attack!"

The sub opened its hatches and fired a large blast of water that struck Bling Bling Boy hard.

Mary then replied, "Amphibian Beast, attack!"

The beast jumped into the air and slammed its fist into of the shields, shattering it.

(Bling Bling Boy: 3,000LP / Mary: 4,500LP)

Mary then replied, "Now to take care your spell card and that'll do it for now."

She activated another one of her cards and the Spell Shattering Arrow card appeared and it struck the Boss Rush card, blowing it to bits.

(Bling Bling Boy: 2,500LP / Mary: 4,500LP)

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I set this monster facedown and I activate Double Attack."

He discarded a B.E.S. Covered Core to his graveyard.

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

The ship began to glow (2,400/1,100 - 2,900/1,100).

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "Take that! ATTACK!"

The machine fired two large blasts of blue and red energy at the sub and Amphibian Beast and both were both atomized when the energy attack struck and then the final two shields vanished from the ship.

(Bling Bling Boy: 2,500LP / Mary: 3,000LP)

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "That was fun. I end my turn now."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

She discarded a Oceans Keeper to her graveyard and many bolts of lightning came out of the card and struck the large ship all over the place and then sparks flew from the ship and then it exploded into a fierce explosion of molten metal and debris.

Mary resumed, "I Summon my Legendary Fisherman!"

As she sat the card down, the master Fisherman appeared while riding its shark (1,850/1,600).

Mary resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The warrior flung his spear and it struck the facedown card and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and was blown to shards.

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "Now to summon my other Best Weapon!"

As he sat the card down, a large Milatary Satellite appeared way above Bling Bling Boys head (0/0).

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty Satellite Cannon!"

Johnny then replied, "Hey, that was the star card of Lehictors deck before he switched to Psychic monsters!"

Susan then replied, "I enjoy all machines, including this one. It may start weak, but it can get alot more powerful over time."

Sissy then replied, "I heard that Prince Ojin had 3 of those cannons in his deck, plus there's a fusion of the 3 cannons as well."

Freed nodded and replied, "Lets see if Mary can take it down."

Mary sighed and replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate my Machine Duplication Spell card. With this card, I select 1 machine on the field with 500 or less ATK and I can special summon more copies of it from my deck."

Suddenly, 2 more Satellite Cannons appeared mid-air (0/0 x2).

Susan then replied, "He had 3 of them in his deck?"

Dukey then replied, "As long as those 3 cannons attack power doesn't get too high, she won't have much of a problem."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I guess I'll activate my Charge spell card. This gives my cannons 2,000 ATK apiece!"

The cannons began to glow (0/0 x3 - 2,000/0).

Susan then replied, "No.."

Johnny then replied, "This can't be happening!"

Dukey then replied, "If that facedown card doesn't save her, she's done for."

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "I win after i'm done. Satalitte Cannon one, attack!"

The cannon charged up and fired a large laser that atomized the Legendary Fisherman as it struck him.

(Bling Bling Boy: 2,500LP / Mary: 2,850LP)

Susan then replied, "Sis..no."

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "This is going to be fun to watch! Remaining Cannons, finish her off."

The cannons aimed and the two lasers fired and struck her hard and a small explosion took place.

(Bling Bling Boy: 2,500LP / Mary: 0LP)

Dukey then replied, "No way."

Susan then repleid, "She lost the duel?"

Sissy then replied, "This can't be."

Johnny sighed and replied, "Mary..."

As the smoke cleared Mary was on the ground and she was knocked out.

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "Yes, I finally beat one of the Test kids!"

Mary slowly got and replied, "Bite me, Eugene."

She turned to the gang and replied, "Sorry, I lost my duel with him."

Susan then replied, "Mary...no."

Mary sighed and replied, "Beat the Shadow King for me."

Suddenly, she began to glow with a white light.

Susan gasped and replied, "NO!"

Suddenly, she vanished into globules of light.

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "If you want to face me again, I'll be waiting for you."

He turned around and he left the rooftop.

Freed sighed and replied, "This is not good at all."

Tears were coming out of Susans eyes and she looked at Freed and replied, "You better belive it, Freed. I lost my sister and friend."

Johnny then replied, "Yelling at the General won't get her back, Susan."

Susan took a deep breath and she looked at the other side of the roof and she growled and replied, "When we duel, you're going to pay for this, Eugene!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Charge / Normal Spell Card

Image: Satellite Cannon orbiting the Earth, with the sun rising over the horizon.

Increase the ATK of all "Satellite Cannon(s)" you control by 2,000.

Note: This card was used by Ojin in the Yugioh GX episode "Generation neXt". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Sneak Attack of the Dark Scorpions / Normal Spell Card

Image: Chick the Yellow and Meanae the Thorn hiding behind the corner of a building with weapons drawn as Goblin of Greed strides towards them.

Choose one Monster on your side of the field who has the words "Dark Scorpion" in its name, or who is named "Cliff the Trap Remover". Reduce the ATK of the chosen Monster by half for the remainder of the round. The chosen Monster can attack your opponent directly during the round you use this card.

Shield Generator / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A futuristic generator, glowing with purple energy.

When a Monster with the word "B.E.S." in its name, or that is named "Big Core" is Special Summoned to your side of the field, place as many counters on it as you would as if it had been Normal Summoned. If such a Monster is summoned through the effect of "Boss Rush" and it is your turn, it is allowed to attack during the End Phase of that turn.

Note: Both of these cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Dark Scorpion - Trina the Tricky

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/1,300/3 Stars

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponets lifepoints activate 1 of the two following effects: 1. Inflict 600 damage to your opponet. 2. Your opponet discards the top card of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Bubble Crab

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 600/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 Bubble Token (Aqua/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field in defense mode. The token can only used to tribute summon a WATER monster.

Water Wall / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large wall of water blocking a Luster Dragon #2 from reaching a Treeborn Frog

You can only activate this card when a WATER monster on your side of the field is targeted in battle by a Level 5 or higher monster. Negate the attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary lost her duel with Bling Bling Boy. Not good at all. Will they ever get her back? That'll remain a secret for now. In the next Chapter, Susan faces Brain Freezer and he's using his same Ice deck, but this time has a secret weapon that he didn't have when he dueled Sissy. Can Susan win? Find out in "Black Ice", coming soon.


	51. Black Ice

Welcome all to the 50th chapter of this story.

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 50: Black Ice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scotts Chamber / 3:15pm

Scott was at his table. a hour ago, his flu went away and he was drinking some tea and had a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup nearby.

Scott sighed and replied, "Finally, i'm feeling better."

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.

Scott then replied, "Came on in."

The door opened up and Isono and Bling Bling Boy came in.

Scott then replied, "So, what happened in the duel?"

Isono smiled and replied, "Eugene will tell you everything, sir."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I won my duel with Mary Test."

Scott then replied, "Well done, Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy nodded and replied , "Thanks, Scott."

Scott then replied, "I'm proud of you, Eugene. You won your very first duel with your new deck."

Bling Bling Bling then replied, "This is my new deck. I gave up on my insect deck when I tossed off the roof."

Scott then replied, "But, what will happen to your Scorpion King cards?"

Bling Bling smiled as he took two cards from his side deck and showed them to Scott.

Scott nodded and replied, "I see, you took those two cards from your deck before you threw it off the roof."

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "I suprised them as well."

Freed then replied, "With Mary gone, We need took take out the remaining 4 and Freed and then we'll be able to take over the Shadowlands."

Isono then replied, "I get to tell them who's next."

Isono and Bling Bling Boy left the room.

Scott sighed and replied, "1 done, 4 to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle Lounge / 3:30pm

The gang was still in shock that Mary lost her duel with Bling Bling Boy.

A few more tears came out of Susans eyes and she replied, "I Can't belive she's gone."

Johnny sighed sadly and replied, "I know. I can't believe Bling Bling Boy won the duel against Mary."

Dukey then replied, "I can't believe he used that B.E.S. deck like a true pro."

Susan sighed and replied, "I know, he knew how to use it."

Sissy then replied, "No matter what it takes, we're taking down Scott and the remainder of his duelists once and for all."

Freed then replied, "Mary would of want us to continue dueling."

Susan then replied, "Yea, if she was with us right now."

Sissy then replied, "Susan, calm down. I know you miss your twin sister, but being a brat to us won't help anything."

Johnny then replied, "Susan, I agree with Sissy. If we all work as a team to take down the remaining duelists of the castle, We'll have no trouble."

Susan sighed as she got up from her chair and then she replied, "I'm sorry everyone. The stress of this castle and the loss of Mary is really getting to me. This is a real tough time. We need to cream the rest of this castle and find a way to get Mary back to us."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Now thats a great attitude, girl."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Isono then replied, "Are you all ready to find out the next duel?"

Susan then replied, "I'm dueling whoever it is."

Isono then replied, "Its Brain Freezer."

Susan smiled and replied, "I'll crush him like a bug."

Isono then replied, 'His arena is in the room next to the door that leads to the roof of the castle. You have 3 hours to get there."

Isono turned around and left the lounge.

Susan then replied, "What kind of deck does he use?"

Sissy then replied, "He uses a Ice Deck."

Susan smiled and replied, "Piece of cake then. My machine deck will waste his monsters into puddles of water."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moonview City Hotel (Private Suite) 4:00pm

Magical Scientist, Science Soldior, Gambler of Legend and Sand Gambler were in a private suite, going over the deck that they'll be using in their duel.

Gabe then replied, "I have to admit, with a deck like this, we'll be undefeatable in our duel against Scott."

Sandy nodded and replied, "So true. With 12 cards from the each of our decks in it, we'll have no trouble at all."

Magical Scentist smiled and replied, "With those 4 cards I had from my side deck, we'll crush anyone in that damn castle."

Suddenly, the phone in the room rang and Sandy ran to it.

Science Soldior then replied, "I don't know how my alien cards are going to help us out, but we'll find out soon enough."

Sandy hung up the phone and he sighed and replied, "That was a little bit of intresting news."

Gabe then replied, "Who was it?"

Sandy then replied, "Even though he kicked us out, that was Isono on the phone and he said that Mary Test lost her duel against Bling Bling Boys newest deck!"

Science Soldior then replied, "What kind of deck did he use?"

Gabe then replied, "He used a B.E.S. Deck without Gradius in it."

Science Soldior smiled and replied, "Excluding the general, there's only 4 of them left to duel with."

Gabe then replied, 'Indeed. Back to work on the deck to make it just right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadowland Castle (Brain Freezers Chamber) 4:15pm

The gang had warm coats as they entered Freezers chamber. The whole arena was covered in a thick layer of ice and then the door closed from behind them.

Susan then replied, "Show yourself, Brain Freezer!"

Suddenly, the large ice door from the other end of the room opened up and the icy villan appeared with a duel disk made out of ice and then the door shut on its own and then he laughed and replied, "Who's ready to be chilled?"

Susan took a step foward and replied, "That'll be me."

Brain Freezer laughed and repleid, "Whatever you say. But first, lets take care of small problem of mine."

He aimed his ice cannon at Sissy and fired a blast of ice, freezing Sissy in a large block of ice.

Johnny growled and replied, "Why on earth did you do that for?"

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "She knows my deck by heart and I didn't want her to help you out in anyway."

Dukey then replied, "Thats stupid."

Brain Freezer pointed his cannon toward Dukey and he laughed and replied, "Want to be next?"

Dukey gulped and replied, "I'll shut up now."

Susan then replied, "Lets duel already!"

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "Ready to end up like you sister, eh?"

Susan growled and replied, "Shut it, ice boy!"

They both activated their disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Brain Freezer: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "Ladies first."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ice Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the icy warrior appeared (1,800/1,300).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Robotic Knight appeared on the card (1,600/1,800) and then the warrior retreated.

Brain Freezer sighed and replied, "Lucky you."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my knight for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the knight vanished, the robot-like gator appeared (2,500/1,600).

Susan pointed towards the icy warrior and the machine flew in and slashed the warrior, blowing it to pieces.

(Brain Freezer: 7,300LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the mechanical hunter appeared (1,850/800).

Brain Freezer quickly repleid, "I activate my facedown card, A Feint Plan. Now you cannot attack my facedown card."

Susan sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I'm ending my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped the card up, a odd creature appeared. It was somsort green-like reptile-like creature with sharp teeth and claws and top of it was a evil-looking snowman (0/1,900).

Brain Freezer smiled and replied, "When I flip my Snowman Eater faceup myself, one monster on the field is destroyed!"

The snowman inhaled alot of air and seconds later, it exhaled a blast of cold air and it struck the Cyber-Tech Aligator and it froze while in mid-air and it fell to the ground, exploding into shards as it struck the ground.

Brain Freezer resumed, "Now thats gone, I tribute my Snowman Eater for my Frostosaurus!"

as the smaller creature vanished, a dinosaur completely covered in ice appeared (2,600/1,700).

Brain Freezer smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack!"

The dinosaur charged and flattened the machine with one stomp of its mighty foot.

(Brain Freezer: 7,300LP / Susan: 7,250LP)

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I set a card facedown as well and thats my turn."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Mighty Ice Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the icy knight appeared (1,300/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Freezer resumed, "Ice Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and a small machine with a small turret on its top appeared (500/500) and the knight stabbed its weapon into it, blowing it to pieces.

Susan then replied, "That was my DUCKER Mobile Cannon you just smashed and when its flipped, I get back a level 4 normal monster.

She took her Mechanicalchaser and added it to her hand.

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack directly!"

The dinosaur began to open its mouth..

Susan Quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Defend From Defeat! I remove 1 monster from play and the damage I would take it decreased equal to the ATK of the removed monster."

She took her Robotic Knight and slid it into her graveyard and the dinosaur fired a blast of cold air and it struck Susan.

(Brain Freezer: 7,300LP / Susan: 6,250LP)

Brain Freezer then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Cool. I resummon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Susan resumed, "I play Double summon to summon my Tuner Monster Black Salvo!"

As he sat the card down, the lit bomb with a odd face appeared (100/1,100).

Susan resumed, "I tune my machines together to bring forth my Dark Dive Bomber!"

as the two machines turned into 7 black stars and flew into the air and vanished, the mighty Dark Dive Bomber appeared (2,600/1,800).

Susan smiled and replied, "I now equip my bomber with a simply known equip as Machine Conversion Factory!"

The machine began to glow (2,600/1,800 - 2,900/2,100).

Susan resumed, "This'll be fun. Attack!"

The dark machien fired a barrage of missles and the frosty creature was blasted into pieces as each missle struck it.

(Brain Freezer: 7,000LP / Susan: 6,250LP)

Susan laughed and repleid, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Enemy Controller!"

The controller and a wire came out of it and hooked up to Ice Knights chest.

Susan then replied, "B,B,X,Y,Start,A,B!"

The buttons pushed in and the knight switch to attack postion and the large robot fired another barrage of missles and each struck the knight, blowing it to pieces.

(Brain Freezer: 5,800LP / Susan: 6,250LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blizzard Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the icy dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "I activate my Dragons effect and I'm covering your machine with a layer of ice!"

The dragon fired a blast of ice and frost and then the large machine was covered in a thick layer of frost.

Brain Freezer now your machine can't do anything until your next turn. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a card as well and I place a monster facedown and thats my turn."

The frost on the machine went away.

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "Once again, my dragons effect on your Bomber."

Once again, the dragon covered the machine in a layer of frost.

Brain Freezer resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of frost and Mighty Guard appeared on the card (500/1,200) and the frost struck it and it froze over and shattered to pieces.

Brain Freezer resumed, "I now summon my Cold Enchanter!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful enchanter appeared (1,600/1,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "I discard a card from my hand to the graveyard to place a ice counter on your monster."

He discarded a Ice Sleeper to his graveyard and then one of the Bombers cannons was encased in a block of ice and her ATK rose (1,600/1,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set 1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mother Grizzly!"

As he sat the card down, the female bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Now I send my two monsters to the graveyard to special summon my Ice Master!"

As the Cold Enchanter and Mother Grizzly vanished from the field, a tall female with a beautiful robe and a scepter appeared (2,500/2,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Ice Queen, attack!"

The mighty spellcaster pointed her scepter at Susans facedown caerd and fired a blast blast of ice and a Battle Footballer appeared on the card (1,000/2,100) and the ice struck it, blowing it to pieces and then Susans facedown Broken Blocker activated and two more Footballers appeared (1,000/2,100 x2).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Now I activate my Queens ability. I Tribute her and all monsters with Ice Counters are histroy!"

The female pointed her staff and fired a large blast of cold air and it struck the large machine and then it sparked and then it exploded into flaming hot metal.

Brain Freezer resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown card for my Perfect Machine King!"

As two Footballers vanished, the mighty King of machines appeared (2,700/1,500).

Susan then replied, "ATTACK!"

The machine opened and machine fired a barrage of missles and the dragon was blown to pieces as the missles struck it.

(Brain Freezer: 4,900LP / Susan: 6,250LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that I End my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Ice Master reappeared (2,500/2,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Now I remove two water monsters from play to summon my Fenrir."

As he took out his Mother Grizzly and Ice Enchanter and slid them into his RFP slot, a watery wolf appeared (1,400/1,200).

Brain Freezer resumed, "I tribute them for a special monster!"

As the two monsters vanished from sight, a ugly and distrubing creature appeared. It had one horn and it had a shadowly body (0/0).

Brain Freezer Resumed, "Meet the mighty Dark Tuner Catastrogue!"

Johnny resumed, "Dark Tuner?"

Dukey gulped and replied, "I Heard of those cards. They can be used to summon dark synchro monsters that are strong as Regular ones!"

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "This one is no different. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As she sat the card down, a weaker machine appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500) (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Brain Freezer resumed, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Susan sighed and replied, "Whatever. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Snowman Eater!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the odd snowman monsters appeared (0/1,900).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Now I subtract my Snowman Eaters level from my Catasrogue to summon my best card!"

As the two monsters turned into black and blue 5 stars and vanished, a fiend made of ice appeared (2,500/2,000).

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "Meet your maker, Susan! Meet the Dark Synchro Monster FROZEN FITZGERALD!"

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Sissy then replied, "So thats a Dark Synchro monster. Intresting."

Suddenly, a phantom of Dark Tuner Catastrogue appeared and flew into the Perfect Machine King and then the large machine exploded into shards.

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "That was my Dark Tuner Catastrogues ability when its used in a Dark Synchro Summon. Frozen Fitzgerald, attack!"

The fiend pointed his hands towards the machine and fired a barrage of icy shards and each struck the machine and sparks flew from it and then it shattered to pieces.

(Brain Freezer: 4,900LP / Susan: 5,350LP)

Brain Feeezer Laughed and replied, "You'l never beat my Fiend, Test! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I play Double Spell!"

She discarded a 2nd Machine Conversion Factory to her graveyard.

Susan resumed, "I'm copying your Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Perfect Machine King appeared (2,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The fiend began to shrink (2,500/2,000 - 1,250/2,000).

Susan then repleid, "Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The machien opened its hatches and fired a barrage of missles and the fiend was blown to pieces.

(Brain Freezer: 3,450LP / Susan: 5,350LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "And thats tha...WHAT?"

Suddenly, Frozen Fitzgerald appeared once again (2,500/2,000).

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "When my fiend bites the big one, it comes back to the field and and then something bad happens to your monster!"

The machine exploded into shards for the second time.

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "It destroys all monsters that attacked it."

Susan growled and replied, "Damn you. I End my turn now."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "Frozen Fitzgerald, direct attack!"

The fiend opened its hands and fired a barrage of ice shards and each struck her.

(Brain Freezer: 3,450LP / Susan: 2,850LP)

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Brain Freezer resumed, "YES! I Summon another Blizzard Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the icy dragons appeared (1,800/1,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Blizzard Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of cold air and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and ice wave struck it, blowing it to shards.

She took her deck out and he found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and added the card to her hand.

Brain Freezer pointed and he fired a blast of ice shards and it struck Susan.

(Brain Freezer: 3,450LP / Susan: 350LP)

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "This duel is almost over! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Suddely, Perfect Machine King appeared (2,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Next, I activate Coins of Heaven!"

She drew 5 new cards and he drew 4 new cards.

Susan resumed, "I activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery!"

Suddely, the fiend and dragon were covered in metal (2,700/1,500 - 3,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Now I Summon a new card of mine. Come Forth, Metal General!"

As she sat the card down, a large machine appeared. It looked a muscular warrior with two metal swords (1,600/1,200). (3,700/1,500 - 4,200/1,500).

Susan resumed, "This machine gives all of my machines 300 ATK!"

The king began to glow (4,200/1,500 - 4,500/1,500) (1,600/1,200 - 1,900/1,200).

Susan resumed, "General, Attack!"

The warrior went and with swipe of its metal sword, the dragon was blasted into shards.

Susan resumed, "Perfect Machine, ATTACK!"

The machine fired another barrage of missles and the fiend was blown to pieces for a 2nd time.

(Brain Freezer: 1,650LP / Susan: 350LP)

Susan quickly replied, "I activate the trap card known as Disappear! Now Take your fiend out of the game!"

He growled as he took his fiend and slid it into his graveyard.

Susan resumed, "Take that! I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Brain Freezer drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Susan quickly replied, "I activate Emergency Provisions!"

The mouth appeared and swallowed the trap card in one gulp.

(Brain Freezer: 1,650LP / Susan: 1,350LP)

Brain Freezer resumed "Whatever. I activate Icicle Sacrifice!"

The large icicle appeared (0/0).

Brain Freezer resumed, "I tribute it for my White Night Dragon!"

As the token vanished, the mighty ice dragon appeared (3,000/2,500).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Now I play Monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Ice Master appeared (2,500/2,000).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Lets do it. Ice Master, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of ice and snow from her scepter and the general froze and shattered to pieces (3,500/1,500 - 2,700/1,500).

Brain Freezer resumed, "Destroy his king!"

The dragon fired a blast of cold air and it struck the machine and it exploded into shards once more.

(Brain Freezer: 1,650LP / Susan: 450LP)

Brain Freezer laughed and replied, "Your finished next turn! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and she smiled and replied, "No, your finished!"

Brain Freezer then replied, "Yea, Right!"

As she sat a card on her disk, Cyber Dragon appeared with a roar (2,100/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I activate Overload Fusion!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon Vanished from sight and then the images of Perfect Machine King, Machine King Prototype, DUCKER Mobile Cannon, Battle Footballer, Metal General, Dark Dive Bomber, Black Salvo, Mechanicalchaster, Mighty Guard, Robotic Knight and Cyber Tech Aligators appeared and vanished from sight and then a Suddenly, A Large 13-headed Machine appeared with a roar!

Susan laughed and replied, "Meet the best monster in my deck! The mighty CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON!"

Brain Freezer gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Johnny laughed and replied, "About time she used in a duel!"

Dukey then replied, "Lucky i'm not dueling her right now."

Susan then replied, "This machine gains 800 ATK for every Fusion Material monster used in its fusion summon!"

The machine began to glow (?/? - 8,800/8,800).

Susan then replied, "This is for freezing my little brothers girlfriend, Freezer! Chimeratech, ATTACK!"

The machines many heards fired 13 blasts of flames and both of Freezers monster were obliterated and the attacks struck him as well.

(Brain Freezer: 0LP / Susan: 450LP)

As the smoke cleared, Brain Freezer was no in sight, but his duel disk and deck fell to the ground and then monents later, Sissys icy prison melted away and she was back to normal.

Sissy smiled and replied, "Thanks for saving me, Susan."

Susan smiled and replied, "No prob, Sissy."

She walked over to Brain Freezers duel disk and took the deck and slid it into her pocket and then the duel disk shattered into a hundred pieces.

Susan sighed and replied, "Good Riddance, Freezer."

The door that they entered earlier opened up and they walked out of it and left the chamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Dark Tuner Catastrogue

Fiend/Dark Tuner/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

If this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Frozen Fitzgerald

Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/-5 Stars

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is in your Graveyard after being destroyed by battle, and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy all monsters that attacked this card.

Note: These 2 cards were used by Dick Pitt in the Yugioh 5Ds Episode "A Web of Deceit (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Defend from Defeat / Normal Trap Card

Image: A ghostly image of Six Samurai Nisashi leaping in front of the duelist from Heart of the Underdog as a massive fireball reaches him.

You may only activate this card when your opponent declares a Direct Attack on your Life Points. Remove from play one monster in your Graveyard with less than 2,000 ATK. During this battle, reduce the damage done to your Life Points by the removed from plays Monsters ATK.

Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Metal General

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Increase the ATK of all machines on your side of the field by 300 points.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan wins and Brain Freezer is no more. In the Next chapter, Johnnys faces off with Shroud once again. Can Johnny finally crush this madman? Find out in "Cyber Darkness 2", coming soon.


	52. Cyber Darkness 2

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 51: Cyber Darkness 2

--------------------------------------

Scotts Chamber / 7:15pm

Scott was with Isono in his chamber.

Scott sighed and replied, "Another one of the my best duelists gets defeat once again."

Isono then replied, "Only Eugene, The Big Five and Shroud remain in the castle."

Scott sighed and replied, "I know. If they fail, they're going after me next."

Isono then replied, "Can Shroud actually beat Johnny a 2nd time?"

Scott sighed and replied, "We'll find out tomarrow. You stay and rest we'll I go tell those kids about Johnnys duel with Shroud."

Isono nodded and he sat down as Scott left the chamber.

Isono sighed and replied, "Nice to see you back to normal, old friend."

------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Lounge / 7:20pm

The gang was in the lounge yet again. Susan was looking at those two odd dark monster cards.

Susan then replied, "These two monsters are wierd."

She walked over to Freed and she replied, "Why don't you keep a hold of these cards, General."

Freed nodded as he took the two cards and placed them into his side deck box.

Johnny then replied, "I never heard of these Dark Synchros until Brain Freezer used that Frozen Fitzgerald monster."

Freed then replied, "Those cards are a evil group of monsters that whoever uses them will always been evil."

Suddenly, Scott came in the room and he repleid, "Welcome, gang."

Susan then replied, "You seemed to recover fully from your illness, Scott."

Scott nodded and replied, "Sure did. It took a few days, but I feel just fine."

Johnny then replied, "Bling Bling Boy defeated my sister in a duel and we lost her."

Scott then replied, "I know that. You may have one more chance to get her back."

Susan then replied," I want to know how!"

Scott smiled and replied, "If you win the remaining two duels in this castle, came see me in my office and I'll make sure that Bling Bling Boy duels you for Marys freedom. You need the to beat the next two duelists in order to help get her back."

Susan then replied, "Okay then. Who's next to duel?"

Scott then replied, "The next duel is for Johnny and its against Shroud."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea, now I can get my revenge for beating me. Where is his chamber?"

Scott then replied, "Its right next to my own personal chamber on the 3rd floor of this castle. Just take the elevator up to there and go down the hall until you find a large black door. Good luck. The duel will happen tomarrow. Have a good night."

Scott turned around and left the room.

Susan smiled and replied, "Yea, we get a chance to Get Mary back!"

Johnny laughed and repliedf, "And I get a second duel with Shroud."

Sissy then replied, "This time, you'll kick his butt."

Johnny then replied, "I might as well get my deck ready."

Sissy then replied, "Can I help you, honey?"

Johnny looked at her and replied, "Of course you can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight Highway Rest Stop / 11:30pm

C.J. was outside a Rest Stop, dueling Archfiend Soldior. He had a Zaborg (2,400/1,000) and no cards facedown and Archfiend Soldior had no cards facedown as well and 1 monster facedown.

(Archfiend Soldior: 5,800LP / C.J.: 6,700LP)

C.J. laughed and replied, 'Zaborg, attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of lightning..

Archfiend Soldior laughed and replied, "Not a chance! I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap flipped up and the lightning stopped.

C.J. then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Archfiend Soldior drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Winged Minion for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the facedown card vanished, the wicked fiend ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Archfiend Soldior then replied, "ATTACK!"

The fiend fired a blast of green and black flames and flames and it struck the monarch in the chest and he groaned and exploded into sparkling shards.

(Archfiend Soldior: 5,800LP / C.J.: 6,650LP)

Archfiend Soldior laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Archfiend Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the orc with a large bone-like club appeared (2,200/0).

Archfiend Soldor smiled and replied, "Orc, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Dark Blade appeared on the card (1,800/1,500) on the card and the fiend struck the warrior with his club and the warrior was blown to shards and then the orc knelt and then Ha Des fired a blast of green flames and it struck C.J. in his chest.

(Archfiend Soldior: 5,800LP / C.J.: 4,200LP)

Archfiend Soldior laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Skull Zoma."

Suddenly, the zombie-like dragon appeared (1,800/500) and knelt.

C.J. resumed, "I tribute it for my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the zombie vanished, the fiendish monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "Now to seal your Dark Ruler away!"

The monarch fired a blast of black energy and Ha Des vanished from sight.

C.J. resumed, "I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Zaborg appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "Caius, attack!"

The monarch fired another blast of black energy and it struck its target, blowing the large fiend to gibbets.

C.J. pointed again and fired a wave of electricity that struck the fiend.

(Archfiend Soldior: 3,400LP / C.J.: 4,200LP)

C.J. laughed and replied, 'Take that! Make your move now."

Archfiend Soldior drew a card and replied, "I activate Vase of Unholy Blight."

He took a Kuriboh from his deck and slid it into his RFP slot and then he drew 3 cards.

Archfiend Soldior resumed, "I activate Curse of the Masked Beast and I'm tributing a Gil Garth and a Melchid the Four-Face Beast for the offering!"

The two fiends appeared and vanished into a cloud of black and grey smoke and then the large fiend-like centaur appeared (3,200/1,800).

C.J. gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Archfiend Soldior laughed and replied, "Meet the Mighty Masked Beast! Attack Caius!"

The fiend went in and slammed its club into the monarch and he exploded into black globules.

(Archfiend Soldior: 3,400LP / C.J.: 3,400LP)

Archfiend Soldior then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

C.J. drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Archfiend Soldior drew a card and replied, "I Summon a copy of myself to the field."

Suddenly, a copy of the Archfiend Soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

The fiend pointed and The Masked Beast went in and slammed its club into the monarch and then the titan shattered and the soldior went in and slashed C.J.

(Archfiend Soldior: 3,400LP / C.J.: 700LP)

Archfiend Soldior laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

C.J. drew a card and he smiled at what he drew and then replied, "This duel is over."

Archfiend Soldior then replied, "How so?"

C.J. then replied, "I"ll show you. I discard 1 card to summon The Tricky."

As he discarded a Revenge of the Monarchs card to his graveyard, the odd spellcaster appeared (2,000/1,200).

C.J. resumed, "I tribute it for Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

As the spellcaster vanished, The gold-armored monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "Say bye-bye to your monsters!"

The monarch fired two gold beams of light and the 2nd soldior and Masked Beast were blown to shards.

Archfiend Soldior drew 2 cards.

C.J. resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Zaborg appeared (2,400/1,000).

C.J. resumed, "Since I can't attack with Kuraz this turn, I'll tribute it using Gift of the Martyr."

Kuraz vanished from sight and Zaborg began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 4,800/1,000).

The fiend gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

C.J. smiled and replied, "This ends now. Attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of electricity and Archfiend Soldior was atomized.

(Archfiend Soldior: 0LP / C.J.: 700LP)

C.J. sighed and replied, "So long, fiend boy."

He turned around and went back into the station.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Duel Lounge / 9:15am

The gang were feasting on bagels, waffles and pancakes that the Bistro Butcher prepared for them.

Sissy sighed and replied, "That bagel with the herb cream cheese and the lox was really good."

Johnny then replied, "I don't know how he does it, but he's a great chef."

Susan then replied, "Ready to duel, hon?"

Johnny then replied, "You better believe it. My deck is ready for anything Shroud throws at me."

Sissy then replied, "With the way our deck is right now, we'll have no trouble winning today, hon."

Johnny laughed and replied, "I can't wait any longer, I'm going now!"

He quickly ran out.

Sissy then replied, "I'm going too!"

She ran out as well.

Dukey looked at Susan and replied, "You going?"

Susan then replied, "Freed activated a TV in this room so I can watch the duel myself from the lounge. You can go if you want to."

Dukey nodded and ran out as well.

She looked at Freed and replied, "Can you please activate the TV?"

Freed got up from his chair and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

--------------------------

Shrouds Arena / 9:30am

Dukey, Johnny and Sissy were inside the pitch-black arena, waiting for Shroud.

Johnny then replied, "Shroud, show your face!"

Suddenly, the floor infront of them opened up and Shroud came out of the floor and then it closed up.

Dukey then replied, "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Shroud laughed and replied, "You ready to lose again?"

Johnny then replied, "Not this time! I'm going to crush you."

Shroud laughed and rpelied, "Whatever you say. Lets duel."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers and then both drew 5 cards.

"Game On!", both yelled out.

(Shroud: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I'll start. I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and repleid, "Here comes Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and with one swipe of the axe, the dragon was blasted into shards.

Suddenly, a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Johnny then replied, "Okay. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the female knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (1,700/1,150 - 2,100/1,150).

Johnny resumed, "I activate Stop Defense!"

The Dragon rose to attack postion.

Johnny resumed, "Command Knight, take it out!"

The dragon warrior went in and slashed the dragon and it burst into shards and then a 3rd Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

(Shroud: 7,300LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and slid it into his graveyard and then he reshuffled and placed it back into his disk.

Shroud resumed, "I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Come Forth, Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior Dai Grepher, attack."

The warrior went in and a Hunter Dragon appeared while curled up in a ball (1,700/0) and Grepher struck it with his sword, blowing it to pieces.

Johnny resumed," Command Knight, attack."

The Knight went and she struck the dragon with her sword and it exploded into shards. Suddenly, a Grey Wing appeared (1,300/800) and knelt (1,300/700) and Axe Raider made a slash with his axe that cut the small in dragon in two.

Johnny then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "Now to summon one of my new decks best cards!"

As he sat the card down, a black metal-like snake appeared with a robotic dragon head (800/800).

Shroud laughed and replied, "This is the mighty Cyberdark Keel!"

Johnny then repleid, "Those Cyberdarks were part of Zane Truesdales old deck!"

Shroud then replied, "Thanks to Scott, He made me a deck with those machines in it. I Equip my dragon with Hunter Dragon."

Suddenly, the dragon appeared and the dragon hooked up to the small machine and the machine began to glow (800/800 - 2,500/800).

Shroud resmed, "Attack!"

The machine whipped its sharp tail and it struck Grepher in the chest and he exploded into shards.

(Shroud: 7,300LP / Johnny: 7,300LP)

Shroud laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my remaining warriors to defense mode and that'll do it."

Axe Raider and Command Knight knelt.

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyberdark Horn!"

As he sat the card down, a machine that looked like a wasp and a dragon appeared and had sword-like wings and a demonic skull-like head (800/800).

Shroud resumed, "I'm equipping it with a monster I sent to my graevyard with my Foolish Burial."

Suddenly, a black-plated dragon appeared and hooked up to the machine (800/800 - 2,800/800).

Shroud then replied, "This is a level 3 dragon called Supporter Dragon and it only can be on the field due to the effect of a Cyberdark Monster."

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Shroud smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Cyberdark Horn, attack!"

The machine began to glow and its wings began to move quickly and it fired a wave of dark wind and it struck the barbarian, blowing him to atoms.

Shroud pointed and then the other small machine whipped its tail and it struck the knight in the chest and she exploded into triangles.

(Shroud: 7,300LP / Johnny: 5,650LP)

Shroud laughed and replied, "You'll never heat me, kid. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and I also set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyberdark Edge!"

As he sat the card down, a huge bug-like machine with wings that looked like swords appeared (800/800).

Suddenly, a Masked Dragon appeared and hooked up to the machine (800/800 - 2,200/800).

Shroud resmed, "Even if you do have a monster on the field, I can cut Edges ATK in half so it can attack you directly!"

The machine fired two balls of black light and both struck Johnny.

(Shroud: 7,300LP / Johnny: 4,550LP)

Shroud laughed and replied, 'Time for some more pain! Cyberdark Horn, Attack his facedown card!"

The machine began to powerup..

Johnny smiled and replied, "I activate a card I just added to my deck last night, Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Shroud gulped and replied, "NO!"

The card flipped up and Shrouds facedown card (Which was a Dimensional Prision) Lifted and shattered and then the 3 dragons equipped to the machines exploded into shards (800/800 x3).

Johnny then replied, "And It can't stop its attack!"

The machine fired a blast of black energy and a Queen's Knight appeared on the card (1,500/1,600) and the warrior blocked the attack with her sword.

(Shroud: 6,500LP / Johnny: 4,550LP)

Shroud growled and replied, "Curse you, brat! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army and I Chain Emergency Provisions to it!"

The two spell cards appeared and both vanished from sight and then he took a warrior from his deck and added it to his hand.

(Shroud: 6,500LP / Johnny: 5,550LP)

Johnny resumed, "I Summon King's Knight and with his ability, Jack's Knight!"

Suddenly, the other two poker knights appeared (1,600/1,400 - 1,900/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "This will be fun. Jack's Knight, your first!"

The knight charged towards the machines and with one swipe of it sword, cleaved Cyberdark Edge in two. The two pieces shattered into triangles.

Johnny resumed, "King's Knight, atttack!"

The knight charged and stabbed Cyberdark Edge in its body and sparks flew from dark machine and then it exploded into shards.

Johnny pointed And Queen's Knight went and slashed Cyberdark Horn and sparks flew from it as well and then it exploded into scrap.

(Shroud: 3,900LP / Johnny: 5,550LP)

Johnny then replied, "Well done, team!"

The warriors turned to Johnny and each of them saluted him and then they turned back around.

Sissy laughed and replied, "That was fun to watch, sweetie!"

Johnny looked at her and nodded to and then he faced Shroud and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and I activate Card Destruction."

He took the 3 cards in his and discarded them and then he drew 3 new cards and Johnny discarded the 4 cards in his hand and then drew 4 new ones.

Shroud resumed, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Queen's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Troop Dragon appeared on the card (700/800) and with one swipe of his sword, the dragon was blasted into pixels.

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (700/800) and King's Knight went in and blasted the 2nd one into shards and then a 3rd one appeared (700/800) and Jack's Knight went and finished the 3rd one off very quickly.

Johnny sighed and replied, "So much for your Troop Dragons. I end my turn now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I activate my spell card Cyberdark Impact!. With this spell card, I Can take my Cyberdark monsters from my hand or graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck and then I can summon the best Cyberdark monster there is!"

He took his 3 Cyberdark Monsters and he shuffled them back into his deck and then the huge dark dragon-like machine appeared with a roar (1,000/1,000).

Shroud laughed and replied, "Meet my Cyberdark Dragon!"

Johnny took a step back and replied, "Oh, boy."

Suddenly, Tyrant Dragon appeared and equipped onto Cyberdark Dragon (1,000/1,000 - 3,900/1,000).

Shroud laughed and replied, "It also gains 100 ATK for every monster in my graveyard and they're 11."

The machine gave out a roar (3,900/1,000 - 5,000/1,000).

Shroud then replied, "I'm attacking. Attack his Queen's Knight!"

The machine opened its mouth and fired a large blast of black energy and Queen's Knight was blown to gibbets as the energy struck her. King's Knight and Jack's Knight gave him a rotton look.

(Shroud: 3,900LP / Johnny: 2,050LP)

Shroud laughed and replied, "You'll never win, kid! I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knights to defense mode and I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "Now to finish you off! I Equip my dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Dukey then replied, 'NO!"

Sissy then replied, "No, it can't end like last time!"

Shroud laughed and replied, "This ends now! Cyberdark Dragon, attack Jack's Knight with Infinite Darkness!"

The machine launched another blast of black energy and Jack's Knight was blown to gibbets as well when the attack stuck.

Shroud laughed and replied, "I Win....WHAT?"

(Shroud: 3,900LP / Johnny: 2,050LP)

Shroud then replied, "You should of been defeated!"

Johnny smiled as he pointed to his revealed trap card.

Shroud then replied, "Spirit Force? You lucky brat!"

Johnny resumed, "I sure am. With this card, I take no damage this turn and then I get to add a 1,500 ATK or less Tuner from my graveyard and thanks to your Card Destruction, there's one in my graveyard."

He took his Red Knight from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Shroud sighed and replied, "Oh well, no synchro monster you have won't be strong enough to destroy my Cyberdark Dragon. I End my turn now."

As Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of Heaven."

He drew 5 cards and Shroud drew 4 of his own.

As he placed a card on his disk, Rose, Warrior Of Revenge appeared (1,600/600).

Johnny resumed, "I tune them both to Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter."

As the two Synchro monsters turned into 8 glowing stars and vanished, the mighty Colossal Fighter appeared (2,800/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "He gains 100 ATK for every warrior in my graveyard."

The warrior began to glow (2,800/1,000 - 3,700/1,000).

Shroud laughed and replied, "Still not enough, kid."

Johnny sighed as he lifted his facedown Dust Tornado and a small tornado struck the machine and it gave out a roar before it exploded into shards (5,000/1,000 - 2,100/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "Colossal Fighter, attack with Mega Knuckle."

The warrior went in and slammed its fists into the machine, smashing it to pieces.

(Shroud: 2,300LP / Johnny: 2,050LP)

Shroud then repleid, "I'm still in this duel."

Johnny then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Shroud drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

He took his 3 Masked Dragons and two of His Troop Dragons and shuffled them back into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Shroud resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Big Bang Shot on my warrior."

The warriors fists began to glow (3,700/1,000 - 4,100/1,000).

Shroud gulped and replied, "No.."

Johnny then replied, "This is for all the hell you gave me and my friends and family, Shroud! Colossal Fighter, end this duel!"

The warrior went in and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and the warrior struck it with fists, smashing it flat.

(Shroud: 0LP / Johnny: 2,050LP)

Suddenly, the door opened up from behind and he ran out quickly.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Good riddance, jerkoff."

Sissy walked up to him and she smiled and replied, "Great duel, babe."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you, honey."

They turned around and left the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------

Scotts Chamber / 10:00am

Scott was with Isono and Shroud in the chamber.

Scott sighed and replied, "You failed me, Shroud."

Shroud then repleid, "I'm sorry, Master Scott."

Scott sighed as he took out a blank duel monsters card and he replied, "Sorry is not going to cut it. You're finished, Shroud."

Suddenly, Shroud vanished and his image reappeared in the card and he placed the card onto a nearby table.

He looked at Isono and replied, "Are the Big Five Ready to duel?"

Isono then replied, "They're ready right now."

Scott then replied, "Send them this message then."

------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Supporter Dragon

Image: A giant, black-plated dragon with a whiplash tail

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 0/3 Stars

This card cannot be placed on the field, except with the effect of a "Cyberdark" monster.

Note: This card was created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Johnny finally won a duel against Shroud. In the next chapter, the gang finds out they have to face the Big Five as a team and Johnny & Dukey decide to face them as a team in a final showdown. Can Johnny & Dukey Win their duel? Find out in "Takedown of the Big Five", coming soon.


	53. Takedown of the Big Five

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 52: Takedown of the Big Five

-----------------------------------------------

Big Five Training Arena / 11:30am

The Big Five were dueling Saber Slasher. They had somesort of Synchro that looked like Jinzo except it had tenetacles and Saber Slasher had 2 Machine Kings (2,400/2,000 x2) on the field and it was the teams turn.

(BF: 12,000LP / SS: 2,000LP)

Gansley drew a card and Deepsea Warrior appeared next to him and he replied, "I activate Axe of Despair!"

The evil axe appeared in the odd monsters hands.

Gansley pointed and The Jinzo-like monster fired a blast of purple energy and it struck one of the king and the machine sparked and then exploded into shards.

(BF: 14,200LP / SS: 1,000LP)

Gansley laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Saber Slasher drew a card and then he turned his Machine King card around and it knelt.

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I play De-Synchro!"

Suddenly, Krebons (1,200/400) and Psychic Snail appeared (1,900/1,400).

Gansley resumed, "Now i play monster reborn."

Suddenly, Mind Protecter appeared on the field (0/2,200).

Gansley resmed, "Now we tune all 3 of our monsters to summon the best card the Big Five has!"

As the 3 monsters vanished from sight, a large creature appeared...

-------------------------

5 Minutes Later

-------------------------

(BF: 16,200LP / SS: 0LP)

Suddenly, all the remained of Saber Slasher was a pile of molten metal and His Machine King was reduced to a pile of molten metal as well and then a second later, both piles vanished from sight.

Gansley looked at the psychic monster on the duel disk and replied, "Man, this thing is powerful!"

Suddenly, the other 4 members of the Big Five appeared and Lehictor then replied, "That card that Scott gave us helped as alot in our duel, gang."

Krump then replied, "I'm glad we made this deck. Those twerps will fall to our powerful deck."

Johnson then replied, "It may be a 60 card deck, but it works good."

Nezbitt then replied, "Thanks for you using those cards you supplied for us, Lehictor."

Lehictor then replied, "I Summoned my Mental Sphere Demon in my last duel with Johnny, But now I have 2 more Synchro monsters to use in it now."

Johnson sighed and replied, "With Judge Man by my side and his deckmaster ability, We'll crush them brats with no trouble at all."

Gansley then replied "I admit, I may have not been able to use my deckmaster ability in the last duel, but I'll have a hunch I'll be able to use it in our next duel."

Krump laughed and replied, "I still can't believe you lost your duel to a Toy deck of all things, Gansley."

Gansley looked at him and replied, "If I remember right, you lost to Tea Gardner in a duel and she only dueled a couple of times in her life."

Johnson then replied, "What about my near win against Joey Wheeler?"

Lehictor then replied, "Pipe it, Johnson! You cheated in your duel and you made Noah pissed off at you."

Nezbitt then replied, "Of all of us that dueled, I was the only that won a duel against them."

Gansley looked at him and replied, "I remember that. Even you still beat Taylor in a duel, you still lost to Develin and Serenity Wheeler!"

Nezbitt looked at him and replied, "So? I got a body and we got to use it once before Noah took it from us!"

Lehictor then replied, "Don't mention that brats name anymore. He only gave us hell when we teamed up with him."

Johnson then replied, "Great idea, Lehictor."

Krump then replied, "Pengu is the best card in this deck!"

Johnson sighed and replied, "We only added it to our deck so you would shut up about it, Krump!"

Krump looked at him and replied, "Stuff it, Johnson."

Lehictor then replied,"If I remember right, you deck only had low-level fusions in it when you dueled Mr. Wheeler, Johnson."

Johnson then replied, "My Fusions now are better then before!"

Nezbitt then replied, "Even so, you still lost because your best card needed your own deckmaster to be fusion summoned correctly."

Gansley then replied, "My Power Annhilator and Overpower Annhilator will run them off the map."

Johnson then replied, "It didn't do you any good good against that dog!"

Gansley then replied, "Stuff it, Johnson!"

Lehictor sighed and replied, "Shut it, all of you. With the way our deck is right now, we'll be undeafable."

Suddenly, Isono came in and he replied, 'Good afternoon, gentlemen."

They nodded to him.

Isono then replied, "Your ready to duel?"

They nodded once again.

Isono then replied, "Have you decided which two of the 4 remaining you want to duel?"

Lehictor then replied, "Remaining 4?"

Isono then replied, "I forget to tell you what happened. Mary Test lost her duel with Bling Bling Boy."

Gansley then replied, "She didn't even get to duel any of us in a duel."

Lehictor then replied, "Even so, why did it have to be Bling Bling Boy that beats her?"

Nezbitt then replied, "Who cares if he beat her, as long as she's out of our way, who cares?"

Krump laughed and replied, "With her out of the way, her sister must be easy pickings then."

Isono then replied, "Don't get cocky. Even without Mary, they're still stronger then ever."

Lehictor then replied, "Team, we need to decide."

Gansley then replied, "I know who to face and the rest of you might agree with me."

Isono then replied, "Who's that?"

Gansley smiled back at his team and Isono.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Dueling Lounge / 12:00pm

The gang was in the lounge, relaxing after watching Johnnys duel with Shroud.

Johnny sighed and replied, "We finally get rid of Shroud."

Sissy walked to him and she kissed him on the lips and smiled and replied, "You did great today, My dear."

Susan sighed and replied, "Great duel. bro. We're getting close to facing the king in a duel."

Suddenly, Scott and Isono came in and Scott replied, "Are you all ready to face the last opponet before Bling Bling Boy and myself?"

They nodded to him.

Scott then replied, "Two of you are about to face the Big Five, but as a team."

Johnny then replied, "5 against 2? Unfair."

Scott then replied, "Two of you will be teamed up to duel them. Each of the Big Five are using Five different deckmasters and each of them will take over at some point. Their deck is amazing so you'll need alot to beam them."

Johnny then replied, 'If Yugi and Joey can do it, so can we."

Scott then replied, "I assure you that his deck is better then the one they used to have."

Dukey then replied, "Who's dueling?"

Scott then replied, "They chose to face You and Johnny in a duel, Dukey."

Isono then replied, "It was their choice."

Dukey then replied, "We get to finally duel as a team, my friend."

Johnny then rpelied, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time, pal."

Dukey then replied, "Lets cream those old fools."

Scott then replied, "Me and Isono will be watching the duel. The duel is in the same arena that you will be facing me in."

Johnny then replied, "Fine with me."

Scott nodded as they both left the room.

Dukey then replied, "Are we ready to duel?"

Johnny then replied, "Born ready."

Sissy smiled and repleid, 'You're going to spank the Big Five."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Moonview City Hotel / 12:15pm

"Finish him off!", Science Soldiors voice was heard from the front of the hotel.

Suddenly, a alien-like creature fired two blasts of black energy from its hands and it sturck a Kazajin that was wrapped in chains and it blew it to pieces.

(Monster Tamer: 0LP / Science Soldior: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, Monster Tamer began to glow and then he exploded into shards.

Magical Scientist laughed and replied, "Our new deck rocks, man!"

Gabe then replied, "We'll win our duel against Scott tomarrow!"

Sandy then replied, "We'll make him pay for kicking us out of the castle."

Science Soldior then replied, "That duel with Monster Tamer was too easy. I stopped him from summoning his Gate Guardian, which wasen't easy to duel."

Suddenly, A ringing was heard from Gabes pocket and he answered it and then he replied, "Yes? Cool."

He hung up the phone and replied, "Dukey and Johnny are about to duel the Big Five and we got watch the duel from our room!"

Magicial Scientist then replied, "Lets see if they can beat them!"

They all quickly ran into the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main Arena / 1:00pm

The gang was in the arena and Scott and Isono were watching the duel from two large chairs. The arena they were in was the largest one in the castle.

Scott then replied, "Are you ready to duel?"

Johnny and Dukey nodded and replied, "YES, SIR!"

Scott pointed to the other door and replied, "Here come the Big Five!"

Suddenly, the the door opened up and the Big Five came in. They were all seperated at the moment.

Scott then replied, "Lets go over the rules. This will be a 5-on-2 duel. The turn order will go Johnny, Dukey and then the Big Five. The Big Five will be using 5 different deckmasters and they can switch duelists at anytime they please."

Suddenly, 4 of the Big Five vanished and Gansley took a step foward with Deepsea Warrior by his side.

Suddenly, Tune Warrior and Toy Emperor appeared on Johnny and Dukeys side of the field.

Scott resumed, "Okay. You cannot not use any card thats not in play and you cannot check out your partners cards at anytime. Johnny and Dukey will each get 8,000 lifepoints apiece and to be fair, The Big Five will be a sharing a grand total of 16,000 lifepoints."

Susan then replied, "Ouch."

Sissy then replied, "It could be worse I guess."

Scott resumed, "Remember, If Johnny and Dukey lose the duel, then Sissy and Susan has to duel next. If Johnny and Dukey somehow win their duel, they'll get their chance of facing Bling Bling Boy and myself in seperate duels. The Big Five have to defeat Johnny and Dukey in a duel in order to declare a victory for their team. Also, No one can declare a attack until each duelists has done one draw phase apiece."

Suddenly, 3 duel disks activated and every duelist drew 5 cards from their decks.

Scott laughed and replied, "Begin!"

"Game On!", the each yelled out.

(Big Five: 16,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

"Came on guys, go for it.", Sissy thought to herself.

"Great rid of these old geezers once in for all.", Susan thought to herself.

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Red Seasnake!"

As he sat the card down, the large red snake appeared (1,800/800).

Gansley resumed, "Seasnake, attack Johnnys facedown card!"

The snake went in and a Hero Kid appeared on the card (300/600) and the snake swallowed the young warrior in one gulp.

Gansley resumed, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery female warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Johnny resumed, "I equip Command Knight with one special sword..Sword of Tengu!"

Command Knights normal sword vanished and it was replaced by a glowing katana (1,600/1,900 - 1,900/1,900).

Johnny smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the snake and it exploded into pixels.

(Big Five: 15,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 8,000LP)

Gansley quicky replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goat tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, Toy Train appeared (1,700/500).

Dukey resumed, "I Now summon my Toy Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the toy wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Dukey resumed, "Toy Magician, attack!"

The wizard fired a blast of light and it struck one of the tokens, blowing it to pixels.

Dukey then replied, "Toy Train, attack!"

The train charged in..

Gansley laughed and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability. I tribute two monsters and I can send your Train right back at you, Dukey!"

Suddenly, 2 of the tokens vanished and a portal opened up and the train went into it and then it came back and slammed into Dukey.

(Big Five: 15,900LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 6,300LP)

Dukey growled and replied, "That smarts. I end my turn now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I play Star Blast! I Pay 500 lifepoints to turn the level of my Giga Gagagigo from 5 to 4."

As he sat the card down, the large-reptile covered in metal armor appeared (2,450/1,500).

Gansley resumed, "I'm switching out. Krump, your on!"

Suddenly, he and Deepsea Warrior vanished and Krump and Nightmare Penguin appeared.

Johnny then replied, 'Great, they switched!"

Suddenly, the reptile began to glow (2,450/1,450 - 2,650/1,500).

Krump laughed and replied, 'Time for Krump to shine! Giga Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile went in and punched the Toy Wizard, blowing it to pieces.

(Big Five: 15,400LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 5,250LP)

Krump laughed and replied, "Thats that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Switch Toy Train to defense mode and I set a card to end my turn."

Krump drew a card and replied, "I Summon Bubble Crab!"

As he sat the card down, the large crab appeared (1,900/600 - 2,100/600).

Susan growled and repleid, "How dare you use my Sisters card in a duel, Krump!"

Krump laughed and replied, "Its a good monster, so I'll use it. Bubble Crab, attack!"

The crab fired a barrage of bubbles and the train was blown to scrap.

Dukey drew a card from his deck.

Krump then replied, "Who to attack?"

He looked at both of them.

Krump looked to his Deckmaster and replied, "You decide, my feathered friend."

The penguin nodded and pointed to Johnnys Command Knight.

Krump nodded and replied, "Great choice."

The reptile went in and slugged the Warrior in the chest and she shattered into fiery shards.

(Big Five: 15,400LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 5,250LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, 'Thanks to my Sword of Tengus second ability, I take no damage."

Krump sighed and replied, "No big loss. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Sweet. I equip your Reptile with a Spell card I like to call Unstable Evolution!"

The reptile gave out a groan (2,650/1,500 - 1,000/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Now I play Double summon to tribute it for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the knight vanished, Freed took a step foward (2,300/1,700).

Johnny resumed, "This'll be fun! Freed, attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the large reptile across the chest and it gave out a groan before exploding into triangles.

(Big Five: 14,100LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 5,250LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, 'Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial to start out."

He took a monster and slid it into his graveyard and he reshuffled and slid his deck back into place.

Dukey resumed, "I Summon the Tuner Monster Toy Enchanter!"

As he sat the card down, A Toy Magician appeared...except it was bright red in color (1,500/1,300).

Dukey resumed, "Since I control 1 Toy monster, I Can special summon my Toy Magnetman from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a small red robot with a magnet for a head appeared (800/800).

Dukey resumed, "I now play double summon for my Toy Robobot!"

As he sat the card down, a small red robot appeared (0/0).

Dukey resumed, "Now I tune all of my toys to Synchro Summon Toy Megaman!"

As the 3 monsters turned into 6 glow stars and each flew into the air and vanished, The hero from the Megaman games appeared. It was a blue robot with a cannon for a arm and it had a human-like face (2,000/1,000).

Dukey smiled and replied, "When Toy Robobot is used in a Synchro summon, I get to draw 1 card and if it was was used in Toy Synchro Summon, I can draw 1 more card."

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Krump laughed and replied, "Ha, your superpowered toy only has 2,000 ATK and my crab has 2,100 ATK!"

Dukey smiled as he activated his facedown card and it was revealed.

Krump gulped and replied, "Synchro Strike? No.."

Dukey smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Toy Megaman, attack!"

Megaman aimed its arm cannon (2,000/1,000 - 3,500/1,000) and fired a blast of plasma and the crab was blown to atoms.

(Big Five: 12,700LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 5,250LP)

Suddenly, a bubble token appeared (0/0) and Megamans ATK went up (3,500/1,000 - 3,800/1,000).

Dukey laughed and replied, "Thats that. I activate Sebeks Blessing."

(Big Five: 12,700LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Dukey: 6,650LP)

Dukey resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Suddenly, Megamans ATK went down (3,800/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Krump drew a card and replied, "Johnson, you're up!"

Krump and Nightmare Penguin vanished and then Johnson and Judge Man appeared.

Susan then replied, "Its that sleezy lawyer again."

Johnson then replied, "Watch your tongue, young lady. I pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate my deckmasters ability!"

The large warrior slammed his club into the ground and the only two monsters on Johnny and Dukeys side of the field were blown to shards.

(Big Five: 11,700LP / Johnny: 7,500LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Johnson resumed, "Good riddance. I Summon my Goblin Lawyer!"

As he sat the card down, a Goblin of Greed wearing a lawyers outfit appeared and he was holding a briefcase (1,600/1,500).

Johnny sighed and replied, "Saw that one, huh?"

Dukey nodded and replied, "From a mile away, Johnny."

Johnson resumed, "I'm attacking Johnnys lifepoints directly!"

The goblin opened its briefcase and a blast of black energy came out and struck Johnny.

(Big Five: 11,700LP / Johnny: 5,900LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Johnson laughed and replied, "Take that, Kid! I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Maruading Captain and his ability, Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the cards down, the two warriors appeared (1,200/800) (1,300/800).

Johnny resumed, "I activate my deckmasters ability and turn my captain into a tuner and now I tune them both to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!"

The two warriors turned into 6 glowing stars an each vanished from sight and then the mighty Gaia appeared (2,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "Attack his lawyer now!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the goblin in the chest and it exploded into shards.

(Big Five: 10,700LP / Johnny: 5,900LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Johnson resumed, "I activate its ability. When its destroyed in battle, I can remove it from play and special summon another from my deck and then you lose 300 lifepoints."

(Big Five: 10,700LP / Johnny: 5,600LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Suddenly, another Goblin Lawyer appeared (1,600/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Okay. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate Shield Crush!"

The card appeared and fired a blast of energy that struck the lawyer, blowing it to shards.

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn now."

Johnson drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability!"

Dukeys facedown Armor Breaker shattered to pieces.

(Big Five: 9,700LP / Johnny: 5,600LP / Dukey: 5,650LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

Gaia Knight vanished from sight.

Johnson growled and replied, "Darn you."

Suddenly, he and Judge Man vanished and Nezbitt appeared with Robotic Knight by his side.

Dukey then replied, "They switched again."

Nezbitt nodded and replied, "We decided to knock Johnson out of the way after his deckmaster failed to do anything. I normal summon my Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast."

Suddenly, the machine appeared (2,800/2,000) and then it weakened (1,400/1,000).

Nezbitt resumed, "Attack the Young boy directly."

The machine fired a barrage of shells and each struck Johnny.

(Big Five: 9,700LP / Johnny: 4,200LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Nezbitt nodded and replied, "You're almost gone, Johnny. I set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, Gaia Knight appeared (2,600/800).

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Johnny resumed, "Warriors, attack!"

The Army rushed and slammed their weapons into the machine and it exploded into flaming hot metal.

(Big Five: 9,700LP / Johnny: 5,600LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Nezbitt quickly replied, "Lets see you remeber this card from your girlfriends duel with myself. I activate Level Resist Wall!"

Suddenly, Acrobat Monkey and Battle Footballer appeared and knelt (1,000/1,800) (1,000/2,100).

Johnny resumed, "Gaia, attack!"

The knight charged in and stabbed the monkey, blowing it to scrap.

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn now."

The goblins went to sleep.

Dukey then replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Dukey resumed, "I activate Toy Memorial. I get to draw a card for every Toy in my graveyard."

He drew 6 cards from his deck.

Dukey resumed, "I now set a monster. and Since I know have 8 cards in my hand, I have to discard two of them."

He took a Chthonian Alliance and a Mecha Bunny and slid both into his graveyard.

Nezbitt drew a card and replied, "I activate Birthright."

Suddenly, Acrobat Monkey appeared (1,000/1,800).

Nezbitt resumed, "I now tribute both of them for our Pengo the Emperor Penguin!"

As the two machines vanished, the mighty Pengo appeared (2,700/3,300).

Nezbitt resumed, "Since I rather duel with machines then Penguins. Krump, come on out!"

He and Robotic Knight vanished and Krump and Nightmare Penguin appeared and Krump laughed and replied, "I'm back, kids!"

Pengo began to glow (2,700/3,300 - 2,900/3,500).

Isono looked at Scott and replied, "How many times can they switch back and forth?"

Scott then replied, "As many times as they want to."

Krump resumed, "I play double summon for my Star Boy!"

As he sat the card odd, a odd star-shaped aqua with tentacles coming out of it appeared (550/500 - 750/500).

Krump smiled and replied, "Star Boy, power up yourself and My Penguin!"

The creature began to glow (750/500 - 1,250/500) (2,900/3,300 - 3,400/3,300).

Krump resumed, "I now equip it with Mist Body."

Suddenly, Star boy was now covered in a layer of mist.

Krump resumed, "Lets do it. Pengo, attack!"

The Penguin went in and slammed its hammer into Gaia and the mighty warrior gave out a groan before bursting into pixels.

(Big Five: 9,700LP / Johnny: 4,800LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Krump resumed, "Star Boy, attack!"

The star began to glow and fired a blast of red water from his hand and the goblins were blown to pixels.

Krump laughed and replied, "Nothing in your decks can stop Pengo! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Krump drew a card.

Johnny quickly replied, "Dust Tornado, activate!"

The storm began and the misty lair blew away.

Krump resumed, "No big loss. Pengo, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Littie Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and the warrior struck the warrior with his mallet, squashing it flat.

Krump resumerd, "Now I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Megaman appeared (2,000/1,000).

Krump then replied, "What can he do?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Destroy your Starboy!"

The machine aimed its arm at Star Boy and fired a blast of plasma from its cannon and its eyes bugged out as it struck it and it exploded in a burst of red lights and then Pengos ATK went down (3,400/3,700 - 2,900/3,700) and Toy Megamans went up (2,000/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

(Big Five: 8,950LP / Johnny: 4,800LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Johnny resumed, "Dukey, take it from here!"

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Can I borrow my former monster?"

Johnny laughed and replied, "Go right ahead!"

Suddenly, Toy Megaman walked to Dukeys side of the field

Dukey resumed, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As it flipped up, Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Dukey resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! ATTACK!"

The warrior began to to glow (2,300/2,000 - 3,000/2,000) and fired another large blast of Plasma and Pengo was atomized (3,000/2,000 - 3,300/2,000).

Dukey resumed, "Giant Rat, Direct attack!"

The rat went in and slammed its body into Krump.

(Big Five: 7,450LP / Johnny: 4,800LP / Dukey: 6,150LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "We make a heck of team, Johnny!"

Johnny looked at him and replied, "We sure do, Dukey."

Dukey nodded to his friend and he turned back to Krump and replied, "I end my turn now."

Toy Megamans ATK went down (3,300/2,000 - 2,600/2,000).

Krump drew a card and replied, "I'm outta of here!"

Suddenly, Lehictor and Nemuriko reappeared (800/700).

Lehictor resumed, "Krump, you coward! Now that he's out of here, Lets continue this duel."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Lets."

Lehictor resumed, "I Summon my Psychic Snail."

As he sat the card down, the odd snail appeared (1,900/1,200).

Lehictor resumed, "Next I play Shrink."

Suddenly, Toy Megaman began to glow (2,600/2,000 - 1,300/2,000).

Lehictor resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn now."

Suddenly, Hero Kid appeared (300/600).

Lehictor resumed, "I play double summon for my Psychic Sorcerer."

Suddenly, the odd psychic appeared (1,300/1,300).

Lehictor resumed, "I now tune my Sorcerer with my kid to Synchro Summon Magicial Android."

As the child and psychic vanished, the beautiful Psychic appeared (2,400/1,700).

Lehictor resumed, "Now I pay 800 lifepoints to let my Android attack two of your monsters!"

The psychic aimed her scepter and fired a blast of pure light and it struck Toy Megman and he burst into pixels and then she fired another blast of light and it struck the rat, blowing it to pieces.

(Big Five: 6,650LP / Johnny: 3,600LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Lehictor resumed, "Now I gain 600 lifepoints for every psychic on the field."

(Big Five: 7,850LP / Johnny: 3,600LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Lehictor laughed andreplied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 Toy Monster to special summon my Toy Boat from my hand."

As he another monster Toy Boat and slid it into his graveyard, a small toy boat with a turnkey in it appeared (400/300).

Dukey resumed, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took his Toy Train, Toy Enchanter, Toy Magician, Toy Boat and his Toy Robobot from his graveyard shuffled them into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Dukey resumed, "I tribute both of my monsters for my Puppet King!"

As the boat and rat vanished, the mighty Wooden King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The puppet went and punched the female and she gave out a gasp before exploding into globules of light.

(Big Five: 7,550LP / Johnny: 3,600LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "Damn. I switch my snail to defense mode and thats it for now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth appeared (2,600/800).

Johnny resumed, "Gaia Knight, ATTACK!"

The knight charged in and stabbed his spear into the snail, blowing it to pieces.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Dukey, you're up!"

Dukey drew a card and replied, "Puppet King, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and punched Lehictor in the stomach.

(Big Five: 4,750LP / Johnny: 3,600LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "A little bit more and we win! I End my turn now."

Lehictor drew a card and replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability."

He took his Psychic Snail and slid it into his RFP slot and then he took a Psychic Commander from his deck and placed it in his hand.

Lehictor resumed, "I Summon it!"

Suddenly, Psychic Commander appeared (1,400/500).

Lehictor resumed, "I Now play double summon for my Mind Protecter."

Suddenly, the purple robot with a jewel in its forehead appeared (0/2,200).

Lehictor resumed, "Now I tune both of my psychics to Synchro Summon Power Drainer!"

As two psychics turned into 6 black stars and vanished, Jinzo appeared...but this one had tentacles coming out its back (2,400/1,500).

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "Jinzo?"

Lehictor resumed, "I Told Scott to make a psychic monster out of it and this is what It turned out to be. I Equip it with Psychic Sword!"

A large glowing sword appeared in one of its hands.

Lehictor resumed, "Now it gains points equal to the difference in our lifepoints, Dukey!"

The sword began to glow brighter (2,400/1,500 - 2,800/1,500).

Lehictor resumed, "It may be only 400 points, buts that enough to finish Gaia off!"

The psychic fired a large blast of black energy and the knight was blown to black gibbets.

(Big Five: 4,750LP / Johnny: 3,400LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Lehictor laughed and replied, "Now for every ATK point your knight had, I get lifepoints equal to its Orginal ATK!"

(Big Five: 7,350LP / Johnny: 3,400LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Sissy then replied, "More lifepoints? Sheesh!"

Susan then repied, "This duel keeps getting worse for Johnny and Dukey, I'm afraid."

Lehictor laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me! I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Lehictors facedown Telepathic Power was blown to pieces.

Dukey resumed, "I summon my Toy Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the small wood soldior appeared (800/300).

Dukey resumed, "I now play Crowning of the Emperor!"

As the soldior vanished, a double of Dukeys deckmaster appeared (2,300/800).

Dukey resumed, "Lets do it. Puppet King, attack!"

The warrior went in and punched the psychic and it exploded into black shards.

Dukey pointed and the emperor charged in and slammed his sword into Lehictor.

(Big Five: 4,550LP / Johnny: 3,400LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Dukey resumed, "I end my turn nw."

Lehictor resumed, "I play Fiends Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0).

Lehictor resumed, "I tribute it for my Overdrive Teleporter."

As the token vanished, a odd man wearing somsort of space-age suit and cape appeared (2,100/1,200).

Lehictor resumed, "With his ablity, I can pay 2,000 lifepoints to special summon 2 Level 3 Psychics from my deck!"

Suddenly, Mind Protecter appeared and knelt (0/2,200) and then a 2nd Psychic Commander appeared (1,400/500).

(Big Five: 2,550LP / Johnny: 3,400LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Dukey then replied, "That was a large cost."

Johnny then replied, "Now he has 12 levels worth of monsters on the field."

Susan then replied, "No monster in the game has THAT many levels!"

Sissy resumed, "We're about to find out what he's about to do with them."

Lehictor smiled evily and replied, "Now I tune my Overdrive Teleporter and my Psychic Commander to summon the best card the Big Five has!"

As Overdrive Teleporter and Psychic Commander began to glow, they turned into 9 blue stars and each one flew into the air and vanished and then a large machine-like Psychic monster with two different laser guns appeared (3,000/2,500).

Lehictor laughed and replied, "This is our most powerful card! This is the mighty Synchro Monster HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER!"

Johnny then replied, "Oh, boy."

Sissy then replied, "3,000 ATK?"

Susan then replied, "This will be tough to take down."

Dukey looked at Johnny and replied, "Are we in trouble, yet?"

Johnny looked at him and replied, "Yes we are."

Isono then replied, "You gave them that powerful card."

Scott nodded and replied, "I didn't want to use it and I don't have many psychic monsters left, so I gave it to them to use in their duel."

Lehictor laughed and replied, "This duel is getting fun. If you noticed, its in defense mode."

Johnny then replied, "Why?"

Lehictor then replied, "To use this fun to use spell card. I activate Card Rotator!"

He discarded a Laser Fighter to his graveyard and then the large psychic switched to defense postion and then Dukeys monsters knelt and then Johnnys facedown War Survivor (1,400/1,400) rose to attack postion.

Lehictor resumed, "I activate Reboot!"

Suddenly, Psychic Snail appeared (1,900/1,200).

(Big Five: 1,750LP / Johnny: 3,400LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Johnny then replied, "Could of brought back your Magicial Android."

Lehictor smiled as he activated his facedown Call of the Haunted and Magicial Android appeared (2,400/1,700).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Me and my big mouth."

Lehictor resumed, "I Pay 800 lifepoints for Hyper Psychic Blaster to attack your monsters, dog boy! Magicial Android, attack Johnnys monster first!"

The female fired a blast of light and War Survivor was blown to shards.

He took a monster from his deck and placed it on top of the deck.

(Big Five: 950LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 5,150LP)

Lehictor then replied, "By the way, My Hyper Psychic Blaster can deal damage through defense and damage it does, I gain lifepoints."

Dukey then replied, "Oh, boy."

Lehictor resumed, "Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack!"

The large psychic fired to large lasers from the guns and both of Dukey's monsters were blown to pieces.

(Big Five: 3,550LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Lehictor laughed and replied, "That was fun."

Johnny began to laugh.

Lehictor resumed, "What so funny, kid?"

Johnny stopped laughing and replied, "If you would of attacked me directly, you would of beatened me and left Dukey by himself!"

Lehictor growled and replied, "I never thought of doing that. Oh, well I gain 1,800 lifepoints and that'll end my turn now."

(Big Five: 5,750LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Kagemusha of the Blue Flame."

As he sat the card down, a small warrior with a ponytail and a spear appeared (800/400).

Johnny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Dukey then replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability."

He took a toy monster and added it his hand.

Dukey resumed, "I set a monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

As Lehictor drew a card, Dukeys facedown Threatning Roar activated.

Lehictor then replied, "Whatever. I Gain more lifepoints and thats my turn."

(Big Five: 7,550LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army."

He took his deck out and he added a 2nd Kagemusha of the Blue Flame to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "Now, I activate my deckmasters ability once more and I tune my warriors to synchro summon Armory Arm."

As the two monsters turned into 4 glowing stars and each vanished into the sky, a large mechanical arm appeared (1,800/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "Dukey, your up!"

Dukey drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

Suddenly, Toy Enchanter appeared once more (1,500/1,000).

Dukey resumed, "Since me and my partner are sharing a graveyard, I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Kagamusha of the Blue Flames appeared and knelt.

Dukey resumed, "Now i Summon Toy Train."

Suddenly, Toy Train appeared (1,700/500).

Dukey resumed, "Now I discard two cards for my Enchanters ability to reduce a Toy monsters level for every card I discarded and I'm reducing my level 4 toy train to a level 2 monster."

He took a Sky Union spell card and a Toy Robot Box card and slid the cards into his graveyard.

Dukey resumed, "Now I tune my monsters to Synchro Summon my most rarest card."

As the 3 monsters flew into the air and they turned into 8 glowing red stars and each one vanished and then a huge robot appeared with a large blade attached to its arm (2,500/1,800).

Dukey resumed, "Meet the mighty Synchro monster Toy Gundam!"

Johnny resumed, "Since we're sharing everything, I Equip my Armory Arm to Dukeys Toy Gundam!"

The arm opened up and it flew to the robots arm and attached to it (2,500/1,800 - 3,500/1,800).

Lehictor gulped and replied, "No.."

Johnny resumed, "Since Toy Gundams considers it a warrior while on the field and its a level 7 warrior, I can equip it with Sword of Legends!"

Suddenly, a large blade appeared in its other hand (3,500/1,800 - 4,500/1,800).

Dukey resumed, "I move my Toy Emperor to the field!"

Suddenly, Toy Emperor went onto the field (2,300/800).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Dukey, End this duel."

Dukey nodded and replied, "I sure will. Toy Emperor, attack with Imperial Charge!"

The warrior went in and slashed the snail and it burst into shards.

(Big Five: 7,150LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Dukey resumed, "When a monster equipped to Armory Arm attacks, you take damage equal to its ATK! Toy Gundam, ATTACK!"

The machine flew and cleaved the large psychic right down the middle with its blade. The remains began to spark and then it exploded into a blast of flaming hot metal and slag.

(Big Five: 5,650LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Suddenly, Armory Arm opened up and fired a ball of energy that struck Lehictor.

(Big Five: 2,650LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Now, it can attack again if you have a monster but damages half damage, but with Armory Arms ability, your finished anyway."

Lehictor gulped and replied, "No..."

Dukey laughed and replied, "This is about to end. Toy Gundam, ATTACK!"

The machine flew in and Magicial Android screamed as she was struck by the sword and blown to shards and then the arm fired a ball of energy that struck Lehictor.

(Big Five: 0LP / Johnny: 2,400LP / Dukey: 2,550LP)

Sissy then replied, "They did it!"

Susan smiled and replied, "I knew that would do it. If Mary was here to see this."

Suddenly, all 5 members of the Big Five appeared.

Scott then replied, "You five are pathetic. So long for good."

Scotts eyes began to glow and he fired 5 red beams of light from and each struck the members and each vanished from sight.

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, freaky."

Scott then replied, "Report here tomarrow to find out where you can face Bling Bling Boy in a duel to release Mary."

Suddenly, He and Isono vanished into a burst of red light.

Dukey sighed and replied, "That was odd to watch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Sword Of Tengu / Equip Spell Card

A katana sword with the hilt shaped like a fanged face.

Equip only to a Warrior-Type Monster. Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 300. Battle damage you take from a battle involving the Equipped Monster is reduced to zero.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Toy Memorial / Normal Spell Card

Image: A group of Toy Soldiers standing around a broken one of their own.

Draw one card for every card in your Graveyard that has the word "Toy" in its name. You must skip your Battle Phase on a turn in which you use this card.

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Toy Enchanter

Spellcaster/Tuner/Light/ATK: 1,500/1,000/3 Stars

Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up "Toy" monster you control. Discard any number of cards from your hand, and reduce OR increase the selected monster's Level by the number of discarded cards, until the End Phase.

Toy Magnetman

Thunder/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

If you control a face-up "Toy" Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you Summon this card this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Toy Robobot

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card. In addition, if that Synchro Monster is a "Toy" monster, draw 1 more card.

Toy Megaman

Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. While this card is face-up on the field its Type is also treated as Warrior. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains 300 ATK.

Power Drainer

Psychic/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.

Toy Gundam

Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. While this card is face-up on the field its Type is also treated as Warrior. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, after this card attacks, it can attack once more if your opponent controls a monster. If this card battles once again using this effect, the Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved.

Sword of Legends / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Gearfried the Swordmaster grabbing onto a legendary blade

Equip only to a Level 7 or higher Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK.

Note: The Following 7 cards were created by Psychid and creative credit goes to him for making 7 great cards!

Goblin Lawyer

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can remove this card from play to special summon 1 "Goblin Lawyer" From your deck and inflict 300 damage to your opponet.

Toy Boat

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/1 Star

You can discard 1 "Toy" monster From your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card from my hand. You can only control 1 "Toy Boat".

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny & Dukey won their duel and the Big Five are gone for good. In the next chapter, they're about to find out where they have to duel Bling Bling Boy to release Mary, but a group of 4 angry duel monsters crashes the meeting and they want revenge and Isono challenges them to a duel. What kind of Deck does Isono use? Find out in "Bright Light", coming soon.


	54. Bright Light

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 53: Bright Light

-----------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Resting Lounge / 6:00pm

The gang was in the lounge, relaxing after a long tag duel.

Johnny sighed and replied, "That was a long duel."

He looked at Dukey and replied, "You had those two Synchros in your Extra Deck and didn't even know about it?"

Dukey then replied, "I also had those tuner monsters in my Side deck and I didn't want to add them until you and I tag dueled. With my Toy Synchros also being warriors as well."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I get it now. That way, If I use any Warrior-only equip cards, they could be used on your monsters as well!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "That was the plan, buddy."

Johnny then replied, "That was indeed Clever, Dukes."

Susan then replied, "Thanks to your win, we get to find out where we have to duel to get Mary back with us."

Johnny then replied, "Can we trust Scott?"

Susan then replied, "Yea, I don't know. After how he vanquished the Big Five with that red laser stuff, I don't know if we can trust him or not."

Sissy then replied, "If we want him back, we have no choice to trust him, gang."

Susan then replied, "Sissys right. If want our friend back, we have to listen to Scott."

Dukey nodded and replied, "Indeed."

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door.

Johnny then replied, "Its open."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Bistro Butcher came into the room with a large cart that had plates of prime rib and salads and he replied, "Dinner time, my friends."

Johnny then replied, "What this for?"

Bistro Butcher laughed and replied, "Scott is rewarding after your duel with the Big Five. Good riddance to those old fools."

Susan then replied, "You hated them too, huh?"

Bistro Butcher nodded and replied, "Sure did. The each ate liked pigs and everytime they ate, they always would leave a mess for me to the clean up. Scott was also happy to see them gone too. Enjoy our dinners, children. During you duel, we added some Red Gush and other drinks to those two drink fridges in this room."

He left the room and closed the door behind them.

Susan then replied, "Does this mean that Scott is thanking us for beating the Big Five?"

Johnny then replied, "Indeed! Lets eat!"

The gang ran towards the cart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotts Chamber / 6:30pm

Scott was with Isono in his room, enjoying a gourmet pizza that had lobster and other pricey foods on it.

Isono then replied, "I can't believe this pizza costs $1,000 in a kitchen in New York. This is one fancy pizza."

Scott then replied, "I want to that Unclie Pipis Pizzeria and had 2 slices of it and it was like heaven for me."

Isono then replied, "Them kids did us some good by helping us get rid the Big Five in a duel."

Scott nodded and replied, "Good riddance to those fools anyway. Even though they're gone, I swiped their deck and placed it in my card vault for safe keeping."

Isono then replied, "You know we have to tell them where to go tomarrow, right?"

Scott nodded again and replied, "I Didn't forget the deal. Is Bling Bling Boy even ready to duel?"

Isono then replied, "He said he's good to go. He watched the last duel from his room and he enjoyed it."

Scott then replied, "Okay, Make sure he reports here tomarrow morning to find out where she has to duel."

Isono then replied, "Fine with me."

He grabbed another slice it was covered with drops of wasabi, green onions, some caviar and some lobster meat and he took a bite out it.

Scott then replied, "How is it?"

Isono finished the slice and then he replied, "That has to been the most delcious slice of pizza I have ever eatened."

Scott then replied, "I thought you'd like it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Resting Lounge / 8:00pm

The gang was resting in the lounge, after enjoying the huge meal they had earlier.

Johnny sighed and replied, "That was a awesome meal."

Susan nodded and replied, "It was a great meal."

Dukey smiled and replied, "That prime rib was so tender and that salad with that fancy dressing was out of this world."

Sissy yawned and replied, "Lets all head to bed."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Great idea, toots. We all need our sleep for tomarrow."

Susan smiled and replied, "Yea, Tomarrow I'm going rid Eugene a new one and then we'll be able to finally get her back."

Johnny then replied,"She's been gone for way too long. Its time to get our friend and sister back."

Dukey then replied, "Indeed."

--------------------------------------------

Warrior Village Cafe / 12:30am

Stanley and Cheryl were enjoying some coffee drinks and scones with Command Knight and Marauding Captain.

Stanley then replied, "Great drinks, Captain."

Marauding Catapin nodded and replied, "It was no trouble at all, Stanley."

Command Knight then replied, "We serve these to Freed all the time and he enjoys it every time I make him one."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing all black came in and he had a duel disk on his arm.

Cheryl then replied, "Morning."

The man then replied, "Same to you. Are they're any real animals around?"

Command Knight then replied, "Just Duel spirits."

The man groaned and replied, "How can I hunt down anything if there's no anything to hunt?"

Stanley then replied, "Are you...a poacher?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yup. I'm Garret Mcherin."

Cheryl growled and replied, "I heard of you. You're wanted all over the world for poaching. You once killed a White Bengal Tiger in a zoo in London just for fun and you get away with it."

Garret laughed and replied, "I only had to bribe a few of the guards, but it was all fun."

Stanley then replied, "You haven't been arrested once for what you did."

Cheryl stood up and replied, "Are you a good duelist?"

Garret laughed and replied, "Sure am. I won two major tournements. I won one in Sydney and another one in Hong Kong."

Cheryl then replied, "I Want to duel you myself."

Garret then replied, "Fine with me. I was bored anyway."

She and Garret walked into the middle of the street and both activated their disks.

"Lets duel!", they both yelled out.

(Garret: 8,000LP / Cheryl: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Garret smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "Fine with me. I Set a monster facedown and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mad Dog of Darkness."

As he sat the card down, a large orange dog with horns and red glowing eyes appeared (1,900/1,400).

Garret resumed, "My dog is going to devour your facedown card! Attack with Mad Bark!"

The large dog went and a Basic Insect appeared on the card (500/700) and dog barked loudly, blowing the insect to pieces.

Garret laughed and replied, "You actually use a Basic Insect in your deck?"

Cheryl nodded and replied, "Yes."

Garret sighed and replied, "Your Funeral. I end my turn now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Human-Wave Tactics."

Suddenly, a trap card with a bunch of Mokey Mokeys appeared on the card.

Cheryl resumed, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and I activate Dark Door."

Suddenly, the trap appeared on the field.

Cheryl resumed, "I set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Beserk Gorilla!"

As he sat the card down, the angry gorilla appeared (2,000/1,000).

Garret resumed, "This is annoying, so I'm attacking with my dog!"

The dog charged in and a small rock statue appeared (550/600) and the bark beast loudly again and it was blown to pieces.

Garret resumed, "Haniwa? LAME! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, a small moth appeared (300/200).

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mokey Mokey."

As she sat the card down, the small square-shaped fairy appeared (300/100).

Cheryl resumed, "I activate Triangle Power!"

The two monsters began to glow (300/100 - 2,300/100) (300/200 - 2,300/200).

Garret gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Cheryl resumed, "Time to attack. Both of you, attack!"

The moth charged and slammed its body into the dog, blowing it to shards and Mokey fired two beams of red light and it struck the gorilla and it exploded into shards.

(Garret: 7,300LP / Cheryl: 8,000LP)

Cheryl resumed, "Next I play Mystic Wok."

Suddenly, Petit moth vanished from sight.

(Garret: 7,300LP / Cheryl: 10,300LP)

Cheryl resumed, "I set another card facedown and thats my turn."

The small fairy shattered into pixels.

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Enraged Battle Ox."

As he sat the card down, the angry ox warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Garret resumed, "Attack!"

The ox went in and slammed into Cheryl.

(Garret: 7,300LP / Cheryl: 8,600LP)

Garret resumed, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Needlebugs Nest."

She took the top 5 cards of her deck and slid them into her graveyard.

Cheryl resumed, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, 'I Set a monster facedown and Battle Ox, attack!"

The beast warrior went in and a Skull Servant appeared on the card (300/200) and the ox sliced it in half with one slash of its ax.

(Garret: 7,300LP / Cheryl: 6,900LP)

Garret resumed, "I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Kozaky appeared (400/300).

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Summon Speed Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the speedy warrior appeared (900/400 - 1,800/400).

Cheryl resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its fist into the ox and it burst into pixels.

(Garret: 7,200LP / Cheryl: 6,900LP)

Cheryl resumed, "Attack his facedown card."

Kozaky took a test tube out of his pocket and a small black creature with no legs or arms appeared (100/100) and the fiend tossed the tube and it exploded near the small cute beast, blowing it to atoms.

Garret resumed, "That was my Moja you destroyed. When its destroyed, I get any Level 4 Beast from my graveyard."

He took his Mad Dog of Darkness and added it to his hand.

Cheryl resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mad Dog of Darkness!"

As he sat the the card down, the mad dog appeared for the 2nd time (1,900/1,400).

Garret resumed, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and all of Cheryls cards were blown to pieces.

Garret resumed, "I play monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Enraged Battle Ox appeared (1,700/1,000).

Garret resumed, "ATTACK!"

The Ox went in and with one swipe of his ax, cut down Speed Warrior and the dog let out a loud bark and Kozaky was blown to shards.

(Garret: 7,200LP / Cheryl: 4,600LP)

Garret laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I set a card facedown and make your move now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, Yusei Fudos favorite tuner monster appeared (1,300/500).

Cheryl resumed, "With him, I'll bring forth Speed Warrior!"

Suddenly, Speed Warrior appeared (900/400).

Cheryl resumed, "I play my own monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Clown Zombie appeared (1,350/0).

Cheryl resumed, "I activate Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Sudden, 2 more clowns appeared (1,350/0) and 1 more ox (1,700/1,000) and 1 more dog appeared (1,900/1,400).

Cheryl resumed, "I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

As the two monsters split into 5 glowing stars and each flew into the air and vanished, Yusei Fudo's favorite Synchro monster appeared (2,300/1,300) and he began to glow (2,300/1,300) - 6,350/1,300).

Cheryl resumed, "I activate Triangle Power!"

Suddenly, the undead clowns began to glow (1,350/0 - 2,350/0).

Cheryl resumed, "Attack!"

Junk Warrior went and slammed its fist into one of the ox, blowing it to pieces.

(Garret: 2,550LP / Cheryl: 4,600LP)

Cheryl resumed, "Two of my clowns, attack!"

Suddenly, 3 daggers appeared in both of their hands and they tossed them and blew his remaining Enraged Battle Ox and 1 of his dogs to pieces.

(Garret: 2,100LP / Cheryl: 4,600LP)

Cheryl resumed, "Clown 3, finish his last dog off!"

The remaining clown tossed 3 of his daggers and the dog exploded into shards.

(Garret: 1,650LP / Cheryl: 4,600LP)

Cheryl resumed, "Thats that. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Suddenly, the 3 clowns shattered into pixels.

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Beast Striker!"

As he sat the card down, a large beast with a hammer appeared (1,850/600).

Garret resumed, "I send 1 card to my graveyard to Special summon Moja from my deck."

He discarded a Des Koala to his graveyard and then the cute beast appeared (100/100).

Garret resumed, "I tribute it to special summon my King Of the Beasts!"

As Moja vanished, a large shadowly creature with 4 large legs and a scary-looking face appeared (2,500/800).

Garret resumed, "I play Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, Junk Warrior vanished and was replaced by a facedown card.

Garret resumed, "I Play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Mad Dog of Darkness appeared (1,900/1,400).

Garret resumed, "Beast Striker, attack!"

The beast went and a Junk Warrior appeared on the card (2,300/1,300) and the beast slammed its hammer on the warrior, smashing him flat.

Garret resumed, "King of the Beasts, attack!"

The beast fired a blast of dark energy from its mouth and it struck Cheryl.

(Garret: 1,650LP / Cheryl: 2,100LP)

Garret resumed, "Mad Dog, your up!"

The dog opened its mouth..

Cheryl quickly replied, "I activate Synchro Spirits! I remove 1 Synchro monster from play and then the monsters used in its synchro summing are returned to the field!"

She took her Junk Warrior and slid it into her pocket and then Speed Warrior (900/400) and Junk Synchron appeared and knelt (1,300/500) and the dog barked and Junk Synchron shattered into shards.

Garret growled and replied, "You are one lucky female. I end my turn now."

Cheryl drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Magna Drago."

As she sat the card down, a fiery dragon appeared (1,400/600).

Cheryl resumed, "Since i have a tuner monster on the field, I can bring back my Quilbolt Hedgehog!"

Suddenly, the small hedgehog with bolts in its back appeared (800/400).

Cheryl resumed, 'Now i tune all 3 of my monsters to summon my best card!"

As the 3 monsters floated into the sky and turned into 6 glowing stars and vanished, Speed Warrior appeared...but his armor was silver and gold and he two small engines on his back (2,300/2,000).

Cheryl laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty Speed Master!"

Maruading Captain smiled and replied, "She summoned her best card!"

Command Knight then replied, "She's going to win!"

Garret then replied, "What so special about him?"

Cheryl resumed, "It gains 300 ATK for every level 2 or lower monster in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the warror began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 6,500/2,000).

Garret gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Cheryl smiled and replied, 'THis ends now! Speed Master, attack King of the Beasts now!"

The warrior started up his engines and he went quickly and punched the beast in the side and it gave out a roar before it exploded into shards.

(Garret: 0LP / Cheryl: 2,100LP)

Suddenly, Command Knight took out a Spellbinding Circle card and he was surronded by it.

Garret then replied, "What the heck is this about?"

Marauding Captain laughed and replied, "Its simple. You're under arrest for attempting to poach animals in this world. We're sending you to a special prision for people like you."

Suddenly, he vanished from sight and his disk with his deck in it fell to the ground.

Cheryl walked to the deck and he took out the two Mojas and she smiled and replied, "You two cuties don't belong in his deck."

She quickly slid the two beasts into his deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main arena / 9:45am

The Gang was in the arena, waiting for Scott, Isono and Bling Bling Boy to show up.

Susan smiled and replied, "We finally find out where we have to duel Eugene!"

Sissy nodded and replied, "Its about time too."

Suddenly, the other door opened up and Scott and Isono came into the chamber and Scott replied, "Good morning, my young friends."

Susan then replied, "We're ready to find out about where we'll be dueling."

Scott then replied, "Fine. You'll be dueling..."

Suddenly, the lights inside the arena suddenly went off.

Scott then replied, "What the heck happened?"

Isono took out his cell phone and then he dialed a number.

Scott then replied, "Calling the power room?"

Isono nodded and began to talk.

"Whats going on? Whoa. Okay. I'll call you back soon."

He hung up the phone and Scott then replied, "What was it?"

Isono then replied, "4 duel spirits appeared in the room and shut down power to the castle."

Suddenly, the power came back on.

Johnny then replied, "Okay, this is wierd."

Suddenly, a portal opened up infront of Scott and the gang.

Scott then replied, "Now what?"

Suddenly, Magicial Scientist, Science Soldior, Gambler of Legend and Sand Gambler came in through the portal and then it closed up and vanished.

Scott then replied, "You four caused this?"

Magicial Scientist then replied, "Sure did, chump?"

Scott then replied, "Didn't I ban all 4 of you from ever entering this castle?"

Gambler of Legend then replied, "Sure did, but we don't care."

Johnny then replied, "This keeps getting wierder and wierder."

Sand Gambler then replied, "We want revenge!"

Scott then replied, "Okay then. How do you want to face me?"

Science Soldior then replied, "We want to duel you!"

Scott then replied, "If its to shut the 4 of you up, so be it."

Isono looked at Scott and replied, "Can I duel these chumps?"

Scott then replied, "You know how to duel?"

Isono nodded and a duel disk appeared on his arm.

Dukey then replied, "Very intresting, so far."

Magicial Scentist then replied, "Hey, we want to duel you, Scott, not your friend!"

Scott then replied, "Shut up for a moment. You have to duel and beat Isono in a duel. If you win, you'll face me."

Magicial Scientist looked at Science Soldior and he replied, "What are we going to do?"

Science Soldior then replied, "We have no choice."

Isono took a deck of cards from his pants pocket and slid it into his disk.

Magicial Scientist then replied, "We made this deck using all of our best cards and we decide on a certain theme."

Sissy sighed and replied, "Should of guessed."

Magicial Scientist then replied, "We're using the same deck."

Scott then replied, "This makes no sense at all. Who's the one thats going to be using the deck?"

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "We decided that I would."

Magicial Scientist and Isono shuffled their decks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Magicial Scientist: 8,000LP / Isono: 8,000LP)

Scott walked over to the gang and Johnny replied, "Do you know what kind of deck Isono uses, Scott?"

Scott sighed and replied, "I Wish I knew. I didn't know he could even duel."

Magicial Scientist then replied, "Start us off, Isono."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Shocktrooper!"

As he sat the card down, the alien-like centaur appeared (1,900/800).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "Time to attack. Shocktrooper, attack!"

The alien went in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and with swipe of its sword, the small fairy was blasted into shards.

Isono drew a card from his deck.

Magicial Scientist sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Jain, Lightsworn Paladin."

As he sat the card down, A beautiful female warrior wearing a cape, armor, shield and wielding a sword appeared (1,800/1,200).

Scott then replied, "He's using Lightsworn monsters, intresting."

Johnny then replied, "Never heard of them."

Scott then replied, "They're a rare group of monsters that can have excellent effects."

Isono then replied, "She gains 300 ATK when she does battle with a enemy monster. Jain, slay his alien with Crusaders Blade."

The warrior went and slashed the alien and it dropped its scimitar and exploded into triangles.

(Magicial Scientist: 7,900LP / Isono: 8,000LP)

Isono then replied, "I set a monster facedown and Now my Jain's 2nd effects takes effect. I have to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard."

He took the top two cards and slid them into his graveyard.

Johnny then replied, "Wait, those monsters make him discard cards from the deck? Ouch."

Scott then replied, "That may be, but it can be worth. If I counted right, Isono started with 50 cards in his deck."

Isono turned to his friend and replied, "Thats right, old friend. With Lightsworn monsters, you need as much power as you can."

Dukey then replied, "Lets hope he can win before he runs out of cards in his deck."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and slid it into his graveyard and then he reshuffled.

Magicial Scientist resumed, "I set a monster and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I set a monster of my own facedown and I'll let her attack your facedown monster."

The warrior went in...

Magicial Scientist smiled and replied, "I activate Dark Mirror Force! Now your defense monster is removed from play."

Suddenly, Isonos facedown card (Which was a Sangan) vanished from sight.

Magicial Scientist resumed, "By the way, The card I discarded with Foolish Burial was a monster called Zeta Reticulant. When its in my graveyard and your monsters get removed from play. I get a Eva token."

Suddenly, a little alien with big eyes appeared (500/500).

Isono resumed, "Jain, attack his facedown card."

The warrior continued and a Alien Hunter appeared on the card (1,600/800) and the warrior stabbed the alien in the chest and it shattered to pieces.

Isono sighed and replied, "Okay. I send two more cards away and thats my turn."

He took two more cards from his deck and discarded them.

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reicarnation."

He discarded a Alien Grey to his graveyard and get back his Zeta Reticulant.

Magicial Scientist resumed, "I can now tribute the token to special summon it from my hand."

As the token vanished, a fercious 7 foot-tall alien with spheres, sharp teeth and claws appeared (2,400/2,100).

Sissy then replied, "That thing is creepy!"

Magicial Scientist looked at her and he laughed and replied, "I betcha you didn't know that this lovely creature is a Fairy-type monster."

Sissy then replied, "You get to be kidding me."

Dukey looked at Scott and replied, "Is he right?"

Scott nodded and replied, "This my sound wierd, but he's right on the nose, my young friends."

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack his Jain with Plasma Blaster!"

The creature opened its hands and fired a large blast of plasma and Jain was blown to atoms as the attack struck her.

(Magicial Scientist: 7,900LP / Isono: 7,400LP)

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I activate Solar Recharge. First I Discard a Lightsworn monster.'

He discarded a monster called Jenis, Lightsworn Mender to his graveyard.

Isono resumed, "Now I can draw 2 cards."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Isono resumed, "Now the next two cards from my deck are discarded to the graveyard."

He took the top two cards of his deck and slid them into his graveyard.

Isono resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "Lets bring forth Alien Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed alien appeared (1,800/1,000).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior went in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the claws struck it and it do no damage to the small fairy.

(Magicial Scientist: 6,900LP / Isono: 7,400LP)

Magicial Scientist sighed and replied, "Should of known you'd have that little guy in your deck. I End my turn now."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I discard a monster known as Realm's Crusader to add a special card from my deck to my hand."

He slid the card into his graveyard and he searched his deck and he found what he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it back into place.

Isono opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Realm of light."

As he slid the card into his graveyard and it shut, the arena turned into a ancient city that had no lights lit up.

Isono resumed, "Next, I activate Charge of the Light Brigade. First, I have to send 3 more cards from my deck to the graveyard."

He took the top 3 cards from his deck and slid them into his graveyard.

Isono resumed, "Now I can search my deck for a Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster and add it to my hand."

He looked through his deck and he found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk and then one of the city lamps lit up.

Isono resumed, "I summon my Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a muscular warrior wielding a pole-ax appeared (1,850/1,500 - 1,950/1,500).

Isono resumed, "If you are wondering, When a cards effect sends cards from my deck to the graveyard, one of the realms many lamps lit up and for every lit lamp, my Lightsworns gain 100 ATK."

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "Even with your field spell, he's weaker still then my Zeta!"

Isono resumed, "I Equip Garoth with Lightsworn Sabre."

Suddenly, a long glowing blue sword appeared in his hands (1,950/1,500 - 2,650/1,500).

Magicial Scientist gulped and replied, "Never mind."

Isono resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Zeta now."

Suddenly, the warrior went and with slashed the large fairy with his sword and it burst into black shards.

(Magicial Scientist: 6,650LP / Isono: 7,400LP)

Isono then replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I switch my warrior to defense mode and I acivate Shield Crush."

Suddenly, the small fairy vanished from sight.

Magicial Scientist resumed, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ehren, Lightsworn Monk!"

As he sat the card down, a female warrior with black hair and wielding a scepter appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,700/1,000).

Isono resumed, "Lets do it. Garoth, attack!"

The warrior went and stabbed the alien in the chest and it gave out a loud roar before exploding into pixels.

Suddenly, two alien slugs came out and attached to Garoths armor."

Isono resumed, "Ehren, attack."

The warrior pointed her staff at the facedown card and the warrior fired a blast of light and it struck the card and it vanished.

Magicial Scientist then replied, "What did you do?"

Isono resumed, "When Ehren attacks a monster a defensive monster, that card goes back to the top of your deck. I end my turn which means Ehren makes me discard 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard."

He took the top 3 cards and slid them into his graveyard.

Isono resumed, "When a Lightsworn monsters effect makes me discard cards, Garoths ability activates. I have to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard and if any of the cards are Lightsworns, I get to draw a card for each one."

He took two more cards and looked at both of them and they were a Pot Of Greed and a monster called Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and then he drew a card and two more lamps lit up (1,700/1,000 - 1,900/1,000) (2,650/1,500 - 2,850/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "Boy, those cards and really draining Isonos deck."

Scott then replied, "He probably knew the secrets of this Lightsworn deck before he made it."

Dukey then replied, "Lets hope he can still continue to use it right."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I play two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, two beady fiends appeared (0/0 x2).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "I tribute both for my Greed Quasar."

As the two tokens vanished, a ugly fiend that looked like a evil alien of somsorts appeared (?/?).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "This lovely fiend gains 300 ATK times its level."

The fiend began to glow (?/? - 2,100/2,100).

Johnny then replied, "I heard of this card. Whenever it destroys a monster, its level is added to its own."

Sissy then replied, "Its still weaker then Isono's warriors."

Magicial Scientist resumed, "I'll fix that. I play Double summon my Lara the Giver in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a skeleton-like alien with a skull-like face appeared (1,800/1,500).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "Now I Can tribute it to give one of my monsters 4 extra levels."

The alien vanished into motes of light and the fiend absorbed them (GQ Level: 11 / 2,100/2,100 - 3,300/3,300).

Scott sighed and replied, "If used right, any deck can use that card."

Magicial Scientist then replied, "This'l be fun. Greed Quasar, Take Out Ehren."

The fiend opened its mouth and fired a blast of violet flames and Ehern shattered into shards of light as the attack struck her (GQ Level: 15 / 3,300/3,300 - 4,500/4,500).

(Magicial Scientist: 6,650LP / Isono: 6,000LP)

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "Take that, Isono! I end my turn now."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I Switch Garoth to defense mode and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Shocktrooper!"

As he sat the card down, another of the alien-like centaurs appeared (1,900/800).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "Greed Quasar, eliminate his warrior now!"

The fiend fired another blast of purple flames and the mighty warrior exploded into shards (GQ Level: 19 / 4,500/4,500 - 5,700/5,700).

Susan then replied, "Thats high!"

Johnny then replied, "He's in trouble now."

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "He sure is! Alien Shocktrooper, attack!"

The alien went in and slashed Isono across the chest.

(Magicial Scientist: 6,650LP / Isono: 4,100LP)

Sand Gambler then replied, "Yea!"

Gambler of Legend laughed and rpelied, "A little bit more and we're dueling Scott!"

Science Soldior then replied, "Finish him off next turn, pal!"

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I activate Swords of Revealing light to stop any chance of you defeating my monsters for a few turns and I'll set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Glorious Illusion."

Suddenly, a women wearing a beuatiful dress and holding a gold scepter appeared (1,700/800 - 2,000/800).

Magicial Scientist looked puzzled and replied, "When was she in your graveyard?"

Isono resumed, "She was discarded with Ehrens discarding ability."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, cool monster."

Isono resumed, "This is my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. I switch her to defense mode and that activates her ability. When she's switch this way, one of your spell or trap cards is destroyed."

The female fired a blast of gold energy and each sword shattered.

Isono resumed, "I tribute her for my Celestia, Lightsworn Angel."

As the spellcaster vanished, a beautiful angel appeared while wielding a sword (2,300/200 - 2,700/200).

Sissy then replied, "She's beautiful."

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "My Greed Quasar will atomize her in seconds!"

Isono resumed, "I think not, Magicial Scientist. When she's summoned using a Lightsworn, I can discard the top 4 cards of my deck to the graveyard to destroy two of your nown cards!"

He took the top 4 cards of his deck and discarded them and then Magicial Scientists monsters began to glow and then both exploded into shards at the same time and then one more lamp lit up (2,700/200 - 2,800/200).

Isono resumed, "One of the monsters I discarded with Celestia was a monster called Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. When he goes from my deck to the graveyard, he's special summoned."

As he sat the card down, a large wolf-like creature wielding a halbred appeared (2,100/300 - 2,600/300).

Isono resumed, "Time to attack. Celestia, your first."

Celestia went in and slashed Magicial Scientist across the chest.

(Magicial Scientist: 3,850LP / Isono: 4,100LP)

Isono resumed, "Wulf, you try."

The beast warrior charged in..

Magicial Scientist quickly replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Defend from Defeat!"

He took out a Alien Shocktrooper and slid it into his RFP slot.

(Magicial Scientist: 3,150LP / Isono: 4,100LP)

Isono nodded and replied, "Okay. I End my turn now."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins of Heaven."

He drew 5 cards and Isono drew 4 of his own.

Magicial Scientist resumed, "I Summon my Alien Ammonite!"

As he sat the card down, the large blue alien appeared (500/500) and Alien Hunter appeared next to it (1,600/800).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "Now I play my 2nd double summon for my Alien Dog!"

As he sat the card down, a alien-like dog with a bone in its mouth appeared (1,500/1,000).

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "Now I tune them all together!"

As the 3 monsters turned into 8 glowing blue stars and vanished, a odd creature appeared. It was large alien-like dragon. with 4 black wings, sharp claws, a large mouth with sharp teeth and it had blue skin (2,600/2,400).

Magicial Scientist then replied, "Isn't it great? this is the mighty ALIEN DRAGON!"

Johnny then replied, "I never heard of that thing before!"

Scott growled and replied, "Those idiots stole that card from my vault!"

Dukey looked at him and replied, "What vault, Scott?"

Scott sighed and rpelied, "I'll tell you kids later."

The dragon began to glow (2,600/2,400 - 3,600/2,400).

Magicial Scientist smiled and replied, "This dragon gains 200 ATK for every Alien in my graveyard and it can negate the effect of one card on the field, such as your Realm of light."

Suddenly, the realms lights went out (2,600/300 - 2,100/300) (2,800/200 - 2,200/200).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "With It shut down, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the city began to shake and then the city vanished from sight.

Magical Scientist resumed, "Alien Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of of blue flames and Wulf howled in pain before it burst into pixels.

(Magicial Scientist: 3,150LP / Isono: 2,600LP)

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "This duel ends soon! I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I'll keep Celestia in attack mode and I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Magicial Scientist drew a card and replied, "I equip my Dragon with Zombie Lineage."

The dragon began to glow.

Johnny then replied, "Does EVERYONE have to use that card?"

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "This is one of my favorite cards. I Summon my 2nd Alien Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the Alien Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Magicial Scientist resumed, "Since you run a Lightsworn deck, I have a idea what your facedown card is, so I'll activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

The knight appeared and stabbed the facedown card and a image of a white wolf vanished from sight and then he took 2 more cards out of his deck and slid them into his RFP slot.

Magicial Scientist laughed and replied, "I knew it. Alien Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of blue flames again and Celestia exploded into globules of light.

(Magicial Scientist: 3,150LP / Isono: 800LP)

Sand Gambler smiled and replied, "He's done for now!"

Gambler of Legend nodded and replied, "If he attacks, its over!"

Magical Scientist laughed and replied, "So long. Alien Warrior, end this!"

The warrior went in and then a image of somesort of dark warrior and appeared and vanished from sight.

Magicial Scientist then replied, "What the heck?"

Isono resumed, "That was my Necro Gardna which I put in there with Celestias ability."

Magicial Scientist sighed and replied, "So you last one more round. I end my turn now."

Isono drew a card and replied, "I Now summon the guardan of the Realm Of light and The Lightsworns protector."

As he sat the card down, A large beautiful dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/2,600).

Isono then replied, "Meet the Mighty JUDGMENT DRAGON!"

Susan then replied, "Whoa."

Scott then replied, "That has to be his best card."

Magicial Scientist took a step back and replied, "How'd you summon something THAT powerful with no tributes?"

Isono resumed, "He can be special summoned if I have 4 lightsworns with different names in my graveyard. Now I activate Rush Recklessly and I chain it to Emergency Provisions."

The dragon began to glow (3,000/2,600 - 3,700/2,600).

(Magicial Scientist: 3,150LP / Isono: 1,800LP)

Isono resumed, "Now for my dragons ability. I Pay 1,000 lifepoints to destroy every card on the field except himself of course."

Magicial Scientist gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

The dragon began to glow until it become unbearable. Magicial Scientists facedown Mirror Force was burned to cinder and the Zombie Lineage card was blown to pixels and then Alien Warrior exploded into shards and then Alien Dragon let a weakened roar before it slammed into the ground and exploded into globules of light.

Isono then replied, "This is for all of the trobules you have me, Scott and these kids. Judgment Dragon, end this!"

The dragon fired a large beam of light and it struck the Magicial Scientist head on.

(Magicial Scientist: 0LP / Isono: 1,800LP)

As the light cleared and the dragon vanished, Magicial Scientist was nowhere to be found, but his 3 remaining comrades were still there and scared. Magicial Scentists disk was on the ground with the deck in it.

Science Soldior then replied, "Not good."

Scott then replied, "You 3 are out of here."

His eyes began to glow red and he found 3 beams and then 3 duel spirits vanished from sight.

Scott looked at the kids and replied, "Come back here at about 5 'o' clock to find out where you're dueling Eugene."

Suddenly, he and Isono vanished from the arena as well.

Johnny then replied, "Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder."

Susan then replied, "But soon we'll be able to duel Eugene for Marys Freedom."

Sissy then replied, "We'll be ready."

----------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Synchro Spirits / Normal Trap Card

Image: Junk Warriors image vanishing while Junk Synchron and White magician Pikerus images are glowing with a white light.

Remove from play 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon the Synchro Material Monsters used for the Synchro Summon of that Synchro Monster from your Graveyard.

Note: This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5D's episode "Second Round Showdown (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Lyra the Giver

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK; 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

During your Main Phase, by Tributing this card, you can increase the Level of another Monster on the field by an amount equal to the Level of this card. This increase lasts until the Monster whose Level was increased by this effect is no longer face-up on the field.

Note: This card was used by Dupre Scott in the Yugioh R manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.

Realm's Crusader

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 200/4 Stars

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to add 1 "Realm of Light" from your Deck to your hand. During each of your End Phases, send the top 6 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. If "Realm of Light" is on the field, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard, instead.

Note: This card was created by Pyschid and all creative credit goes to him.

Speed Master

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

1 Tuner + "Speed Warrior" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for every Level 2 or lower monster in your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster as result of battle, inflict 400 damage to your opponet. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 "Speed Warrior" from your graveyard and its ATK is doubled until its removed from the field.

Alien Dragon

Reptile/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

"Alien Ammonite" + 1 or more non-tuner "Alien" monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for every "Alien" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can negate the effect of 1 monster on the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculationonly.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, these 3 duelists are history. In the next chapter, the gang finds out where to duel Eugene. Can Susan save her sister? Find out in "Sisterly Love", coming soon.


	55. Sisterly Love

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 54: Sisterly Love

-----------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle (Scotts Chamber) / 12:00pm

Scott was watching Isono as he was looking over his Lightsworn deck.

Scott nodded and replied, "That was a great duel, my friend."

Isono then replied, "I tried my hardest and won with no trouble."

Scott smiled and replied, "Its not easy to control a Lightsworn deck, but you did it with no trouble."

Isono then replied, "Judgment Dragon is my rarest card and I only own 1 copy of it."

Scott then replied, "Isn't there a Lightsworn Dragon monster as well?"

Isono then replied, "Yes. I have 2 of them in my deck. They most off ended near the bottom of my deck."

Scott then replied, "Those 3 idiots are gone for good now."

Isono then replied, "Even with that Greed Quasar, they didn't have much a chance of beating me in a duel."

Scott then replied, "Again, great duel, Isono."

Isono nodded and replied, "Thanks, Scott."

--------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Lounge / 12:15pm

The gang was once again in the lounge relaxing.

Dukey then repleid, "Boy, that was a great duel to watch."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sure was. He used that Lightsworn deck like a pro."

Susan then replied, "Soon, we'll be dueling for Marys freedom and I want to duel him myself!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Great plan. What deck are you using?"

Susan then replied, "Since he's never seen my Harpie deck, I'm using it instead, with my special cards in it as well."

She walked to her backpack she brought into the lounge and she opened it up and took out a red case that had a card in it.

Johnny then replied, "You're using her finally?"

Susan then replied, "This is a important duel, so why not?"

She took the card out of the case and shuffled it into her deck and then she took out 1 of her 3 Flying Kamakari and slid it into her backpack and she zipped it back up and then she replied, "I'm ready smash Eugene flat now."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Weather Institute roof / 12:30pm

Adrian was dueling Crowler on the roof. Adrian had 1 facedown card, 1 faceup Spirit Barrier, Nimbusman with 4 Fog Counters on it (1,000/1,000 - 3,000/1,000) and 1 facedown monster. Crowler had 2 Ancient Gear Soldiors (1,300/1,300) in defense postion and that was and it was Adrians turn.

(Crowler: 4,000LP / Adrian: 2,800LP)

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I activate the classic card Step Defense."

Suddenly, 1 of the soldiors rose to attack postiom.

Adrian resumed, "Attack!"

The cloud fired a blast of cold air and the soldior was blown to scrap.

(Crowler: 2,300LP / Adrian: 2,800LP)

Adrian laughed and replied, "You're making this too easy for me. I End my turn now."

Crowler drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the soldior returned.

Crowler resumed, "I tribute them both for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the two soldiors vanished, the mighty golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Crowler resumed, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Adrians Spirit Barrier and facedown Updraft were blown to pieces.

Crowler resumed, "Ancient Gear Golem, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and was blown to pieces when the fist struck.

(Crowler: 2,300LP / Adrian: 1,000LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Crowler laughed and replied, "You're making this too easy I End my turn now."

Adrian drew a card and replied, "I tribute both of my monsters for my Cloudian - Eye Of the Typhoon!"

As the two monsters vanished, the mighty Typhoon appeared (3,000/1,000).

Adrian resumed, "Now I play my own monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Mother Grizzly appeared (1,400/1,200).

Adrian resumed, "Now I play double summon to tribute both of my monsters for my Fog King!"

As two watery monsters vanished, Fog King appeared (0/0).

Adrian then replied, "In case you forget, my monster gains the orginal ATK of the two monsters used to tribute summon it.

The king began to glow (0/0 - 4,400/0).

Crowler gulped and replied, "No."

Adrian resumed, "Now, I remove two water monsters from play to summon my Fenrir."

As he took two Cloudian - Sheep Clouds and slid them into his RFP slot, the icy wolf appeared with a howl (1,400/1,200).

Adrian resumed, "Time to fight. Fog King, attack!"

The spellcaster swung his sword and fired a blast of cold air and it struck the massive machine in the chest and it froze over and exploded into shards.

Adrian resumed, "Fenrir, end this."

The wolf opened its mouth and fired a blast of cold water and it struck Crowler.

(Crowler: 0LP / Adrian: 1,000LP)

Crowler then replied, "Stay back. I won't cause anymore trouble."

Adrian sighed and replied, "Baby. Do you want to help me run the institute with my guidance and rules?"

Crowler nodded and replied, "Sure."

Adrian then replied, "Come to my office then."

The two turned around and left the rooftop.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Arena / 4:00pm

The gang was in the arena, waiting for Bling Bling Boy to arrive and duel.

Susan then replied, "Eugene, came on out already!"

Suddenly, Scott and Bling Bling Boy came out.

Susan then replied, "Where is he?"

Scott smiled and replied, "Appearing now, Eugene Bling Bling Boy Thomas!"

Suddenly, the door on the other side opened up and Bling Bling Boy came out and the door behind him closed up.

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "Good afternoon, sweet Susan."

Susan growled and replied, "Stuff it, Eugene. I'm here to get Mary back on our side, so duel me already!"

Bling Bling Boy nodded and replied, "Okay, But here's a suprise."

Suddenly, the turned to the east side of the arena and a iron statue of Mary Test was there.

Susan then replied, "You're trying to annoy me with a statue of my sister?"

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "That IS your sister, Susan. After she was defeated, I had Scott turn her into a metal statue for my collection."

Johnny then replied, "Bling Bling Boy, thats low!"

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "I can be, but this is a lovely statue."

Scott looked at him and replied, "I don't remember helping you or giving you permission to make a statue out of Mary, Eugene."

The young boy looked at Scott and replied, "I was going to tell you, but I forget!"

Scott then replied, "If you win this duel, you and I are going to have a long talk, Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy looked at Susan then replied, "I'll make you a deal. You win, I'll free Mary and If I win, You have to be my girlfiend forever and then maybe I'll release your sister."

Susan then replied, "If its to get her back, I accept that deal."

Both duelists activated their disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Bling Bling Boy: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Susan, crush him.", Johnny thought to himself as he watched the duel go one.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Ladies first."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Victory Viper XX033!"

As he sat the card down, a jet appeared while hovering in mid-air (1,200/800).

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "I activate the spell card known as Power Capsule to activate one of my vipers 3 abilities and I'll let it gain 400 ATK."

The jet began to glow (1,200/800 - 1,600/800).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Viper, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and a Flying Kamikari #1 appeared on the card (1,400/800) and the shells blew the mantis to pieces.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "How does it help a Machine deck?"

Susan then replied, "Maybe this isn't my Machine deck, Eugene."

Suddenly, a 2nd mantis appeared (1,400/800).

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Whatever this deck is, I'll beat it. I get to attack my machines ability and This time, lets have a token appear.

Suddenly, a copy of the Victory Viper appeared next to the Original (1,600/800).

Bling Bling Boy pointed and fired another barrage of shells and the 2nd mantis was blown to pieces as well.

(Bling Bling Boy: 8,000LP / Susan: 7,800LP)

Suddenly, Harpie Lady #1 appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "A Harpie deck. Should of known. I have nothing else to do so I end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Harpies Hunting Ground."

As he sat the card into the slot and it shut, the home of the harpies appeared (1,600/1,400 - 1,800/1,600).

Susan resumed, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the armored harpie appeared (1,800/1,300 - 2,300/1,300).

Bling Bling gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Harpie Lady #1, attack his Viper!"

The harpie flew and slashed the jet and smoke came from its engine and then it exploded into flaming pieces and then the token shatterd as well.

Susan resumed, "Harpie Lady, attack!"

The female went in and slashed the Eugene across the chest.

(Bling Bling Boy: 5,700LP / Susan: 7,800LP)

Susan then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I tribute it for my B.E.S. Crystal Core."

As the token vanished, the mighty ice ship appeared (2,100/1,000).

He pointed and Cyber Harpie Lady knelt.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired a blast of blue lasers and Cyber Harpie Lady was blown to particles and then one of the ships shields shattered.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Okay. I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Lady with Gust Fan!"

A fan appeared in her hands (1,800/1,400 - 2,300/1,000).

Susan resumed, "ATTACK!"

The bird lady swung her fan and it destroyed another one of the ships shields.

(Bling Bling Boy: 5,500LP / Susan: 7,800LP)

Susan resumed, "Pointless, but had to be done. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gradius!"

As he sat the card down, another jet flew overhead appeared (1,200/800).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I activate the spell card Gradius Missile! With this card, I can destroy a card on the field."

The ship fired a missle and oblitarated the hunting ground (2,300/1,000 - 2,100/1,000).

Bling Bling Boy pointed yet again and the harpie knelt and the machine fired a laser and Harpie Lady 1 let out a screech before being blown to particles and then small explosions happened all over the haul and then it burst into pixels.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "oh well. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up,

As she flipped it up Hane-Hane appeared (450/600).

Bling Bling Boy smiled and replied, "Why use it? Its a earth monster."

Susan then repleid, "Its a earth monster with a useful effec."

Bling Bling Boy smield and replied, "I"m not giving you a chance to use it. I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a card called Matter Leveller to his graveyard and a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and vaporized the small creature in seconds.

Susan growled and replied, "Darn you! I Summon my Harpie's Brother!"

As he sat the card down, the birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Susan resumed, "Attack!"

The birdman flew towards the machine..

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out and wrapped the winged-beast tight (1,800/600 - 1,100/600).

Susan growled and replied, "Darn it. I end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Gradius for my Metal Shooter."

As the jet vanished from sight, a large floating machines with two cannons appeared (800/800).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "When its summoned, it gains 2 counters and 800 ATK for each one."

The machine began to glow (800/800 - 2,400/800).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired its two lasers and Harpie's Brother was blown to shards.

(Bling Bling Boy: 5,500LP / Susan: 6,500LP)

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 wind monster from play to summon my Sipheed."

As she took the Harpie's Bother and slid it into her graveyard, the wind spellcaster appeared (1,700/700).

Susan resumed, 'I tribute it for my Roc from the Valley Of Haze."

As the spellcaster vanished, the mighty large bird appeared (2,400/1,400).

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Nice, but our monsters have equal ATK."

Susan smiled and replied, "I know all about Metal Shooters ability and if its targeted by a card effect that would destroy it, it would lose one of those counter."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Your point is?"

Susan then replied, "I'll show you. I Activate Fissure!"

The machine began to shake (2,400/800 - 1,600/800).

Johnny then repleid, "Clever move, sis!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "That was a awesome move."

Susan then replied, "This'll be fun. Attack Metal Shooter!"

The giant eagle let a great screech and fired a beam of wind that struck it in the chest and sparks flew from its chest and then it exploded into scrap.

(Bling Bling Boy: 4,900LP / Susan: 6,500LP)

Susan laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster of my own facedown and I'll let my eagle attack you!"

The eagle screeched loudly again and a odd machine with 4 small arms appeared and then it vanished and attached to the large birds chest.

Susan then replied, "Not a Adhesive Explosive. I have no choice to end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, two lambs appeared (0/0 x2).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I end my turn now."

As Susan drew a card, the machine exploded, blowing the large bird to shards.

Susan resumed, "Whatever. I Summon my Sonic Duck."

As he sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Susan pointed and the sonic charged in quickly and pecked one of the tokens and it popped.

Susan then replied, "I end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Gradius appeared (1,200/800).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I tribute both of my monsters for my B.E.S. Covered Core."

As the two monsters vanished, a large armored spaceship with alot a weapons appeared (2,500/800) and then two glowing red spots appeared on its haul.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I Equip my Ship with my Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack her facedown card!"

The ship fired a barrage of lasers and a Harpie Girl appeared on the card (500/500) and was blown to atoms.

(Bling Bling Boy: 4,900LP / Susan: 4,500LP)

Suddenly, a coin with B.E.S Covererd Core's picture was on it.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "When it attacks, I get to flip a coin and If I called it right, It won't lose a counter."

He flipped the coin into the air.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Heads!"

The coin landed heads up and one the glowing lights vanished.

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "No big deal. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Discard a card to bring forth the Tricky!"

He discarded a Harpie Lady #2 to his graveyard and the odd spellcaster appeared (2,000/1,200).

Susan resumed, "I now play Wind Tune. With this card, 1 Wind monster on the field is considered a tuner monster until the end phase of my turn and I choose my Sonic Duck. Now I tune my Sonic Duck with The Tricky To Synchro Summon Lord Falcas."

As the two monsters turned into 8 level stars and each vanished, a gigantic eagle appeared with a iron beak and sharp talons (3,200/2,800).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, cool."

Susan resumed, "To continue my turn, I equip Falcas with Rainbow Veil."

The eagle began to glow.

Susan resumed, "This'll be fun. Trash his machine!"

The beast flapped its wings hard and a large tornado formed and and it flew out and struck the ship and it shuddered before exploding into shards.

(Bling Bling Boy: 4,200LP / Susan: 4,500LP)

Susan resumed, "When it destroys a monster, it can attack again."

The eagle flapped its wings and another strong tornado appeared and struck Bling Bling Boy.

(Bling Bling Boy: 2,600LP / Susan: 4,500LP)

Susan laughed and repleid, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bling Bling Boy drew a card and replied, "I activate Coins Of Heaven!"

He drew 4 cards and Susan drew 4 of her own.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Now I play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I now remove 1 dark machine from to Summon the Dark Tuner Monster Dark Core!"

As he took his Big Core and slid it into his graveyard, a darker and more evil version of Big Core appeared (0/0).

Johnny then replied, "Dark Tuner?"

Scott then replied, "What are you doing? I never had that card in my vault!"

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "I made that card myself and two more as well! I have a monster called Dark Tuningware in my graveyard and with a Dark Tuner monster on the field, I can special summon it from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a small robot-like devil appeared (100/300).

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Now I tune these two together to Synchro Summon Dark Satellite!"

As the two monsters turned into 5 black stars and vanished, a darker and more powerful version of Satellite Cannon appeared (0/0).

Susan then replied, "Doesn't look that special of a machine."

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "Whatever. I Equip your Lord Falcas with Demotion."

Suddenly, the eagle let out a small caw.

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "With this card, your monster went from level 8 to level 6 and it now cannot attack my machine."

Johnny then repleid, "Clever way to protect his sattelite."

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and during each of my end phases, my satellite gains a power charge counter and 1,000 ATK for each one during my turn only. I End my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn.."

Bling Bling Boy resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Spirit Barrier and Now I play Dark Charger. I discard up to 5 cards from my deck and for each one, my satellite gains a counter."

He took the 5 cards (Which were Boss Rush, a 2nd Gradius, Limitor Removal, A charge spell card and a normal Satellite Cannon and the machine began to glow 5 times (1,000/0 - 6,000/0).

Susan gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Bling Bling smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack Lord Falcas with Dark Laser Blast!"

The machine began to glow black and then it fired a large black laser from its cannon and Falcas was atomized as the attack struck it.

(Bling Bling Boy: 2,600LP / Susan: 2,500LP)

Bling Bling Boy laughed and replied, "With your most powerful monster gone and my Spirit Barrier card on the field, I'm untouchable. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Lady 3!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the harpies appeared (1,300/1,400).

Susan resumed, "I now activate Double Spell!"

She discarded a 2nd Gust Fan to her graveyard.

Susan resumed, "I'm copying your Foolish Burial card!"

She took a monster from her deck and slid it into her graveyard and then reshuffled.

Susan resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

She discarded a Elegant Egotist to her graveyard and then Harpie Lady 1 and Harpie Queen appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) (1,900/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Susan resumed, "I now tribute my 3 lovely ladies for my rarest card!"

As the 3 harpies vanished in a burst of wind, A harpie appeared..but it had 2 large gold and silver colored wings and it had sharper claws and talons and like the Harpie Queen, it wore a gold and silver colored bodysuit that revealed alot (3,200/2,500).

Susan smiled and replied, "Meet my best card, Eugene! This is the beautiful HARPIE PHOENIX LADY!"

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Dukey then replied, "She's beautiful."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "Even so, I don't take any damage."

Susan smiled as she activated her Giant Trunade card and the Spirit Barrier card vanished and reappeared in Bling Bling Boys hand.

He gulped and replied, "No.."

Susan then replied, "This is for all the hell you gave us, Eugene. Harpie Phoenix Lady, finish him off!"

The harpie flew into the air and slashed the machine and small explosions happened all over it and then it exploded into fiery debris.

(Bling Bling Boy: 0LP / Susan: 2,500LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Is all over for you now, Eugene!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Gradius Missile / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gradius Firing a missile

You may only activate this card if you have a face up "Gradius" on the field. Destroy one card on your opponents side of the field. If you have a face up "Gradius Option" on the field, you may pay 500 Life Points for each one you control. Destroy one additional card for each "Gradius Option" you control.

Note: This card was created Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Dark Tuner - Dark Core

Machine/Dark Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/6 Stars

You can special summon this card from your hand by removing 1 DARK machine-type monster from play.

Dark Tuningware

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 100/3 Stars

This card is treated as a Fiend-Type monster while it is in the Graveyard. If you control a face-up Dark Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. If you Summon this card from the Graveyard this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 1 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, your opponent randomly discards 1 card.

Dark Satellite

Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect/0/0/5 Stars

1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner

In order to Special Summon this card from the Extra Deck, subtract the Level of 1 Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the difference must equal to the Level of this card. This card cannot be attacked by a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, place 1 Power Charge Counter on this card. During your turn only, this card gains 1000 ATK for each Power Charge Counter on it. After this card attacks, remove all Power Charge Counters from it after damage calculation.

Note: The following 3 cards were created by Psychid and alll creative credit goes to him.

Lord Falcas

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 3,000/2,800/8 Stars

1 WIND tuner + 1 or more WIND non-tuner monsters

This card can only be special sumoned by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, this card can attack once more and any damage it does with this ability is cut in half.

Wind Tune / Normal Spell Card

Image: Sonic Duck covered in a light-green glow while a Queen Bird is right next to and its begining to glow as well.

Select 1 WIND monster on the field. The selected monster is considered a Tuner monster until the end phase of the turn this card was activated in it.

Dark Charger / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Satellite firing a large black laser at a group of UFOroids

This card can only be activated if you control a "Dark Satellite". Select 1 "Dark Satellite" On your side of the field and you can discard up to 5 cards from your deck to the graveyard and for every one sent, place 1 Power Charge counter on the chosen "Dark Satellite". Only 1 "Dark Charger" can be activated per turn.

Harpie Phoenix Lady

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 2,500/9 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by offering 3 monsters with "Harpie Lady" In their names as a tribute. Once per turn, You can decrease this cards ATK by 500 to special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster With "Harpie" In its name (excluding Harpie's Brother) from your graveyard to your side of the field. If this card is targeted by a spell or trap card, You can remove 1 monster card from your graveyard with "Harpie Lady" In its name to negate the trap or spell and destroy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. In the next chapter, they finally get Mary back. Now the only one left to duel Is Scott himself and Freed challenges him to a duel. Can Freed and his army win? Find out in "Showdown with the King", coming soon.


	56. Showdown with the King

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 55: Showdown wih the King

--------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Arena / 7:00pm

The gang and Scott were staring at Bling Bling Boy.

Susan then replied, "I won, so release her!"

Scott then replied, "Do it or you'll regret it severely, Eugene."

Bling Bling Boy gulped and replied, "Okay."

He took a small sack of purple powder from his pocket and he opened and swung the bag at the statue of Mary and the powder covered the statue from head to toe.

Johnny then replied, "What does this powder do?"

Scott then replied, "It turns anyone that was turned into a statue of rock or metal back to normal and they feel a little bit stiff, but the feeling goes away in about 14 seconds or so."

Suddenly, the powder vanished and Mary was back to her normal self.

Susan smiled and replied, "MARY!"

Mary looked at her sister and she walked up to her and she hugged her and replied, "Hey, sis."

Johnny ran to her and replied, "Great to see you again, Mary."

Mary smiled at her brother and replied, "Likewise, Johnny."

Scott looked at Bling Bling Boy and replied, "For losing your duel and not listening to me at all, your history, Eugene."

His began to glow and fired two silver beams and both struck him and he didn't get to move a inch before he was turned into a metal statue like Mary was and his duel disk fell to the ground with the deck in it.

Mary then replied, "Whoa, creepy."

Scott looked at the gang and replied, "Now, you all must leave this castle unti tomarrow."

Dukey then replied, "Why?"

Scott then replied, "So I Can work on my deck in peace."

Susan then rpelied, "Who's dueling you tomarrow?

Scott then replied, "Not telling until tomarrow. Freed is welcome to enter the castle if he wants. Until tomarrow, good night. Also, take Eugenes deck if you want to. I really don't care what happens to it anymore."

Suddenly, He and Isono vanished from sight.

Mary then replied, "How'd he do that?"

Susan then replied, "Don't know, lets get back to the camp."

The gang nodded as they ran out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Scotts Chamber / 7:15pm

Scott was looking over his deck. He had his extra deck which had 7 cards in it in one pile.

Scott then replied, "I'm ready for any kind of deck."

Suddenly, Isono came in and Scott replied, "What is it, old friend?"

Isono took a synchro monster card from his pocket and he gave it to Scott and Scott replied, "Where'd you get this card?"

Isono then replied, "I had it for along time now and I never was able to find the cards needed it to work, so I stored it my deck box until someone I knew wanted it or I I'd ever find the cards to use it."

He took the card and added it with his other 7 extra deck cards and Scott then replied, "Thanks to you, my deck is more powerful then ever."

Isono then replied, "Its no problem at all, my friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp (Private Bunker) / 7:45pm

The Test family and Freed were in the bunker, telling Mary of whats happened since she lost.

Mary then replied, "You'd trashed Brain Freezer in a duel?"

Susan nodded and replied, "Sure did."

Mary then repleid, "Cool. What about the Big Five?"

Johnny then replied, "We and Dukey teamed up and beat them in a duel."

Mary then replied, "That must of been one heck of a duel."

Johnny then replied, "I don't have to worry about Shroud anymore as well."

Mary then replied, "Cool."

Freed nodded and replied, "All we have left to duel is Scott himself and then the Shadowlands can finally be saved."

Johnny then replied, "When he's gone, we're going home!"

Freed then replied, "I have a question to ask you kids."

Sissy then replied, "Sir Freed, what is it?"

Freed sighed and replied, "I want to know if its okay if I can duel him myself."

Johnny then replied, "Why?"

Freed then replied, "I've always dreamed of beating him in a duel and with whats going on right now, I want to beat him for everything he's done to us."

Johnny then replied, "Thats fine with us."

Mary then replied, "You'll have no trouble dueling."

Freed then replied, "Can I ask you all to help me with my deck to make it even better so that I can beat Scott in a duel?"

Dukey laughed and replied, "We sure will!"

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it!"

Sissy nodded and replied, "It'll be our pleasure to help you with your deck, general."

Freed smiled and replied, "Thanks for all the help, gang."

Sissy then replied, "Its no problem at all, sir."

------------------------------------------------

Scotts Chamber / 8:10pm

Scott finished at organizing his deck and it was all ready to go.

Scott then replied, "With this deck, I'll be ready for anything that those brats throw at me."

Isono then replied, "Any idea on who's going to duel you?"

Scott sighed and replied, "Probably Johnny. If he does, my deck will cream his warrior deck."

Isono nodded and replied, "Indeed it will, old friend."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Private Bunker / 8:30pm

The gang had finished helping Freed with his duel against Scott.

Freed smiled and replied, "This deck is really top notch."

Johnny then replied, "Scott won't know what hit him."

Freed then replied, "Tomarrow Is a big day, so I want you all to get some sleep and we'll enter his castle tomarrow as a team."

Johnny then replied, "Great idea , sir."

Susan then replied, "We'll do better when we are well-rested."

The gang got up and left the arena.

----------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Mess Hall / 1:05am

Freed was in the Mess Hall with Command Knight, Marauding Captain and Gearfried the Iron Knight.

Freed then replied, "As you know, We finally get to face the Shadow King in a duel later on."

Command Knight then replied, "You're going to kick some butt, sir."

Freed then replied, "I know. But if I should lose and they invade the village, you are all in charge of this place until I return."

Command Knight nodded and replied, "We'll defend it with honor, sir."

Gearfried then replied, "Is your deck all ready to go, sir?"

Freed then replied, "Sure is. Those kids are a good help when it cames to deck building."

Marauding Captain sighed and replied, "I hope the duel goes in your way tomarrow, sir."

Freed then replied,"I may not know what kind of deck he uses, but no matter what it is, I'll beat him."

Marauding Captian then replied, "If only we knew what kind of deck he uses."

Freed then replied, "I'll find out tomarrow. Also, you can watch the duel from the war room. Scott told us that he would brodcast the duel all over the Shadowlands tomarrow night."

Command Knight then replied, "Only he would think of doing that."

Gearfried then replied, "No Matter what happens, we'll always salute you, sir."

Freed then replied, "Thank you for everything, gang."

The three warriors saluted their General.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Arena / 9:45am

The gang was standing inside the arena with Freed by their side. Scott and Isono were in the room as well.

Scott then replied, "So, who wants to duel me?"

Freed took a step foward and replied, "I will."

Scott then replied, "You?"

Freed then replied, "I Want to finally take you down."

Scott then replied, "Fine with me. If I win, I takeover your camp and the village."

Freed nodded and replied, "Fine. If I win, me and my warriors take over the shadowlands without a fight."

Scott then replied, "Deal."

Both duelists shuffled their decks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Scott: 8,000LP / General Freed: 8,000LP)

Scott then replied, "You start."

Freed drew a card and replied "Very well. I Set a card facedown and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Scott drew a card and replied, "Say Hello to Lord of Dragons."

As he sat the card down, the dragon-like spellcaster appeared (1,100/1,200).

Scott resumed, "I activate Flute Of Summoning Dragon."

The dragon shaped flute appeared and he blew into ti.

Scott resumed, "Say Hello to Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Luster Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a dragon of light appeared (1,500/1,000) right next the crystal-like dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Johnny then replied,"He uses a Dragon Deck?"

Isono then replied,"Before coming to the Shadowlands, Scott was the number one Dragon duelist in the world."

Scott then replied, "Indeed i was. I activate Polymerization to fuse Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Lord of Dragons together to fusion summon King Dragun."

As the spellcaster and the dragon of light merged, a large dragon appeared and it was holding a large flute (2,400/1,100).

Johnny then replied, "Ouch."

Sissy then replied, "Now he has two powerful dragons on the field."

Scott smiled as the dragons flute began to glow and a 2nd Luster Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Johnny then replied "You got to be kidding me."

Dukey then replied, "He's not holding anything back."

Scott resumed, "This'll be fun. Luster Dragon, attack."

The Dragon fired a blast of flames and a Warrior Lady of the Wastleland appeared (1,100/1,200) and was blown to shards as the attack struck her.

Suddenly, Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200).

Scott resumed, "King Dragun and Luster Dragon, attack."

King Dragun fired a blast of black flames and each struck the elf and the 2nd crystal dragon fired a blast of flames as well and the elf blocked it with his sword.

(Scott: 8,000LP / General Freed: 6,500LP)

Scott then replied, "Great moves, General. I end my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight."

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Freed resumed, "I now activate A. Forces."

The card appeared (1,600/1,900 - 2,000/1,900) (1,800/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Freed resumed, "I now activate Rush Recklessly. Obnoxius Celtic Guardisn, attack King Dragun."

The warriors sword began to glow (2,200/1,200) and the warrior went into and slashed the larger dragon and it exploded into black shards.

Freed pointed and the Command Knight went and one of the Luster Dragons was blasted into shards.

(Scott: 7,400LP / General Freed: 6,500LP)

General Freed then replied, "Take that. I activate Dian Keto and thats my turn."

(Scott: 7,400LP / General Freed: 7,500LP)

Scott drew a card and replied, "Great Move, General. You get rid of two of my monsters in one turn."

Freed then replied, "Just continue the duel already."

Scott sighed and replied, "As you wish. I play Stamping Destruction. With this card and a Dragon on the field, once of your cards is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage."

The card appeared and The Dragon lifted its feet in the air and slammed them into the ground and the A. Forces card was smashed to bits (2,000/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (2,200/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

(Scott: 7,400LP / General Freed: 7,000LP)

Scott resumed, "I Now summon Magna Drago."

As he sat he card down, the small fiery dragon appeared (1,400/6000.

Scott resumed, "Next, I Discard a card called Noisy Gnat to increase the level of my dragon by 1."

He discarded the odd insect and Luster Dragon began to glow.

Scott resumed, "Now I tune Magna Dragon with Luster Dragon to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing."

As the two monsters turned into 7 level stars and vanished into the sky, A large fercious purple-skinned dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,600).

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Sissy then replied, "It only has 2,400 ATK."

Susan then replied, "Its ability must be strong."

Scott then replied, "Indeed. Exploder Dragonwing, attack his Obnoxius Celtic Guardian."

The dragon fired a blast of purple flames and the warrior gave out a groan before shattering into shards.

Johnny then replied, "What? Obnoxius Celtic Guardians ability protects him being destroyed by monsters with 1,900 ATK or more!"

Scotts then replied, "Exploder Dragonwings ability is that if it attacks a monster with 2,400 ATK or less, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK."

(Scott: 7,400LP / General Freed: 5,200LP)

Dukey gulped and replied, "With a ability like that, he'll be gone in a few turns."

Johnny then replied, "Freed has his work cut out for him."

Scott then replied, "I End my turn now."

General Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Freed resumed, "I tribute my elf for a copy of myself."

As the guaridan vanished, a copy of Freed appeared (2,300/1,700 - 2,700/1,700).

Scott then replied, "A copy of yourself? Most intresting."

Freed then replied, "Whatever works. My clone will attack you."

The warrior went went and stabbed the dragon in the chest with his sword. The gang cheered as the dragon exploded in a burst of purple flames.

Freed pointed and Command Knight went in and slashed Scott.

(Scott: 5,500LP / General Freed: 5,200LP)

Freed nodded and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my War Survivor."

As he sat the card down, the war hero appeared (1,400/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Freed resumed, "Lets do it. Survivor, attack."

The warrior went in and a Troop Dragon appeared on the card (700/800) and with one slice of his sword, the 3 small dragons were blasted into shards and then a 2nd One appeared (700/700). and Command Knight went and swung her sword and the small dragons were burned to a crisp and then a 3rd one appeared (700/700) and Freeds twin finished it off in a hurry.

Freed sighed and replied, "Great wall. I Play Heal Ration. With this card, I gain 400 lifepoints for every warrior on the field."

(Scott: 5,500LP / General Freed: 6,400LP)

General Freed resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I summon my Choas End Master."

As he sat the card down, a angelic being with a white bodysuit and golden highlights, a gold circlet and feather wings appeared (1,500/1,000).

Scott resumed, "I activate Shrink."

War Survivor began to shrink (1,800/1,400 - 900/1,400).

Scott resumed, "Lets do it. Choas-End Master, attack."

The warrior fired a beam of pure light and War Survivor was blown to pixels.

He took a monster and placed it on top of his deck.

Scott resumed, "When Choas End Master destroys a monster in battle, I Can special summon level 3 or higher monster with 1,600 ATK or less from my deck and I choose Sphere of Chaos."

As he sat the card down, a large sphere made of black steel appeared (1,600/0).

Scott resumed, "Now, I activate Urgent Tuning to tune both of my monster to Synchro Summon Light End Dragon."

As the two monsters turned into 8 glowing stars and vanished from sight, a beautiful dragon with 4 large wings appeared wearing A Gold Helmet and somesort of amulet (2,600/2,100).

Dukey groaned and replied, "Not that dragon again."

Scott then replied, "Oh, your remember your duel with the warden. Light End Dragon, destroy the Freed clone."

The dragon fired a blast of light (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/2,100) And the 2nd Freed groaned (2,700/1,700 - 1,200/1,700) and the beam of light struck the General and he was blown to shards.

(Scott: 5,500LP / General Freed: 5,500LP)

Scott then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate Shrink."

The Dragon began to shrink (2,100/2,100 - 1,050/2,100).

Freed resumed, "Lets do it. Command Knight, attack."

The warrior charged and slashed the dragon of light and it roared in pain before it burst into globules of light.

(Scott: 4,950LP / General Freed: 5,500LP)

General Freed then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

He took his Choas-End Master, Sphere Of Choas, Both Luster Dragons and his Magna Drago and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Scott resumed, "I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Dragons Treasure card to the graveyard.

Scott resumed, "I Summon my Des Volstgalph."

As he sat the card odwn, the rocky-like dragon appeared (2,200/1,700).

Scott pointed and the dragon fired a blast of sand and the knight was blown to pieces.

(Scott: 4,950LP / General Freed: 4,600LP)

Scott then replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Scott resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Big Shield Guardna appeared on the card and blocked the dragons ATK and it rose to attack postion and then the dragon knelt.

(Scott: 4,250LP / General Freed: 4,600LP)

Scott pointed and the dragon fired a blast of sand and the barbarian was blown to shards.

Freed then replied, "I activate Defense Draw and I take no damage and then I get to draw a card.

Freed drew a card.

Scott then replied, "You still take 500 points of damage."

(Scott: 4,250LP / General Freed: 4,100LP)

Scott resumed, "I end my turn now."

Johnny then replied, "This is a hard duel."

Mary nodded and replied, "Sure is. Can Freed actually win this duel?"

Susan sighed and replied, "We can only hope that he'll win."

Dukey then replied, "Freed, we believe in you!"

Sissy then replied, "Yea, you can do it!"

Freed looked at the gang and he nodded and then he turned to Scott and replied, "Lets continue. I Summon the Tuner monster X-Saber Airbelum."

As he sat the card down, a beast with sharp claws appeared (1,600/200)."

Freed resumed, "I play monster reborn."

Suddenly, Command Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Freed resumed, "Now, I tune them both to Synchro Summon X-Saber Urbellum."

As the two monsters turned into 7 level stars and vanished, the Mighty X-Saber Urbellum appeared (2,200/1,700).

Freed resumed, "I'm not done. I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The warriors sword began to glow (2,200/1,700 - 3,000/1,700).

Johnny then replied, "Yea, now he has a monster with 3,000 ATK now!"

Freed resumed, "Time to battle. Attack."

The warrior went in and slammed its sword into the Dragon and it burst into shards.

(Scott: 2,450LP / General Freed: 4,100LP)

General Freed nodded and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate Shield Crush."

Spear Dragon burst into pixilated remains.

Freed resumed, "Grepher, come forth."

As he sat the card down, the mighty Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600).

Freed resumed, "Urbellum, attack."

The warrior went in and Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600). and with one swipe of his mighty sword, the fiend was cut down.

Scott took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid the deck back into place.

Freed pointed and Grepher charged in and slashed Scott across the chest.

(Scott: 750LP / General Freed: 4,100LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Oh, yea!"

Sissy then replied, "A little bit more and he'll win the duel!"

Susan then replied, "He's going to beat Scott!"

Freed smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I Must say, why done for making it this far. Since you have monsters on the field and I don't, I can special summon Big Piece Golem from my hand."

As he sat the card down, A large rock with a face and small legs and feet appeared (2,100/0).

Scott resumed, "I now summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator."

As he sat the card down, another small fiend with a tuning fork appeared (1,300/300).

Scott resumed, "I now tune my two monsters to summon my best and rarest card."

As the two monsters turned into 8 black level stars and vanished, A large red Dragon with horns appeared with a roar. This dragon was Jack Atlas's rarest card (3,000/1,800).

Scott then replied, "Meet the Mighty RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa."

Sissy then replied, "I heard of that dragon. Only 2 copies of it exist."

Scott then replied, "Lets do it. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack."

The dragon fired a barrage of flames and Grepher was reduced to ashes.

(Scott: 750LP / General Freed: 2,800LP)

Scott then replied, "Okay. I set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

General Freed drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and Urbellum is going to attack your dragon."

The warrior charged in..

Scott sighed and replied, "I activate Shrink."

The warrior began to shrink (3,000/1,700 - 1,500/1,700) and the dragon fired a blaze of flamed and Urbellum was blown to shards.

(Scott: 750LP / General Freed: 1,300LP)

General Freed gulped and replied, "I Have nothing else to do now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage."

Johnny then replied, "No.."

Susan then replied, "It can't end this way."

Scott then replied, "Red Dragon Archfiend, end this duel now."

The dragon fired another barrage of flames and a Gearfried appeared on the card (1,800/1,600) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck.

(Scott: 750LP / General Freed: 0LP)

Dukey then replied, "No way."

Mary then replied, "Freed lost?"

Scott then replied, "As with our deal, we'll be soon taking over your camp."

Freed groaned and replied, "Yes, a deal is a deal."

Scott then replied, "So Long, General."

He fired two beams from his eyes and both struck Freed and like Bling Bling Boy, he was turned into a metal statue.

Johnny growled and replied, "I want to you, Scott!"

Scott smiled and replied, "I knew you would want to. Come back to my castle Tomarrow and we'll have our duel. You have 1 day to prepare your deck for the hardest duel you've ever been in."

Suddenly, he and Isono vanished from the room.

Johnny turned to the gang and replied, "Lets get back to the village."

The gang nodded as they ran out of the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Heat Ration / Normal Spell Card

Image: Command Knight nursing a Injured Marauding Captain in a grassy field.

Increase your lifepoints by 400 for every Warrior-type monster on the field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Freed Lost and Scott took over the camp? Not good. In the next chapter, Johnny faces Scott in a duel. Can Johnny do that General Freed couldn't? Find out in "Duel of Honor", coming soon.


	57. Duel of Honor

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 56: Duel of Honor

---------------------------------

Warrior Camp War Room / 12:45pm

Command Knight, Maruading Captai and Greafried the Iron Knight were in the room, waiting for the kids and General Freed to return.

Gearfried then replied, "I hope General Freed was successful in wining against the Shadow King."

Marauding Captain sighed and replied, "I hope you're right."

Command Knight then replied, "Guys, don't sound so negative. With his deck, he should of had no trouble taking down the King."

Gearfried then replied, "You're right. Our General is a tough duelist and he probably creamed him good!"

Marauding Captain then replied, "Gearfried, good point. He probably crushed him and took over his castle."

Suddenly, the door opened and the gang came in with sad looks on their faces.

Command Knight then replied, "Hey, kids."

The gang nodded to her.

Maruading Captain then replied, "Where's Freed?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "He lost his duel to Scott and he turned him into a metal statue."

Command Knight then replied, "No way. Freed has the best deck in this army. What happened?"

Susan then replied, "Scott used a Dragon Deck and it was better then Freeds I'm afraid."

Gearfried growled and replied, "The King will pay for this!"

Johnny then replied, "Tomarrow, I'm dueling him."

Johnny then replied, "Can we have lunch now?"

Command Knight smiled and replied, "Sure, I'll make some grilled steak sandwiches with some tangy coleslaw on the side."

Dukey then replied, "Sounds good to us."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Scotts Private Chamber / 1:00pm

Scott was with Isono in his private chamber, talking about his victory over General Freed.

Isono then replied, "Great duel, my friend."

Scott then replied, "It was a hard duel."

He took out his Extra Deck and he took the Red Dragon Archfiend card and placed it on his table and he sighed and replied, "This is my rarest card now."

He looked at Isono and replied, "Thanks to your Big Piece Golem and Dark Resonator you gave me, I was able to summon the dragon and win the duel."

Isono then replied, "I just had the right cards at the right time, my friend."

Scott then replied, "Okay."

He took a card from his side deck and it was a Judgment Dragon and Scott smiled and replied, "You can have this 2nd copy for your deck. Its my way of saying thanks for the 3 cards you gave me for my deck."

Isono took the card and he smiled and replied, "Thank you, Scott. I will treasure this card forever, my friend."

Scott then replied, "You are very welcome my friend."

------------------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp / 2:30pm

The gang was inside the mess hall, enjoying the rest of the lunch Command Knight and Marauding Captain made for them.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thanks for such a great lunch, Command Knight."

Command Knight smiled and replied, "It was no trouble at all."

Susan then replied, "It was a great lunch..."

Suddenly, a loud alarm was heard.

Johnny then replied," What the?"

Command Knight then replied, "One of the Kings troops is invading! Lets go!"

The gang ran out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Gate / 2:45pm

A small fiend in a throne appeared and he was wearing a crown on his hand and two Giant Orcs were by his side as well.

The fiend laughed and replied, "Smash that door down!"

The fiends charged and to their suprise, the door opened up and the gang was right there.

Johnny then replied, "Thats Goblin King!"

Gearfried then replied, "Thats one of Shadow Kings high-ranked duelists!"

Goblin King laughed and replied, "Yea, so buzz off!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on Gearfrieds arm and he replied, "We duel and if you win, you and troops have to go away and if you win, we'll let you in!"

Goblin King nodded and replied, "Fine with me. Lets duel."

Suddenly, a black steel duel disk appeared on the kings arm and they both activated their disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Goblin King: 8,000LP / Gearfried: 8,000LP)

Johnny looked at Maruading Captain and replied, "What kind of deck does he use?"

Marauding Captain then replied, "Its a deck he made up in one day."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "Our camp, we start."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Fair enough."

Gearfried resumed, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty fiend appeared (1,900/1,500).

Goblin King resumed, "Attack his defense monster."

The warrior charged in and a War Survivor appeared on the card (1,400/1,400) and with one swipe of his sword, the warrior was cut down.

He took a monster and slid it on top of his deck.

Goblin King then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular warrior appared (1,700/1,600).

Gearfried resumed, "I equip him with Lightning Blade!"

Suddenlys, Grephers normal sword vanished and replaced with a large sword covered in electricity (1,700/1,600 - 2,500/1,600).

Johnny then replied, "So far, his deck is a warrior deck with lots of equips."

Command Knight then replied, "That pretty much explains his whole deck."

Susan then replied, "Intresting."

Gearfried resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his field now!"

The warrior went in and slashed the soldior with his electirifed blade and the fiend burst into shards.

(Goblin King: 7,400LP / Gearfried: 8,000LP)

Gearfried laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I Summon my namesake!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd Gearfried appared (1,800/1,600).

Gearfried resumed, "Grepher, your up!"

The warrior went and a Night Assailant appeared on the card (200/500) and with one slice of sword, the assailant was blown to pieces.

Gearfried then replied, "Should of known."

The spirit of the fiend appeared and drove its dagger into the warriors chest and he exploded into shards.

Gearfried pointed and his copy went in and slashed The Goblin King and he didn't even flinch a little bit.

(Goblin King: 5,600LP / Gearfried: 8,000LP)

Gearfried then replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goblin Elite Attack Force."

As he sat the card down, the armored goblin army appeared (2,200/1,700).

Goblin King then replied, "Now to take out your clone. Attack the iron knight now."

The army charged and they slashed and stabbed the warrior and it burst into pixels.

(Goblin King: 5,600LP / Gearfried: 7,600LP)

Goblin King then replied, "Thats that. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Suddenly, the army knelt.

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army."

He took a monster from his deck and added to his hand and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Gearfried resumed, "I summon the warrior known as Evoltector Chevalier in attack mode."

Johnny then replied, "What?"

As he sat the card down, a fiery warrior appeared with its long curved sword (1,900/900).

Johnny then replied, "I never heard of that warrior."

Command Knight then replied, "He's one of 3 warriors you've haven't heard of yet."

Gearfried resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and a wave of flames came out and the goblins were incenerated and each of their burnt swords fell to the ground and shattered.

Gearfried resumed, "I End my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Gearfried resumed, "Lets do it. Evoltector, attack!"

The warrior went and a Earthbound Spirit appeared on the card (500/2,000) and the warrior retreated.

(Goblin King: 5,600LP / Gearfried: 7,500LP)

Gearfried sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now.

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded a Winged Minion to his graveyard.

Goblin King resumed, "I Now Summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As he sat the card down, the evil ruler of fiends appeared (2,450/1,600).

Goblin King resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Ruler, attack!"

The fiend opened its hand and fired a blast of green flames and Blue Flame Swordsman was blown to shards.

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman appeared and knelt (1,800/1,600).

(Goblin King: 5,600LP / Gearfried: 6,850LP)

Goblin King laughed and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I switch my monsters to defense mode and I end my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I Summon my copy of myself!"

As he sat the card down, a copy of the fiend king appeared (0/0 2,000/2,000).

Goblin King then replied, "I activate Monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Soldior appeared (1,900/1,500) and the kings ATK went up (2,000/2,000 - 3,000/3,000).

Goblin King resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of green flames and Flame Swordsman was blown to shards as well.

Goblin King resumed, "Archfiend Soldior, attack that warrior."

The fiend went and slashed the fiery warrior and he exploded into shards.

Goblin King pointed and his clone went and punched the knight in the chest.

(Goblin King: 5,600LP / Gearfried: 3,850LP)

Goblin King laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Marauding Captain and his ability, another one."

Suddenly, two Marauding Captains appeared (1,200/800 x2).

Gearfried smiled and replied, "Now you cannot attack me now!"

Goblin King sneered and replied, "Aren't we clever."

Gearfried then replied, "Sure am. I set this card facedown and thats my turn."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops."

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700 - 3,000/3,000 - 4,000/4,000).

Goblin King then replied, " I end my turn now."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hayabusa Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the hawk-headed knight appeared (1,000/700).

Gearfried resumed, "Next, I activate A. Forces!"

The warriors began to glow (1,200/800 - 1,800/800 x2) (1,000/700 - 1,600/700).

Gearfried resumed, "I equip Hayabusa Knight with Fighting Spirits! For every monster you have, he gains 300 ATK!"

The warriors sword began to glow (1,600/700 - 2,800/700).

Johnny smiled and replied, "Nice.."

Gearfried resumed, "I Switch my captains to attack mode!"

The warriors stood up."

Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "Why do that?"

Gearfried smiled as he facedown card flipped and it was Aqua Chorus.

Dukey then replied, "Again, wow."

The warriors began to glow (1,800/700 - 2,300/700).

Gearfried resumed, "Lets do it. Hayubusa Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the Dark Ruler and he exploded in a burst of green & black smoke and his ATK went down (2,800/700 - 2,500/700) and then he went and slashed the soldior across the chest and he exploded into shards.

(Goblin King: 4,650LP / Gearfried: 3,850LP)

Gearfried resumed, "Captain 1, attack Opticlops!"

The warriors went in and the 1st captain slashed the fiend and it was blown to pixels and the other captain slashed the earthy fiend and it burst into a cloud of dust and the rulers ATK went down (1,000/1,000 - 0/0).

(Goblin King: 4,150LP / Gearfried: 3,850LP)

Gearfried laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I Switch my King to defense mode and I set another monster facedown and thats all I can do."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "Captain 1, attack!"

The captain and slashed the king and the fiend gave out groan before bursting into pixels.

Gearfried resumed, "Hayabusa Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and a Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and the knight cleaved it in half and then he slashed the king and then the final captain did the same thing.

(Goblin King: 350LP / Gearfried: 3,850LP)

Gearfried laughed and replied, "A little bit more and your done for! I end my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "Axe Raider, your up!"

The barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150 - 2,500/1,150) (2,300/800 - 3,100/800) (1,600/700 - 1,800/700).

Gearfried resumed, "Time to wrap this up! Attack!"

The barbarian went in...

Goblin King laughed and replied, "Nice try, But I activate Malevolent Catastrophe!"

The trap flipped up and all of Gearfrieds faceup trap and spell cards were blown to pieces and their ATKs returned to normal.

Gearfried resumed, "Axe Raider, continue."

The warrior went in and a Headless Knight appeared (1,450/1,700) and the warrior slashed it and it didn't even leave a dent in the armor.

Gearfried sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Knight for my Summoned Skull!"

As the fiend vanished, 1 of Yugi Mutos Mightiest monsters appeared (2,500/1,200).

Goblin King resumed, "I activate the spell card Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

The skull began to lit up and it fired a barrage of lightning bolts and all of Gearfrieds warriors were blown to atoms.

Goblin King resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Gearfried resumed, "I set a monster and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Goblin King drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend Sanctuary."

A beady token appeared (0/0).

Goblin King resumed, "I tribute it for another Summoned Skull!"

As the token vanished, another one of the winged fiends appeared 2,500/1,200).

Goblin King resumed, "Attack!"

The Fiend charged up and fired a barrage of lightning bolts and a Command Knight appeared on the card (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck him.

Goblin King resumed, "Direct attack!"

The 2nd fiend fired a barrage of lightning bolts as well and it struck Gearfried hard.

(Goblin King: 350LP / Gearfried: 1,350LP)

Goblin King laughed and replied, "You're finished! I end my turn now."

Gearfried drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, a tall warrior covered in white and red armor appeared while holding a large sword (2,800/2,500).

Gearfried resumed, "Meet the Mighty Phoenix Gearfried!"

Johnny then replied, 'Its a normal monster?"

Gearfried then replied, "Its actually a gemini monster, but i don't need his ability to win this. I equip him now with Sword of Legends!"

The warriors sword began to glow (2,800/2,500 - 3,800/2,500).

Gearfried then replied, "You're out of here! Phoenix Gearfried, end this!"

The warrior went and slashed 1 of the skulls with his mighty sword and then it screeched in pain before it burst into pixels.

(Goblin King: 0LP / Gearfried: 1,350LP)

Gearfried then replied, "So long!"

The fiend began to glow and then it burst into shards.

Johnny then replied, "Great duel, Gearfried."

Gearfried then replied, "Thanks, Johnny."

Sissy then replied, "That was fun to watch."

Command Knight then replied, "We should prepare just in case the king sends anymore of his damn troops after us."

Maraudng Captain then replied, "Good point."

The gang quickly ran into the camp and then they shutted the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotts chamber / 7:30pm

Scott was working on his deck in his chamber.

Suddenly, Isono came in and he replied, "Goblin King has failed to enter that village, sir."

Scott sighed and replied, "Should of known. Send that army of Gil Garths to the village so we can suprise them if they try to attack us."

Isono nodded and replied, "Okay. Is your deck ready for your duel with Johnny tommarow?"

Scott then replied, "Sure is. I added some cards that I didn't use against Freed."

Isono then replied, "Clever idea, old friend."

Scott nodded and replied, "I though so. Is that Freed statue still in the arena?"

Isono nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Scott nodded and replied, "Good."

--------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp (Johnnys bunk / 12:00am

Johnny was still awake in his room, going over his deck one last time before his biggest duel.

Johnny then replied, "My deck is ready for anything now!"

He looked at his side deck and he found a Buster Blader in the small pile of cards.

Johnny smiled evily and replied, "With this badboy, I'll be able to do some damage!"

He took out his 3rd Captain and slid it into his side deck pile and he took the mighty Warrior and added it to his deck and he reshuffled and he slid the deck into a small red box.

Johnny laughed and replied," Tommarow, We're going home!"

He shut off the nearby lamp and then he went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Main Arena / 8:30am

The gang was in the arena, waiting for Scott to came in. Dukey was near the statue of the general.

Dukey sighed and replied, "You'll get avenged tonight, sir."

Johnny then replied, "Scott, I'm ready for you. Come on out!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and Scott came walking out and he smiled and replied, "Ready for the hardest duel you'll ever face, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sure are."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the right numbers.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Scott: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

"Come on, Johnny. Cream this guy.", Susan thought to herself as she watched the duel.

"Once this is over, we can finally head home.", Mary thought to herself as watched the duel.

"You're my best buddy, Johnny. Trash this guy with all of your might.", Dukey thought to himself as he watched the duel.

"Baby, you can do it. Trash him so that we can go home and become a happy dating couple.", Sissy thought to herself as she watched the duel.

Scott then replied, "I'll start us off."

Johnny then replied, "Fine with me."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats it for me."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "Attack!"

The warrior went in and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared on the card (1,300/2,000) and the warrior retreated.

(Scott: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,800LP)

Johnny growled and replied, "Rats. I set a card and thats my turn."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

"Attack me and you'll regret it, Scott.", Johnny thought to himself.

Scott then replied, "I activate the spell card Nobleman of Extermination."

The knight appeared and stabbed the facedown card and Johnnys Mirror Force shatter and then he slid it into his RFP slot and then Scott slid his copy into the RFP slot and reshuffled.

Scott then replied, "I figured as much. Luster Dragon, attack."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the swordsman was blown to shards.

(Scott: 8,000LP / Johnny: 7,700LP)

Scott then replied, "Round 1 to me. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty dark warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Scott then replied, "Neat move."

Johnny then replied, "For my Normal summon I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) (2,200/1,200 - 2,600/1,200).

Johnny resumed,"Lets do it. Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior charged in and uppercutted the dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Scott: 7,300LP / Johnny: 7,700LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800) - 1.700/800).

Johnny resumed, "Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and the warrior slashed it and it burst into shards and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/1,1000 and Mataza went in and sliced the dragon in two with his sword. The pieces shattered.

Suddenly, a 3rd Masked Dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Johnny then replied, "Mataza, take care of it."

Mataza went in and cut the final Masked Dragon in twain with one slice of his sword and then a Troop Dragon appeared (700/800).

Johnny pointed and Fiend Megacyber went in and slammed its fist into the sleepy dragon and it roared before shattering.

Johnny then replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared and knelt (1,300/2,000).

Scott resumed,"I tribute both of for my Tyrant Dragon."

As two dragons vanished, the mighty fiery dragon appeared (2,900/2,450).

Scott resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Mataza and Fiend Megacyber."

The dragon fired two blast of flames and both warriors were blown to shards.

(Scott: 7,300LP / Johnny: 6,200LP)

Scott then replied, "So far, Freed gave me a better duel so far. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "How's this for a great fight? I activate Monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Mataza appeared (1,300/800).

Johnny resumed, "Now, I tribute both of them for my Buster Blader!"

As the two warriors vanished, the mighty dragonslayer appeared (2,600/2,100).

Scott then replied, "Great card for this duel."

Dukey then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Susan then replied, "With him on the field, Scott will be easy to take down!"

The sword began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 5,100/2,100).

Sissy then replied, "Whoa."

Johnny then replied, "Buster Blader, attack!"

The warrior went in and smote the dragon in the head with his sword and then the dragon gave out a loud roar before exploding in a fiery blast.

(Scott: 5,100LP / Johnny: 6,200LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "With him on the field, you're doomed, Scott! I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll let my Buster Blader attack your facedown card!"

The warrior went in and a Spirit reaper appeared (300/200) and the warrior struck it with his sword and it did nothing.

Johnny then replied, "Should of figured you had that or Marsmallon in your deck. I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card ans replied, "I tribute my Spirit Reaper for my Choas End Sphere."

As the reaper vanished, the large black sphere-shaped machine appeared (1,600/0).

Scott resumed, "When its tribute summoned, I can add any level 3 monster from my deck to my hand."

He took the card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Scott resumed, "I activate Double Summon for my Choas-End Master."

As he sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/1,000).

Johnny then replied, "Light End Dragon again?"

Scott sighed and replied, "Not this time. I have another Synchro in mind for these 2. Choas End Spheres ability is that its a dark and light monster. Now I tune them both to Synchro Summon Dark End Dragon."

As the two monsters turned into 4 glowing stars and 4 black stars and each one flew into the air, a large black dragon with sharp claws and horns appeared and the most disturbing part of the dragon it had a angry face with a mouth on its stomach (2,600/2,100).

Susan then replied, "Thanks to that dragon, Buster Bladers ATK goes up (5,100/2,100 - 5,600/2,100).

Scott then replied, "Now for my Dragons Ability. I drain 500 of its ATK & DEF and one of your monsters goes to the graveyard."

The dragon began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/1,600) and a fired a ball of black energy and it struck the warrior and then he simply vanished from sight.

Dukey then replied, "No way."

Sissy then replied, "He destroyed Buster Blader with a dragon. How ironic."

Scott then replied, "Dark End Dragon, direct attack."

The dragon fired a blast of black energy from both mouths and Johnny was struck by the attacks.

(Scott: 5,100LP / Johnny: 4,100LP)

Scott then replied,"Thats that. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "You want some Synchro Action? Fine with me! I Summon the Tuner Monster Red Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a knight with red armor appeared (1,500/0).

Johnny resumed, "I summon Level Warrior now."

As he sat the card down, the odd warrior appeared (300/600).

Johnny resumed, "I now tune my monsters to Synchro Summon War Master Freed!"

As the two monsters vanished into 6 stars and vanished, War Master Freed appeared (2,500/2,500) and then Johnny began to glow.

(Scott: 5,100LP / Johnny: 4,900LP)

Dukey laughed and replied, "Oh, yea!"

Mary then replied, "Go Freed!"

Johnny then replied, "This'll be fun. Attack Dark End Dragon!"

The warrior went in and slashed the dragon across the chest and it gave out a roar before it burst into black shards.

(Scott: 4,700LP / Johnny: 4,900LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, come on out!"

Suddenly, Gearfried appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Cave Dragon appeared on the card (2,000/100) and the warrior slashed it and it burst into shards.

Johnny resumed, "War Master Freed, attack him directly!"

The dragon went in and slashed Scott.

(Scott: 2,200LP / Johnny: 4,900LP)

Dukey then replied, "Come on, a little bit more."

Sissy then replied, "If keeps doing what he's doing now, he'll win for sure."

Johnny then replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and then Big Piece Golem appeared (2,100/0).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, no."

Susan then replied, "Not again."

Mary then replied, "He's going to summon it again."

Scott nodded as Dark Resonator appeared (1,300/500).

Sissy then replied, "Dear, you can do it."

As the two monsters turned into 8 black stars and vanished, Red Dragon Archfiend appeared with a roar (3,000/1,800).

Sissy sighed and replied, "He we go again."

Scott then replied, "Yes sir. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack."

The dragon fired a large barrage of black flames and Gearfried was blown to pieces.

(Scott: 2,200LP / Johnny: 3,700LP)

Scott then replied, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Take Over 5. I can now discard the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard."

He took the top 5 cards and slid them into his graveyard.

Johnny resumed, "I switch Freed to defense mode and thats my turn."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded a Decoy Dragon to his graveyard.

Scott resumed, "Luster Dragon #2, came on out."

Suddenly, the larger crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Scott resumed, "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack."

The dragon fired a blast of black flames and Freed was blown to shards.

Scott resumed, "Luster Dragon, attack."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and Johnny was struck.

(Scott: 2,200LP / Johnny: 1,300LP)

Scott then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate the 2nd ability of Take Over 5. I can remove it from play to draw a card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Johnny resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, a large wooden horse appeared (1,500/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "I tribute it for my Gilford the Legend."

As the horse vanished from sight, the mighty Gilford the Legend appeared with his large sword (2,600/2,000).

Johnny resumed, "I activate Coins of Heaven."

He drew 5 cards and Scott drew 4 cards of his own.

Johnny resumed, "I Equip him with Sword of Tengu and Synchro Boost."

The two equip cards appeared and were absorbed into Gilfords Sword (2,600/2,000 - 3,400/2,000).

Dukey then replied, "YEA!"

Susan then replied, "It has enough to bring his dragon down!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Sure does. Gilford, ATTACK!"

The warrior charged and slammed his sword into the large dragon and it roared before it exploded into fiery triangles.

(Scott: 1,800LP / Johnny: 1,300LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I switch my Dragon to defense mode and I set 1 more card facerdown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I'll let Gilford attack!"

The warrior went in and cleaved the dragon in twain with one slice of his mighty sword.

Johnny resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "Now to summon my best card. I activate Dragon's Mirror."

He took his 3 Masked Dragons, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave and his Cave Dragon and he slid the cards into his RFP slot and then the mighty Five-Headed Dragon appeared with roar (5,000/5,000).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Dukey then replied, "5,000 ATK?"

Mary then replied, "This'll be harder to beat then his Red Dragon Archfiend."

Scott then replied, "Time to win. Attack his Gilford the Legend now with Quintuple Nuclear Blast."

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a barrage of attacks and the mighty warrior was blown to atoms.

Scott then replied, "Thanks to your Sword of Tengu, you take no damage. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly, the wall of swords blocked Scotts side of the field.

Johnny resumed, "I flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped it up, Goombario appeared (1,600/1,500).

He took his deck out and he found the card he needed and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Johnny then replied, "I set 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Tune Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the robotic-like warrior appeared (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "I end my turn now."

Scott drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and I set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card.

Scott then replied, "I activate Dust Tornado."

The trap flipped up and the swords were blown to pixels.

Johnny resumed, "I activate my facedown card, DNA Transplant to change every monsters type on the field to light."

The warriors and the dragon began to glow.

Johnny resumed, "Now, I tune my two warriors to Synchro Summon Crusader of Light."

As the two warriors turned into 7 glowing stars and each one flew into the air, a mighty warrior with silver & gold armor appeared and he was holding a Sword of Legends (2,600/1,700).

Scott then replied, "Its light, but my Dragon is too strong to take it out."

Johnny then replied, "I know. I activate the equip spell card known as Soul Blazer."

Suddenly, his sword turned into a large glowing gold sword (2,600/1,700 - 3,000/1,700).

Scott then replied, "All it does is give your monster 400 ATK?"

Johnny then replied, "Not even close. Once per turn, I can remove a warrior from play and my monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the removed from play and thanks to my Take Over 5 card, I have a great one in mind."

He took his Black Luster Soldior and slid it into his RFP slot, the sword began to glow (3,000/1,700 - 6,000/1,700).

Dukey then replied, "Its more powerful then his dragon."

Scott then replied, "Even so, I'll still have lifepoints left."

Johnny then replied, "This is for the all the trouble you gave me and my family by coming to the Shadowlands. Crusader Of Light, End this duel now."

The Warrior charged in and lept into the air (6,000/1,700 - 7,200/1,700).

Johnny then replied, "When my Crusader battles a monster, my warrior gains ATK equal to your monsters level x 100. Crusader, finish him off."

The warrior slashed Scotts dragon right down the middle with his sword and then the dragon gave out a roar from each of its heads and then it exploded into thousands of black shards.

(Scott: 0LP / Johnny: 1,300LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thats game, Scott."

Scott sighed and replied, "Well done, Johnny. You are the first duelist to take down my Dragon deck in a duel."

Sissy laughed and replied, "Great win, hon!"

Dukey laughed and replied, "We're outta of here soon!"

Susan then replied, "Its about time too."

Mary nodded and replied, "Sure is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Take Over 5 / Normal Spell Card

Image: 5 cards coming out a students duel disk.

Send the top 5 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, draw 1 card. While this card is in your Graveyard, negate the effect(s) of cards you control that send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Note: This card was used by Jaden in a 4th season episode of Yugioh GX. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Courageous Crusader

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. This cardis unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 100 ATK x the Level of the monster it is attacking, during the Damage Step only.

Note: this card was created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him.

Soul Blazer / Equip Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain attacking a Invader of Darkness with a large glowing gold sword

This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. That monster gains 400 ATK. Once per turn, You can remove 1 Warrior-type monster from your graveyard from play to increase the ATK of the equipped monster equal to the ATK of the removed from play monster until the end phase of the current turn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a excellent duel. In the next chapter, Scotts takes the gang to the place where they can shut down the Shadowlands program for good, but a sinister foe appears and challenges Johnny & Sissy to a duel. Can they both win this duel? Find out in "Dark Parasite", coming soon.


	58. Dark Parasite

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Chapter 57: Dark Parasite

-----------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Duel Lounge / 12:00pm

The gang was relaxing in the lounge after seeing Johnnys great duel against Scott. They were waiting to see what Scott had planned for them.

Johnny groaned and replied, "That was a hard duel."

Sissy nodded and replied, "It must of been."

Dukey then replied, "Now, we're only minutes from returning back to our normal lives soon."

Susan then replied, "How do we know that Scott will keep his word?"

Mary then replied, "Good point, sis."

Suddenly, Scott came in with Isono by his side and replied, "Good evening, children."

The gang nodded to him.

Scott then replied, "As I promised earlier, I'll lead you to where the Shadowland Core is so that you can shut it down and send everyone back to the real world."

Johnny then replied, "Okay. Do we have your word that Freed and Bling Bling Boy will be released from their statue forms?"

Scott then replied, "Already did that. Bling Bling Boy left as soon as he was released and Freeds right behind me."

Scott walked out of the room and Freed came in and he smiled and replied, "Hi, kids."

Johnny then replied, "General Freed, I won my duel!"

Freed nodded and replied, "I knew that you would, Johnny. You have the best Warrior deck I've ever seen."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, sir."

Scott sighed and replied, "I have a way of saying sorry. Me, Isono and my main chef will cook you and your parents a gourmet Buffet-style dinner."

Dukey then replied, "Sounds great, Scott."

Scott looked at Freed and replied, "You can invite your best 4 warriors if you want to."

Freed smiled and replied, "I'll take you on your offer, Scott."

Scott then replied, "Then After the dinner, we'll head to the Core and shut it down for good."

Johnny then replied, "When should we enter the castle then?"

Scott then replied, "About 5:00 tonight. Until tonight, see you all later."

Scott and Isono walked out of the lounge.

Johnny smiled and replied, "A gourmet buffet dinner? AWESOME!"

Dukey nodded and replied, "I can't wait either."

Susan then replied, "Lets get back to the camp."

The gang nodded and quickly got out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp Meeting Room / 12:30pm

The whole camp was in the meeting room, about to listen to their general speak about what happened in the castle. The gang was sitting in the front row with their parents.

Suddenly, everyone cheered as General Freed came in and Maruading Captain, Command Knight and Gearfried were following him from behind and then everyone quieted down.

General Freed took a microphone and turned it on and replied, "Welcome, fellow warriors."

The warriors cheered loudly once again and then quieted down again.

Freed then replied, "I may of lost my duel against the Shadow King, but Johnny Test went in and beat the stuffing out the King and his Ultimate Dragon Deck."

They cheered again.

Freed resumed, "Thanks to Johnny and his family, we'll be entering the castle to finally take it over!"

Once again, the crowd cheered.

Freed laughed and replied, "Thanks to those wonderful kids, everything around the Shadowlands will indeed go back to normal."

The crowd cheered once again.

Freed then replied, "You are all dismissed. Test Family, meet me in the war room as soon you leave here. Good night and Good luck to all of you fantastic warriors!"

The crowd cheered for the last time as the general left the meeting room.

-------------------------------------------------

Warrior Camp War Room / 1:00pm

The Test family was in the room with General Freed, Marauding Captain, Conmmand Knight and Gearfried.

General Freed then replied, "I'm proud of all of you. Thanks to you all, we can now take over the castle."

Johnny then replied, "We worked hard and won our mission, sir."

General Freed then replied, "Good to here."

He looked at Command Knight and replied," Get those two final special cards."

Command Knight nodded and she turned around and left the room.

Sissy looked puzzled and replied, "Special 2 cards?"

Freed then replied, "Remember when you beat the Dragon Emperor in his Pyramid a month ago?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Sure, what about it?"

Freed then replied, "You guys won a Treasure chest that was supposed to have 8 cards in it, right?"

The gang nodded to him.

Freed then replied, "It actually had 2 extremely powerful cards in it."

Suddenly, Command Knight came in with the treasure box and she placed on the table and opened it up. Freed took the two cards out of it and showed them to the kids.

Johnny gulped and replied, "Whoa.."

Sissy then replied, "Now THATS a powerful equip card."

Freed then replied, "Since you all control 2 of the partners, you should haven't any trouble."

Susan then replied, "But, it would only work in a team battle, sir."

Freed then replied, "Scott didn't tell you this, but you must defeat the protector of the core before you can leave this world."

Mary then replied, "Should of known that he would leave that small detail out."

Dukey then replied, "Who is this core protector?"

Freed then replied, "We have no clue. We've been wondering that as well. No one has ever seen him duel once before. Johnny, since you're the leader of the group, you must choose someone to be your partner."

Johnny then replied, "Why is that, sir?"

Freed then replied, "The core protector would only duel two on one. So, have you decided on who should be your partner?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Yes, I have."

He looked at the gang and replied, "Don't be disapointed, but I choose Sissy as my partner."

Susan then replied, "Great choice, bro."

Mary then replied, "You sure know how to pick a great partner."

Dukey smiled and replied, "You two will be a great team."

Sissy smiled and replied, 'You really choose me, hon?"

Johnny smiled back and replied, "Yes i do, toots."

Freed then replied, "Dukey, Susan, Mary, you must give Johnny and Sissy your partner cards for their duel."

Johnny then replied, "Can we work on our decks then?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Sure can. I'll gave a hour to finish them up and we'll even let you do it in this room."

Freed got up and he sat the two cards on the table and then he and his warriors left the room.

Stanley then replied, "This is going to be one intense duel, kids."

Cheryl then replied, "Are you sure all of you can do it?"

Johnny then replied, "With the partner cards and the those two great cards we got from the Dragon Emperor, we'll be fine."

Dukey then replied, "Lets get those decks up to shape with our ideas for them."

Susan then replied, "Yea, lets do it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mess Hall / 2:30pm

Freed and his warriors were still waiting for the kids to came out.

Gearfried then replied, "They're still in there?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Be patient, Gearfried. It takes time to create a great deck."

Command Knight smiled and replied, "It didn't take Gearfried to create his deck."

Gearfried looked at her and replied, "Hey, I like equip cards in my deck."

Command Knight then replied, "Yea, but must of your deck IS equip cards."

Gearfried then replied, "True, but my two most powerful equip cards are United We Stand and Mage Power."

Command Knight then replied, "I'm only curious, but do you have a copy of Maha Vailo in your deck?"

Gearfried nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am. I have 2 copies of her in my deck."

Suddenly, the gang came in with smiles on their faces and their duel disks with their decks in them.

Freed then replied, "Ready to go?"

The gang nodded to the General.

Freed then replied,"Lets get ready then."

---------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Dining Hall / 5:10pm

The gang was in thr room and the tables were filled with all sorts of exotic and gourmet foods.

Johnny smiled and replied, "This is heaven!"

Suddenly, Scott and Isono came in and he smiled and replied, "Come and enjoy the dinner, my friends. Its the least I can do for all the pain and suffering I caused you all. After dinner, the Test Family and General Freed should report to this castles arena for further information. So, enjoy the feast."

He and Isono vanished from sight.

Dukey then replied, "Lets dig in!"

The gang turned towards the tables.

---------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Arena / 5:40pm

Scott and Isono were waiting for the gang to show up.

Scott then replied, "Knowing them, they'll be eating for a while."

Isono then replied, "Everything we made was made just right."

Scot then replied, "As soon as this is all over, I'm going to try to open a restaurant in Los Angeles."

Isono then replied, "Any name in mind?"

Scott nodded and replied, "I'm thinking of calling it the Jade Star Restaurant."

Isono then replied, "Your friend would be proud of you for that."

Scott then replied, "She would indeed loved to see it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle Dining Room / 6:00pm

After Scott and Isono left, the gang went to eat and 40 minutes later, the tables were empty.

Johnny smiled and replied, "That was a great meal."

General Freed then replied, "Scott really knows how to cook."

He looked at his 3 warriors and replied, "Return to the village and watch over it until I return."

The warriors nodded and got up and left.

Sissy looked at her boyfriend and replied, "Ready to do this?"

Johnny then replied, "As ready as I'll ever be, hon."

Susan then replied, "With your decks, you'll be fine."

----------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Castle arena / 6:15pm

Scott and Isono were still waiting for the gang.

Suddenly, they came and Scott then replied, "How was the dinner?"

Dukey smiled and replied, "It was really good!"

Scott then replied, "Good. Are you all ready to head towards the core to shut it down?"

The gang nodded.

Scott then replied, "Lets do it then."

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind him and Him and Isono went into it.

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it."

Sissy then replied, "Its now or never."

Cheryl then replied, "Lead the way, kids."

Stanley then replied, "We're right behind you all the way."

Suddenly, they all charged into the portal and then it shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowland Core / 6:30pm

The portal opened up and then everyone walked out of it and then it closed up.

Scott then replied, "This, my friends, is the Shadowland Core."

They looked at and it was a larger version of the barriers that the Big Five were guarding. In the middle was a large red and black sphere.

Scott then replied, "When that sphere is destroyed, the world will shut down."

"If you get past me, that is.", a mans voice was heard.

suddenly, a door to the left of the core opened up and a tall man wearing a fancy purple robe came in and he was holding a large staff that had tentacles coming out if it.

Scott then replied, "Who are you?"

The man then replied, "If you must know, my name is Asmund Saddler."

Johnny then replied, "Whoever created him must love video games."

Susan then repleid, "What are you talking about, Johnny?"

Johnny then replied, "Saddler was the main villian of Resident Evil 4. He was the cause of a Plaga Infection and it spread all over Europe in the game. He tricked Jack Krauser into kidnapping the presidents daughter while she was in Europe."

Saddler chuckled and replied, "Those were the days."

Dukey then replied, "How was he defeated?"

Johnny then replied, "Leon Kennedy, the hero of the gang, recieved a rocket launcher from Ada Wong and it had a special rocket in it and he fired and it struck Saddler, killing him in one shot."

Saddler growled and replied, "Thanks for reminding me about that american."

Johnny looked at Scott and replied, "Why'd put him in the Shadowlands?"

Scott then replied, "I had nothing to do with him showing up in this world."

Saddler then replied, "Some boy named Kurita suggested to the creators of this world to add me in."

Scott then replied, "If I ever get hold of that brat, i'll paddle his behind."

Johnny then repied, "So to destroy the core, we have to get pass you?"

Saddler then replied, "You must beat me with a partner."

Johnny pointed to his girlfriend and replied, "I Choose Sissy."

Saddler nodded and then his ugly staff tured into a a duel disk with a deck in it and he replied, "This is going to be a 2 on 1 duel and no one can attack until each player has had 1 draw phase and I get 16,000 lifepoints and you both will get a sum of 8,000 lifepoints apiece and both graveyards are for the both of you to use. The dueling order will be Johnny, Sissy and then me."

Johnny looked at Sissy and replied, "Ready to duel, hon?"

Sissy then replied, "Lets do it."

All 3 duelists activated their disks and all drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", each duelist yelled out.

(Saddler: 16,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Warrior Dai Grepher!'

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,700/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Thats all I Can do."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown as well and I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll let my Grepher, slay your facedown card!"

The warrior charged and a large egg with black and red spots appeared on the card (100/100) and Grepher struck it with his sword, blowing it to pieces.

Saddler then replied, "That was my Parasite Egg my young friend. When its flipped, I can special summon another Parasite monster from my deck to my side of the field and I choose my Skull Parasite."

As he sat the card down, a large worm-like creature that was covered in black and red slime appeared and unlike other worms, it had a skull for a head (600/600).

Susan then replied, "GROSS!"

Isono looked at Scott and replied, "Parasite cards?"

Scott then , "I never heard of these monsters before."

Saddler then replied, "These cards were created for my use by a special person."

Scott then replied, "Who?"

Saddler smiled and replied, "Shadow Emperor Kios."

Scott then replied, "Impossible! The legendary heros vanquished him along time ago."

Saddler then replied,"Before he was vanquished, he gave created me these parasite cards and told to make a deck out of them and that was I did."

Johnny then replied, "I end my turn now."

Sissy drew a card and replied,"I Flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped the card up, Dunamis Dark Witch appeared with a smile (1,800/1,050).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The witch fired a ball of black energy and the parasite exploded in a burst of black slime.

(Saddler: 14,800LP / Johnny: 8,000LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Sissy groaned and replied, "Eew."

Saddler quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Skull Parasite appeared (600/600).

Sissy then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Walker Parasite."

As he sat the card down, another one of the parasites appeared...except this one had 4 skinny legs and a black and blue body (1,600/1,400).

Saddler resumed, "I play a spell card known as Double Summon for Gil Garth."

As he sat the card down, the metal fend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Saddler resumed, "Now, I Equip Warrior Dai Grepher with my Skull Parasite."

Suddenly, the parasite worm went and wrapped itsself around the warriors body (1,700/1,600 - 600/700).

Johnny then replied, "Thats not good."

Saddler resumed, "Next, I play Banner of Courage."

The red banner appeared on the field.

Saddler resumed, "When Walker Parasite attacks a monster with a parasite equipped to it, my larger parasite gains 300 ATK. Walker Parasite, attack."

The creature opened its mouth and fired a blast of red acid and Grepher and the parasite were blown to shards.

(Saddler: 14,800LP / Johnny: 6,700LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Saddler smiled and replied, "Since your warrior was destroyed while equipped with Skull Parasite, you lose the top two cards of your deck."

He took the top cards (Which were Synchro Boost and Tune Warrior) and slid them into his graveyard.

Saddler resumed, "Gil Garth, attack Johnny directly."

The fiend went in (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,500) and slashed Johnny with its sharp blade.

(Saddler: 14,800LP / Johnny: 4,700LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Saddler then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Marauding Captain and his ability, Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the captain appeared (1,200/800) next to the goblin army (2,300/0).

Johnny resumed, "I Equip Marauding Captain with Lucky Iron Axe."

The warriors blade turned into axe (1,200/800 - 1,700/800).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Marauding Captain, attack his Walker Parasite now."

The warrior went in and cleaved the parasite in two with one swipe of his axe. the pieces shattered to pixels.

Johnny resumed, "Goblin Attack Force, attack!"

The army went in and slammed their weapons into the fiend, blowing it to pieces.

(Saddler: 14,200LP / Johnny: 4,700LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Johnny resumed, "I End my turn and Turn it over to my girlfriend."

The army knelt.

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll let Dunamis attack you!"

The fairy fired a ball of black energy and it struck Saddler in the chest and he didn't even a flinch a tiny bit.

(Saddler: 12,400LP / Johnny: 4,700LP / Sissy: 8,000LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "You'll pay for not attacking me, Saddler! I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Walker Parasite."

As he sat the card down, the legged parasite appeared (1,600/1,400).

Saddler resumed, "I play double summon for my Claw Parasite."

As he sat the card down, another worm-like parasite appeared and it was covered in small claws, needles and black slime (700/500).

Saddler resumed, "Claw Parasite is a Tuner monster, by the way."

Susan then replied, "Parasite Synchro Monsters now?"

Mary then replied, "I think this duel is about to get more disgusting."

Saddler resumed, "I tune my two monsters to Synchro Summon Tentacle Parasite."

As the two monsteres turned into 5 black stars and vanished from sight, a larger worm-like creature covered in green slime appeared and it had 4 tentacles coming out of its sides (2,300/400).

Dukey groaned and replied, "That is one hideous creature."

Stanley then replied, "DISGUSTING!"

Cheryl groaned and replied, "Man, that thing is ugly!"

Saddler resumed, "I activate a spell card known as Junk Barrage."

Johnny then replied, "Oh, boy."

Saddler resumed, "It can attack every monster on the field more then once."

Stanley then replied, "Oh, boy."

Saddler resumed, "Time to attack. Attack all of their monsters."

The creature launched its tentacles and two of them slapped the fairy and it was blown to pixels and then they slapped the Captain and the Goblin Army and both were blown to shards.

(Saddler: 12,400LP / Johnny: 1,100LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Saddler then replied, "You're almost done for. I end my turn now."

Susan then replied, "This is not good at all."

Mary then replied, "Johnny is about to lose the duel."

Freed then replied, "If though things look bad now, but he'll find a way to stay in this duel."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the equip card was blown to pieces.

Johnny resumed, "I set a card facedown and 1 monster and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "Tentacle Parasite, attack."

The parasite launched its tentacles and a Throwstone Unit appeared on the card (600/2,000) And the tentacles smashed it to pieces and then a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the tentacles bounced right off of it.

(Saddler: 11,400LP / Johnny: 1,100LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Saddler then replied, "Your defensive wall won't last you much longer."

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Saddler then replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Johnny then replied, "I activate Token Thanksgiving and I chain it with Emergency Provisions."

The 4 tokens vanished into grains of light and then the loud mouth appeared and swallowed the spell card whole.

(Saddler: 11,400LP / Johnny: 5,300LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Dukey smiled and replied, "Great way to get your lifepoints back up, bro!"

Johnny nodded to her and then he turned back to the duel and then replied, "I summon my Rose, Warrior Revenge!"

as he sat the card down, the female warrior appeared (1,600/600).

Johnny resumed,"I play double summon for my Hero Kid."

As he sat the card down, the young hero appeared (300/600).

Johnny resumed, "I tune my warriors to bring forth Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

As the two monsters turned into 6 stars and vanished, the Mighty Gaia appeared (2,600/800).

Dukey laughed and replied, "Great monster, Johnny!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Gaia Knight, take that thing out!"

The knight charged and stabbed it in its side with his lance and the creature screeched in pain before it exploded in a burst of green slime.

(Saddler: 11,100LP / Johnny: 5,300LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Johnny then replied, "Sissy, your up!"

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Normal summon Majestic Mech - Ohka without tribute!"

As he sat the card down, the lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Sissy pointed and the fairy fired a blast of red energy and it struck Saddler in the chest and once again, didn't even flinch a little bit.

(Saddler: 8,700LP / Johnny: 5,300LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Majestic Mech - Ohka vanished from sight.

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn on my Skull Parasite."

Suddenly, the ugly parasite appeared (100/100).

Saddler resumed, "I play Inferno Reckless Summon for a couple of more."

Suddenly, two more Skull Parasites appeared (100/100 x2).

Saddler resumed, "I now tribute all 3 of them for my best monsters."

as the 3 parasites vanished from sight, a tall fiendish creature wearing a sorcerers robe appeared and he was sitting in a chair and reading a book (2,600/2,500).

Saddler then replied, "Meet the mighty Mad Profiler."

Johnny then replied," Eesh, what a wierd monster."

Susan then replied, "Its a monster with 2,600 ATK and it needs 3 sacrifices?"

Mary then replied, "It must have somsort of special ability."

Saddler nodded and replied, "It does. But first, I set a monster facedown and I'll activate my fiends ability now. By discarding a certain type of card to my graveyard, the same type of card is removed from play from the field. First, I'm dealing with your Marshmallon."

He took a monster called Life Parasite and slid it into his graveyard and the card appeared in the fiends hand and he made a low chuckle and then small fairy vanished from the hand.

Sissy quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat."

Suddenly, the 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Susan then replied, "Wow, they both had that card in their decks."

Mary nodded and replied, "Cool."

Saddler resumed, "I activate the equip spell card Parasite Infection. With this spell card, the equipped gains 100 ATK for every Parasite in my graveyard."

Mad Profiler gave out a evil grin as he began to glow (2,600/2,500 - 3,400/2,500).

Saddler resumed, "Time to battle. Mad Profiler, attack."

The fiend rushed and in slammed its book into the knight and he was blown to shards and then we walked back to his chair with a evil laugh.

(Saddler: 8,700LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 6,900LP)

Saddler then replied, "Take that. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Saddlers facedown card and equip were blown to pieces.

Sissy then replied, "That was fu...what?"

Suddenly, a large explosion happened on her side of the field.

(Saddler: 8,700LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 5,900LP)

Saddler then replied, "First, you destroyed my facedown card which was a Kozakys Self-Destruction Button and when my equip card is destroyed by a card effect, I can add any parasite card from my graveyard to my hand.

He took his Life Parasite and added it to his hand.

Sissy groaned and replied, "Ouch. I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Mighty Insect Knight."

As he sat the card down, the mantis-like warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Saddler resumed, "I activate Double Attack."

He discarded a Lesser Fiend to his graveyard.

Saddler resumed, "Lets do it. Insect Knight, your first up."

The knight went and sliced one of the tokens in two with his sword.

Saddler resumed, "Mad Profiler, your up."

The fiend charged in and smashed another one of the tokens flat with his book.

Saddler resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn to my sweetie."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

The beautiful hall appeared.

Sissy resumed, "I now special summon my Splendid Venus!"

Suddenly, the beautiful angel appeared with her scepter (2,800/2,500).

Johnny looked at her and replied, "Great move, toots!"

Sissy smiled to her boyfriend as Saddlers monsters weakened (2,600/2,500 -2,100/2,000) (1,900/1,500 - 1,400/1,000).

Sissy resumed, "Next I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Sissy resumed, "Lets do it. Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The angel fired a beam from her glasses and the Insect was cut cleanly in half with the lasers struck it. The two pieces shattered.

Sissy resumed, "Splendid Venus, attack Mad Profiler NOW!"

The angels staff powered up and fired a blast of gold energy and the fiend groaned before it exploded in a burst of black smoke.

(Saddler: 7,600LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 5,900LP)

Sissy laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Life Parasite now."

As he sat the card down, a small ugly worm covered in red slime appeared (400/400 - 0/0).

Saddler resumed, "Next I play double summon to set a monster and I'll equip your Splendid Venus with my Life Parasite, Sissy."

The worm flew into the air and wrapped its slimey body around the fairys arm.

Saddler resumed, "With my small friend on your angels arm, it loses its effect and you take 400 damage every turn. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'm flipping my facedown card up."

Suddenly, Panther Warrior appeared with a roar (2,000/1,600).

Johnny then replied, "I activate Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, two small sheep appeared (0/0 x2).

Johnny resumed,"Lets do it. Panther Warrior, attack!"

1 of the sheep was absorbed into his sword and the fiend charged and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and with a swipe of its mighty sword, cut the fiend in twain.

Saddler took a a card from his deck added to his hand.

Johnny then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Sissy drew and then she began to glow red.

(Saddler: 7,600LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 5,500LP)

Sissy resumed, "Splendid Venus, attack him directly!"

The fiend fired a blast of holy energy from her scepter and struck Saddler.

(Saddler: 4,800LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 5,500LP)

Johnny then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and then he began to glow black.

Susan then replied,"Thats not a good sign."

Dukey then replied, "He's about to attack them hard and good!"

Saddler laughed and replied, "Time to show you my decks true power. I pay 2,000 lifepoints to special summon my Dark Tuner - Shadow Beast Kerziana to the field."

As he sat the card down, a fiendish beast appeared. It looked a large black dog with 1 large black & red head and it had horns in its forehead (0/0).

(Saddler: 2,800LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 5,500LP)

Freed then replied, "Shadow Beast Kerizana?"

Scott then replied, "That was the loyal pet of Shadow Emperor Kios before those hero's came in and sealed him and the Emperor away."

Saddler resumed, "This is a level 10 Dark Tuner."

Mary then replied, "What a high number that is!"

Saddler resumed, "To contiune my turn, I activate Supremacy Berry. Since Sissys lifepoints are higher then mine, I regain 2,000 lifepoints."

(Saddler: 4,800LP / Johnny: 4,500LP / Sissy: 5,500LP)

Saddler resumed, "Okay, I summon another Life Parasite."

Suddenly, another one of the ugly parasites appeared (400/400).

Saddler resumed, "Next I tune my 10 star Shadow Beast to my 2 star Life Parasite to Dark Synchro Summon my most powerful card."

As the monsters turned into 8 black stars and each vanished into the air, A dark figure appeared. It was 10 foot tall fiend that wore black armor, it had a black & red cape and its weapon was a large black scepter that had a dark red and black ruby in its tip (3,000/3,000).

Saddler laughed and replied, "Meet my mightest monster and the former ruler of this word. This is the mighty SHADOW EMPEROR KIOS!"

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Sissy then replied, "We're in trouble."

Susan then replied, "Oh, boy"

Dukey then replied, 'This is not good at all."

Saddler then replied, "He has 4 great special abilites as well. First, when he's Synchro Summoned successfully, my opponet takes 1,000 damage and since this a team battle, you both lose lifepoints!"

The fiend chuckled as he pointed his scepter and fired two blasts of black energy and both struck Johnny and Sissy.

(Saddler: 4,800LP / Johnny: 3,500LP / Sissy: 4,500LP)

Saddler resumed, "Also, he cannot be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects, so don't bother."

Suddenly, the monsters began to glow (2,000/1,600 - 1,600/1,200) (2,800/2,500 - 2,400/2,100).

Johnny then replied, "Let me guess, ability number three?"

Saddler then replied, "Yes, young man. All of your monsters loses 400 ATK & DEF as long as Kios is in the field."

Susan then replied, "Whoa, what a monster."

Johnny then replied, "This is crazy!"

Mary nodded and replied, "They'll get through this."

Saddler resumed, "Lets do it. Shadow Emperor Kios, Attack Panther Warrior with Hell Shadow Blast."

The fiend pointed his staff and fired a blast of black energy, blowing the beast-warrior to shards.

Saddler resumed, "His last ability is that If I pay 800 lifepoints, I can let him attack again.

The fired another blast of black energy and it struck the large fairy in the chest and then she exploded into globules of light.

(Saddler: 4,000LP / Johnny: 2,100LP / Sissy: 3,900LP)

Saddler then replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I activate Fissure."

Suddenly, Hysteric Fairy exploded into shards.

Saddler resumed, Shadow Emperor Kios, attack."

THe fiend fired a blast of black energy and it struck Sissy in the chest.

(Saddler: 4,000LP / Johnny: 2,100LP / Sissy: 900LP)

Saddler laughed and replied, "This duel is about over for your team. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I reveal my facedown card."

As he flipped the card up, Obnoxious Celtic Guardan appeared (1,400/1,200).

Johnny resumed, "I play Block Attack."

The warrior knelt.

Johnny resumed, "I equip him with Raregold Armor. Now the only monster you can attack is him and with ability, we'll be fine for now. Sissy, your up."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Saddler drew a card.

Sissy then replied, "i activate Spirit Barrier!"

Saddler sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and then he looked at Sissy and repleid, "Ready to cream this freak, hon?"

Sissy then replied, "Anytime, hon."

Johnny resumed, "I activate Coins Of Heaven!'

He drew 5 new cards and Sissy drew 4 and Saddler drew 5 new ones.

Johnny looked at his hand and replied, "No way."

Sissy then replied, "You've gotta be kidding me."

Susan then replied, "I hope its good news."

Mary then replied, "Me too."

Dukey then replied, "What ever they drew must be good news."

Cheryl then replied, "Lets hope it'll help them win the duel."

Stanley then replied, "If I know those kids, its something good."

Scott then replied, "We'll about to find out."

General Freed then replied, "Indeed we are."

Johnny resumed, "I Summon Goombario the Traveler in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the small goomba appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,200/1,100).

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he added the card to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "Thats all for me."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Bow the Lady Boo in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the female ghost appeared (1,700/1,000 - 1,300/600).

Sissy then replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kooper the Brave!"

As he sat the card down, the traveling turtle appeared (1,600/1,900 - 1,200/1,500).

Johnny then replied, "Hon, your up."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Watt the Shine Light in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the small glowing light appeared (1,000/1,800 - 600/1,400).

Sissy then replied, "I set a card facedown and thats it for me."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I pass again."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Parakarry the Mail Koopa in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the Mail-delivering koopa appeared (1,800/1,000 - 1,400/600).

Johnny looked at his girl and replied, "Go ahead, my dear."

Sissy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sushie the Fish Nanny!"

As he sat the card down, the small female fish appeared (1,600/1,100 - 1,200/700).

Sissy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "Once again, I pass this turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 monster from play to special summon the rock Spirit."

As he took his Throwstone Unit and slid it into his RFP slot, the rocky spirit appeared (1,700/1,000).

Johnny smiled and replied, "I tribute him for my Lakilester the Cloud Rider!"

As the spirit vanished into pixels, Lakilester appeared (1,800/1,800 - 2,000/1,400).

Johnny then replied, "I set a card facedown and go for it, toots!"

Sissy drew a card and replied, "Okay! I remove two light monsters from play to special summon Soul of Purity and Light."

As she took her Hysteric Fairy and Splendid Venus and slid them into her RFP slot, the mighty fairy appeared (2,000/1,800).

Sissy resumed, "I tribute it for my Bombette the Bomber!"

As he sat the card down, the small pink bomb appeared (1,800/1,800 - 1,400/1,400).

Dukey then replied, "Whoa."

Susan smiled and replied, "They just summoned all of our partner cards!"

Mary then replied, "Most impressive."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, cool."

General Freed then replied, "Great job, kids."

Scott then replied, "Well done, kids."

Sissy resumed, "I play Double Summon to summon my Herald of Orange Light!"

As he sat the card down, the small orange fairy appeared (300/500 - 0/100).

Sissy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Saddler drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

As Johnny drew a card, Saddlers facedown Dust Tornado flipped and blew the equip card to pieces.

Johnny then replied, "Doesn't matter, anyway. I Tune Sissys Herald of Orange Light with my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian to Synchro Summon War Master Freed!"

As the small fairy and the elf merged together and formed 6 glowing stars and after each one vanished, the mighty Synchro Version of Freed appeared (2,500/2,500 - 2,100/2,100).

Saddler then replied, "Nice attempt, but your General is weaker then my monster."

Johnny then replied, "Thats why we're activating our facedown card, Star Power Max!"

Johnnys facedown card flipped up and the cards image was 8 different colored stars surronding two duelists and both were glowing with light."

Johnny looked at his girlfriend and replied, "Hon, go ahead and explain how this beauty is activated!"

Sissy then replied, "For this wonderful card to work, we must be dueling as team and each of the partners monsters be on the field."

Johnny then replied, "Great job explaining, toots. Now our lifepoints drop to 1."

(Saddler: 4,000LP / Johnny: 1LP / Sissy: 1LP)

Johnny resumed, "Now we can take 1 Star Rod equip card and equip to one monster on the field and I choose War Master Freed."

Suddenly, a rod with 8 different star designs on it appeared in War Master Freeds hands."

Johnny smiled and replied, "This card gives the equipped monster 8,000 extra ATK!"

Saddler gasped and replied, "WHAT?"

Suddenly, War Master Freed began to glow (2,100/2,100 - 10,100 / 10,100).

Scott then replied, "Whoa, baby."

Susan then replied, "They're going to win!"

Mary nodded and replied, "Yes, they are!"

Dukey then replied, "YES!"

Johnny then replied, 'This ends now. We're going home right now, freak!"

Sissy then replied, "Lets do it. War Master Freed.."

"Attack Shadow Emperor Kios with Rainbow Beam of Light!", Johnny finished.

The warriors rod powered up and it fired a multi-colored beam of pure light and it went right through the fiend. It gave out a loud groan and then its body started to glow with light and then it exploded into thousands of pieces.

(Saddler: 0LP / Johnny: 1LP / Sissy: 1LP)

Saddler then replied, "Why me?"

Johnny then replied, "I don't know, because your a poor excuse of a duelist."

Suddenly, War Master Freed fired another beam of purple of light and it struck Saddler, vaporizing him in one shot.

Freed then replied, "Now, the reactor must be destroyed."

Johnny then replied, "heard enough."

Freed then replied, "Remember, when your world is back to normal, all of your partner cards will be no more."

Johnny then replied, "We know, sir."

Freed then replied, "Then finish the core off for good."

Scott looked at Johnny then replied, 'It was a honor to duel you, Johnny."

Johnny smiled back at him and replied, "Likewise, Scott."

Then he pointed to the core and War Master Freed fired another beam of pure light that struck the Core hard and then it started to spark like crazy.

Dukey then replied, "Whats Happenin..."

Suddenly, the core went haywire and everything vanished in a burst of light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & others

Mad Profiler

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 3 Monsters you control. By discarding a card from your hand during your turn, you can remove from play a face-up card on the field of the same type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) as the card you discarded. This effect can be used multiple times per turn.

Note: This card was used by Commander Koda in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "The Profiler". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Parasite Egg

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star

FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Parasite" monster from your deck to your side of the field.

Skull Parasite

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/2 Stars

You can equip this card to one monster on your opponets side of the field. The equipped monster loses 1,000 ATK & DEF. When a monster equipped with this card is destroyed as a result of battle, your opponet discards the top 2 cards of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Walker Parasite

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/3 Stars

This card gains 300 ATK if it attacks a monster that has a "Parasite" monster equipped to it.

Claw Parasite

Insect/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 700/DEF: 500/2 Stars

When this card is used in a Synchro Summon, add 1 "Parasite" card from your deck to your hand.

Tentacle Parasite

Insect/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 400/5 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Parasite" monsters

This card can attack all monsters on the field once. If this cards ability is activated, it cannot attack directly.

Parasite Infection / Equip Spell Card

Image: 3 glowing Skull Parasites crawling over a Dark Ruler Ha Des and he has a grossed out look on his face

Increase the ATK of the equipped by 100 points for every "Parasite" card in your graveyard. If this card is destroyed by a opponets card effect, add 1 "Parasite" card from your graveyard to your hand.

Life Parasite

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/2 Stars

You can equip this card to one monster on your opponets side of the field. The monster equipped with this card has its effect negated and the equipped monsters owner takes 400 damage during each of his/her end phases.

Dark Tuner - Shadow Beast Kerziana

Fiend/Dark Tuner/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/10 Stars

You can Pay 2,000 lifepoints to normal summon or set this card without tributes.

Shadow Emperor Kios

Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/-8 Stars

1 Non-Tuner Monster - 1 Dark Tuner

When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, Inflict 1,000 points of damage to your opponet. This card cannot be targeted and is unaffected by the effects of other Monsters, Spells, and Traps. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you can pay 800 points to let this card attack again. This ability can only be used if your opponet has 2 or more monsters on the field. As long as this card remains on the field, decrease the ATK & DEF of your opponets monsters by 400 points.

Star Power Max / Normal Trap Card (Special Card)

Image: 8 Different colored stars surroding two people with duel disks on their arms and the two persons are glowing with light.

This card can only used if your in a duel with partner and you and your partner each have the following monster "Goombario the Traveler", "Bow the Lady Boo", "Parkarry the Mail Koopa", "Bombette the Bomber", "Sushie the Fish Nannie", "Kooper The Brave", "Watt the Shine Light" and "Lakilester the Cloud Rider" on your and your partner's side of the field. Reduce you and your partners lifepoints to 1 and then Take 1 "Star Rod" from your deck and equip it to one monster on your side of the field. This card cannot be negated by any of your opponets card effects.

Star Rod / Equip Spell Card (Special Card)

Image: A beautiful scepter with 8 different star designs on it

This card can only activated and equipped with the effect of "Star Power Max". increase the equipped monsters ATK by 8,000 points until the end phase of the current turn. This card cannot be negated by any of your opponets card effects. During the end phase this card was equipped to a monster and the equipped monster attacked, remove this card and the equipped monster from play. If you draw this card before you activate "Star Power Max", shuffle this card back into your deck and draw 1 card.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shadowlands are history, yay! In the next chapter, the gangs finds out that they are finally home and are happy to be home and then a few a days later, a special duelists comes and challenges Johnny to one more great duel of this story. Who will Johnny duel and can our young hero win? Find out in the final chapter I'm calling "The Grand Finale" and it will be coming soon.


	59. The Grand Finale

Yugioh! Land of Shadows

Final Chapter: The Grand Finale

---------------------------------

Test Family house (Johnnys room) / 9:30am

In Johnnys room, Johnny wakes up from his bed to see he's in his room and Dukey was sound asleep on the floor.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, we're home."

He got out of his bed and he found his deck on his desk nearby and he quickly looked though it and he sighed and replied, "General Freed was right. Since we're out of the Land of Shadows, those partner cards are history."

He sat the deck back on his deck and he sighed again and replied, "Good-bye, old friends."

He walked over to Dukey and replied, "Wake up, old pal."

Dukey woke and he stood up and yawned.

Johnny then replied, "We're home now."

Dukey then replied, "Yes we are. Its good to be home again."

He looked at the calender and he replied, "Wow."

Johnny then replied, "Whats up?"

Dukey then replied, "This'll sound wierd, but remember we left on June 10th?"

Johnny then replied, "Whats your point, Dukes?"

Dukey smiled and replieod, "Today is June 11th."

Johnny then replied, "So since when we were transported, no time has passed."

Dukey then replied, "I betcha we, Sissy, your sisters, your parents, Bling Bling Boy, Scott and Janet are the only ones that knew we were in the Land Of Shadows."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thats make a lot of sense."

Dukey then replied, "Its really good to be home."

"Family, Breakfast!", Cheryls voice was heard.

Johnny then replied, "Lets get going."

The two left the room to head downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------

Test House Dining Room / 9:45am

Cheryl and Stanley were out the table, drinking a cup of coffee. There was a letter nearby on the table.

Johnny and Dukey came down the stairs and Johnny replied, "Morning, guys."

Cheryl smiled at her son and replied, "Morning, honey."

Stanley then replied, "Morning, sport."

Dukey then replied, "Whats for breakfast?"

Stanley then replied, "My homemade breakfast burritos with some mild salsa on the side."

Johnny then replied, "Awesome."

Cheryl then replied, "Johnny, this letter came for you."

Johnny walked over to the letter and he opened it up and began to read it:

Dear Test family,

Thanks for all of your hard work to finally shut down the project. Me and Isono are back in China and our dream restaurant will open soon. Again, it was a honor to duel and meet you all. Take this card as a gift for Johnny. Again, it was a honor to meet each and everyone of you.

Sincerely,

Scott Treverson & Isono Kuriashawa

Suddenly, a duel monsters card fell to the ground and Johnny picked it up and he read it and he smiled and replied, "I never heard of this monster card before!"

He read it and he gasped and replied, "It has my name in it!"

He showed it to Dukey and he replied, "He must of made that card after we all returned home."

Stanley then replied, "That Scott was a really nice guy after all."

Cheryl then replied, "He was just under Saddlers control."

Suddenly, Susan and Mary came down and Johnny smiled and replied, "Morning, sisters."

"Morning, Johnny.", Susan and Mary said at the same time.

Stanley then replied, "How are you girls this morning?"

Susan then replied, "Fine."

Mary then replied, "Its so good to be back home again."

Johnny then replied, "I'm meeting Sissy in the park later on today..alone."

Stanley then replied, "You two have such a serious relationship."

Johnny nodded and replied, "I'm a lucky guy to have such a great girl like her."

Cheryl smiled and replied, "It was like you two were always meant to be."

Johnny nodded and replied, "So true, so very true."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Porkbelly Park / 1:30pm

Johnny was sitting at a nearby bench, waiting for her girlfriend and he had a bottle of Red Gush nearby.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Its such a beautiful day today."

He looked to the right and he saw Sissy running to him.

Johnny smiled and replied, "Hey, babe."

Sissy stopped infront of him and she kissed him on the lips and then she smiled and replied, "Hey, hon."

Johnny then replied, "Glad to be home, babe?"

Sissy nodded and replied, "Indeed. Its good to see everything back to normal."

Johnny took out the card he got from Scott and he showed it to Sissy and she replied, "Where'd you get that card from?"

Johnny then replied, "Scott send me a letter this morning and this card was inside of it."

Sissy then repleid, "Thats cool to hear."

Johnny then replied, "With this card in my deck, I'll be hard to beat."

Sissy nodded and replied, "Yes it was."

Johnny then replied, "I enjoyed our team duel against Saddler, hon."

Sissy smiled and replied, "It was a fun duel. I'm glad I get to team up with you and win, hon."

Johnny then replied, "Toots, me too."

----------------------------------------------

Bling Bling Island / 2:00pm

Bling Bling Boy was in his main labatory with his servant by his side.

Bling Bling Boy sighed and replied, "Back to normal life now."

Preston then replied, "Sir, I'm glad to see you back on your island."

Bling Bling Boy nodded and replied, "Thank you."

He got up and he took a deck of cards and it was his Insect Deck.

He sighed and replied, "I was always meant to use this deck in a duel. That Gradius deck wasen't me in the slightest. that Dark Sattelite and Dark Tuner cards were not meant to be at all."

Preston then replied, "At least you learned from your mistakes and become a better duelist without those cards."

Bling Bling Boy then replied, "I sure did."

------------------------------------------------------------

Susan and Marys Lab / 4:30pm

Susan and Mary were having a small duel while Johnny was watching. Susan had a Machine King (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000) and a Mechanicalchaser (1,850/800) In attack mode and Mary had a 2 facedown cards and a monster facedown and it was Marys turn.

(Susan: 5,000LP / Mary: 3,800LP)

Mary drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Bubble Crab for my Amphibian Beast."

As the facedown monster vanished, the watery beast appeared (2,400/2,000).

Mary resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The creature went in (2,400/2,000 - 3,100/2,000) and the beast charged and punched the machine in the chest and sparks flew from the chest and then it exploded into burning metal.

(Susan: 4,300LP / Mary: 3,800LP)

Mary then replied, 'Thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and repleid, "I Switch my Mechanicalchaser to defense mode and I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn."

Unshaven Angeler appeared (1,500/1,600).

Mary resumed, "I tribute it for my White Night Dragon."

As the facedown card vanished, the mighty ice dragon appeared (3,000/2,500).

Mary resumed, "I play double summon for my 7-Colored Fish."

As he sat the card down, the rainbow fish appeared (1,800/800).

Mary resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack."

The beast went in and a Bokoichi appeared on the card (500/500) and the beast struck it with its fist, blowing it to pieces.

Mary resumed, "7 Colored Fish, attack."

The fish went and slapped the machine with its fin and it burst into pixels.

Mary pointed and the large dragon fired a blast of ice and snow and it struck Susan.

(Susan: 1,300LP / Mary: 3,800LP)

Mary then replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn as well."

Perfect Machine appeared (2,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200).

Susan resumed, "I activate Machine Duplication."

Suddenly, two more guards appeared (500/1,200) (2,700/1,500 - 4,200/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Perfect Machine King, attack."

The machine fired a barrage of missles and each struck the icy dragon and then it shattered to pieces.

(Susan: 1,300LP / Mary: 2,700LP)

Susan resumed,"I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and he switched her monsters to defense mode and that it was her sisters turn.

Susan drew a card and replied, "I summon Nanobeaker."

As she sat the card down, the female android appeared (1,600/1,800) and the kings ATK went up (4,200/1,500 - 4,700/1,500).

Susan resumed, "Lets do it. Nanobreaker, attack."

The android went in and cut the fish in two with a slice of her sword.

Susan resumed, "Perfect Machine King, attack."

The machine fired a barrage of missles and Amphibian beast was blown to atoms as the attack struck.

Susan resumed, "Thats my turn."

Mary drew a card and replied, "I activate Premature Burial."

Suddenly, White Night Dragon appeared once more (3,000/2,500).

Susan sighed and replied, "Okay, sis. Wrap this duel up."

Mary then replied, "Okay. White Night Dragon, attack Nanobreaker with Ice Blizzard!"

The dragon fired a blast of ice and snow and Nanobreaker was blown to shards.

(Susan: 0LP / Mary: 1,900LP)

Mary then replied, "Good duel, sis."

Susan nodded and replied, "Likewise, Mary."

Johnny then replied, 'Great duel, girls."

They looked at Johnny and Susan then replied, "Thanks, Johnny."

Mary then replied, "It was a hard-fought duel, but I enjoyed it."

"Kids, came down. We just got something important in the mail.", Stanleys voice was heard.

Susan then replied, "If its about his Meatloaf Monthly Magazine again, I'll scream at him."

The kids got up and left the lab.

-----------------------------------------

Test House Kitchen / 5:00pm

The kids got downstairs and Stanley was holdin onto a large red envolope.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Its not that Meatloaf Magazine."

Stanley rolled his eyes and then replied, "This letter is from Maximillion Pegasus himself."

Johnny then replied, "Whoa, Read it!"

Dukey then replied, "Cool."

Stanley opened up and took the letter and began to read it.

Dear Johnny Test and Family,

To thank you all for such a great duel at the Porkbelly Tournement, I'm inviting you all back to the Porkbelly Stadium for a duel against one the highest-ranked duelists in the world tomarrow afternoon. We look forward to Johnnys duel against this mystery duelist. We have a parking spot resevered for you and lunch is on us. Report to the stadium at noon tomarrow and we'll go from there.

Sincerely Yours,

Maximillion Pegasus

Johnny then replied, "A top ranked duelist?"

Dukey then replied, "It could be anybody."

Mary then replied, "Of all top-ranked duelists, who could it possibly be?"

Susan then replied, "I wonder that too."

Johnny then replied, "I'll find out tomarrow, I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnnys room / 12:45am

Johnny was still awake in his room, going over his deck one last time.

Johnny smiled and replied, "I now have the cards I need to make this deck the best one over created by me."

He got up from his deck and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------

Sunday, June 12, 2009

Porkbelly Stadium / 12:00pm

The stadium was packed to the max, waiting for a great duel to begin. Johnnys family was in the very first row in the stadium.

Suddenly, Maximillion Pegasus came onto the arena with a microphone in his hand

Pegasus then replied, "Ready for the best duel this city has ever seen?"

The gang cheered once again.

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Good! Lets introduce our duelers today. Our Challenger won the Porkbelly Tournement a few days ago. Here's Johnny Test!"

The crowd cheered as Johnny came in with his duel disk on his arm and he walked to the middle of the arena.

Pegasus then replied, "His opponet is known as being the best duelist in the world. He was the first person to defeat Seto Kaiba and myself in a duel!"

Johnny then replied, "You don't mean..."

Pegasus then replied, "It is him. He's known as the King of Games for everything he's done! Here's Yugi Muto!"

Suddenly, the great Yugi Muto came in and he had his duel disk on his arm as the crowd cheered.

Johnny then replied, "Its a honor to meet you, sir."

Yugi nodded and replied, "Likewise, Johnny."

Pegasus then replied, "Gentlemen, get ready to duel!"

Both duelists activated their disk and both counters went up to the correct numbers and both drew 5 cards.

Pegasus then replied, "BEGIN!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Yugi: 8,000LP / Johnny: 8,000LP)

Dukey then replied,"I can't believe he's facing the king of games in a duel!"

Susan then replied, "This will be one intense duel."

Mary then replied, "Lets do it."

Johnny smiled and replied,"It would be a honor if you want first, Yugi."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Johnny resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Magician's Valkyra appeared in the card (1,600/1,800) and the warrior retreated back to Johnnys side of the field.

Johnny then replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Yugi resumed, "I switch my Valkyra to attack mode."

As he flipped the card up, the female rose to attack postion.

Yugi resumed, "Lets do it. Skilled Dark Magician, attack!

The spellcaster fired a blast of dark energy and Gearfried was blown to pieces.

Yugi resumed, "Valkyra, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of light and it struck Johnny.

(Yugi: 8,000LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Yugi then replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Namesake."

As he sat the card down, a taller version of Johnny appeared and he was holding large sword that had a jeweled handle (1,800/1,300).

Johnny then replied, "Meet Sir Johnny the Brave."

Dukey then replied, "What a monster."

Susan then replied, "What a monster Scott made for our brother."

Pegasus then replied, "I never made that card."

Johnny resumed, "Time to battle. Sir Johnny The Brave, attack his Valkyra now."

The warrior went and made a slash with his sword and the spellcaster was blown to shards.

(Yugi: 7,800LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Johnny then replied, "My new card is doing quite well. I End my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I"ll attack your monster with my Skilled Dark Magician!"

The spellcaster pointed his staff and fired a blast of dark energy.'

Johnny quickly replied, "i activate Sir Johnnys ability! I discard 1 warrior from my hand and he cannot be destroyed in battle!"

He discarded a Jutte Fighter to his graveyard and the warrior blocked the attack with his sword.

(Yugi: 7,800LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Yugi then replied, "Intresting ability. Does something happened if you use it so many times?"

Johnny then replied, "Yes As soon as I use its ability 3 times, he's removed from play and I take 2,000 damage."

Yugi sighed and replied, "Ouch. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Turret Warrior by tributing my Sir Johnny The Brave."

The warrior smiled and then vanished from sight and the rocky warrior appared (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Yugi nodded and replied, "A monster with 3,000 ATK? Neat."

Johnny smiled and replied, "I think so myself. Attack!"

The warrior fired a barrage of shells from the cannons on its arms and the spellcaster was blasted into shards.

(Yugi: 6,700LP / Johnny: 6,300LP)

Johnny smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider."

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Johnny then replied, "Lets do it. Turret Warrior, attack!"

The warrior fired another barrage of shells from its small cannons and a Mystical Elf appeared on the card (800/2,000) and the shells struck her and she burst into pixels.

Johnny resumed, "Axe Raider, atttack."

The warrior went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the fiend was cut down as the warrior struck it with his axe.

Yugi took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk.

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell Economics. Now I don't have to pay any lifepoints to use my spell cards."

Johnny then replied, "Thats a useful card."

Yugi nodded and replied, "It sure is. I activate Dark Magic Curtain. Usually I have to pay half of lifepoints, but thanks to my Spell Economics, I don't have to. Come Forth, Dark Magician!"

As the purple curtain appeared, Yugi Mutos rarest monster came out of it (2,500/2,100).

Johnny then replied, "I should of known he would appeared sooner or later."

Yugi resumed, "Time for a magic trick. I activate Thousand Knives. With Dark Magician on the field, one of your monsters is about to be destroyed."

Many knives appeared and they all flew in and stabbed the rocky warrior all over and was blown to pieces.

Yugi Resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician, attack!"

The magician fired its trademark attack and the barbarian was blasted into shards as the attack struck him.

(Yugi: 6,700LP / Johnny: 5,500LP)

Yugi nodded and replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I set this card facedown and thats my turn."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage pointed his staff and a Queen's Knight appeared on the card (1,500/1,600) and the spellcaster fired a blast of dark energy and the warrior was blown to shards.

Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Option Hunter."

(Yugi: 6,700LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

Yugi sighed and replied,"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon Marauding Captain and his ability, Tune Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the aged hero appeared (1,200/800) next to the robotic warrior appeared (1,600/200).

Johnny resumed, "Now, I tune both monsters to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!"

As the two monsters turned into 6 glowing stars and vanished, Gaia's Synchro version appeared (2,600/800).

Yugi then repleid, "So thats one of those Synchro monsters I have heard about."

Johnny then replied," You never heard of those monsters?"

Yugi then replied, "Nope, never have."

Johnny resumed, "Time to battle. Attack his Dark Magician!"

The warrior charged and stabbed the magician in the chest with his lance and the magician groaned before it burst into shards.

(Yugi: 6,600LP / Johnny: 7,100LP)

Johnny laughed and replied,"I took down your Dark Magician! Not many duelists have done that!"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Thats is true, Johnny. Well done."

Johnny then replied, "Okay then. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade."

As he at the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Gaia, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card (1,100/1,200) and the warrior struck her with his lance and she shattered into shards.

Yugi took a card from his deck out and added to his hand and he reshuffled and placed it back into place.

Johnny sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual spell card Black Magic Ritual!"

The card appeared.

Yugi resumed, "For the offering, I'm tributing my Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior to ritual summon the Magician Of Black Choas!"

As the big blocky creature appeared and vanished into a cloud of purple and black smoke, the mighty mage appeared while twirling his staff (2,800/2,600).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Susan then replied, "Thats powerful!"

Dukey then replied, "If I remember right, Yugi has a Black Luster Soldior in his collection of cards."

Yugi nodded and replied, "He's in this deck too, somewhere. Magician Of Black Choas, attack Gaia with Choas Scepter Blast!'

The spellcaster twirled his scepter and fired a blast of black energy and the knight was blasted into particles as the attack struck him.

Yugi quickly replied, "I activate Twin Attack! If one of my level 8 or higher monsters destroyed a monster in battle, It can attack one more time!"

The spellcaster fired another barrage of black magic and the dark warrior was blown to shards.

(Yugi: 6,600LP / Johnny: 5,900LP)

Yugi laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker the Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic-wielding warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Yugi resumed, "Lets do it. Magician Of Black Choas!"

The magician twirled his scepter and fired a blast of black energy and a Command Knight appeared on the card (1,200/1,900) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck her.

Yugi resumed, "Breaker, direct attack!"

The spellcaster went in and slashed Johnny across the chest.

(Yugi: 6,600LP / Johnny: 4,000LP)

Yugi nodded and replied, "I'm enjoying this duel alot. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive."

He took his Queen's Knight and added it to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "I activate Pot of Greed."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Johnny smiled and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight together to fusiom summon My Arcana Knight Joker!"

As the 3 warriors appeared and vanished from sight, the mighty Warrior of light appeared (3,800/2,500).

Yugi then replied, "Now THATS a powerful monster."

Johnny then replied, "Thanks, Yugi. Arcana Knight Joker, attack!"

The warrior went in and with one swipe of its mighty sword, Breaker was blasted into shards.

(Yugi: 4,700LP / Johnny: 4,000LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "And thats that. I set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, 'I activate my facedown card, Birthright."

Suddenly, Jack's Knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Johnny resumed, "Lets do it. Arcana Knight Joker, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the mages scepter in half and then he slashed the magician next and the spellcaster exploded into a cloud of purple & black smoke.

(Yugi: 3,800LP / Johnny: 4,000LP)

Johnny resumed, "Jack's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and he blocked Jack's Knights sword with his own sword.

Johnny sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Yugi resumed, "I activate Sage's Stone!"

Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl appeared in a flurry of hearts (2,000/1,700).

Yugi resumed, "Next, I tribute them both for my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

As the two spellcasters vanished from sight, The mighty dark sorcerer apppeared (3,200/2,800).

Yugi resumed, "I activate Gift of the Martyr."

The elf warrior vanished and the spellcaster began to glow (3,200/2,800 - 4,600/2,800).

Johnny gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Yugi resumed, "Indeed. Sorcerer, Celestial Blast attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of black energy and it struck the larger knight in the chest and he gave out groan before bursting into pixels.

(Yugi: 3,800LP / Johnny: 3,200LP)

Yugi smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Jack's Knight to defense mode and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "Sorcerer, Attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of black energy and Jack's Knight was blown to shards.

Yugi resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master of Arms."

As he sat the card down, a tall male warrior covered in silver appeared and he had a bow and arrow in one hand and a sword in the other (1,400/1,500).

Johnny resumed, "Next, I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0).

Johnny resumed "I equip him with United We Stand!"

Suddenly, the warriors sword began to glow as the equip appeared on the field (1,400/1,500 - 5,800/5,500).

Yugi smiled and replied, "Great combo, Johnny."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thanks Yugi. Attack!"

The warrior went in and and slashed the mighty spellcaster with his sword and it exploded in a burst of dark energy.

(Yugi: 2,200LP / Johnny: 3,200LP)

Johnny laughed and replied, "I'm winning! I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Arms Hole!"

He took a equip card and added it to his hand.

Johnny resumed, "I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The warrior began to glow (5,800/5,500 - 6,200/5,500).

Dukey smiled and replied, "If Yugis facedown monster is weak, then he'll win!"

Sissy then replied, "Lets hope it is."

Johnny resumed, "Master Arms, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a King's Knight and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the warrior struck it with his sword and the warriors sword bounced off of it.

Dukey then replied, "He won!"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Not yet. I activate Defense Draw."

He drew a card from his deck.

(Yugi: 2,200LP / Johnny: 2,200LP)

Johnny then replied, "Almost there. I end my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, 'I activate Coins of heaven!"

he drew 5 new ones and Johnny drew 4 cards.

Yugi resumed, "I activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a 2nd Mystical Elf to his graveyard and got back his Dark Magician.

Yugi resumed, "I Discard 1 card to summon The Tricky."

As he discarded a Skilled White Magician to his graveyard, the odd spellcaster appeared (2,000/1,200).

Yugi resumed, "Next, I activate Tricky Spell 4."

Suddenly, 4 copies of The Tricky appeared (2,000/1,200 x4).

Yugi resumed, "I tribute my Marshmallon and one of my tokens for my Dark Magician once more."

As the small fairy and one of the tokens vanished, the mighty Dark Magician appeared once again (2,500/2,100).

Yugi resumed, "Next, I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the two equip cards were blown to pieces (6,200/5,500 - 1,400/1,500).

Yugi resumed, "Next I activate Diffusion Wave Motion! Attack his monsters!"

The spellcaster fired 5 blasts of dark energy and all of Johnnys monsters were blown to pieces.

(Yugi: 1,200LP / Johnny: 1,100LP)

Johnny then replied, 'Thats that. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "This ends now."

Johnny then replied, "How so?"

Yugi sighed and replied, "I activate Knight's Calling."

Suddenly, he began to glow and and he was covered in armor (2,500/2,100).

Yugi then replied, "This is my Dark Magician Knight."

Johnny gulped and replied, "If I remember right, one of my cards goes boom."

Yugi sighed and replied, "Thats right."

The warrior swung his blade and Johnnys facedown monster (Which was a Tune Warrior) vanished from the field.

Johnny then replied, 'Its been a honor, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and replied, "Likewise, Johnny. Dark Magician Knight, end this duel."

The warrior went in and slashed Johnny with his sword.

(Yugi: 1,200LP / Johnny: 0LP)

Dukey then replied, "He lost?"

Susan then replied, "He tried his hardest."

Mary then replied," But it wasen't enough to take down the king of games."

Sissy then replied, "But it was a great duel."

Everyone began to clap as the two duelists take a bow and shook each others hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards made by me & Others

Sir Johnny the Brave

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

If this card would be a destroyed as a result of battle, you can discard 1 Warrior-type monster from your hand to the graveyard and then this card is not destroyed as a result of battle (Battle Damage is done normally). If this ability is used 3 times while this card is on the field, remove this card from play and take 2,000 damage.

Twin Attack / Quick-play Spell Card

Image: Two Gradius jets attacking a B.E.S. Cover Core in mid air with lasers and missles.

This card can only be activated if one of your level 8 or higher monsters destroys a monster as a result of battle and if your opponet has 1 or monsters left on the field. That level 8 monster can attack once more during the current battle phase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnnys House / 5:00pm

Johnny was with his family and Sissy in the living room.

Stanley then replied, "Johnny, you're the best duelist in the house and in Porkbelly."

Cheryl then replied, "You helped us get home."

Mary then replied, "We're all proud of you."

Susan then replied, "Your past duels have been the best I've ever seen."

Sissy smiled and replied, "I'm proud to be your girlfiend."

Dukey then replied, "I'll be always honored to be your pet and friend, Johnny."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Thank you all for such kind words."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---THE END-------

Well, thats the end of this story. First all of all, I want to thank everybody for their support and reviews for this story. I want to thank Psychid for all of the reviews he's made and the cards he made me for this story. This fall, I'm making another story! My next story is going to be a Yugioh 5Ds Story and its going be a great story and this time, my next story will be rated T instead of my usual K+ rating. The name of the story will be called "Yugioh 5Ds: World Riders". So until this November, enjoy dueling, reading and writing stories!


End file.
